La conquista de Aris
by Seutonius
Summary: Cuatro familias legendarias. Descendientes de los Duques Henriquez de Gerudo, Ishbal, Drakovia y Casiano de Slytherin. Una liga pacifista creada para proteger a la humanidad.Al final deben protegerse de ellos mismos y todo empieza con un nombre...Aris...
1. Chapter 1

La conquista de Aris

Esta no era una conquista cualquiera. No incluía un conflicto armado en el sentido de la palabra violencia. Cómo a esos a los que estoy acostum- brado. Era una conquista por amor. Pueden decir que soy un meloso estupido y seguramente dejaran de leer. Bueno si todavía mantienen el interés por lo menos déjenme contarles mi anécdota.

Aris era esta hermosa muchacha que conocí por medio de un amigo quien recientemente visitaba el país y se podría decir que yo también en aquello días, debido a que me la paso viajando constantemente. Lo curioso es la falta de conocimiento de mi profesión. Ella es una mucha- cha de piel trigueña, pelo negro largo y expresivos ojos del mismo color.

Aparte tiene una radiante sonrisa y es delgada de esbelta figura. Es una en un millón se podría decir. Demasiado diferente a lo siempre conocido por este servidor. Es muy extraña. Muy inteligente. Una de las personas mas brillantes que e visto. Siempre me deslumbro por su belleza. Inusual personalidad. Muy tranquila. Pero a la vez muy rebelde. Claro en esos tiempos el amigo por quién la conocí estaba enamorado de ella. O al menos eso decía. Yo desde el principio sabia que el no la merecía. Pero con el tiempo me haría la pregunta de si yo la merecería.

Por un tiempo considerable Aris es una persona conocida. Quizás una amiga que siempre se mantiene a distancia. Por lo general yo era bien bromista y prácticamente podría hablar con cualquiera. Y cuando digo con cualquiera esa es otra pequeña historia que debo contar.

Mi profesión es una que todavía se mantiene bajo secreto. Pertenezco a la liga pacifista. Evitamos que el mundo se valla al demonio y creo que somos la causa primordial de que todavía no hubieran bombas nucleares volando de nación en nación. ¿O ustedes creen que cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos o de cualquier otro país importante dice haremos negociaciones en realidad ellos se sientan con los lideres del bando contrario?. Es una empresa privada de expertos negociadores quienes de vez en cuando debemos coger las armas en situaciones difíciles. Cualquier tipo de negociación entre personas de un país o comunidad.

Puede ser política o religiosa. Siendo siempre los lugares mas difíciles pues el famoso medio oriente. Esa gente esta discutiendo por un peda- zo de tierra. Sin embargo para ellos representa tierra santa. Las cosas en esos lugares nunca han sido fáciles pero tampoco son tan malas en oca- siones. Los líderes del mundo trabajan de una forma diferente aunque ustedes no lo crean. Se llevan muchas conversaciones secretas y puedo decirles unas cuantas lo bastante graciosas y estoy seguro que no creerán. Por ejemplo la guerra en Irak. Eso no se debe a armas de des- tracción masiva. Digo luego se encontraron. Unas cuantas no tanto como se esperaban. Siempre se supo que Sadaam Hussein era un hombre que le gustaba jactarse de lujos. Con eso también añado a los hijos. Si se encontró algo fue lo menos esperado. El hombre ocultaba una biblioteca.

Con tanto movimiento y sistemas de seguridad subterrados al igual que toda una complicada red de circulación, que hacia parecer que se trataba de un almacén de armas. Aparte el hombre no era muy explicativo que digamos y razones demás tenia.

Si era una biblioteca como dije antes. De hecho la más grande que yo halla visto. No aportaba ninguna información en particular al menos que quisieran saber más de sexo. Si era una gigantesca colección de porno- grafia. Inclua juegos, películas, libros en cuanto idioma, inclusive cuartos de tortura…Dios santo. ¿Cómo publicarían una cosa como esa?. Empe- zaron una guerra buscando armas y terminaron encontrando pornografía. Cómo quiera con cada buque de guerra que iba a los estados unidos era acompañado por un inmenso submarino nuclear lleno de barriles de petróleo. Lo bueno de dominar las comunicaciones. Al mismo tiempo recuerdo que ese día el mismísimo presidente dice; "todo lo perteneciente a Irak se quedara con Irak".

Bueno regresando al tema Aris les dije que podía hablar con cualquier persona. Pero Aris era algo muy diferente. Al principio salíamos en grupo con mis sobrinos (que comparten una edad parecida a la mía y basica- mente son mis únicos amigos) y el amigo por quien la conocí se pasaba encima de ella. Yo si me sentía extraño. Pero de nuevo no le prestaba demasiada atención. De nuevo digo mantenía mi distancia y aunque hablaba con ella el otro parecía ponerse celoso con frecuencia. Me veía como un simple adversario a quien vencería. El típico machismo de los tiempos modernos. Con sinceridad no estaba para eso. Tenía la mente en otro lado. El increíble viaja que haría a Colombia donde estaban las guerrillas contra el gobierno para ser más específico.

Luego cuando regrese el desgraciado que andaba detrás de Aris no se cansaba de reconocer que ella no estaba interesada en el. Cómo yo hablaba con ella de vez en cuando en esos días de vacaciones el se hizo la idea de que todo era mi culpa. En realidad no lo era pero de cualquier forma Aris representaba una muchacha muy interesante. Me brindaba tanta paz cuando hablaba con ella. Poco a poco empezó a despertar algo diferente en mí. Un sentimiento que existió una vez hace mucho tiempo. Pero esa persona en específico traiciono mi confianza de la más vil manera. Todavía eso se mantiene como material clasificado.

Será creo una vez que la tuve cerca en el mismo cine. Nunca me habia dignado a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y cuando lo hice impacto mi corazón aunque esto suene raro y muy poético. Quise decírselo. Comuni- carle lo que sentía. Pero primero debía enamorarla la pregunta era como hacerlo…

La conspiración empezó lentamente. Primero use de aliados a mis sobrinos quienes brindaban sus consejos juveniles algunos demasiado alocados. Pero estos no pudieron quedarse callados. Pronto se entero el amigo quien se había dado por vencido. Y me lanzo una apuesta hacien- do lo posible por alejarme de ella. Al final también lo saque del medio. Por que se volvió en algo personal que había captado mi atención. Debía buscar una manera para conquistar a Aris. Decirle era una total locura. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Decidí buscar más ayuda. Por eso busque a una de sus mejores amigas de nombre Johanis. Ella dice haberse dado cuenta desde el principio. Por consiguiente si ella se dio cuenta me resultaba imposible pensar que una persona tan inteligente como Aris no fuera capaz de darse cuenta o por lo menos sospechar que yo estaba interesado en ella. Si no me había dicho nada según mi deducción, se debía a la sencilla razón de no estar completamente segura o no resultar indiscreta. O la otra posibilidad no le interesaba. Johanis en cuestión me pregunto si había perdido la razón. Me advirtió no decirle nada que era mucho más importante la amistad. También se podía disfrutar la amistad…eso lucia muy lindo pero no confiado. No le diría nada por el momento pero nadie decía que no podía averiguarlo. Asi supuestamente Johanis fue mi primera espía en indagar en esos rincones desconocidos recibiendo malas noticias.

Para Aris yo era muy divertido o loco como me llamaba ella pero no me veía con ojos de nada más que no fuera un amigo. Las palabras de Johanis eran demasiado conformistas y a mi me habían enseñado a conseguir las cosas de cualquier forma posible. Ahora no luchaba por la paz forzada si no por mostrarle a Aris lo mucho que me interesaba y que podía hacerla feliz. Pero de nuevo ¿una persona como yo acaso se me- recia una persona tan especial como ella?. Digo no me creía una perso- na tan mala. El problema es que siempre estaba acostumbrado a ocultar mis sentimientos. Hasta ser medio frío y aparentar que poco me interesa- ban las cosas. Aris era una muchacha tan complicada que a pesar de todo lo que yo sentía suficientes problemas tenía ya.

Sin embargo un día rutinario en mi oficina recibí felicitaciones de un monasterio Hindú en Mongolia, el cual mediante exitosas negociaciones evite que fuera destruido para construir…no me acuerdo que era. La cuestión es que me felicitaron y yo pensaba que debía ser por los ser- vicios prestados (los cuales ya habían agradecido bastante haciéndome comer un increíble festín de celebración que contenía serpientes guisa- das y sesos de mono…estofado de murciélago….AHHH), fue un mensa- je cibernético diferente…

"Felicitaciones por tu novia Sandy Henríquez aquí desde nuestro monas- terio te mandamos saludos y hemos erguido una estatuilla en tu nombre para que buda te proteja"

Tal fue mi sorpresa que me caí del asiento. Aris no era mi novia. Ojala pero no teníamos nada. Digo al menos que me hubieran lavado el cere- bro por que eso pasaba a menudo y lo veían como una broma, eso de estar despertando en lugares como la antártica. Pero quién más aparte de mis sobrinos y mi sobrina mayor sabia de lo que yo sentía por Aris.

Efectivamente mi sobrina Zaira quien era mayor que yo por dos años y

trabajaba en la agencia muy cercana a mi oficina había traicionado mi confianza. No que me molestara tanto ya que como quién dice ella era mi psicóloga personal. Pero si le decía las cosas…

Me apresure a ir a su oficina y ella parecía estarme esperando. Escucho mis inusuales rabietas y luego dijo lo siguiente:

-Sandy déjame decirte algo si fuera otro cualquiera no le importara a nadie. Pero eres bien importante para todo el mundo aquí especialmente para mí. Aparte nos hemos dado cuenta de que no tienes mucha vida social.

-¿Cómo que no tengo mucha vida social?. Eres mi superior directo. Deberías estarte preocupando por otras cosas. Como la creciente crisis en medio oriente.

-Ah ya mandamos gente para allá y además están cansados de verte.

Dejemos que se compliquen un poco más las cosas aunque los de Israel solo tranzan contigo…ya sabes mejor paga a la hora de la verdad. Bien que información tienes.

-¿De quien?.

-Pues de Aris imbécil no de la madre de Osama.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguna información esto no es lo que piensas. Puedo hacerlo solo por un demonio no nesecito tu ayuda. ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy o lo que siempre e hecho?.

-No…se muy bien que eres una jodienda pero existe un problema. Te haz metido tanto en el trabajo que no conoces de mujeres. Además estamos cansados de verte solo y esos viajecitos dizque para jugar ajedrez con el papa…no se ven muy bien. Ya sabes con el celibato y todo eso.

-Zaira es el papa…

-Bueno ya…dime ¿te le declaraste?. Eso no se puede hacer a lo loco sabes. Primero tienes que enamorarla. Digo si te quiere como un amigo pues estas del otro lado. Es aquí donde comienza el trabajo difícil. A ver le gustan las flores…¿no me digas que no la haz llevado a ningún lugar romántico?.

-Bueno a Sissler una vez…pero la comida no me convenció. Sentí que no le gusto mucho y por eso…

-No la invitaste más.

-Si creo que el cine es lo de nosotros.

-Pero que hombre más tacaño. Sandy ¿a quien saliste así?.

-Oye no he tenido tiempo.

-Pues ahora lo tendrás. Te declaro oficialmente de vacaciones.

Aparte hemos creado un comité. No soy la única preocupada por esto sabes.

-Oye tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y…esto es estupido.

-Bueno es verdad…pero quiero que la busques y la lleves a comer o no se a lugares lindos y caros sobre todo. Aparte quiero que me mantengas informada.

-A ti y a toda la comunidad.

-A mi y a todas las personas que se interesan por ti.

-Me imagino.

-Sandy esto es serio. Tendrás que decírselo.

Y en serio lo tomo mi sobrina. Por ejemplo al día siguiente hubo una reunión de emergencia en salón de conferencias. La pusieron con una clave que solo se ve en situaciones de extrema urgencia y como todos corrían yo con sinceridad pensé que había empezado el holocausto nuclear. Todo lo contrario. Cuando llegue me encontré con fotos de Aris por todos lados. Los familiares. Los amigos más cercanos. Cuando salía a tomar el autobús para llegar a la universidad. Incluso donde trabajaba y fotos más cercanas dentro del establecimiento. Con quien había salido últimamente. Una imagen que decía posibles pretendientes.

La mesa redonda con papeles y muchas otras cosas que no sabia a que venían al caso. Pero todavía yo no salía de mi asombro en aquel instan- te. Sobre todo al ver a más de diez de mis compañeros pertenecientes al mando de mi sobrina esperándome en la mesa redonda esto incluye al presidente de la organización. A quien rara vez yo veía al menos que no fuera por teléfono o por la red cibernética. Zaira estaba al lado izquierdo de este con una amplia sonrisa al igual que todo el mundo. A mi me esperaba la silla del fondo. No pude sentarme rápidamente. Esto debía ser un sueño.

-Buenos días agente 22015 o mejor te digo Sandy es más corto.

-Hola ehhh… ¿A que se debe todo esto?.

-Estamos aquí en la hora del te. Dijo el presidente cínicamente. ¿Qué te parece todo esto?. Vamos siéntate no tengo mucho tiempo.

Me senté como si no conociera a la que estaba en las imágenes que nos rodeaban. Rápidamente apareció una joven mesera y me dio mi habitual capuchino. Le di las gracias cortésmente y mientras tomaba un sorbo el presidente dijo:

-Bien gente. Esta es la futura esposa de Sandy Henríquez.

Escupí todo el capuchino que tenía en la boca ensuciando la mesa y mi propia ropa. Me levante exaltado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto!. ¡Ni siquiera la conocen!.

-Bueno por eso el trabajo de inteligencia. Debemos conquistar a esa muchacha Sandy ya me estas cansado dando pena por todos los rincones. A todos nos haz salvado el pellejo al menos una vez. Creo que debemos devolverte el favor.

-Se lo agradezco señor presidente…pero esta es mi vida personal.

-Estamos seguros de que tu no harás nada…tu vida a sido muy solitaria desde…bueno ya sabes.

Zaira solía recordármela sin intención. El nombre era Sydney. El primer amor que según dicen muchos jamás se olvida. Pertenecía a la liga pacifista. Se gano como dije antes mi confianza y todo mi amor. Pero no era más que un espía del famoso Al Qaeda. Lo grande es que todo el tiempo pudimos evitar los atentados del once de septiembre por que ella los sabia…y otras cosas más que no se pueden revelar. Tuve un duro enfrentamiento con ella. Por poco destruye nuestra instalación submarina. El principal centro de operaciones de la liga. Donde estábamos ahora mismo. Pero esta obsesión con Aris me estaba volviendo loco. Por que el día anterior recibí más saludos y felicitaciones. Gente que me seguía diciendo que me llevaban en sus oraciones. Con tantas cosa que hacer y por las cuales preocuparse.

-Bueno solo queremos asegurarnos de que todo saldrá bien esta vez.

-¿A que se refiere?...¿Acaso piensa que es otra espía?...no puede ser posible…

-No decíamos eso pedazo de imbecil.

El insulto de Zaira dejo a todo el mundo estupefacto.

-Realmente queremos que todo te salga bien. Tienes los recursos que otros no tienen aunque el trabajo sucio todavía tienes que hacerlo tu.

Así que si te sientas y dejas de hablar tanta mierda posiblemente sabrás más de Aris que tu mismo en mucho tiempo.

-Toda…

-¡Me lleva Bafanapolis te sientas o te siento!.

Eran pocos los que se detenían a discutir con Zaira cuando le daban esas embestidas repentinas. Yo no seria el primero y aparte el tema resultaba interesante. Decidí sentarme en silencio.

-Bien. Volvió a decir el presidente. ¿Walter que tenemos?.

Lagartijo Walter como le decía yo el desnutrido sabelotodo que parecía que un día de estos se desaparecería por tan delgado que estaba se puso en pie explicando las imágenes.

-Bueno la individuo en cuestión de nombre Arisleidy Terrero de la Rosa tiene 19 años nació el…

-¿Es eso importante?. Dije yo incómodo. Solo quieren que la conquiste no quieren que sepa cada mínimo detalle hasta el seguro social.

-Es cierto Walter. Cambia a lo que nos interesa.

-Como quiera señor. Bueno revisamos a todos sus amigos, contactos telefónicos, Internet, visitas a su casa y compañeros de trabajo. Así también lugares que frecuenta.

-¿El resultado?. Pregunto Zaira.

-Encontramos solo a dos pretendientes potenciales que podrían estarle causando problemas a Sandy. Pero nuevamente ninguno goza de su atención, aunque siempre están intentándolo.

-Interesante. Dijo el presidente. Entonces los sacaremos del medio.

-¿Cómo?. Pregunte yo algo asustado. ¿Acaso los van a?...

-Claro que no Sandy pero que te pasa. Esos días con la familia del dictador Trujillo te han puesto medio violento. Lo haremos al estilo único de la unión pacifista. Les ofreceremos cambios de vida. Los alejaremos de una forma u otra…prosigue Walter.

-Bueno entre los gustos notables de Aris se encuentran las pastas y la comida exótica. Le gusta mucho el cine y se complace con cosas simples pero que representan importancia para ella.

-Yo sabía eso. Dije yo sin mucho interés. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?.

-No jodas…Añadió Zaira molesta.

-¿Qué posibilidades tenemos Walter?.

-Diría señor presidente como de un 75 por ciento. Dependiendo el grado de interés que Sandy le ponga al asunto. Además nesecitamos más información.

-Bien entonces la buscaremos. Sandy te juro por tu vida que esa mujer será tu novia. Esta reunión a terminado. A buscar entre los amiguitos tarados esos. ¿Cómo se llama la gordita?.

-Johanis. Dijo Zaira. Sandy la entrevistara inmediatamente.

-Así me gusta.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que…

-El avión esta listo Sandy. ¡No me falles!.

La locura del siglo. Ahora todos se obsesionaban con eso de una relación para mi. Con la excusa de que me veían amargado o con rostro de pocos amigos. Demasiados días viajando y por jugar ajedrez con el papa. Real- mente me interesaba Aris. Creía estarme enamorando de ella. Pero algo me decían muy en el fondo de mis sentidos que no sentía lo mismo al menos por ahora. Cómo quiera la aventura era interesante. Quitaba la mente de conflictos milenarios y sacaba a la gente de la rutina. Ya en el avión camino a mi próximo destino la idea me parecía loca. Hasta estupida. Pero que tal si todo por esta vez podía funcionar…

La conquista de Aris continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

La conquista de Aris

(Continuación)

Llegamos a los Estados Unidos especialmente al estado de New Jersey.

No sabia cual era el motivo para volver a visitar a Pamela. Quien ya sabía de antemano lo que yo sentía por Aris y sus palabras no fueron muy alentadoras. Me exigió no decirle nada. Que se trataba de una locura fuera de este mundo…¿Qué si acaso yo no la conocía?. No sabía a que ella le temía tanto. Bueno de por si ella era media extraña. Hablaba en ocasiones como una princesa sin reino. No significaba esto que fuera una mala persona. Solo que parecía ser mucho más reservada que la misma Aris, aunque de una manera diferente. Solo exageraba un poco. Cómo quiera me parecía gracioso.

Me acompañaba uno de mis sobrinos. El segundo hermano de Zaira, Roberto a quien llamamos Robert…no se a ciencia cierta por que. Se siente americano o artista de hip hop. El deseaba seguir nuestros pasos y yo empecé a los 16 igual que el dirigido por mi padre. Ahora Zaira pensaba que quien mejor maestro que yo aunque yo no notaba muchas habilidades de negociante en Robert. Asumía que veríamos más guerras que diplomacia. Ya había dado muestras de eso y de que seria este servidor el que tendría que limpiar sus pequeños desastres. Por ejemplo. Su primera misión fue una pequeña tribu en Indonesia. El problema con la población es que esta tribu aparte de ser demasiado salvaje eran un grupo de caníbales y secuestraban a la gente…bueno ya imagínense el por que. Así que enviaron a Robert a negociar con la tribu. Una tarea difícil pero no imposible. La gente hablaba en otro dialecto, por lo que Robert tuvo que conseguir un traductor. Pero las cosas no llegaban a nada y Robert se puso a hablar por su celular satélite con Alexandra la cual le dio un ofrecimiento sexual de esos que ella nunca cumple pero a Robert lo pone mal. El tenia una pistola en la mano y mientras la gente hablaba el le subió la testosterona y disparo al aire de la emoción. El efecto fue en cadena y los de la tribu sacaron lanzas para comerse a Robert. El logro escapar. Por que a pesar de ser gordito cuando tiene que salir corriendo no hay quien lo pare. Pero unos cuantos de la población civilizada no corrieron la misma suerte. Por consecuente no quieren ver a nadie más solo a Robert y quieren hacerlo parte de su tribu…quien entiende.

En el auto de la agencia con el chofer que nos llevaba a la dirección indicada note un ligero cambio destacable.

-Robert estos archivos están mal.

-¿Cómo que están mal?. Me los dio Zaira y tú sabes la personalidad de ella.

-Bueno es que Pamela trabaja en una oficina oftalmológica. O eso me dijo. Es asistente y se gana un dineral.

-OH…¿eso te dijo?.

-Pues si. ¿Qué con eso?.

-Bueno a veces debes investigar un poco más. Digo ese es tu trabajo. Me sorprende como haz resorbido tantas situaciones mundiales. Es más creo que has tenido suerte. La habilidad de la palabra de usarla para llegar a las demás personas es una virtud que no todo el mundo tiene y cuesta mucho trabajo adquirir o aprender. Yo te digo que estoy preparado para la peor de las situaciones mundiales. Soy el hombre correcto para todo. Acabare con la tiranía con la maldad. Ayudare a las personas con todo lo que sea necesario. Por que esa es mi…

-Robert hablas mucha mierda pareces una carretilla. ¿Acaso se te olvida la pequeña tribu de caníbales?. Hablando por el celular con la tres chichos que tienes por novia Dios santo…pero a quién se le ocurre.

-¡Oye!. Cuidado como le dices a Alexandra. Te exijo la respetes. Yo no hablo así de la iguana de cuneta con quien te vas a casar.

-¿La iguana de cuneta?...primero no me voy a casar con ella y segundo es mucho más linda e inteligente que tu novia que no se da cuenta que las camisas apretadas le quedan mal. Así que la próxima vez que le digas o me entere de algún famoso comentario tuyo te regreso a la maldita tribu…¿me entendiste?.

-Yo no te tengo miedo…Solo le temo al Dios todopoderoso que…Ahh

Es normal que Robert y yo estemos peleando. Que yo lo tome por el cuello y amenace con estrangularlo. Siempre nos estamos dando con lo primero que vemos y es que el hombre es un poco insoportable a veces.

-Hay…la matriz…

-Tu no tienes matriz maldita ballena con pelo.

-Ok es tiempo de usar mi arte marcial…

Fue uno de esos gases por el trasero que Robert en situaciones de extrema urgencia se tira como si fuera un zorrillo. A pesar de ser algo asqueroso puede hacerlo prácticamente cuando le da la gana. Pueden ser silenciosos o muy sonoros como una banda sinfónica. Pueden ser apestosos que crean un malestar estomacal casi indescriptible o resultan ser únicamente con sonido para asustar. A veces trae las dos cosas. El sonido y el mal olor enredado. Con los cristales arriba hasta el chofer por poco pierde el control del vehiculo y yo quien estaba al lado de Robert estaba loco por tirarme al pavimento a pesar de la considerable velocidad a la que viajábamos. Al bajar los cristales el aire fresco no es suficiente alivio al menos por algunos minutos y la sensación de vomitar continua por bastante tiempo. La risa de Robert media chillona es otro motivo por los cuales en publico uno desea que la tierra se lo trague. Eso sin contar con sus increíbles chistes para llamar la atención y comentarios filosóficos adjudicándoselos a algún filósofo equivocado o la mayoría del tiempo inventado.

-Me cago en tu vida imbecil. ¿Qué quieres matarme?.

-La habilidad hace al hombre sabio y temido decía Sófocles.

-Sófocles nunca dijo eso.

-Bueno no viste el mismo libro y como siempre deseas llevarme la contraria debería hacer algo para recordarte quien manda.

-¡No te atrevas!.

-¿Amenazándome de nuevo?. Mira que comí morcillas de desayuno.

A Robert se le nota en el rostro el esfuerzo que hace para lanzar otro famoso ataque intestinal. Yo preparado para tales circunstancias le toque el hombro al conducto quien ya de por si estaba prevenido y me paso una pistola plateada la cual le puse a Robert en la cabeza. El se creía muy fortachón cuando la tenía en la mano. Pero cuando estaba en su contra verlo lagrimeando no debería ser sorpresa.

-No…espérate ¿no te atreverías verdad?.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?.

-No mira yo todavía na de na con aly…

-¿Quién es Aly?

-Mi novia.

-OH… bueno resérvate los vientitos especiales y yo me reservo la bala y por si las moscas se te ocurre (guardo la pistola debajo de mi camisa) ya viste donde esta.

-Señor hemos llegado.

Nos detuvimos en una concurrida calle. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y la ciudad de New Jersey estaba en pleno movimiento. Abrimos las puertas traseras del auto negro mirando el lugar con cierto asombro. Digo Robert se lo esperaba pero yo no. Era todo lo contrario a lo que me había dicho Pamela. Quien contaba historias de lo bien que le iba en su nuevo empleo de facturación médica en un consultorio oftalmológico de renombre. Robert me incitaba a entrar.

-¿Quieres entrar o primero vamos al Burger King que vi al pasar y nos comemos unos chamburguitos con una de esas batidas de vainilla que tanto te gustan?.

Mire a Robert extrañado.

-Eres el único anormal que desayuna morcillas y piensas en seguir comiendo. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?. ¿Qué es eso de chamburguitos?.

-Ah eso es lo nuevo. No sabes de lo que te pierdes hombre. Te digo que cada día estas más atrasado en las cosas de la vida. Un hombre desconocedor de su presente esta condenado a repetir los errores en el futuro.

-¿No era el pasado?

-De nuevo el libro que tu y yo leemos no es el mismo. Por eso te digo debes ponerte en orbita Sandy…¿Qué pasa mano?.

-A pues bien…(miro el consultorio nuevamente con desconfianza) oye este sitio no me convence. Pamela nunca trabajaría en un lugar como este.

-Oye Zaira mi querida y rechoncha hermana nunca miente. Sabes como es con eso de dar la información siempre correcta. Por eso es la noviecita del presi…

-¿Todavía?. Pensé que eso había acabado.

-Para que tu veas como son las cosas. Que el hombre sea medio viejo no significa que Zaira no pueda bailarle el esqueleto…ehhh

Ambos tuvimos una rara sensación al pensar en eso. No era noticia vieja que la vicepresidenta de la liga pacifista era amante del acabado presidente o don viagro como lo llamaba Robert. Solía hacer grandes aventuras del hombre que hablaba solo por los pasillos de la instalación y discutía con el aire de política y lo desgraciados que eran los comunistas, aunque una dictadura en algunas naciones no caería mal para enseñarlas a respetar un poco a sus gobernantes. Zaira desde siempre fue una muchacha muy ambiciosa. Demasiado inteligente diría yo. Capaz de realizar las tareas más difíciles. Si era una excelente líder ahora que lo pienso. Mucho mejor que yo. Por consiguiente no prefería yo tener puestos de alto rango que exigían estar mucho tiempo encerrado hablando con gente media estupida cuando estaba convencido de poder hacer el trabajo yo mismo. El famoso don viagro llevaba mucho tiempo en la liga y no resultara sorpresa que se retirara uno de estos días y Zaira ambiciosa como era no estuviera soñando con el puesto de presidenta. Se lo merecía en cierta manera. Pero era media orgullosa y pues yo no me atrevía a pensar que resultaría de todo esto.

Entre al consultorio a empujones. No aceptaba más bien no creía que Pamela trabajara en lugar como este. Estaba lleno de hombres quienes llenaban formularios, los más jóvenes se reían y miraban a la recepcionista con ojos de enfermos. Quizás buscando motivación al momento de imaginarla. Derecho tenían por que la enfermera era una airosa rubia de ojos verdes y abundante busto. Así también como labios carnosos maquillaje tenue que resaltaba las facciones del rostro y radiante sonrisa. Nos dijo en ingles:

-Buenos días bienvenidos al banco de esperma del distrito de New Jersey. ¿Vienen a donar o solo desean información?.

-Hola preciosa. Se adelanto Robert con picara sonrisa. La mujer que ilumina mis caminos ( me da un ligero golpe en el hombro) opina Sandy…¿Qué crees de esta hermosura?.

-A lo que vinimos Robert. Dije yo de manera pesada. Acuérdate que estas comprometido y tienes tres hijos…

-Si claro comprometido con tres…( me mira de pronto al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dije) ¿tres hijos?...( mira a la enfermera con una sonrisa nerviosa) este…yo…(aclara su garganta poniéndose serio y acercándose a mi diciéndome en nuestro idioma) ¿te diviertes con esto verdad?.

-No sabes cuanto.

La enfermera continúa riéndose por la ocurrencia.

-Descuiden veo especimenes como el todo el tiempo y soy material de diversión para todos. Dice la enfermera en son de broma refiriéndose a los hombres que la desnudan con la mirada. No puedo detener la imaginación de nadie.

-Supongo que no. Escuche le tengo una pregunta. Ando buscando a una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo. Supuestamente trabaja aquí…se me olvido el nombre…es media gordita ella de piel oscura…

-Creo que se a quien se refiere. Pero pues no puedo llamarla sin saber cuales son sus intenciones con ella. Actualmente le puso una orden de protección a un hombre que siempre viene a perseguirla.

Quien lo diría. Pamela con admiradores. Ella no era muy atractiva que digamos. Y aunque gozaba de cierta inteligencia parecía encerrada en un mundo de fantasía de reyes y princesas. Compartí una mirada con el acomplejado Robert quien ahora se sentía orgullos debido a que hace algunos minutos yo dudaba de que dijera la verdad.

-Puedo entenderlo. Mire mi nombre es Sandy y necesito verla con urgencia si puede llamarla aquí al frente de usted.

-Seguro. Déme un segundo.

La enfermera toma el teléfono disponiéndose a informarle a Johanis de nuestra llegada. Yo le agarre la mano con dulzura mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lamento la interrupción. Vera ella no sabe nada de mi llegada y quisiera darle la sorpresa.

-Es que…como le dije antes…

-Oiga tiene usted una piel muy suave…digo perdone mi atrevimiento.

-Oh no no se preocupe.

-Usa algún tipo de secreto…digo se que una mujer nunca revela tales cosas verdad.

-De hecho usted es el primero en notarlo en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?.

-Henríquez…Sandy Henríquez. Siempre a sus órdenes. Y usted desearía compartir el nombre suyo que me imagino debe ser hermoso.

-Ohh por favor. Añadió la enfermera sonrojándose. Es muy común me llamo Amy (acercándose al mostrador y con un ligero cambio en su voz) en cambio el suyo suena…no se raro…hasta excitante.

Robert no salía de su asombro. Me toco mirarlo solo por fastidiarlo y estaba boquiabierto. No era el único. Los hombres en la sala de espera estaban muy pendientes a la coqueta enfermera. La cual seguramente se mostraba muy aburrida con ellos pero conmigo era una historia diferente. Molesto Robert aclara su garganta en señal de que debíamos continuar.

-Oiga Amy…dígame…¿me hará usted el favor de dejarme pasar?.

-Debes convencerme o por lo menos invitarme a almorzar.

-Si me sigue mirando de esa manera haré algo más que convencerla. Decía yo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Terminara enamorándome. Que le parece si almorzamos dentro de una hora. Soy nuevo en esta ciudad y me gustaría una pequeña guía.

-Claro estaría encantada. Era lo que llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo…Sandy.

-Ahora ¿me permite pasar?...

La enfermera se muestra pensativa para luego decir todavía con una sensual sonrisa y mirada:

-Adelante pero antes…

Toma un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel apuntando su teléfono según creo. Ni me tome el tiempo de leerlo lo guarde y le pregunte donde se encontraba Pamela. Me dirigió al fondo del pasillo a la puerta de la izquierda. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Podría encontrarme con una escena extraña.

Por el pasillo salían y entraban hombres con los frascos en sus manos. Algunos con algún contenido otros completamente vacíos. Algunos hombres emergían muy maltratados como si hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo el…bueno ya saben…

Soportar a Robert hablando basura era otra cosa fuera de este mundo.

-Estas del carajo. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?...ni que tu fueras Tom Cruise tu sabes muy bien que tu eres más feo que yo.

-Seguridad en la vista Robert. ¿Qué tu hermana no te enseño eso?.

-¿Zaira te enseña esas cosas?.

-Cuando empecé si.

-Es injusto ella nunca se toma el tiempo.

-Será por que sabe que eres una causa perdida.

-Causa perdida tu ma…

-¡Aja la famosa puerta!...¿deberíamos tocar primero?.

-Hazte a un lado ¿no querías darle la sorpresa?.

Robert me empujo abriendo la puerta de pronto y entrando. Pero salio con la misma velocidad y motivación, salvo un cambio en el rostro casi de espanto. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Tocar la puerta?.

-Mucho mejor. Dijo Robert todavía recuperándose. Le esta metiendo el dedo en el… ( Robert hace las señas sin pronunciar las palabras pero como quiera no deja de intentarlo) en el cu…

-Ya se suficiente Robert. Dije yo con rostro asqueado. Terminemos con esto quieres.

Toque la puerta en tres ocasiones. Casi desesperado toque nuevamente, escuchando la voz rabiosa de Pamela hablando en ingles.

-Ya voy no ven que estoy atendiendo a un paciente…

Pamela abre la puerta con rostro de pocos amigos y de estar hastiada del lugar donde se encuentra. Por eso al mirarme fue una total sorpresa que la dejo paralizada.

-San…Sandy…

-Hey Pamela. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?.

Ella se puso bizca y callo al suelo frente a nosotros desmayada. Robert y yo compartimos miradas de rareza.

-¿Demasiado fuerte la impresión?.

-Creo que si Robert. ( me agacho a levantarla) vamos ayúdame antes de que llamemos la atención.

-Esa mujer pesa mucho loco. ¿Perdiste la mente?

-¿Y tu te crees que no pesas nada manatí con pelo?.

-¡Hey!...¡Sabes que odio ese comentario pedazo de idiota!.( se agacha ayudándome) Diablo mano me va a fastidiar la columna esta jodia ballena. (levantándola entre los dos) Mano si yo me pongo así pégame un tiro de verdad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.

-Claro que no. Dice Robert mientras la entramos dentro del pequeño cuarto y vemos al paciente espantado.

El paciente un hombre blanco que no pasaba de los 20 dijo subiéndose los pantalones:

-¡Esto es un atropello!...¡¿Salgan de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad!.( mira a Pamela ) ¡OH Dios son terroristas! (grita desaforadamente) ¡Auxilio Al Qaeda me quiere violar!.

Robert lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lanzo al delgado hombre contra la pared dejándolo inconciente pero llevándose una mesa metálica con el y tumbando una televisión que estaba encendida con material pornográfico. El hombre quedo inconciente. Robert se sobaba la mano con que había dado el golpe molesto.

-Estos gringos estupidos. Mira dique Al Qaeda. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?.

-Pensé que lo que te había molestado era la parte donde lo ibas a violar.

-Yo no ando mucho contigo pero si sigues así pediré que me transfieran.

-Me haces un favor…ayúdame a hacerla reaccionar.

Varios golpes en el rostro no fueron suficientes y Robert busco un poco de agua en un vaso de plástico. Cuando Pamela empezaba a entrar en si gracias a mis palabras Robert le lanza el agua fría. Si despertó pero esa manera agresiva no era lo que yo tenía en mente.

-Sabes que esperar no es mi fuerte.

-¿Dónde…donde estoy que paso?. Decía Pamela entrando en si y abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

-Hola ballenita. Te debo decir que estas en Disneyland y un negro de esos con cara da haitiano esta a punto de meterte…

-¡Robert cállate la boca llena de sapos y gusanos esa!

-Sandy…no puede ser que haces aquí…

-Bueno lamento la sorpresa repentina. Solo necesitaba hacerte unas preguntas.

-Pero…pero yo no trabajo aquí solo estoy de medio tiempo. Una amiga mía falto y…

-Le préstate tu mercedes también verdad. Dijo Robert molesto. Oye solo dime que sabes de Aris. ¿Esta enamorada de Sandy o no?.

-¿Qué?...(Pamela me mira extrañada) ¿viajaste hasta aquí solo por eso Sandy?.

-Bueno me obligaron. Respondí yo. Pero básicamente esa es la razón. Debo saber si siente algo por mi… no le diré a nadie sobre tu trabajo. Es más ni recordaras que estuve aquí…

-¿No recordare?...

-¡Pero es que el mamut no entiende!... ¿que sabes de Aris?.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que gritar?. Dijo Pamela ligeramente molesta.

Además pregúntale tu mismo. Tengo suficientes problemas ya para que me salgan con esta idiotez.

-Solo respóndeme. Dije yo con suavidad. No le hagas caso al manatí que me acompaña…

-Tengo mi nombre. Interrumpió Robert.

-¿Sabes si siente algo por mi?.

-Dice que eres una persona muy linda Sandy. Que desea conocerte más. Pero de ahí a que esta enamorada de ti…nunca me cuenta esas cosas tan privadas.

-No entiendo no eres tu su mejor amiga todo el tiempo.

-Claro pero como quiera no confía en mi completamente. Pero existe alguien a quien ella le cuenta todo ya que te veo tan interesado.

-¿Quién?. Pregunte yo hastiado de tanto misterio.

-No creo que puedas llegar a donde ella rápidamente.

-Solo dime donde esta y como puedo encontrarla.

-Es Gelixa. Esa estupida roba amigas.

-Bien Gelixa…¿Y donde la encuentro?.

Robert se quedo de una pieza cuando escucho la localización de esta amiga de Aris. Quien había tenido el gusto yo de conocer tan solo una vez. Era muy rara cabe señalar hablando de brujería y poderes místicos todo el tiempo. De los seres que no vemos y muchas cosas más. Ciertamente alguna de las amigas de Aris eran muy extrañas. Le lavamos el cerebro a Pamela rápidamente con una inyección que tuvimos que ponerle a la fuerza. Surgió una desconexión cefalo caudal momentánea donde la persona recibe órdenes como si se tratase de un monigote. Robert le aplico la desconexión al otro individuo y ordeno lo siguiente:

-Perdieron el conocimiento después de un rato de pasión salvaje. Cuando despierten prosigan…diviértanse.

Salí rápidamente por la puerta ignorando las palabras de Pamela aunque Robert no resistía la tentación de seguir coqueteando con ella.. Nos montamos en el auto apresuradamente esperando proseguir con nuestro próximo destino. No nos fijamos en el conductor hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Tenía un cuchillo clavado en su pecho que había trasvasado su pecho y a la vez el asiento. Sangre emanaba por la fatal herida y por los orificios nasales y bucales. Tenía los ojos abiertos desorbitados. De nuevo Robert no sabia que hacer. Era un inexperto en situaciones como esta y con sinceridad el asunto me tomo por total sorpresa.

Cuando quisimos salir del auto los seguros se activaron y los cristales eran reforzados contra balas. El auto se encendió solo y acelero velozmente dejándonos hundidos en el asiento.

-Hay coño que esta pasando…

-No se Robert ayúdame a desconectar el ca…

Un denso humo verde empezó a salir por debajo de los asientos. Dejar de respirar era lo obvio y buscar una salida nuestra solución. Golpee con la pistola los cristales pero era imposible. Lentamente perdía mis fuerzas. Los músculos se volvían más pesados y todo me daba vueltas. Así lo ultimo que recuerdo es mirar a Robert quien hace rato dormía como un bebe. Active la alarma especial en el reloj Almitron que llevaba puesto…

"Agentes en peligro"

La conquista de Aris súbitamente se había complicado.


	3. Chapter 3

La conquista de Aris…se complica

Base submarina Atlantes

Localización: Clasificada

Zaira se veía desconfiada. El sabelotodo de Walter hacia lo posible por convencerla pero ninguna de las pruebas eran suficientes. Nisiquera estar mirando el cuerpo calcinado guardado en la sección médica de Atlantes.

Walter estaba a punto de vomitar. Pero conservaba la calma o por lo menos eso intentaba. Hacia lo posible por demostrarle cierta dureza a Zaira que esta solo ignoraba o mejor dicho no le prestaba atención. Estaba Zaira vestida con este único traje azulado de oficinista. Arreglándose los espejuelos de vez en cuando hablando detrás de su mascarilla blanca con unos guantes puestos tocaba el cuerpo con cuidado.

En una mesa metálica un cuerpo calcinado completamente color carbón con notables facciones de sufrimiento y ambas manos petrificadas hacia arriba. Llevaba congelado alrededor de tres años y se mantenía bastante bien a pesar de todo. Zaira lo había guardado como evidencia. Buscando una manera de identificar el cadáver y así estar segura de su muerte. Pero hasta ahora mientras otros hacían lo suyo por sepultar el caso no queriendo recordar ese fatídico día, resultaba irrealizable para Zaira. Todos los mejores médicos forenses del mundo realizaron intensos estudios sobre el cadáver. No faltaban las pruebas dentales que también se quedaban en nada totalmente inconclusas. Quizás era una vieja obsesión de Zaira. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a ver un muerto o al menos a reconocerlo. Este simplemente carecía de descripción. Toco muy de cerca a la joven agente de rango Norid 5. Lo más cercano al presidente.

A Walter era obvio que no le gustaban estas visitas a la morgue. Se le notaba en el rostro pavoroso que miraba para todos lados como si alguno de los muertos que se hallaban en los congeladores fuera a levantarse.

-Señora perdone el atrevimiento. Dijo Walter con tímida voz viendo que Zaira seguía buscando pistas donde los expertos no la habían encontrado. ¿Por que sigue con lo mismo?...¿no ve que se hace daño a usted misma?. Haga lo que han hecho todos…darle punto final y archivar este caso. Es imposible que este vi…

-No te he preguntado tu opinión Walter. Espeto Zaira de pronto. Si quieres por que me cansa tu carita de asustado puedes irte. Déjame sola.

-Tampoco me pida eso…mira acuérdese que existe evidencia de gente que levanta los muertos y si estos…

-¡Déjame sola!...¡¿ Por donde oyes por el…!...(se da cuenta de su mala actitud y respira profundamente) lo lamento Walter. Me pongo así cada vez que veo a esta basura…

-Debemos darle sepultura señora. No creo que sea conveniente para nadie seguir viendo esto todo el tiempo. A todo el mundo le trae malos recuerdos.

Zaira contempla el cadáver una vez más esta vez desde cierta distancia.

-Creo que tienes razón Walter. Para mi todavía es difícil creerlo.

-Me asombra usted con una maestría en psicología dejándose dominar por sus emociones. Eso demuestra debilidad señora.

Zaira ríe silenciosamente observando al tembloroso Walter.

-Sabes Walter a veces pienso que estas enamorado de mí.

-¡¿Que…quien….yo!...¡Imposible!(sonrojándose) además usted no es mi tipo. (Después de esas palabras se le caen los papeles que lleva en la mano del nerviosismo y al intentar cojerlos se resbala de sus mismos pies) Oh perdone mi estupidez señora.

-Eres todo un mal de nervios…bueno Walter tengo cosas que hacer.

Zaira le pasa por el lado a Walter y este se percata de que no ha guardado el cadáver.

-Señora espere…(olvidándose de los papeles y levantándose rápidamente) el cadáver.

-Ah la bestia esa. Dijo Zaira de espaldas y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Guárdalo tu Walter. Después de todo es solo un muerto.

-¿Que?...espere no se valla…no me ignore…tengo mie…(se queda con la palabra en la boca tras la salida de Zaira por la puerta y el sonido que esta ocasiona al estrellarse la puerta hace que este de un brinco espantado) OH Dios yo no quiero quedarme aquí solito…(respira profundamente buscando calmarse y hablando para si mismo) Es solo un muerto. No puede pasar nada…pero es que yo vi lo de los zombis. ¿Pero que clase de pacifista soy yo?. Temblando por un muertito que nadie conoce. Yo puedo hacerlo…yo puedo hacerlo…soy el increíble Walter. El más fuerte. El más despiadado. Nadie puede contra mí. Ja soy solo yo contra el mundo.

Y una alarma repentina de su reloj Almitron lo hizo pegar este único grito chillón de espanto que cualquiera se confundiría y de lejos pensaría que se trataba de una damisela en peligro. Se escondió debajo de una mesa. Para luego después de tanto temblor darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Se hecho a reír casi con demencia orgulloso de que no hubiera sido nada que lo pudiera haber despellejado vivo. Se puso de espaldas al cadáver. Revisando el reloj Almitron.

"Agente 22015 en problemas"

"Ultimas coordenadas de su localización…."

-Ya empezamos mal. Que pudo haberle pasado a San…

Un leve sonido pero muy audible para Walter lo paralizo de pronto. Sabia que venia a sus espaldas. Como si se tratase de algo rompiéndose. De pronto no se sentía más solo.

-Es solo mi imaginación. Es solo mi imaginación. Soy el poderoso Walter. El increíble Walter…nadie puede contra mi…

Por primera vez cuando le funcionaba el espectáculo de salir corriendo despavorido hizo todo lo contrario. Walter consiguió fuerzas y se volteo hacia el cadáver llevándose una gran sorpresa y gritando despavorido.

Por esta vez su imaginación no le jugo una broma pesada…

A Zaira le pareció escuchar un grito. Pero estaba más pendiente a su Almitron que al miedoso de Walter quien solía asustarse por cualquier cosa. Las últimas coordenadas de Sandy lo posicionaban en New Jersey pero después de eso la señal se vio interrumpida. Pocas personas sabían sobre la red Almitron especialmente sobre este reloj que lucia como uno convencional.

Se apresuro al centro de mando. Donde había una pantalla gigante y otros expertos en comunicación tratando los problemas mundiales y constantes de otros agentes pacifistas. La alarma ya había sido transmitida y Zaira pregunto:

-¿Que tenemos ya lo encontraron?.

-Todavía no señora. Respondió un joven agente. Esperamos sus órdenes.

-Es raro. Añadió otro. No existe notificación alguna de Sandy en alguna misión especial en New Jersey todas esas cosas se notifican primero.

-Es material clasificado. Se apresuro a decir Zaira. Digamos que Sandy se consiguió novia.

Todo el centro de mando se paralizo. Miraron a Zaira sin creerse sus últimas palabras. A Sandy no se le conocía ninguna prometida desde… bueno no valía la pena mencionarlo.

-El mismo Sandy que nosotros conocemos.

-El único que ustedes conocen.

-No puede ser el que se pasa lamentándose y llorando como los perritos en celo…nah no lo creo.

Todos se pusieron a comentar entre ellos. Zaira les siguió la corriente por un rato hasta que dijo en voz alta:

-Muy bien se que están emocionados pero debemos encontrarlo y nada de esto a los Duques…¿de acuerdo?...ya saben como son esos viejos tan especiales para nosotros. Y tampoco empiecen a regarlo por ahi en esa red de noticias que ustedes tienen. Ya mucha gente se a enterado de acuerdo…

Eso último sonó más a una petición que a una orden. Los jóvenes del centro de mando expertos en computación, siendo esa prácticamente la única vida social conocida por ellos afirmaron no hacer nada de eso. Pero sus miradas cómplices decían otra cosa. Ahora con sumo interés se pusieron a trabajar. Buscar la última localización de Sandy no parecía ser tarea sencilla. Quién lo había secuestrado parecía conocer muy bien lo que hacia. Zaira se dio cuenta que con esto no llegaría a ningún lado por consiguiente decidió inclinarse a la opción alterna. Todos los miembros de la familia Henríquez tenían un transmisor subcutáneo. Se acerco a una de las computadoras tecleando rápidamente. Era raro verla haciendo eso por lo que se gano la mirada perpleja de todo el mundo. En la pantalla gigante apareció un mapa en otra región distante a la de los Estados Unidos. Era una pequeña isla en medio de la nada.

-Por lo menos los encontré y al parecer están vivos. Todo lo que queda es hacer una misión de rescate.

-La iniciaremos inmediatamente.

-Gracias. Dijo Zaira más calmada y cruzándose de brazos. Si mi abuelo se entera de que secuestraron a Sandy…

-¿Enterarme de que?.

Eran pocas las veces que a Zaira se le erizaba la piel. Odiaba ser sorprendida de esta manera por el viejo agente retirado Leonardo Henríquez. Su abuelo. Ella siempre hacia lo posible por adivinar su llegada. Rastreaba todos los rincones. Pero saber a ciencia cierta cuando el veterano hombre aparecería de manera sorpresiva era casi imposible.

Odiaba cuando venia a supervisarla y ponerle un defecto al trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo realizaba. De cualquier forma debía siempre tenerlo de buenas. Era la persona que le brindaría la recomendación para presidenta cuando llegara el momento. Oculto la expresión de desaprobación que representaba esta inoportuna visita con una sonrisa perfectamente hipócrita.

-Hola abuelito lindo bendición. Te ves bien. Me hubieras avisado tu llegada y prepararía un comité de bienvenida para ti. Sabes muy bien que una persona de renombre como tu que lucho tanto por la paz siempre se merece ser recordada…(pensando mientras sigue sonriendo) viejo decrepito cascarrabias…viejo verde desgraciado…

-Cada vez que vengo sigues igual de hipócrita Amiris.

-Huyyy…pensó Zaira de nuevo deseando tener una pistola para pegarle un balazo. No me llames por mi segundo nombre…es que este viejo… tranquila Zaira todo sea por la presidencia.

-Veo que las cosas siguen igual aquí…dijo don Leonardo caminando por el centro de mando no siendo saludado por nadie antes lo hacían pero deseaba que prosiguieran trabajando regañándolos como todo un dictador.

-No se a que te refieres abuelito. Volvió a decir Zaira de manera condescendiente. Hemos actualizado todos nuestros sistemas y bueno los agentes pacifistas trabajan incansablemente por la paz mundial.

-No fuéramos nadie sin su ayuda señora.

Zaira quien había preparado de antemano ese comentario ( por lo menos le daba tiempo a preparar algunas cosas para cuando llegara de esta única manera sorpresiva) soltó una sonrisa inesperada. Cómo si el comentario la hubiera complacido grandemente aunque deseaba conservar cierta modestia reflejada. Don Leonardo hizo lo propio. Reír cínicamente a sabiendas de la trastada de Zaira.

-Buen intento Amiris. Pero se necesita más que eso para lograr convencerme. Especialmente después de…¿cuál seria la mejor manera de describirlo?...

-Aquí viene su palabra favorita. Pensó Zaira nuevamente ahora sin poder ocultar su molestia manteniendo una sonrisa obviamente forzada. Mierda..

-¡Mierda!. Exclamo Don Leonardo de pronto alzando la voz. ¡Esto es una perfecta mierda!.

-Abuelo perdona la interrupción pero (Zaira aclara su garganta antes de hablar) yo he trabajado muy duro para que te refieras a mi de esa manera. Mira si quieres te muestro los avances que hemos realizado y comparado con años anteriores las escalas muestran…

-Amiris…de nuevo lo importante es el ahora y de la manera que te veo no pienses en esa recomendación cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Qué diablos quiere este viejo de mi?...

-Pero olvidémonos de temas irrelevantes…dime ¿Dónde esta mi querido Sandy?. El pacificador ejemplar que solo se centra en su trabajo en vez (mira a Zaira de manera despectiva siendo el mensaje directamente para ella) de sus propios intereses.

-El ha sido…

-¡El esta muy bien!. Dijo Zaira de pronto interrumpiendo al agente que se dirigía a hablar. ¡No puede estar mejor…en otra de sus ejemplares misiones para mantener la paz mundial!. Esta en el Líbano ¿sabes?. Y como siempre las negociaciones van muy adelantadas. El declara que en algunas dos semanas más se declarara el cese al fuego. Siempre es muy preciso con sus fechas si no no las diera. Conoces muy bien a mi viejo tío. (Acompaña todo esto con una risa nerviosa)

-Y ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme con el y su transmisor de emergencia se encuentra activado?...Me imagine que serias tu la incompetente que estaría a cargo del centro de mando y decidí darme la vuelta. Seguramente algo le a pasado a mi hijo y tu ni siquiera haz mandado un equipo de rescate capaz de localizarlo.

-¡A eso me dirigía hasta que llegaste a moles…(Zaira se queda callada ante la mirada perpleja de Don Leonardo)!. Perdón. Tienes razón…soy una incompetente.

-Era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Una alarma sonó de pronto. Era conocida por Zaira y el mismo Don Leonardo. Era todo lo menos esperado y para Zaira el solo escucharla le decía que las cosas no se podían poner peores. La presidencia se iba cada vez más lejos. Se aprecio en la pantalla gigante. Sectores eran invadidos por muertos vivientes caminando atacando a todos los agentes sacándoles el cerebro. Aquellos con armas correspondían. Pero eran en masa y seguían moviéndose con rapidez tomando totalmente por sorpresa a todo el mundo. No era la primera vez que Zaira veía una escena parecida. De hecho tenía experiencia en ese aspecto. Empezó a repartir órdenes inmediatamente. Mandando una señal de emergencia a todos los sectores que todavía no había sido invadidos.

A Leonardo le parecía muy graciosa la escena. Solo aseguraba para el lo fracasada que era su nieta. Que no la quisiera a ella en la presidencia era por obvias razones. Deseaba poner a uno de sus hijos especialmente a quien el consideraba el más talentoso. Entre todos los sonidos que se distinguían estaba la risa en trasfondo de Leonardo. Que a pesar de ser casi inaudible, para Zaira era como un infierno. El peor y más desesperante sonido. Así enojada le grito:

-¡¿De que te ríes!. ¡No le veo lo gracioso!.

-Parece que se te olvido el límite de gente en la morgue. Esa maldición lleva casi un siglo.

-¡Pues para tu mayor información no se me ha olvidado!. Hice la cuenta esta mañana según creo y ni tan siquiera llegaba al numero 666. Eran menos de 200.

-No puede ser posible. Exclamo Leonardo de pronto tornándose serio. ¿Andas insinuando?...

-Que se repite la historia. La perfecta distracción. Siempre te dije que no había desaparecido. Ese cuerpo era ajeno. Pero nadie me creyó.

-Son solo especulaciones.

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?...si quieres quédate aquí sacando conclusiones abuelito lindo. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como salvar a mi gente.

Zaira salio corriendo del centro de mando. Leonardo la seguiría algunos minutos después todavía pensativo y dudoso. El mismo vio el cuerpo envuelto en llamas. Nadie sobreviviría a eso al menos que…

Mientras continuaba el caos en la base de Atlantes, nadie prestaba atención a lo que realmente ocurría. Excepto Zaira quien se imaginaba de quien debía ser el autor de todo esto. Se sentía estar reviviendo el pasado a cada segundo. Hacia lo posible por llegar al almacén de armas. Al final solo ordeno que todos los sectores se cerraran. No le temía muertos andantes. De hecho funcionaba bastante bien contra la ira que contenía ver al viejo cascarrabias que tenia por abuelo.

Alguien había colocado cuerpos de más en la morgue tiempo después que ella reviso la cuenta. Algo que representaba rutina. Era difícil moverse entre el mal olor de los cuerpos tanto de los ya muertos como de los recientemente asesinados por convertirse en zombis. De cualquier forma la normalidad había regresado por el momento pero había paralizado las operaciones en el centro de mando, dejándolos descomunicados con el resto del mundo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Zaira de arreglar todo con la mayor brevedad posible los regaños no se hicieron esperar y resulto amonestada por algo que según ella no resultaba su culpa.

El presidente salio de su oficina donde guardaba una de esas especiales siestas en la tarde, estirando sus músculos y molesto por que su secretaria no le había llevado el habitual café que lo esperaba. Sin sus espejuelos no reconoció que la secretaria yacía en el escritorio en un charco de sangre con partes desmembradas de su cuerpo. El se había mantenido seguro todo el tiempo quien sabe como. Cuando Don Leonardo apareció le explico con increíble esmero lo ocurrido. Ambos hombres disfrutaban de botellas de vino de antigua cosecha como si nada hubiera pasado. Zaira por consiguiente se quedo resolviendo el trabajo sucio. Siendo esta la responsabilidad que le tocaba, pero sabia muy bien que el informe ignorado por el presidente( el cual se desprendió de ella completamente como si esta no existiera cuando vio a su viejo compañero de aventuras encerrándose en la oficina con este), era el único sustento que tenia para salir bien parada de esta. En otras ocasiones lo lograría. Pero seguir seduciendo al presidente de la liga no era ya algo que le estuviera agradando mucho. Además tarde se dio cuenta de que el experimentado viejo parecía estarla usando.

El rescate a Sandy ya iba en camino. Todavía la experiencia le decía que algo extraño ocurría. La red de asuntos paranormales se encargo rápidamente de levantar la maldición de los muertos. Puesta hace más de un siglo por un grupo de Necromancer quienes salieron perdiendo en una vieja disputa. Todavía la maldición no tenia forma de levantarse por lo que aprendieron a acostumbrarse al hecho de no pasarse del límite de cadáveres.

En el pasado sin embargo alguien conocido por la liga y que de esa misma forma traiciono a la misma uso una técnica similar. Cadáveres que aparecieron misteriosamente en la morgue y en otros lugares ocultos de Atlantes. El objetivo en el pasado fue robar armas declarando un conflicto armado con toda la liga. No obstante el intento fue frustrado aunque fue uno de los más cercanos a una total destrucción en la historia de la liga.

Olvidándose de lo que pudieran hablar el par de viejos insípidos, Zaira encontró la armería intacta después de una rápida revisión. Aparte de lo normal, primeros informes indicaban que nada de vital protección o que representara un peligro inminente para la liga y a su vez para el resto de la población mundial había sido dañado, alterado o desaparecido. Zaira todavía se negaba a creerse tal cuento. Algo tuvieron que haberse llevado. Ella revisaba esa cuenta con recelo. Bueno debía aceptar que en ocasiones se volvía tan rutinario que delegaba la labor en otros por tener mucho trabajo. De igual manera esto no significaba que ella no estuviera segura de lo que hacia.

El cuerpo de Walter fue hallado en la morgue totalmente desmembrado. No de la forma pensada debido a que Walter era un androide. Uno de esos primeros prototipos con personalidad alterada. Los anteriores se creían muy valientes y eso ocasionaba un problema. Terminaron creyéndose superiores a los humanos pero esa era otra historia.

No era la primera vez que a Walter le pasaba algo malo. Sufría accidentes todo el tiempo. Pero como la compañía encargada de fabricarlos de nombre Cyberbiotica, los prestaba para pruebas de igual manera los reemplazaba sin muchas explicaciones. Zaira una vez le cayó a tiros por insoportable y propasado. Este en cuestión parecía estar siempre enamorado de ella de la manera más infantil y juvenil posible. No era el único androide haciéndose pasar por humano en las facilidades de Atlantes. No se revelaba la identidad de ninguno puesto que el experimento se trataba de eso mismo. Evaluar su comportamiento entre los humanos hasta llegar a la copia perfecta. Después de eso que seria lo siguiente. Algunos llegaban a imaginárselo. A hacer bromas al respecto pero temerosos en el fondo. Se consolaban pensando que ese era un futuro muy lejano todavía.

Las incongruencias continuaban. Todo seguía imputando a Zaira como la principal causante de lo ocurrido. Una simple falta de atención. Cuando esto representaba la primera enseñanza requerida para dirigir las operaciones principales del centro de mando. Ciertamente la habían tomado por sorpresa. Tenía capacidad para improvisar en cualquier cosa, sin embargo existían ciertos detalles que la dejaban casi sin explicación. No tenía palabras y ella presentía que debía tratarse de una vil estrategia. ¿Pero de quién?. Por eso no tuvo que resultarle sorpresa lo siguiente que presencio cuando entro al centro de mando. Don Leonardo al lado del viejo carcacha del presidente, hablando muy amigablemente incluso riendo como si se tratase de un día casual en la liga. En este momento Zaira estaba con aires de paranoia y desconfiaba de cualquiera que le pasara por el lado. Alguien quería ostentar con su carrera. Con los sueños forjados. Ella solo podía imaginárselo. Así cuando vio la sonrisa cínica de Don Leonardo no dudo que se tratase de otro truquito del increíble abuelo que le guardaba tanto cariño.

-Ah Zaira querida. Dijo el Presidente recibiéndola. ¿Dónde estabas te andábamos buscando?...(en son de broma) no debes preocuparte no como gente al menos que estemos en mi oficina…(se ríe como si hubiera hecho el comentario antes y Zaira solía reírle la gracia esta vez solo obtiene su seriedad) Bueno puedes redactarme lo ocurrido…digo si sabes que paso verdad…

-Claro. Añadió Zaira con una sonrisa claramente hipócrita. Pero me parece que mi abuelo aquí presente lo puso al tanto de todo. Así que de que sirve. Me consta que el cariñoso de mi abuelo tuvo que haberle envenenado la mente. ¿Vamos atrévase a decírmelo?. No debe preocuparse no como gente ni cuando estoy en esos días del mes.

-Cálmate Amiris. Veras no queremos hacerte una encerrona ni nada por el estilo si eso es lo que estas pensando.

-¿Dime abuelo cuando dejaras de ser tan cínico?. ¿Y cuantas veces debo repetirte lo mismo?. (Alzando la voz) ¡No me llames Amiris maldita sea!.

-No tienes derecho a hablarle así…es tu abuelo. Le debes respeto.

-¿Respeto?...¿Yo?. ¿A quién?. Al anciano que quiere quitarme el derecho de ser presidenta. Lo único que hace es atacarme. Puedo llegar a pensar que todo esto es un truco de el. Yo revise esa cuenta esta mañana. De donde salieron tantos cadáveres. Pregúntele al vejestorio este.

-Zaira Amiris Alberto Henríquez me estas faltando el respeto estas calumniándome. Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita. Puede irte muy mal. Eres una ignorante. Igualita que toda la familia de tu padre. Los peores pacifistas que he visto y ya no me queda duda no heredaste nada de nosotros. (con orgullo exagerado creyéndose súper héroe) Los legendarios Henríquez.

-No me hagas reír deberías decir los corruptos Henríquez. El hombre con mil amantes por todos lados que le pedía a mi padre que no le dijera nada a su hija y cuando mi madre se entero pues le hechaste la culpa al que juro silencio…eso no lo dices verdad maldito abusador.

Los ojos verdes de Don Leonardo estuvieron a punto de estallar después de esas palabras. Zaira lo enfrentaba más bien furiosa por todo lo ocurrido. Ella por lo general no perdía los estribos con facilidad. Sin embargo este parecía ser un día especial. Leonardo le alzo la mano para pegarle en frente de todos los que presenciaban el drama. El centro de mando prácticamente estaba paralizado. Zaira no movió un músculo. Ni tan siquiera pestaño. Mantuvo la seriedad y la mirada furiosa esperando el golpe si es que el hombre se atrevía. Este sonrió de nuevo con ese cinismo insoportable. Demostrando que siempre traía algo entre manos.

-No perderé el tiempo más contigo Amiris. De cualquier forma haz tenido suficiente insolencia y tus días en esta posición están contados.

-Creo que esa debe ser una desición que yo debo tomar. (Pensando) si supiera lo mucho que esta mujer me mama el…

-Y se que tomara la mejor desición por el bien de la liga Presidente. Dijo Don Leonardo poniéndole la mano en el hombro al Presidente. Esta a sido una particular visita. Creo que e visto mucho por hoy y no quiero seguir entorpeciendo el trabajo de mi querida nieta aquí presente. Así que Presidente…hasta la próxima. Le traeré ese vinito que le prometí.

-Desde que te conozco llevas con esa viejo tacaño.

-La reservo para un día especial. ( con esto mira a Zaira indicándole que el día especial era cuando esta fuera relevada de su cargo) ¿No me pides la bendición nieta?.

-Vete a examinar la próstata. Le dijo Zaira pasándole por el lado tocándole el hombro con agresividad y regresando a sus labores)

-Las mujeres.

-Si las mujeres. De cualquier forma Zaira…Sandy sabe cuidarse solo. Pero por lo menos puedes hacer el esfuerzo de intentar encontrarlo. Digo si todavía sabes como hacerlo.

Con esto Don Leonardo se retiro y en su mente Zaira escucho la canción del cruel Darth Vader tras su partida. Escucharía la misma si lograra anticipar sus llegadas. ¿Acaso su abuelo había llegado tan lejos y la despreciaba tanto como para humillarla de esa manera?. Al cerrarse las puertas metálicas que abrían y cerraban automáticamente, el Presidente preguntó:

-¿Qué de Sandy?.

-Lo han secuestrado.

-Me cago en el Ku Kux Clan. ¿Lo hicieron ellos verdad?. Esos hijos de la mala leche no aguantan negros en Oklahoma (gritando) Prepara mi avión Zaira y búscame las escopetas yo mismo me encargo de esa gente como que mi nombre es…

-Estaba en New Jersey.

-¿Cómo que fue lo que dijiste?.

-En New Jersey.

-Anda…( se queda pensativo por un momento y luego se ríe casi con demencia) A pues debe ser un raro sueño que tuve. Viejas experiencias con los del Ku Kux. Estabas incluida mi gordita preciosa…

-Puedo suponer que si. También secuestraron a mi hermano andaba con el. De hecho no me preocupo tanto por Sandy si no por Robert. No tiene mucha experiencia.

-¿Por quién?.

-Por Robert. Dice Zaira con cara de hastió. El gordito como yo. Al que mandamos a la aldea que se lo quiso comer después…el que tiene mucho pelo y se niega a recortarse…

-No de verdad debe ser un hermano nuevo. Me acuerdo de Ema. Dios como vuela ese muchacho. Parece un ganso. Al del anuncio de la compañía de seguros… pero Robert…no no me suena…

-Yogi.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee!. ¡¿Secuestraron al pelu de Yogi!. ¡Dejaste que secuestraron al mejor de tus cuatro hermanos!.

-Nada más tengo dos.

-Por la madre hermafrodita de Hitler en serio no se que te pasa. Debemos hacer algo. Manda a tu otro hermano a rescatarlo… ¿Cómo es que se llama?.

-¿Ema?.

-No ese…¿Quién es?.

-El que dijo sabe volar.

-Un hermano que sabe volar…pero que clase de familia más espeluznante. Bueno no me sorprende con las cosas que hemos visto.

-Hay Cristo… esta bien lo haré. Ahora regrese a su oficina. ¿Quiere?.

-A mi tu no me mandas. Yo hago lo que me de la gana por un demonio.

-Bueno si no se va (Zaira le habla en voz baja) No puedo darle cariñitos. Mejor valla a esconderse. Estoy muy agitada y me hace falta un poquito de cariño a la antigua…acuérdese de la pastillita.

-Hay que jodienda lo que es la vida. Lo pienso, te visualizo, pero no reacciona…te espero mi tesorito. Hoy me transformo en tu cacique no me dejes esperando como la ultima vez…

-Claro que no…(pensando) no se acaba de morir el viejo este. Creo que tendré que encargarme personalmente de eso.

Mientras el Presidente salía a su lento paso. Siempre en esa actitud alegre los que trabajaban en el centro de mando habían cambiado su atención a otros asuntos de interés acostumbrados a tales escenitas con Don viagro. Se preguntaban si ocurría algo más con Zaira pero tampoco que ninguno se atreviera a preguntarle. Bueno no era la única acosada. Porque al Presidente se le conocía por estar enamorando a cuanta muchachita joven se le paraba enfrente.

Comunicaciones se restablecieron con el resto del mundo. Pero dos cosas habían cambiado. El rescate a Sandy resulto inconcluso dirigiendo a una isla desierta que Zaira sabia que no cualquiera entraría a esta. Por eso Zaira tomo medidas más drásticas reconociendo de la isla en la que Sandy y el joven Robert se encontraban. Estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo. Sandy de seguro sabría defenderse pero Robert…Sandy no seria capaz de abandonar a su sobrino. Pero con tantas cosas que ocurrían al mismo tiempo. Se le hacia fácil llegar a una conclusión final. Así Zaira dio su orden.

-Llamen al agente 40983.

De nuevo aquellos jóvenes del centro de mando compartieron miradas más bien emocionadas.

-¿Quiere que llamemos al barón rojo Señora?... Sabe como es de temperamental.

-Lo sé pero es el único más rápido. Además no esta mal una reunión familiar de vez en cuando.

_**Tokio Japón**_

Entre los edificios de la avanzada ciudad de Tokio se movía una gigantesca sombra. Eran las primeras horas de la noche estrellada con una increíble luna llena. La tierra se estremecía y algunas personas que caminaban por la ciudad que empezaba a descansar después de un ajetreado día lograron ver la bestia que se aproximaba silenciosamente.

No era la primera vez que los visitaba y hacia estragos sobre la ciudad.

-¡Godzillaaaa!.

Así de tan solo escuchar el nombre captaba la atención de todo el mundo, quienes empezaban a gritar a correr a dejar los carros en medio de la carretera y hasta atropellar gente y chocar con otros vehículos luchando por escapar. Lo curioso es que la bestia solo caminaba por la ciudad y con cada paso dejaba una autopista semidestruida con un cráter en el cual los autos caían en el interior. Y la cola del reptil afectaba los edificios. Pero parecía que no era intencional. Era solo que su tamaño era descomunal y el hacia lo posible por pasar por desapercibido. Cosa que le resultaba imposible hasta el momento. Todos estaban acostumbrados a la bestia Godzilla. Lo que desconocían es que esta bestia andaba por Japón mucho antes que esta fuera poblada.

Si era cierto que se enfrentaba a otras bestias resultado de las bombas atómicas lanzadas sobre Hiroshima y Nagazaki. Pero en vez de los japoneses darse cuenta de eso juzgaban todo por la destrucción rampante dejada a su paso metiéndose en el medio a bombazos. Preparaban todos los tanques, los aviones, incluso misiles antiaéreos.

Godzilla herido como estaba los enfrentaba por que debía defenderse. Pero muchas veces los ignoraba. Solo se retiraba de nuevo al océano mientras los japoneses seguían en sus ataques de histeria. Se repetía la historia una y otra vez. Por lo que Godzilla aparecía cada vez con menos frecuencia. Total nadie lo entendía. No podía hablar y cuando hacia un primitivo intento de comunicación una bola de fuego salía llevándose a unos cuantos. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Motivos suficientes para dejar de comunicarse. Esta gente sencillamente no entendería.

Esta vez mientras cruzaba la ciudad no seria la excepción que la policía apareciera, helicópteros de noticias y militares sobrevolaran cerca de el, lo alumbraran con potentes luces buscando dejarlo ciego y lo atacaran con ametralladoras y misiles. Para Godzilla representaba una rutina demasiado arcaica. Las balas le hacían cosquillas y dependiendo el misil pues resultaba en alguna molestia. Aparte cabe señalar los misiles con cascos nucleares que le causaban más daño a la ciudad que a el mismo.

Y aparecieron los tanques frente a el con un grupo de soldaditos japoneses más asustados que preparados. Dispararon como locos a veces sin una puntería acertada impactando edificios en vez de a Godzilla. La bestia solo les paso por encima dejándolos atrás curiosamente sin hacerles daño. Pero los japoneses insistían y Godzilla parecía sin dirección. Mas bien a pesar de otras tantas batallas nadie (incluso contra un hombre gigante con un ridículo traje rojo) amenazaba la ciudad esta vez y Godzilla solo andaba por la ciudad pues sin propósito. Quizás salio a tomar un poco de aire fresco o guardaba la esperanza de que esta gente hubiera cambiado de actitud. Todo lo contrario.

Se puede decir que Godzilla se canso de tanta hostilidad y puso de nuevo rumbo hacia el mar. Fue entonces que recibió un impacto fuera de lo normal. Este no simplemente molestaba era doloroso en cierta manera y detuvo su paso casi por completo. Esta esfera de energía azulada captaba su atención sobremanera. Luego este diminuto punto rojizo en el estrellado cielo con una estela del mismo color. Se asemejaba mucho a un cometa. Seguía disparando estas esferas de energía con asombrosa puntería. La bestia nuevamente buscaba evadirlos, queriendo regresar al océano sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero el extraño personaje le seguía los pasos muy de cerca. Antes de que este llegara otro parecido al primero le cerró el camino. Lo rodeaba un aura verde con un traje metálico del mismo color y un casco con visor negro. Era delgado y pequeño. Un punto insignificante comparado con Godzilla. En su espalda dos propulsores supersónicos acoplados. Tecnología todavía no vista por el resto de la humanidad.

-¡Detente lagartijo sin tetas!...¡Ya no le harás más daño a esta gente!.

El diminuto personaje lo amenazaba con una extraña arma acoplada a su armadura. Quizás si Godzilla hablara esta serian sus palabras ante la cara extrañada que la bestia presento:

-A pues bien…

-¡De ahora en adelante aprenderás a respetarme por que yo soy el hombre que a volado todo el planeta…soy el increíble Wick maaaaan!

El increíble Wick Man como se hacia llamar el de la armadura verde que parecía ser hecha alguien de bajo presupuesto empezó a disparar esferas de energía igual de intensas en cuando a brillo se refiere por lo que atemorizaron a Godzilla. Pero cuando estas llegaron a su cuerpo más le preocupaban las balas. Wick Man continuaba su inofensivo ataque volando alrededor de Godzilla. Si no le hacia nada y no empezaba a reírse era por que no sabia como y aparte no quería abusar de un ser tan patético. De nuevo apareció el que realmente le preocupaba con una armadura mucho más avanzada atacándolo por la espalda. Ese tuvo un efecto que enojo mucho a Godzilla y al no poder atraparlo la presencia del otro que no se cansaba de dar vueltas creyéndose que infligía algún daño ya lo estaba mareando. En vez de lanzarle una llamarada de fuego como seria preciso, busco en lo más profundo de su garganta propinándole un escupitajo verdoso y a la vez muy pegajoso que llevo al "increíble Wick Man" a tener un asombroso aterrizaje.

-¡Esto no se a acabado!. Decía Wick Man mientras caía. ¡Se necesita más que eso para derrotar al increíble Wick hay coñooo!.

Se estrello sobre el techo de un autobús. Envuelto en esa materia verdosa para su mala suerte algún tipo de combustión tuvieron que crear los propulsores supersónicos mezclado con la volátil saliva de Godzilla. Por consiguiente el autobús exploto. El que seguía volando con su armadura roja y creando esferas de energía al juntar sus manos y cargarlas por unos segundos parecía estar equipado con armas muy avanzadas. Cuando vio a quien destacaba ser el compañero debajo del casco se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Dios concédeme el milagro.

Godzilla aprovechando el momento estático del agresor original lanzo una llamarada de fuego de la cual apenas pudo escapar.

-Esa te quedo buena lagarto. A ver como te suena mi mejor golpe…

El aura rojiza que lo rodeaba aumento de intensidad. Así también como tomo altura y en su visor electrónico apuntaba su objetivo el corazón.

-No eres enemigo para mí.

Bajando a una velocidad casi supersónica el movimiento bautizado bajo el nombre de la lanza de Aquiles de seguro trasvasaría a Godzilla quien apenas tenia tiempo para moverse o reaccionar. Pero en el último segundo…

-¡Yo me encargare de ti lagartijo sin tetas!...

-¡Hijo de pu…!...

Cambio el curso rápidamente por quien se había metido en el medio. Estrellándose contra consecutivos edificios que hacían de todo menos reducir la velocidad. Al final termino a varias millas de distancia realmente luciendo como un cometa chocando con una montaña no sin antes pasar por un bosque e incendiarlo casi por completo.

El increíble Wick Man no hizo nada como era de esperarse. Godzilla reconociendo la oportunidad continúo su camino al mar internándose en este, mientras Wick Man exclamaba lleno de júbilo:

-¡Así mismo!...¡Vete corriendo cobarde!. ¡No puedes contra mi por que soy el más poderoso…invencible…el único que se conoce el inmenso cielo de memoria…yo que e volado con los ángeles de cerca y batallado contra los peores demonios…yo soy el increíble Wick Maaaaaaaan!.

Y del agua salio otro escupitajo a toda velocidad que impacto de nuevo al maltrecho Wick Man. Este salio disparado y solo se escucho el quejido al recibir el golpe de saliva…

Sepultado en la tierra estaba el Barón Rojo. Adolorido ya que la armadura estaba acoplada a su cuerpo siendo el sustento de su vida. Escuchaba centenares de alarmas e imágenes mentales llegaban a su cerebro diciéndole los daños. Era común que estuviera molesto o enojado por alguna razón. Era un joven aventurero que a pesar de la enfermedad de bajas defensas que no le permitía estar entre la demás gente comúnmente no detuvo sus deseos de convertirse en un rebelde sin causa buscando el mejor lugar para desafiar al peligro. Duro muchos años solo en su habitación casi sin amigos. Bueno salvo el tonto de Will. No sabía la razón por la cual no siguió de largo y se deshizo de una vez y por todas del estupido incompetente de Will. Quien recibió una armadura muy parecida a la de el. Un prototipo que necesitaba perfeccionarse.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de entre la tierra que lo cubría recibió una extraña llamada. Se reflejo la imagen de su hermana Zaira en el visor.

-Hermanito lindo. El despiadado Barón Rojo. ¿Qué cuentas?.

-Estaba mal y ahora contigo empeoraron las cosas.

-Ema…no seas tan hostil. Mira que soy tu hermana mayor y pues te quiero. De veras te extraño. Aquí en la liga pacifista todos te necesitamos. Estaríamos orgullosos de ti…eso no significa que no lo estemos ya. Por tu impedimento y todo eso has logrado salir ade…

-Zaira no soy el viejo ese a quien le tocas los testículos. Dime que quieres y terminemos con esto. De cualquier forma la respuesta es no.

-Es solo un pequeñísimo favor.

-Quiero estar solo no entiendes. No me molestes.

-Se lo debes a Sandy Ema y creo que a mi también. No te gustaría que le dijera a mami lo que te pasas haciendo…la verdadera identidad del Barón Rojo y su compañero Wick Man…

-¡El no es nada mío me cago en la madre de todos los demonios!.

-De cualquier forma Sandy y yo fuimos los que te conseguimos la armadura esa que llevas puesta. Luego te pusiste rebelde y míranos. No te hemos reclamado nada. Solo buscamos tu felicidad.

-¿Desde cuando te importa la felicidad de alguien que no sea tu?.,

-Muy bien. Si así son las cosas. No lo hagas por mi. Pero hazlo por Sandy y Robert. Han sido secuestrados.

-No es la primera vez. ¿Se te olvido lo que hacia Sandy?.

-Cállate de eso no se habla Ema. Esta línea no es segura. Además eso no se menciona. Es parte del tratado. ¿Se te olvido que así fue que hiciste fama?.

-¿Y quien lo secuestro Osama?.

-No se con exactitud. No me atrevo a sospechar nada. Solo tengo las coordenadas y desde ahora te advierto no conseguirás nada sobre la tierra si sabes a lo que me refiero. No tendrás oportunidad de pasarte volando por ahí…

-¿Acaso me tomas por algún cobarde?. Puedo luchar con cualquiera.

-Yo creo que eres como las gallinas. Cuando se asustan cogen vuelo.

-Esa si no te la paso gorda apestosa. Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada a ti y por mi Sandy se puede ir al mismo carajo.

-Hay Ema pero si los rumores son ciertos. Eres un perfecto cobarde. Por eso es tan difícil encontrarte.

-¡Cuida tus palabras mal…!

-Te dejo las coordenadas por si quieres demostrarme lo contrario. También necesito que lo hagas rápido. Sandy debe seguir la misión de conquista de su esposa…

Dejo a Ema con las palabras en la boca. ¿Sandy casándose?. Decía no importarle pero a el le debía su libertad después de todo. Fue una de las pocas personas que siempre le brindo una esperanza aunque fuera demasiado fantasiosa. A lo mejor Sandy se merecía un pequeño favor de vuelta. Aparte sonaba arriesgado y Godzilla se le había escapado. De seguro los japoneses no pagarían y querrían que pagara los daños causados a la ciudad. Definitivamente ese no era negocio. Era tiempo de tomar vuelo nuevamente hacia la próxima aventura.

Así Ema salio a toda velocidad dejando la increíble estela roja que lo identificaba como el Barón Rojo. Deseaba que Will no lo persiguiera esta vez pero nada podía hacer. Ya lo había visto.

-¡Voy detrás de ti Ema!...opino lo mismo. La gente vivirá mejor gracias a nosotros. El despiadado Barón Rojo y el increíble Wick Man.

-Todos los días le ruego al señor por que no acaba de matarlo para que joda a San Pedro o algo…ni el mejor gato tiene tantas vidas…

En el cielo se dibujaban las dos estelas que luego parecían estrellas. Allá iban al peligroso rescate en el cual como siempre buscaban la aventura más allá del peligro de no saber lo que les esperaba…

_**Puerto Rico**_

_**Hato Rey**_

_**Universidad Politécnica **_

Estos dos agentes en un auto negro persiguieron a Aris durante todo el día. Era ya las seis y treinta de la tarde y la joven Aris regresaba a la universidad para una última clase de cálculo. Los dos agentes le tiraban fotos un trabajo rutinario pero extenuante. Esta muchacha no había hecho nada interesante durante el día. Desde la siete de la mañana ya estaba en la universidad. Saliendo luego a mediados de la una de la tarde hacia la biblioteca donde duraría hasta las cuatro. Allí en uno de las áreas de recreación de la universidad se limitaría a hablar con unas amigas hasta darse cuenta que se le hacia tarde y caminar a toda velocidad de regreso a los salones. Los dos agentes de corto tiempo buscando experiencia, deseaban agradar a Zaira deseando misiones verdaderas. Aparte servir al ya de por si legendario Sandy Henríquez podría servirles de algo en el futuro. De hecho con eso soñaban a cada instante. Haciendo un trabajo casi excepcional como si Aris fuera un verdadero peligro para alguien. El atardecer hacia acto de presencia. Un día soleado caluroso de por si terminaba y seguramente la labor de los agentes también. De seguro con la rutina tan cuesta arriba llevada por Aris, quien le toco caminar mucho según pudieron los agentes constatar, se iría directamente para su hogar. Ahora mientras la observaban entrar miraban el reloj cansados de seguirle los pasos a esta muchacha de vida aburrida para ellos. Esperaban con esto obtener un pronto ascenso. Eso quizás era los que no los desesperaba.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de quien estaba en el asiento trasero del vehiculo y había entrado como por arte de magia. Ninguno de ellos sintió su presencia. No les dio tiempo a defenderse. Al del asiento del conductor lo trasvaso con una reducida espada. Mientras que al del asiento del pasajero amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

-Linda vista verdad. ¿Dime no tiene Zaira nada más interesante que hacer?. ¿No tiene un mundo que salvar o una presidencia por conquistar?...¿todavía sigue con eso verdad?.

El asustado hombre con un cuchillo que hacia presión en su cuello que no tardo en sudar asintió en silencio. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido por los cristales oscurecidos del vehiculo. Aparte poca gente pasaba ya a esa hora. Más eran los autos circulando por la carretera.

-¿Quién es usted?...¿Que es lo que quiere?. Solo sigo órdenes.

-No pero si no debes mencionar lo obvio mi amor. Mira lo que pasa es que el sol y yo como que no mezclamos no se si puedes entender a lo que me refiero…ahhh se me olvidaba esas no son cosas de las cuales se hablan en la liga por el tratado. Olvídalo tu no debes saber nada de eso. Gente como tu dentro de la liga son solo monigotes. Haciendo estas misiones sin sentido añorando algún ascenso me imagino…pobre tu futuro déjame sacarte de tu miseria.

Lo que después se identifico como una mujer de piel blanca pálida, ojos marrones nariz perfilada y labios pequeños de pelo castaño lacio; sumamente largo casi hasta donde se pierde la espalda. Era de baja estatura reducido busto y esbelta figura. Su belleza era aparente. Así también como su bestialismo y falta de sentimiento. Agarro al hombre por el cuello cortándoselo con el cuchillo. Dos afilados dientes combinado con un cambio demoníaco en el color de sus ojos los cuales pasaron a un rojo intenso, se posaron sobre el cuello del hombre quien moriría algunos segundos después mientras esta criatura o mujer buscaba el rejuvenecimiento en la sangre de este hombre. Se limpio la boca con toda la sutileza del mundo. Tirando al muerto hacia el lado del cristal del pasajero. Solo era un aperitivo. Después que las alas de la muerte llegaron a la victima la sangre se volvía inservible y le llegaría a ella también la muerte a la cual eludía hasta el presente. Salio del vehiculo como si nada hubiera pasado y se dirigió a la universidad.

Llevaba unos espejuelos y después de pasar por una puerta su vestimenta cambio rápidamente así como el pelo suelto que de pronto se vio recogido. Parecía ser parte de la facultad de la universidad. Caminaba con una seguridad increíble y levantaba miradas de los del sexo opuesto. Por que ciertamente sus ojos eran difíciles de obviar y su caminar seductor haciendo uso de los atributos físicos de una mujer la hacían una muy atractiva desconocida.

Paso algún rato y Aris se quedo en el salón sola. Un difícil problema se había quedado en la pizarra cubriéndola casi completa y esta orgullosa como era por naturaleza no se iría del salón hasta resolverlo. Otros se dieron por vencidos cansados y esperando al próximo día que el profesor explicara el mismo. Amigas de Aris se retiraron lentamente sin poder convencer a Aris. De hecho era costumbre que ante un nuevo reto Aris se quedara a enfrentarlo hasta el final. Consultando con los libros y con los ojos mostrando visibles ojeras por la falta de sueño de vez en cuando bostezaba y se estrujaba los ojos queriendo concentración. Hacia frío en el salón debido al aire acondicionado. Pero de pronto este se volvió uno insoportable momentáneamente. Que la dejo petrificada y en cierta manera extrañada.

-Dios esto parece un congelador. ¿Quién puede estudiar con esto asi?.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entro la desconocida mujer con porte de profesora. Hacia muy bien su trabajo por que específicamente eso fue lo que Aris pensó.

-Debe ser nueva. No la había visto.

Regresando el ambiente a la normalidad, Aris ignoro a la mujer que parecía estar buscando algo en el escritorio ajeno. Antes de salir por la puerta nuevamente le brindo una fugaz mirada a Aris y mirando la pizarra reconoció la manera perfecta de tomar su atención. Tomo la tiza y analizando por unos segundos el complicado ejercicio matemática empezó a escribir. Aris alzo la vista llena de curiosidad y asombro según veía con la facilidad que esta mujer terminaba el ejercicio. No le tomo ni cinco minutos y si se duro mucho fue por la escritura no por lo difícil.

La mujer puso la tiza en su lugar recobrando los papeles que había tomado y segura de que Aris preguntaría se disponía salir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Disculpe…disculpe la molestia…es que llevo casi dos horas desde que el maestro dio ese ejercicio intentando resolverlo y usted.

-Siéntete bien. Interrumpió la mujer. Tienes la respuesta y una buena nota.

-No es que quería hacerlo yo. No se ofenda.

-Ohhh. No me di cuenta. Pensé que lo habías terminado y me acordó tanto a mis años de universidad que no pude evitar resolverlo. Me fascina la matemática quántica. Va muy atada con la física y el mundo tan magnifico que nos rodea.

-¿Matemática quántica?. Pregunto Aris asombrada. ¿Usted sabe matemática quántica?. Tuvo que durar años para entenderla y usted se ve tan joven.

-No es tan difícil. Decía la mujer aproximándose a Aris mirándola fijamente a los ojos e inspirándole esta única confianza a Aris. Ese es un ejercicio muy sencillo.

-Pero según tengo entendido es una ciencia nueva dentro de la rama de los números.

-Haces tu asignación. Parece interesarte mucho y no creo que puedas resolver los otros tres que te quedan.

Aris miro su libreta suspirando. No le paso por la mente la pregunta de cómo esta mujer miro su libreta desde la distancia en donde se encontraba considerando también que los que apreciaban su manera de escribir se quejaban de una caligrafía difícil de entender.

-Debo hacerlo. Tengo que sacar mejores notas en esta clase. Baje el promedio el año pasado (se ríe al recordar las verdaderas razones sin atreverse a decirle a la desconocida) por no prestar mucha atención.

-Esas cosas pasan. Yo no tengo nada importante que hacer ahora y si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Le agradezco pero no quiero molestarla.

-Pero si yo misma me ofrecí. Añadió la mujer acercando un pupitre y sentándose cerca de Aris. Aparte soy maestra y esta es mi especialidad.

No tomara mucho tiempo puesto que tus ojos me dicen que eres inteligente.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque puede ser que la decepcione.

-También usas mucho la modestia. Vamos déjame ver esos ejercicios… Pero primero déjame presentarme…¿tu te llamas?.

-Arisleidy Terrero (dándole la mano) es un placer y le juro que usted parece que me cayó del cielo o me le envió Dios. No muchos maestros son como usted.

-Hace tiempo no me decían eso. Añadió la mujer observando los ejercicios y dándole una perversa mirada a Aris que esta no parece notar.

-¿Y usted?. Pregunto una emocionada Aris llena de ánimo. No me ha dicho su nombre…

-Oh…me llamo…Sydney…Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro…

**_Dedicatoria_**

**_Como le prometí a una amiga mía este tercer capitulo se lo dedico a Gelixa en honor a su abuelo quien falleció recientemente y era muy especial para ella. Estoy seguro que esta en un mejor lugar que nosotros jugando domino y molestando al pobre San Pedro. Pero lo más importante desde el cielo cuidando a todos los nietos como el abuelo responsable, cariñoso y ejemplar que siempre fue. No tuve la dicha de conocerlo pero por lo que me han dicho era un hombre que siempre será recordado. Eso es lo que cuenta. Dejar una marca en esas personas a quienes llamamos especiales. Reconocer que aunque no estemos la memoria de nuestro amor y cariño romperá fronteras. Si en el cielo hay Internet pues le recomiendo que lea mi historia que se debe estarce riendo._**

_**Que descanse en paz Luis.**_


	4. Mienteme con la verdad

**La conquista de Aris**

**Miénteme con la verdad**

**1**

-Podría decirle lo que me hace sentir cuando lo veo. Es una persona…no se rara. No habla mucho. Se nota que guarda muchos secretos. Es más lo que yo suelo comentarle de mi vida de lo que el se toma el tiempo de decirme…comunicarme. Todo el tiempo tiene algo que hacer, pero eso si cuando salimos pues... me dedica todo el tiempo del mundo. Se acompleja por cualquier cosa siempre pensando que me interrumpe por alguna razón…la verdad me pregunta usted…o tu verdad perdone no me acostumbro…pero la verdad…es que no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento. Pues por no tomarme el tiempo. Por que siento inseguridad en el. Semejante a llevar una cruz y yo solo seria otra más ¿entiende?. Eso para mi no es manera para llevar una relación y…y no se por que te estoy diciendo esto.

-Te hacia falta. No mucha gente escucha lo que debemos decir. Lo que realmente lleva nuestro corazón. Te puedo dar mi experiencia personal. A veces parece estar bien. Pero las relaciones donde todo luce perfecto por lo general esconden la peor imperfección.

-Perdona el atrevimiento pero…tu mirada es…nunca e sido buena expresándome…de hecho creo es la primera vez. Ni con el puedo hablar de esta manera.

-Creo que todavía duele al recordarlo. Esa persona que una vez ame con todo mi corazón, que me prometió…lo que hacen todos los hombres, el mundo básicamente... me arrebato lo más importante que soñaría cualquier mujer. Supongo que yo había madurado antes que el.

Pero luego su familia se encargo de hacerme la vida imposible…y hasta querer desaparecerme…

-Eso…eso es muy cruel.

-No tienes idea. Pero como el mismo me enseño existe de todo en la vida. Un tiempo para recibir y otro para dar. O pasar la factura…nada es eterno entre cielo y tierra.

-Dios se encargara la venganza no es buena si a eso es que te refieres.

-Dios no esta de mi lado desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo lamento algo Aris.

-Dime Sydney.

-Que un ser como tu pienses que soy tan estupida como para no darme cuenta de quien realmente es.

**2**

"Tu me mataste. ¿No me digas ya te olvidaste de mi?. Me viste arder en las llamas…¿o acaso ya te dio la peculiar amnesia que te afectaba cuando no querías decir nada o cuando decías en una época que a mi no me importaba nada?. Es tu culpa. Siempre lo será. No soy nadie. Gracias a ti. Pero descuida. Ahora mi amor tengo un nuevo propósito destruirte…"

Despertó sobresaltado. Como siempre eludía cualquier lapso de inconciencia que fuera prolongada para no ser invadido por esas pesadillas. Deseaba tener sus pastillas para no despertar tan nervioso pensando que se la encontraría de frente nuevamente. Era quizás a lo más que le temía pero a la vez en cierta forma lo deseaba. Siempre estuvo conectada con ella por razones desconocidas. Intentaba convencerlo de la muerte. De que era tiempo de proseguir con la vida y lo ocurrido con ella era solo un amargo episodio de la vida que serviría como experiencia. Pero a veces sencillamente no podía. Por qué el era uno de los que visitaba la morgue y veía ese cuerpo calcinado, sabiendo muy en el fondo de que no se trataba de ella. Pero era mejor la ilusión que enfrentarse de nuevo a ese fantasma. A quién solo deseaba pedirle perdón. A sabiendas de que eso no seria suficiente. Ella se encargo en aquellos días de convencerlo de que todo fue su culpa. Su ignorancia. Sus propios sueños y orgullo personal. Muy tarde vio lo que realmente era importante llegando un futuro inesperado. Sacudía su cabeza para borrársela de la cabeza. Por que hasta mencionar el nombre le causaba algo más que simple zozobra.

-Cuando quieras puedes salir del viaje ese.

Sandy abrió los ojos enfocando a quien tenia en frente y percatándose de la situación en la que se encontraba. Amarrado de pies hasta el área del pecho con gruesas cadenas que impedirían cualquier intento de escape. Estaba de cabeza colgando mientras abajo afiladas espinas metálicas los esperaban. Ya con manchas de sangre secas parecía ser que estos dos no serian sus primeras victimas. Tenía a Roberto enfrente hecho un mal de nervios y con una cara de asustado que Sandy solo pedía tener una cámara en ese momento. Roberto estaba bajo la misma condición.

Estaban en una cueva. Tenuemente alumbrada. Con restos humanos esparcidos. Algún animal salvaje quizás los había devorado. Tenuemente alumbrados por antorchas el calor era extenuante. Al mismo tiempo las condiciones desesperaban a cualquiera. Se escuchaban sonidos distantes todos de bestialismo. Gritos horrorizados crujidos y salvajes ladridos. El rostro de Robert seguía horrorizado. Balanceándose añorando una forma para poder escaparse.

-Esta tiene que ser la gente loca esa de la tribu…yo sabia que andar contigo era de mala suerte. Estas del carajo.

La reacción de Sandy fue adversa a la esperada por el atemorizado Robert.

-¡¿De que coño te estas riendo!. ¡No le veo lo "funny"!

-Perdóname Robert. Dijo Sandy sin dejar de reírse. Es que de verdad hace tiempo no me veía de esta manera y por mi madre que quiero tirarte una foto…estas embarrado. Un clásico de verdad. Si los demás pudieran verte te pondrían en el salón de la fama.

-¡¿Me imagino que entre tanta risa guardas una manera de salir de aquí!.

-Nop.

Ahora es Robert el que se ríe como demente.

-¡¿Y tampoco sabes quienes son!.

-A bueno eso si lo se. Respondió Sandy quedamente. No se supone que se hable de eso pero bajo las circunstancias no tendrás tiempo de repartir el secreto puesto que te comerán a ti primero.

-¡Estupido caníbales!...¡No mami siempre me lo dijo que no me metiera a esto y mucho menos que andará contigo o con cualquiera de mis tíos que me iban a joder la vida!. ¡Mira donde vengo a encontrar mi final!.

-Lamento comunicarte que no son caníbales. Son hombres lobo.

-Ja…ja…ja. ¿Todo es un chiste para ti verdad?.

-Yo no me estoy riendo.

-No es la primera vez que te quedas serio. Eso no existe.

-¿Y por que debería yo mentirte?. Mírame como estoy. Tengo experiencia con ellos. Así que se que se fijaran en ti primero.

-¿Y por que en mi primero que tienes tu nalgas o testículos de oro?.

-No que yo sepa…además como te dije tengo experiencias con esta gente si quieres puedo seguir dándote razones.

-Dime una que yo entienda.

-Eres más goldo que yo. Alimentaran a los pequeños.

-¡¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mi!. ¡¿Qué tu eres más blanco que yo me lleva bafanapolis!.

-Con frases de tu hermana. Cuidado te acusara de plagio.

-¡Es tu culpa!. ¡Es tu culpa todo lo que me esta pasando!.

-Bueno yo no te pedí que vinieras fuiste tu el que te ofreciste. Esto te enseña a no ser tan entrometido la próxima vez.

-¡Pero si tan solo era buscar información de la iguana de cuneta esa con la que piensas casarte!.

-Ok Robert. Primero deja de decirle iguana de cuneta jodio manatí con pelo.

-¡¿Eso te molesta!. ¡¿Te molesta eso!. ¡Maldito pendejo!. ¡Por lo menos yo me invento un insulto diferente!. ¡¿ Qué es lo que te pasas diciéndome todo el tiempo!. (Imitando la voz de Sandy) ¡Robert cierra la boca esa llena de sapos y escorpiones!. ¡Cállate manatí con pelo!. ¡Yo tengo un repertorio pero tu no cambias!.

-Si quieres te complazco.

-¡Lo que quiero es que me respetes!.

- OK. Dijo Sandy suspirando por que sabía a donde se dirigía esta conversación. Tu hermana es la psicóloga. ¿Por qué siempre debes hablar estas cosas conmigo?.

-¡Por qué tu me buscas!. ¡Nos están a punto de devorar y tu pareces un suicida!. ¡Nunca me toman en serio!. ¡Todo es para el idiota de Ema!. ¡Hay Ema esta grave tiene disfunción eréctil!.

-Eh no era con el sistema inmunológico.

-¡Es la misma mierda y no me corrijas!.

-Lo que usted diga.

Robert continúa hablando. Quejándose por las ocurrencias de la familia que siempre lo tildaban de fracasado sin aptitud para seguir la tradición familiar. Se debía a que Robert era un muchacho en cierta manera rebelde. Muy diferente a Emmanuel que de por si era muy violento. Robert era un poco más pasivo, lento para las cosas. Desprevenido que rara vez se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Era quizás que no se le brindaba la oportunidad. O que ciertamente poseía otros intereses. Sandy por otro lado en vez de seguirlo escuchando agudizo los sentidos aunque la mirada la mantenía fija en su sobrino. Mejor verlo hablando lo que para el eran cosas sin importancia que verlo gritando desesperado. Era lo menos que necesitaba. Notó que los gritos se detuvieron así también tuvo la sensación más bien por instinto de que alguien se aproximaba. El afinado olfato le decía que eran hombres lobos de esos que tenían la posibilidad de controlar deliberadamente la transformación de hombre a mitad bestia. Otra persona o ser los acompañaba. Un olor peculiar. Entre lo reconocido aparecía un aroma femenino. Sandy rara la vez que se le escapaba el olor de alguien aunque este fuere imperceptible. Incluso lo habían entrenado para identificar maneras de caminar. En caso de perder la vista depender de otros sentidos era esencial. A Sandy solo le tocaba pensar que todo de pronto se volvía muy interesante sin descartar lo peligroso. Por eso eligió la vida de pacifista. Intentar hacer las pases con una inestable raza como esta terminaba por lo general en crueles baños de sangre.

-…A mi papa no le importa lo que yo realmente quiera ser. Yo no creo tener algún talento especial no sirvo para esta mierda. Decía Robert casi llorando. No soy como Zaira o tú. Eso…ahí tienes. ¿Eres feliz?. Lo admito. Ahora deja de mirarme…( grita de pronto exaltado) ¡¿Qué es eso que tienes corriéndote por el cuello!.

Un raro objeto para Robert. Posiblemente por que nunca lo había visto.

Era un avanzado teléfono celular de color negro. Cuatro pequeñas patas de color metálico hacían que se moviera por el cuerpo de Sandy. Hacia sonidos peculiares que Sandy parecía entender.

-Justo a tiempo Glitch. Exclamo Sandy con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso?. Pregunto Robert sin salirse del asombro.

-Ah donde están mis modales. Robert te presento a Glitch.

El celular giro su pequeña pantalla iluminada mostrando una cara feliz anaranjada.

"Saludos manatí con pelo"

-¡Eres un desgraciado!. Dijo Robert molesto.

-Oye no deberías insultarme.

-¡Dame una razón!.

-Bueno…

Glitch como Sandy llamaba al celular que de tantas lo había sacado aunque era un poco antiguo y se veía algo maltratado saco un pequeño láser rojo muy potente que derretía las cadenas.

-No lo creo…¿por eso era que no tenias un plan?.

-Más o menos.

-¿Pero cómo?...creo que nos quitaron todo.

-Ahh Glitch puede hacerse invisible o mejor dicho camuflajearse con el ambiente.

-¡¿Y donde se escondió en tus nalgas!. Añadió Robert riéndose. ¿No te esperabas esa verdad?. Me imagino que usas mucha vaselina. Por eso a veces caminas con las piernas media…(ve como las cadenas se rompen poco a poco hasta Sandy ser liberado lo siguiente que hace Glitch es derretir la que le sujetan los pies con suma rapidez y Sandy se agarra de la cadena que quedaba pegada al techo impulsándose para no caer en las espinas llegando al suelo) de pronto reconozco lo mucho que te quiero tío lindo.

-La vida tiene sus momentos divertidos. Repuso Sandy estirando sus músculos y moviendo la cabeza Glitch se poso en su mano izquierda y le tiro una foto a Robert la cual le mostró en su pequeña pantalla. Te dije que pondrían esta en el salón de la fama.

-Sandy…¿no iras a dejarme aquí?.

-Bueno no es una mala idea…pero tu madre me hablaría más mierda que tu. Aparte tengo curiosidad por eso de los chamburguitos. Solo imita lo que hice no quiero verte destripado.

Glitch se apresuro a liberar a Robert. Sandy por otro lado sabia que no tendría tiempo para realizar un escape de aquel lugar puesto que solo tenía una salida y era por donde venían directamente hacia el si los sentidos no le fallaban. Cuando Robert se vio liberado cayó al suelo no con la misma habilidad de Sandy pero a salvo. Estaba ansioso.

-¿Qué esperamos la guagua aérea?.

Sandy revisaba el localizador mundial de Glitch que le indicaba donde estaban exactamente. Pero algo bloqueaba la señal de Glitch por lo que saber el lugar específico de donde se encontraban resultaba imposible por el momento.

-Pensaron en todo. Inquirió Sandy de manera conformista.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto Robert sin salir de la ansiedad.

¿No puedes hacer que funcione?.

-Creo que no.

-¿Entonces?.

-Bueno todavía te puedo ofrecer como carnada.

-No es tiempo de gracia Sandy.

- O podemos esperar las visitas.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones me gusta.

Sandy ve una espada mohosa entre los huesos humanos. La toma sacando los huesos con los pies y la empuña en su mano derecha. Un amplio rayo azul de Glitch analizo la espada encontrando ningún contenido de plata. Lo necesario para matar hombres lobo. Se aproximaban las sombras que ahora el asustado Robert podía apreciar. Miro para todos lados. No buscaba un arma como Sandy más bien deseaba una ruta de escape. Después se puso a tocar las paredes como esperando encontrar algún pasadizo secreto. Sandy moviendo la cabeza negativamente queriendo ocultar la preocupación se arrecosto de la pared. No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esta. Pero en las otras ocasiones no estaba solo como ahora. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer Robert cuando el resultaba ser el responsable de su pellejo?. Al final cuando ya era inevitable el encuentro, Robert disimulaba una manera desafiante pero si Sandy no veía mal el joven temblaba más que una gelatina.

Una mujer de piel trigueña algo obesa vestida con una túnica negra y el pelo del mismo color que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se apareció frente a ellos. Venia acompañada por dos criaturas que Robert nunca había visto pero Sandy conocía muy bien. Posiblemente por eso no les temía o tomaba esa actitud en cierta manera desafiante. Eran hombres lobo en efecto. Con armaduras grisáceas puestas que cubrían ambos hombres delgados. Con las bocas alargadas llenas de dientes amarillos y afilados así también como unas amenazantes garras. Eran de estos que lograban transformarse a medias cuando quisieran. Por que la transformación completa donde aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño, musculatura y en fin total apariencia física era bajo la luz de la luna llena que contenía todavía una inexplicable influencia. El del lado izquierdo era de un color gris mientras el de la derecha era negro faltándole un ojo. Se veían experimentados y furiosos. Tenían derecho para odiar a Sandy y seguramente ahora que sabían que estaba desarmado pensarían que era una total presa fácil acompañado del otro pasado de peso que también lucia como una excelente comida.

-Me sorprende. Dijo por primera vez la mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa cínica. Todavía le queda algo señor cazador. Debes explicarme algún día como lo haces.

-Un mago nunca dice los secretos Johanis. Añadió Sandy todavía arrecostado como si se tratase de un encuentro casual. ¿No podrá haber un día que tu y yo podamos hablar como la gente civilizada?.

-Te dije que algún día te haría pagar por lo que le hiciste a los de mi especie. Ha llegado ese momento (mira a Robert con deseo) y hasta trajiste visita…( lo observa de pies a cabeza) se ve más fuerte que tu. Quizás sea un excelente candidato.

-Adelante ¿Por qué no le preguntas?.

-Siempre tan confiado. Reinposto Johanis acercándose un poco a Sandy. Esa será tu perdición. Tu desdichado orgullo.

-Bueno si me ves clamando por mi vida me acusas de cobarde y si me mantengo en esta manera soy un orgulloso. ¿Quién te entiende?.

-¡Quiero comérmelo!. Grito el hombre lobo gris quien tuvo que ser controlado por Johanis. ¡Mato a mi hermano!.

-No sabia que les dolía la familia tanto…bueno son como perros.

-Te esperan tiempos difíciles Sandy Henríquez. Volvió a decir Johanis segura de si misma.

-Oigan…oigan esperen. Interfirió Robert sin saber a ciencia cierta que decía y con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sin moverse de donde estaba. Somos pacificadores.

-¿Somos?. Pregunto Sandy de manera sarcástica.

-Yo todavía estoy de cadete pero…podemos buscar una manera pacifica para resolver nuestras diferencias. Por el bien de la humanidad.

Johanis no pudo evitar reírse hasta Sandy tuvo que acompañarla.

-¿Es este familia tuya?

-Dice mi papa y mi hermana. Pero de eso todavía no estoy seguro.

-Habla mucha mierda.

-De eso me di cuenta.

-Tú no sabes nada muchachito. Quizás tu tío nunca se ha atrevido a decirte lo que hizo en el pasado…

Robert miro a Sandy extrañado como esperando alguna explicación. Sandy no le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Sabes Johanis que estas violando el tratado con esta agresión?.

-Matamos a tu conductor y todavía me hablas de tratado…aparte no es el único. Sigo órdenes de alguien muy superior a ti. Lo que les tiene preparado acabara con toda la liga pacifista. Entonces mi especie tomara la posición que les corresponde en el planeta. No más cazadores ineptos como tú. Tampoco ofrecimientos de cura.

-Cada persona tiene derecho a elegir su camino. No tienes potestad para engañarlos con eso de la verdadera raza…cuando todo lo que es es una enfermedad tan antigua como la misma sociedad.

-Te equivocas tu raza el iracundo homo-sapiens es la enfermedad.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Hay más de una manera para atormentarte Sandy Henríquez y te juro que ahora comienza tu peor pesadilla.

-Bueno (suspira tomando la oxidada espada sin confiar mucho en ella pero todavía guardando un carta bajo la manga el invisible Glitch había salido de su bolsillo posicionándose en un lugar muy cercano a uno de los licántropos) dejemos tanta habladuría ¿por que no terminamos con esto?.

-¿Y tu piensas hacer algo con esa vieja espada?. Pregunto Johanis entre risas. Por lo menos mueres con tu estupido orgullo.

-Hey dicen que lo último que se pierde es la fe. Además el tuerto ese huele a alfombra llena de excremento de gato. De verás existe la palabra baño.

-Te veo en el más allá. Dijo Johanis dando la espalda para retirarse.

-No te vallas muy lejos. Inquirió Sandy preparándose para la pelea con los dos licántropos que se aproximaban de manera desafiante. Por que tu serás la próxima. (fulmina a Robert con la mirada) Por primera vez Robert si quieres salir vivo de aquí has lo que te digo.

-Tremenda cena la de hoy…dos por el precio de uno…

-No…no Sandy no saldremos de aquí.

-¿Quieres que te respete?. Pues demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer Robert…

El licántropo gris se lanza sobre Sandy garras al frente esperando impactarlo. Sandy lo esquiva con gran facilidad enviándole diversos movimientos de espada los cuales son infurtivos. Mientras el de color negro jugaba con Robert viendo como este corría en círculos y riéndose de manera siniestra.

-Me da mucha más hambre verte asustado.

Robert vio varias piedras tirándoselas al atacante.

-¡Atrás échate para atrás!. ¡Tu problema es (señalando a Sandy) con el no conmigo.

-A diablo Robert. Decía Sandy mientras continuaba su lucha. Muchas gracias.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Sabes cual es tu problema…

-¿Crees que este es el momento para estarme analizando?.

-No tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo hombre.

Robert quien caminaba para atrás se tropieza. Al intentar levantarse el licántropo se le tira encima aguantándole ambas manos. Robert sentía el aliento y el olor describido por Sandy que no se diferenciaba mucho a un perro de esos que no se bañan mucho tiempo Varias gotas de saliva cayeron en el rostro de Robert.

-¿Dime muchachito así le haces honor a tu apellido?.

-Esta es tu pelea Robert yo no me voy a meter como siempre…

-Encárgate de mi cazador. Dijo el hombre lobo gris que luchaba con Sandy. Tu sobrino es hombre muerto.

-¿Tienes prisa en morir verdad?.

-¡Sandy…Sandyyyy ayúdame!.

-Todo esta en ti Robert dentro de ti…

-A comer…

El que tenía sujetado a Robert acerco su boca abierta llena de dientes despacio como para seguir asustando a Robert antes de matarlo. Pero en la desesperación de Robert algo inesperado ocurrió. El hombre lobo perdió el control de Robert y termino estrellándose contra el techo. El impacto hizo un estruendoso sonido y libero polvo con algunas rocas. Se escucho un chillido de animal lastimado. Cuando llego al suelo intento levantarse y Robert simplemente lo pateo reventándole la cabeza contra otra pared de piedra.

Ahora Sandy sonreía quizás orgulloso por su sobrino que como siempre en esta extraña aventura que recién comenzaba se quedaba sin palabras. Solo miraba sus manos preguntándose como hizo eso. El licántropo adversario hizo lo propio que haría cualquier animal cuando se ve acorralado aunque Sandy prácticamente no le había hecho nada. Quiso escaparse inmediatamente pero un enfurecido Robert lo sorprendió con un puño en el rostro que lo llevo hacia atrás aprovechando Sandy para cortarle la cabeza. Luego se quedo observando la espada no muy conforme pero satisfecho.

-¿Cómo hice eso?.

-¿Cómo hiciste que?.

-Eso…este pues…

-Ahh bueno esa súper fuerza es parte de ti desde que naciste. Las razones las desconozco pregúntaselo a tu hermana. El punto es que se requería una fuerte experiencia para que saliera y no te siguieran llamando cobarde. Supongo que debe tener sus límites.

-Wow…entonces…

-Nop no planee nada de esto por si acaso eso es a lo que te refieres.

Glitch apareció de nuevo quien no tuvo que ser utilizado en el hombro de Sandy. Había explorado la topografía del lugar lo suficiente para encontrar una posible salida del mismo. La marcaba en la pantalla.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Sígueme de cerca y ahora no te creas el súper héroe.

-Por fin nos vamos mano estas hablando conciente.

-¿Quién dijo que yo me voy?.

-Sandy…no me asustes mira que no he comido nada pero como quiera las morcillas de horita siguen en mis intestinos. Larguémonos de aquí.

-No sin antes cumplirle mi promesa a Johanis. (se ríe) Digamos que la mujercita me debe unas cuantas. (Empieza a correr) Vamos manatí puedo olerla desde aquí…

-¿Cómo demonios?. Pregunto Robert siguiéndolo. Ni que fueras…

**3**

Seguro de su destino con los nervios de acero que lo caracterizaban siempre estaba Emmanuel junto a Wick Man quien no se cansaba de hablar pensando que Ema lo escuchaba cuando era todo lo contrario. Se le habían olvidado los días cuando este peculiar personaje a veces pasando por demasiado patético y hasta tonto, era su único amigo por así decirlo. En aquellos días donde estuvo preso en su propio hogar sin capacidad para poder salir a ningún lado confinado a un pequeño espacio. Es cierto que su familia era acomodada y por consiguiente le dieron todas las comodidades. Pero pocas cosan consuelan la soledad. Objetos inanimados, videojuegos que otros de la misma edad venderían su alma por tener. No representaba lo mismo. El calor de un amigo. Conocer a alguien con los mismos intereses que nos haga reír y poder contarle cualquier estupidez. Siempre disponible incluso cuando no existe nada nuevo para contar. En ocasiones cuando se carece de motivos suficientes para reír y casi no hay nada que decir.

Era cierto que después de ese traje especial experimental diseñado especialmente para Emmanuel la vida le había cambiado. Podía sentir oler a través de este quien se encontraba conectado directamente a su sistema nervioso y cerebral. No paso mucho tiempo para que quisiera ampliar sus horizontes. Soñando con volar lejos como un ave migratoria donde nadie pudiera restringirle la libertad nuevamente. Seguro debía ser ese el motivo de su rebeldía. A pesar de odiar estar solo, no era capaz de admitirlo. Le faltaban las experiencias de una persona normal. Tanto tiempo encerrado recibiendo casuales visitas, pero a su vez la visita constante del único amigo que en un tiempo no muy distante no lucia como una carga molestosa. Más bien solía extrañarlo por que no tenía con quien hablar y cuando aparecía alguien no tenían mucho tiempo para escucharlo, tampoco le prestaban atención. A Emmanuel le faltaba la virtud del agradecimiento. Se creía poder hacer las cosas solo debido a la experiencia de sentirse abandonado. Así se creía no tener nada que agradecerle a la pequeña plaga que solía perseguirlo para todos lados y quien según parecía no se daba cuenta de la ignorancia y hostilidad de Emmanuel. Se habrá acostumbrado a los ataques de histeria del increíble Barón Rojo. O muy en el fondo había visto el anterior rostro de Ema y de esa forma sabia que detrás de toda esa armadura y altanera actitud se encontraba el mejor amigo. Claro todavía cabía la posibilidad de que Will (el verdadero nombre de Wick Man) fuera un idiota de esos especiales que también goza de una ingenuidad excepcional.

Volaban entre las nubes a toda velocidad. Ema pudo apreciar la pequeña isla desde la altura cuando ya se escondía el sol en este lado del mundo. Sin duda una vista que no todos apreciarían. El verdadero vaticinio de la existencia de Dios. Pero Ema estaba cansado de ver lo mismo y rara la vez le prestaba atención a estas bellezas naturales. Recordó las palabras de Zaira diciendo que no encontraría nada sobre la superficie y después de sobrevolar la isla muy de cerca sus censores no detectaron nada fuera de lo normal. No obstante extrañas emanaciones de energía muy diminutas se mostraban en los censores diciendo que en la isla debía estar ocurriendo algún acontecimiento obviamente debajo de la superficie. Irónicamente fue el supuestamente inservible de Wick Man el que encontró una cueva submarina algo alejada de la isla quien contaba con emanaciones de energía muy fuerte y que se daban directamente a la pequeña isla. Debajo del agua las habilidades de su armadura se veían reducidas por esa razón Ema no se acordaba de haberse tomado el tiempo de probar las capacidades de la misma. No sabía cuanta presión resistiría y por primera vez en mucho tiempo torció la vista hacia su compañero Will quien interpretaba el temor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ema?. Es solo una agüita monga eso no nos detendrá. Al despiadado Barón Rojo y al increíble Wick Maaaaaaan nada los detiene.

-Solo le pido a Dios. Pensó Ema moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación por las palabras de Will. Que aparezca Godzilla y se coma al imbécil este. Si eso seria más que un milagro…seria un pago por este trabajito de gratis. (lanzándose al agua) Maldita sea la familia…

Se zambulleron en el agua. Ema equipo su sistema de visibilidad para la oscuridad del océano. Will siguiéndolo muy de cerca no teniendo la misma capacidad en su armadura que Ema utilizo una pequeña linterna acoplada de color azul, quitando el efecto sorpresa que deseaba crear Ema.

-Es que será anormal.

Las señal se intensificaba según adquirían mayor profundidad al mismo tiempo la presión. Varias alarmas y advertencias dibujadas en el visor preocuparían a otros. Quizás los motivarían a regresar. Pero no a Ema y tampoco a Will. Entre la boca visibilidad y ya con problemas para respirar la armadura acoplada a Ema le hacia sentir los cambios casi directamente. No paso mucho tiempo para que el cristal supuestamente indestructible de su visor empezara a agrietarse. La condición de Will era muy parecida. Quizás hasta peor. Ya esta hiperventilando y la energía quántica en sus turbinas perdían potencia. Se le hacia difícil mantener el curso junto a Ema. Hizo memoria recordando en lo que iba la primera armadura de su amigo. El total prototipo que nesecitaba mejorías y el se arriesgo a utilizar. Fue abandonado antes de perfeccionarse por gustos de Emmanuel. A pesar de todo Will se mantenía con las dificultades llegando finalmente a una cueva llena de laberintos y especies acuáticas muy extrañas y de aspecto escalofriante. Abriéndose camino entre rocas que bloqueaban el camino la cueva era una espaciosa lo suficiente para que algún tipo de submarino reducido pasara. Eso fue efectivamente con lo que se encontraron.

Un puerto submarino con sumergibles pequeños pero muy avanzados. Puentes metálicos ayudaban a llegar a los sumergibles y aquello aparentaba ser una base de ya algún tiempo considerable. Ema le hizo una señal a Will quien la entendió inmediatamente pero no sabia si su prototipo lograría ejecutar la orden por más que sus impulsos nerviosos se lo indicaran. Sumergidos en el agua Ema se hizo invisible y como era costumbre se olvido completamente de Will quien también creía estar invisible. Salieron del agua con lentitud para no ser notados. Ema caminaba por la base viendo el ajetreado movimiento y percatándose de quienes eran. Una avanzada sociedad de Licántropos. De veras eso era suficiente motivo de asombro. Era cierto que los Licántropos se dividían en familias pero de ninguna manera conseguían tanto avance tecnológico. Después pudo Ema percatarse de la cantidad de submarinos existen y el ajetreado movimiento. Bajaban cargamentos al parecer de armas y otras municiones altamente explosivas. ¿Qué estarían tramando esta gente?. No estaría mal un poquito de diversión y tomarlos desprevenidos en algo que Emmanuel se consideraba profesional. Pero primero aunque no quisiera debía seguir la señal del transmisor subcutáneo de sus familiares el cual señalaba que estaba muy cerca.

Se proponía a seguir completamente invisible algo ya casi rutinario para el. Pero esta vez se saldría de la rutina al escuchar una explosión que capto su atención. Will estaba completamente visible de la cintura para abajo. Dispararle fue la reacción inmediata de todos lo que estaban en los alrededores y el increíble Wick Man accidentalmente hizo de las de el.

Primero quito su invisibilidad volando por todos lados haciendo estupidas piruetas y disparando mientras se reía de esa manera tan peculiar. Una esfera de energía de un color rojo intenso impacto a Will quien para su mala suerte como si todo fuera rotundamente planeado término estrellándose contra unos tanques de algún tipo de líquido de volátiles proporciones.

Emmanuel aprovecho la ocasión para ocultarse queriendo por raro que pareciera en el, apreciar mejor la situación. A la distancia una armadura casi idéntica a la que el llevaba puesta apareció volando muy cerca del suelo. Sin duda una obra de arte. De color azul claro. Un rápido análisis con la microcomputadora de Emmanuel le hizo darse cuenta de que era una mujer la que iba adentro de tal cosa. Aparte la armadura estaba igualmente equipada que la de Emmanuel cosa que lo sorprendió y lo lleno de envidia al mismo tiempo, al notar unos pequeños detalles técnicos que carecían en su armadura. Sin duda un formidable adversario.

Wick Man salio de entre las llamas dispuesto a dar pelea. O a hacer el ridículo nuevamente. La segunda era más de su especialidad.

-¡Soy el increíble Wick Man!. ¡¿Crees que una simple explosión me destruirá!. Soy invencible…¡Ahhh!...¡Eso es trampa!.

Una esfera de energía transparente de color azulado obligo a Wick Man a bajar a tierra. Atrapado por este campo de fuerza cada intento de tocarlo electrificaba su mano.

-¡No puedes atraparme aquí por siempre!.

-Esa armadura que llevas no te pertenece. No fue hecha para ti.

La mujer buscaba por los alrededores notando inmediatamente a Ema aunque este estuviera invisible. Claro lo hizo con total disimulo haciendo creer a Ema que todavía no había sido visto.

-¡Sácame de aquí!. ¡Pelea como hom…digo no se lo que eres!.

Los licántropos guardaban su distancia.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo. ¿Dime donde se esconde el despiadado Barón Rojo?.

-¡¿Queee!. Pregunto Will tartamudeando. Es conmigo la cosa no con el . Te digo que me saques de aquí.

-Supongo que tendré que buscarlo yo misma.

La armadura se desvaneció y Ema no pudo detectarla sintiéndose por primera vez anticuado. Apareció detrás de este cuando ya era demasiado tarde y prácticamente no podía hacer nada. Ningún rápido movimiento lo salvaría de esta y de nuevo escucho las palabras de su hermana antes de que esta lo acusara de cobarde. Era raro como esta en la mayoría de ocasiones siempre tenía la razón.

-Por fin nos vemos las caras Emmanuel.

El golpe lo elevo del suelo sacándolo del escondite y al intentar tomar vuelo para amortiguar la caída la mujer lo sorprendió clavándole ambas piernas en su pecho hundiéndolo en el metálico suelo. Ya de por si su armadura no se encontraba en optimas condiciones.

-No sé quien eres. Dijo Ema mientras se levantaba. Pero nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre. Si quieres pelea te la daré y te aseguro te arrepentirás de haber mencionado mi nombre.

-Ohhh y ¿Por quién luchas con tanto animo?. Pregunto la mujer tras la armadura de manera sarcástica. ¿Por tu amiguito el escudero?.

-Cuidado con el Barón. Dijo Will de pronto. El nunca me abandonaría somos el mejor equipo…el dúo dinámico.

-A mi me importa un carajo ese negro estupido. Añadió Ema enfurecido. Por mi puedes matarlo a es una maldita plaga para mi.

-Ema…

-¡Donde quiera que me muevo me persigue me jode la vida!. ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste el favor de matarlo de una vez!.

Will se quedo mudo. No pudo decir nada debido a que no sabía como reaccionar. Deseaba convencerse de que Ema debía estar muy enojado pero algo diferente se mostraba en su voz esta vez. Sencillamente destrozado por las palabras de quien era su amigo, perdió todo ese orgullo y optimismo que siempre lo acompañaba. Muy atenta estaba la de la armadura. Sobre todo cuando Will se arrodillo en suelo cabizbajo sin entender lo que ocurría con lágrimas ocultas. Por qué después de todo seguía siendo humano. Ya no era tan increíble…ahora en cuestión de segundos era una persona que desconocía su camino y en donde estaba. Los segundos en el que una persona se detiene se quebranta.

Ema empezó su lucha con la de la armadura que solo jugaba con el por que un escudo invisible la protegía de todos los ataque de Ema. En el aire se lanzaron golpes pero como era de esperarse la mujer era mucho más rápida. Una esfera de energía de enorme proporciones sorprendió a Ema sumergiéndolo de nuevo en el agua estremeciéndose el suelo. La mujer se aproximo a Wick Man quien ahora observaba con atención la caída de su amigo a quien estaba acostumbrado a socorrer pero no sabia que hacer.

-Es el final del despiadado Barón Rojo. Pero por otro lado puede ser tu comienzo muchacho…piénsalo mientras regreso.

La mujer de la armadura azulada tomo altura nuevamente y a toda velocidad se sumergió en el agua a terminar la batalla que había empezado.

**4**

-¿Estas seguro que la cosa esa funciona?.

-Nunca me ha fallado. ¿Quieres que te consiga uno?.

-Seguro…

-Pues no.

-Y ¿para que ofreces?.

- Joder.

-¿Te diviertes con esto verdad?...

-Siempre preguntas lo mismo y obtienes la misma respuesta.

-Es para ver si algún día tu alma se arrepiente. Decía un sabio que debemos perdonar siete veces siete a cualquiera que nos hace daño.

-Ese era Jesucristo imbécil.

-No me acuerdo en que parábola. De nuevo no leemos el mismo li… me lleva quien me trajo…Sandy explícame…

Después de seguir el oscuro camino alumbrándose y dirigiéndose a la vez por Glitch, Sandy llego a la conclusión de que esta no era una cueva ordinaria. Se hallaba dividida en niveles y encontrar una salida viable sin amenazas en cada esquina no parecía viable. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Robert maldecía en este momento. Se encontraron con una pared de piedra que les bloqueaba el camino. Robert reviso si se trataba de algún pasadizo secreto pero no mostraba ninguna fisura o pedazo de roca falso que al hundirse diera paso a un camino.

-No lo creo esto no puede ser posible. Dijo Robert en otro ataque de histeria. Vamos señor de las grandes ideas. ¿No puedes decir nada ahora?. ¿Qué el celular maravilla ese no tiene bombas integradas o algo?.

"Manatí con pelo"

-¡Tengo mi nombre pedazo de mierda!.

Robert intenta pisar a Glitch quien se le escabulle por todos lados. Cada nuevo pisotón de Robert sobre el suelo hace que la tierra se estremezca. Trepando por la pared con gran rapidez Glitch le dispara con su láser quemando el pie de Robert.

-¡Hay coño me lleva el diablo!. ¡Esa me dolió!.

Glitch busco refugio sobre la espalda del agachado Sandy quien tocaba la pared viéndose muy analítico. Una cara de burla se dibujo en la pequeña pantalla de Glitch.

-Robert hazme un favor.

-La cosa esa empezó…

-¿Empezó que?. Pregunto Sandy quien no había estado prestando atención. Se que quieres uno pero déjalo en paz.

-¡Pero…!

-Solo derrumba la pared esta y no fastidies.

-¿Estas loco?. Pregunto Robert exaltado. ¿Y si nos esperan del otro lado?.

-Bueno Glitch lo marca como la única salida…

Distantes sonidos salvajes al parecer ladridos mezclados con alaridos asustaron a Robert. Sandy se quedo de la misma manera como si se esperara tal cosa.

-Si quieres regresamos por donde vinimos. Exclamo Sandy de manera sarcástica.

-No es gracioso…( Robert examina la pared nuevamente dudoso) Oye ¿y si me duele?.

-Bueno estas acostumbrado a los enemas de mi hermana para el estreñimiento. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser un golpecito en la pared?.

-¡Cuidado con lo que hablas…esa madre mía tiene muchos ( otros sonidos lo motivaron a acercarse a la pared) Muy bien aquí voy…¡Hi Ho Silver!

Como era de esperarse a pesar de la falta de confianza de Robert la pared de piedra cedió inmediatamente iluminando más el pasillo y dejando considerables cantidades de polvo. Robert no pudo evitar toser siendo acompañado por Sandy en esta reacción alérgica.

-Ja es que yo soy una jodienda…¿Quién contra mi?. Dime Sandy por que soy más fuerte que tu ya no tienes palabras. Más vale que me respetes si no te obligo (cuando empieza a aclarar todo observa mejor los alrededores sin creérselo) Ehhh… explícame de nuevo.

Centenares de hombres lobo acompañado de hermosas mujeres todos semi desnudos o completamente sin ropa. Era un enorme salón con pisos en mármol y camas con sabanas de ceda roja por todos lados y una inmensa piscina que había sido dañada por la roca que vino de la nada. Sin duda Robert había interrumpido una especie de celebración u orgía. Sandy de nuevo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno sabes que son como perros verdad. Pues digamos que es la manera de reproducirse de algunos clanes…

-Ohh. Dijo Robert muy pendiente de una rubia de abundantes senos. Y ¿ellas también?.

-Algunas creo…

-¡El cazador y el maldito manatí!. Gritó un Licántropo que reconoció a los que habían llegado. ¡Se suponen que estén muertos!.

-¡Tengo mi nombre bola de pelo!. Grito Robert alterado. ¡¿ Cuanta gente me conoce por tu increíble apodito tío del alma!.

-Unas cuantas al parecer. Tuvo que haber sido Johanis. Espero que eso te motive a encontrarla. Tiene facilidad para regar rumores.

-¿Me mientes?.

-No lo hice hace un rato.

-Oh es que esa mujer…

-¡Es hora de morir cazador!.

-¡Si matémoslo y comámonos al manatí!.

-Al parecer eres más apetecible que yo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?. Pregunto Robert un poco más confiado y preparándose para la pelea que se aproximaba.

-Pues no. Respondió Sandy empuñando la vieja espada que levantaba nuevas risas. Pensaba hacer esto a la antigua…

-¿Correr?...

-Gracioso Robert…sin duda muy gracioso.

Y con esto Sandy se lanzo al ataque antes que los Licántropos seguido muy de cerca por Robert. Para muchos seria una descabellada idea. Pero hace mucho tiempo que Sandy no tenia nada que perder en su vida y pocas cosas valorizaba. Irónicamente Aris no formaba parte de la motivación. Una imagen diferente de tiempos que lucían tan lejanos. Donde era el temido cazador. El hombre al que apodaban el milagro…

No estaba solo…y posiblemente era la culpa lo que lo hizo alejarse de todo este mundo…el sueño. La mentira. La verdad que siempre significa un silencio y hasta agonía…

**5**

Le satisfacía ver el sufrimiento de esta criatura. Aunque esta nunca le brindaba respuestas y después de otra sesión solo volvía a burlarse. Era una forma de verlo pagar por todo lo que le hizo exactamente 43 años atrás. Desde ese tiempo había capturado a este ser a quien hacia sufrir buscando una respuesta. Le hacia la misma pregunta…¿Acaso regresaran?. ¿Existen más de tu especie en nuestro planeta?.

La tortura no era suficiente. Llevaba desde muy joven y la criatura se había acostumbrado a su presencia. A verlo envejecer con el paso del tiempo mientras el sin embargo continuaba básicamente en el mismo estado.

Guardaba el secreto de la existencia así como otros incluso el mismo presidente se dedico a olvidar lo ocurrido con sus habituales problemas de memoria. No siempre fue así un total descuidado.

Era un lugar altamente clasificado solo conocido por el. El acceso era casi imposible por medios convencionales, pero el experimentado hombre tenia otras maneras secretas enseñadas por los mismos años. Después de pasar todos los renglones de seguridad y todos los guardias pagados para el solo y único oficio de vigilar lo que se encontraba detrás de la gruesa puerta de titanio.

La criatura media cerca de 8 pies. Encadenado como siempre nunca se le había dado un plato de alimento. Ametralladoras láser automáticas obviaban sus intentos de escape y una corona metálica puesta en la cabeza evitaba que sus poderes psíquicos afectaran la frágil mente humana. Aparte un escudo de plasma por aquello de mayores precauciones. Sus brillantes ojos amarillos se alzaron para recibir a su única visita. No tenía labios comunicándose telepáticamente. De igual manera el recién llegado sentía esa actitud desafiante proveniente de esos flamantes ojos amarillos que atormentaron su sueño incluso cuando otros daban por terminado el tema.

Nunca fue un hombre fanático de pedir ayuda. Y creía que sus hijos padecían del mismo problema de orgullo. Por eso pasaba por hostil. Amargado. Insensible. Disciplinado hasta la exageración. Todo lo contrario. Continuaba siendo un hombre lleno de conflictos. De pesares y arrepentimientos. De frustraciones y lágrimas nunca derramadas. Mantenía a esta criatura viva por que sabía que algo más ocurriría. Pero no sabía definir cuando. La mantenía viva por que pensaba era la única respuesta al mayor de sus secretos. Al que oculto con una mentira que todo el mundo después creyó como una verdad.

Cambio su vida completamente el día que por obligación decidió ocultarla. Quería que sus tres hijos la recordaran de una forma diferente no en el estado dejado por la maldita especie que tenia en frente. La silla metálica lo esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Cómo si fuera la primera vez que se sentó en esta usando las artimañas que le decía la experiencia. Lleno de rabia con el corazón destruido. Todavía sin la oportunidad de derramar una lagrima. Se sentía igual de joven debido a que nada había cambiado.

Se sentó con el rostro preocupado. No con la misma actitud retante de siempre donde demostraba una seguridad ejemplar. Esta vez ya no aguantaba más. Esta criatura debía hablar. Llevaba un objeto metálico en la cintura que la criatura reconoció muy bien.

-Por fin conseguiste el valor. Dijo telepáticamente la criatura. Yo volveré a renacer. La esencia de mi especie no es nada comparada a la primitiva especie humana.

-Creo que ya hemos tocado ese tema.

-Tienes razón y me deprime ver tu deterioro constante. Es lo más patético que he visto en mis cuarzos de vida…o años debería decir para que te sientas más cómodo anciano.

-Escúchame bien…debes decirme…al menos como curarla. Tú puedes hacerlo. Merecen verla.

-El amor…sentimiento tan…débil y a la vez tan motivador. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella. Si no lo hubiera hecho para no escucharte más ni tener que verte…

-No puede ser posible…no puedo creerlo.

-Haz perdido toda esa decencia y confianza de antes. Te tomo tiempo. Pero estas desesperado. Llevar ese objeto en la cabeza para atrapar mis ondas psíquicas y ponerlas a tu nivel no te protege de yo poder detectar los cambios de tu carácter. Te sorprenderá saber que el final esta cerca y no debes sentirte afectado. Tu especie iba camino a la extinción de cualquier forma…

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde el primer día en que te vi.

-Y tú llevas cambiando desde el primer encuentro…humanos inestables. Cuando comprenderás…una eternidad para ti solo existe en fantasías…sueños.

Tomando el objeto metálico en su mano formándose un sable de luz color verde que se puso muy cerca del cuello de la criatura. El hombre se veía seriamente enojado.

-Te mandare al otro mundo…habla desgraciado.

-En el otro mundo he estado desde siempre. Yo no le temo a lo que ustedes llaman muerte por que para mí si existe algo mas a diferencia de los humanos…como decía el dicho…del polvo eres y al polvo volverás. Un simple accidente de mi especie que se propago demasiado rápido como los parásitos que son… aceptar la esclavitud cuando tuvieron la oportunidad era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes.

-Ultima oportunidad. Dijo el hombre de entrada edad. Hablas o te mato.

-No deberías mentir tanto…una vida con tanto misterio. Tarde o temprano se convierte en tu verdad y no sabes como deshacerla y mucho menos lo que es correcto…sin duda una vejez demasiado trastornada…

-¡Maldito seas!...

El hombre amenazaba con cortarle el cuello con la pieza de tecnología de origen fuera de este mundo. Pero como siempre después de miradas fijas desistía y estrellaba la silla para luego ponerla en su lugar. ¿Cuántas veces no había repetido la misma secuencia en 43 años?. Le dio la espalda guardando el sable.

-¿De nuevo con segundos pensamientos Leonardo?.

-No claro que no amigo mío. Solo que quiero tenerte cerca por algún tiempo más para demostrarte mis nuevas formas de cariño.

Dos hombres entraron a la celda. Armados con raros diamantes brillantes por alguna fuerza energética miraban de manera inexpresiva a la criatura.

-¿Dónde…donde conseguiste eso?...

-Ahh un mago nunca dice sus secretos mi querido amigo del espacio. Pero estoy seguro que lo encontraras de lo más entretenido. Tu podrás vivir hasta el fin del mundo. Pero si no cooperas entonces hasta el fin del mundo continuara tu sufrimiento…espero lo disfrutes.

Y así salio por la puerta dejando atrás los atroces gritos de dolor de la criatura, esperando que por fin esta se motivara a hablar. El no sabia que hacer por primera vez. Este hombre que tenia fama de controlarlo todo sufría el mal de la indesición. Quería ir a tantos lados que se quedaba en el mismo lugar y el tiempo se había burlado de el. Eran otros síntomas de lo mucho que pesaba la mentira. Lo difícil que era expresar una sonrisa. Eran los síntomas dichos por el refrán; " no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista"…

))" 

**Algún tiempo después del descubrimiento de la mentira estas fueron las palabras que recibí de mi mejor amiga…**

**A veces me gusta que me mientas, porque se que la verdad es más dura y a veces revienta. Pero a la vez me engañas y ocultas lo esencial; la honestidad y todo lo demás.**

**Dime una mentira con un poquito de verdad. Aunque sea la mitad que sea de un corazón sincero de verdad. Miénteme con la verdad.**

**A veces me gusta que hables con la verdad. Por qué una mentira crece y crece hasta deshacerme y hacerme explotar. Pero a la vez me llenas de sinceridad y dejas lo oscuro atrás. Dime la verdad pero miénteme un poquito. Aunque sea la mitad que sea de un corazón sincero de verdad. Miénteme con la verdad.**

**A veces me gusta tu silencio, por qué no existen verdades tampoco mentiras en las que estemos envueltos. Dime todo lo que quieras aunque me mientas o digas la verdad. Aunque sea la mitad que sea de un corazón sincero de verdad. Miénteme con la verdad.**

**Estas fueron las palabras de mi mejor amiga…**

**Irónicamente las verdades no trajeron paz sino algo más…**

**Hipocresía…**


	5. Chapter 5

**La conquista de Aris**

"**Más que una memoria"**

"_**Mi existencia se basa en las memorias. Los recuerdos que previenen que el pasado se repita. Que ayudan a entender a esos que ya no caminan entre los vivos. Me alimento de los recuerdos es lo único que básicamente quiero. Por que algunos recuerdos pueden todavía tocarse. Sentirse. Se percibe la misma sensación de la primera vez…por que muchos recuerdos son mucho más que una memoria…"**_

_**Memorias de Sydney.**_

_**Archivo SD-01.**_

**_Y9(2) d.C. _**

Era una mañana de domingo. En un verde parque representaba el perfecto día de la infancia. Mucha gente corriendo bicicleta o disfrutando del estanque lanzándole comida a los peces de color anaranjado que se acercaban. Madres vigilaban a los pequeñuelos sin mucha exigencia dejándolos divertirse corriendo por el verde pasto, columpiándose, pasando el pasa manos con gran agilidad o tirándose por la una de las chorreras siempre bajo el ojo vigilante de los adultos quienes hablaban entre ellos de la vida, de los mismos hijos, de lo cara que estaban las cosas últimamente o de lo complicado que se había puesto el mundo sin saber en ese tiempo que se pondrían peores con el paso de los años.

Una niña de algunos cinco años de pelo castaño lacio y piel blanca. De inocente mirada y sonrisa amplia. Corría detrás de un cachorro de color marrón que jugaba con ella. Ella intentaba agarrarlo pero este era muy pesado. Un grupo de niños aparentemente mayores sembrando la maldad desde temprana edad mostraban divertirse mortificando a los demás. Los tres buscaban a su nueva victima dejando atrás a los pequeños en el montículo de arena envueltos en lágrimas tras llenarle sus pantalones de arena y romperles sus juguetes. La niña sola disfrutando plenamente de las libertades de este parque lucia como el perfecto objetivo. Así sin nada más la siguieron.

La niña finalmente después de un visible esfuerzo pudo agarrar al cachorro fugitivo. Seguía siendo todo parte de un juego hasta que fue rodeada por tres sombras. Los niños empezaron a empujarla le quitaron al perrito de las manos y se lo tiraban de un lado a otro mientras ella lloraba y pedía a gritos a su madre. Pero todo lucia tan distante. Los demás niños veían lo que ocurría a la distancia pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. Se escucho un fuerte sonido parecido a una detonación que solo agravo más las cosas. Todo parecía perdido. El cachorro gemía de miedo pidiendo con esto que los abusadores lo bajaran. La niña rodeada indefensa lloraba desconsoladamente experimentado por primera vez el sentimiento soledad. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

De un árbol cercano salio un delgado niño vestido con unos pantalones negros una peculiar camisa blanca pintada con dos letras "S" y una capa roja. Tenía un cinturón repleto de extraños objetos pero entre los que se podían reconocer estaba una resortera. Para el trío de abusadores el recién llegado era otro motivo de risa. Demasiado gracioso y no podían creer que tuvieran tanta suerte.

-Dejen a esta damisela en paz o se las verán conmigo. Dijo el niño con juvenil y casi fina voz. Soy el más temido por los villanos…pueden empezar a correr…por que ha llegado "Súper Sandy".

-¿Súper Sandy?. Pregunto uno de los niños. Ese es nombre de nena.

-Suelten al perrito. Volvió a decir el niño súper héroe. Todavía tienen tiempo para arrepentirse (Sandy miro a la niña asustada brindándole una amplia sonrisa) No te preocupes yo te protegeré.

Pero el niño súper héroe o Súper Sandy como se hacia llamar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro con un palo de madera que uno de los agresores había tomado mientras el estuvo distraído. El golpe resulto ser lo bastante fuerte para levantar a Súper Sandy del suelo y luego rastrallarlo aturdido. La niña vio la capacidad abusadora de estos más grandes que ella quienes se mofaban del arrollador golpe que el recién llegado recibió.

-Ahora que nos encargamos de tu amiguito seguiremos contigo. Dijo el que había golpeado a Sandy agarrando a la niña por un brazo forzándola a levantarse. Te vamos a amarrar del árbol lleno de hormigas bravas a ver quien te salva ahora.

-¡Si dale pa' verla gritar!.

-¡Suéltame me lastimas!...¡Mamiiii!.

La niña volvió a mirar en dirección al niño que quiso rescatarla. Ya no estaba. En ese instante de distracción vio una sombra de alguien que venia de arriba. No tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia arriba, puesto que el niño súper héroe había regresado colocándose en el mismo medio nuevamente llevando un peculiar objeto en su objeto de color negro. Así le brindaba fuertes choques eléctricos a los tres abusadores que caían a la grama convulsionando. La niña todavía sin creerse nada de lo que vivía y sin posibles palabras para expresarse agarro la mano extendida por Súper Sandy quien le ayudo a levantarse. Todavía a pesar del golpe recibido como si este no le hubiera ocasionado daño alguno, mostraba esa amplia sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Te dije que te protegería. (se percata de que uno de los niños comienza a levantarse) ¡Aja todavía quieren más!. ¡Vamos levántense por que eso es lo que ando buscando mucha acción!.

Pero los abusadores no buscaban más problemas y en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad ante la mirada amenazante de Súper Sandy y ese cinturón lleno de artilugios que seguramente les ocasionarían más daño entonces fueron ellos los que empezaron a correr pidiendo a sus madres.

La niña hizo lo mismo en total silencio mientras el desconocido niño que la había defendido seguía riendo de una manera diferente a un súper héroe. Reía como todo un joven villano. La niña buscaba su cachorrito entre los matorrales cercanos. De seguro su madre estaría buscándola por todo el parque y ella quien ya tenia fama de perderse de vez en cuando no le gustaba ver a su madre preocupada. No por que conociera el sentimiento de la angustia por definición. Si no por que a la madre le daba con gritarle mucho y hasta castigarla. Arrodillándose entre los matorrales sin importarle si se ensuciaba, la niña de grandes ojos marrones solo se interesaba en rescatar a su fiel amigo. Esta escuchaba sus lamentos y cuando le extendía la mano este quiso alejarse en varias ocasiones. Después tomo confianza acercándose a su joven dueña dándose cuenta esta de lo mucho que temblaba el animal. Saliendo de los matorrales con cuidado de no lastimar más a su mejor amigo lo cargaba con dificultad y ya cuando se puso en pie le dio un fuerte abrazo. Otra detonación esta vez mucho más cercana la sobresalto. Detrás de ella a cierta distancia estaba un hombre vestido de negro apuntándole con una pistola. Venia corriendo razón por la cuál había fallado el primer disparo pero de seguro según se aproximaba no fallaría nuevamente. Vestido con ropas negras que cubrían completamente su cuerpo acompañado por un casco del mismo color. El cachorro se vio agitado y se le escapo de las pequeñas manos a la niña ladrando y corriendo enfurecido hacia donde el hombre armado. La niña como primer impulso quiso ir detrás de su mascota pero se quedo paralizada. El cachorro hacia lo posible por detener el paso del hombre mordiéndolo con sus pequeños dientes y halándole el pantalón. La niña quería correr pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella quería enfrentarse al miedo y defenderse. Pero se le quitaron esos pensamientos cuando el hombre cruelmente le disparo al cachorro. Se escucho la detonación, se vio la inmediata sangre y un rápido gemido de dolor. Luego lo pateo como si no valiera nada. De nuevo fijo su atención en la niña apuntándole con la pistola lentamente seguro de que esta vez no se le escaparía.

Otra detonación. La bala a una velocidad imperceptible le cortaría la vida en fracción de segundo acabándose toda la historia. Pero una diminuta esfera negra parecida a una canica tomo el curso de la bala en dirección contraria a la niña impactando la bala cambiando su dirección. Detrás de la petrificada niña estaba el niño que la había rescatado anteriormente. Tenia una resortera amarilla en sus manos cargada nuevamente y apuntando al de la pistola. Su capa danzaba con el viento y le brindo otra sonrisa a la niña antes de disparar nuevamente. Pero el hombre con extrañas habilidades esquivo el rápido proyectil dando un increíble brinco disparando desde el aire acercándose peligrosamente a la niña.

El niño creyéndose súper héroe no tendría tiempo esta vez de preparar otro de sus efectivos proyectiles preocupándose por el bienestar de la niña. Por eso en un movimiento que le podría costar su propia vida tomo una esfera más grande de su cinturón que parecía ser de cristal con una luz azulesca en su interior. Lo lanzo cerca de la niña apareciendo un escudo de plasma que detuvo las cuatro balas que amenazaban con matarla. Estas se desintegraron en el escudo. Asustada la niña vio la proximidad del hombre que ahora caminaba muy seguro de si mismo. Ella pensaba que vería a su defensor nuevamente o que este la impulsaría a correr. Pero en cuanto se desvaneció el escudo miro para atrás soltando un ligero grito. El niño súper héroe yacía en el suelo boca arriba con una herida de bala directamente en su pecho. Curioso que no emanara considerable sangre por su herida. Estaba inmóvil al igual que su mascota algunos minutos atrás. Escucho el sonido de la pistola y cuando miro nuevamente en dirección al misterioso hombre la tenia directamente en su cabeza.

-Se acabo tu suerte. Nada personal es solo una manera de advertirle a tu padre que no se meta con nosotros. Descuida puedes mandarle saludos a tu madre si es que existe un más allá…

Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo un objeto cuadrado con cuatro patas metálicas con un pequeño dispositivo láser acoplado le disparo en la mano obligándolo a soltar la pistola.

-¡¿Qué demonios!.

El hombre quiso tomar la pistola nuevamente pero se le hizo imposible usarla puesto que el potente láser la derritió parcialmente. La niña quiso aprovechar la oportunidad intentando correr por su vida pero el hombre la sujeto por su larga cabellera tumbándola al suelo y sacando un cuchillo. La niña forcejeaba haciendo lo posible por zafarse recibiendo una cachetada que la dejo aturdida pero no inconciente. El cuchillo se alzo brillando con el resplandeciente sol. Pero antes de que descendiera uno de los proyectiles de la resortera entro por su casco rompiéndolo y entrando a su cabeza. El hombre empezó a gritar de dolor retorciéndose mientras humo negro salía por el orificio creado por la esfera. El hombre empezó a adelgazar hasta que por las mangas de su vestimenta y los guantes salían cenizas. El hombre cayó sobre la niña cubriéndola completamente. Pero no demostraba ningún peso significativo todo lo contrario; nada más quedaba la ropa. El casco salio rodando y parte de las cenizas fueron llevadas por el viento. La niña se quito lo que tenia encima con desesperación. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo con el sonriente niño sin entender nada. La poca sangre seguía plasmada en su camisa blanca. Se notaba el agujero por donde había entrado la bala pero ninguna herida era visible. Aparte el niño ni parecía acordarse.

-Este a sido un día raro. Dijo el niño revisando lo que quedaba. Mucha acción (se ríe emocionado) ¡Que gufea'o! (Mira a la niña quien tiene los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar) Hey no llores. Mira que estoy aquí para defenderte (se acerca a ella) ¿Dime alguien te a hecho algo más?. ¿Estas bien?.

La niña se aleja asustada cuando ve el raro objeto que la salvo de que le dispararan posarse en el hombre del niño.

-No te asustes. Es buena gente. Su nombre es Glitch. Mi papa me lo dio de cumpleaños y yo me encargue de mejorarle algunas cosas. (con orgullo) para que sea un súper héroe como yo.

Una imagen azulada apareció sobre Glitch mostrando una caricatura sonriendo.

"Saludos eres muy linda"

-Ya se enamoro. Añadió el niño entre risas. Es así mejor que le caigas bien.

-¡Sandyyyyy!.

-Anda…esa es mi mama. Dijo el niño de pronto viéndose asustado. Mejor me escondo. Andando Glitch…

-¡Sandy De Jesús Henríquez Sánchez no muevas ni un músculo!

El niño quien ya había empezado a correr se quedo a medias con un pie en el aire cayendo al suelo al perder el balance. El objeto identificado como Glitch se hizo invisible.

-Eso no es justo Glitch me debes enseñar a hacer eso.

Una mujer blanca de baja estatura, pelo castaño recogido y vestimenta deportiva venia corriendo velozmente con rostro de preocupación. Era una mujer de mediana edad quien al estar igualmente armada asusto a la niña que hizo lo posible por levantar al niño del suelo quizás por querer ayudarlo o para que esta volviera a defenderla. Cuando la mujer estuvo cerca reconoció a la niña dándose cuenta de que la estaba asustando guardando su pistola en la espalda y diciéndole con ternura:

-No te asustes tesoro. Mira vengo a ayudarte andaba buscándote por todos lados (le habla a Sandy) especialmente a usted jovenzuelo. ¿Quién te crees que eres?...

-Súper Sandy mami. Dijo el niño paralizado en el suelo con su boca pegada en el césped. Mami me están picando las hormigas o algo la cosa es que me pica.

-Pues ahí deberías quedarte y Glitch no creas que no te he visto.

Glitch se hizo visible nuevamente apareciendo otra imagen con un rostro entristecido.

"Perdón Sandy me obligo"

-¡Oye!

La mujer se arrodilla frente a la niña mirándola con apenado rostro. Al principio se veía enfurecida pero después tenía un muy tierno y hasta maternal rostro. La niña no se sentía más asustada cuando la miro fijamente tanto que no aguanto más y termino acordándose de su propia madre. Por eso abrazo a esta mujer quien le correspondió con el mismo cariño como si la conociera de siempre. Luego le seco las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole:

-Todo va a estar bien mi amor. Pero no llores más que mira yo también sufro del mal de estar llorando y se ve mal dos lloronas aquí. ¿Me permites ver al indisciplinado que tengo por hijo?.

-Te quiero mucho mami.

La niña asintió en silencio agarrando la mano de la mujer fuertemente.

-Puedes levantarte.

Sandy recobro el movimiento inmediatamente. La mujer se hizo la idea de lo que había ocurrido y miraba para todos lados como buscando quien había acabado con el agresor.

-¿Estuvo aquí uno de tus hermanos Sandy?

-Nop. Dijo Sandy con orgullo. Yo solito mami por que soy Súper Sandy…

-Aja déjate de mentiras mira que tu no tienes habili… ( la niña le halo la mano pidiéndole que se acercara para decirle un secreto la mujer escucho con atención mirando a Sandy con cierta sorpresa cuando vio la camisa ensangrentada y el agujero visible) no puede ser…Glitch muéstrame lo que ocurrió.

Glitch se poso en la mano de la mujer mostrándole por la imagen holográfica lo que había ocurrido. Se quedo de una pieza cuando vio que a su hijo le habían disparado y por unos minutos se quedo tendido en el suelo aparentando estar muerto. Luego observo el cinturón milagroso de su hijo repleto de artefactos que se había robado de su padre y la increíble puntería que tenia con la resortera. Sandy quien miraba con atención no recordaba ese momento. Se había borrado de su memoria completamente. La mujer no pudo evitar llorar de emoción. Se notaba que protegía mucho a su hijo quien mostraba ser muy hiperactivo.

-Tanto tiempo buscándolo afuera hijo mío y nadie sabe que eres especial dentro de ti (abraza a Sandy entre lagrimas) Mi Sandy realmente eres un súper héroe…

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?.

-Mira lo fuerte que te ves.

-Pero antes decías que debía comer más que parecía un negrito de Haití desnutrido…quien te entiende mami.

-Olvida todo lo que dije y mejor vamonos niño súper héroe.

-Yo tengo que seguir salvando gente mami es mi deber por que soy Súper Sandy…

-Quiero ver a mi mama.

La tímida voz de la niña borro la sonrisa de la mujer. No supo que decir en ese momento. A pesar de su juventud la niña pudo notar que algo ocurría y mientras más pedía a su madre dentro de ella sabia que esta estaba ya muy lejos…

Mucha gente desconocida. Algunos familiares que rara vez veía. Su hermano menor junto a ella todavía muy pequeño para entender lo ocurrido. El distanciado de su padre sin una lágrima pero con el rostro apesadumbrado. Todos vestidos de negro. Un anciano sacerdote elevando plegarias para alguien que no conocía. Un día lluvioso y frío. Como si también el cielo sintiera tristeza. Estaban rodeando un féretro. La mayoría del tiempo existía silencio contestando a las oraciones del sacerdote. Uno que otro lamento. Pero casi podían contarse. El féretro rodeado de flores y muchas coronas. Nadie podría reemplazar la perdida y ella no había podido hablar desde ese día en el parque donde pedía verla y solo le montaban excusas. Luego le dijeron que estaba en un lugar mejor. Que la observaba desde el cielo. Todas palabras lindas para no decirle que su madre había muerto. Estaba del lado opuesto a su familia. Su abuela la miraba a la distancia brindándole una leve sonrisa entristecida. Supuestamente por su seguridad y para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo debía quedarse con esta familia diferente. A su padre no parecía importarle. No brindo objeción alguna. El mismo le dijo al hombre de nombre Leonardo que seria lo mejor para su hija.

De cualquier forma no quería ver a su padre. Por que las palabras de el que una vez quiso matarla pasaban por su mente una y otra vez llegando a la conclusión de que todo había sido culpa de el. Ya su madre no la abrazaría, no le cantaría todas las noches para que se durmiera y tampoco velaría por ella cuando estuviera enferma. No resultaría sorpresa cuando el padre quiso acercarse para abrazarla, que esta lo empujara furiosa gritándole:

-¡Es tu culpa…es tu culpa mami esta muerta por tu culpa!...

-Sydney por favor…

-¡Déjame no me toques!...¡Te odio!.

Detrás de los ojos marrones del hombre salieron las lágrimas que quiso reservarse quizás por guardar las apariencias y mostrar cierta fortaleza. La mujer que la había ayudado antes vestida ahora con un reservado traje negro se acerco a Sydney abrazándola. No fue la única. El hombre conocido como Leonardo hizo lo propio.

-Arturo creo que es mejor…

-Si..si entiendo…esto a sido muy fuerte para todos.

-Dale tiempo sabes que es una impresión devastadora.

-Esta bien pero por favor…cuídenlos bien estoy confiando en ustedes.

-Tengo cuatro hijos Arturo. Mi esposa y yo sabemos tratar con estas situaciones. Esto a sido una gran perdida para todos. Tu esposa era muy amiga de la mía…pero no podemos retrasarnos. El tiempo corre en contra de la liga y posiblemente todo el mundo.

-Lo sé muy bien Leonardo.

-Bien. Lamento la dureza en mis palabras Arturo pero solo digo la verdad.

-Te entiendo.

Arturo abrazo al pequeño Daniel quien le correspondió el abrazo sin medir palabra envuelto en lágrimas silenciosas pidiendo a su madre todavía sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido inclusive cuando se lo habían intentado explicar de la mejor forma.

Sydney recuerda muy bien como descendía el féretro, las flores que le lanzaban y luego los sepultureros enterrándola. Recuerda que se fueron retirando poco a poco y que ella junto a la familia que la había adoptado fueron los últimos en quedarse. Los hermanos se marcharon a paso lento pero con evidentes rostros de que no le importaba tanto lo que estaba pasando. La única hembra de la familia tuvo un poco más de decencia pero luego inquirió tener mucho trabajo. Leonardo no tardo en imitarlos y su esposa le dijo a Sydney que regresaría por ella en algunos minutos puesto que no quería marcharse. Sydney recordaba muy bien que la única persona capaz de quedarse fue aquel que una vez prometió que nunca la abandonaría, vestido con una chaqueta negra por la cual estuvo quejándose todo el camino y parte de la ceremonia fúnebre hasta que su madre lo mando a callar de mala manera. Ella envuelta en lágrimas no se atrevía a mirarlo. Pero lo hizo cuando este le agarro la mano. Lo siguiente fue su confiada sonrisa llena de una fe ciega. Una sonrisa que decía que todo estaría por siempre bien aunque el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse. Una sonrisa que le hizo sentir segura a su corta edad y obligo desde ese momento a darse cuenta de el comienzo de una relación muy especial. Quizás destinada o planeada. Posiblemente originada por mera casualidad. De una cosa si estaba segura. No podía separarse de esos ojos que la miraban. No podía estar lejos de el a su corta edad. No le pasaba por la mente estar lejos de esa persona con la cual había compartido tanto en los últimos días. Así de esta forma Sydney no se imaginaba toda la aventura que le esperaba…

**Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro**

**Tiempo presente…**

-¡Aléjate de mi!...¡¿Qué cosa eres!...

Sydney había cambiado completamente. El salón de clases era todo un desorden. Desde que saco aquel filoso cuchillo interpretando Aris sus intenciones una lucha por su vida que más bien lucia como un cruel juego empezó. Aris corrió hacia la puerta, pero Sydney apareció de pronto frente a esta con una sonrisa malévola. Aris no se quedaría indefensa y decidió forcejear con Sydney pero la fortaleza de la adversaria era demasiada. La tiro al suelo no sin antes rastrallarla contra unos pupitres, todo para hacer su caída una más adolorida. La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, causando esto que a pesar del golpe se levantara rápidamente luchando por su vida. Querer escapar por las ventanas era imposible puesto que pasaba trabajo para abrirlas y cada vez que intentaba romper el cristal, Sydney la sorprendía con otra fuerte cachetada en el rostro.

-Es sorprendente como dices no saber nada. En serio un ejemplar digno de estudio…

-¡Deja de decirme eso no se de que me hablas!.

-Claro que no. Seguro ni te lo imaginas es el propósito de tu existencia acercarte a los miembros de la liga pacifista…cualquiera con suficiente ojo se daría cuenta. Pero por supuesto la muchachita inocente, que estudia ingeniería…con una vida demasiado ordinaria nunca sale de la universidad sumida en los estudios…el mejor pasatiempo conocido.

Aris acercándose lentamente a la puerta en un ultimo intento aprovecha lo que habla con Sydney imaginándose que esta se encontraría lo suficientemente distraída para esta alcanzar la cerradura de la puerta. Sus gritos de auxilio parecían sordos por que nadie se acercaba a socorrerla.

-Dile a los de tu especie que les mando un saludo terrestre…

Aris alcanzo la cerradura de la puerta pero apenas llego a girarla cuando Sydney la agarro por el pelo transformada en la vampiresa. Aris la miraba aterrorizada sintiendo su piel fría y el cuchillo causándole presión en el cuello.

-Nada personal Aris…pero a mi solo me importa algo de este planeta y no…no es Sandy…

-Por favor…no se quien eres…ni de lo que me hablas…

Aris quien ya lloraba de por si a causa del miedo y la desesperación constante a la que era sometida no le quedaba de otra que suplicar, porque no se atrevía ni a gritar con ese cuchillo pegado a su cuello.

-Me volví una profesional cortando cabezas. Le dijo Sydney susurrándole en el oído sintiendo como temblaba Aris y su pulso acelerado tentando ese lado demoníaco a morderla. Tienes tanto miedo Aris…y yo tengo tanta hambre…pero no puedo debes morir. Yo todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer y alguien por quien preocuparme…que me nesecita de verdad. Para mi todo quizás este perdido pero para el no. Representa el futuro. Lo que considere perdido…no sabes cuanto lo lamento y cuanto desee que las cosas fueran diferentes...

-No se que dices. Déjame ir no te he hecho nada…por favor, te lo suplico.

-Nadie se merece mi regreso. Es mejor permanecer muerta y en cierta manera ya lo estoy. Por cinco años me han considerado la culpable… cuando solo me encargue de descubrir la conspiración que todos me tenían especialmente…

Los sentidos de Sydney le alertaron del peligro. Puedo percibir su olor desde la distancia y quizás fue muy tarde cuando a través de la ventana pudo apreciar muy lejos el francotirador desconocido quien ya había disparado entrando la bala directamente a su cabeza. Esta cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, regresando a su aspecto normal soltando el cuchillo. Antes de caer raspo levemente el cuello de Aris lo suficiente para asustarla aun más por la poca sangre que emanaba por la leve herida. Olvidándose de la que parecía estar muerta las intenciones de Aris fueron de salir corriendo cuando alguien entro por la ventana rompiéndola rodando por el suelo antes de levantarse. Aris pudo reconocerla pero nunca la había visto de esta manera. La mujer estaba completamente vestida con un traje ajustado negro portando un chaleco al parecer contra balas, unas lustrosas botas, un transmisor negro pegado a su oído izquierdo un cinturón con una pistola plateada guardada y un largo cuchillo para casos desesperados. Por ultimo en sus manos llevaba un potente rifle con mirilla integrada sin duda el que había disparado.

-¿Zaira?. Pregunto Aris sorprendida mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Hola Aris. (Deteniendo a Aris antes de que siga preguntando) Te aconsejo que no preguntes mucho y que vengas conmigo…es una larga historia te la explico después con calma. Debemos irnos.

- Yo…yo no se que esta pasando me quieren matar.

Dos agente más entraron de la misma forma que Zaira vestidos de manera similar.

-Perímetro asegurado. Era la única al parecer.

-Bien saquemos a Aris de aquí si le pasa algo…ya saben como es Sandy.

-No tiene que decirlo.

Los agentes se acercan a Aris.

-Acompáñenos señorita por su seguridad.

- ¿A dónde?. Pregunta Aris alejándose de los que intentaban agarrarla. No se que esta pasando exijo una explicación vállense a la M…

Los agentes miran a Zaira esperando alguna orden. Esta suspira y luego asiente en silencio. Uno de ellos le puso un dispositivo amarillo en brazo y Aris cayo al suelo inconciente casi al momento. La cargaron a través de la ventana buscando levantar la menor sospecha posible. De seguro habría miradas curiosas pero Zaira se encargaría de ellos después. Se acerco al cuerpo sufriendo un extraño sentimiento. Eran pocas las veces que su pulso se aceleraba y tragaba en seco casi perdiendo la compostura que la caracterizaba. Mucho tiempo paso mirando un cadáver falso. Convencida de que ella estaba viva. Se encontró con sus ojos abiertos de frente y la sangre emanando por el certero disparo.

-Veo que sobreviviste Sydney…(Zaira espera algunos segundos para seguir hablando debido a un nudo en su garganta) Bueno te pasabas junto a Sandy quien escapa de cualquier cosa. Las malas costumbres se pegan siempre… (se le humedecen los ojos) No quería que nada terminara de esta manera Sydney. Eras parte de la familia maldita sea. Sandy te amaba…no sabes lo que le hiciste…deseaba tener la oportunidad de preguntarte…pero ya no vale la pena. Se a acabado gracias a Dios…

Zaira recibe un mensaje por su transmisor. Una advertencia de agentes en el exterior que resultaba mejor escapar antes de la llegada de la policía. Además no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían seguir deteniendo el paso en dirección a donde ella se encontraba. Le brindo una última mirada a Sydney antes de darle la espalda en silencio.

-¿Te vas tan rápido primita?.

Zaira se quedo paralizada al escuchar a Sydney y luego verla levantarse lentamente mientras la bala salía de su cabeza recuperándose la herida.

-No puede ser Sydney...

-¿Es la manera de recibir a la que llamabas tu primita querida Amiris?.

Zaira sin salirse de su asombro no quiso imaginarse lo que ocurría. Muchos secretos guardaba el pasado y no quería demostrar viejos sentimientos. Por tal razón siguió el protocolo aunque sabia debía verse estupida.

-Ex agente 22016 Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro se le acusa de crímenes contra la humanidad y la liga pacifista. Me veo obligada a arrestarte para someterte a un justo juicio. No ofrezcas resistencia no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Me dijiste eso la ultima vez o quieres que te refresque la memoria maldita traidora?.

-No se de que hablas pero todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

-Tu probaras mi inocencia. Sabes que lo soy.

-Las pruebas eran contundentes.

-Y tu ambición por la presidencia arrolladora. Siempre querías eliminar cualquier competencia Amiris.

-Solo mi familia me llama por mi segundo nombre y tú te quitaste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Sigues acariciándole los testículos al presi o lamentándote por que mate a tu querido Braulio?.

Cierta expresión de desprecio apareció en el rostro de Zaira.

-Has hecho mucho daño Sydney no compliques más las cosas.

-No más que tu maldita golfa estupida.

Sydney dio un rápido brinco más veloz de lo que Zaira pudo reaccionar. Apretó el gatillo pero sin ningún blanco. Todavía tuvo tiempo de esquivar el cuchicho que se dirigía directamente a su pecho clavándosele este en su hombro derecho. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor pero no tuvo tiempo para revisar su herida. Sydney regresaba de nuevo a la ofensiva. Ambos cuchillos chocaron cuando Zaira se vio arrodillada en suelo. La mirada perversa de Sydney mostraba a una persona muy diferente a la conocida por Zaira hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aun con su herida Zaira la tomo por la camisa, lanzándola hacia atrás. Sin embargo Sydney se puso en pie rápidamente sorprendiendo a Zaira con una serie de patadas que esta esquivaba con dificultad. Sangre salía a cantaros por su profunda herida. Pero Zaira mantenía la pelea viéndose en la ofensiva en varias ocasiones sin causarle gran daño a Sydney. Aprovecho la oportunidad que ella vislumbro de esta manera para lanzarle el cuchillo a Sydney. Tenía una puntería formidable y quien la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo sabia muy bien que Zaira nunca fallaba cuando disparaba. Pero esta vez seria muy diferente, debido a que Sydney tomo su proyectil en el aire y se lo lanzo de vuelta al doble de la velocidad con la cual Zaira había contado. Nuevamente Zaira logro escapar de la dirección primaria que el cuchillo seguía no siendo lo suficientemente rápida. El cuchillo se le clavo en la pierna derecha de Zaira obligándola a perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. De pronto pudo ver la cara transformada de Sydney a quien le apetecía bastante tanta sangre.

-Terminaste convirtiéndote en lo que cazabas por tanto tiempo Sydney. Dijo Zaira tomando un evidente respiro sudando a chorros e intentando quitarse el cuchillo del hombro. Irónica es la vida…

-Era mi única forma de sobrevivir después de lo que me hiciste primita.

-Todo el mundo sabe que te volviste en contra de nosotros Sydney. No te hagas la santa ahora conmigo. (Poniéndose en pie con dificultad para hacerle frente a Sydney) Si piensas que te pediré clemencia no has visto nada de mi todavía. Tu vendrás conmigo así tenga que obligarte.

-Lo siento Amiris…pero tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas otro día por más que quiera (cambiando el tono de voz a uno más grueso y tenebroso) sacarte toda ese néctar que circula por tu cuerpo.

-Esto debió terminar hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo terminare… (toma un largo suspiro mientras se saca el cuchillo aguantando el dolor sin quejarse y sin despegarle los ojos a Sydney) Tu ultima oportunidad Sydney…

-Adelante Amiris por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Por todo lo que presuntamente Sydney había hecho. Por las sonrisas y las mentiras. Por todo el entrenamiento que le brindo y los secretos que compartieron siendo mucho más que amigas. Por las victimas y la orden que no se atrevió a cumplir y ahora las consecuencias la perseguían. Por todo eso y por que también Sydney arruino la única esperanza de felicidad que pudo alguna vez tener Zaira busco venganza.

Corrió hacia Sydney cosa que nunca ella hacia. Eso de irse a la ofensiva contra el oponente. Quizás por que estaba muy débil a causa de la sangre perdida. Seguramente haberse cegado con tanta ira reservada durante tanto tiempo nublo toda posibilidad de escape, solo asegurando su derrota.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del fuerte golpe en su pecho y el impulso que la alejo de Sydney a considerable velocidad, rastrallándola contra una pared haciendo que la trasvasara. Recordaba muy bien ese movimiento. Se lo había enseñado a Sandy. Se sentía aturdida, mareada, demasiado adolorida para poder mover un músculo. Hace tiempo no se sentía tan indefensa. Entre el polvo que se disipaba por la pared de cemento destruida, apareció el rostro de Sydney. Se agacho para estar más cerca de Zaira.

-¿Te gusto mi técnica?. Me la enseño alguien muy especial para ti.

Tienes razón todas las malas costumbres se contagian con mayor facilidad. Todavía no es tu tiempo primita…primero te demostrare que soy inocente y que eres parte de una gran mentira. Si eres inteligente intentaras abrir los ojos…si no sigue buscándome. Infórmales a todos que me viste…que reviví de las cenizas. Ustedes eran mi familia… y termine como siempre ( con visibles lagrimas en los ojos) Sola…

Con el mismo aire misterioso que la caracterizaba desde el principio, Sydney salio por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Nuevamente nadie podía reconocerla. Zaira escuchaba los llamados por el transmisor, pero no podía hablar. Se le había escapado el aire. Nunca se creyó victima de su propia técnica. Sin duda Sydney representaba la peor pesadilla de cualquiera en la liga pacifista. Se refugiaba en recuerdos de mejores momentos. El dolor en el pecho era insoportable y casi no podía respirar. Tampoco que en este instante le importara mucho. Así escuchando voces en la distancia, observando imágenes de tiempos pasados pero placenteros Zaira se refugio en las redes de la inconciencia…

_**Memorias de Zaira**_

_**Archivo ZR- 07.**_

_**Y2K (01) d.C. **_

Zaira recibió una llamada inusual. Todas las que escuchaba desde hace un tiempo solo le anunciaban problemas. La seguridad del doctor Arturo Alejandro no era cosa fácil, en parte por que el no se dejaba ayudar demasiado. Sus experimentos lo convirtieron en el hombre más buscado quizás en el mundo entero. Conmociono a la comunidad científica cuando anuncio que existía, según primeros estudios, la capacidad para curar el vampirismo y la licantropía. Decía que esto no tenía nada que ver con posesión del alma o muerte total del ser humano. Si no todo lo contrario era el virus de origen desconocido más complejo jamás visto. Zaira no era muy adepta en la biología, pero el doctor Alejandro hacia lo posible por explicarlo de una manera sencilla ante la multitud de esta convención secreta donde se encontraban.

Nadie en la liga pacifista especialmente ella, estaba de acuerdo con esta reunión. Su responsabilidad y única misión era proteger la vida de este hombre a cualquier costo. Su descubrimiento curaría a millones. De igual forma rivalizaba con las creencias milenarias de antiguas familias de vampiros y hombres lobos; quienes se creían el siguiente eslabón en la marcha evolutiva del homo-sapiens. La lucha entre humanos y ambas razas era una sangrienta donde en ocasiones la liga pacifista no daba abasto. Era cierto que se encontraban en plena guerra.

Se había encontrado con su mejor amiga Sydney una cazadora de vampiros experta. Esta le había anunciado que tenía una increíble noticia que darle cuando regresara de su reunión. Sydney graduada de física quántica y conocedora de la biología quizás por pasatiempo solía disfrutar estos encuentros científicos. Sandy y ella eran inseparables prácticamente, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se veía obligado a asistir aunque se quedara dormido la mayoría del tiempo. Sydney mantenía una relación distante con su padre. Mejor era decir que no se hablaban y cuando lo hacían resultaba por obligación. No se puede alegar que Arturo no hizo lo posible por mejorar las cosas con su hija. Nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños regalándole siempre algo, curiosamente llevándose por los consejos de Sandy o Zaira. Este hombre llevaba una vida solitaria desde hace mucho tiempo. Zaira una experta en psicología entendía el sufrimiento silencioso de este hombre. Era la soledad. El sentimiento de culpa. Ante todo se refugiaba en su extenuante trabajo curando a los primeros voluntarios. De cualquier forma pasarían años antes de que su hipótesis fuera finalmente una realidad.

No le preocupaba tanto las personas del limitado público quienes no pasaban de las cien personas. Los cómodos sillones morados combinado con el sistema de aire acondicionado solo le daban este único impulso de quedarse dormida. Un descanso era lo que nesecitaba desde hace tiempo. Por que nunca se podían cerrar los ojos completamente, sobre todo con el intranquilo y testarudo Arturo Alejandro.

El hombre de piel blanca, ojos negros de aspecto cansado y demacrado. Su pestañear y hasta manera de hablar era lento. Cansaba escucharlo dar vueltas sobre el mismo argumento. Era de pelo negro lacio con canas visibles y despeinado. Todos los que lo conocían sabían de por si que ese era su estilo. Lo que si les podría resultar extraño es la perdida de peso. Arturo era un hombre de estatura promedio obeso y siempre lleno de vida. Zaira lo miraba fijamente en ese momento haciendo una comparación con el hombre que le toco conocer por casualidad cuando todavía era una cadete. Era muy gracioso no podía negarlo. Pero hablaba demasiado hasta casi marearla. A todo le añadía algún toque cómico y se esforzaba por quedar bien o ser el alma de cualquier actividad. También era un muy buen bailarín siendo la familia lo más importante. Los sueños de librar a la humanidad de las enfermedades. De los males sociales. Quizás nunca se imagino el giro que daría su vida. Cualquier otro en los talones de Arturo se habría dado por vencido. Pero la vida del científico se desborono en solo minutos. Lo que realmente representaba el sueño de la vida perfecta desapareció. ¿Qué más le quedaba aparte del trabajo?.

Arturo vestido con una chaqueta marrón y una corbata negra. Tampoco era muy bueno en combinar su vestimenta. De hecho no le importaba, le molestaba tanta formalidad. Zaira estaba cansada de escucharlo repetir las mismas palabras; "El hombre se mide por su conocimiento no por lo que lleva puesto".

Con el transmisor pegado a su oído sentada en la parte de atrás del anfiteatro tenía una vista perfecta. Existían muchos asientos libres por lo que podía elegir el que mejor le conviniera para aprovechar la buena vista, en caso de alguna eventualidad. El anfiteatro estaba rodeado de agentes armados. Incluso sentados entre el publico invitado y en el segundo nivel francotiradores obviamente incógnitos. Eran tantas las palabras que escuchaba desde ese condenado audífono que deseaba callarlos a todos por algunos minutos. Pero solo tomo un poco de aire buscando calmarse. De seguro no tendría nada de que preocuparse y esta seria otra aburrida reunión de gente demasiado inteligente para tener una vida social normal. De vez en cuando pensaba en esa noticia tan increíble que Sydney anuncio que le diría. Llevaba siendo novia de Sandy desde Dios sabe cuando y personas que pelearan más que esas no existían en el planeta. Zaira sin embargo no se detenía a criticar su relación. La admiraba. Sandy tenía 17 años graduándose recientemente de la academia junto a Sydney quien tenía 16. Ella era una muchacha prodigio. Terminando con un bachillerato en física quántica haciendo en cuatro años lo que a otros le tomaría un tiempo considerable. Sin embargo el cambio de los tiempos y las obligaciones dentro de la liga exigían estar en donde se le necesitara. Sandy no abandonaría a su familia sobre todo cuando el era un amante de la acción. Por otro lado Sydney tenía rencillas guardadas con una de la raza causante de la guerra y estaba deseosa de ajustar cuentas. Hasta ahora lo hacían muy bien aunque no dejaba de ser una faena muy peligrosa.

Zaira dejo de pensar en su mejor amiga por un segundo al recibir un repentino mensaje de texto.

"Te ves tan hermosa bajo la tenue luz del teatro. Solo tenia que decírtelo."

No pudo evitar sonreír. Sabia que en algún lugar del segundo piso Braulio su novio desde hace dos años la observaba, puesto que era un franco tirador. Ella le mando un rápido mensaje de vuelta como si estuviera molesta por lo que este le escribió.

"Deberías estar pendiente a tu trabajo Braulio. Este no es el momento"

Lo buscaba con la mirada no prestándole atención a las palabras científicas del doctor Alejandro. Le había tocado escuchar las mismas patrañas en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Se dio cuenta que se le haría imposible encontrarlo desde donde se hallaba sentada. Pero recibió otro mensaje que la hizo reír:

"No niegues que desde hace rato te estas riendo. Cuando nos casemos hablaremos sobre estas reglas de trabajo tuyas; son estupidas".

Todo transcurría con habitual normalidad. Zaira no se imaginaria que nada malo ocurriría ese día, aunque le enseñaron a siempre mantener la guardia. Sin embargo esta reunión transcurría con total normalidad y ella había durado mucho tiempo sin dormir plenamente. La falta de adrenalina junto a la comodidad del asiento y el tranquilo ambiente, mezclado con el factor aburrimiento hicieron que los ojos de Zaira se cerraran lentamente. Ella hacia lo posible por luchar con el sueño. Pensó en levantarse y buscar un poco de café para despertarse. O mejor dicho ordenar que alguien se lo trajera. Pero el sueño era tan placentero y relajador arrancándole todas las ganas de hablar, comunicarse. Solo quería estar tranquila por este periodo de tiempo mientras el doctor Arturo Alejandro continuaba explicando los logros en sus experimentos.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero la detonación la sobresalto del asiento tumbándola al suelo.

-¿Qué carajos?...

La gente corría todos al mismo tiempo cubriéndose como si temieran que siguieran disparando. La mayoría eran científicos de edad avanzada tropezándose con los asientos o cayendo al suelo empujados por la multitud que hacia lo imposible por salir del anfiteatro. Zaira pedía explicaciones por el transmisor pero todos hablaban al mismo tiempo casi sin escucharla. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Cuánto tiempo se perdió en las redes de la somnolencia?. Se estrujo los ojos queriendo ver mejor su alrededor. No muy a menudo las cosas se le salían de control y cuando pasaban no eran por su culpa. No debió quedarse dormida… ¡Arturo!.

Miro al podio donde estaba Arturo hace unos minutos.

-No…

Lo vio rodeado de agentes y un hombre tirado en el suelo. Nadie lo informaba por el transmisor debido a que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo como si ninguno fuera capaz de recordar su entrenamiento. Cansada de tanto escándalo que solo la exaltaba más corrió a toda velocidad hacia el podio. Se abrió camino dando algunos golpes por obligación.

-¿ Que pasa aquí?. Pregunto Zaira a los agentes que parecían no escucharla.

No dudo en empujarlos para apreciar mejor lo que ellos veían. Eran uno de esos momentos en los cuales Zaira no tenía reacción alguna. Sin duda era su única obligación. El pase perfecto para una mejor posición dentro de la liga pacifista. Ella había comprobado de ser capaz de muchas cosas y esta única misión aparentaba ser una muy sencilla, seguramente hasta aburrida para una agente de su calibre.

Pero con lo que veía su misión no se complicaba. Solo había fracasado. Arturo Alejandro yacía en el piso de madera con un único disparo en la cabeza que había terminado con su vida, curiosamente de la misma forma que su esposa hace años atrás.

-No…no puede ser…la seguridad era impenetrable…

Zaira hablaba para si misma siendo vista por aquellos bajo su mando. Sin duda tampoco podían creérselo y cuando la líder perdía el control ellos eran como hormigas sin su reina. ¿A quien buscar?. Nadie había visto nada y los demás agentes buscaban afanosamente algún sospechoso no dejando a nadie salir pero todo resultaba hasta el momento una empresa fallida.

Levantaron el cuerpo del doctor Arturo Alejandro. Algunas horas habían pasado y Zaira no se digno en moverse del podio. Le juro a este hombre centenares de veces que lo protegería. Fue difícil que esta se ganara la confianza del científico, quien de por si era una persona muy paranoica. Pasaron muchos atentados infructuosos para que poco a poco Arturo dejara a Zaira en paz hacer su trabajo. Arrodillada en el suelo no podía llorar. Las lágrimas no le salían. Pero las ganas no le faltaban. Estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo. Siempre se mantenía soñando en grande y para ella lo último era la presidencia, por lo que trabajaba desde hace tiempo. Su celular empezó a vibrar. Ella no quería contestarlo. Pero por lo menos miro de quien se trataba sintiéndose peor de cómo se sentía. Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo después llena de rabia. Sydney la llamaba de manera casual todavía sin enterarse de lo que había pasado.

El entierro del científico fue uno reservado solo con personas allegadas. Zaira no estaba presente. Por días falto a sus labores y hacia lo posible por no presentarse a ninguna reunión donde estuviera Sydney presente. Se encerró en su habitación de la liga pacifista, llorando casi todo el tiempo, sintiéndose como una fracasada. No le abría la puerta ni a su prometido y todo el apartamento estaba vuelto un desorden. Algo no muy normal en la disciplinada y organizada Zaira.

No le sorprendió que la persona que forzara la puerta metálica de su habitación fuera la que ella menos quería ver bajo las circunstancias. Su abuelo. Ella escucho los pasos sintiendo la presencia de alguien. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de la muerte que venia a buscarla. No se levanto de su cama. Se quedo envuelta en las sabanas con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Convencida de que todo fue su culpa.

Leonardo vestido en su habitual atuendo negro camino por la habitación sin tan siquiera pensar en encender la luz por algunos minutos. Solo observaba a su nieta en el estado deprimente en el que se hallaba con inexpresivo rostro. Sin duda no disfrutaba nada de esto. La muerte de Arturo solo complicaría más las cosas. Pero siempre existía una solución. Alguien le enseño a Leonardo que la familia era siempre lo más importante. Aunque no eran unas palabras que se escucharan muy a menudo en su vocabulario.

Don Leonardo rondando en sesenta años con con abundante pelo canoso, espejuelos, piel trigueña y de estatura promedio. Por fin encendió la lámpara en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Estaba cansado de tropezarse. La falta de cuidado de la habitación era aparente. Ropa, botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y hasta frascos de pastillas antidepresivas que seguramente se había auto recetado. Curioso Leonardo se agacho para fijarse mejor en lo que decía uno de los frascos cuando la voz débil de Zaira le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?. ¿Estrujarme en la cara que soy una fracasada?. ¿Qué le falle a la maldita familia o a mi mejor amiga?. Si no quieres que te mande al cementerio antes de tiempo mejor es que salgas de la misma manera en la que entraste. Ahh y aparte… Bendición. Por si acaso.

-No venia a nada de eso Amiris. Inquirió Leonardo con tranquila voz sin evitar poder sonreír por la actitud de su nieta. Solo quería saber como estabas a ver si los rumores eran ciertos. La graduada de psicología perdió finalmente un tornillo.

Zaira quien continuaba acostada de espaldas en la cama estaba más que enojada por ese comentario. Pero se sentía tan segura no brindándole el frente a nadie. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

-Abue…

-Creo que fue para el año… (Leonardo intenta recordar rindiéndose rápidamente) bueno hace mucho tiempo. Me tocaba tener la primera responsabilidad desde que salí de la academia. De nuevo hace mucho tiempo. Proteger a la hermosa princesa Nenúfar de un grupo de extremistas locos por sacarla del poder… esa mujer era algo fuera de este mundo. Unos ojos verdes…nunca en mis 63 años he visto unos parecidos. Andaba yo con un gran amigo mío. Un indio medio retardado de esos a los cuales tu les explicas y nunca entienden nada. Me acuerdo del nombre como si lo estuviera viendo Hadji…

-¿De casualidad no andaba Jonni Quest?.

-¿Lo conoces?. No se como si al rubio homosexual ese se lo comieron unos lagartos…(se ríe mientras recuerda) tremendo espectáculo ese. Diablo…

-Abuelo…

-Si si el punto. ( Aclara su garganta sentándose al borde de la cama) Así que Hadji y yo protegimos a Nenúfar hasta que llego a su palacio. Era una muchacha virgen destinada a casarse con un sultán barrigón con más de 23 esposas. Ella era muy hermosa para casarse con un viejo verde como ese... Así que hice lo que cualquier hombre conciente, joven y con bastante rebeldía haría…

Zaira tenía sus momentos con Leonardo. Le encantaban sus historias y a veces se preguntaba si decía la verdad. Las contaba con una seguridad y al principio parecían ser otra anécdota aburrida de un viejo melancólico, siendo en algún punto que se salían de lo normal. Esta vez no seria la excepción.

-¿La rescataste?. Pregunto Zaira.

-No quise acostarme con ella. Pero era hermafrodita…(se ríe mientras recuerda) Pobre sultán. Cosas de la vida.

-¿Este es tu intento para subirme el animo?. He escuchado mejores.

-Creo que fue mi padre quien me dijo lo siguiente; abre los ojos para las cosas que no ves y ciérralos para las cosas que ves todos los días… se que no puedes entenderlo. Yo pase trabajo y todavía no lo entiendo muy bien. ( se levanta sacando un pequeño estuche negro de su chaqueta) Existen muchas cosas que no conoces Amiris. Quizás algún día estés preparada. Desearía decírtelo…pero fuiste tu la que me dijiste cuando eras pequeña que te gustaba lo complicado.

-Me querías enseñar a amarrar los zapatos abuelo.

-No veo lo complicado en eso.

-De cabeza…

-Oye mis hijos tenían que hacer cosas peores.

-¿Los amarrabas por la cintura sobre una piscina llena de tiburones y les pedías que se amarraran los zapatos?. Nunca te vi haciendo eso.

-Si que tiempos aquellos. Volvió a decir Leonardo sonriendo ante los recuerdos. Se que a veces puedo ser un poco exigente.

-¿Un poco?.

-No me presiones Amiris. Solo quiero que des lo mejor de ti.

Zaira no podía creer las palabras de su abuelo. La impactó lo suficiente para voltearse dándole el frente a Leonardo, quien recibió la asombrada mirada de su sobrina con una amplia sonrisa. Se atrevería a abrazarlo bajo las circunstancias. Lo que pensaba nesecitar desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero esas costumbres se habían perdido en algún punto con el paso de los años. De pronto recordó encontrarse despeinada y para nada presentable. Estaba regresando esa vieja Zaira poco a poco con las palabras poco comunes de Leonardo.

-La muerte de Arturo fue muy lamentable. Pero también pudo ser un beneficio.

-No entiendo.

-No claro que no. (le lanza el pequeño estuche negro a Zaira cayendo sobre la sabana frente a ella) Quiero que regreses y me encuentres a su asesino. Depende de ti conseguir la verdad. Por que yo no te la diré. Veamos que tan inteligente eres.

Zaira abrió el estuche imaginándose lo que este contenía pero no creyéndose que después de su error fuera capaz de recibir tal reconocimiento. Dos diamantes rojizos que se acoplarían al uniforme de la liga que casi nunca se ponía solo en ocasiones especiales, la identificarían con el segundo cargo más alto después del presidente. Norid 5.0. Los contemplo por algunos segundos conmovida. Había trabajado años y ahora parecía estar tan cerca de su meta. Con lágrimas en sus ojos cerro el estuche de pronto extendiéndoselo a Leonardo sin mirarlo y secándose las lágrimas.

-No…no puedo aceptar esto. ¿Te quieres burlar de mi Abuelo?. ¿Qué pensara Sydney…toda la gente?...cometo un error y me suben de rango. No es justo para nadie…mucho menos para mi.

-Para tomar desiciones se requiere poder. Yo te doy lo que querías. Pero no te puedo dar el respeto Amiris. Debes ganártelo como tú muy bien sabes.

Zaira lo miro pensativa:

-¿Tu quieres algo de mi no es cierto?. No das nada por nada Abuelo.

-Consígueme al asesino de Arturo Alejandro y quien esta al mando de toda esta conspiración. Tiempos difíciles se avecinan y yo…(se le hace difícil decir las siguientes palabras) no puedo hacerlo solo.

Zaira ignoro el hecho de la confesión de su abuelo al este prácticamente pedirle ayuda. Su mente se encontraba trabajando a toda velocidad.

-¿Conspiración?...¿que sabes?. ¿Acaso alguien dentro de la liga?...

-Eso debes averiguarlo tu Amiris. Ahora vístete y preséntate ante Sydney. Como toda la Norid que eres y el apellido que representas…si tengo que regresar aquí otra vez a verte dando lastima no seré tan amistoso. (le da la espalda) Es una orden.

Leonardo se dispone a salir por la puerta de igual manera silenciosa y como siempre acostumbraba sin despedida. Zaira lo detuvo al llamarlo.

-Gracias. No…no te fallare.

-La promesa conlleva acción.

Al quedarse sola nuevamente Zaira no se sentía tan mal como antes. De hecho se vistió prontamente queriendo lucir su nuevo rango a todo el mundo. Pero con quien deseaba encontrarse desesperadamente era con Braulio. Lo había ignorado tantas veces sin el tener nada que ver. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de casarse.

Ya vestida después de un relajante baño con agua caliente Zaira sale por la puerta vestida con sus habituales trajes negros algo ajustados mostrando su figura. Nada podría vencerla y cobraría venganza. Ella encontraría al asesino y a los que estaban detrás de todo eso cueste lo que cueste. Apenas empezó a caminar con renovadas fuerzas cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular.

"Zaira Braulio fue herido de gravedad por favor responde este mensaje y ven al hospital inmediatamente. Solo grita tu nombre"

Sintió un brusco golpe en corazón. Pero sin pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad como quizás no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. La más larga carrera que había dado en toda su vida y de cualquier manera llegaría demasiado tarde…

Estaban sorprendidos de verla en el centro de mando. El rostro estaba furioso envuelto en lágrimas. Encolerizada sonrojada de tanta rabia y hasta sentimiento de impotencia frente a la adversidad presentada. No se presentaba en días desde la muerte de Arturo y verla de esta manera solo intensificaba los rumores de que finalmente Zaira perdió el equilibrio. Claro nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. Mucho menos después de las siguientes palabras:

-¿Dónde…donde esta Sydney?.

La pregunta no fue hecha en su normal tono de voz. Fue de una manera profunda hasta se podría decir con una voz ronca. Poseída por algún demonio, porque la mirada que le brindaba a todos según se movía por el centro de mando no era normal. La noticia circulo rápidamente. Braulio fue asesinado pero nadie sabía por quien. Debían imaginarse como debia sentirse Zaira y por eso ni se dedicaban a dirigirle la palabra.

-No…no lo sabemos. Contesto uno con temblorosa voz. Pero usted sabe que Sandy y ella siempre están jun…

Zaira empujo al joven que hablaba tumbándolo al suelo y parándose ella frente a la computadora que este manejaba. Tecleo con rapidez buscando la localización exacta de Sydney. La evidencia era clara. Se le hacia muy difícil caer en razón. No obstante deseaba explicaciones y Sydney no aparentaba hasta el momento querer brindarle una. Al obtener siempre el mismo resultado estrello el teclado furiosa siguiéndole luego el monitor, la silla y otros objetos electrónicos de valuable valor. Entre las lágrimas que derramaba perdió la fuerza de las piernas. Sufriendo este único dolor en su interior que la obligaba a arrodillarse mientras lloraba. Todos compartían su dolor y por eso intentaron consolarla. Pero resultaba imposible. La mirada endemoniada de Zaira regreso después de este episodio de sufrimiento.

-Quiero que encuentren a Sydney donde quiera que este. Debajo de la tierra. En el mismo infierno si es preciso. Avisen que es muy peligrosa y esta armada. Debe andar con mi tío, pero hasta el pagara las consecuencias si se mete en mi camino…

Todos dudaron de seguir esas órdenes al principio. Posiblemente se debía a que el rango de Zaira no le permitía dar órdenes tan directas como esas. Hasta que vieron los pequeños diamantes salir del estuche negro que la identificaban como Norid 5.0.

-¡¿Qué ustedes oyen por el culo!. ¡Encuentren a la agente 22016 esto es una clave Omega Centauri!.

Se pusieron en movimiento ante la calidad de la persona que ahora los mandaba y la gravedad de la clave recibida.

-¡Que todos los agentes desistan de sus labores normales y den punto final a la misión asignada solo tenemos un objetivo encontrar a la agente 22016 a la cual se le acusa de asesinato y traición!. ¡Que hagan lo posible por detenerla con vida!. ¡Pero de no ser así se otorga permiso para exterminarla!.

Fue la orden que cambio la historia de toda la liga pacifista. Eso incluye a todo el globo por igual. La cacería de Sydney termino con un brutal ataque terrorista en territorio norteamericano. Millares de muertos y una sombra constante para toda la liga pacifista. Ya Sydney no era la amiga. Casi la hermana. Representaba algo peor. Un mortal enemigo. Una traidora sin compasión que destrozo la vida de Zaira. Sus sueños. Mato el amor que sentía por una persona especial. Se olvido del tan inusual refrán de su abuelo, dejándose llevar por las emociones. Por lo que tenia frente a sus ojos en el instante no queriendo ver más allá. Zaira buscaría venganza posiblemente en lugar equivocado y seguía el plan del verdadero enemigo invisible que se extendía como una red por toda la liga pacifista…


	6. Chapter 6

Más que una memoria

(Continuación)

Zaira abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía diferentes dolores a través del cuerpo. Empezando por el hombro herido. Luego el pecho cuando respiraba lentamente. Estaba en una camilla. Lo reconoció inmediatamente sin tener que explorar mucho. Reconocía el frío del hospital en Atlantes debido a que no era la primera vez que lo visitaba. Estaba en una cómoda habitación. Con una bata blanca de cuadros, ahora se preguntaba quien se había atrevido a desvestirla. Se percato de la línea intravenosa acoplada a su antebrazo tocándose la cabeza adolorida. Tuvo un extraño sueño el cual envolvía el pasado y ella odiaba acordarse de esas cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en este lugar?. ¿Habrá regresado Sandy y Robert?. ¿Cómo estará Aris?. No podía seguir acostada en esa cama sin hacer nada. Ella todavía tenía mucho trabajo y más ahora que Sydney estaba de regreso. Y pensar que le enseño todo lo que sabía a esa hipócrita mentirosa. Eso la lleno de cólera. Por consiguiente quiso levantarse pero le dolía demasiado la espalda. Se quedo en la cama maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose porque no pudo heredar la misma habilidad de Sandy. ¿Cuántas veces su tío visitaba el hospital?. Nunca hasta donde ella podía acordarse. Pero la mente es como una computadora y la pregunta activo viejos recuerdos que nadie se supone que supieran. Ni siquiera Sandy. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba de todo lo ocurrido?. ¿De la verdad y la fabricación?. Siempre se pasaban hablando de conspiración y mentiras. Pero si alguien tenía cuentas pendientes que seguramente nunca arreglaría era ella. Por eso insistía en encontrar a Sydney. Ella no podía permitir que Sandy se enterara de su regreso. Seria algo…que Zaira ni quería imaginarse.

-Debo salir de aquí maldición. Dijo Zaira para si misma. Cuando nesecito al desgraciado de mi asistente debe ser atacado por zombis. Bendita sea mi suerte… (Zaira se queda callada al ver que la puerta se abre de pronto riéndose) ¡Walter!.

El flacuchento Walter vestido con una camisa manga larga azul clara y una corbata del mismo color salvo que más oscuro combinado con un pantalón crema apareció por la puerta con el aspecto de nerviosismo que lo caracterizaba.

-Me dijeron que algo le había pasado…¿Esta usted bien?. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?...Usted no puede morirse…mire que mi vida sin usted… (se queda callado y empieza a sudar buscando un pañuelo para secarse el sudor)

Zaira no pudo contener la risa a pesar de los dolores.

-Te construyeron igual que al anterior. Perfecto.

-Perdóneme yo siempre hago las cosas mal. Puedo reconocer que soy un estupido que no merece su atención y mucho menos el privilegio de estar a su servicio. Por eso si quiere despedirme puedo entenderlo. (se nota afectado como si estuviera a punto de llorar) Hoy mismo…sin perder tiempo…recogeré mi escritorio…

-Un poquito más dramático. Pensó Zaira con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Posiblemente para recompensar la cobardía del anterior.

Un sonido proveniente de la maquina de suero asusto a Walter quien se toco el pecho esperando lo peor.

-No…me equivoque. Otro cobarde.

-Este…este lugar es peligroso. Peligro merodea por todos lados. Por eso la admiro tanto. Usted es tan valiente, llena de vida…

-Walter…hazme un favor.

-Si lo que usted quiera.

-Cállate e infórmame como van las cosas.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento por estar hablando tanto. Ve lo que le digo. Hago mi trabajo mal siempre me entretengo haciendo otras cosas o me distraigo hablando no se que…

-Walter…

-Discúlpeme. Bueno a la sujeto Arislaidy se le mantiene sedada hasta que usted de la orden de lo contrario.

-Aja…

-Sandy y su hermano Robert no han regresado y tampoco se tiene noticia alguna de Ema. Hace más de tres horas que perdimos comunicación con el barón rojo y el increíble wick…

-Si el negrito molestoso y de Sydney. ¿Qué han sabido de Sydney?.

-¿De quien?. Pregunto Walter extrañado por la pregunta.

-De Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro. ¿No me digas que no han logrado localizarla?.

Walter se quedo mirando a Zaira como si esta estuviera alucinando.

-Bueno su cadáver continúa en la morgue. Fue recobrado después del incidente. Que extraño que yo no pudiera acordarme de nada de eso…

-Al parecer nadie logro verla. Pensó Zaira. Creo que es mejor así me deja ganar tiempo; con Aris veré que invento. (le habla a Walter) ¿Algo más Walter?.

-Fíjese ahora que lo menciona si. (Saca un sobre marrón de su bolsillo) Le llego esta carta. (se la pasa a Zaira) no se preocupe me encargue de examinarla y no esta infectada con nada ni tan siquiera con nano robots…todavía me acuerdo.

Zaira abre el sobre extrañada. En su interior una carta con unas palabras que le dijeron hace mucho tiempo.

"Abre los ojos para lo que no puedas ver y ciérralos para lo que ves todos los días"

Era seguramente el mensaje más extraño falto de lógica. Pero más importante era la metáfora que residía en esas palabras. Debía Zaira averiguar lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo como era eso posible…de que Sydney siguiera con vida.

-Walter sácame de aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer. Dile al medico que me facilite una silla de ruedas o cualquier cosa. Pero quiero salir de aquí.

-Con todo respeto usted todavía se encuentra muy débil y puede…

-Walter ¿Qué parte de quiero salir de aquí tu no entiendes?. Es una orden y como tenga que levantarme por mi cuenta correrá la sangre.

-Si señora espéreme un minuto (corre hacia la puerta) enseguida vuelvo.

Zaira tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Y una vieja enemiga que era más que una sombra. Representaba un pasado que Zaira había dado por terminado. Solo esperaba poder encargarse de Sydney antes de que Sandy se enterara de su regreso. Pero hasta ella misma sabia que si eso ocurría seria mucho más que un milagro…

Ninguno de esos licántropos se imaginaba que estos dos estupidos que se supone estuvieran muertos tendrían tanta suerte. Al principio se burlaban, pensando que el cazador ante la situación de verse acorralado había perdido la cordura y decidió tomar una maniobra suicida. Si vinieron a atacarlos llenos de confianza. Pero cuando el primer hombre lobo salio disparado acompañado de tres más gracias a la fortaleza de Robert la sonrisa de cada uno desapareció por completo.

La advertencia de su tío era seguida por el al pie de la letra. Evitar ser mordido era la clave. Los licántropos buscaban a sobre manera alcanzarlo con sus filosos dientes. Pero Robert usaba cualquier objeto cercano y sobre todo pesado para sacárselos de encima. Lucia lleno de confianza, sonriente como si esto fuera lo más divertido que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Todo esto acompañado con sus creencias de grandeza. Esto lo llevo a descuidarse en una ocasión, siendo rescatado por su tío al picarle la cabeza a un hombre lobo que tramaba atacar a Robert por la espalda. Sandy cambio de arma y ahora tenia una pesada hacha que usaba con gran destreza.

-No se vale tramposo. Dijo Robert enojado. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?.

-Aquí y allá. Respondió Sandy sin prestarle mucha atención. Me muevo más que tú llevas en el mismo sitio más de media hora.

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo mentiroso.

-Bueno…(ataca a unos licántropos que se aproximan) cuando consiga la salida te hago la señal.

-¿Qué señal?. Pregunto Robert lanzando golpes y patadas a todo lo que se le acercaba. Te hice una pregunta…oye no te vallas…me cago en mi vida…espera…

La sangre corría por todos lados y Sandy se metía entre los Licántropos al parecer sin impórtale lo que estos pudieran hacerle. Sobre su ropa existían manchas de sangre fresca y su rostro no era la excepción. Robert finalmente se movió quizás motivado por el estilo de su tío queriendo imitarlo. O posiblemente creyéndose que esto era alguna clase de competencia. Corriendo a toda velocidad con los brazos golpeaba a todos los licántropos que venían hacia el. Estos se levantaban del suelo elevándose por los aires para caer luego estrepitosamente.

-¡Nadie puede conmigo!. ¡Soy demasiado fuerte que superman ni que ocho cuartos!. ¡Aquí esta el único, el verdadero Robert el magnifico!.

Sandy lo escuchaba a cierta distancia.

-Lo que me faltaba el manatí este creyéndose "Hulk" versión negra.

-¡Muere!...

Un hombre lobo brinco tomando altura amenazando con caer encima de Sandy con una larga espada que llamo mucho la atención del pacifista. Este esquivo el ataque rápidamente todavía atraído por la espada de estilo samurai.

-Interesante muy interesante. Dijo Sandy con una sonrisa malévola. Andaba buscando una como esa. ¿Dime me la prestas por las buenas?.

-¡Primero debes matarme!.

-Bueno no digas que no te ofrecí opciones.

Sandy le propino varios hachazos con habilidad al pesar del peso de su arma. Sin embargo el licántropo tenia cierta agilidad y al mismo tiempo parecía ser muy diestro con la espada que Sandy deseaba quitarle. Se le fue por la espalda a Sandy hiriéndolo profundamente por la espalda. Sandy tomo el golpe sin quejarse manteniéndose en pie tambaleándose y con rostro adolorido, aunque todavía sonriente. El Licántropo se puso en posición de ataque haciendo alarde con su espada, como si disfrutara el sufrimiento silencioso del pacifista.

-Te dije que te mataría.

-Adelante. Inquirió Sandy con fatigada voz. Me harías un favor.

Dos licántropos clavaron sus colmillos en los hombros de Sandy esta vez obligándolo a gritar de dolor. La presión causada en los colmillos lo hizo soltar el hacha. Además se sentía muy débil para defenderse luchando por mantenerse en pie. Robert pudo escucharlo y exaltado presencio la escena. Batiéndose a golpes entra la ola de licántropos que lo atacaban estaba muy cerca de Sandy, viendo como la asesina espada se aproximaba a matarlo. Pero Robert recibió un golpe inesperado que lo llevo hacia atrás dejándolo aturdido. Un gigantesco hombre lobo completamente transformado igualaba su fuerza en cierta manera y lo observaba de esta única manera salvaje dispuesto a asesinarlo. Robert lo impacto en el área del estomago estrellando a la bestia contra unas rocas y de nuevo queriendo ir a socorrer a su tío. Pero la espada había trasvasado su pecho.

-¡Nooo!...¡Sandyyy!.

Sangre emanaba por la boca de Sandy y por la herida creada. La espada salía de su cuerpo lentamente mientras el Licántropo observaba su sufrimiento. Termino arrodillándose para luego caer boca abajo aparentemente muerto. Los hombres lobos gritaron de emoción. El legendario cazador estaba finalmente derrotado. Robert no podía creerlo. Su tío no podía morir de esta manera.

-Ahora solo faltas tu muchachito.

La bestia se levantaba detrás de el y los demás licántropos posaron su atención sobre el ahora solitario Robert.

-Pagaran por esto. Dijo Robert con lágrimas de furia en sus ojos. Los matare a todos…¡A todos!...

Impactando el suelo con increíble fuerza Robert genero un temblor de tierra repentino que hizo que muchos alrededor de el perdieran el balance y cayeran al suelo. Contra la bestia junto sus manos rápidamente como si estuviera aplaudiendo, generando una onda de vibración con la suficiente energía para impactar a la bestia como si el mismo Robert lo hubiera golpeado. Todo estaba en contra de Robert. Los licántropos seguían apareciendo y el no podría seguir el mismo ritmo por mucho tiempo. Seguramente no saldría con vida de este lugar y el mismo no sabía que rumbo tomar. Glitch se poso en su hombro activando su rayo láser quemándole los ojos a todos los licántropos que tenia en frente que luego eran atacados por Robert aprovechando la ceguera.

-¡Escúchame celular de mierda!. Le grito Robert a Glitch. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!.

"No sin Sandy"

-¡Esta muerto!. ¡¿Eres ciego esta muerto!. ¡Vamonos dime como salgo de aquí porquería!.

"Realmente eres estupido"

"Hombre de poca fe"

-¿Ahora eres pastor de iglesia?.

Tres hombres lobos completamente transformados junto con el que Robert ya había luchado lo rodearon.

-Esto es perfecto.

-¿No que nos ibas a matar a todos?. ¿Por qué quieres irte si ahora es que comienza la fiesta?.

El Licántropo armado con la espada samurai se reía uniéndose al grupo de los que rodeaban a Robert.

-No soporta que mate a su tío. No lo ven esta a punto de llorar.

-Pensándolo bien. Añadió Robert preparándose para atacar. Me quedo un rato más.

-Así se habla.

Al mismo tiempo los licántropos se lanzaron hacia Robert. Este tuvo un extraño momento para reflexionar. Hace unas horas era más que un cobarde. Ahora luchaba como todo un pacifista peleando por algo más que su vida…peleaba por su honor. Por ser recordado. Que importaba si moría si como quiera su memoria continuaba con vida. Si cuando se acordaran de el, resultaría ser más que una memoria…si no todo un héroe de la liga pacifista. No se sentía con fuerzas para continuar esta sangrienta batalla. Sentía como esa fuerza del principio se escapaba gradualmente con cada respiración agitada. Mientras los Licántropos gritaban el hizo lo mismo. Enfrentarse a ellos aunque sabia que perdería en el proceso…

**-¿Me amas?. Solo respóndeme y deja de evadir la pregunta.**

**-¿Por qué te pones sentimental ahora?. **

**-Nunca me lo dices.**

**-Lo que se repite mucho termina siendo una mentira.**

**-¿Qué harías por mi?.**

**-¿Quieres que haga más de lo que he hecho?. ¿Quieres que te alcance una estrella?.**

**-¿Si pudieras lo harías?.**

**-Sydney no tengo culpa de que estés en menstruación. **

**-Solo…solo quiero decirte algo que cambiara nuestras vidas Sandy. ¡Cállate y escúchame imbécil!.**

**-Lo sabía menstruación mira la actitud que tienes conmigo.**

**-Porque nunca me escuchas y te la pasas hablando mierda…**

**-Te escucho hasta cuando estas dormida…o se te olvida que hablas en sueños y eres sonámbula. No puedo hablar más mierda de la que hablas tu déjame decirte.**

**-¡Estoy embarazada!. ¡¿Así es que quieres que te lo diga búfalo sin testículos!. ¡Eres incorregible no se puede hacer nada en tu caso!...¿No vas a hablar?...¿Que te vas a quedar callado?... ¿en que estas pensando?...¿te deje sin palabras?. Te entiendo ni yo misma lo creo. Es una noticia increíble. Mira que es raro dejarte mudo.**

**-No me quede mudo solo pensaba de quien era… ¡How!...¡¿Qué me quieres matar!**

**-¡Ganas no me faltan pero no se como!. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta!.**

**-No me dijiste de quien era…¡Cuidado con ese cuchillo Sydney!.**

**-¡¿Qué te crees que estoy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera!.**

**-Bueno yo no dije eso pero si tu lo dice es por algo…¡How mi hombro!. ¡Maldita sea la hora que te enseñe a lanzar cuchillos!...**

**¡No te vallas espera es solo una broma!...**

**-¡Si no lo tomas en serio pues yo tampoco te importo!.**

**-Bueno perdóname. Es que no leí el manual para como reaccionar cuando le dicen a un hombre que va a ser papa…¿Es en serio verdad?...yo…no puedo creerlo.**

**-Me hice todas las pruebas. Tengo tres meses.**

**-Con razón te comes cuatro mcflurrys. Sin duda es varón.**

**-¿Vas a empezar de machista?.**

**-Eso no cabe en el estomago de una niña. Especialmente si es delicada como tu…¡Digo excepto cuando esta armada!...¡Voy a ser papa!..**

**-Sandy…yo creo que…no se como decirlo…**

**-¿Son gemelos?.**

**-Eso no se sabe tan pronto estupido. **

**-Me ves la cara de ginecólogo.**

**-Obstetra zángano.**

**-¿Cómo se deletrea eso?...¡Broma mujer broma!. ¿Dime que quieres decirme?.**

**-Quiero cambiar de vida. Esta violencia no es buena para el o ella. Lo he estado pensando y…**

**-¿Cambiar de vida?. Ósea eso es como dejar atrás la tradición familiar…salvar al mundo y todo eso. Volver a mi hijo un cobarde que no sabe la verdad. **

**-Sandy es nuestro hijo…mira por todo lo que yo he pasado. No me gustaría que el pasara por lo mismo. Estoy cansada de tanta lucha. De tanta violencia sin sentido.**

**-Tiene un sentido Sydney. No es el ideal de la liga pero si debe hacerse por la paz entonces debe ser de esa manera. No abandonare todo mi trabajo. Traicionar a mi familia. Tú tampoco puedes hacer lo mismo por la memoria de tu padre.**

**-Sandy escúchame…**

**-Empezaste bien Sydney. Me haré responsable de mi hijo pero no abandonare lo que soy. No abandonare la liga pacifista. Además existen muchas profesiones fuera del frente. Mira tu te graduaste de física y mira como estamos. Nos encontramos en guerra todo regresara a la normalidad en poco tiempo te lo aseguro…**

**-Sandy yo…**

**-Ya veras Sydney debes confiar en mí. No sabes lo feliz que me haces…ser papa…pero la normalidad regresara pronto te lo aseguro. Debe ser eso de ser madre lo que te pone así…**

**-Si…debe ser eso…**

Recordaba lágrimas. Momentánea felicidad. Imágenes de un catastrófico fuego. En el cual estuvo involucrada Sydney y no pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Para colmo tarde descubrió que todo era su culpa. Todo el futuro el amor de su vida…si tan solo se hubiera dedicado a escucharla…

**Desde siempre he buscado la muerte. Para no cargar con la culpa. Para poder llegar a donde ella. Pero solo me deja el martirio. La venganza hacia todo lo que se mueva. El indeseable dolor de cabeza y la voz que me condena. Su voz que en una época era tan hermosa…pero ahora solo me repite lo mismo. Todo fue tu culpa. Todo fue tu culpa… No puedo comenzar de nuevo… Todavía tiene un sentido mi vida… encontrar mi final…**

Logro defenderse en los primeros instantes. Pero muy pronto su defensa se vio fallida. Los licántropos demostraron ser muy fuertes para el solo en este punto donde el se encontraba tan fatigado. Se dedicaban a abusar de el. Viendo como sufría hiriéndolo queriendo llevarlo hasta la muerte de una manera lenta.

Al final con el rostro lleno de moretones y partes del cuerpo ensangrentadas Robert estaba tirado boca arriba sin poder mover un músculo. Buscaba oxigeno no siendo suficiente y cada nueva bocanada de aire solo le daba un incesante dolor en su pecho.

-Quizás no sirvo para esto después de todo. Perdónenme… lo lamento. Perdónenme todos…yo lo intente…

El licántropo armado con la espada se paro encima de el.

-Reza un padre nuestro muchachito. (Alzando su espada) Míralo como un favor. Cuando te devoremos no sentirás nada.

Glitch apareció nuevamente preparando su rayo láser. Sin embargo gracias a los rápidos reflejos de los licántropos una de las bestias lo agarro en su mano antes de que este pudiera hacer nada por Robert. Glitch no perdió tiempo y activo su sistema de defensa en casos como estos. Una enorme descarga eléctrica. El Licántropo lo soltó inmediatamente, no obstante lo lanzo contra la pared de piedra rastrallándolo. Glitch cayó al suelo posiblemente averiado y falto de su energía solar para recargarse. Hasta moverse era dificultoso pero todavía era capaz de dibujarle un rostro feliz a Robert. Este nada más divisaba que ahora si a la maquina se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Se acabo el jueguito goldito.

La filosa espada sobre el. Vio como el licántropo bajo la misma y se quedo esperando el impacto cerrando sus ojos casi instintivamente. Pero no ocurrió nada. Cuando le pareció mucho tiempo y sintió que algo cayo a su lado abrió sus ojos lentamente como deseando que un milagro lo hubiera salvado. Para sus ojos que eran la primera vez que presenciaba eso el resultado era efectivamente eso. Nada más que un milagro.

Sandy le clavo la espada por la espalda al licántropo que antes presuntamente lo había asesinado. Las bestias transformadas crujieron y sin perder tiempo atacaron a Sandy. Pero este con fuerzas renovadas les corto la cabeza a los tres según estos iban pasando cerca. Después tiro la vieja espada al suelo tomando la samurai del licántropo que había asesinado primero.

-Le dije al pendejo este que me las diera por las buenas.

-¡Sandy cabrón!...¿Cómo carajos?...¡Yo vi cuando te…!.

-No estoy de humor Robert. Dijo Sandy fríamente. Levántate del piso pareces un manatí fuera de piscina (Mira a Glitch y corre a recogerlo) Hey amigo mío…hiciste bien. Descuida no más peleas para ti hasta que encontremos una fuente de energía donde puedas recargarte.

-Yo estoy muy bien gracias. Exclamo Robert levantándose con cierta dificultad. ¿No te preocupas por mi no valgo nada?.

-¿Quieres que por lo menos piense la pregunta antes de responderla?.

-Oye quise rescatarte. Por poco me matan porque me quede luchando aquí por ti y esa es la manera en que me pagas.

-No te pedí que me ayudaras.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?.

-Yo no te odio…bueno…no no es que te odie.

-¿Entonces porque me tratas de esta manera?...y ¿Cómo es posible que estés como si nada? (Mira la herida de Sandy) Yo vi cuando te…(se le hace un nudo en la garganta que evita que pueda seguir hablando) La cuestión es que…

-Deja el sentimentalismo Robert. Digamos que se necesita un poco más que esto para…bueno ya sabes. (Empieza a olfatear como si sintiera algún fuerte olor lo acompaña con una sonrisa) Robert debemos irnos. No tardaran en venir más de las cosas estas. Además creo saber como salir de aquí. Creo que tendremos una reunión familiar después de todo.

-La maquinita maravilla tuya no funciona.

-Solo sigo mi nariz. (Empieza a correr) vamos…

-¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?...

… **A tres niveles por encima de Sandy y Robert…**

-Peleas como una niña Barón rojo.

Llevándolo desde el primer nivel de la instalación secreta la misteriosa adversaria de Ema no le había dado oportunidad de respiro. Era cierto que Ema había propinado buenos golpes que seguramente causaron ciertas averías en los sistemas de la adversaria. Pero la peor parte siempre la llevaba Ema quien no se explicaba como podía existir en el mundo alguien con mejor armadura que la de el. Supuestamente su armadura era única. No existía forma de copiarla o hacer una versión avazanda puesto a que representaba una tecnología muy avanzada y para colmo secreta. De cualquier manera Ema no era conocido por huir de los enfrentamientos. Les hacia frente hasta el final. No era la primera vez que afrontaba una situación difícil. Curiosamente por momentos sentía que algo le faltaba. Detalle que antes catalogaba como una molestia. Sacudía su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y mantenerse concentrado en la atacante.

Rodeado de computadoras y otros artefactos que al parecer formaban parte de un laboratorio que no representaba importancia para Ema. Cada nuevo rayo de energía quántica lo hacia trasvasar el suelo y llevarlo hasta un nivel más profundo. Lo que realmente lo molestaba era que hasta el presente no había logrado hacer lo mismo. Solo escuchaba las incesantes alarmas de su armadura que hacia lo posible por auto repararse así misma. En cualquier momento Ema se encontraría sin energía incluso para contener la vida dentro de la armadura y de eso dependía su vida. Puesto a que el oxigeno del exterior con todas las bacterias y gérmenes que flotaban en el aire lo matarían en cuestión de minutos. Sin importarle el riego, poniendo más el factor orgullo que cualquier otra cosa Ema continuaba la batalla. Arrodillado respirando agitadamente, su atacante volaba silenciosamente a escasos pies del suelo con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de los cascos que cubrían el rostro de ambos, la mente de Ema se imaginaba la sonrisa cínica al verlo en tal postura humillante.

-Te recomendaría que te rindieras. No podrás soportar por más tiempo tanta golpiza cariño. ¿O eres igual de testarudo que todos los de tu mugroso lado de la familia?.

Eso capto la atención de Ema quien alzo la vista todavía arrodillado.

-Por lo menos podrías decirme quien eres…ya que estas tan segura de que me ganaras. ¿O es que eres igual de cobarde…que todos los de tu mugroso lado de la familia?.

-Esas palabras te costaran…

-Cuando quieras puedes cobrar.

La de la armadura azul lanzo varias esferas de energía, las cuales Ema esquivo con habilidad renovada respondiéndole de la misma manera. Luego se impulso hacia ella sorprendiéndola con una fuerte patada en el rostro; que llevo a la atacante a estrellarse aparatosamente. Ema no desaprovecharía la oportunidad esperando a que esta se levantara. Ya había cometido el error una vez. Debía jugar igual de sucio que ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para aprovechar la oportunidad porque cuatro esferas metálicas salieron a su encuentro volando hacia el y explotando. Eran granadas flotantes impulsadas por las ondas electromagnéticas causadas por la armadura de Ema. En la conmoción del momento la agresora sin nombre regreso lanzándole un fuerte rayo a Ema, llevándolo al mismo patrón de siempre sumergirlo en el suelo…

…**A dos niveles por debajo de Ema…**

Moviéndose sigilosamente queriendo evitar bajo todo contexto ser detectados estaban Sandy y Robert. Por el camino no encontraban gran resistencia. Subieron varias escaleras teniendo un pasillo relativamente amplio con paredes metálicas y pobre luz. Aprovechando esto caminaban cerca de las paredes. De vez en cuando Sandy ayudaba a su sobrino quien sufría dolores musculares por su reciente pelea. No se lo decía puesto que no era la costumbre. Pero estaba orgulloso de sus capacidades. Claro todavía le faltaban algunos ajustes. Esta falta de gente debía ser a que algo captaba su atención o también deseaba que esto no se tratara de una trampa y que no fueran vistos. Evadía las cámaras de seguridad. Pero no existía mucho que pudiera hacer caminando por un pasillo sin posibilidades de esconderse. Sentía los temblores, la vibración de las paredes y como se estremecían los alrededores. Siguiendo sus sentidos Sandy no planeaba quedarse caminando por este lugar por mucho tiempo. Deseaba grandemente que sus sentidos no le estuvieran fallando y lo que anhelaba conseguir no se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo. Este último temblor fue más fuerte de lo normal y Sandy se detuvo de pronto. Robert chocando detrás de el medio atontado.

-¿Qué pasa?. Pregunto Robert de pronto. ¿Por qué paras que paso?…(mira para todos lados recobrando un poco de su animo todavía arrescotado de la pared) ¡¿ No me digas que se acercan…!

-Shhh baja la voz. Le dijo Sandy casi susurrando. Toca las paredes.

Robert lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué carajos?...¿para que voy a tocar las paredes nunca has venido al sitio este y ya te crees que puedes conseguir un pasa…Ahhh…

Una mano salia de entre la pared agarro a Robert por el cuello y lo empujo hacia el interior trasvasando Robert la pared. Sandy quien se esperaba eso solo sonrió revisando sus alrededores por ultima vez antes de entrar. En cuanto Sandy pasó la pared esta recupero su forma sólida.

-¡Hay por favor no me maten que tengo muchas cosas por hacer y Sandy fue el que me obligo yo no tengo culpa de nada, toda la información la sabe el…lo juro…!.

-Abre los ojos bolsa de basura ambulante.

Robert pegado a la pared con las manos arriba mientras clamaba por su vida creyó reconocer esa voz. Abrió despacio su ojo izquierdo para darse cuenta después de lo ridículo que se veía. Frente a el dos personajes que no veía hace tiempo. Los hermanos mayores y para colmo gemelos de Sandy.

-Dichosos los ojos que los ven mis tíos lindos (se dirige a abrazarlos pero ambos le ponen una pistola plateada en la cabeza) Hay esta bien yo también los quiero.

El más alto de los dos hermanos de piel más clara y ojos verdes se llamaba José Altagracia. No sabía porque su madre le había puesto ese segundo nombre pero lo detestaba a muerte y cualquiera que lo llamara de esa manera tenia problemas serios. El segundo gemelo supuestamente el menor por salir algunos minutos después del vientre de su madre se llamaba José Leonardo. Era de estatura promedio todavía llevándole algunas pulgadas a su hermano menor Sandy. Era de ojos negros de una tonalidad de piel un poco más oscura y un poco más obeso y al mismo tiempo musculoso. Se creo cierto dilema cuando los dos hermanos llevaban el mismo nombre. Sin embargo el padre lo resolvió inmediatamente consiguiéndole un apodo a ambos. A José A. le puso "Nono". Nuevamente el llevaba las de perder y no era muy fanático de ese apodo pero sus hermanos lo conocían de esa manera. Cualquier otro…pasaba una velada en la morgue. Mientras que José L. se llevo el apodo de Lioni el cual no le importo mucho ya que tenía oportunidad de burlarse de el de su hermano. Así cuando nació Sandy quizás ningún apodo fue apropiado debido a que su nombre de por si era corto y no se podía negar que sonaba medio afeminado en ocasiones. No muchos hombres tenían ese nombre. Se podría decir que los tres hermanos tenían una relación distanciada. Habían sido los primeros maestros de Sandy pero no de una manera digna de recordar. Solían hacerle todo tipo de bromas y cuando descubrieron su habilidad para curarse así mismo fue cuando las más morbosas ideas aparecieron en sus mentes. Luego se inventaban cuanta estupidez para que Sandy no pudiera escapar. Pero nunca pudieron lograrlo. Al principio pensaban que Glitch con su habilidad de hacerse parcialmente invisible lo ayudaba. Pero de igual manera se quedaron sorprendidos.

Los hermanos a pesar de siempre estar peleando pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos siendo expertos espías y llevando un sinnúmero de misiones incubiertas. Esperaban que Sandy siguiera sus pasos dentro de la Liga Pacifista. No obstante la idea de ser la sombra eterna de sus hermanos no pasaba por su mente. Así de esta manera busco la independencia rápidamente y emprendió una solitaria aventura. Creando su propia historia y fama. Quizás superaba en cierta manera la de sus hermanos y por tal razón siempre estaban en competencia desde la distancia. Sin duda hacían lo posible por no cruzarse los caminos simplemente por el factor competencia no porque en realidad tuvieran algo en contra del otro. De igual manera estos encuentros inesperados representaban unos momentos incómodos he indeseables.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?. Pregunto José A. enojado. Nadie te invito.

-Esa no es manera de recibir a tu hermano. Dijo José L. disimulando estar feliz de ver a Sandy. ¿Cómo se te ocurre recibirlo de esa manera?. (se le acerca dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago) Así es que se recibe al entrometido de tu hermano menor (le da varias palmadas en la espalda) ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Bien. Dijo Sandy recuperando el aliento. No quise interrumpir su pequeña fiesta masturbatoria.

- Esa es buena tío. Añadió Robert riéndose. Fiesta…(mira a sus otros dos tíos gemelos que lo fulminan con la mirada) es una broma muy pesada sin duda.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-Ah ya conocen la rutina de esta gente. Le respondió Sandy a José A. mirando los alrededores del amplio espacio creado por los hermanos. Te secuestran, se ponen a hablar mierda y después uno se escapa y se preguntan como es posible. Pero no pienso que esto haya sido pura casualidad de la vida.

Los hermanos crearon todo un espacio lleno de monitores donde se veían las imágenes de otros sectores de la instalación. Se incluían computadoras, mapas, planos y muchas armas. Incluso Robert no podía dejar de curiosear.

-Parece que llevan mucho tiempo viviendo aquí juntitos como siempre.

-No es tu problema pendejo. Le espeto José L. de mala manera.

-Quizás si lo sea. Volvió a decir Sandy mirando uno de los planos con atención. ¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es?.

-Una bomba de fusión antimateria. Respondió José A. Estas en lo cierto. Nadie sabe como hacer eso solo dos personas. Una que no mencionaremos y su hermano…Daniel Alejandro…

-El…¿El esta aquí?. Pregunto Sandy con temblorosa voz.

-Al parecer. Es el único que puede estar detrás de todo esto. Llevamos meses detrás de su pista y casualmente apareciste tu… a joder debo señalar.

-¿Y como pensaban desconectar una bomba de fusión antimateria?. ¿Es más saben hacia donde esta dirigida?.

-Hemos hecho varias conclusiones. (José A se acerca a uno de los monitores donde tienen sus cámaras ocultas llamando a Sandy quien se pone a su lado rápidamente) Hace dos días pusieron toda la antimateria en un cohete de largo alcance dividido en tres misiles. Cuando alcance el espacio se separara y entonces sus objetivos…

-No tienes puta idea. Añadió Sandy.

-Te dije que hemos llegado a nuestras conclusiones.

- Déjenme ver si entendí. Ustedes llevan tres meses aquí conociendo sobre lo peligroso que es un artefacto como este y no han avisado ni llamado a nadie por…

-Porque sabemos como desactivarla y destruirla sin que cause mayores daños…

Sandy tuvo que reírse ante la mentira de su hermano José A.

-Ustedes no conocen nada de eso. ¿Por qué no me avisaron por un demonio?.

-Quizás debido a que cada vez que trabajamos contigo tienes una manera peculiar de robarnos toda la gloria. Respondió José L. enojado. Después de todo nuestro sacrificio. Nosotros no valemos nada. Siempre Sandy es el increíble héroe de la liga…¿Qué hay de nosotros?. ¿Los que te enseñamos lo que sabes hoy?.

-¿Qué me enseñaste tu Lioni?. ¿Aparte de estar conviviendo en lugares pequeños con ustedes no me acuerdo que más me hubieran enseñado?.

-¡Jodio malagradecido!.

-Cállense los dos… (José A. mira atentamente uno de los monitores con aparente rostro de preocupación) El cohete esta siendo preparado para despegar y todavía no sabemos quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-¡Entonces volemos la mierda esa en mil pedazos!.

-Serás anormal Lioni. Exclamo Sandy de manera sarcástica. Después que la antimateria se combina con la materia continuara una ola de destrucción que desintegrara todo a su paso. Es como el comejen o la polilla. No se detiene hasta que no halla más nada y ya que el mundo obviamente esta compuesto de materia…el aire, el agua…nosotros…

-No se detendrá hasta que deje un cabrón agujero negro. Termino diciendo José A. Sandy creo que nos caíste del cielo aunque no me gusta la idea de que estés aquí…eres el único que puede desconectar esa jodienda. Ayudaste a diseñarla con Syd…(nota el cambio en el rostro de Sandy) Perdón… tenemos que llegar a esa cosa.

-¿Ayudaste a diseñar una bomba?. Pregunto Robert sorprendido. Pensé que esta era la liga pacifista. No la liga que dice si no me obedeces te regalo un bombazo.

-No seas pendejo Robert. Dijo Sandy de mala manera. No era una bomba fue diseñada como una nueva fuente de energía. Sin embargo alguien muy allegado a nosotros hizo los planos pero nunca la desarrollo completamente. De hecho es la primera vez que veo esto. Era una manera de prevenir. En caso de que la antimateria cayera en malas manos por lo menos sabíamos que hacer. Claro nadie sabe que hacer solo tres personas.

- Y una de ellas esta muerta. Completo de nuevo José A. O eso dicen. No por traer malos recuerdos a tu mente hermanito pero lo creeré cuando vea el cuerpo…

-No pudo sobrevivir a eso. Inquirió Sandy con pesar.

-Eso crees tu. (José A. le muestra unas fotos) Mira esto y dime que no se parecen.

Con mano temblorosa debido a que reconocía de qué hablaban y temía que sus hermanos tuvieran razón Sandy tomo la foto en blanco y negro. Se apreciaba a cierta distancia saliendo de un vehiculo una mujer de tonalidad blanca. Nariz perfilada, vestida de manera muy elegante aparentando ser alguien de la alta sociedad escondiendo un pelo oscuro lacio. Quizás fue casualidad pero miro directamente a la cámara que la fotografiaba tal si supiera que a lo lejos alguien la observaba. Aunque era difícil reconocerla para cualquier otra persona, para los que la conocían aceptar que el parecido de esta mujer con la fenecida Sydney era pura casualidad era muy difícil de creer. Especialmente para Sandy que después de ver la foto la apretó entre sus manos enfurecido, tirándola al suelo. Acercándose a las armas y preparándose para salir nuevamente.

-Nono dime como llegamos a esa cosa.

-Pensé que no preguntarías. Te llevaremos (mira a Robert) y ¿Qué haremos con el sobrino le daremos algo para que se defienda quizás una pistola de juguete?...

-Dale algo grande. Exclamo Sandy quien se ponía un chaleco anti balas y una correa con dos pistolas a cada lado de su cintura. Créeme se lo merece…

-Como digas…

En el proceso José A. mando un mensaje codificado a la liga pacifista en caso de que una tragedia ocurriera. Cómo era normal Robert estaba ligeramente nervioso. Se armaba imitando a sus tíos aunque estos le daban avisos constantemente.

-Oye manatí busca un chaleco más grande. Le dijo José L. No ves que ese te queda pequeño pedazo de anormal.

-Es que como ustedes se los pones tan ajustados…

Un fuerte temblor que removió todas las cosas alerto a los hermanos y Robert de que alguien más estaba para la reunión familiar.

-He estado sintiendo eso desde hace rato pero no puedo ver que es. (José A. el experto en computadoras clarifica las imágenes hasta llevarlas a una mejor resolución llama a Sandy) ¿Lo conoces?. ¿Es acaso?...

-Ema…dijo Sandy. Y le están dando de arroz y de masa. Creo que necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Contra esa cosa?. Pregunto José L. Solo hay una manera y ustedes saben cual es. Alguien debe ir a rescatarlo o por lo menos sacarlo de todo eso y como no podremos decidir…

Los tres se pusieron en círculo llevando el clásico juego de piedra, papel y tijera. Lioni saco piedra. Nono hizo lo mismo y Sandy como era ya costumbre…

-Ah que mierda. ¿Por qué siempre pierdo con ustedes?.

-La experiencia no se improvisa mi hermanito lindo. Dijo José L. riéndose. Además tienes una obsesión con las tijeras o el papel.

José A. solo asintió en silencio. Le hacia señas para que se fuera y luego le dijo:

-Te esperamos aquí.

-Si te esperamos. Decía Robert riéndose. Te veo por aquí por el monitor.

-Tu vas con el.

-Si yo voy( mira a su tío Lioni quien lo amenaza con una pistola) ¡¿Queeee!. No es justo. Pero…pero…

-Es tu cabrón hermano. Además…me caes mal. Quédate aquí y te lleno de hoyitos…

-Esta bien…Dios mío…

-Juntos de nuevo Robert…

-Créeme Sandy no porque yo quiera…

Cuando Sandy se dirigía a salir por la puerta metálica que simulaba una pared del otro lado se acordó de que guardaba al averiado Glitch.

-Esperen (sacando a Glitch de su bolsillo) no les molesta si les dejo algo por unos minutos.

-¿Hace cuanto tienes eso?. Pregunto José L. recordando todas las bromas pesadas que le había jugado al pequeño robot. El viejo hizo bien en nunca regalarme uno de esos a mí.

-Posiblemente tengas razón (Sandy le pasa a Glitch a su hermano) Trátalo con cuidado ha pasado por mucho.

-Se nota…

El suelo vuelve a estremecerse y Sandy reconoció que era el tiempo de retirarse. Robert no muy seguro de lo que hacia en esta ocasión, tomo el rifle de alto calibre que su tío Lioni le había dado con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Cuando hagamos la señal…

-No hará falta. Interrumpió José A. a Sandy. Los veremos por el monitor (otro fuerte temblor) Más vale que se vallan o Ema no la pasara muy bien.

Robert asintió en silencio dispuesto a acompañar a su tío al rescate de su hermano. Sandy le brindo una última mirada a sus hermanos y les sonrió levemente.

-Espero que no la embarren nuevamente…como siempre.

-No deberías desconfiar de nosotros hermanito…

-No te confió ni mi vida Lioni…

-Ya veo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió nuevamente y Sandy salio apresuradamente seguido por Robert quien no estaba muy confiado en volver a ver a sus tíos. A pesar de sus dolencias y de estarce quejando al principio sentía un ambiente incomodo entre los tres hermanos. Hacia lo posible por confiar. Pero era difícil hacerlo con las miradas que estos compartían.

En cuanto Robert y Sandy se hallaron del otro lado en el solitario pasillo nuevamente la puerta se cerró y Robert quiso asegurarse que la pared no continuara siendo falsa. Estaba sólida como debía ser. Ya sobre ellos se escuchaba el conflicto que sostenía Ema llegando a los nervios de Robert. Sandy con tranquilidad se arrecosto de la pared preparando sus armas…

-Oye Robert ¿Qué de nuevo en tu vida?.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. ¿Desde cuando te interesa?.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Relájate hombre ni que te fueras a morir o algo así.

-Fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con ellos juntos hacemos mejor equipo no crees?...

-¿Con quien con mis hermanos?. Ja…estas loco tú. No nos llevamos muy bien como pudiste notar.

-Bueno pues tengo cuatro meses con Alexandra.

-Interesante… te recomiendo uses condón. Ya sabes no queremos pequeños manatis andando por ahí.

-¡Eso no es gracio…!

Del techo que empezó a resquebrajarse salio una luz azulada que según seguía el techo llenándose de grietas aumentaba de intensidad. Todo combinado con los temblores que hacían difícil mantenerse en pie, tanto que ambos tuvieron que agarrarse de las paredes para no perder el balance. Sandy agarro a Robert teniendo que gritarle por el mucho ruido. Este entendió que debía alejarse a pesar de no poder correr debidamente. Cuando la porción del techo se derrumbo creo un estruendoso sonido que se combinaba con un polvo cegador y casi asfixiante. De pronto se intensifico la luz azulesca que ilumino todo el pasillo. Entre el humo que empezaba a disiparse lentamente se veía la armadura de Ema con una aura roja brillante tendida entre los escombros. Sandy quien estaba arrodillado y tapándose el rostro para no respirar tanto polvo dijo:

-¡Saca a Ema yo me encargo de lo demás!.

-¡Entendido!.

Robert se levanto corriendo seguido muy de cerca por Sandy. Estando muy cerca de Ema y halándolo por un brazo sacándolo gracias a su fortaleza de los escombros vio la armadura afectada de su hermano y escuchaba su respiración forzada.

-¡Creo que no puede respirar!.

Sandy se acerco para observarla mejor.

-Dios Santo. No aguantara mucho debe conseguir una fuente de energía externa. Este maldito loco. Llévalo hacia la puerta.

Robert pensó que trasvasaría la puerta como la última vez pero solo choco con la sólida pared. Toco varias veces gritando y quiso usar su súper fuerza sin obtener resultado.

-¡Sandy… no abren y no puedo derribarla!.

-Me lo imagine. Esos cabrones…

Sandy dio la espalda revisando la pared buscando alguna forma para abrirla. Fue el rostro inexpresivo de Robert que lo alerto de lo que tenia atrás. La misteriosa atacante de la armadura flotando tranquilamente con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí. Es una grata sorpresa.

-Sandy Ema…

-Lo sé Robert…

-Vino la familia a acompañar al muerto…creo que serán mas de uno los que tendrán un velorio.

-Robert creo que debes hacer lo primero que te enseñan en la academia.

-¿Qué?...

-Correr (sacando sus pistolas) yo me encargo… ¡Corre, flota o has lo que quieras pero vete de aquí!. (Dispara en varias ocasiones dándose cuenta de que las balas no le dan a nadie al parecer desaparecen, saca uno de los peines dándose cuenta con asombro de un pequeño detalle) Balas de salva…esos cabrones…

Una esfera de energía lo sorprende y el cae hacia atrás pasándole a Robert muy de cerca. Robert quien cargaba a Ema sobre su hombro agarra a Sandy por su camisa para luego como si fuera un muñeco colocarlo en su hombro libre. Corriendo más por el susto ve la puerta del ascensor y le da una patada al botón esperando que la puerta abriera ocurriendo lo opuesto. Todavía bajo constante fuego enemigo y escuchando la risa malévola de la mujer en la armadura, Robert se lanzo hacia las puertas que abrían hacia los lados, derribándolas y por el impulso cayendo al vacío…

-Estarán suficiente tiempo ocupados para no meterse. Especialmente Sandy que esta de niñero.

-Y ¿Qué con Glitch Nono?.

-Lo resuelvo rápido.

José A. toma a Glitch poniéndolo sobre una mesa. Luego saca un enorme cuchillo enterrándoselo sin piedad.

-Si Sandy nos odiaba antes…ahora querrá matarnos.

-No es la primera vez Lioni. Vamonos tenemos una bomba que desarmar… y una gloria que alcanzar…

Aprovechando la red de pasadizos los hermanos desaparecieron hacia el objetivo que prometieron alcanzar con Sandy dejándolo totalmente solo y en una situación muy precaria…

"_Es normal en la familia…se han separado nuevamente como siempre…perfecto…todo esta saliendo de maravilla…"_

_**))" **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Prólogo**

…**La vida esta llena de conflictos…errores…enseñanzas…**

Un pequeño Sandy vestido con ropa oscura y arrodillado. Una capa roja completaba su atuendo. Era un hermoso jardín con un brillante sol casi irreal. Se encontraba en el medio de toda esta belleza ancestral, pacifica difícil de olvidar. Lucia una seriedad nunca antes vista en el joven niño cansado de hacer travesuras. Frente a el estaba su madre. Vestida con una traje blanco que resplandecía. Sin duda una mujer hermosa. Con el pelo lacio de color claro recogido. Sus ojos marrones puestos en su hijo con suma seriedad. En su mano derecha una larga espada de plata y el mango de oro con piedras preciosas. A lo largo de toda la espada se apreciaban inscripciones escritas en latín y por ultimo lo que parecía ser un símbolo familiar. Puesto a que Sandy llevaba un medallón con el mismo símbolo igual que su madre. Resguardados en la sombra estaba su padre vestido y sus tres hermanos. Los varones vestidos de igual forma que Sandy mientras que la hermana vestía como la madre. Leonardo conservaba la seriedad aunque podía notarse muy feliz por el siguiente acontecimiento en la vida de su hijo. A diferencia de sus dos hijos varones que no parecían muy interesados en ninguna de estas tradiciones familiares.

-¿Le falta mucho a la cosa esta Pa?. Pregunto José L. levantándose la manga de su muñeca izquierda para ver la hora. Mira que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Cuando estuvimos en el tuyo no te quejaste.

-Bueno si algo es cierto es que no era en un lugar tan estupido como este. Inquirió José A.

Leonardo quien estaba en el medio de los dos le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a José A. quien estaba al lado izquierdo de este. Soltó un leve quejido sin agacharse demasiado tocándose el estomago. Su hermano al lado derecho no tardo en reírse como era costumbre recibiendo el mismo resultado.

-Mejor será que guarden silencio. Dijo Leonardo quedamente. Y dejen de lloriquear tanto peores cosas les han pasado.

-Es verdad. Añadió Raiza con rostro de felicidad. Sandy a crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo sin duda será un gran pacifista.

-No se que tanta cosa con el mocoso este. Exclamo José L. en voz baja notándose celos en su comentario. Para mi que saldrá medio maricón el pendejito este…(se cubre de otro golpe de su padre) esta bien Pa no te pongas así. Mira que no te has bebido tus pastillitas para la presión.

-Tu como que te pones graciosito en los momentos menos indicados. Exclamo Leonardo mirando a su hijo de lado. Compórtate como un pacifista cuatro ojos narizón (ahora mira a José A. quien empieza a reírse) ¿y a ti te hice un chiste?.

-No claro que no señor. Dice José A. haciendo lo posible para explotar a reírse silenciosamente. Su nariz parece una aspiradora. Le iría mal como tecato…( habla antes de que padre lo regañe nuevamente) Perdón…perdón es que me aburro.

-Tengan sensibilidad par de indisciplinados. Espeto Raiza molesta y subiendo el tono de voz levemente. Es nuestro hermano y este es un momento muy importante en su vida. Lo fue para nosotros.

El impertinente Lioni se dirigía a decir algo cuando los rayos solares se posaron sobre Sandy y una suave brisa que traía una aroma perfumado relajante sin parecerse a ningún otro perfume conocido solo indicaba que había llegado el momento. Era imposible intentar mirar quien causaba tal acontecimiento puesto que mirar hacia el cielo cegaba al curioso por varios días. Los gemelos habían pasado por la experiencia en dos ocasiones. Se pasaban haciendo bromas todo el tiempo. Podrían no respetar mucho a su padre. Es mas vivían para verlo enojado todo el tiempo. Ya a Leonardo no le importaba mucho. Eran así desde pequeños. Pero si algo respetaban los gemelos era la llegada de este presencia divina que posiblemente nadie creería. Ellos no le conseguían una explicación. Tampoco que alguna vez hubieran visto a un ángel con alas o algo que se le parezca.

Como le fue indicado Sandy mantenía su cabeza agachada. Pero levantaba la vista ansioso esperando que ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal hasta que vio la luz solar rodearlo completamente. La voz de su madre sonó de repente. No en este tono suave que siempre le acompañaba. Tampoco en el tono de autoridad de una madre. Era uno que el nunca había escuchado y sencillamente lo llenaba de ansiedad y porque no miedo.

-Sandy de Jesús Henríquez Sánchez. ¿Estas conciente de donde estas y el compromiso que pronto realizaras?.

El joven Sandy tardo en responder. Al final su voz sonó atemorizada y casi no se pudo escuchar bien. Una de las pocas veces que sus hermanos le perdonaban uno de esos episodios donde el se veía atemorizado.

-Si…si estoy conciente.

-La presencia de Dios te rodea y el pacto de nuestra familia de servir a Dios hasta su próxima llegada caerá sobre tus hombros. ¿Estas dispuesto a ser un siervo de Dios?.

-Si…si estoy dispuesto.

-Proteger al inocente luchar por la paz y prolongar su palabra de obra y gracia…

-Eso último no lo hago muy a menudo. Pensó José L. de manera reflexiva.

-…conoces muy bien las consecuencias de faltar a tu juramento con Dios…una maldición caerá sobre ti y toda tu descendencia…marcaras el final de toda nuestra vida…

-Si…si lo conozco. Respondió Sandy siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían brindado antes como parte del proceso de juramentación.

La espada de plata fue alzada para posarse luego en el hombro izquierdo de Sandy.

-Lealtad, valor…(la espada cambia al hombro derecho) silencio y sacrificio. Son el código de un pacifista y de nuestra familia por igual. Por la autoridad puesta en mi te declaro a ti Sandy Henríquez…Zealot de la Liga Pacifista. Puedes levantarte…

Las emociones eran diversas. Para sus hermanos la experiencia era quizás todavía indescriptible. De seguro Sandy debía estar sintiendo una energía extraña. Voces en su mente. Una paz interior que le brindaba claridad a su mente. Hasta visiones del futuro. En fin las experiencias eran diversas y la del joven Sandy no seria la excepción. Esta seria una que quedaría en la memoria de todos.

Así como Sandy se levantaba lentamente y se acercaban sus familiares la radiante luz que lo rodeaba fue desapareciendo. El cielo empezó a nublarse misteriosamente mucho más rápido de lo normal. Truenos y relámpagos, combinado con un fuerte viento frío que agitaba las capas y la abundante ropa de todos. Hasta hacia difícil que estos se mantuvieran en pie. Para completar la extraña situación empezó a temblar el suelo obligándolos a querer buscar refugio pero era casi imposible. El suelo se abría a causa del fuerte temblor. Leonardo y sus hijos hacían lo posible por alcanzar a Maria. Esta a su vez deseaba alcanzar al pequeño Sandy quien fue rodeado por un aura extraña de color púrpura oscura. Flotaba sobre el suelo mirando hacia arriba encontrándose en una especie de transe.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?...¡Maria!...

-¡Atrás Leonardo todos atrás!.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba!. Dijo José L. agarrándose de una columna mientras su hermana lo sujetaba por la cintura. ¡Aparte de "mama' s boy" se lo quieren llevar no se a donde que el viejo no piense que me meto en otra dimensión a buscar al pendejo ese!.

-¡No empieces Lioni!. Le grito su hermano quien estaba en la misma situación buscando sujetarse mejor.

Entre las hojas y la fuerte ventolera Leonardo era el único que se mantenía firme donde estaba. Estaba casi ciego al intentar alcanzar a su esposa.

-¡Maria…!

Maria hablaba en un extraño dialecto. Poco a poco sus manos se rodearon por un aura rojiza y sus ojos adquirieron la misma tonalidad. Se abría paso entre la fuerte ventolera y con esto llego al aura púrpura que mantenía a su hijo atrapado.

-¡Sandy…Sandy no lo escuches!...¡Nada de lo que dice es verdad…Sandy!...¡No le hagas caso a lo que te muestra!. ¡El no puede decirte tu futuro…solo tu escribes tu destino!...

Leonardo junto sus manos y dos inscripciones circulares de color amarillo aparecieron. Su habilidad de controlar las corrientes de aire y desmaterializarse cuando quisiera no era suficiente. Esta vez por más que intentaba solo podía controlarse así mismo. Pero esto iba más allá de todo lo comprensible. Maria se canso de tanto hablar. Al ver que Sandy no podría escapar solo quiso actuar. Sin dejar de hablar en ese único dialecto entendido por ella, esferas de energía se hicieron visibles en sus manos y ahora el aura brillante de color rojiza la rodeo completamente. Con esto se enfrento al aura púrpura intentando romperla o hacer que cualquiera que estuviera causando esto dejara a su hijo en paz.

Rayos energéticos con cierta transparencia salieron de las manos de Maria chocando con el aura donde estaba Sandy. La reacción se veía visible por la intensidad de ambas fuentes de energía. En donde estas confligian se notaban un color blanco intenso. Mientras mayor el esfuerzo menos se veía algún adelanto. El aura de color púrpura se vislumbraba por los ojos, boca, nariz y oídos de Sandy. Maria veía como la piel de Sandy cambiaba de forma. Se convertía en una áspera con una línea de escamas negras que sobresalían. Poco a poco se rompía su ropa en su espalda creciendo algo en esta. Alas estilo murciélago crecieron expandiéndose de pronto…

-¡Nooooo!. Grito Maria con todas sus fuerzas y de forma desesperada para luego hablar en el dialecto que solo ella entendía. ¡No te lo llevaras me oíste!...¡Si no pudiste conmigo no te llevaras a mi hijo!...

Una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes exclamo de nuevo en un idioma extraño.

-Niña insolente…siempre tan rebelde y preocupada por la creación elegida…

-¡Déjalo en paz!...

Concentrando toda su energía. Enfuscada en salvar la vida de su hijo Maria, libero un grito de desesperación acompañado de una impresionante transformación. En su espalda aparecieron alas de color azul claro y brillante. Su pelo se soltó liberando una larga cabellera rubia y brillante. Sus ojos se volvieron azules incandescentes. A pesar del enojo que debía sentir era irónica la expresión de su rostro, que conservaba esta apariencia angelical y pacifica.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes especialmente sus dos hijos y Raiza que nunca la habían visto de esta manera, Maria tomo altura. Ya a cierta distancia elevo ambas manos formando una esfera de energía azul que aumentaba de tamaño progresivamente.

-¡Te dije que no dejare que lo lastimes!...

Con esto Maria lanzo la esfera de energía que rompía las fuertes corrientes de aire y choco con la poderosa aura púrpura causando un ensordecedor sonido. Acto seguido la esfera de energía trasvasaba despacio el aura púrpura escuchándose de nuevo la voz.

-Desde siempre has conocido lo que es capaz de hacer…¿Quién dice que lo quiero ahora?...el vendrá solo…cuando le hagan falta la respuestas, cuando en todas las personas que confíen lo traicionen y sigan con la conducta egoísta de los humanos…cuando eso pase…el vendrá…el vendrá solo…por ahora solo le dejo su herencia…

La esfera de energía trasvaso finalmente el aura púrpura llegando a donde Sandy y cubriéndolo completamente. Una brillante luz blanca imposibilitaba mirar directamente. Ni siquiera se podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Quizás por el esfuerzo realizado Maria empezó a sentirse mareada…llegando al suelo lentamente y sus alas desapareciendo así también como el rubio pelo mas largo de lo usual y sus ojos regresando a su tonalidad original. Cayo arrodillada respirando como si estuviera asfixiada. El viento se convirtió en una suave brisa casi imperceptible. El cielo volvió a aclararse pero no como estaba antes, donde podía llegar a sentirse alguna presencia divina. El suelo se mantenía levantado en algunas partes y resquebrajado por el fuerte temblor. Leonardo corrió a donde su esposa. Esto incluye a los tres hermanos. Sandy yacía inconciente en el suelo tal si no hubiera pasado nada. Maria recupero su ánimo rápidamente y empujo a la gente que la rodeaba. Llego a donde su hijo acompañada por la familia que parecía preocuparse más por ella que por el que realmente parecía más afectado. Leonardo empezó a gritarle a Sandy buscando que despertara. Maria quien se había arrodillado al lado de su hijo abrazándolo tiernamente le pidió que no hiciera tanto ruido. Que dejara a Sandy descansar.

-¡Diablo Ma eres una jodienda!. Dijo José L. asombrado y mirando al cielo no queriendo ser sorprendido nuevamente.

-Para todo debes usar palabras soeces…

-Perdón…

-¿Qué fue eso Maria?. Pregunto Leonardo con seriedad.

-Mami se volvió como un ángel. Exclamo José A. hablando con Raiza. Te digo que mi familia esta loca pa'l…perdón Ma no me mires así.

-Maria perdona el entrometimiento. Añadió Raiza con ganas de no parecer muy curiosa. Pero esto yo nunca lo había visto en ninguna iniciación…tampoco que yo halla visto muchas…

-No me has respondido Maria. Volvió a decir Leonardo en un tono de voz más fuerte. ¿Quién era ese o que fue lo que paso?. ¿Quién esta atentando contra la vida de mi hijo?.

Maria quien seguía muy pendiente de Sandy lo observaba mientras dormía tranquilamente. Por fin se digno en responder con la tranquilidad que era parte de su personalidad:

-Ese es alguien que nunca conociste…ese era mi padre…

…**Porque es sencillo hacer promesas…lo difícil es mantenerlas…**

La iglesia estaba repleta ese domingo. Era una catedral inmensa con un techo lleno de estrellas y vitrales alusivos al vía crucis de Cristo y su resurrección. Se encontraban muchos familiares, amigos, conocidos miembros de la liga pacifista, mucha otra gente que no se conocia pero que fueron invitados por cortesía y por ultimo mandatarios y representantes de distintas organizaciones o países.

El sacerdote un anciano de piel blanca arrugada, calvo y obeso tenia cara de amargado. Resultaba ser el mismo sacerdote en dos ocasiones anteriores siendo esta la tercera boda que asistía de la misma persona. No sabía la razón por la cual aceptaba esta ridiculez. Posiblemente debía mantener la fe de que las cosas cambiarían en esta ocasión o que en la tercera seria la vencida. Pero se dejaba llevar más por la fe deseando un milagro que creyendo en un posible cambio o no tener que dar otro testimonio al vaticano para justificar otra separación bajo el consentimiento del Papa quien era el representante directo de Dios.

La multitud sentada en los banquillos causaba un leve murmullo, mientras hablaban en voz baja respetando el estar en una iglesia. El otro anciano dedicado a tocar el inmenso órgano se preparaba y el sacerdote soltó un suspiro mirando hacia arriba pidiéndole ayuda a lo divino. De nuevo se preguntaba porque le tenía tanta condescendencia a esta gente. Mirar cada rincón reformado de lo que era una cotidiana y normal iglesia que paso a ser una inmensa catedral, gracias a la ayuda monetaria de esta gente, especialmente de una familia muy especial lo hacia darse cuenta que era mejor conservar la paciencia. Igualmente la hipocresía.

La familia del novio cubría las primeras cuatro filas. Algunos espacios estaban vacíos. Posiblemente no estaban de humor a seguir con los jueguitos del novio. También debía dársele el beneficio de la duda. Sus otros dos primeros matrimonios no fueron muy estables. El primero fue con una mujer demasiado, exageradamente obesa. No cabe duda que resulto victima de increíbles bromas por parte de su hermano. A fin de cuentas la personalidad del novio tampoco era muy fácil de aguantar y la sobrepasada esposa lo acusaba de explotador sexual. La pregunta de cómo debería ser ese acto sexual entre estos dos individuos solo traía pensamientos…macabros por llamarlos de esa manera. Al final resultaban bastante graciosos.

La primera esposa pidió el divorcio por razones que todavía no se concretan y aunque posiblemente la culpa seria del novio, este con todos los contactos que tenia a su disposición la acuso de adultera. Con esto juro nunca casarse pero algunos meses después ya anunciaba a su nueva prometida. Esta la segunda resultaba más pasable y llevadera con la familia. Sin embargo su actitud mandataria muy parecida a la del novio llevo a conflictos imposibles de soportar. Con esta el novio tuvo su primera hija. Para luego terminar en otro abrupto divorcio donde se probaba que el marido era en efecto…un explotador sexual. La historia volvió a repetirse y la esposa salio mal parada.

Así de nuevo juro nunca casarse. Decía que era una perdida de tiempo. Un esfuerzo donde solo debía rendírsele cuentas a los gustos de las mujeres pero no a los gustos del hombre. El era de un carácter machista viendo siempre al sexo femenino de manera inferior. Tuvo muchas aventuras con diferentes mujeres. Y al poco tiempo cuando todo el mundo pensaba que se tomaría un respiro ahora una nueva mujer anunciaba que se casaría con el. A diferencia de las otras dos ocasiones.

José Leonardo o "Lioni" como lo conocían todos los allegados, se casaría por tercera vez consecutiva llevando a cabo una ceremonia mucho más deslumbrante que la primera y segunda vez. Parecía que se esforzaba por hacerla mejor cada vez. Algún tipo de concurso quien sabe. El nombre de la afortunada en esta ocasión era Elena y debía decirse que era una mujer hermosa. De fuerte carácter que no se dejaba dominar por ningún hombre y con suficiente inteligencia para dominar a Lioni. Elena era una mujer delgada con notables curvas, pelo lacio negro que le llegaba mas allá de la espalda, ojos negros que reflejaban cierta malicia o sensualidad al tener una conversación o simplemente chocar miradas. Sin duda Lioni había progresado.

Leonardo estaba sentado junto a su esposa Maria con el normal atuendo para estas ocasiones. Un tuxedo negro con la corbata ancha y una especie de medallón pequeño incrustado. Maria por otro lado vestía un elegante traje azul, tenuemente maquillada y no luciendo la habitual sonrisa o felicidad que le reflejaba cada vez que se le miraba.

Ambos estaban serios y hasta distanciados. Leonardo hacia lo posible por acercársele. Seguramente hasta guardar las apariencias. Pero Maria le brindaba esta única mirada de desprecio. Era una mirada con estilo que no significaba nada para el que no conociera lo que ocurría y representaba un trago amargo para quien la recibía. Atrás estaba José A. vestido de la misma forma y avostensando del aburrimiento. Acompañado de su esposa Maritza. Una mujer de piel blanca, pelo lacio color marrón recogido en un elegante peinado de esos que obligan a las mujeres a quedarse horas con el estilista. Vestía un traje azul acorde con la ocasión o mejor dicho como debían vestir las damas de honor. A su lado estaba uno de los hijos de la pareja. Su nombre Sebastián. Era un niño de seis años de piel blanca y pelo negro corto. Un tanto obeso con grandes cachetes rojizos. Se estrujaba los ojos mientras imitaba a su padre y se tocaba la barriga pensando en la comida que vendría después de toda esta patraña. Se lamentaba en silencio porque todavía debía esperar toda la ceremonia que prometía ser muy larga. Sentado junto a Sebastián se encontraba el hijo menor llamado Sergio. Este era de piel blanca igual que su hermano mayor. La única diferencia es que era mucho más delgado. Con tan solo cuatro años Sergio lucia intranquilo. Asegurando que solo se mantenía sentado en esa silla sin irse a curiosear por toda esa iglesia por la amenaza que le hizo su madre de arrancarle la cabeza si le hacia pasar una vergüenza. Era costumbre que el pequeño Sergio hiciera de las suyas en eventos importantes. El padre solo podía acordarse de alguien cuando cosas como esas pasaban y a veces se reía solo…o maldecía su suerte si Sergio no se controlaba y lo dejaba pidiendo excusas. De vez en cuando Sergio miraba hacia atrás, buscando a su amiga de aventuras…su prima Sachely Nicole. Todos la apodaban cariñosamente Nicole. Algún retrasado mental dijo que ese nombre era más fácil de pronunciar. Fueron tantas las veces que la llamo por el segundo nombre que término contagiándolos. Ella vestía un traje azul. Su larga cabellera negra convertida en otro peinado que le costo trabajo al estilista en cuestión de mantenerla tranquila que hacer su trabajo. Con tan solo tres años era de piel blanca, expresivos ojos negros y miraba a Sergio brindándole una leve sonrisa. También había recibido una amenaza de su abuela quien se encargaba de criarla.

Supuestamente cuidándola estaba Sandy. Con el mismo rostro de aburrido de siempre y mirando para todos lados para sacar un "Game Boy". Cuando Nicole se quedo mirándolo sorprendida y estuvo a punto de acercársele más para mirar el juego y pedírselo prestado eventualmente, Sandy le paso otro "Game boy" para mantenerla callada. Esta lo tomo inmediatamente con una sonrisa de emoción para luego no saber ni como encenderlo. Observo como lo hizo su tío pero cometió el error de no bajarle el volumen. Alguien carraspeo su garganta en señal de desaprobación. Tanto tío como sobrina, miraron a Sydney. Esta solo movía su cabeza negativamente y puso la mano abierta para confiscar los juegos de video. Como Sandy dudo y discutió un poco sin subir mucho la voz, Sydney se quedo en silencio rompiéndolo solo para decir:

-Voy a contar hasta tres…

-Pero…pero…

-Uno…

-Oye no seas injusta…¿sabes en cuantos matrimonios del zángano este he estado?...

-Ya llegue al dos y no quieres saber lo que pasara si llego al tres.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?. Pregunto Sandy de manera retante para luego retractarse cuando Sydney se dirigía a levantarse. Espera…espera solo analizaba mis opciones. (le da el "Game Boy" pasándole también el de Nicole) ¡Me lleva el diablo!.

Su voz hizo eco por toda la iglesia. Era común que Sandy dijera algo en el momento menos indicado. Se sintió ligeramente observado he hizo lo posible por esconder la mirada de su madre que debía estar pendiente de su comportamiento y de seguro tendría que arreglar cuentas con ella más tarde. La familia Henríquez se hallaba dividida desde hace tiempo. No debería ser sorpresa entonces que entre todos los invitados la otra parte de la familia Henríquez conservara cierta distancia, sinónimo de animosidad entre ambas partes. Leonardo los invitaba se atrevería a decir por cortesía. Resultaba peor no invitarlos y demostrar inestabilidad familiar. Para el experimentado hombre las apariencias importaban mucho y lo menos que le gustaba era estar en la boca de los demás. Entre las cuatro filas de asientos ocupando la del lado izquierdo respectivamente al lado de la familia del novio estaba el otro lado de la familia Henríquez. Con rostros de pocos amigos y de no estar conformes con lo que estaba pasando. También se vislumbraba las miradas de burla. Descontento y quien mirara fijamente envidia…

**Porque muchos enemigos se esconden en la sonrisa más amable, en el saludo más cordial o las personas que nos toca ver todo el tiempo…**

Diomedes tomo una copa de champaña de un mesero que pasaba con una bandeja. Vestido con un traje que difería del tuxedo de los demás miembros de la familia, el joven y apuesto hombre brindaba sonrisas hipócritas y saludos del mismo tipo a dignatarios que le tocaba saludar y otra gente importante de la sociedad. El salón donde se llevaba la fiesta era inmenso. En la gran tarima una banda de música con más de veinte músicos. Hasta el presente habían tocado de todo. Desde música romántica, hasta salsa o merengue. No faltaban los boleros o un buen tango para los inspirados. La comida era abundante cubría cuatro largas mesas, atendidas por miembros de la cocina dispuestos a servir con una amplia sonrisa. La cena viajaba desde lo más exótico y desconocido hasta lo más común conocido en el nuevo mundo.

Diomedes hombre alto de piel blanca, delgado y musculoso de pelo y ojos negros, tenia la oportunidad de coquetear con algunas féminas que parecían derretirse cuando el les pasaba por el lado. "Lioni" bailaba el primer vals con su nueva esposa mientras era aplaudido y la multitud lo rodeaba. Leonardo que estaba cansado de ver tanto espectáculo, teniendo sus propios problemas en mente decidió separarse del tumulto buscando una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica. Odiaba cuando los meseros no aparecían cuando se les necesitaba y los que hacían acto de presencia tenían la bandeja vacía.

-Por un demonio…

-¿Hablando solo tío?.

Leonardo suspiro antes de voltearse. También miro hacia arriba maldiciendo su suerte en esta ocasión mentalmente. No había cruzado palabra con ninguno de sus familiares. Los esquivaba a cualquier intento porque la experiencia le enseñaba que siempre solía ocurrir algún incidente. Leonardo sencillamente odiaba las reuniones familiares.

-Hey sobrino…¿Cómo andas?. (le extiende la mano para saludarlo pero Diomedes se la deja tendida) ¿Se te olvido como saludar a los hombres o tengo que refrescarte la memoria a nalgadas?.

-Tu siempre tan gracioso anciano. Dijo Diomedes riéndose con sarcasmo. Me estuvo raro que no vinieras a saludarnos…es como…no se como debería decirlo…(toma un poco de su vino mientras piensa la mejor manera para expresarse todo esto parte de su pequeño drama) no quisieras hablarnos. Si creo que eso es lo que te pasa. Eso es malo tío. ¿Acaso nos estas ignorando?.

-¿Quién yo?. Exclamo Leonardo como si estuviera sorprendido por lo que decía su sobrino. Claro que no. (Busca con la vista a un mesero) No tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Pero ya sabes como soy. Odio las reuniones familiares…

-El que se pasa hablando de unión familiar por la paz del mundo que esta en nuestras manos…o debería decir en las manos de tu familia desde hace cinco generaciones.

-Jesucristo ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre para encontrar algo de beber?. Pensaba Leonardo mientras su sobrino empezaba a atacarlo buscando sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Te quedas callado?. ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara?.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos la misma conversación?. Pregunto Leonardo de manera analítica a sabiendas de que había hecho la misma pregunta antes y siempre obtenía una parecida respuesta.

-Por el mero hecho de que tus estupidos hijos y con esto te incluyo no merecen regir la liga pacifista y dominarla por más tiempo. Creo que sabes que la época de cruxatis se acerca tío y yo no espero esperar treinta años para que mi familia empiece a cambiar su historia…

Diomedes observa a Leonardo de manera desafiante. Mientras el tío solo lo complace con una sonrisa media torcida parecida a una mueca. La conversación se vio olvidada cuando un fotógrafo impertinente viendo la ocasión quiso tomarles una foto juntos. Conservaron su distancia juntándose por obligación. El fotógrafo todavía no conforme con lo que los hombres le podían ofrecer, pidió que se abrazaran alegando que esta era un motivo especial. También les pidió que sonrieran con más ánimo que aparentaban que se había muerto alguien. Sobrino y tío se miraron por unos segundos de arriba abajo. Suficiente habían intentado ya y esto sencillamente no lo podían tolerar. Leonardo impulsivo por naturaleza fue el primero en hablar:

-No lo hice cuando pequeño no voy a hacerlo ahora.

-Lo mismo digo anciano.

-Te están llamando en la tarima para que hagas tu espectáculo de travestí.

Diomedes le dio la espalda y se alejo de este. En ese mismo instante pasa un mesero respondiendo a las plegarias de Leonardo. Este toma dos copas y le pasa una al fotógrafo.

-Gracias pero yo no bebo. Dijo el fotógrafo todavía sorprendido por lo que ocurrió hace un segundo y tomando la copa casi por obligación.

-Ahh no me salgas con esas hombre. Dijo Leonardo enganchándole el brazo como si lo conociera de tiempo. Además esta es una ocasión especial y Dios no te mandara al fondo del abismo por beber… ahora existen varias personitas con las que me gustaría me tomaras una fotito. ¿Dime para que periódico internacional trabajas?.

Niurka sentada junto a su hermana Keila compartían miradas de indiferencia locas por largarse de ese lugar. La felicidad expresada en sus primos era una que estas no disfrutaban en lo más mínimo. Niurka era de piel blanca ojos claros, esbelta figura y pelo lacio largo de color castaño. Vestía un ajustado traje rojo levantando algunas miradas por su atractiva figura y seductora mirada. Todo esto era hasta que llegaba su esposo con alguna bebida para ofrecerle. Un hombre alto de origen ruso llamado Alexei Petranov. Llevaban un matrimonio bastante estable y Alexei era un militar condecorado en su natal Rusia. Este era alto de piel blanca, pelo corto de color negro y atlética figura. Vestía su uniforme de gala y a pesar de su mirada llena de autoridad que inspiraba respeto se desvivía por complacer a su esposa y a la hija que tenían estos. Keila era todo lo contrario a su hermana. Esta era de menor estatura, pelo lacio mucho más corto de color negro, ojos marrones e igual belleza. Tendía a ser un poco menos reservada que su hermana por el mero hecho de ser divorciada. Ambas eran mujeres maduras rondando casi en los treinta años. Vasta experiencia dentro de la liga pacifista con muchas misiones de paz alrededor del mundo y ansias de progresar o adquirir un nivel de jerarquía mucho más alto. Keila vestía un traje color azulado resplandeciendo su belleza. De vez en cuando brindaba alguna mirada picara a algún hombre que le pareciera atractivo. También a diferencia de su hermana tenia solo un hijo. Un pequeño revoltoso llamado Francis.

Zaira vestida elegantemente para la boda tenia doble trabajo. Primero continuar siendo reconocida entre los mandatarios de distintas nacionalidades y segundo era la responsable de toda la organización del baile. Había resultado un trabajo descomunal. Pero no había reto pequeño o grande que Zaira no quisiera enfrentar. Cuando la multitud le daba un respiro y descansaba la sonrisa que salía ya de manera automática, admiraba todo el trabajo realizado. La decoración, la música apropiada, la cena tan variada y las bebidas de última calidad. No faltaba el lugar apropiado para los invitados. Especialmente para los especiales que debían conservar su distancia como su abuelo había ordenado. Mientras veía a su tío "Lioni" disfrutar de su boda notándose muy amoroso con su esposa (no mucha diferencia con las anteriores) ella se imaginaba así misma algún día pasando por este proceso. Le encantaba la magia escondida en las bodas. Se prometían amor eterno enfrentándose por siempre al futuro incierto. Debía pensar de esa manera porque estaba enamorada. Veía a los niños corretear y esperaba que su tío (que para colmo era menor que ella) no estuviera planificando hacer de las suyas. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Una de esas corazonadas que le daban de repente y para colmo por lo general nunca fallaba. Se motivo a buscar a Sandy con la vista mezclándose entre la gente, esperando que estuviera sentado como su madre le había ordenado. No era fácil convencerlo pero el ofrecimiento de una recompensa era más que suficiente. Además cuando estaba junto a Sydney esta solía controlarlo por lo menos durante el tiempo donde esta también no se aburriera. Cuando ya el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la ansiedad y el miedo de que Sandy le aguara la perfección de su fiesta (porque era casi tradición que Sandy rompiera algo o le diera a alguien o simplemente hiciera alguna broma pesada) lo encontró sentado en una mesa solo. Algo bastante raro. Respiro aliviada para luego percatarse de un suceso extraño. Sandy hacia lo posible por comerse un trozo de biscocho clavando su tenedor una y otra vez encima de la mesa. Pero el plato se movía para todos lados incluso flotaba. Sandy lucia desesperado. Sin embargo continuaba luchando con esto quizás por el aburrimiento y esto parecía entretenerlo. De cualquier manera a Zaira no le gustaban esas demostraciones que llamarían mucho la atención y Sandy solía improvisar cosas extrañas sin importarle mucho las consecuencias para obtener lo que quería. Quien estaba haciendo esos truquitos no debía estar muy lejos.

Era su prima Keila quien movía su mano derecha mientras movía el plato por telekinesis. Niurka y su esposo se encontraban todo esto ridículamente divertido. Con todo el pesar del mundo Zaira sabia que debía hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Si alguno de los hermanos de Sandy se daba cuenta de esto, lo tomarían como excusa para empezar una pelea. Zaira insistía en que cambiaria la tradición. Debía darse prisa. Porque no era la única que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sydney caminaba a paso decidido a ponerle punto final a Keila.

-Permiso. Dijo Sydney al llegar a la mesa y con seriedad escalofriante en su rostro.

-Mira quien es. Inquirió Niurka de manera despectiva mirando a Sydney rápidamente para luego darle la espalda nuevamente. La recogida de la familia. ¿Sabias hermana que hacemos obras de caridad por los demás?. Ahora adoptamos gente para justificar nuestros errores. Cosas de la vida.

Sydney trago en seco. Pero cerró sus puños apretándolos fuertemente. Cuanto deseaba propinarle un golpe a esta engreída narizona de por si. Recordó a Sandy quien se había cansado de tanta patraña y ahora le ordenaba a Glitch que quemara el biscocho. Al parecer a su fiel compañero no le gustaba la idea. Respiro para calmarse y regresar a lo que había venido.

-Se lo que están haciendo y eso es contra las reglas de la liga pacifista según creo. En el código 17, párrafo cuatro, secciones tres a la siete dice claramente…

Sydney dejo de hablar al escuchar la risa cínica que salio de Niurka. Fue acompañada por su esposo y luego Keila.

-¿Me vienes tu a decirme lo que debo hacer?. Pregunto Keila entre risas. Escúchame enanita no te metas en lo que no te importa. Yo molesto al inútil de mi primito cuantas veces se me de la gana.

Sydney se vio sonrojada de la furia. Hacia lo posible por dar lo mejor de ella y pertenecer a la liga pacifista cuando tuviera edad. Se aprendía mejor todos lo reglamentos y exámenes teóricos de ingreso. Saco mejores calificaciones que Sandy y hasta lo ayudaba la mayoría del tiempo. Daba lo posible por demostrar tener la capacidad suficiente. Sin embargo no le importaba tanto que le llamaran recogida. Porque en cierta forma lo era…otro comentario era el que le hervía la sangre.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?. Pregunto Sydney aguantando las ganas de empezar a repartir golpes.

-¿Qué escuchaste mal?. Refuto Keila dándose cuenta que había encontrado el talón de Aquiles. Te llame enanita ¿algún problema?.

-¡Enanita tu ma…!.

-¡Hey!.

Zaira llego justo a tiempo agarrando a Sydney y tapándole la boca mientras esta hacia señas con sus manos y hacia lo posible por soltarse.

-¡¿Cómo andan por aquí?!. Pregunto Zaira queriendo disimular como si no estuviera pasando nada. ¡Tremenda fiesta no!.

-Sigue llegando la gente indeseable. Volvió a decir Niurka. Me dicen Zaira que fuiste tu la que organizaste el pequeño parque de diversiones para el retrasado mental de "Lioni".

-Tuve el privilegio. Respondió Zaira de manera condescendiente. Claro que no es nada comparado a lo que ustedes están acostumbradas.

-Tu nunca tendras nuestra clase Zaira. Añadió Niurka con aires de superioridad. Al igual que nuestros primos terminaras casada con un fracasado. No como yo (tocándole la mano a su esposo) con todo un oficial del ejército ruso. Clase y categoría ante todo.

-Si seguro sobre todo bueno pues las dejo con el permiso (agarrando a Sydney con más fuerza) ni mi amiga y yo las molestaremos más.

Al Zaira dar la espalda con Sydney dos pedazos del biscocho de bodas las impactaron en el rostro. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al suelo con su ropa sucia y el rostro cubierto. Soltaron un leve grito por la impresión y no paso mucho para que empezaran a escucharse las risas de los invitados. Ahora sentadas ambas se quitaban el biscocho que les cubría el rostro. Si algo Zaira no aguantaba era la humillación.

-Parece que tuvo un accidente. Dijo por primera vez Alexei muerto de la risa en su acento ruso. Deberían tener más cuidado. Especialmente la recogida…pueden acusarlos de abuso infantil.

La risa no le duro mucho. Alexei recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caerse hacia atrás con todo y silla. Había sido una esfera negra muy pequeña. Niurka se levanto a socorrerlo para luego ver de quien se trataba. Su primo Sandy a la distancia portando su versátil resortera.

-Por primera vez hace algo bien. Pensó Zaira.

Keila utilizando sus habilidades de telekinesis alzo a Sandy hacia el alto techo haciéndolo chocar en varias ocasiones con este. A causa de la sorpresa Sandy soltó su resortera pero Glitch la tomo inmediatamente, disparándole con su rayo láser a la mano de Keila. Esta se quejo de dolor, aprovechando Sydney para tomar el mantel blanco de la mesa revolcando las copas y empapando a Niurka. Sin importarle Sydney cubrió rápidamente los ojos de Keila, enredándola para que no pudiera atacarla. Así Sydney aprovecho y tomo una bandeja y mientras Keila desesperada movía todo a su alrededor, incluyendo personas, Sydney le dio un fuerte bandejazo en la cabeza que la llevo al suelo media aturdida. No fue la única. Sandy cayó al vació a causa de la perdida de concentración de Keila.

-¡¿Quién es la enana ahora estupida?!. Gritaba Sydney rabiosa.

Niurka sujeto a Sydney por su pelo pero Zaira la agarro por la espalda y las tres cayeron al suelo revolcándose por este mientras se caían a golpes. Sandy se levanto despacio algo aturdido por la manera en que se restallo en el suelo ante todos los invitados que no salían de su asombro y cabe señalar que tampoco se atrevían a hacer nada. Muchos conocían que incidentes como este, porque más que tratara Leonardo de evitarlos ocurrían con frecuencia en todas las actividades donde ambas familias debían soportarse por mucho tiempo. Mientras Sandy se levantaba tambaleándose y tocándose la cabeza noto que Alexei venia corriendo hacia el, puño preparado para golpearlo. No tendría tiempo para reaccionar, debido a que no se había recuperado completamente de la última agresión recibida. Aparte estaba acostumbrado a los golpes. Pero cuando el ruso estuvo lo suficientemente cerca recibió una patada en el rostro. Esta paso por encima de Sandy debido a su baja estatura. Cuando Sandy miro hacia atrás se trataba de su hermano mayor José A.

-¡Nono!. Dijo Sandy con alegría.

-El truco no es coger cantazos Sandy. Todo dizque porque puedes aguantarlo todo. También hay que defenderse.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Dejare que te des cuenta…mientras déjame enseñarle al ruso este a no ser abusador y a no meterse con el debilucho de mi hermano.

-¡No soy un debilucho!.

-Bueno allí esta el increíble Francis…demuéstramelo y patéale el trasero al loco fuera de manicomio ese.

José A. no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para darles una lección a los Henríquez del otro lado de la familia. No era como el padre que disimulaba eso de unión familiar y hacia lo posible por guardar las apariencias. Con el la hipocresía nunca funciono y mientras más lejos los tuviera…peor…porque no le daban la oportunidad para romperles la cara. Posiblemente era la boda de su hermano. Pero nadie quitaba que en las dos bodas anteriores ocurrieron sucesos parecidos. En la primera boda fue que la esposa se dio cuenta de lo que realmente hacia su esposo. Más tarde tuvo que borrársele el cerebro hasta el punto que ni siquiera se acordaba de su tiempo con "Lioni". La segunda trabajaba en las instalaciones de la Liga. De cualquier forma corrió un destino parecido y antes de ser despedida tuvo que hacérsele un lavado de cerebro a la fuerza. El resultado fue irremediable daño cerebral a la madre de su única hija. Su localización exacta después de ese incidente todavía se mantenía bajo una ola de misterio.

El ruso Alexei podrá no ser un familiar directo. Eso no daba razón a que no tuviera algún viejo truco debajo de la manga y estuviera prohibido en cierta manera usarlo como era el caso de José A. Poniéndose en pie rápidamente mirando a José A. furioso estaba dispuesto a buscar venganza.

-Pagaras por esta humillación. No sabes quien soy.

-Tampoco que me interese ruso pendejo. ¿Sabes lo que significa pendejo o quieres que te lo traduzca a la mala?.

Los ojos de Alexei se pusieron de un color blanco brillante y se vio rodeado de ondas eléctricas visibles que pasaban de un color blanco a un azulado claro. Eso fue suficiente para impresionar a José A. pero también para advertirle:

-No tengo nada contra ti Alexei. Aquí hay personas inocentes…así que te recomiendo no te metas en lo que no te importa te puede ir mal…

-¡Demuéstrame lo que me vas a hacer!.

Alexei extendió sus manos hacia José A. saliendo estas ondas eléctricas que perseguían cada rápido movimiento que José A. hacia para evadirlas. Muy cerca de el, buscaba moverse en círculos para no herir a nadie. En una ocasión dio un brinco hacia atrás, poniéndose de cabeza y no colocando bien sus manos en el suelo para el impulso. A pesar de que logro hacer la maniobra no le dio tiempo a realizar la siguiente y Alexei lo enredo. Atrapado José no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba. Veía el rostro burlón de Alexei y como su esposa e hijos miraban asombrados. Especialmente Sebastián quien veía a su padre como un súper héroe y verlo de esta manera representaba posiblemente una desilusión. O al menos eso pensaba el padre que lo observaba a cierta altura porque Alexei lo elevaba mientras lo hacia sufrir electrocutándolo.

-Al principio esta habilidad era para mí una maldición. Un error de esos estupidos científicos de mi país. Me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme y verle el lado positivo. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Soy un héroe de guerra. No vendrás a avergonzar mi nombre y dejarme en ridículo sin pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Dónde estará el cabrón de mi hermano cuando uno lo necesita?. Pensaba José A. no queriendo usar sus habilidades. Para que peque yo que lo haga el que es el menor por tres minutos…

-Ahora Henríquez fracasado…veamos que voy a hacer contigo…ahh ya lo tengo. Pídeme perdón y todo este sufrimiento que estas pasando se acabara.

-¡Agarrame un testículo!.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

José A. sintió un fuerte corrientazo en el área de sus genitales. Solo se le noto en el rostro el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, puesto a que no soltó ni un solo quejido. Al contrario en medio de todo eso era capaz de reírse.

-Me lo pico si "Lioni" no se esta riendo por una esquina. Volvió a pensar este. Ese cabrón me las va a pagar.

La pelea entre las mujeres continuaba muy pareja. Sydney logro soltarse de Niurka y ayudaba a Zaira agarrándola entre las dos para tirarla al suelo y patearla. Parece que nadie se metería en este conflicto. Sin embargo Keila recobro la conciencia. Con un solo movimiento de su mano lanzo a Sydney contra una distante mesa. Agarro a Sydney por sorpresa, impactando la mesa boca arriba lastimándose la espalda y la cabeza. Aparte rompió la mesa, rastrallándose luego en el suelo. Levantarse de eso no seria fácil y Sydney callo en las redes de la inconciencia. Sandy corría socorrerla pero un personaje se le apareció en frente lanzándole alocadas patadas mientras gritaba como un demente. Era un muchacho delgado de cuerpo atlético de la misma edad de Sandy pero con habilidades más desarrolladas. Era de pelo castaño corto y ojos negros. En su rostro se le notaba que estaba fuera de si y el grado de impulsividad que este tenia. Tampoco perdía ninguna oportunidad para enseñarle a Sandy de lo que este estaba hecho, puesto a que Sandy le jugaba muchas bromas pesadas, manteniéndose siempre escondido no dándole el frente. Su nombre…Francis.

-Mira quien trajo la corriente. (al hablar Francis hace una pausa y mientras mira a Sandy de arriba abajo pasa la lengua por toda su boca de manera excéntrica) Sandy Henríquez…mi excitante primito…

-Ok…debes buscar ayuda Francis. Dijo Sandy asqueado y buscando una manera de escaparse de la situación. Mira ¿Por qué no hacemos las paces?. No vale la pena seguir esta lucha entre familia.

-Hablas como todo un cobarde…puedo sentir tu miedo…y me satisface…voy a pasarla tan bien contigo.

-¿Acaso ves muchas películas de esas porno?...mi mama no me deja ver eso. Dice que me pudren el cerebro. Ahora que te veo se a que se refería.

-¡Cállate y pelea cabrón!.

Francis se dirigía directamente hacia Sandy. Pero este preparado para tales circunstancias busco en su tuxedo sacando rápidamente una esfera de cristal con una luz azulesca en su interior tirándola al suelo. Los golpes de Francis daban en un escudo de plasma y este que no pensaba solo daba golpes enojándose cada vez más.

-No podrás esconderte detrás de tus trucos por mucho tiempo.

-Posiblemente. Exclamo Sandy disparándole con su resortera.

Con una rapidez increíble Francis esquivo el proyectil y como quien dice desapareció. El escudo se desvaneció. Sorprendido Sandy lo buscaba. Acordándose de Sydney a quien veía moverse levemente, Sandy corrió hacia ella nuevamente siendo sorprendido por una patada en el rostro que lo elevo por los aires de una manera relativamente exagerada. Sandy le paso por encima a la gente y viajo varios pies de distancia como si estuviera volando. Atravesó al otro lado del inmenso salón de actividades. Donde la conmoción de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado no había sido definida claramente.

-Por fin un poco de ron para calmar las tensiones.

Leonardo aprovechando que ya no tenia que saludar a más nadie se aflojaba la corbata de su tuxedo que le apretaba demasiado. Detrás de el había una mesa con bebidas alcohólicas. Una que andaba buscando desde hace tiempo y se imaginaba que la colocaron a tanta distancia y casi escondida de manera intencional. Escucho un grito desde arriba que se hacia mucho más audible gradualmente pero ni siquiera miro a ver de que se trataba. Ya se lo imaginaba. Aparte nadie lo sacaría de este momento de tranquilidad que tanto buscaba y por eso se llevo otro poco del ron de color marrón claro que estaba bebiendo. Arrugo un poco el rostro al tragar. Frente a este una mesa se rompió bruscamente causando gritos de espanto y asombro. Leonardo todavía con toda su calma espero a ver de quien se trataba. Algunos segundos después, vio como su hijo Sandy se levantaba de nuevo tambaleándose como si estuviera medio borracho. Leonardo arqueo una ceja bebiendo mientras pensaba:

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?.

Se acerco a Sandy quien no sabía para donde ir. Agarrándolo para que no se cayera en lo que se recuperaba del golpe.

-Hey con calma muchacho…estas en la boda de tu hermano y acabas de tener un aterrizaje forzoso diría yo.

-Me di cuenta. Decía Sandy abrazando a su padre.

-¿Qué paso?. ¿Con quien es la pelea esta vez?.

-Francis. Dijo Sandy empezando a quejarse. Pa…están abusando de nosotros y están contra las reglas usando sus habilidades. Debes hacer algo.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. Dijo Leonardo riéndose y refiriéndose a la copa que tiene ya media vacía. No sabes todo el tiempo que llevo buscando un poquito de ron sencillo no las porquerías raras que son más caras que tu.

Sandy lo miro extrañado.

-Olvida lo que dije… y ¿tu que haces volando?.

-Francis es muy fuerte yo nunca podría ganar…

Leonardo no lo dejo terminar la frase dándole una cachetada en la cara.

-¡Nunca digas que no se puede!. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?.

-Solo digo la verdad ellos tienen habilidades Pa y yo no tengo nada…

Leonardo levanto la mano en señal de que le daría otra cachetada a Sandy. Este solo se quedo observándolo fijamente a los ojos y Leonardo sonrió para ponerle la mano en la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Pues tu si tienes una habilidad que nadie más puede ver. A lo mejor piensas que no es la gran cosa. Pero te equivocas.

-Si ya se lo que tengo Pa…pero no me ayuda mucho.

-No me refiero a eso…tienes la perseverancia y el cerebro. Algo se te ocurrirá.

-¿Por qué no detienes todo esto?. Pregunto Sandy de pronto no sintiéndose muy cómodo con las palabras de su padre. Creo que no te gustan estos acontecimientos.

-Bueno podría. Exclamo Leonardo de manera analítica. Pero la verdad…no me da la gana. Ahora ve allá y vuélveme un padre orgulloso.

Sandy se arrasca la cabeza dudoso.

-No se Pa…mejor me quedo aquí. Es mas seguro.

-Oh eso lo veremos.

Una corriente de aire envolvió a Sandy levantándolo del suelo.

-Pa…

-Descuida estas acostumbrado a los aterrizajes forzosos. ¿Qué le paso a Súper Sandy se volvió un miedoso?.

-Esta…de vacaciones. Dijo Sandy buscando zafarse de tener que regresar. Una oportunidad. Peleare la próxima vez…

-Adiós muchacho.

De esa manera Sandy salio disparado nuevamente en la misma dirección de la cual había venido. Leonardo regreso a la mesa de las bebidas sirviéndose otra copa.

-Odio las reuniones familiares…¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?. Algo muy malo tuve que haber hecho para merecer esto.

Y tras esas palabras Leonardo conservo un mórbido secreto. Como si le hubiera venido un recuerdo tormentoso de tiempos no muy lejanos o de errores que no encontraban manera de resolverse o simplemente una disculpa no seria suficiente. En medio de la conmoción donde se esperaba alguna reacción de este, Leonardo solo pensaba queriendo hundirse en el alcohol con ganas de encontrar alguna respuesta. Algún truco secreto que lo ayudara a resolver lo que enfrentaba. Quizás una manera de regresar el tiempo atrás y aunque en la vida real si existían los medios de retornar en el tiempo las consecuencias por lo general eran catastróficas. No podía imaginarse que estaba destinado a hacer lo que hizo. Así entre tantas respuestas que añoraba en una botella de ron común, solo encontraba un vacío mayor, combinado con una confusión que alteraba su sistema. Porque esa era otra cosa que odiaba. La falta de respuestas. La incertidumbre. No saber cual seria el próximo paso y si todo lo que había soñado una vez se vería destruido un día. En el ron que al principio se servia en una copa y después como nadie estaría prestándole atención, bebía directamente de la botella, no encontraba respuestas. Pero si un ofrecimiento de olvido momentáneo que para el…era mejor que nada bajo tales circunstancias.

Algunos segundos antes cuando Zaira vio que su Sydney terminaba en una mesa inconciente, soltó a Niurka queriendo socorrer a Sydney. Era un panorama extraño ese de que hubiera tantas personas y nadie se metiera en su pequeño dilema violento. Keila quien vio sus intenciones le lanzo sillas y mesas. No faltaron objetos punzantes que tenia a la vista como, tenedores y cuchillos. Keila se veía decidida a hacerla sufrir. Se tomaba las cosas muy en serio sin duda. Al ver la amenaza y sin muchas opciones, Zaira se olvido de las reglas, recordando que esta era una agresión directa que atentaba contra su vida. Alzando sus manos un escudo azulado transparente la rodeo. Todo lo que Keila le lanzaba con su telekinesis chocaba contra este.

-Pero mira a mi primita usando su estupida habilidad de protegerse así misma. ¿Qué no te da un cargo de conciencia por eso?. ¡OH no estoy violando la ley!. ¡Caerá una maldición sobre nuestra familia!.

-Keila ya esto se esta saliendo de control. Decía Zaira con esforzada voz. Estas utilizando tus habilidades contra otras personas para hacerles daño y eso es contra las reglas tu lo sabes.

-Esas son estupideces que se invento algún imbécil religioso. Somos un milagro de la creación y si se nos dieron estos regalos es por algo. Somos el siguiente escalón de la evolución humana. Detalle que tu miserable familia nunca ha querido entender en generaciones. Si nuestra familia tiene una maldición…esa son ustedes usurpadores de poder…

-Déjamela a mi hermanita. Interpuso Niurka frotándose ambas manos y mirando a Zaira con malicia. Eres buena dando golpes prima. Ahora es mi turno…

-Niurka no…espera…puedes hacerle daño a alguien…

-Es a ustedes que les toca dar respuestas a nosotros no…¿somos los rechazados o se te olvido eso también?.

-Esto es una locura. Es mejor que detengamos esto ahora mismo. Vas a lastimar a alguien…

-A ti te dolerá más. Eso te lo aseguro.

Niurka extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados con las palmas bien abiertas. Luego junto ambas manos con fuerza creando una onda sonica de gran magnitud que estremeció todo el salón. El suelo temblaba acompañado del estruendoso sonido causado y todo lo que estuviera enfrente empezó a salir disparado hacia atrás. Esto incluye a Zaira a quien el escudo la protegió por lo primeros segundos pero no los siguientes ataques de Niurka que siguieron al primero. Salio volando hacia atrás, adolorida por el impacto que recibió su cuerpo y atravesando una pared de cemento. El aterrizaje solo podía imaginarse. La multitud empezó a buscar rutas de salida ante tanta agresividad. Abarrotaban las puertas existentes, viéndose un pánico caótico.

José A. había instruido a su familia a no meterse en tales situaciones. Aunque lo vieran sufriendo. Sin embargo en este preciso momento deseaba que alguien lo desobedeciera. No se atrevía a utilizar sus habilidades temeroso de hacerle daño a algún inocente.

-Pídeme perdón. Seguía pidiendo Alexei intensificando su ataque. Pídeme perdón y todo esto se acabara…

-Si mi hermano se atreve a pedirte perdón a ti ruso pendejo de veras es más patético de lo que yo pensaba.

El ruso se percato de la llegada del segundo de los gemelos. Pero no podía hacer nada debido a que necesitaba ambas manos para realizar sus ondas eléctricas.

-No te metas tú que no es contigo…

Lioni bebiendo vino de una copa exclamo:

-Ah no descuida…mi hermano me debe unas cuantas.

-¡Lioni maldito…!

-Pero nadie quita algo. Añadió José L. antes de que José A. terminara su insulto. Que pueda tenderle una manito…ya que tú eres así como eléctrico y todo eso. Tremendo de verdad. Sin duda te ves del carajo. Nadie le había hecho a mi hermano lo que haces tú. ¡Bravo!. ¡Tremenda hazaña!. (José L. extiende su mano abierta en dirección a donde esta su hermano) Déjame hacerle la última maldad.

El brazo completo de José L. se vio congelado de repente. Una ráfaga de hielo salio de su mano y formo una especie de arco por debajo de José A. Este entendió después lo que su hermano se proponía. El ruso cegado por el orgullo solo decía:

-Te dije que no te metieras. Si no el que sufre es tu hermano…

-Pero y yo no me estoy metiendo amigo mío no te alteres.

-¡Pues aléjate si no quieres sufrir lo mismo!.

-Si porque tu te ves tan fuerte y abusador. Exclamo Lioni de manera cínica.

Sobre ellos José A. aprovechaba la distracción. Ya que no podía usar sus manos abrió su boca, saliendo una llamarada de fuego que lo asemejaba mucho con un dragón. El arco creado por su hermano era lo suficientemente grande para que Alexei no se diera cuenta por el resplandor causado por el fuego. La llamarada chocaba con el incesante arco derritiéndolo y el resultado líquido se quedaba flotando en el aire. José notaba la ayuda distante y disimulada de su elegante cuñada quien le guiño un ojo.

-Dime Alexei. Seguía diciendo Lioni bebiendo vino y con su mano todavía extendida. ¿Qué pasa con el hielo cuando hace contacto con el fuego?. Por lo general se evapora…pero si lo mantienes a la temperatura adecuada obtienes otro resultado…

El arco desapareció repentinamente transformándose en bolas de nieve. Suficiente para que Alexei viera la piscina de agua que lo esperaba. Sin tiempo a reaccionar el agua cayó sobre este como una abrumadora ola electrificando al ruso. No pudo quedarse en pie he inconciente cayo al suelo saliendo humo de su cuerpo. José L. quien se había elevado sobre hielo para evitar electrificarse así mismo cuando el agua se esparciera se reía mientras José A. era bajado lentamente gracias a las habilidades de Elena.

Adolorido José A. miro mal a su hermano.

-¿Qué te pesaba ayudarme?.

-Permíteme pensar la pregunta.

-No seas insensible. Añadió Elena con autoritaria voz. ¿Estas bien?.

-Claro que estoy bien. Dijo José A. con orgullo. Pude haberme zafado solo. Lo que pasa es que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. (le da a su hermano en el hombro) ¿Por qué te duraste tanto?.

-La verdad…disfrutaba tu sufrimiento.

-Desgraciado.

-Ya ya yo también te quiero no te pongas sentimental ahora.

-¡Alexei!.

Niurka corría hacia donde su esposo olvidándose de sus primos adversarios que la observaban cruzados de brazos.

-¡Alexei!...(Niurka se arrodilla al lado de este moviéndolo asustada aleja sus manos rápidamente cuando le brinda una leve descarga) ¡¿Alexei que te han hecho?!...¡No te me mueras que no puedo vivir sin ti!...

-Pero que drama. Dijo José L con sarcasmo. ¿Qué lo tiene grande ese cabrón que ella lo quiere tanto?.

-Lilo. Exclamo Elena en señal de desaprobación. No digas eso.

Su hermano no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora es Lilo…Ja vete pa'l carajo.

Elena bloqueo una inmensa lámpara arrancada del techo que se dirigía hacia ellos. La agresión era iniciada por Keila quien conservaba la distancia al lado de su hermano Diomedes.

-Malditos criminales. Les juro que algún día pagaran por lo que han hecho.

-¿Por qué no nos haces pagar ahora? Pregunto José L. de manera amenazante. ¿O es que se te puede partir una uña?

Elena se coloco enfrente de los hermanos en actitud amenazante.

-Debería ser yo la que te cobre por arruinar mi boda ramera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!. Refuto Keila alterada. No conoces nada de nuestra familia. Nada de lo que ocurre entre nosotros. Te exijo que me respetes.

-Oblígame.

Keila se dirigía a continuar con ataques de telekinesis. Pero su hermano la detuvo.

-No pierdas el tiempo con estos salvajes Keila. Seamos más evolucionados y esperemos nuestro tiempo…que les advierto esta muy cerca…

El tiempo en el cual se recibió la amenaza esta no era digna de preocupación. Siempre era el mismo cuento con estas personas. Diomedes se enojaba. Brindaba miradas de desprecio junto a su familia. Continuaba las amenazas de una venganza futura que algún día llegaría. Esa seria la época en el cual el otro lado de la familia dominaría la liga pacifista y por consiguiente la paz mundial. La costumbre sin embargo por parte de los hermanos gemelos era no hacerles caso e ignorarlos. La mayoría del tiempo les daban la espalda, obviamente pendientes de cualquier agresión inesperada y dejarlos hablando solos. Una manera muy poca usual de decirles que les importaba poco lo que estos dijeran o prometieran. Sencillamente se veía como imposible eso de que estos quienes eran vistos como inferiores desde siempre (quizás por educación de Leonardo quien a su vez fue educado de igual forma) terminaran algún día controlando la Liga Pacifista. Ni aunque se merecieran una oportunidad y tuvieran las mejores intenciones. Generaciones después de su creación todavía seguían estando en discordia. De cualquier manera eran ciertas las palabras que el padre de Leonardo siempre le recitaba a su hijo una y otra vez: "Nunca le des demasiada confianza a los de tu propia sangre porque algún día cuando menos te lo esperes derramaran la sangre que ambos comparten"…

…**Dicen que en pocas ocasiones demostramos quienes realmente somos…o lo que somos capaces de hacer…Dicen que muy pocas son las veces que se demuestra cuando realmente amamos a alguien…y cuando por fin la oportunidad aparece son muchas las veces en la que fracasamos…pero no es el fracaso lo que hace que esa persona amada se de cuenta de lo que sentimos…es el intento…el sacrificio que estamos dispuestos a hacer…solo por amor…sonara extraño para muchos…pero son muy pocas las veces que alguien se lo toma en serio y son muchas las veces que ignoramos lo que esta frente a nosotros…**

-¡Déjala en paz!.

No supo de donde saco fuerza en su voz. Mucho menos como se atrevió a pararse en donde estaba. De esa manera tan desafiante. La costumbre era hacer lo posible por nunca encontrarse con su primo que por lo general le daba una paliza humillante. Es por eso que Sandy se dedicaba a mortificarle la vida a la distancia. Pero nunca a enfrentársele. Su mente le decía que Francis tenía demasiada agilidad. No importaba lo mucho que Sandy pudiera entrenar o levantarse una y otra vez, debido a su condición de aliviar con rapidez las heridas. Francis resultaba un adversario imposible. En silencio Sandy admitía sentir miedo. Porque Francis no era un muchacho normal. Todos estaban convencidos de que le faltaba un tornillo. Evidencia existía que fue llevado a varios psicólogos y psiquiatras. Quienes venían con el cuento (palabras de Leonardo que no le creía ni una sola palabra a la madre) de que Francis era un joven superdotado que al no encontrar entretenimiento con complicados cálculos o materias escolares apropiadas para su nivel intelectual, terminaba aburriéndose y su hiperactiva mente buscaba otros medios de entretenimiento. El problema entonces surgía en que sus medios de diversión eran morbosos, macabros y hasta escalofriantes. Se divertía con la sangre, el sufrimiento extremo infligido en animales que se le regalaban en sus cumpleaños y luego se lo extendía a miembros de la familia. Se le descubrió (andaban los rumores) que le encantaba ver acciones sexuales y se pasaba espiando a quien pudiera o buscando información o materiales audiovisuales de esta índole. La madre después de la desaparición de su padre, puso a su hijo en un riguroso entrenamiento para que fuera un excelente pacifista. Pero Francis no demostraba ser un joven de muchas palabras. Más fácil para el era buscar la violencia que sentarse a dialogar durante horas con dos bandos en discordia un tratado de paz. Sin su fiel compañero Glitch, tampoco sin su resortera y careciendo del cinturón que le facilitaba tantos trucos para salir de situaciones difíciles; Sandy sentía un escalofrió que le corría por todo el cuerpo. Podrían catalogarlo como falta de confianza en si mismo. Francis lo miraba de esta manera peculiar que asqueaba a Sandy. Lo había sorprendido manoseando a la inconciente Sydney y eso si no lo soportaría.

-¿Decidiste regresar?...me estaba divirtiendo tanto con tu amiga. (Francis acerca su mano izquierda a su nariz y hace un sonido con esta como si estuviera olfateando algún placentero perfume) Ella…¿siempre huele de esa manera?. Debes saberlo…¿O no me digas que nunca has experimentado nada con ella?.

-¡Maldito enfermo!.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?. Decía Francis disfrutando ver a Sandy enojado.

Nadie puede prohibirme a mi nada. Mucho menos tu estupido. Después que acabe contigo, me seguiré divirtiendo con tu amiga. (Vuelve a olfatear su mano) no se me quita de la mente ese olor…ahora quiero saborearlo…

-¡Nadie toca a Sydney!.

Sandy no aguanto más. Olvido todos los entrenamientos de defensa con su madre. La ira lo había cegado y corrió hacia Francis gritando como un loco, decidido a darle una paliza sin pensar en alguna estrategia o estilo a seguir. Francis lo espero tranquilamente para darle un solo puño en la nariz que paralizo al encolerizado Sandy inmediatamente. El dolor en la nariz que sangraba y pensaba estaba rota lo saco de concentración si es que tenia alguna. Todavía de pie Francis solo lo observaba con una cínica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Tu sangre me satisface.

Pensando que había logrado distraerlo Sandy empezó a lanzar puños sin sentido. Francis solo se movía esquivándolos con facilidad. Desesperado Sandy le brindo una primitiva patada que Francis aguanto tumbándolo al suelo. Mientras Sandy estaba boca arriba su primo le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Sandy se sintió asfixiado de pronto. Otra patada en el costado para luego continuar con variadas repeticiones solo dejaba a Sandy indefenso en el suelo. Por su nariz emanaba mucha sangre. No pasando mucho tiempo para que esta se mejorara. Sin embargo sus demás heridas tomarían tiempo para curarse. El dolor seguía existiendo y Francis lo humillaba frente a su familia. Por que la multitud había abandonado el salón ante todo el alboroto causado. Solo quedaban sus familiares cercanos. Sus hermanos a la distancia observaban en silencio. Su padre todavía pegado a la mesa de bebidas hacia lo mismo. La juventud solo aprende mediante experiencias marcadas y este era el turno de Sandy. ¿Será el demasiado indefenso para no poder salvar a Sydney como lo hizo una vez?. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse, recibía un nuevo golpe por parte de Francis que solo le vociferaba insultos. Tirado en el suelo con cada fibra de su cuerpo molestándole choco con los ojos de Sydney. Esta movía su cabeza lentamente regresando en si tocándose la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue sus ojos marrones algo perdidos al no saber que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo inconciente. Riéndose Francis le dio la espalda.

-¿Ya no es divertido?. Pregunto Francis caminando hacia Sydney sin imaginarse que Sandy podría levantarse. Estarme molestando todo el tiempo y nunca darme el frente. (Alza sus manos en señal de victoria) ¡Seré el mejor pacifista del mundo!...¡Todos se arrodillaran frente a mi y tu serás el primer enemigo que venceré!.

Aturdida Sydney se sienta lentamente tocándose la cabeza. Todo para ser recibida por Francis quien le brindo una pervertida sonrisa.

-Mira quien regreso…

Bruscamente y sin mucha resistencia por parte de Sydney quien todavía se encontraba muy atontada para defenderse así misma, Francis la agarro por un brazo y la forzó a levantarse. Tuvo que agarrarla con ambas manos para sostenerla. La abrazo tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?. (Francis huele su pelo) ¿Cómo puedes andar todo el tiempo con un fracasado?. Quédate conmigo y te enseñare lo que puedo hacer…

Con sus ojos entreabiertos Sydney hizo vanos intentos por soltarse. Pero estaba muy débil, mareada y el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Al final debido a la tensión que recibía volvió a desmayarse. Fue ese el instante que algo extraño ocurrió dentro de Sandy. Todos los dolores desaparecieron. Ahora se sentía con más energía que nunca. Sentía una extraña fuerza dentro de si que no podría explicar. Pero su mente solo pasaba algo…eliminar a su primo bajo cualquier modo.

-Te dije que la soltaras.

Esa voz que hablaba no se parecía a la de el y su mirada no era la usual que brindaba incluso cuando estaba molesto. Esta voz salía desde lo más profundo de su interior. Francis solo reía tirándola al suelo sin ningún tipo de condolencia.

-No vale nada para mí. Mucho menos tu…son tal para cual…pedazos de basura.

Sandy cerro sus puños mientras su piel se transformo y un aura rojiza empezó a rodearlo. Sus ojos cambiaron de negros a un verde intenso y su piel se volvió una áspera con una línea de escamas negras. El extraño acontecimiento preocupo a todo el mundo. Sus hermanos empezaron a correr hacia el. Leonardo hizo lo propio. El resto de la familia se quedo sin saber que ocurría. Cuando estuvieron mas cerca todos fueron lanzados hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Al intentar alcanzar a Sandy por todos los medios posibles resultaba imposible. El rostro de Francis se notaba preocupado. Le gritaban cosas. Incluso sus primos del supuesto lado enemigo. Leonardo no se quedaba atrás. Ellos se imaginaban lo que ocurría y Francis no tendría escapatoria esta vez. Ahora intentaba calmar las cosas con Sandy pero algo le decía que era demasiado tarde…

-¿Así que soy una basura verdad?. Pregunto Sandy bajo esa extraña voz. ¿Por qué no me demuestras que tan basura soy?...

Todo lo que recuerda es el grito de un aterrorizado Francis. Lo que paso después desapareció de su memoria y nadie se ha atrevido a contarle la verdad…

…**La vida en su esencia siempre a sido simple…Es tendecia humana complicar las cosas…hasta el punto de no encontrar una salida…destruir todo por lo que se a trabajado…o darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que realmente valoramos…Porque cualquiera comete errores…pero se requiere valentía para vivir con las consecuencias…**

-¡Eres el amor de mi vida lo sabes muy bien!. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?!. ¡¿Cuántos obstáculos hemos superado?!. ¡¿Recuerdas cuando al principio nadie nos quería juntos?!. ¡Tenemos tres hijos no puedes hacerme esto!...¿que pensaran de nosotros?.

-A mí nunca me ha importado las apariencias. Lo lamento Leonardo. Por última vez…quiero el divorcio.

La mente de Leonardo pensaba rápidamente. Sus historias eran legendarias. Era un ejemplo para toda la comunidad pacifista. Era el mejor orador, líder y muchas cosas más que la gente se inventaba con el pasar de los años. Pero para su esposa…seguía siendo humano y enfrentarse a ella no era cosa fácil. Desde el principio Maria fue una mujer de pensamiento independiente y familiares demasiado exigentes. De hecho la sacaron del clan familiar cuando ella acepto casarse con el. Su mundo se le venia encima y a el solo le quedaba hacerse el inocente. Negarse bajo cualquier contexto a las acusaciones de su esposa.

Y mientras más intentaba explicar o decir cualquier argumento a su favor, Maria pensaba que su mayor preocupación eran las apariencias. Las preguntas y lo bajo que caería toda su familia. Eso sin contar sus hijos. Ellos no podrían enterarse de nada de esto. Maria había intentado en varias ocasiones salir de la biblioteca parte de su residencia. Era gigantesca con paredes de madera, cuadros de pintores famosos decorando los alrededores incluso retratos de ancestros de la familia. Una ventana de cristal permitía que los rayos tenues del sol que se escondía entraran por esta.

La mansión Henríquez se encontraba en una casi inaccesible montaña abordada de árboles en la región Norte de Puerto Rico. Muy pocos conocían que esta mansión llevaba mas de doscientos años existiendo. Era una especie de fortaleza con todos los lujos posibles. Paredes exteriores en mármol y grandes murallas modernizadas. Pero todavía se le dejaron las garitas al estilo español. Todo para que siguiera con este único estilo antiguo. Detrás de las murallas había un hermoso jardín que bordeaba la mansión junto con tres fuentes y una principal de un ángel que daba a la entrada de la casa. La mansión contaba con numerosas habitaciones y entretenimientos para los distinguidos invitados que de vez en cuando visitaban la mansión. Establo de caballos, inmensa piscina, terreno para jugar golf y otros deportes de amplio espacio. No faltaba la inmensa piscina y los lujos interiores de la distinguida mansión. Leonardo se preocupaba mucho por tener lo último. No le importaba los gastos que tuviera que hacer para que el otro lado de la familia no tuviera una mejor mansión. Noto una vez que un familiar cercano tenia una mansión con más atracciones he inmediatamente empezó la tarea de expansión.

Dos de sus hijos se habían casado. Su hija mayor que tuvo antes del matrimonio actuar no había vuelto a casarse y vivía junto a sus tres hijos en la mansión. La mayor era Zaira quien daba indicios de ser una joven muy inteligente destinada para ser líder algún día. Roberto seguía el orden demostrando no tener muchas aptitudes. No parecía muy interesado en eso de la Liga Pacifista. Más se preocupaba por los videojuegos o disfrutar de los lujos que le ofrecía la mansión. El ultimo

Emmanuel nació con una extraña condición que lo mantenía encerrado todo el tiempo. Contacto con el mundo exterior podría matarlo al instante, debido a que su sistema inmunológico no funcionaba. Por eso debía mantenerse en una habitación sellada herméticamente con purificadores de aire y un costoso sistema que no permitía la entrada de bacterias u otro tipo de microorganismos que podrían ser dañinos para el. Encerrado como estaba su madre lo visitaba todos los días. En ocasiones debía trabajar para la liga. Pero últimamente cancelaba sus deberes para pasársela con el solitario hijo. Sandy y Sydney se mantenían en la academia de Zealots. Serian los próximos cadetes de la Liga y para Sandy este lugar era mucho más entretenido que la mansión. Siempre debía regresar tres veces en semana para entrenamientos con su madre. Aunque el padre estaba desesperado por que la Maria permitiera que Sandy tomara entrenamientos con otras personas calificadas que el elegiría. Alegaba que Maria lo mimaba demasiado y su buen corazón solo hacia de Sandy un muchacho muy sentimental. Ni Maria mucho menos el menor de sus hijos que era muy apegado a su madre permitirían tal cosa.

Leonardo caminaba por la biblioteca, el lugar que elegían para tener sus discusiones preocupado. Corrió hacia su esposa antes de que esta tocara la cerradura de la puerta. Agarrándola por un brazo y volteándola para que esta le diera el frente le dijo:

-No puedes abandonarme…nada de lo que dices es cierto y quien te lo halla contado o mostrado…es un mentiroso.

Maria se zafo brindándole una mirada de esas que Leonardo detestaba. Ella aparentaba leer su mente cuando la miraba de esa manera y Leonardo solo rezaba porque ella no hubiera aprendido o tuviera esa habilidad y nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

-No es la primera vez. Dijo Maria conservando su serenidad. No es la primera vez que pasa esto. Puedes negármelo querer escondérmelo, pero llevamos juntos casi la mitad de nuestras vidas. Muchas cosas he visto que has hecho y me quedo callada. Soporto lo que otras no lograrían.

-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?. Pregunto Leonardo extrañado en su interior sabia que su esposa decía la verdad pero ahora el impulso solo la obligaba a querer saber que tanto ella sabia se dio cuenta de su error. Nunca ha pasado nada. Creo que estas paranoica. Con tantos problemas que existen (intento tocarla nuevamente pero Maria se aleja) oye hace tiempo que no te tomas unas vacaciones…ver a un ser querido para recordar viejos tiempos…limar asperezas.

Maria esbozo una leve sonrisa desviando su mirada notándose cierta melancolía. Leonardo noto que sus palabras habían tocado un punto débil y aunque intentara mentir o aparentar que nada ocurría estaba seguro de que mentía. Era todo lo que le quedaba. ¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad?

-Perdóname…podemos irnos de vacaciones nosotros a esos lugares que antes visitábamos… ¿recuerdas Venecia? ¿Paris? ¿Los días que pasamos con los Yeti?.

-Lo nuestro se acabo Leonardo. Yo lo deje todo por ti. Me diste más de lo que pude una vez imaginar. Cuando me escape nunca pensé que tendría la hermosa familia que tengo hoy…si están un poco locos y hasta son medio indisciplinados a veces…pero son mis hijos y en el fondo se que tienen un gran corazón. (Toca el rostro de Leonardo con ternura) y tu también Leonardo. Todo lo que haces…tu exigencia, tu dureza en ocasiones…todo es parte de la forma en que creciste. En el difícil tiempo que viviste. Pero también me dejaste ver el corazón enorme que tienes y aunque intentas serlo no eres perfecto…yo no tengo nada contra ti. No te guardo rencor. Me brindaste los mejores años de mi vida…es hora de que pasemos a ser amigos. Como en los viejos tiempos antes del noviazgo y (se ríe al recordar) el escape increíble…

-¿Acaso quieres un tiempo sola como hiciste mientras fuimos novios?. Puedo brindarte eso si quieres…

-No compréndelo. Ya no somos niños Leonardo. Es mas creo que nos volvimos adultos antes de tiempo. Tu tienes casi sesenta años y yo (habla en son de broma) no digo mi edad porque las mujeres de estos lados me pegaron la costumbre hace mucho tiempo de no divulgarla. He aprendido tantas cosas a tu lado y ya…creo que te haz cansado de mi.

-¡No!...¡No digas eso!.

-Deseas más aventuras o no se que…yo solo prefiero nuestra amistad. Era hermosa y yo la he olvidado. Nuestro divorcio es un hecho Leonardo. Aparte…te perdono.

-¿Perdonarme a mi?...¿De que?. Si algo malo he hecho es descuidarte a través de los años.

Maria volvió a sonreír con una serenidad digna de admiración. Tenía este único don de irradiar paz incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

-¿Me pregunto si alguien te conocerá más que yo?. Puedes seguir negándolo Leonardo. Ya no cambias la voz cuando mientes. Pero tus ojos no pueden engañarme. Incluso cuando me miras directamente. Olvidémonos de este tema ¿quieres?...sabes muy bien lo que hiciste y no hace falta mencionarlo…

Maria abandono la biblioteca a paso lento. Dejando a Leonardo sumido en sus pensamientos. Se quedo parado mirando el suelo sumido en sus propias memorias. ¿Por qué no era capaz de admitirlo?. Su lógica aparecía de nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio a negar las verdades más difíciles bajo cualquier contexto o excusa. A su esposa no podría mentirle y ella lo enredo en sus propias artimañas. Ahora se llamaba estupido. ¿Por qué no pudo resistirse a la tentación?. La pregunta le circulaba una y otra vez por la mente. Envuelto en rabia Leonardo estrello todo lo que tenia cerca. Ya nada valía la pena. Libros, viejas piezas de cerámica, incluso tomo las pinturas y las rompió con sus manos. ¿De que servia lo material si lo que más quería estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo?. Tiro un cuadro por la ventana y se arrodillo en el suelo respirando agitado para luego empezar a gritar. Pero ya no le quedaba nada. Al menos eso pensaba. Salvo estar sumido en las mentiras. En la negación que venia casi automática. No le quedo nada más que afrontar sus errores. Sabiendo que esta vez no existía manera de remediarlos. Leonardo Henríquez hizo algo que no recordaba hacer desde que era niño. La última paliza que recibió de su padre lo obligo a prometerse así mismo que nunca más lloraría. Pero ahora la historia cambio drásticamente y del sufrimiento…del amor…de los errores y la frustración…lo único que le quedaba…lo único que nadie podría quitarle…eran sus lágrimas…

**Las tentaciones vienen en variadas formas. Siempre las advierten. Dicen que debemos evitarlas y por mucho tiempo pensamos que ninguna tentación podrá derribarnos. Será por nuestra experiencia o por el orgullo de creer saberlo todo…entonces quizás para ver si es verdad o para estrujarnos en la cara que somos mas humanos de lo que imaginamos caemos sin darnos cuenta…o si lo sabemos pero no logramos escapar. Porque sabemos que la tentación existe….pero nadie se ha inventado una satisfactoria manera de evitarla…salvo pedir perdón después y ser castigados luego…**

Leonardo se ponía su camisa color azul después de ponerse el pantalón color negro. Si se sentía arrepentido o no ese no era el punto. Se sentía satisfecho. Todavía podía complacer a una mujer como en sus viejos tiempos donde andaba de don Juan. Al menos que esta estuviera fingiendo. El estaba convencido de que no…su experiencia le decía que se daría cuenta de algo parecido.

**No podía ser más estupido…porque su orgullo no se lo permitía…**

Betsabé descansaba en la cama arropada con una sabana roja. Era una esbelta mujer de algunos treinta años. De hermosa figura y piel blanca. Ojos marrones expresivos y seductores. Carnosos labios, perfilado rostro. Abundante busto curva figura. Pelo largo rojizo y sonrisa encantadora. Estaba desnuda y solo veía como su amante se bestia rápidamente. Era costumbre que después del acto sexual Leonardo quisiera retirarse rápidamente. No duraba mucho tiempo. Rara la vez que se quedaba para una segunda ocasión. Ella lo observaba con un cigarrillo en sus labios que luego aguantaba entre sus dedos de la mano derecha.

-Siempre con prisa mi amor.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…ya sabes.

-Puedo imaginármelo. La vida de un pacifista. Estas retirado. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la vida tesoro?. ¿Por qué sigues involucrándote en cosas de la liga pacifista?. La política te dará un ataque al corazón.

-Es mucho más que eso. Dijo Leonardo acordándose de sus acérrimos enemigos una especie extraterrestre de la que nadie tenía conocimiento.

-¿Por qué no te divorcias es obvio que no quieres a esa mujer ya?.

Leonardo detuvo el proceso de vestirse.

-De mi familia no hables…mucho menos de mi esposa. Te tengo viviendo bien y si necesitas algo lo tienes en tus manos. Lo único que te pido es silencio…¿es acaso mucho pedir?.

-No…pero dime…¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar una mentira?.

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Así que me tendras de esta manera por siempre?.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?. Déjate de rodeos estupidos y dime.

-Solo quiero tu amor legitimo…que seas sola para mi…no para esa mujer que no te ama…

-Aquella mujer me conoció cuando yo no tenia nada. Cuando solo era un loco aventurero. Ahora no me vengas a decir que solo quieres a un viejo por su belleza.

-Lo material siempre importa y a ella también…se hace la santa pero no lo es. Además…nunca te hará el amor como lo hago yo…y a ti te queda mucha vida déjame decirte…Te rejuvenezco Leonardo. Te hago sentir la leyenda que eras antes…

Leonardo termino de vestirse preguntándose que hacia en este lugar. Desde la primera vez que vio a esta mujer por los pasillos de la liga no pudo aguantar las ganas de tenerla. Era sin duda una mujer excepcional y aunque sus intenciones eran obvias el tenia el dinero para mantenerla. Nadie podría castigarlo por un poco de diversión. Y Maria ya no tenia la misma piel…o la misma intención de antes. Ahora era un suplicio motivarla y casi nunca el se excitaba. Pero con Betsabé la historia era muy diferente. Ella le decía la verdad. Lo hacia sentir como la leyenda que era antes. No como el recuerdo de tiempos difíciles que representaba.

Leonardo abandono el apartamento que se encontraba en un tercer piso el cual el pagaba. Salio del edificio montándose en una limosina que lo esperaba en frente. A pesar de que hacia lo posible por guardar las apariencias todos sabían o por lo menos se imaginaban a que iba a ese lugar. Al conductor cerrarle la puerta camino rápidamente hacia su puesto de chofer arrancando la limosina. Leonardo no se imaginaba que aparte de los ojos curiosos alguien muy cercano a el lo observaba…

**...Porque el día que todo el mundo pensaba que ella había muerto…solo era un nuevo principio…**

-¡Mariaaaa!...

La energía cósmica de este ser era demasiada. Si no lo detenían ahora pasaría otro por el portal y con esto una fuerza invasora completa. Era una empresa que se había predispuesto hace mucho tiempo y encontrar los portales de los Protoss a través de la Tierra no era cosa fácil. Desconocían cuantos existían. Solo sabían que eran de gran antigüedad. Posiblemente desde antes que existiera la humanidad como tal. La guerra con los Protoss empezó años atrás cuando Leonardo apenas estaba en veinte años. Fue bajo estas circunstancias que conoció a su esposa y si no hubiera estado junto a ella y otros compañeros parte de la Liga Pacifista el mundo fuera muy diferente. Quizás ni existiría. Solo quedaban tres de ese grupo antiguo original y uno de ellos asumió la presidencia de la Liga y muchos lo catalogaban como que le faltaba un tornillo. Su verdadero nombre solo lo conocían los que lo conocían de tiempo y estos habían jurado no divulgarlo. No siempre el presidente de la Liga Pacifista fue de esta manera. Compartía habilidades increíbles y fue en un anterior conflicto con los Protoss donde perdió su memoria.

Esta tumba subterránea guardaba los secretos de esta invasora especie que catalogaba a los humanos como especie inferior y no deseaban algún tipo de alianza con esta. Hasta ahora la única manera de destruirlos es destruyendo sus portales y luchando contra los pocos que pasaban del otro lado. Exterminarlos era casi imposible…

A pesar de sus planes de divorcio la pareja debía cumplir con sus deberes. Llevaban casi treinta años buscando este nuevo portal y al estar seguros de donde se encontraba no lo pensaron dos veces siguiendo la promesa de mantener silencio sabían que las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Ya no eran los mismos y todos lo que una vez podría ser de ayuda habían desaparecido. Maria y Leonardo solo como una vez empezaron…decidieron terminar con este portal sin buscar algún tipo de ayuda adicional. Podría ser estupidez o no deseaban ver a ningún familiar pasar por el catastrófico poder de un Protoss. Todo dependía de que tan rápido llegaran al lugar. Cuanto tiempo tomara la excavación y después…solo deseaban que ningún Protoss hubiera pasado. Al encontrarlo el portal de forma circular y extrañas inscripciones que todavía nadie podía interpretar empezó a girar y una luz azulada se poso en el centro…la peor pesadilla de todo el mundo tomo forma. Protoss se preparaban para pasar al otro lado. Después de tanto años seguían obsesionados con conquistar la Tierra.

Leonardo armado con un sable de luz que le había quitado a uno de los invasores la última vez que vinieron espero que el primero llegara. Cuando la inmensa criatura hizo acto de presencia no le dio tiempo de hacer nada. Leonardo lo trasvaso por la mitad matándolo en el acto. Una sangre azul brillante corría por todo el suelo. La siguiente sorprendió a Leonardo con un poderoso rayo amarillento que lo lanzo lejos del portal. Se dirigía a hacerle lo mismo a Maria. Pero esta ya estaba preparada para tales circunstancias. La energía de ambos choco desatando una brillante luz cegadora. Maria rodeada por su aura se transformo en ese ser que denotaba su verdadera forma. Eso seria más que suficiente para detener a este Protoss. Pero este no era un Protoss cualquiera. Se defendía con solo una mano y no parecía sorprendido por las habilidades de Maria. Esta sentía como la fuerza se le escapaba. Su energía no duraría por mucho y este Protoss pasaría sin ningún problema a destruir la humanidad. A este punto no existía mucho que Leonardo pudiera hacer. Una especie de escudo energético lo bloqueaba de querer llegar cerca del Protoss. Ni siquiera las armas convencionales con las que andaban serian de ayuda en esta ocasión. Maria solo vio una solución…

-Leonardo…cuida de nuestros hijos…

Su cansada voz solo decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y utilizaría un acto prohibido. Leonardo lo conocia por eso su desesperación iba en aumento.

-¡No Maria!...¡Olvídalo podremos destruirlo después buscaremos ayuda fue estupido querer hacer esto solos!.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!. Grito Maria arrodillándose en el suelo con el pelo rubio parte de su transformación y la tonalidad de sus alas perdiendo su brillantez natural. ¡Después de este solo queda otro portal!. ¡Desde siempre supe que no seria para nosotros destruirlo…al menos no para mi!...¡No dejare que le hagan daño a la humanidad…a mi familia..a mis hijos…cuida de ellos Leonardo…cuida de nuestros hijos…cuida de Sandy…cuida de Sydney…porque ellos…ellos…!

Ya no le daba cabida a más palabras. Su rostro se veía afligido y a Leonardo solo quedaba mirar. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Tan indefenso.

-¡Maria…yo…yo te amo!...

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir esperando algún milagro. Algo que evitara que su esposa desapareciera de su vida. Un sentimiento mayor que la culpa lo invadió. De nuevo lagrimas.

-Lo se. Dijo Maria con cansada voz pero dispuesta a darlo todo. Yo también…Esto es solo el principio…

El aura que rodeaba a Maria cambio de rojo a púrpura oscuro. Sus alas pasaron de angelicales a endemoniadas. Su piel blanca y fina se puso áspera con escamas. Su rostro angelical que irradiaba paz se transformo en un grueso rostro endemoniado de ojos rojos y la suavidad de su voz no fue la excepción. El Protoss noto el cambio de energía y utilizo ambas manos para aplastarla. Pronuncio algo telepáticamente que al parecer Maria pudo entender sonriendo malévolamente. Acompañado de un crujido ambos seres se vieron consumidos en su propia energía creando una explosión que movió las murallas del templo subterráneo. Leonardo dudo en escapar del derrumbe que empezaba. Pero escucho una voz en su mente que conocia muy bien y en cierta manera lo obligo a escapar.

-Vete Leonardo…tienes muchas cosas que hacer…Siempre estaré contigo…siempre…

El templo se vio destruido. Leonardo se sumergió en el llanto. Al ver como el templo se derrumbaba sentía que su corazón afrontaba la misma situación. Vio a un ser que emergía de entre los escombros pensando que era su esposa. Con esperanza espero a que estuviera más cerca. Al verlo era el Protoss envuelto en el aura púrpura de Maria mirando a Leonardo en actitud desafiante. Cuando Leonardo pensó que el sacrificio de Maria había sido en vano el Protoss cayó a tierra estrepitosamente. Dijo algo en la mente de Leonardo que este pudo entender:

-Tiene gran poder tu humana…tiene que vivir mas de una vida para aprender a controlarlo…haz conmigo lo que quieras…tu humana absorbió todo de mi…todo…

…**La vida es un proceso…Puede resumirse en tres aspectos esenciales…Crecimiento…aprendizaje…desición…**

José A. se disponía a tomar el ascensor. Vestido de negro su miraba se hallaba entristecida. Amargada. Pocos se atrevían a acércasele y ofrecerle las condolencias por la muerte de su madre. Un cuerpo no se había encontrado. Tampoco explicaciones satisfactorias de parte del padre. Esto causaba discordia y José no estaba de humor para nadie. No descansaría hasta que su padre le explicara lo ocurrido incluso lo obligaría. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara una mujer corrió al ascensor entrando justo a tiempo.

-Gracias. Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa fingida.

José ni siquiera la miro.

-Escucha se que…pues…es difícil lo que estas pasando. Lamento mucho la muerte de tu madre…era…era una gran mujer. Si en algo puedo ayudarte…

-Ni siquiera la conocías Betsabé. Interrumpió José quedamente. Sin duda era una gran mujer y tú debes estar muy contenta.

-¿Contenta?. Pregunto Betsabé con cierto nerviosismo. No te entiendo José…¿Quién puede estar contento en un momento tan triste?.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente José A. salio por esta aunque ese no era el piso donde quería detenerse.

Sin duda en la soledad de su apartamento Betsabé imaginaba cosas. Leonardo iría a donde ella en cualquier momento. Cuando quisiera apagar el sufrimiento. El buscaría cariño y ella se lo daría. Soñaba en grande. La nueva señora Henríquez. Con tanto dinero que se podría jubilar cuando quisiera. No trabajaría y seria el centro de atención. Quien quita que se diera la buena vida. Se preparaba para ducharse quitándose la ropa y entrando a la ducha con agua caliente. Sonreía mientras se enjabonaba. De pronto el agua se puso más caliente de lo normal. Vapor salía por la ducha y por mas que Betsabé intento controlarlo o desconectar el calentador el agua salía con la misma intensidad. Un suceso raro. Cuando salio de la bañera sintió un calor insoportable en el baño. Toco la cerradura y alejo la mano rápidamente puesto a que esta estaba muy caliente. La toco con la toalla y al abrir la puerta soltó un grito de espanto. Todo el apartamento estaba en llamas. Empezó a correr buscando una ruta de escape. En la puerta de salida del apartamento todo estaba en llamas. Al acercarse a la ventana de cristal no pudo abrirla y entre los gritos de ayuda observo a una figura conocida a la distancia. Aterrorizada se quedo observándolo. Pero el hombre hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y el apartamento exploto brutalmente. Por las ventanas salían incontables llamas. Un terrible fuego que llamaba la atención de todos y amenazaba con propagarse. El hombre abandono la escena caminando tranquilamente mientras Betsabé había muerto. Quizás un accidente…o posiblemente todo lo contrario.

…**La culpa tiene muchas caras…pero la más común…es el silencio…temor a lo que piensen los otros…preocupados mas por el nombre…se necesita mucho para hacer un hombre entender lo malo de sus actos…**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

-¿Por qué hice que?.

-¡Conmigo no te hagas el estupido!. ¡La mataste!.

-¿Te preocupa mucho tu amante no es cierto?. Explícame lo que paso con mi mama y yo te digo lo que paso con Betsabé.

-Has llegado muy lejos…Soy tu padre…

-Mi madre tenía un corazón muy grande Pa. Ella a lo mejor hizo lo posible por soportarte…pero no se merecía lo que paso. ¿Crees que no sabía lo que ella estaba sufriendo?.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Como siempre Pa. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?. ¿Le harás daño a mi esposa o a mis hijos?. Todo por una ramera que quiere quitarte tu dinero.

-Me faltas el respeto.

-Abre tus ojos anciano.

-Respétame soy tu padre…

-Le perdí el respeto hace mucho tiempo al que se hacia llamar mi padre.

**Ocho largos años han pasado. La familia se ha desmembrado. Los pequeños han crecido y evolucionado Sandy y Sydney se fueron a un distante entrenamiento que les cambio la vida. Más tarde se vieron envueltos en una conspiración entre su propia familia. Sydney resulto culpable. Pero alguien tenía evidencia de que era todo lo contrario…**

**No existía forma de detener al encolerizado Sandy. Con su futura esposa muerta y su hijo también decidió matarlos a todos. Alguien se encargo de borrar su memoria y luego cargarlo con que todo había sido su culpa. **

**Existe un nuevo comienzo en nuestra historia. Con las sombras todavía presentes. Con la culpa intentando esconderse…el nuevo comienzo es en este preciso momento…**

Aris caminaba a toda velocidad mirando su reloj. Era temprano en la mañana y como era costumbre los lunes…siempre llegaba tarde. La guagua pública la dejaba frente a su universidad y ella con la prisa que llevaba tuvo que cruzar la calle casi sin percatarse en los carros que pasaban temprano en la mañana. Es aquí cuando un auto negro frena de repente chillando sus gomas y la espanta quedándose paralizada pensando que este la impactaría.

Un muchacho se bajo del vehiculo preguntándole con evidente rostro de preocupación:

-¿Oye estas bien?.

Pero Aris respiraba agitadamente como si estuviera sufriendo algún ataque de histeria. Al ver al joven le pregunto:

-¿Cómo…como te llamas?...

El muchacho tardo en responder. Pero al ver el estado de ella le dijo:

-Sandy…oye si quieres te llevo al hospital no te… (Aris se desmaya cayendo en los brazos de Sandy) OK…mujeres.

En medio de la avenida y con gente gritándole que se moviera Sandy se apresuro a montarla en su vehiculo y con gran velocidad la llevo a un hospital.

**...Porque no existe una casualidad completa... pero si una ignorancia egoísta…**

Parado frente al ultimo portal le tomo casi una década encontrarlo. Tenía a un antropólogo leyendo las inscripciones muy interesado en lo que veía. Leonardo observaba toda la operación acercándose al antropólogo en otro templo subterráneo en algún lugar del mundo.

-¿Qué dice?. Pregunto Leonardo.

-Según lo que veo. Respondió el antropólogo tecleando con rapidez sobre el teclado de su computadora portátil. Aiur es el planeta de los Proboss…

-Protoss. Aclaro Leonardo. Prosiga.

-Narra que en efecto este es el último portal…pero que existe otro…

Eso capto la atención de Leonardo que se inclino en la mesa junto al experto antropólogo.

-¿Qué mas dice?...Vamos dígame… ¿Qué mas dice?

-Nada más…solo esto…un nombre creo yo…solo interpreto la primera letra...la cual es "A" pero nada mas…

-Entonces solo queda algo por hacer.

Leonardo destruyo el portal y con ello toda la evidencia…incluyendo al antropólogo quien fue eliminado y toda su información salvaguardada. Leonardo no quería dejar ninguna evidencia y el único que quedaba para detener a los Protoss era el…esto si no lo encontraban a el primero…

))" 

_**Este es un relato de lo que paso antes de la historia actual. Para ayudar a comprender las acciones futuras de cada uno. Todavía le falta algunas cosas como ustedes podrán notar y algunas preguntas que esclarecer. Pero decidí hacerlo en medio de otros episodios para hacer la historia un poco más interesante. Mentira solo para dejarlos en suspenso un poquito más. Espero que halla sido de su agrado y disfruten los capítulos siguientes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**...Los orígenes de la familia se encuentran en un hilo de misterio casi desconocido. Se cuenta que para allá en la época de las cruzadas, los caballeros que surgían de todos los rincones del viejo continente no solo se enfrentarían a los ejércitos moros que impedían el paso a tierra santa.**

**La historia verdadera se esconde en viejos manuscritos la mayoría de estos difíciles de encontrar. Muchos han sido destruidos a través de los años. Los pocos que quedan cuentan sobre una peculiar lucha en lo conocido por los humanos como el infierno. **

**Se cuenta que Lucifer no fue el único mandado al infierno junto a su grupo de ángeles que lo apoyaron en su guerra contra Dios. Este tenía otros favoritos que lo traicionaron como quien dice al mismo tiempo. El primero es de nombre Azazel. El segundo Jaldabaoth y por ultimo Apolión.**

**Antes no existía el infierno y Dios necesitaba un lugar para encerrar a estos ángeles…pudo haberlos destruido pero ese no es el caso. Dicen que la sabiduría de Dios es infinita y sobre ese aspecto no me atrevo a discutir.**

**Entonces cuatro ángeles ahora transformados bajo el término de demonios. Veían como la especie humana seguía multiplicándose. Los humanos o hijos de Dios pues no tenían nada de especial. Solo lo más añorado por cualquiera y al parecer por lo ángeles también; libertad para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Siempre debían seguir las directrices de Dios y cuando uno faltaba a estas paraba en el infierno. No cabe duda que las filas en este lugar seguían multiplicándose diariamente. **

**No paso mucho tiempo para que uno quisiera llamarse así mismo príncipe de las tinieblas. Pudo haberse puesto rey de las tinieblas…pero al parecer al viejo "Lucy" le gusto más príncipe. Le añade un tono dramático a las cosas. Como es lógico a sus compañeros no les gusto mucho la idea. Las cosas en el infierno ya no eran muy divertidas que digamos y de repente aparece uno que quiere que los demás lo obedezcan. Los cuatro se envolvieron en una guerra infernal por saber quien tenia más poder. **

**Apolion fue un poco más inteligente (la historia no se cuenta de esa manera tiende a ser un poco más trágica así eran los profetas) manteniéndose en la guerra pero al mismo tiempo buscando maneras de escapar del infierno. De hecho el fue uno de los que motivo a Lucifer a que reclamara su respectivo trono o posición en el infierno. Luego se puso en su contra siendo el perfecto hablador. ¿Cómo Apolion logro escapar? Pues el escritor no dice. Solo cuenta que Apolion escapo del infierno junto a otros demonios que vendrían siendo sus seguidores y se aseguro de que sus amigos desde el infierno no pudieran seguirle los pasos. Cuando los otros se dieron cuenta quizás fue demasiado tarde.**

**Apolión hizo lo que siempre hace cualquier demonio. Cobrarse su encarcelamiento con los humanos. Tentándolos, llevándolos por el camino del llamado pecado. Solo quería apoderarse de sus almas aunque técnicamente estas paraban en el infierno. Algunos humanos se dieron cuenta de la amenaza existente. No era sorpresa que en aquellos tiempos ya existieran los vampiros y otras criaturas pertenecientes a otros…bueno lugares por así decirlo, que incomodaban a los humanos. Los perfectos aliados para Apolión.**

**Cómo la historia cuenta millares de caballeros se unieron a la causa de derribar a Apolión quien amenazaba con quedarse con la tierra santa. Un lugar de por si muy cargado de energía o espiritualidad no soy muy diestro en esos ámbitos. Es en este punto donde aparecen nuestros ancestros. **

**Eran cuatro duques. El duque Henríquez de Gerudo. El duque Henríquez de Ishbal. El duque Henríquez de Drakovia. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el duque Casiano de Slytherin. Los tres primeros eran primos y el último casado con una de las hijas del Duque de Ishbal. **

**Se dice que los cuatro duques lucharon contra los demonios con valentía ayudados por un ejercito voluntario. En una causa como esta los que se atrevían a pedir paga por sus servicios eran acusados de herejes. Se incluían moros en este conflicto o mejor dicho árabes del Rey Salomón pertenecientes al mundo islámico. Claro no eran del lado enemigo. Eran parte del ejército contra los demonios. Que después se quedaran con tantas riquezas que quisieran matarse entre ellos y los templarios con la excusa de estar luchando por la tierra de Alá es otra historia.**

**Los cuatro duques se vieron a la defensiva cuando Apolión y su ejército atacaban su fortaleza en las tierras de Goronia. El ángel caído como era de esperarse tenía una peculiar habilidad con las palabras y el convencimiento. Tantas riquezas había acumulado que a el no le hacían falta. Pero a soldados mercenarios que solo buscaban maneras de hacerse más ricos sin importar mucho las consecuencias, representaba el perfecto pago. Así que para los mercenarios, Apolión lucia como un humano cualquiera hasta que aparecían sus demonios voladores. Con esas gigantescas alas de murciélago. Aspecto repugnante. Equipados con armaduras al estilo griego, espadas y flechas. Gritando como bestias se convertían en la pesadilla de cualquier soldado en esos tiempos.**

**La fortaleza en Goronia estaba rodeada. Los ataques eran constantes. Tanto de mercenarios como de demonios. Solían atacar de noche existiendo una temporera calma en el día. Los duques sin ruta de escape conocían muy bien que ellos eran la primera línea de defensa y al mismo tiempo la última. Si ellos fallaban todos los humanos en el mundo conocido perecerían. **

**Posiblemente sea un milagro o esta sea la parte más difícil de creer según la leyenda. Ante los duques apareció un ángel guerrero de Dios. Supuestamente el ángel Miguel. Hizo un pacto con los cuatro duques. Dijo que le daría habilidades que solo soñarían a ellos y a toda su descendencia si juraban dar su vida y la de los que vinieran después de ellos al servicio de la humanidad. Las habilidades nunca podrían ser usadas en contra o para beneficio propio o un castigo de Dios cairia sobre nuestra familia. No teniendo muchas opciones lo duques aceptaron, haciendo un pacto de sangre. Apolión fue derrotado gracias a las habilidades sobrehumanas de los duques y la presencia misma de Dios. Sin embargo el resto de las cruzadas fue llevada a cabo por hombres sin escrúpulos solo interesados en el poder. Es por eso que grandes calamidades se avecinaban nuevamente y los duques bajo el juramento concretado debían hacer lo posible por mantener la paz y defender al inocente.**

**Con esto se creo a los caballeros Templar. Pero facciones poseídas por la ambición como lo era la iglesia católica de aquel entonces no se rindieron hasta aplastar a los duques. Es por eso que se mantuvieron ocultos formando entonces la orden de los caballeros al servicio de Dios y la humanidad. Algo así como la primera liga pacifista. De nuevo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que un lado de la familia antes unida se viera consumido por la tentación he hiciera lo posible por apoderarse de la humanidad haciendo uso de sus habilidades divinas.**

**Ocurrió algún tiempo después cuando el nuevo duque de Drakovia quiso apoderarse del mundo conocido y se puso en guerra con el resto de sus familiares. Algunos dicen que desde ese entonces una maldición existe sobre la familia…yo solo cuento lo que me contaba mi papa y lo escrito. No creo mucho en eso de las maldiciones aunque las he visto actuar de vez en cuando.**

**El duque de Drakovia llevo a Ishbal a desaparecer del mapa. Lo siguió con el territorio de Slytherin. Con ese le fue un poco más difícil por razones que no debo mencionar…y Gerudo nuestro lado de la familia fue el único que logro aguantar y hasta derrotarlo. Dicen que en Constanza se le llevo a cabo un juicio y el lunático duque fue ejecutado después de mucha disputa. Su familia fue tratada con más clemencia puesto a que para algunos no tenían la culpa de las acciones del padre y después de todo continuaban siendo parte de la familia.**

**Creo que desde ese entonces la familia en sus cuatro bandos por así decirlo siempre se ha visto dividida. Cientos de años pasarían hasta el principio de la primera guerra mundial y la aparición de otras criaturas pertenecientes a nuestro planeta para que la orden pasara a llamarse simplemente la liga pacifista. Se decidió que cada treinta años se decide que lado de la familia dirigirá la liga y hasta el presente pues los Henríquez de Gerudo hemos hecho un buen trabajo…**

-Todo eso es muy interesante abuelo…pero…¿A quien le importa?.

Leonardo cómodamente sentado en este sillón de cuero color marrón tomo una copa de cristal que contenía vino sin brindarle ninguna mirada a quien había hablado.

-No se porque pierdo el tiempo. Esta nueva generación esta perdida.

-Solo digo abuelo verdad…que posiblemente todo eso que dices verdad, es parte de una leyenda verdad, para hacer las cosas más interesantes…verdad...¿Porque no sale eso en ningún libro de historia?

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije al parecer.

A su lado dividido por un pequeño pasillo se encontraba el nieto de Leonardo hijo del mayor de sus hijos. Su nombre era Sebastián. Era de baja estatura con solo nueve años. De piel blanca, pelo y ojos negros. Cara rechoncha así como notables cachetes y abundante barriga. Un típico niño comelón preocupado más por lo videojuegos que por las palabras de su abuelo. O mejor era decir por el suculento banquete que se comía en este momento. Se encontraban en un avión de lujo perteneciente a la liga. Todos sus asientos eran en cuero, brillantes. De vez en cuando aparecía la aeromoza que coqueteaba con el hombre de mayor edad y complacía los caprichos de Sebastián quien no paraba de comer desde antes de entrar al avión. Leonardo no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus nietos. Pero hacia lo posible por continuar la costumbre de ser el quien los llevara a reuniones de la liga. Esta en específico no era de su agrado. Representantes de las cuatro familias vigilantes de la liga pacifista estarían en esta reunión cumbre. Entre estas su anciana madre que el no veía desde hace años y sin ningún remordimiento hacia hasta lo imposible por no encontrársela. Estarían sus dos hermanos quienes lo acusaban de corrupto cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y no faltaba menos que sus sobrinos. Ya de la edad de sus dos hijos mayores estos cuatro sobrinos eran un dolor de cabeza para Leonardo. No tanto por sus actitudes. Más bien por las ideas de supremacía que siempre los acompañaba. No debía ser sorpresa para este que sus sobrinos en conjunto con sus hermanos habían hecho lo posible por quedarse con la liga pacifista.

El avión volaba sobre el cielo encontrándose con varias nubes y ligera turbulencia. Se apreciaba como el sol empezaba a esconderse dando paso a una noche estrellada con media luna. El avión de color gris empezó a descender avisándoles a los pasajeros de su pronta llegada a su destino. La impaciencia de Leonardo era notable. Tanto que pidió un poco de lo que Sebastián había dejado. No era normal que al experimentado hombre se le notara cierta incomodidad o preocupación. Pero si algo era cierto era la siguiente afirmación dicha por el después de un largo suspiro al parecer cansado:

-Odio las reuniones familiares.

Sebastián miraba por la ventanilla emocionado. Era la primera vez que conocería al resto de su familia y veía todo esto como la perfecta aventura. O una increíble oportunidad para estar separado de su hermano menor Sergio quien lo perseguía a todas partes y su madre en ocasiones lo obligaba a ser un poco más cariñoso con el.

Después de pasar las nubes el avión continúo su descenso viéndose una gigantesca porción de tierra montañosa. Todo se mantenía en oscuridad. Como un territorio desierto. Era casi imposible identificar si se trataba de una isla o un pronunciado continente. Un total territorio desconocido. Leonardo había pasado por este sitio centenares de veces. Incluso junto a su padre años atrás. Recuerda que aquellos viajes eran un poco más turbulentos. Pero de igual manera cuando el avión pasaba por entre medio de las montañas la turbulencia adquirida se hacia notar. Sebastián hacia lo posible por mirar pero solo noto que incluso las luces exteriores del avión se apagaron. Ahora si todo estaba en total oscuridad. Sebastián miro a su abuelo estando a punto de preguntarle algo. Pero le reconoció el rostro de preocupación y con una sonrisa pensó que se debía a los movimientos del avión. De igual manera copio de su abuelo quien se puso su cinturón de seguridad cuando llegaban a este punto.

Cuando el avión empezó a sacudirse de arriba hacia abajo, para Sebastián fue algo lo bastante emocionante. Gritaba como si estuviera en una de esas montañas rusas queriendo llamar la atención de su abuelo a ver si este también se disfrutaba el momento. Leonardo solo lo miro de reojo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente mientras balbuceaba una palabras que solo el entendía se puso unos audífonos esperando encontrar buena música. El rostro inmediato decía que prefería cambiar de emisora poniéndola a todo volumen para no tener que seguir escuchando a su nieto. La diversión cesaría pronto para Sebastián. Los movimientos del avión ya no resultaban tan divertidos debido a que lo sacudían de arriba hacia abajo y de vez en cuando hacia los lados. Tanto era el movimiento que hasta las luces del interior parecían apagarse por algunos segundos y regresaban nuevamente con poca o demasiada intensidad. A Sebastián tanto movimiento empezó a causarle indigestión y toda la comida que había ingerido en su mayoría por exageración, amenazaba por salir disparada por su boca. Leonardo quien más o menos había pasado por la misma experiencia antes incluso con sus propios hijos le hizo señas mientras sonreía para que tomara la bolsa de vómitos por el lado de su asiento.

-Espero que le sea suficiente. Pensó Leonardo mientras veía a su nieto vomitar. Niños…

La turbulencia fue disipándose poco a poco para alivio del joven Sebastián. Pero era mejor que se mantuviera de esta manera. Leonardo no estaba de ganas para escucharlo hablar. Volaban entre montañas reduciendo el avión su velocidad. En medio de la oscuridad el avión se dirigía directamente a una montaña. Cualquiera pensaría que deseaban estrellarse pero era todo lo contrario. El avión desapareció al este tocar la montaña. Cabe señalar el rostro asustado del copiloto quien venia por primera vez en esta misión. El experimentado piloto no se cansaba de ver reacciones similares todo el tiempo. Se las disfrutaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Al avión desaparecer, mejor seria decir que aparecieron en otro lugar. De nuevo el copiloto no entendió porque su compañero se puso gafas oscuras en el último segundo bajo la oscuridad casi total en la que se encontraban. Las luces del avión no alumbraban grandemente y todo se asemejaba a una escena descrita por aquellos perdidos en el triangulo de las bermudas. De pronto un día resplandeciente. El copiloto se quedo ciego y de nuevo quien tenia a su lado se lo hallaba muy gracioso. Se encontraban en un lugar desconocido. Con un océano grisáceo por debajo de ellos. Un cielo rojizo claro y en vez de un sol verse dando luz…dos soles. Uno a su izquierda y el otro a la derecha.

Sebastián quien se había recuperado bastante de su pequeño episodio de vómitos tuvo que esperar a que su vista se acostumbrara para querer casi sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla sin creerse lo que veía. El no había visto a la montaña que atravesaron. Por tal razón el repentino cambio de ambiente lo lleno de sorpresa y hasta le grito a su abuelo que se había muerto. Al principio su abuelo no quiso explicarle nada. Debido a que cuando hizo el primer intento este se entretuvo comiendo y luego diciéndole que no le importaba. Pero el muchacho estaba tan intranquilo que empezó a ser una molestia.

-Sebastián no estas muerto. Solo estamos en otro lugar del mundo. Digamos que nuestro planeta es un poquito más grande lo que la gente piensa.

-¡Pero…pero todo estaba oscuro abuelo verdad y mira todo esto ahora(mira el océano) El mar se ve bien raro…se ve…se ve como…

-Gris. Respondió Leonardo quedamente. Es así en este lado.

-¡Si…así mismo!. ¡¿Por qué se ve así?!.

-¿Te tengo cara de oceanógrafo?. (Ve que Sebastián lo observa ahora más confundido después de esas palabras) Olvida lo que dije…no se porque se ve así. Le pregunte lo mismo a mi padre que en paz de canse centenares de veces hasta que me aburrí y más nunca pregunte. Se me olvido preguntarle a los que sabían.

-¿Y donde estamos abuelo?. ¿En otro planeta o algo así?.

-Este es el océano de Ishbal.

-¿Del duque de Ishbal?.

-Ahh si estabas escuchando después de todo.

-Tengo buena memoria abuelo…mira detrás de ti.

Leonardo miro hacia atrás viendo a otro Sebastián igual al que estaba sentado al lado. Tenía cara de estar muy interesado en todo lo que Leonardo decía.

-Te dije que puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez…

Este Sebastián que le hablo apareció sentado en el asiento vacío al lado de Leonardo. Este arqueo una ceja mirando al verdadero Sebastián.

-Deja de hacer eso. Me asusta pensar que puedes multiplicarte. Ya con uno tengo suficiente.

Las dos replicas desaparecieron dejando un denso humo blanco.

-Será que me quieres mucho abuelo…

-Por supuesto sobre todo.

De nuevo el avión volaba sobre tierra. Sebastián no tardo en preguntar:

-¿Y hacia donde vamos?. ¿Qué es esto bajo nosotros abuelo?.

-La región costera de Ishbal y pasaremos sobre Constanza en algunos minutos. Luego la región central de Caprica donde aterrizaremos. Si das un giro hacia el oeste pasando muy de cerca por las montañas de Drakovia te encontraras a Gerudo.

-Wow... ¿Esto es otra dimensión o algo así abuelo?.

-La llaman de muchas maneras. Sigue siendo parte de nuestro planeta. Solo separado del mundo normal conocido. Se dice que la separación de ambos mundos paso hace mucho tiempo en el tiempo de las cruzadas. Fue el último truco de Apolión para acabar con la resistencia humana. En realidad termino siendo su propia perdición según cuenta la historia claro.

Según continuaban el vuelo el interés de Sebastián seguía en aumento. Cierto era que nunca había visitado un lugar como este mucho menos se dignaron en mencionárselo. Era como si se hubieran dedicado a ocultarlo para luego darle la sorpresa. Hacia lo posible por fijarse en todo. El avión iba a velocidad considerable y era muy poco lo que Sebastián tenia oportunidad de posar su mirada. Observaba extensos valles verdes por el pasto. Animales domésticos que simulaban desde la altura y la velocidad ser vacas y hasta ovejas. Acompañado de gente vestida con ropas muy antiguas. Como aquellas vistas en la época medieval o películas de esa era vistas por Sebastián. Entonces a la distancia logro ver lo que parecía ser una villa. Con casas de madera todas con chimeneas con extenso humo blanco.

Lo mismo dicho por su abuelo fue lo ocurrido. Paso por una amurallada ciudad con centinelas vigilantes que se quedaron observando el avión con asombro. Por debajo de ellos las personas en sus labores habituales (cualquiera que estas fueran en esta ciudad) se paralizaban por unos segundos comentando entre ellos y señalando hacia el objeto metálico que volaba dejando un sonido peculiar a su paso. Sebastián alcanzo a ver un castillo de dos torres con paredes color grisáceas igual que la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad en forma semi circular. De vez en cuando debido al asombro Sebastián hablaba para si mismo. A veces soltaba un leve grito con una gran sonrisa. Todo un niño viviendo un momento increíble. Casi difícil de creer. Leonardo conservaba el silencio quizás acordándose de la primera vez que visito estos lugares junto a su padre. El viaje era mucho más extenso al principio. Y ni hablar de la disciplina que debia tener siempre. Esta actitud de Sebastián era sencillamente inapropiada para su fenecido padre.

-Imbecil. Pensó Leonardo al recordar esos viejos tiempos ya tan lejanos.

Caprica era una provincia al estilo de los romanos. Muy diferente a lo encontrado en Constanza. Enormes edificaciones de piedra refinada se levantaban dejando ver el estado político y económico de la ciudad. La vestimenta de la gente seguía siendo una de estilo medieval y de nuevo se percibían las miradas curiosas y de asombro al ver el avión pasar a baja altura. De pronto el avión se detuvo frente a una plaza de grandes magnitudes preparada ya para recibirlos. A los alrededores de la plaza se hallaba un jardín con pisos de piedra blanca y flores de distintos colores.

Dos turbinas pequeñas mantenían al avión flotando en el aire mientras se preparaba para descender. Aterrizo sobre una verde grama escuchándose después como las turbinas se apagaban. Frente a la plaza se encontraba una gran mansión y a cierta distancia del avión un hombre de piel trigueña vestido con ropas finas esperando con una leve sonrisa que la compuerta del avión se abriera finalmente. Dentro del avión Leonardo suspiro antes de levantarse. Si hubiera sido por el mandaría a encender las turbinas y se marcharía del lugar olvidándose de estas reuniones familiares que le daban tanto dolor de cabeza. Solo deseaba haber traído suficientes aspirinas y que las bebidas alcohólicas conocidas por el en este lado del mundo (por así llamarlo) siguieran siendo tan fuerte como antes. Sebastián por otro lado se levanto a toda velocidad. Tan rápido que se olvido quitarse el cinturón. Cuando quiso quitárselo estaba tan nervioso que la aeromoza tuvo que ayudarlo. Este salio corriendo hacia la puerta aun cerrada para luego regresar hacia donde su abuelo que apenas salía de su asiento.

-¡Vamos abuelo!. Le decía Sebastián agarrándolo por un brazo halándolo. ¡¿Por qué estas tan lento que te pasa acaso no quieres ver a tu familia?!.

-Permíteme pensar la pregunta. Exclamo Leonardo de manera sarcástica.

-¡Vamos abuelito deja la vagancia!.

-Si, si ya…

Posiblemente para molestar al ansioso Sebastián, Leonardo se tomo de nuevo todo el tiempo disponible. Se arreglo el abrigo como si le importara tanto verse bien y hasta coqueteo con la aeromoza para entonces a paso lento, tal si lo estuvieran obligando (que en cierta forma era de esa manera) caminar hacia la puerta. En el fondo del pasillo muy cercano a la puerta de salida estaba la cabina. La puerta de esta se abrió dejando ver al experimentado piloto en el cual Leonardo confiaba tanto. No era la primera vez que tuvo que poner su vida en manos de este hombre.

-Perdone la turbulencia.

-No te preocupes. Agrego Leonardo amablemente. Es común en estos lados. Espero que te entretengas en lo que regresamos.

El piloto seguramente conocia ya las preocupaciones de Leonardo por lo que dijo:

-Mantendré el avión listo por si acaso desea salir como en los viejos tiempos…antes de tiempo.

-¿Antes de tiempo?. Pregunto Sebastián quien estaba algunos pasos al frente de su abuelo. ¿Cómo que antes de tiempo abuelo?...

-Nada, nada muchacho curioso. Respondió Leonardo de mala gana. No preguntes tanto.

-Que tenga una buena reunión. Añadió el piloto posiblemente conociendo lo mucho que detestaba Leonardo todo esto.

Leonardo le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Casi cínica. La puerta metálica del avión se abrió automáticamente. Mayor claridad entro al interior del avión y una escalera se iba extendiendo desde el avión hasta el suelo. Al tocar el suelo de concreto hizo un ligero sonido que en cierta manera avisaba que se había colocado completamente. De nuevo Sebastián fue el primero en salir lleno de ánimo y mirando para todos lados no queriendo perderse nada. A la distancia Sebastián aprecio al hombre que esperaba y por un segundo creyó estar viendo un doble de su abuelo. Tenia casi la misma constitución física, el cabello negro remplazado por canas en fin un parentesco increíble. Leonardo espero a que Sebastián bajara las escaleras y tocara el suelo de estas tierras por vez primera. No sabía porque siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Será por ese extraño presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriría. Bueno por un lado su familia no era normal. En cuanto salio fuera del avión, un suave viento le pasó por el lado izquierdo. Una irónica manera de darle la bienvenida. Ya empezaba a extrañar ese aire tan refrescante y limpio. Sin la contaminación hecha al otro lado del mundo conocido.

Sebastián seguía presionándolo. No se atrevía a acercarse solo al hombre que parecía una estatua sin moverse del lugar donde esperaba. Leonardo bajo las escaleras a paso lento. Luego camino junto a Sebastián hablándole de manera autoritaria para que controlara su emoción. A pesar de todo, en la tierra de los duques la disciplina seguía siendo algo muy importante. Caminaron juntos hacia el hombre con apariencia idéntica a Leonardo. Según se acercaban Sebastián pudo darse cuenta de que no era el hermano gemelo de su abuelo (en su pensamiento no tenia razón para estarlo escondiendo por tanto tiempo) pero si un familiar muy cercano a este. ¿Será un hermano? La sola idea de conocer por primera vez un hermano de su abuelo lo llenaba de ansiedad. No podía esperar a contarle esta historia a su padre a quien no veía muy a menudo. O mejor aun a Sergio para aumentar su envidia. Su hermano menor insistió en acompañar a Leonardo en este viaje. Pero el hombre sabia que sencillamente no quería quedarse solo y además Sergio era muy inquieto. Suficiente tenía Leonardo con Sebastián.

El hombre era de piel trigueña, corpulenta figura, semi arrugado rostro quizás por los años y una cicatriz visible al lado derecho de la frente, pasando por su ojo y llegando muy cerca de la nariz. Es por esto que cuando Sebastián lo vio más de cerca con un ojo verde y otro completamente blanco se quedo impresionado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sin duda la apariencia del hombre que aparentaba estar en la misma edad de Leonardo era intimidante. Vestido con una túnica con varios accesorios dorados e inscripciones que Sebastián no podía reconocer, un cinturón negro y unas botas del mismo color el hombre hizo una reverencia al ver a Leonardo para decir en su gruesa voz:

-¡En Taro Adun!.

-¡Adun Toridas!. Respondió Leonardo haciendo la misma reverencia.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo por estos lados. Agrego el hombre ahora con una amplia sonrisa. Deberías hacer lo posible por no esperar a una reunión familiar para poder verte la cara.

-Sabes que estoy siempre muy ocupado. Inquirió Leonardo como excusa.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa seguido de una pequeña risa.

-Sigues siendo el mismo. Tu nunca buscas a nadie ni siquiera cuando necesitas ayuda. (se aproxima a Leonardo con los brazos extendidos) ¡Ven aca y dele un abrazo a su primo compadre!.

Con la misma animosidad Leonardo abrazo a su primo. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. Quizás queriendo ver cuanto había envejecido el otro. Luego el hombre puso su mirada sobre Sebastián.

-Por la santa virgen Leonardo ¿de donde sacaste al marranito este?.

Sebastián se vio ligeramente ofendido. Aunque no dijo nada se le noto en el rostro fulminando con la mirada al hombre que había hecho el comentario. Este lo noto inmediatamente.

-Conozco esa mirada…el hijo de ¿Joselito?.

-El mismo. Dijo Leonardo quedamente.

-¡Ja pero que gordinflón más gracioso este!. (Se acerca a Sebastián y le da un fuerte abrazo alzándolo por unos segundos) Pídale la bendición a su tío!.

Quedándose sin aire Sebastián todavía tenía actitud para discutir:

-¿Porqué?...no eres mi…tío…

El hombre lo soltó inmediatamente riéndose. Sebastián estuvo esperando el escarmiento de su abuelo pero este nunca llego. Al contrario Leonardo le engancho el brazo a su viejo primo y le explico a Sebastián:

-Yo no tengo hermanos Sebastián. Pero Luís y yo nos criamos juntos. Así que es como si lo fuera. Además tu bisabuelo murió cuando yo todavía era joven así que mi tío se encargo de criarme. Mucho mejor que el loco de mi difunto viejo…

-No nos amarguemos la vida y tampoco hablemos de viejos. Porque ya no podemos criticar mucho como antes Leo…

-Bueno pues en ese caso. Agrego Sebastián. Bendición.

Los ojos de Luís se iluminaron de felicidad. Se aproximo a abrazar a Sebastián y cuando lo apretó este se desvaneció en sus brazos. Sebastián apareció al lado de su abuelo con una pintoresca sonrisa. Luís rió a carcajadas.

-Pero me cago en la leche que mame…sin duda un goldito que se las trae. Deja que conozcas a tus primos Tian…¿Puedo llamarte Tian? (se aproxima a Sebastián enganchándole el brazo cariñosamente y caminando hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la mansión) Eso de Sebastián es muy largo…

-Claro tío pero solo tengo una pregunta…

-Anda habla sin miedo.

-¿Tienen comida?.

-Toda la que puedas comer y la bebida favorita de mi primo también…

Leonardo se quedo mirando el cielo aprovechando el momento de soledad. Este lugar le traía tanta paz. Recuerdos…y un extraño sentimiento de culpa. De soledad. Porque a veces reía pero no porque quisiera. Nadie se dignaba a preguntarle que le pasaba. Tampoco que el supiera como explicarlo. Cada reunión familiar lo hacia junto a su esposa. Lo acompañaban sus hijos. Las anormalidades de sus tres hijos eran recuerdos que en aquel momento le brindaron un dolor de cabeza y hasta cierta vergüenza. No obstante con el paso de los años reía en soledad. Ahora los extrañaba. Añoraba a Maria de nuevo a su lado. Era la única que solía entenderlo. Tomarse el tiempo de escucharlo. ¿Se preguntaba si ella lo estaría observando?. Sobre todo si esta lo había perdonado. Fueron muchas las ocasiones que pensó en regresarla a la vida bajo ortodoxos ritos prohibidos. Pero el mas que nadie conocia las consecuencias de esos actos. Así sentía como la brisa acariciaba su cuerpo. Tanta paz que creía que era un sacrilegio moverse. Por eso cerro sus ojos. Costumbre que tenia desde niño quedándose inmóvil. Sebastián se percato y estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero Luís lo hizo desistir.

-Déjalo tranquilo Tian. No ira a ningún lado.

-¿Pero que le pasa?.

-Nada en específico. Respondió Luís observando a su primo. Lo hace siempre. Creo que es su manera de decir que extrañaba este lugar. Vamos dejémoslo solo. Esto puede tomar algún tiempo.

Aunque Sebastián seguía observando a su abuelo al final se envolvió hablando con Luís. Leonardo continuaba en este raro tipo de meditación espontánea. De pronto sintiendo algo que creaba un disturbio en su paz. Imágenes en su mente seguido de una extraña sensación de molestia y dolor que corría por todo su cuerpo. Al final el dolor de cabeza lo obligo a abrir los ojos algo aturdido. Conocia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus hijos estaban en peligro y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto…

Un fuerte dolor en su espalda lo mantuvo incapacitado por unos segundos. Aturdido y con la cabeza dándole vueltas abrió sus ojos recordando lo ocurrido. La caída había sido aparatosa. Miro para ambos lados. Entre los motores del ascensor con suerte de no caer en una de esas piezas eléctricas estaba Robert. Boca abajo en una posición incomoda inmóvil. Al lado derecho estaba Ema con el visor de su armadura emanando unas luces rojas que Sandy conocia muy bien. Tomar una desición de quien ayudar primero lo paralizo por unos instantes. Hasta que una alarma de la armadura de Ema lo convenció de quien necesitaba su atención. El ascensor seguía bajando deteniéndose momentáneamente. No pasaría mucho para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido. Especialmente quien portaba una armadura igual a la de Ema.

Sandy intento llamar a Ema. Pero este estaba inconciente. El poco oxigeno que le quedaba lo aprovechaba al máximo. Debia Sandy buscar la manera de recargar las baterías de esta armadura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sandy conocia esta armadura casi a la perfección. Había aportado algunas ideas en su diseño y era una buena idea que en caso de alguna emergencia en la cual el famoso "barón rojo" no pudiera defenderse alguien estuviera a su lado con extenso conocimiento para ayudarlo. Quizás para lo único que servia el "increíble Wickman". Por vez primera Sandy se preguntaba que había pasado con el. Estos dos eran inseparables y no porque Ema estuviera muy apegado a el. Era la misión de este tormentoso y forzado amigo, cuidar de Ema en caso de encontrarse en problemas mayores de los que este podría manejar. Se sabía todos los atributos y debilidades de la armadura mejor que Sandy y con los mismos diseñadores del sistema. Le había tocado reparar muchas partes de esta con una venda sobre sus ojos. Es por eso que mientras Sandy recordaba añoraba tener a este peculiar personaje a su lado. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Se recupero de la caída sin darse cuenta. Adquiriendo su movimiento normal puso sus dedos sobre varias partes de la armadura específicamente en la parte toraxica. Una imagen holográfica de color verde brillante apareció inmediatamente con instrucciones y letras que le decían a Sandy el estado de Ema dentro de la armadura. Su rostro de preocupación solo reflejaba problemas. Sintió a alguien moviéndose lentamente y miro hacia atrás observando a Robert.

-¡¿Hey Robert?!...¡¿estas bien?!. ¡Respóndeme por un demonio!.

Robert tuvo suerte de no caer en ningún objeto punzante o electrificado. No obstante las heridas por su cuerpo lo dejaban casi inmóvil. Respiraba agitado y busco sentarse esperando alguna ayuda de su tío. Miro a sus alrededores con rasguños visibles en su rostro y su ropa sucia así como su rostro manchado con algún tipo de tizne negro. Sandy no le presto mucha atención.

-¿Qué paso?. Pregunto Robert como si no recordara nada. ¿Dónde estoy?.

-Estas en Disneylandia y te acaba de violar un negro…¡idiota!.

El grito de Sandy no saco ninguna reacción de el. Se sentía demasiado de mal para responder a los comentarios de Sandy. Buscaba aire sentado sobre el ascensor escuchando el sonido del motor y los cables que lo elevaban o lo hacían descender.

-Dios Santo. Exclamo Sandy de pronto mirando el monitor y oprimiendo varios iconos en este. Necesito energía urgente Robert. (Sandy mira a Robert como embelezado y vuelve a gritarle) ¡Oye jodio manatí con pelo despierta tu hermano puede morir en cualquier momento si no hacemos algo!.

Robert tardo algunos segundos más en entrar en razón. Su mente estaba puesta en viejos recuerdos. La mayoría no muy placenteros. Le decían siempre lo mismo que no seria capaz de ser un pacifista. No era más que una vergüenza para la familia. Fueron muchas las veces que escucho eso. Era esta la primera vez que quería demostrar de lo que era capaz. Pero ni el mismo sabia de lo que era capaz. Solo tenia la idea. La imagen en su mente y con su recién descubierta habilidad creía que por fin podría ganar cierto respeto. No obstante eran estos lapsos de tiempo peligrosos de los cuales nadie hablaba. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir todo esto?. Ni siquiera Sandy estaba segura de donde se encontraban. Sus propios tíos prácticamente los utilizaron de carnada. ¿Cómo Sandy pudo aguantarlos tanto tiempo?. Robert era victima del pánico. La duda. Por eso no podía moverse. Reaccionar a los gritos de Sandy quien pedía su ayuda. Mientras su hermano perdía oxigeno a cada minuto y su armadura se convertiría en su propia tumba. No podía ser posible. El no acabaría de esta manera…

Presión sanguínea aumentando.

Temperatura: 89 grados Fahrenheit

Herida fémur izquierdo atendida.

2 mg de epinefrina suministrados

Energía turbinas 13.

Se almacena energía de otros sistemas

Para sustentar vida del usuario.

Daños generales 95

Funcionamiento: critico

Se requiere fuente de energía externa

Para recargar baterías con esto se realizaran

Reparaciones de emergencia.

tiempo restante hasta colapso del sistema: 3 min 49 seg.

Sandy se paso la mano por la cara pensando rápidamente. Tenía una idea de cómo conseguir energía. Debia hacer algo y salir de este lugar. Lo que le faltaba en estos momentos es que Robert sucumbiera bajo un colapso nervioso y se quedara como una estatua mirando para arriba como si hubiera algo muy importante para ver. De pronto pudo ver los ojos de Ema que se abrieron lentamente y chocaron con los de el. Ya no le quedaba nada de ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba. Simplemente no podía hacer nada. Sabía que estaba indefenso. No hablaría quizás porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo no debido a cosas de orgullo.

-Todo saldrá bien Ema. Le dijo Sandy en tono condescendiente y con una sonrisa. Estoy aquí no te dejare solo.

Viendo que Robert continuaba en su letargo a pesar de que su hermano estaba tocando las puertas del mas allá, Sandy opto por una opción que no pensó tener que usar nunca. En parte debido a que no había terminado su entrenamiento en esta arte. Su madre nunca termino de entrenarlo y las personas capaces para eso nunca se enfocaron en eso. Sabía las consecuencias del siguiente acto. Lo único que podría costarle su propia vida, era perder la energía astral de cada ser viviente. Conocida mejor como energía quántica. Respiro profundamente esperando todavía tener la habilidad para realizar la descarga de energía. Poniendo su mano derecha sobre la izquierda a una o dos pulgadas de distancia Sandy cerro sus ojos mientras murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles. Ema quien desde su armadura inmóvil veía lo que Sandy hacia en medio de su desesperación solo le quedaba pensar que su tío hacia algún tipo de oración por su alma debido a que sabia que había llegado su final. Contrario a eso entre las manos de Sandy apareció una pequeña esfera de energía brillante y azulada. Esta seguía en crecimiento según Sandy seguía en concentración y despacio abrió sus ojos notándose el esfuerzo que requería. Separo sus manos poco a poco, expandiéndose de esta manera la esfera de energía. Lo siguiente fue que puso ambas manos sobre la armadura de Ema trasfiriéndole la energía que había creado. Se imaginaba más o menos cuanto esta necesitaría pero trasmitirle más de lo que Sandy pudiera controlar seria muy peligroso.

Fuente de energía externa detectada…

Baterías recargándose…

Empezó a sentirse mareado. A faltarle el aire. A sentir dolores extraños por todo su cuerpo. Heridas antiguas de tantas que había recibido a través de su vida empezaron a aparecer. Su rostro se vio empapado de severas marcas de sangre y heridas de garras tomaron forma abriéndose lentamente. En su camisa se reflejaba las heridas punzantes recibidas viéndose un charco de sangre. Por su boca, nariz y oídos ocurría lo mismo. Sus ojos se enrojecieron hasta el punto de que parecían explotar. Ema se estaba recuperando…pero necesitaba mucho más. ¿Estaría Sandy dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de su sobrino?. Era una difícil pregunta. Desde hace algún tiempo pocas cosas tenia sentido en su vida. Es extraño como viejos recuerdos de tiempos felices afloraban en su mente en estos momentos. Era todo lo que veía. Su más preciado tesoro. Una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. Porque cuando uno recuerda tiempos lejanos por lo general nos entristecemos. Cuando recordamos errores del pasado. Lo primero es desear cambiarlos. ¿Pero seriamos mejores personas o hubiéramos aprendido nuestra lección si cambiáramos nuestro respectivo pasado?.

Ema le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara buscando detenerlo. La brillante masa de energía que entraba a su cuerpo desapareció instantáneamente y Sandy cayo boca arriba muy cerca del motor del ascensor que llevaba inmóvil mucho tiempo. Quizás hacia competencia con Robert. Sandy se quedo boca arriba con sus ojos entre abiertos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sobre ellos y el ni cuenta se dio por salvar a su sobrino. Tuvo tiempo de llamarse estupido. Pero su mente estaba tan cansada y hasta le faltaba el aire. No tenia fuerza en ninguna extremidad. Pero en su lugar solo existía un dolor por todo su cuerpo y una sensación de frío que hace tiempo no sentía. Era de esta manera que recordaba sentirse cuando estaba cerca de la muerte. Sus heridas combinado con su desfigurado rostro no parecían curarse en ningún tiempo cercano. El rostro cata tónico de Robert solo decía que se le había aflojado un tornillo y la energía dentro de Ema era una que el no podía reconocer. Pero lo hacia sentir mas vivo y fuerte que nunca…

Baterías recargadas al 87

Saturación de oxigeno normal

reparaciones de emergencia realizadas.

Energía turbinas 74 funcionamiento optimo

Daños generales reducidos al 32

Armadura exoesqueletica desconocida en actitud

Agresiva distancia 21 pies.

Todos los sistemas en línea…

Levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado los sistemas de su armadura seguían reparándose gradualmente. Lo que Sandy había hecho Ema lo desconocía. Pero por ahora tenia cosas más importante por las cuales preocuparse. Miro hacia arriba realizando un acercamiento con su visor. La mujer de la armadura azul flotaba con sus turbinas encendidas y sus brazos cruzados.

-Grato espectáculo. Ver como regresas de entre los muertos. Debes agradecerle mucho a tu tío.

Ema tuvo que observar su estado por obligación. No lucia ninguna mejoría y según el análisis de su computadora su pulso cada vez estaba más lento.

-Sin duda un dilema ejemplar…¿no crees?. Salvar a tu tío y a tu hermano quien se a frustrado ante tanta violencia…increíble digno de una película.

Ema debia terminar lo que había empezado. Ahora por alguna razón sabía que podría lograrlo. Debia distraer a este personaje para que Robert y Sandy pudieran escapar. Eso si lograba que Robert recobrara la conciencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un golpe en el rostro que lo tiro al hacia atrás pestañeando como si fuera victima de un mal sueño.

-¡No puedo hacerlo todo gordo imbecil!. ¡¿Quieres ganar respeto?!. ¡Deja el maldito miedo porque nadie vendrá a salvarte ahora!. ¡Debes salir de aquí con Sandy y esperar a que este mejore…!.

Ema no estaba seguro de esas últimas palabras. Todo lo que le quedaba era tener fe. Un rayo plasma iónico lo hizo activar un escudo de plasma que protegió a los tres.

-¡No estoy para habladurías Barón Rojo como quiera los matare a todos tarde o temprano!...

-¡Eso lo veremos maldita ramera!.

Con esto Ema dio un brinco para activar sus turbinas sin hacerle daño a Robert y mientras se apresuraba hacia su enemigo volvió a gritarle a Robert:

-¡Todo esta en tus manos ahora Robert…¡Sandy depende de ti!...

Pero Robert continuo inmóvil. Con sus ojos bien abiertos. Desorbitados. El pánico se había apoderado de el. Y los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora era Sandy quien tocaba las puertas de la muerte y aunque Robert recobrara la conciencia…¿Qué podría hacer este al respecto?...

Era su primera noche en este lugar. Por lo que había explorado (de pronto se vio con mucho tiempo en sus manos) era un apartamento con un baño, una habitación, cocina y una amplia sala con lo ultimo en tecnología para el entretenimiento. Decorado en un estilo femenino, se dedico a mirar fotos pegadas en las paredes o en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama en donde le toco dormir. Sin duda Sandy y su familia tenían una historia que esta desconocía. No se le permitía salir demasiado. Es mas se le mantuvo encerrada pero bien alimentada. Zaira le aseguro que estaría segura en este lugar y que más tarde le explicaría lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba con exactitud. Alguien le trajo su bulto con libros y libretas de la universidad. Reviso afanosamente después que el hombre la dejo sola buscando su teléfono celular. Al encontrarlo pensó en llamar a su casa donde deberían estar preocupados por ella. Pero el celular no tenia nada de señal y cuando intento llamar de todas formas sin perder la esperanza solo obtenía la siguiente respuesta: "servicio no disponible".

-Ñañe. Se dijo para si misma con cierta molestia evitando echar alguna maldición.

Así Aris quien se vio encerrada sin ninguna explicación decidió seguir curioseando por los alrededores. Las fotos de Sandy y sus hermanos y otras personas que esta no conocia. Lucia importante en ocasiones con un uniforme azulado junto a Zaira. Luego vio algunas condecoraciones y reconocimientos de Zaira. La mayoría estaba en un idioma que Aris no entendía muy bien pero le tocaba ver en la universidad. Esas clases de orígenes de los idiomas cobraron sentido.

-Latín…pensó Aris queriendo leer lo que había inscrito en una especie de diploma.

Por lo poco que pudo entender la palabra que más sobresalía era algo llamado "Liga Pacifistus". Traducido a Liga Pacifista. ¿Qué será eso?. Por casualidad torció la mirada a una pared del pequeño pasillo encontrando una foto de la mujer que la había agredido. Recordaba su nombre a la perfección; Sydney. Se veía junto a Sandy muy sonriente y mucho mas joven. También estaba Zaira con algunos años menos, un hombre mayor de piel trigueña y canas visibles y al otro extremo una mujer blanca madura pero de belleza notable.

-Deben ser sus papas...¿pero esta Sydney?...¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?...¿acaso?...

La puerta metálica hizo un sonido al abrirse. Aris se apresuro a la sala encontrándose con Zaira quien le brindo una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Aris?. Espero que mi apartamento haya sido de tu agrado.

-Pues la verdad. Respondió Aris buscando la mejor manera de decir lo próximo. No me gusta estar encerrada. No he hecho nada y aparece una loca a querer matarme…para colmo la veo en una foto (señala el pasillo) por allá y…(habla un poco agitada) ¡¿Me podrías decir que demonios esta pasando?!.

Zaira suspiro antes de hablar. Se esperaba algo como esto.

-No puedo explicártelo todo pues…es secreto…¿entiendes?.

-No. Respondió Aris inconforme. Mira yo solo quiero irme a mi casa.

-Bueno pues aunque no quieras una de las cosas que tengo que hacer es velar por tu seguridad. Te guste o no. Así que ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda?.

-¿Por qué?. Pregunto Aris cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué esta pasando Zaira?. Tengo derecho a saber.

-Aris hasta que no sepa que diantres quería Sydney contigo no puedo dejarte ir.

-¿Sydney?...¿acaso esta celosa por Sandy?...

Zaira no supo que decir. Desde lo ocurrido con su ex mejor amiga no sabia que pensar. Dudaba que ella actuara de esta manera. Pero que ella supiera de Aris no era casualidad. Aris continuo haciendo preguntas y el celular de Zaira empezó a sonar. Esta lo tomo sin pensarlo alejándose un poco de la intranquila Aris que ahora le preguntaba como era posible que tuviera un celular que si funcionara.

-Zaira habla…

-Hola Amiris. ¿Cómo estas?. Espero que te sientas mejor después de la paliza que te di. Nada personal…todavía…

La voz hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Como si un asesino en serie la estuviera llamando.

-¿Te deje sin palabras primita?. Por lo general eres muy hablativa.

Aris se quedo callada. Era evidente que el rostro que Zaira puso la había delatado y ahora Aris esperaba con ansias saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres?. Pregunto Zaira con enfurecida voz. ¿Seguir jugando al escondite?.

-No claro que no. Solo te tengo un trato… ¿Qué tal si me entregas a Aris?.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?. ¿Qué quieres con ella?. Tu problema es conmigo Syd…(Zaira se quedo callada queriendo alejarse de Aris resulto inevitable) solo resolvamos las cosas tu y yo como es debido.

-Si lo quieres asi…dejame pensar a que miembro de su familia destripo primero. Acuerdate que yo era muy buena con los cuchillos.

Zaira respiraba agitada. No podia ser que Sydney hubiera caido tan bajo. Un mal truco de Sydney…eso era lo que pensaba Zaira hasta que escucho gritos aterrorizados. Primero de un hombre, una mujer y una voz de niña que Zaira creia haber escuchado antes.

-Me claman por su vida Amiris. Y todo esta en ti. No sabes nada de Aris ni lo que esta ocurriendo…por eso…entrégame a Aris y no sacrificaras vidas inocentes.

-¿Dónde estas desgraciada?.

-¿Dónde crees primita?...Aquí disfrutando del chateo con Anyelis. Aunque no se porque cuando tiene un cuchillo en su cuello se pone muy fría…¿me pregunto como será si la degolló frente a sus padres y luego me bebo su sangre?. Llevo algún tiempo hambrienta ¿sabes?.

-Haré lo que me pides…solo…

-Oh no Amiris te conozco y te advierto que si vienes acompañada o con algún truco sucio de los tuyos…mas cosas malas pesaran sobre tu conciencia…si es que todavía te queda…aunque no se porque me preocupo. Cuando alguien muere por tu culpa a ti solo te llenan el pecho de medallas. ¿Irónico no crees?. Se te acaba el tiempo…

Sintió cuando el celular colgó. Se quedo en silencio escuchando las preguntas de Aris. Pero solo la miro sin decirle nada. No quería preocuparla. No podía entregarle a Aris a la loca de Sydney. ¿Pero y si esta mentía?...si era un truco…o ¿si acaso decía la verdad?. Zaira debia terminar con este problema ya en lo personal. Sydney alegaba inocencia. Incluso estuvo diciendo lo mismo hasta su presunta muerte. Todavía recordaba su agónica voz…

Debia terminar con esto. Zaira quería dejar de sentirse perseguida por su pasado y ajustar cuentas con quien había traicionado su confianza y al mismo tiempo deshecho toda la felicidad que sabia nunca mas encontraría…

))" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Por ocho consecutivos episodios he estado escribiendo una historia que tiene mucho significado para mí. No es la mejor del mundo. Seguramente cualquier historia le da mil patadas por el trasero a la mía. Sin embargo cada historia marca un capitulo de mi vida. La conquista de Aris no será la excepción. **

**Puedo definir concretamente como empezó esta historia. Ahora que lo recuerdo parece que fue hace tanto tiempo atrás. Intentaba conquistar a esta joven del mismo nombre y mientras me rechazaba por teléfono con todas las excusas que se inventan las mujeres, yo escribía. Nunca pensé que se ofendería tanto con lo dicho por mí y aunque hice lo posible por disculparme y complacerla con la historia; su última petición para recuperar nuestra amistad era borrar todo lo que había escrito. ¿Mi reacción? ¿Acaso no es obvia? ¿Qué clase de amistad se basa en la creencia de que yo solo quiero ofenderlas o molestarlas? ¿O que yo pienso de la manera en que a veces escribo de ellas? **

**Aris ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad a la historia. Posiblemente la ha leído. Pero pues no puedo precisar eso con exactitud. Ni siquiera sale mucho en la historia. Tampoco su increíble amiga Johanis a quien cambiamos el nombre a Pamela porque supuestamente, Johanis era muy sensible y podría hasta suicidarse. No mucha gente lee mi historia creo yo y como siempre los reviews que recibo son contados. Por ejemplo una persona muy especial para mi solo escribió un episodio de cinco páginas y por esa historia tiene más de trece reviews. Yo por otro lado desde el momento de la publicación de la conquista solo tengo doce. ¿Interesante no?. **

**Eso no es motivo para sentirse mal a mi entender. Pues a lo mejor no es una historia interesante para otros. Quizás deba empezar a escribir historias basadas en otras a ver si mi suerte cambia. Cualquiera que sea la razón, los pocos halagos que recibe la historia son suficientes. Escribo porque me gusta no por buscar reconocimiento. Escribo para alcanzar un medio de expresión y ser escuchado por esas personas que me importan y marcan mi vida de muchas formas. Porque después de la conquista de Aris muchas cosas han pasado. Muchas han cambiado. Nuevos conflictos. Nuevos retos. Nuevas esperanzas y razones para seguir viviendo. Como siempre prometí a los que leen la conquista faltan dos episodios mas para el final. De nuevo a todos los que leen les agradezco. Quizás nunca sepan lo mucho que significa para mí. Porque desde siempre no ha sido fácil encontrar a alguien que lea lo que escribo sin decir que es muy largo o se inventen alguna otra excusa. Espero que lo próximo en la conquista sea de su agrado y pues a los que todavía no han leído espero que les guste. No mataría dejar un review pero creo que ya pido mucho y es un privilegio que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. Por eso gracias…**

**Episodio 9**

**Cuando las palabras requieren acción.**

**Y la acción requiere violencia…**

**Para sobrevivir…**

**Para amar…**

**Para proteger…**

**Para buscar un sentido…**

**Para mantener el respeto…**

**O sencillamente para vengar…**

**Lo que hemos perdido…**

**Lo que nos han quitado y el dolor es demasiado fuerte…para pensar en el perdón…**

**Ema…**

¿Por qué lucho?. No he pensado en eso. Creo…porque es la tradición. ¿Qué más puedo hacer o me visualizas haciendo?. A ver mírame. No tengo muchas oportunidades de empleo. Al menos que sea andando con esta armadura para todos lados. Creo que lucho pues por respeto. Quitar esa marca que dice que soy un impedido. Un parasito… ¿entiendes?. Yo también quiero dejar mi marca en el mundo. No pasar desapercibido como mi hermano mayor. A el si deberías preguntarle. No creo que te tuviera una muy buena respuesta. Creo que lucho pues porque se lo debo a alguien. Me dio la oportunidad. Creyó en mi…a pesar de ser unos imbeciles…son mi familia y no puedo dejarlos. En el fondo creo que nadie más sacaría la cara por mí…así que yo no lucho por la humanidad. Aunque suene egoísta. Si ahora que lo pienso lo hago por mi familia. Y además…porque es divertido romperle el trasero a un dictador abusador o a alguna criatura de otra dimensión que no merece estar aquí. Lucho por el reto. Cada nuevo reto que supero es una nueva oportunidad que me dice…si Ema…no viniste a estar encerrado dando lastima. Existes con un propósito…existes para cambiar el mundo…

…¿De donde había sacado tanta rapidez?. No pudo hacer casi nada para esquivarlo. Relativamente tuvo que quedarse a esperar el golpe. Luego el impulso fue tal que paso mucho trabajo para controlarse y estabilizarse nuevamente. De nuevo no pudo hacer nada. Ema la agarro mirándola fijamente a través del visor verde de este. Queriendo ver sus ojos guardados detrás del visor azul de ella.

- Y dime ya que conoces tanto de mi ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?. Uno que sea corto por favor. Que no tengo buena memoria herede eso de mi tío…

-Puedes llamarme Ly si te parece…

Ly se desprendió de Ema tomando altura y lanzadole varias esferas de energía. Rápidamente Ema extendió la palma abierta de su palma izquierda entrando por esta las esferas de energía recargando con esto su armadura. No quería usar otros medios para esquivar los proyectiles energéticos. Si chocaban con el concreto podría herir a su tío y a Robert quienes todavía no se habían movido. Ema bajo ningún contexto quería demostrar preocupación por ello. Ly podría usar esto en su contra. Solo buscaba la manera de sacarla de este reducido lugar. Pero esta parecía entender la consternación de Ema y con rápido movimiento antes de que Ema pudiera reaccionar corto los cuatro cables del elevador. Los gruesos cables metálicos estaban tensados y al desprenderse salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones chocando con las paredes de concreto haciendo un ligero sonido y descendiendo a toda velocidad junto al ascensor.

-Me lleva…

Sin pensarlo dos veces olvidándose de la amenaza que tenía sobre el, Ema descendió poniendo sus turbinas al máximo agarrando dos de los cables del ascensor. Esperaba que su armadura tuviera la fortaleza. Al agarrarlas y ponerse hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de sus turbinas hacia abajo el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente. A pesar de llevar una armadura que le otorgaba muchas virtudes, la tensión creada en ambos brazos se hizo sentir. Primero vio una imagen en su visor de partes de su armadura donde redactaba el daño a ambas extremidades y como solo se podrían reparar si Ema dejaba de realizar tal esfuerzo. Otra alarma lo puso al pendiente. Ly no se quedaría de brazos cruzados desaprovechando esta oportunidad. Extendió sus manos hacia arriba emanando una brillante luz de esta. En su visor tenia el blanco asegurado. Confiada de que este seria su final apunto ambas manos hacia Ema saliendo un rayo azulado.

-Voy a lamentar esto después.

Ema sujeto los dos cables con su mano derecha escuchando como alarmas y advertencias se dibujaban rápidamente en su visor. Luego con la mano izquierda hizo un escudo plasma de color azul transparente que al chocar con el rayo enemigo crearon un gran destello de luz combinado con un estruendoso sonido y una vibración creada por la misma reacción. La luz que creaba todo aquello era un espectáculo que bajo circunstancias diferentes cualquier artista sensible diría que era muy hermoso. La intensidad del rayo de Ly aumentaba gradualmente. Parecía obsesionada con ponerle final tanto a Ema como al resto de sus familiares.

Sin medio de defensa el escudo de plasma de Ema se debilitaba a cada minuto. Miro hacia abajo por unos segundos, haciendo un acercamiento con su visor. Robert miraba la luz como un idiota. Sandy seguía en el mismo estado. Su pulso no había cambiado. Sangre lo rodeaba por todos lados. Sin duda un aspecto que nunca espero ver. Por la fuerza y la onda sonica creada las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse. Grietas que aumentaban de tamaño y profundidad solo decían que grandes pedazos de roca pronto se desprenderían. Para complicar más las cosas los dos gruesos cables metálicos que sujetaba empezaban a deslizarse poco a poco incluso cuando los aguantaba con toda la fuerza disponible.

Su escudo de plasma empezaba a debilitarse. Por fragmentos alrededor destellos del rayo plasma iónico de Ly pasaban chocando con las paredes lanzando escombros hacia abajo donde estaban Robert y Sandy. Al menos que su hermano despertara del letargo Ema no tenia en mente nada por hacer. Si soltaba los cables sus familiares caerían al vacío. Robert no se salvaría bajo ningún contexto y Sandy…no podía precisarlo.

De pronto en medio de la difícil situación un icono desconocido por Ema apareció en su visor. Era un icono con un nombre extraño en letras que Ema no entendía. ¿Acaso era un nuevo aviso o alguna nueva opción?. No estaba de humor para nueva advertencias de su armadura. Sin embargo el icono seguía insistiendo con un peculiar sonido que le reventaba la existencia a Ema. Sobresalía de todos los demás que ya le advertían sobre la acelerada perdida de energía tanto por el lado de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo como del escudo de plasma quien no aguantaría por mucho tiempo mas el agresivo rayo plasma iónico de Ly.

Los cables que sujetaba seguían zafándose de su mano poco a poco. Ema eligió mentalmente el icono amarillo viendo una viabilidad de opciones que no había visto antes.

_Rayo Omega diseñado para un disparo de presición._

_Rayo Omega 3 (recomendado)_

_Rayo Omega 6 consumirá demasiada energía. Análisis demuestra que el Omega 3 será mas que suficiente para causar considerables daños al oponente._

_Energía del escudo de plasma al 27 por ciento. Se requiere desición inmediata._

Hizo otra elección con su mente. Eligiendo el rayo Omega 3. Desde que tenía esta armadura nunca había visto tal cosa. Pero de algo debia funcionar para que su computadora llegara a esa conclusión y hasta el presente esta nunca se había equivocado. Se sintió emocionado de pronto en medio de la conmoción. Quien sabe que otras grandes sorpresas escondía su armadura que esperaban a salir en el momento indicado.

Dentro de su visor aparte de lo que ya veía apareció otra pequeña pantalla que lo acercaba a ver asombrosamente a Ly. La computadora le pidió que eligiera un blanco, llevando un detallado análisis de los aparentes puntos débiles de Ly. Quizás por eso se tomo tanto tiempo. Sin duda su armadura no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Podría elegir la cabeza. Pero el pensamiento de asesinarla…no lo creía posible. Eligio el área toraxica donde existía una diminuta área frontal y casi invisible donde la armadura no tenía la misma fortaleza. Ema no leyó las razones para esto. No tenía tiempo para eso.

En el centro de la mano extendida que creaba el escudo de plasma apareció una pequeña gema brillante de color verde. Entre lo azul del escudo de plasma se vio este punto verde que tomaba energía para el certero disparo. Todo sin que Ly pudiera detectarlo. En su visor solo se informaba sobre la energía creada por el escudo de plasma y como esta gradualmente desaparecía para llegar directamente a donde Ema.

Una pequeña imagen apareció en el visor de la misteriosa Ly. Un hombre con una túnica negra a quien no se le podía ver el rostro solo su perfilada nariz blanca y sus labios dijo lo siguiente:

-Te has durado mucho.

-Estoy a punto de cumplir la misión. Le advertí que este trío de estupidos nunca podría derrotarme.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...

En cuanto la imagen desapareció todo ocurrió muy rápido. Por un lado el escudo de plasma se desvaneció finalmente. El rayo plasma iónico de Ly lo impacto directamente. Partes de su armadura comenzaron a desmembrarse. Sus piernas, brazos, cabeza y pecho perdieron la primera parte del caparazón exoesqueletico que protegía a Ema. Pudo sentir el dolor en si mismo. Ahora su visor había cambiado a un color rojo diciéndole todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como si el no pudiera imaginárselo. Su armadura se desactivo. Partes electro neuronales que lo conectaban con el resto de su armadura fallaron instantáneamente. Lo que lo llevo a soltar finalmente los cables del ascensor que descendió rápidamente. No le quedo otra opción que ver aterrorizado como esto ocurría. Al mismo tiempo uno de los largos cables metálicos le brindo un fuerte latigazo en el rostro rompiendo parcialmente el cristal de su visor. Bajo otras circunstancias esto nunca pasaría. Aun se mantenía flotando. Pero sus turbinas perdieron potencia gradualmente. Hasta que por fin se apagaron y la gravedad que luchaba lo reclamo. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Caía al vacío entre escombros y chocando con las paredes golpeándose como un muñeco. No estaba solo.

El rayo Omega 3 trasvaso la armadura de Ly. Lo sintió casi en su pecho. Se quedo sin aire. Sufrió un suceso parecido al de Ema. Todavía estaba sorprendida. Su visor se puso rojo. Su rayo desapareció. La potencia en sus turbinas no era suficiente para mantenerla flotando. Era capaz de reparar casi cualquier daño en su armadura. Se creía invencible. Con una superioridad sobre su oponente. Le costaba pensar que a lo mejor estaba equivocada. Sin poder moverse dentro de su propia armadura y completamente conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo de repente se sintió asfixiada. No obstante ese era el menor de sus problemas. Al principio descendía lentamente. Viendo como Ema desaparecía en la oscuridad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus turbinas se desactivaran por completo y adquiriera velocidad. No le quedaba nada por hacer. Desconocía que seria lo próximo. Pero por otro lado podía imaginárselo.

_Graves fallos en el sistema_

_Irreparable pérdida de extremidades_

_No se puede asegurar supervivencia del sujeto._

_Peligro…peli…_

Ya los avisos no eran tan importantes para Ly. Con cada milésima de segundo adquiría más velocidad. Pero para Ly…este descenso hacia un abismo lucia como una eternidad. Era un final morboso. Inesperado. Y todavía era capaz de sonreír.

-Una hermosa manera de morir…

"Dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que quiere en la vida". Yo desde siempre se lo que he deseado. Soy capaz de decirlo. Ya no me acompleja demasiado. Además creo que todos se han hecho la idea para este tiempo. Lo que siempre he deseado…es ser normal…¿es acaso eso mucho pedir?...parece que si…

A gran velocidad el cuerpo inmóvil y deteriorado de Sandy empezo a elevarse. Lo mismo hizo el de Robert quien cerró sus ojos aparentemente inconciente. Todavía seguía en ese estado donde no sentía sumido en pensamientos. Consumido por el miedo o por alguna otra razón. Ema los podía ver flotando debido a la velocidad del descenso. Estaba a cierta distancia de ellos. Pasaba por puertas del elevador. Y después que el elevador paso por una vio como inmediatamente las puertas metálicas salieron expulsadas hacia la pared cayendo al vacío. Vio una diminuta estela roja y por un segundo pensó que su mente le jugaba una pesada broma. Sin embargo la exclamación siguiente era genuina:

-¡Wickmaaaaaaaaaan!.

El increíble Wickman quien había sido atrapado por Ly había escapado de alguna manera. A pesar de la ignorancia de Ema quien lo dejo como si este no valiera nada, aquí estaba el increíble Wickman quizás haciendo lo que sabia hacer mejor…sorprender.

Con notable esfuerzo tomo los dos cuerpos flotantes. Los agarro lo mejor que pudo y se adelanto a toda velocidad pasando por una puerta metálica rompiéndola con la fuerza del impulso generado. Desapareció por menos de un segundo. Apareciendo nuevamente casi en el preciso momento para sujetar a Ema. Existía una pequeña diferencia. Wickman quedo debajo de Ema y cuando quiso agarrarlo termino siendo golpeado por este. La armadura de Wickman nunca fue la mejor de todas. De hecho el se ofreció a utilizarla por nunca separarse de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Ema deseaba poder decirle algo. Desprenderlo de si mismo seguro de que no sobreviviría esta caída. Pudo ver los ojos negros de Wickman. No pudo notar el miedo.

Wickman no tenia la fuerza para llevarlo hacia una de las puertas metálicas. Tampoco tenía el tiempo. Por eso llevo su mano derecha en dirección al abismo concentrando toda la energía de su armadura para crear un rayo azulado brillante para alivianar la caída. La descarga tendría sus consecuencias. Ema las conocia muy bien…

-Maldito idiota…

El ascensor toco el fondo primero. Reventó liberando muchas partes metálicas. Gracias al rayo de Wickman la caída de ambos fue menos aparatosa. Ema logro protegerse cayendo encima de Wickman. Escombros caían a sus alrededores. Pero una inmensa pieza de concreto los impactaría directamente. Detrás también venia Ly. Con rápidos reflejos, Wickman movió a Ema de encima de el y apenas teniendo tiempo para levantarse creo un escudo de plasma que detuvo la pieza de concreto que complicaría las cosas. La armadura de Wickman no estaba preparada para tales hazañas. Ema lo sabía.

Con la mano derecha extendida el escudo de plasma de tonalidad azulada transparente aguantaba la pieza de concreto, una esfera de energía rojiza se formaba en la mano izquierda de Wickman.

-¡A este truco le llamo el Wickman (desaparece el escudo de plasma e inmediatamente es remplazado por la esfera de energía rojiza impactando la pieza de concreto) Coooomet Punch!.

La pieza de concreto se vio abordada súbitamente por un aura rojiza brillante que desintegro la pieza de concreto instantáneamente. Ly encontró el fondo muy cerca de Wickman creando una ola de polvo y escombros combinados con un ligero temblor. Wickman que apenas se mantenía de pie salio expulsado hacia una pared muy cercana llena de piezas metálicas del ascensor destruido. Ema se vio cegado por unos instantes. Gritaba el nombre de Wickman con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el eco de su voz era uno muy diminuto. Estaba atrapado dentro de su propia armadura. Que solo le proporcionaba el oxigeno y la protección necesaria del ambiente lleno de bacterias y gérmenes al cual Ema no estaba preparado. Semi sepultado Wickman movió pieza metálicas que le impedían el movimiento. Respiraba agitado. Su armadura no le permitía respirar. El casco protector se veía con cables que sobresalían y algunas partes al descubierto. Igual suerte corría el resto de su armadura. Intento levantarse. Pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo no le permitía movimiento alguno salvo el de arrastrarse. Hasta eso probo ser un penoso proceso. Una pieza metálica con filo suficiente había penetrado su débil armadura. Fue en el momento que se estrello Ly. Había llegado a su costado izquierdo. Por donde emanaba sangre y los rudimentarios sistemas de su armadura no podrían mantenerlo vivo por mucho tiempo. No obstante el secreto de esta armadura fue la primordial razón por la cual ese primer diseño fue descartado. La armadura consumía energía astral del individuo. Esto llevado a los límites podría causarle la muerte. Y Wickman conocedor de los riesgos pero no diestro con sus habilidades astrales. Sabía muy en el fondo que lo que estaba haciendo le costaría su vida. Hizo un juramento una vez. De proteger a su amigo hasta las ultimas consecuencias. ¿Pero por que lo hacia?. Ema con los años probó ser un frío ser humano que detestaba tener a Wickman a su lado. ¿Por qué esta fidelidad después de que Ema lo dejara a su suerte algunas horas atrás?.

Arrastrándose Wickman puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Ema. Este pudo sentirlo y exaltado dentro de la armadura gritaba su nombre. Ahora si Wickman pudo escucharlo. Acomodándose mejor cerca de Ema, reviso su herida. Perdía sus fuerzas gradualmente y sentía un escalofrío correrle por todo su cuerpo. El dolor había sido remplazado por un cansancio indomable. Ganas de descansar. El pensamiento de la muerte fue sustituido con recuerdos de su amistad. La única familia que conocia era Ema, sus hermanos, sus tíos…su abuelo. Quedo huérfano cuando muy pequeño. Y en la infancia Ema no era de esta manera. Soñaban juntos con volar algún día. Surcar los cielos. Dominarlos con sus sueños. Ser libres. De todo sufrimiento. De todo obstáculo. De toda lastima.

Ema pudo ver el cable color gris metálico que Wickman acomodaba en su armadura. Le estaba pasando energía. Pasaron segundos para que la computadora de Ema empezara a funcionar nuevamente y moviera sus extremidades lentamente. Todavía no podía levantarse. Pero si podía hablar.

-¡Will maldito estupido pendejo!. ¡¿Qué te quieres matar?!.

Ema escucho la risa de Wickman tras la ironía en esas palabras.

_Sistema en funcionamiento condicionado. Se registran daños severos. Reparaciones de emergencia detenidas para conservar energía._

_Baterías recargadas al 35 por ciento_

_Funcionamiento moderado._

Se levanto despacio. Se tambaleo en varias ocasiones hasta que por fin recobro el control. Sonreía dentro de su armadura. Se volteo hacia Wickman. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho. Un nudo ahogado en su garganta. Escuchaba su respiración pausada. Veía la sangre que salía por su herida.

-Will…

Rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado. Sin saber que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue transferirle de su propia energía que de por si no era mucha. Estaba desesperado. No quería ver a su amigo morir…si…su amigo. No recordaba haberlo llamado de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Solía insultarlo comúnmente y lo último que hizo…recordarlo lo obligaba aun más a querer salvarlo. Wickman puso sus manos en su casco indicando que quería quitárselo. Ema lo ayudo. Su rostro era de piel oscura. Pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color. Por su boca escupía sangre.

-¡Aguanta Will te sacare de aquí!.

-No Ema.

Wickman hablaba pausadamente. Cada suspiro era uno menos. Cada palabra debia ser contada.

-Escu…cha…me…debes…de…de…jarme…

-¡Noo!. ¡No voy a dejarte aquí como un perro!.

-Hay…una…bom…ba…inten…te…pe..pe..ro…no…pude…Ema…gracias

-¡No hables así negro imbecil!. ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí!.

Wickman sujeto a Ema fuertemente obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Le brindo una sonrisa envuelta en sangre.

-Gracias…por…por…ser…mi…ami…go…la…bom…bom…

Sus ojos se vieron desorbitados. El brillo que existía indicio de una persona con vida se esfumo. Su mano toco el suelo lleno de escombros y peligrosos metales. Wickman había muerto. Ema siguió llamándolo. Le grito. Sacudió su cuerpo. Reconoció que su amigo había muerto por salvarlo. Luego le brindo la ironía de agradecerle por su amistad cuando el lo trataba como basura. Dentro de su armadura se escuchaban los sollozos. Luego el grito de frustración. Se levanto tambaleándose. Golpeando lo que tenía a su paso. Escucho una débil voz. Arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de su amigo fallecido, levanto el rostro en dirección a la voz que escuchaba.

-Todo lo que queremos nunca se queda con nosotros…es como una maldición…una maldición. Hasta muy tarde nos damos cuenta…

Semi sepultada en los escombros y piezas metálicas Ly hablaba para si misma. Del abdomen hacia abajo estaba sepultada sin capacidad de moverse. Si su armadura se encontrara en perfecto estado la historia seria diferente. Se notaba su respirar forzado. Su brazo izquierdo completamente inutilizado. El brazo derecho parecía tener todavía algún tipo de movimiento y Ly realizaba inútiles esfuerzos por quitarse los escombros de encima. Pocos segundos después se dio por vencida. Ema se acerco a ella. Entendía que era su culpa todo esto que estaba pasando. La muerte de su amigo. Se acerco a ella dispuesto a eliminarla. Con una extraña sensación corriéndole por sus manos. Como si estuviera a segundos de convertirse en un asesino.

-Termina con mi vida de una manera honorable Barón rojo. Le pidió la misteriosa Ly. Nunca tuve muchas ganas de vivir de cualquier forma. Tienes a mucha gente que se preocupa por ti…aprovéchalos. Cuídalos. Un día puedes perderlos…un día pueden desaparecer sin explicación. Dejando solo la culpa como sentimiento. Estuve en tantas otras ocasiones y cuando mas me necesitaban…

La voz de Ly débil de por si, ahora se escuchaba quebrantada. A punto del llanto. Es por eso que guardo silencio y solo se veía su forzada manera de buscar oxigeno. Lo hacia ya por el propio instinto del cuerpo. Si fuera por ella habría detenido su respiración para acabar con su vida hace tiempo. Irónicamente todavía no tenía el valor para hacer eso. Prefería hundirse en esas culpas desconocidas. Que la atormentaban. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose muy cansada. Esperando el impacto de algún rayo plasma iónico de Ema. Era lo menos que este podría hacer. También Ly se daba cuenta de la enorme perdida que exigía venganza. Pero en vez de eso se escucho otra cosa. Sintió su cuerpo más liviano gradualmente. Su pecho ya no se sentía tan oprimido como antes. Abrió sus ojos lentamente llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?. Pregunto Ly no creyéndose lo que le tocaba ver.

Ema sacaba los escombros y piezas metálicas para que Ly pudiera moverse. Por unos segundos se quedo callado hasta que agarro a Ly por un brazo sosteniéndola fuertemente. Le paso el brazo derecho por la cintura, para luego pasarse el brazo izquierdo de ella por el cuello agarrándolo con su brazo izquierdo. En otras circunstancias esta se hubiera zafado. Nunca se imaginaria estar al lado de su enemigo con quien lucho hasta hace algunos minutos. Pero no podía moverse. Estaba inutilizada dentro de esta armadura por lo que no tenía muchas opciones. Con el orgullo que todavía conservaba se motivo a preguntar nuevamente:

-¿Qué haces?.

Antes de elevarse con la ayuda de sus turbinas Ema miro por última vez el cuerpo de Wickman. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Pero era lo bueno de llevar un casco protector. Las expresiones nunca eran vistas. A pesar de lo que quebrantado que estaba en su interior, todavía conservaba su compostura diciéndole a Ly con gruesa voz:

-Existe una diferencia entre tú y yo. Quizás tú me hubieras matado sin pensarlo. Pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Soy un pacifista y como tal mi deber es proteger antes de matar. Ya no eres un adversario para mí. Solo alguien que necesita mi ayuda.

-¡Yo no necesito tu lastima!. ¡Me ofendes manchas mi honor con esas palabras!. ¡Si salvas mi vida estaré atada a ti hasta saldar mi deuda!. ¡¿Qué peor ofensa o maldición que esa?!.

Ema la miro de soslayo. Lo que le hacia falta ahora era otra cola. Supo aprovecharse de la situación.

-Entonces cuando salgamos de aquí serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. Mientras tanto debes obedecerme. Dime que es este lugar, quien lo controla, cuales son las intenciones y que es eso de que existe una bomba. No te olvides de decirme como puedo encontrarla y desactivarla.

-¡Prefiero la muerte!.

-¿Eso significa que prefieres manchar tu honor al no querer pagarle la deuda al que te salvo la vida?.

Ema no sabia de que demonios estaba hablando. Sin embargo necesitaba la ayuda de esta mujer quien quiera que esta fuera y mientras mas información obtuviera mejor.

-Tendré entonces que hacerlo de otra forma.

Un cable metálico de color gris salio de la muñeca izquierda de Ema. Todavía sujetando a Ly fuertemente, Ema coloco el cable en uno de los portales de información y energía instalados a través de la armadura de Ly. Su computadora le había dicho antes que esta era una copia perfecta y hasta más adelantada de su propia armadura. Por lo tanto sabía donde encontraría lo necesario.

-¿Qué haces?. Pregunto Ly. ¿Quieres robarte mis archivos?. Si tan solo pudiera…

-¿Es así la manera en que le sirves a quien te salva la vida?...

Ly prefirió quedarse callada. En ese momento Ema empezó a elevarse no queriendo abusar mucho de sus turbinas. Aparte de tener poca energía y no saber que le esperaba, sus turbinas tenían serias averías y desconocía como estas se mantenían en funcionamiento. Mejor era decir que no sabia como su armadura completa continuaba funcionando.

Llego rápidamente donde estaban su tío y su hermano. Acomodo a Ly a una pared sentada en el piso, desconectado el cable después de descargar rápidamente la información. Era tanta que no sabia por donde pensar. Pero por sus impulsos mentales, su computadora podía reconocer lo más importante y necesario para la sobre vivencia. Se acerco a Robert primero. Tirado boca abajo continuaba inconciente. Aparte de tener el rostro y parte de su ropa manchada de aceite su condición era relativamente normal. Hasta que le diera la gana de despertar claro. Ema no perdió el tiempo en intentarlo. Por eso corrió hacia Sandy. A pesar de no seguir expidiendo sangre de su cuerpo las heridas horrendas que Ema había visto continuaban frescas. Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo con los ojos abiertos desorbitados. Su pulso era casi imperceptible. Ema casi dudo quizás por la misma desesperación que su tío estuviera vivo. Pero su computadora corrió el mismo examen en varias ocasiones obteniendo el mismo resultado. Se concentro el lugar en donde estaba. Era un corredor amplio. Para ambos lados no se aproximaba nadie. De hecho el lugar estaba demasiado desierto para ser cierto. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie hubiera aparecido a su encuentro todavía?.

-No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Pensó Ema rápidamente.

Se aproximo a Robert queriendo despertarlo. En la condición que estaba su armadura no podría cargar a ambos. Necesitaba conservar toda la energía posible hasta que encontrara una fuente para recargarse. Mientras mas le gritaba a su hermano y lo golpeaba en el rostro este parecía estar en una coma forzada. Ly observaba en silencio. Levanto la vista hacia una puerta metálica distante. Este lugar era un laberinto. Parecía no acabarse nunca. Los mapas que Ema observaba no guardaban sentido. Quizás ni para la misma Ly. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…alguna otra fuerza del exterior debia estar involucrada. La idea le vino como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Magia…

Sintió la misma sensación de Ly. Alguien se aproximaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar el suelo empezó a estremecerse. La puerta metálica se abrió. Las luces que alumbraban el lugar eran tenues y mantenían las cosas en algunos lugares en la penumbra. No obstante Ema pudo observar a este hombre claramente. Era un simple hombre de inmenso tamaño. Casi siete pies de estatura. Su vestimenta era un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color. Su piel trigueña. Su rostro áspero y de pocos amigos. Gruesos músculos y caja toraxica. Su pelo largo negro y su caminar lento. Pausado pero decidido. Cuando vio a Ema alzo ambos brazos como en señal de victoria. Levanto un crujido bestial. Para luego decir:

-¡Kali!.

Era como si alguien conociera cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo de sus familiares y los del mismo. No parecía un adversario muy temido. No contaba con armas. De cualquier forma Ema no se atrevía a subestimarlo.

-Escúchame Barón Rojo. Sentencio Ly de pronto. No tienes oportunidad contra esta bestia. Huye mientras puedas.

-Y dejar a mi familia…o dejarte a ti a quien tengo que proteger…no lo creo.

-No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Exclamo Ly con conmovida voz.

Ema quien estaba de espaldas a esta volteo su rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos llegaron a encontrarse. Por un minuto Ly llego a pensar ver mas allá de visor que cubría sus ojos. Dicen que las miradas dicen más que las palabras. No sabia porque o de donde surgía este repentino sentimiento. Pero Ly se sintió segura. ¿Cómo alguien que ella ni siquiera conocia estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ella?. De seguro lo hacia por sus familiares no por ella. Era su forma de pensar para no llegar a la conclusión de que algo tan imposible como esto pudiera estar ocurriendo en su vida.

-Soy un pacifista Ly. Añadió Ema. Proteger la vida de los demás es para lo que fui entrenado…

Teniendo a este gigante cada vez mas cerca, Ema no se disponía a perder su tiempo. Por eso preparo su rayo plasma iónico apuntándole con su mano derecha. Cuando se disponía a disparar, tuvo una reacción diferente a la esperada. La gema en la palma de su mano creo una pequeña explosión reventando la delicada pieza de cristal. Una alarma seguida de un peculiar aviso apareció en su visor.

_Sistemas de defensa primarios averiados. _

_Turbinas averiadas._

_Daños irreparables por falta de energía._

-¡Me cago en la leche!.

Acoplado a su espalda Ema saco un palo metálico que se extendió hasta que pudo agarrarlo en ambas manos. Hizo varias maniobras con este demostrando su habilidad y poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no uso esto. Alguien me enseño que tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Con un imponente enemigo en frente. Con su armadura falta de energía y sin las habilidades que tenia al principio todo lo que a Ema le quedaba es confiar en las pocas artes marciales aprendidas como medio de defensa en caso de que una situación como esta ocurriera. Cierto era que era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. De nuevo pensó que era observado y se trataba de alguien que intentaba llevarlos hasta el límite. O quizás poseía una mórbida mente. Ema lo averiguaría de una forma u otra…incluso si tenia que sacrificar su vida en el proceso.

-Esta va por ti Will…

Y lanzando un grito de guerra corrió hacia su oponente…

'**Todo sigue saliendo a la perfección. Veamos que puede hacer el inútil de la familia…cada minuto solo se retrasan lo suficiente para continuar con mis planes…de conquistar la tierra inmunda de esta inferior y estupida especie. Pero primero debo eliminar a los únicos que pueden hacerme frente…la maldita liga pacifista…"**

La vista se perdía. Al querer mirar hacia arriba era imposible pensar que existiera un lugar de tan gran altura. Sin duda una obra de arte. El rompecabezas de cualquier arquitecto o ingeniero. ¿Cómo era posible que un lugar como este existiera debajo de la tierra sumergido a incontables pies por debajo del mar?. Donde la presión causada por la profundidad imposibilitaba que cualquier submarino moderno se aproximara. Tampoco nadie en su sano juicio se tomaría el riesgo.

La instalación secreta como ya se sabe estaba oculta por debajo de la superficie. Su localización era desconocida, incluso para los millares de Licántropos y humanos comunes que trabajaban en esta. Era de una perfecta forma circular que se elevaba a más de mil pies de altura. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible una excavación tan profunda en un lugar tan difícil y para colmo inaccesible?. Cristales reforzados mostraban cada nivel. Eran muchos los laberintos, pasillos y hasta el mas experimentado podría perderse con facilidad. Era cierto también que la gran parte de estos pasillos no conducían a ningún lugar. Eran parte de una ilusión óptica. Quizás pensando en posibles invasores buscaba con esto confundirlos. Esta edificación de paredes de concreto reforzado con gigantescas columnas de acero se elevaba hasta una gran puerta circular de color gris. Todos se imaginaban que pasaría cuando abriera esa puerta. El agua invadiría todo el centro de la instalación, reclamando en cierta manera el terreno invadido por el hombre. Cualquiera que no encontrara el debido refugio requerido la pasaría muy mal. Nada mas la fuerza con la que el agua oceánica entraría seria suficiente para causarle la muerte. Sin embargo esa no era la idea. Porque en el centro de esta instalación encontrándose todavía bajo la supervisión de ingenieros que realizaban los últimos ajustes se hallaba un arma peligrosa. Un inmenso cohete pintado de negro con insignias desconocidas, pero entre las mas notables…una serpiente de color verde con extrañas inscripciones.

Secciones de este todavía se encontraban abiertas. Plataformas se hallaban adheridas al mismo, en las cuales entraba y salía personal. Los últimos ajustes estaban a solo horas de finalizarse. Estos trabajadores tenían una peculiaridad. Se movían como sonámbulos. No hablaban solo lo necesario y lo que tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Parecían hormigas. En los ojos de la mayoría se notaban visibles ojeras. Hasta signos de mal nutrición. Sus rostros eran pálidos y sus ojos desorbitados. Mirando a un punto fijo sin expresión solo moviéndose realizando el trabajo realizado. ¿Acaso alguien se había apoderado de su mente?.

Por donde quiera que pasaba este hombre todos se detenían a hacerle reverencia. El ignoraba las mismas por su enaltecida posición. Se notaba que era alguien importante. Seguido muy de cerca por una mujer de piel trigueña, pelo suelto lacio despeinado de color negro. Sus ojos combinados con su figura emanaban sensualidad y furia al mismo tiempo. Una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar en cualquier instante. La espada japonesa que portaba daba testimonio de eso. Al lado de la mujer estaba el otro guardaespaldas si se le puede llamar de esa manera. Andaba sin ningún tipo de arma notable. Solo un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su físico era robusto, de piel blanca, abundante pelo negro y mirada inexpresiva. No denotaba tanta rabia contra algo como la mujer. Es mas parecía preguntarse que papel jugaba el en todo esto.

Al hombre que seguían estos dos individuos no le sobraba también este único aire misterioso. Vestía una túnica negra que llegaba al suelo. Su rostro cubierto con una capucha del mismo color. Por debajo de su cintura un símbolo verde con una serpiente. Idéntica a la usada en el cohete que se preparaba.

Entraron a un amplio salón. Estaba lleno de sofisticadas computadoras, mapas de trayectoria y planos detallados del cohete. La veintena de personas en el lugar hizo reverencia inmediatamente y en cuando el hombre a quien se la brindaban se movió ellos siguieron trabajando callados. A la mujer siempre le disgustaba todo esto. Esa gente no sabía el futuro que les esperaba. Eran esos momentos en los cuales ella se preguntaba si no terminaría de la misma manera. Uno de los científicos se acerco a los recién llegados. Sin mirar al misterioso caballero le dijo de manera pausada casi como si lo estuvieran obligando:

-Mi señor el "exterminador" estará listo en tres horas. Después de eso estará a su dispocisión para cuando desee el lanzamiento para ponerle fin a nuestra especie…

El caballero se quedo callado por unos segundos. Incómodos para quienes estaban detrás de el. Luego se escucho el sonido de una leve risa. Al caballero que solo se le notaba la nariz y la boca, hablo con una voz gruesa y penetrante. Solo ayudaba a darle ese aire de superioridad y miedo.

-Has servido de algo. Después de todo.

-Y le serviría nuevamente mi señor.

-Puedo imaginármelo. Siempre y cuando gobierne tu débil mente. No importa…pasaras a las paginas de la historia. Si es que yo quiero que alguno de ustedes seres inferiores sean recordados.

A este punto el caballero camino hacia el cristal que tenia de frente. Despacio. Con serenidad. Parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera sus pasos podían escucharse. Así contemplo el cohete. Se pudieron notar sus ojos marrones claros. Por momentos aparentaban ser verdes. Una sonrisa endemoniada se dibujo en su rostro. Una que nadie pudo notar. A su lado continuaban los que simulaban ser sus seguidores. Cualquier cosa menos personas de confianza. Se acordó de ellos y de que sus últimas palabras los pondrían en duda. Debia manejar todas las fichas con recelo. Miro primero a la mujer.

-No pienses mal mi querida Francoise. Todo esta saliendo a la perfección. Tu venganza pronto se vera realizada.

-No confió en ti Casiano. Inquirió Francoise quedamente. Pero yo no tengo razones para vivir. Solo deseo mi venganza. Una oportunidad con ese desgraciado.

-No me atrevo a preguntar porque lo odias tanto. De seguro mi estimado Kali se encargara de todos ellos.

-Tú no los conoces. Interfirió el hombre. No conoces a los Henríquez muy bien para pensar que ese gigante puede detenerlos. Mucho a menos a Sandy…lo he visto enfrentarse a cosas que ni te imaginas. Creo que es nuestra responsabilidad enfrentarlos.

-¿Se te olvida a que se especializaba Sandy joven Daniel?. A matar a Licántropos como tu. Que quieras venganza por la muerte de tu hermana no significa que cometas una estupidez.

-¿Y que me asegura a mi que nos mataras de cualquier forma?. ¿Qué todos los de mi especie serán llevados al exterminio Héctor Javier Casiano de Slytherin?. Respóndeme…tú que te crees que sabes tanto de la familia, de la liga…de los duques…

Daniel se noto sulfurado. Era un insulto hablarle de esta manera al conocido como Héctor. Un claro sacrilegio. En el tiempo que habían durado juntos muchos habían pagado el precio por tal ofensa. Francoise pensó lo peor. Siempre en su mente circulaba el pensamiento de que pronto llegaría su final. Pero no pensó que seria por la culpa de este boca floja. Héctor se quito su capucha. Acto que no se realizaba muy a menudo. Solo cuando deseaba enfrentar a alguien directamente. Así miro a Daniel directamente a los ojos. Este pudo sentir la fuerza de su mirada y sin dejar notar ningún tipo de expresión por fuera por dentro su corazón latía con rapidez. Un raro nerviosismo lo inundaba. Este hombre era impredecible. El autor de todo lo que los rodeaba y sobre todo…era un experto mago. Con esta simple mirada podría exterminarlo. Acabar su existencia. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

-Yo se mas de lo que tu te imaginas. Mas de lo que te han dicho en toda tu insignificante vida Daniel. Yo soy parte de la descendencia perdida de los duques. Porque te acuerdas muy bien del duque Henríquez de Drakovia. Pero no del duque Casiano de Slytherin. Lo que le hizo a mi gente en conjunto con los de Gerudo. Porque ninguno es inocente. Solo porque no nos entendían Nos llamaron raros…fenómenos, aberraciones.

Como si ellos fueran ángeles caídos del cielo…todo por el desdichado poder. No puedes hablarme a mi de miedo…mucho menos…de odio. No puedes hablarme a mi de sufrimiento…porque no sabes lo que es eso todavía. La próxima vez que tengas ganas de desatar tu furia a mí no me alces la voz…porque si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho. Siéntete privilegiado de que estas a mi lado y ser parte de la historia. De la restauración del mundo. Licántropo imbecil. (Mira a Francoise) ¿Tienes algo que aportar?.

Francoise volteo el rostro sin decir nada.

-Así esta mejor. Exclamo Héctor con pasmosa tranquilidad en su voz.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no nos mataras a nosotros?. Se atrevió todavía a preguntar Daniel.

-Siempre y cuando hagas las cosas bien no tengo porque desistir de tus servicios…al menos que aparezca alguien mejor que tu claro. Así que asegúrate de que no me aburras y de que no tengas competencia Daniel.

El solo significado de saber que le decía Héctor con esas palabras dejo a Daniel mudo. Hacia lo posible por no dejar expresar lo que posiblemente pasaba por su mente. Pero las facciones de su rostro lo traicionaban. Héctor regreso a ponerse la capucha. Sintió una presencia que conocia muy bien. Sin embargo no comento nada. Lo estaban observando y tenia a los dos sujetos exactamente donde los quería.

-Ya era hora… pensó Héctor caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Francoise y Daniel quisieron seguirlo pero este los detuvo diciéndole:

-Pueden descansar esta vez. Este es una asunto particular que debo atender solo. Si me disculpan.

Y sin decir mayor palabra abandono el salón ante las miradas perplejas de sus seguidores predilectos. Daniel iba a decir algo. Pero se acordó de que este hombre tenía un increíble oído. Ya se había metido en bastantes problemas. De nuevo Francoise miro el gigantesco cohete. Observo a las personas esclavizadas de mente que tendrían un futuro incierto. El de ella tampoco estaba definido. Pero hace mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de que este fuera uno alentador. Eran esos lapsos de tiempo que sentía una ansiedad en su pecho. Esa extraña ansiedad que ocurre antes de alguna prueba, suceso importante, hasta cuando se esta enamorado…pero también ocurre como un llamado alterno de nuestra conciencia. Por fuera parecemos estar seguros. Conocemos lo que deseamos. Pero muy dentro de nosotros sabemos muy bien que posiblemente esa no sea la manera correcta. Dentro de nosotros no somos victimas de la inseguridad. Si no de la pregunta: ¿vale la pena seguir con todo esto?. ¿Por qué cuantas veces hemos intentado ser héroes y fracasamos?. ¿Cuántas veces prometemos ayudar y complicamos mas las cosas?. ¿Cuántas veces somos egoístas y solo nos preocupamos por nuestros propios intereses no por el bienestar de los demás?. En ocasiones no se sabe el camino correcto. Pero se toma de cualquier manera a pesar de la tormenta que posiblemente se aproxima. No es por masoquismo. Tampoco porque nos guste el sufrimiento. Es todo lo contrario. Porque se desconoce la razón de nuestra existencia. Porque le tememos a la soledad. Porque nuestra conciencia también nos dicta que debemos hacer lo correcto y ayudar incluso cuando nos pongamos en riesgo nosotros. Porque donde todos ven oscuridad y desconsuelo, algunos todavía se atreven a ver esperanza. Una solución, un escape. Porque la felicidad es como la libertad…cuesta trabajo. Y porque la luz siempre esta al final del túnel. Esta en nosotros perdernos en la oscuridad o luchar…hasta el final…

**))' **

**Dedicado a Alba. Ella intento luchar pero no sabia como. Ella intento ser entendida. Pero nuestra familia solo ve un lado de la historia y ella termino siendo la mala. Cuando quisimos ayudarla…solo querían torturarla. La quería de vuelta…pero ¿con que motivo?. Nadie era capaz de escucharla…ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Ya los Henríquez le habían hecho mucho daño. Era la única memoria que tenia de nosotros. El daño que uno le había hecho. Ya no había forma de que conociera otro rostro de nuestra familia…Por eso tuvo que irse. Es nuestra culpa que ella quiera regresar a su vida de soledad y unos cuantos idiotas mal interpreten las cosas. Es nuestra culpa que seamos tan vacíos, indiferentes, egoístas, estupidos, crueles y sobre todo...hipócritas. Es nuestra culpa que unos cuantos vivan de la apariencia. Es nuestra culpa que unos profesen algo que cuando llega el momento de practicar se hacen de la vista larga… Es sencillamente nuestra culpa. Espero que a mi familia le quede esto en su conciencia. A una buena muchacha que le han hecho mucho daño y termino generalizándonos a todos. Cuando necesitaba ayuda solo le dieron la espalda. Espero que les quede en la conciencia, que dejen de ser tan ciegos he idiotas. Porque eso es lo que son todos…unos idiotas ciegos inútiles. Porque no es decirlo es practicarlo. No es practicarlo es que salga del corazón y saber cuando un alma necesita ayuda… Espero que les quede en la conciencia…porque a mi…ya me quedo en la mía… Yo no quiero ser parte de una familia así…de verdad que no…**


	10. Chapter 10

…**Primera parte del ultimo episodio…**

**1**

"Demonios"

…Los demonios son seres despiadados. Ángeles parte del ejército de Dios hace milenios atrás. Quizás desde el principio de la creación. No les importa la especie humana. Los llamados hijos de Dios. Seres egoístas. Llenos de odio. Siempre piensan que fueron ellos los primeros en llegar. Los primeros creados por Dios. Envidian al ser humano. Por su libertad. La capacidad que tienen para hacer los que les plazca. Para luego pagar las consecuencias. Por eso los llenan de tentaciones. Porque al final los humanos debido a su falta de conocimiento son seres estupidos. Infantiles. Preocupados por lo material. Sin saber que no pertenecen a la dimensión en la que se encuentran. Que duraran años insignificantes. Años que para Dios no significan nada debido a que el tiempo no existe para este.

…Nunca se sabe cuando un demonio atacara. Nunca se sabe cuando regresaran. Buscando almas. Buscando venganza. Deseando la total destrucción de la humanidad. Así cuando los demonios invaden la tierra de los duques lo hacen sin ningún motivo específico. Nublan el cielo con sus cuerpos negros, rostros desfigurados, ojos rojizos, dientes afilados y separados dispuestos a masacrar cualquier humano que tengan en frente. No faltan sus enormes alas de murciélago. Armaduras al estilo romano. Y algunos armados con espadas y escudos de sus tiempos de ángeles. Quien diría que seres tan horripilantes fueron una vez emisarios de paz y amor. Porque la mayoría desciende de la rebelión existente en contra de Dios. Llevan entonces desde el comienzo de la humanidad reservando ese odio. Ese único rencor deseoso de venganza. Nunca vienen organizados. Solo lo hicieron una vez y ahora que su líder fue encarcelado en un lugar peor que el mismo infierno, desde entonces los demonios que atacan la tierra de los duques, representan una amenaza pero no un temor que ponga en total peligro la existencia o estilo de vida hasta el presente…

…Leonardo recupero su sentido normal. Todavía se sentía agobiado por extrañas sensaciones. Muy dentro de si mismo sabía que sus hijos corrían peligro. Eso no era todo. Le acompañaba este raro presentimiento. Como si le faltara algo por ver. Como si algo más estuviera por ocurrir. Lo sentía en el viento. Seguir una tradición cada vez que llegaba a este lugar lo obligaba a notar algunos cambios. El no sabía la manera correcta de explicarlos. Tampoco que alguna vez se hubiera tomado el tiempo en hacerlo. Lo tildarían de loco.

Incluso el brillo del sol era diferente. Tal si el ambiente estuviera dando una advertencia a su manera. Entonces vio una larga manada de pájaros volando mientras hacían peculiares ruidos. No eran cantos normales. No aparentaban estar volando con tanta prisa cotidianamente. A la distancia los aullidos de perros y otros animales domésticos. Era tanto el sonido que causaba que diferenciarlos era sencillo. De pronto Leonardo se sintió inseguro. Un escalofrió le corrió por todo el cuerpo que le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba convencido de que algo pasaría en cualquier instante. A pesar de esa constante inseguridad que sentía se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Percatándose de los cambios en los alrededores. Quería ser el primer espectador. No quería perderse nada.

Un fuerte temblor repentino hizo que por poco perdiera el balance. El temblor de tierra dejaba grietas en los muros y este parecía no tener fin. Leonardo creía saber de que se trataba todo esto. Empezó a ver figuras en el cielo. Primero contó una veintena. Luego fueron multiplicándose cada vez más a una velocidad increíble. Hasta el punto de cubrir el sol y nublar el día como si fuera un día de lluvia. La hermosura del día no duraría por mucho. Nubes negras hicieron acto de presencia tapando el sol oscureciéndolo todo. En cuestión de minutos las miles de figuras que volaban haciendo ruidos grotescos y escalofriantes se camuflageaban con las nubes. Añadiéndose mas tarde relámpagos y truenos de un volumen alto y ensordecedor. Lo suficiente para estremecer los oídos y obligar a tapárselos casi por instinto.

-Demonios…

Flechas con fuego empezaron a surcar por los aires buscando capturar a uno de los invasores. Ya estaban preparados por si algo como esto ocurría. Sin embargo era muy raro que demonios tuvieran tanto poder. Para cambiar el aspecto del día y causar tantos cambios climatológicos. Por consiguiente era fácil darse cuenta que estos no eran los demonios a los cuales los soldados de esta tierra estaban acostumbrados. Campanas empezaron a escucharse por todos lados. Así como trompetas de aviso. Gritos de gente a la distancia y miles de demonios seguían saliendo sin nadie darse cuenta. Leonardo pudo darse cuenta de la trampa. Ahí parado donde estaba sin temerle a estas criaturas (o al menos eso parecía) notaba como la visibilidad se hacia cada vez mas pobre. Sobre las casas, las murallas de la fortaleza y demás sectores de la población, especialmente el cielo; una densa neblina negra cubría todo con notable rapidez. Silenciosa y asesina las distracciones eran tantas para darse cuenta de este acontecimiento. Y aunque se dieran cuenta no existía mucho que pudieran hacer.

La neblina expedía un fuerte olor a azufre. Salía de las mismas calderas del infierno. Los temblores continuaban y fracturas en la tierra seguían apareciendo. Por estas salía la neblina que en realidad era al parecer un humo misterioso que provenía de las profundidades. Al pasar muy cerca del cuerpo se sentía un cambio en la temperatura. Como si se estuviera debajo de un sol de verano en pleno medio día. Usando sus habilidades de controlar el viento Leonardo creo un escudo para que la neblina estuviera a distancia. Era una trampa mortal. La confusión causada por el súbito ataque, la falta de visibilidad y los demonios atacando por todos lados y para colmo el calor sofocante que al entrar en conjunto con el esfuerzo realizado por el individuo en cuestión, lo cansaría mas rápido, le quitaría las habilidades de pensar claramente…lo llevaría a la desesperación. No estos no eran demonios normales. Alguien los estaba controlando. Leonardo corrió hacia adentro del castillo. O básicamente floto usando sus habilidades y creando una corriente de aire en sus pies.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta por reflejos miro hacia arriba rápidamente para percatarse de una figura negra que descendía con una lanza en mano, lanzándosela con inhumana velocidad. Como en sus tiempos de juventud Leonardo dio una voltereta hacia atrás evadiendo el proyectil, pasando la escalera y cayendo en la pasto nuevamente con suavidad. Estaba desarmado. Pero los sentía muy cerca. La neblina cada vez nublándole más la visión. El esfuerzo que realizaba porque esta no lo arropara. El esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo la neblina queriendo cubrirlo. Hizo el intento de ingresar nuevamente al castillo. Pero esto solo fue un pensamiento. Porque lanzas venían de todos lados y el las esquivaba, sintiendo un demonio que se aproximaba por su espalda y tomando una de las lanzas de de color plata que se incrustaban en la tierra. Recibió al atacante con la lanza, sintiendo como esta se clavaba en su pecho y por el impulso con el cual volaba la bestia Leonardo se vio impulsado hacia atrás. Cayendo el demonio casi encima del, Leonardo sabia que bajo cualquier contexto debia evitar que esto ocurriera. La sangre de un demonio podría ser mortífera. Casi acida al entrar en contacto con la piel de un humano. De cualquier forma tuvo que soltar la lanza maldiciéndose por la mala idea de tomar una. Se había quemado sus manos.

Sonidos por todos lados. Casi lo dejaba sordo. El olor a azufre cada vez más intenso. El calor que aumentaba cada vez mas lo hacia sudar a chorros. Lo obligaba a buscar oxigeno. Respiraba agitadamente y sin darse cuenta sus movimientos eran más lentos. El escudo que había creado a su alrededor se debilitaba y la neblina parecía tener vida propia. Cada vez que hacia lo posible por desprenderse de esta, sentía como esta lo sujetaba, lo cubría cada vez mas, mientras el entre brincos y demonios, utilizaba su habilidad para que esta se alejara. Le diera cierto respiro y a la vez visibilidad. Porque ahora se basaba en el entrenamiento que le había salvado la vida de joven. El entrenamiento que jamás se olvida. Pero los años no perdonan. No obstante el no perdería la cabeza y no se dejaría vencer de esta manera tan estupida.

Su desesperación no era por no saber como escapar. Era el temor de que un demonio de estos le hiciera daño a su nieto. Era tan solo un niño que nunca había visitado estas tierras. Tremenda experiencia. Debia estar seguro de que Sebastián el niño revoltoso que tanto el criticaba estuviera bien. Era su prioridad y por consiguiente no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo con estos seres y su nueva estrategia. Leonardo junto sus puños apareciendo un aura amarilla brillante en estos luego los separo, extendiendo ambas manos hacia los lados que creo una reacción instantánea. Toda la neblina se alejo de el repentinamente por la fuerza contenida en las corrientes de aire y al mismo tiempo los demonios que lo atacaban salieron disparados fuera de control lejos de el. Incluso algunas de las lanzas clavadas en la tierra se vieron volando.

Sentía dolores a través de todo su cuerpo. Pero por unos minutos tuvo capacidad de respirar. Fue un ligero momento de descuido suficiente para que Leonardo sintiera una fuerte corriente de aire en su pecho que lo impactaba como si le hubieran propinado un brusco golpe. Lo dejo sin aire y lo lanzo hacia atrás tumbándolo al suelo boca arriba. Se quedo aturdido por unos segundos. Sentía una precensia conocida. Pero le costo trabajo creerse que este estuviera con vida. Según se levantaba y veía lo que tenia en frente de el…ahora si estaba desesperado… sencillamente no podía ser posible…

Un corpulento hombre de algunos diez pies de estatura. Con cuerpo gris, pelo blanco, rostro desfigurado. Un ojo de color rojo otro de azul. Vestía una extraña armadura ajustada a su cuerpo. Con una inmensa hacha en su mano izquierda. Su respiración era como un ronquido. Sencillamente atemorizante con rostro de asesino. Leonardo todavía no podía creérselo.

-¡Tu…!. ¡Tu no puedes estar vivo!.

El hombre bestia no estaba presente en ese lugar para tener una reunión y hablar de viejos tiempos los cuales al parecer existieron. Corrió hacia Leonardo con una rapidez fuera de lo común. Usaba su inmensa hacha como si esta no pesara nada. A Leonardo se le hacia muy difícil esquivar sus ataques. Uno le paso muy cerca de la cabeza y solo escuchaba el sonido del hacha al pasar cerca de su escudo de viento. Impacto al hombre con una corriente de aire en el abdomen. Eso hubiera sacado de carrera a cualquier otro combatiente. Pero este hombre solo se quedo parado observándolo fijamente a los ojos para luego usar el mismo truco de Leonardo casi sin que este pudiera darse cuenta. Cualquier intento de evasión no funcionaria ahora. Leonardo yacía en el suelo para luego escupir sangre por la herida interna recibida en el área de la barriga. Aun así insistía en levantarse. Pero sintió como fue envuelto en la neblina negra dejando solo su cabeza descubierta. La neblina lo acercaba flotando hacia el corpulento hombre. Leonardo podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro. De pronto el hombre hablo con una voz infernal. Casi como un animal. La potente voz retumbaba en los oídos de Leonardo.

-¿Cómo se siente?.

Leonardo no respondió. Debia buscar una manera de escapar. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que alguien vendría a socorrerlo. Nunca se basaba en esas esperanzas. La única que se preocupaba por saber como estaba, la única que conocia sus estados de animo y a la cual lastimo centenares de veces ahora ya no estaba. Hace tiempo que Leonardo no se sentía tan inservible y sobre todo…solo…

-¡¿Cómo se siente?!. Pregunto el hombre bestia nuevamente.

-¡Te regresare al infierno maldita bestia!. Le reinposto Leonardo de manera desafiante. ¡Debí asegurarme de que estuvieras muerto!.

El rostro del hombre se vio mas enfurecido de lo normal.

-Y ¿dime…como matas a un Alotropus que tu creaste?.

-¡Maldito seas!. ¡Maldito seas tu y tu madre que debe estarse quemando en las pailas del infierno!...¡¿O acaso la trajiste contigo pedazo de mierda?!.

-He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento…padre…

-¡No soy tu padre mal nacido!...

-¡¿Cómo no pudiste salvarme prefieres negarme?!...mereces irte al lugar que me mandaste…

-Perdóname si no te doy la bendición pero no creo que te sirva de mucho…

La neblina cubrió su rostro. Sentía como el olor a azufre entraba por su nariz luego llegaba a su garganta. Lo asfixiaba. Por reflejo se retorcía. Por reflejos y por la falta de oxigeno tocia. Una tos seca. Desesperada. Perdía el conocimiento. Le pasaba la vida por la mente. Le pasaban los errores. Le pasaba su familia. Le pasaba…Sydney…lo que hubiera dado porque la historia fuera de otra manera. Por no ver a su hijo sufrir por la mujer que amaba. Podría pedir perdón…pero ya era demasiado tarde. De pronto perdió el conocimiento. Sintió su cuerpo más ligero. Perdido en un sueño donde todo era oscuro. No sentía miedo. Tampoco recordaba muchas cosas. No sufría. No sentía que engañaba. Que era tiempo de decir la verdad. Su cuerpo se quedo inerte. Sin hacer movimiento. La neblina lo desenvolvió y el cuerpo cayó al suelo. El hombre lo observo por unos segundos para luego poner su atención en el inmenso castillo. Todos los demonios se dirigieron a este. Y Leonardo fue dejado solo. Irónicamente no tenía manera de enfrentar a las dos cosas que más temía…la muerte y la soledad…

"Invasión"

Desde las tierras costeras de Ishbal hasta las misteriosas montañas de Drakovia donde la gente de esos lugares no interactuaba muy a menudo con el resto de la civilización. Desde el solitario y respetado desierto de Gerudo, hasta la región central de Caprica la metrópoli del comercio y la fundada democracia. En todos los rincones de la tierra de los duques, existía un conflicto. Uno que apareció repentinamente. Todo el cielo estaba negro. La visibilidad era casi nula. Antorchas iluminaban pobremente y para colmo empezó a llover. Una lluvia torrencial, mezclada con fuertes ráfagas de viento. Difícil mantenerse en pie. Demonios atacan desde el aire. Se alineaban en gigantescos ejércitos que rodeaban murallas y con bestias de guerra salidas del mismísimo infierno, las derrumbaban como si fueran de madera. Murallas que habían resistido tantas invasiones antes, ahora caían a merced de esta fuerza invasora.

Los soldados defensores no tenían mucho tiempo para organizarse. Con tantas cosas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Todo esto mezclado con el miedo y la desesperación. Por lo general una invasión lograba apreciarse requería tiempo para organizarse. Sin embargo estos demonios, miles de ellos, salieron del infierno en cuestión de horas y continuaban en una ola de destrucción que nadie podría imaginarse posible. Lo único que quedaba era hacer lo posible por llevar a la población a un lugar seguro. Viejos túneles preparados hace siglos atrás. Muchos de ellos por falta de uso y mantenimiento se vieron derrumbados, con acceso imposibilitado. Ejemplo de esto fue la región de Constanza.

Mujeres, niños y ancianos no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar. Los soldados hicieron lo posible por sostener la ciudad. Hicieron lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos que se encontraban entre los refugiados en la mayoría de los casos. Pero siendo atacados desde el aire, y rodeados por tierra de demonios que los superaban en número, fuerza y organización no se necesitaba ser un adivino para que se supiera cual seria su destino. En cuestión de horas la ciudad de Constanza, conocida como la ciudad del conocimiento donde residían las universidades manjares de la filosofía estaba en llamas. Edificios con siglos de antigüedad derrumbados. Bibliotecas con valiosos libros y documentos que narraban la historia de la humanidad entre otras cosas, ahora conseguían una ultima morada entre el fuego reduciéndose a cenizas. La muerte se podía ver en cada rincón. La sangre inundaba las aceras, y el suelo de piedra y adoquines. Caballos corrían como salvajes incluyendo otros animales domésticos. Ni siquiera ellos se salvaban. Porque los demonios los devoraban vivos como llegaron a hacer con algunos humanos. Todo por el placer de verlos sufrir. Los gritos de guerra, de agonía, los llantos desesperados, voces que clamaban continuar la lucha, otras la retirada se fueron extinguiendo. Al final solo quedaban los crujidos salvajes de los demonios y sus bestias voladoras y las gigantes que derrumbaron las murallas de Constanza con facilidad. El fuego en la ciudad de Constanza era lo único notable a millas de distancia. El humo se mezclaba con la oscuridad anormal del día convertido en noche.

Los muelles de Ishbal consumiéndose por el fuego. En medio del combate, trabajadores hacían lo posible por apagar los incendios. Pero las bestias voladoras de los demonios los iniciaban nuevamente. Centenares de barcos militares se enfrentaron a la fuerza invasora en alta mar. Los esfuerzos sin embargo demostraron ser infructuosos. A pesar de su valentía no existía mucho que pudieran hacer. Hombres se lanzaban al agua, la cual misteriosamente se torno en un agresivo océano con enormes olas que no dejaban que un hombre se mantuviera a flote por mucho tiempo, por más experto nadador que fuera. Las murallas de Ishbal resistieron con valentía. Igualmente sus guerreros. El orgulloso rey de Ishbal un veterano de guerras y de que su ciudad fuera rodeada por un ejército que triplicara el suyo se negaba a abandonar la ciudad. Mucho menos a rendirse. Con esa misma necedad no buscaba la manera de evacuar la ciudad y salvar con esto a los civiles. El rey de Ishbal los obligaba a luchar. Los motivaba poniéndose en la línea del peligro. Luchando contra los demonios junto a sus soldados. La población en vez de verse atemorizada lo acompañaba con gritos de aprobación ofreciendo sus vidas por su ciudad. Por su derecho a vivir. Una vez expulsaron a los demonios de sus tierras. Estaban seguros de que con la ayuda de Dios lo podrían hacer de nuevo. Pero la ayuda no parecía venir en ningún momento…

Mientras la ciudad costera de Ishbal resistía valientemente y Constanza ya se veía reducida básicamente a cenizas, el inmenso ejército endemoniado se movilizaba rápidamente con la misma fortaleza. Ahora ponían sus ojos en las regiones montañosas divididas en dos partes. Al noroeste la peligrosa montaña con un volcán inactivo por siglos. Era esta la vivienda de los Goron. Hombres con cuerpos constituidos en piedra (literalmente hablando), quienes vivían en paz con el resto de la civilización y se relacionaban para intercambios comerciales únicamente. De nacimiento crecían como humanos comunes de piel oscura en su mayoría. Con el paso de los años sus cuerpos empezaban a transformarse gradualmente hasta el estado de verse como si fueran de piedra. Teniendo una piel resistente a casi cualquier cosa, incluso a las temperaturas mas altas. Cuenta la leyenda que fueron los Goron quienes detuvieron la furia del volcán y la bestia que residía en su interior. Por eso desde tiempos inmemorables han hecho de esta región su hogar, combinándolo con ritos místicos y muchas tradiciones desconocidas por el resto del mundo.

Hasta allí llegaron las gigantescas bestias voladoras quienes llevaban a demonios como jinetes. Eran miles. Lanzando fuego contra los Goron. Agarrándolos con sus enormes garras tirándolos contra desfiladeros o hacia el vacío. Lo menos que hacían sin embargo era hacerles algún daño significativo a estos hombres y mujeres de colosales cuerpos de piedra. En cuanto se organizaron le dieron la pelea a los demonios que venían armados con espadas las cuales se partían al chocar con la piel de piedra de los Goron. La colosal fortaleza de los Goron los ayudaba a agarrar a esas bestias molestosas de por si con aspecto de dragón y sin embargo mucho mas repugnantes, para golpearlas fuertemente hasta asesinarlas o dejarlas incapacitadas para el combate. Ráfagas de demonios seguían en continuo ataque, pero los Goron defendían su hogar de una manera increíble. Demonios salían expulsados al vacío o sencillamente los usaban como proyectiles contra los que se acercaban volando. Se dice que los Goron no le temen a nada…excepto a una cosa…

Un repentino y fuerte temblor capto la atención de los Goron. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron humo mezclado con magma salir del volcán. Eso no había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y ellos que vivían como quien dice dentro del volcán, sabían que este no reaccionaria de esta manera al menos que…

Lava y rocas salieron expulsados por el volcán cayendo donde estaban los Goron, obligándolos a ocultarse sin preocuparse mucho por tales reacciones. El último niño del clan heredero del líder conocido como Aragón, había sido puesto a salvo hasta que estuviera listo cuando todavía era un infante. Pero si la magma que salía del volcán alcanzaba las aldeas aledañas a la montaña y el caudaloso río Julver una de las fuentes principales de agua potable seria una catástrofe de inmensidad incalculable.

Era notable la presencia de Aragón. Su corpulento cuerpo y estatura superaba a la de los demás que lo acompañaban. Tuvo tiempo de mirar para todos lados. Ningún miembro de su clan parecía estar herido. Tampoco cansado. Parecían listos para el combate que comenzó de pronto. Se notaban ansiosos. Cansados de tanto tiempo de paz. Aragón noto también que el clan pudo darse cuenta de la trampa. Estos demonios solo requerían tiempo y fueron usados como distracción. El verdadero enemigo se despertaba.

De pronto se escucho un crujido que estremeció la montaña completa. Seguido de un fuerte temblor que ocasionaba derrumbes por todos lados. Más tarde otra fuerte erupción mayor que las anteriores. Se deslumbraba una enorme figura de lava que emergía del volcán. Se puso en el tope del volcán, midiendo más de cien pies de altura. Continuaba el volcán en completa erupción mientras esta gigante criatura se confundía entre la lava que emergía del mismo. Pero sus fulminantes ojos amarillos eran inconfundibles. Miro a todos los Goron por debajo de el y pareció reconocerlos inmediatamente. Especialmente a quien sobresalía en apariencia y tamaño. El Goron conocido como Aragón le traía recuerdos a esta criatura de escasa inteligencia, la cual desconocía por completo cuando tiempo había permanecido en su hibernación forzada. Acordándose solo de algo. Quien había provocado la misma.

-Albatross…

Fueron las únicas palabras que logro susurrar Aragón. Albatross como era conocido por los Goron y el nombre de el monstruo de lava legendario había despertado. Nadie podía descifrarlo todavía. Siendo esa la menor preocupación en esos momentos. Mientras Albatross empezó a usar su poder sobre la lava emergente del fuego contra los Goron estos usaron su habilidad de desplazarse con rapidez sobre la tierra convirtiéndose en grandes piedras redondas que empezaron a rodar subiendo hacia el tope de la montaña para enfrentarse a la criatura. Pero su ascenso se vio detenido por la fuerza de la lava de Albatross. También la criatura los tomaba de la tierra encerrándolos entre sus gigantescas manos desintegrándolos al no poder resistir la temperatura de Albatross. A Aragón solo le quedaba escuchar los gritos y ver como miembros de su clan iban desapareciendo. De cualquier forma sabia que estos los seguirían hasta el final y la furia de Albatross no podía quedarse impune. Destruiría todo a su paso como lo hizo una vez hace mucho tiempo. Si el tan solo tuviera el conocimiento o el secreto para detener a esta criatura. Por ahora los pocos que quedaban del clan Goron siguieron la nueva estrategia improvisada de su líder. Sabían de por si que lo mas seguro tendrían que sacrificar sus vidas. Este combate hasta la muerte con Albatross podría llevar la raza Goron al exterminio…

Conservando la distancia los demonios en sus bestias voladoras observaban con rostros inexpresivos. Más bien furiosos. La destrucción de los Goron y la monstruosidad de Albatros parecían satisfacerlos grandemente. Un personaje peculiar estaba al frente del ejército volador. Era una mujer. Vestida de negro. Cubriendo su rostro con una túnica roja. Era de piel blanca. Sus manos tocaron con macabra ternura a la bestia voladora que correspondió el cariño mostrado con un débil crujido. Los ojos marrones de la mujer mostraron una rabia desmerecida hacia un punto distante el cual dentro de si estaba muy ansiosa por alcanzar. Drakovia…

Al noreste se encuentras las peligrosas y frías montañas de Drakovia. Intentar escalarlas es una empresa casi suicida. La gente de Drakovia aparte de ser muy orgullosa no acepta muchas visitas así que por lo general atacaban primero, hacían preguntas después. Sin embargo a pesar de la altura en la que se encontraban y el difícil acceso a su amurallada ciudad, el palacio de Vilgraden diseñado por el controversial duque de Drakovia se vio atacado por el endemoniado ejercito. La neblina también llego a este lugar, así también como el calor sofocante a lo que los Drakovianos no estaban acostumbrados. Hogar de los jinetes de dragones, los soldados de Drakovia compartían una legendaria conexión con estos. Lanzando sus llamaradas de fuego que chocaban contra las murallas como proyectiles de cañones, millares de demonios vinieron desde el aire no perdonando ninguna vida humana. Los habitantes se defendieron valientemente. El grupo de jinetes en sus dragones hicieron lo propio. Utilizando sus habilidades mágicas dotadas gracias a los dragones se enfrentaron al enorme ejército invasor, Casi sin visibilidad posible. No obstante eran demasiados y uno a uno los jinetes símbolos de fortaleza, orgullo y honor de Drakovia…iban pereciendo.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que el palacio de Vilgraden quedara expuesto. La población reinada por el caos y la desesperación finalmente los arropara. El pueblo no tenia a muchos lugares donde esconderse. Quizás porque no era costumbre de ellos escapar del enemigo. Mientras las pocas aldeas, las cosechas y demás sectores del pueblo ardían en llamas o en ruinas, el palacio lucia imponente. Con todos sus defensores aglomerados para una ultima defensa contra el imponente enemigo. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron rápidamente para los refugiados. Sin embargo volvieron a cerrarse poco tiempo después para evitar la entrada de los demonios.

Con casi todos los jinetes derribados los pocos que quedaban se vieron obligados a defender el palacio aunque dentro de si mismos no veían la razón lógica para hacerlo. Si en sus entrenamientos le hubieran enseñado a pensar por si mismos y no a seguir ordenes como siempre de seguro habrían optado por la rendición. Pero el solo pensamiento era uno inconcebible. ¿Cómo los legendarios guerreros de Drakovia se rendirían frente a los demonios?. Drakovia nunca se rendía frente al combate. Primero muertos. Esas mismas palabras eran las de Diomedes.

Vestido con su ligera armadura plateada, les rendía palabras de apoyo y guerra a los defensores del palacio. Sus rostros se veían asustados. Frustrados. Todavía con capacidad de aguantar las espadas en sus manos. No eran muchos. Quizás menos de trescientos hombres y algunos diez jinetes con sus dragones. Diomedes era el líder de estos. Algunos con heridas leves de combate. Otros con sangre de amigos o ellos mismos visible por su armadura y vestimenta de tonalidad oscura.

Diomedes no era la excepción. Su dragón llamado Char fue herido y por la conexión que ambos compartían podía sentir el dolor de este. Diomedes recibió una lanza en su hombro derecho que gracias a la ayuda de un poco de magia pudo curarse levemente. Sin embargo no podía levantar el brazo como antes y cada vez que lo alzaba a medias para defenderse el dolor era uno casi insoportable. Pero los tiempos ameritaban estos sacrificios.

Su sobrino ya crecido Francis apareció de pronto. Tenía el rostro de lunático de siempre. Cualquiera que no lo conociera se daría cuenta a la distancia que le faltaba un tornillo. Con una armadura parecida a la de su tío, Francis se reía solo. Casi a carcajadas. Le encantaban las guerras. Le encantaba la sangre. Por mas morboso que esto sonara. Aunque toda Drakovia estuviera perdiendo. Aunque la familia de tantas generaciones se viera exterminada. Para el todo esto era increíble. Un sueño hecho realidad. Quizás fue la primera vez que Diomedes se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabia de antemano. El animo de este muchacho era un detalle que el deseaba que todos sus soldados tuvieran. Pero también deseaba que fuera más realistico. No perdiera la mente obligándolo a realizar estupideces. ¿Y porque Diomedes debia ser mas realistico?. Su familia, incluyéndose sus dos hijos y el tercero que venia en camino, sus hermanos, su adorada esposa estaban dentro del palacio. Dispuestos a defenderlo. Su abuela Leonor. La persona de mayor edad dentro de descendencia completa de los Henríquez. Ella de seguro tendría una respuesta para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque en otras ocasiones lo había hecho. Fueron muchas las batallas que terminaron con la victoria por los drakovianos gracias a Leonor.

En la armadura de Francis se notaban varias marcas de espadas que pasaron muy cerca y hasta lanzas. Era un completo asesino. Sin embargo parte de su rostro se veía quemado. Se acerco demasiado a la sangre de los demonios o quizás alguna otra estupidez realizada por este. Diomedes tuvo que aguantarlo para llevarlo aparte y decirle:

-Escúchame bien…no pelearas con nosotros.

-¡¿De que hablas tío?!. Pregunto Francis gritando. ¡Soy tu mejor guerrero!. ¡El mejor con la espada!. ¡El mejor jinete de dragones!.

-El mejor jinete de dragones murió hace algunas horas. Y si podrás ser mi mejor guerrero. Pero se te olvida que también eres el más estupido.

Francis se vio ofendido por esas palabras. Hasta el punto de querer pelear con su propio tío. Saco su espada pero Diomedes lo detuvo con un fuerte y rápido golpe en el rostro que lo tumbo al suelo. Uno que todavía nadie le había logrado propinarle. Quizás el tío lo conocia mejor que nadie, puesto a que el mismo lo había entrenado.

-Escúchame bien…toda nuestra familia, toda nuestra vida, toda nuestra historia y herencia esta en ese palacio. Yo no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez y si yo fracaso quiero que estés al frente y defiendas hasta el final. Ya envíe emisarios pidiendo ayuda. (Mira al oscuro cielo lleno de combatientes y flechas envueltas en fuego) Ya era hora de que regresaran. (Levanta a Francis) Así que has lo que te pido es una orden…

Francis se levanto por primera vez serio. Posiblemente su demencia la usaba para no aceptar la realidad. Por primera vez sin embargo su tío se la hizo recordar. Las cosas debían estar muy malas para que Drakovia la civilización con eterna enemistad hacia los otros decidiera pedir ayuda. ¿Quién se la ofrecería?. Sin en muchas otras ocasiones se le pidió ayuda a los jinetes de Drakovia y solo se movían o combatían por dinero. Grandes y exorbitantes sumas de dinero.

Guardo su espada. Se llevo su puño al corazón he hizo una leve reverencia. Le dio una última mirada a su tío. Para luego dar la espalda y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el palacio. El inmenso dragón de tonalidad roja Char se acerco a Diomedes. Le advirtió sobre la presencia de las bestias voladoras y una presencia que había sentido antes pero no con ese tipo de energía tan poderosa y maligna. Diomedes no le preocupo mucho lo segundo. Así se monto en su dragón seguido por los demás jinetes. Dejo asignado los puestos para los soldados defensores de las puertas principales del castillo. Pensó en sus hijos y esposa. Por vez primera pensó en toda su familia. Incluso en el molestoso de su tío Leonardo a quien esperaba ver en la reunión familiar. Pensó en sus primos. Los gemelos, Raiza y Sandy. Todos eran importantes para el ahora. Cosa que nunca fue capaz de decirles. Más bien resultaba más sencillo hacerles la vida imposible. Con un nudo en su garganta, con la mano temblorosa que empuñaba su espada. Con una sensación en su pecho de que seria la última vez que vería todo esto…Diomedes se elevo al cielo. A una velocidad increíble. Utilizando la visibilidad de su dragón quien tampoco podía ver mucho. Así los segundos se volvieron horas interminables. Mientras el y sus jinetes realizaban la ultima ofensiva. Contra un ejército increíble y totalmente inesperado. Que no les dio tiempo a prepararse. Las primeras llamaradas de fuego. Las primeras flechas que apenas logro esquivar y escuchaba como estas rompían el aire cuando pasaban muy cerca de este. Los primeros demonios voladores a quien derrumbo con sus habilidades y conocimientos mágicos. Y entre tanta neblina por fin pudo verlos…

Su corazón le dio un vuelco y el junto a sus diez jinetes se detuvieron. Fue lo único que se les ocurrió ante la sorpresa. Nunca habían visto algo parecido. Posiblemente lo habían imaginado en la peor de sus pesadillas. Pero nunca llegado a la conclusión de que lo verían hecho realidad. Hasta donde se perdía la vista, millares de bestias voladoras. Cada una con su jinete y demonios listos para el combate, igualmente detenidos frente a los pocos adversarios. Los sonidos que causaban eran ensordecedores. Era tanta la maldad que Diomedes podía percibir que hasta nublaba su mente de pensamientos malignos. De lo que le harían a su pueblo y al resto de la civilización perteneciente a estas tierras. Millones de lanzas salieron a su encuentro instantáneamente.

Le toco reaccionar rápidamente utilizando toda la magia disponible en si mismo para desviar las que lo impactarían directamente. Envió rápidas órdenes a los jinetes. Advirtiéndoles que se mantuvieran juntos. Que separados serian un blanco fácil. Pero la lluvia de lanzas ponía nervioso a cualquiera y antes de que estos pudieran escucharlo cada uno tomo por su lado. Diomedes intento alcanzarlos mentalmente para comunicarles sus órdenes. No obstante el tenia otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse también.

Entre maniobras evasivas y una valiente resistencia al enemigo, la realidad vista desde el principio es que eran demasiados. De ninguna forma los jinetes de Drakovia serian capaces de montar una ofensiva ante tal situación. Así que Diomedes y sus jinetes solo se motivaban a resistir hasta más no poder. Hasta el último suspiro. Sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo. La conexión y la energía brindada por su dragón. ¿Cuánto tiempo esta duraría?. Lo suficiente suponía…¿lo suficiente para que?. La población refugiada se encontraba en el palacio y en otros rincones de Drakovia esperando la gloriosa señal de victoria sobre el enemigo. La ola de bestias y demonios retaba los sentidos de Diomedes. Pasaron apenas minutos para que los primeros tres jinetes fueran eliminados y este no pudiera sentir su energía mas. Luego los demás fueron pereciendo como un efecto domino. Valientemente cabe decir. Su energía sin embargo pudo ser utilizada en otra forma. No desperdiciada de esta manera. Entre las nubes y sobre estas Diomedes pudo sentirse rodeado. Abruptamente solo. Su dragón Char busco un espacio abierto en el aire. Evadiendo a las bestias voladoras que hacían lo posible por derribarlo, morderlo y hasta le lanzaban llamaradas de fuego que rozaron a jinete y dragón ya en incontables ocasiones.

Realizaba Diomedes algo que nunca pensó posible en su vida. El intento de huir. ¿A dónde?. No sabía. Muchas ideas inútiles pasaban por su mente. Ninguna con algo preciso. Alguna estrategia definida de a donde debia dirigirse. Todavía se resistía a la idea de pensar que Drakovia caería. Los emisarios que fueron en busca de una desesperada ayuda no llegaban con ninguna respuesta. Seguramente fueron interceptados a medio camino. A quien engañaba. De seguro nadie desearía brindarles una mano de ayuda. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenían muchos enemigos. ¿O será la propia paranoia de los años, las viejas tradiciones o las creencias de superioridad lo que los hacia creer que existían enemigos en todos lados?. Era extraño que le diera con pensar en cosas como esas ahora. Más extraño que entre todas las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, la desesperación que lo acompañaba mezclado con la completa indesición y un sentimiento de soledad increíble, pensamientos del pasado aparecieran en su mente. Pensamientos de si las desiciones que habían tomado eran las correctas. ¿Por qué pensaba en estas cosas?. ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de su mente?. ¿Acaso era su manera de arrepentirse de sus acciones?.

Dicen que un hombre siempre le teme a algo. Dicen que un hombre gana su inspiración al ver un acontecimiento o un ser que cambia su vida. Nunca luchamos sin un propósito. No luchamos sin un motivo. Todo hombre tiene guardado dentro de si mismo lo mas anhelado. Lo que le da a su vida un completo significado. Puede ser una venganza. Quizás las ansias de riqueza material exorbitantes. O seguramente la mirada de la persona amada. Una mirada de la cual ningún hombre que la encuentra logra escapar fácilmente. Dejar de mirar es un martirio. No tenerla por mucho tiempo es un suplicio. El fruto de ese amor significado de hijos. Una familia le brinda paz a un hombre. No todos pueden entenderlo. Esa tranquilidad que existe nadie más puede brindarla. ¿Así que porque correr?. Diomedes solo pensaba en su familia. En los ojos marrones, expresivos, hipnotizadores de su esposa. La amo desde la primera vez que la vio a la distancia. Desde la primera vez que sus miradas chocaron posiblemente por accidente o por cosas del destino. La mirada de sus dos hijos pequeños. Inocente sin problemas. Ningún tipo de preocupación que no fuera la de jugar todo el tiempo. Tanto les faltaba por aprender. ¿Qué pensarían del mundo cuando se dieran cuenta lo difícil que era vivir en el?. ¿Así que para que correr?. Si lo más adorado podría perderse de cualquier manera. Por vez primera Diomedes el líder de los jinetes de Drakovia no sabia que hacer. Su dragón sentía su confusión y quiso ofrecerle opciones a su jinete. Servirle era su misión y morir a su lado el destino más probable bajo tales circunstancias.

Rodeado de las bestias voladoras y llevando sus habilidades al máximo no paso mucho tiempo para que Char fuera impactado directamente en varias ocasiones por esferas de energía de color púrpura, las cuales aparecieron como quien dice repentinamente.

Diomedes pudo sentir el intenso dolor que padecía Char. Se soltó de las riendas de su dragón y se mantuvo agarrado por los cinturones de las piernas. Char hacia maniobras fuera de control mientras Diomedes no sintiéndose bien parecía no estar acostumbrado a tales movimientos, luchando por no perder el conocimiento. Char se recobro después de unos segundos con gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo las bestias voladoras estaban sobre el en ocasiones alcanzándolo y mordiendo su cuello y otras partes del cuerpo. Lanzas se clavaron por secciones de su cuerpo debilitándolo aun más. Dio la batalla sin sentido hasta que una de sus alas recibió una llamarada de fuego que inutilizo completamente la misma. Ahora si jinete y dragón caían al vacío sin ofrecerle ningún tipo de resistencia a la gravedad.

El sufrimiento de Char era más allá de lo insoportable. Todavía sin embargo le quedaba cierta lucha deseando proteger a su jinete a como diera lugar. Las agresiones sin embargo eran constantes y Diomedes debido a la conexión mente, espíritu sostenida con su dragón no pudo resistir más y quedo inconciente. Perdió toda noción del tiempo. Todo sentimiento de extremo miedo. Sus piernas se soltaron con suavidad mientras Char ya no podía hacer nada más. Su muerte era segura. Su destino estaba sellado. Diomedes se desprendió flotando libremente. Adquiriendo velocidad. Por debajo de ellos la ciudad de Drakovia siendo destruida. Sin ninguna esperanza de salvación. Las últimas esperanzas acabadas.

Char llego a tierra estrepitosamente. Termino estrellándose contra uno de los peñascos muy cerca de la cima de la red de montañas que formaba Drakovia. Levanto gran cantidad de polvo y luego siguió rodando por algunos segundos hasta que encontró terreno ligeramente estable. Diomedes irónicamente fue sostenido por dos demonios. Inconciente como estaba los demonios lo llevaron frente a la mujer quien parecía ser la líder de todos ellos. Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre el decaído he indefenso Diomedes. Las manos le temblaron y la furia que emanaba de la mirada decía más que las palabras. A los demonios solo les faltaba la orden. Interpretaron el silencio de la mujer a su conveniencia y cuando estuvieron a punto de ejecutar a Diomedes esta los detuvo.

-Lo quiero vivo. Exclamo su femenina pero autoritaria voz. Al igual que a todos los Henríquez. Los quiero vivos. Háganlos sufrir lo suficiente para que deseen estar muertos. Pero no los maten. Terminemos lo que empezamos…

De esta manera el inmenso grupo de demonios y bestias voladoras liderado por esta mujer, descendieron a toda velocidad a lo que ella deseaba conquistar mas que nada. El palacio de Vilgraden. Allí tendría un encuentro que ella había esperado mucho tiempo…

"**Puertas"**

…Los soldados Drakovianos defendían lo imposible. Encuartelados dentro del palacio de Vilgraden escuchaban como las inmensas puertas eran golpeadas por los invasores. Se alumbraban con antorchas. Sudaban a chorros. Por los mismos nervios. También debido a la extraña ola de calor que invadía toda Drakovia. La mayoría fueron heridos de alguna forma. Pero eran capaces de mantener la pelea. Al frente de esta pequeña resistencia que no superaba los trescientos hombres estaba Francis. Estaba ansioso, sonriente, con cara de demente. Todavía imaginándose que esta seria una gloriosa victoria para Drakovia. Una que pasaría a los libros de historia y seria recordada por las generaciones venideras. Finalmente las puertas colapsaron. Una nube negra penetro de pronto cegando he intoxicando a todos. Entre la confusión los soldados gritaban. La llama de sus antorchas se vio apagada. En la oscuridad se escuchaban los gritos de agonía. Los demonios atacaban ocultos bajo la neblina viéndose solo sus siluetas, quizás demasiado tarde para querer hacer algo. Francis vociferaba órdenes sin sentido. Lanzaba espadazos al aire sin obtener reacción. Tocia casi sin aire. Perdía sus fuerzas cada vez más. Hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, combinado con uno en el estomago. Una extraña fuerza inutilizo todo su cuerpo y siguió recibiendo golpes mas bien por el abuso de verlo indefenso. Con el rostro lleno de hematomas y expulsando sangre por su nariz y boca, Francis todavía gritaba de ira no dispuesto a humillarse frente a los invasores. Sus soldados fueron asesinados rápidamente. El sin embargo tendría un destino diferente.

Casi inconciente Francis guardo silencio. No tenia ni fuerzas para hablar. De esta manera la neblina se disipo lentamente y este tirado en el suelo como estaba, tuvo la oportunidad de observar lentamente los alrededores. Era un panorama desolador. La masacre había sido sin piedad. Ninguno de sus hombres, todos conocidos por el como excelentes soldados había sobrevivido. ¿Por qué insistían en torturarlo de esta manera?. ¿Por qué el no tuvo la misma suerte de los demás?. Pudo observar a los demonios preparados para terminar con su vida. Sin embargo no lo hacían. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Donde Francis pudo conseguir su respuesta.

Una figura caminaba lentamente. Una mujer con una túnica roja de baja estatura. Francis sintió una rara sensación. Lo consumió el miedo. Todavía sin embargo no podía creérselo. Hasta que no la tuvo de frente y vio sus ojos nuevamente. Hasta que los gritos de esta no regresaron a su memoria y sus suplicas eran una tortura que la conciencia le brindaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad. No fue hasta que se quedo perdido en su mirada y la vio sonreír que acepto a quien tenia enfrente. Entro por la misma puerta que lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Con similar majestuosidad. Pero no con el mismo rechazo. Quizás por vergüenza o porque no se le ocurría otra cosa, Francis bajo la cabeza. Dejo de mirar. Entre todo el dolor que sentía, los recuerdos, la conciencia eran los mas fuertes. Los que casi no podía soportar. No obstante no podía hacer nada para quitárselos de adentro de si mismo. Sintió los pasos. La sintió cada vez mas cerca. Y de pronto escucho su voz.

-Hola mi amor…

El mismo saludo que recibía cada vez que regresaba de algún largo viaje o había durado mucho tiempo sin verla. Igual era la voz. Inconfundible. No se atrevió a mirarla. La mujer se le paro enfrente observándolo tirado he indefenso. Como una vez ella estuvo. Todavía recordaba muy bien. Ella suplicando y el de manera imponente con el consentimiento del resto de su familia…sellaron su destino y también la de la vida que llevaba en su vientre.

-Te extrañe muchísimo durante todo este tiempo que estuve sin verte…(con una voz cariñosa tan fingida que superaba lo cínico) No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste…

-¡Cállate!. Grito Francis de pronto notándose atormentado.

La mujer empezó a reírse. De una manera tan cruel. Casi inhumana. Cualquiera diría que disfrutaba esto sobremanera. Se arrodillo frente a Francis. Quiso tocarle el rostro. El se resistió al principio. Pero en la condiciones que estaba físicamente, sacrificio le costo gritar de la manera en que lo hizo. Se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos. Notando todo su odio.

-No entiendo porque te duele tanto volver a verme Francis. Te veías muy feliz cuando llego mi final. No se te notaba ni una sombra de piedad. Misericordia…ni tan siquiera un poco de cargo de conciencia.

-No sabes por lo que pase. Exclamo Francis casi susurrando y con la voz quebrantada.

-Te equivocas tesoro. Tú eres el que no sabes por lo que yo pase. Pero no te preocupes…te haré recordarlo de una manera simple. Dolorosa de por si…pero simple.

-Tus problemas son conmigo…si has realizado todo esto…aquí me tienes…completamente a tu merced.

La mujer se puso de pie nuevamente y camino despacio alrededor de Francis. Observaba las maravillas interiores del palacio. Las gigantescas columnas de piedra color gris. Los vitrales y antiguos cuadros de algún miembro de la familia. Era cierto que quería destruirlo todo. Podía sentir a los demás Henríquez escondiéndose en algún rincón.

-No seria suficiente contigo. Más gente debe pagar. Especialmente los que me trajeron a esta maldita familia…no tu no eres nadie… sin tu maldita familia. ¿Dónde están?. ¿Por qué no han aparecido a criticar o ha brindar sus indiscutibles opiniones?. ¿No me digas que tienen miedo?.

-¡Ningún Henríquez le teme a tus demonios!...¡Ningún Henríquez le puede tener miedo a una persona tan insignificante como tu!...¡Ya veras…veras como te venceremos…pasaremos a la historia...como debe ser…la gloria Drakoviana…!...

Las palabras sin sentido de Francis se vieron detenidas abruptamente. Rodeado completamente por la densa neblina se vio obligado por esta a ponerse de pie. Luego le sujeto la cabeza combinada con el rostro. De una manera propicia para que este quedara mirando de nuevo a la mujer. Esta se le acerco nuevamente con la misma sonrisa malévola de antes. Le beso la frente con ternura. De la misma manera que lo hacia cada vez que el se retiraba a algún largo viaje o dejaría de verlo durante todo el día.

-Siempre hablaste demasiado amor mío. Cuando en realidad nunca pudiste sobreponerte a la muerte de tu padre. Tanto abuso. Tanta actitud de fortaleza. Solo era para ocultar lo que realmente ocultaba tu corazón…o se te olvida que fui la única que te vio llorar en las noches. La única que sabe el pequeño niño que reside en tu interior. Dame la oportunidad de cumplir la promesa que te hice una vez ¿puedes recordar?. Te prometí que mas nunca sufrirías mientras estuvieras a mi lado. Es tiempo de que cumpla mi promesa.

Le acaricio el rostro con ambas manos. Se acerco despacio y ternura a los labios de Francis. Esta ya no oponía resistencia. Mucho menos hablaba. Parecía como hipnotizado. Nunca quizás podría resistirse a esta mujer. Solo pudo pronunciar algo antes de que esta lo besara.

-Alba…

Se infundieron en un apasionado beso. En el cual la mujer lucia estar muy envuelta. Pero Francis parecía estar en sufrimiento. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Algo raro salía de la boca de la mujer entrando por la boca de Francis. El joven ya no tenía control de su cuerpo. Mucho menos de su alma. Ahora estaba a merced de lo que le dijera esta mujer. Dentro de si mismo las palabras que circulaban una y otra vez:

-Así comienza la igual equivalencia…tu unión conmigo comienza con una marca…

Una cruz invertida rodeada por una estrella apareció en la frente de Francis. Este grito de dolor pues le dibujaba una marca humeante que le quemaba la piel.

-Considérate maldito hijo de Dios.

La mujer se separo de Francis. La niebla dejo de rodearlo. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo. Guardando gran resemblanza con la de los demonios presentes en este momento. La cruz invertida humeante en su frente. La mujer volvió a acariciarlo.

-Dime amor mío…¿Dónde se esconde el resto de tu familia?.

"**La cima"**

Las escaleras no tenían final. Las había subido centenares de veces y recordaba que de pequeña odiaba este largo ascenso. Generalmente sin embargo cuando le tocaba subir a encontrarse con su dragón, el ascenso nunca le llego a pesar. Hasta ahora. Estas escaleras en espiral con poca luz, alumbrados por lámparas en su mayoría apagadas solo aumentaba su ansiedad. No era el tipo de persona con miedo a la oscuridad. Pero los recientes eventos que presencio atemorizaban a cualquiera. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar. Seguía sin embargo el paso acelerado de su madre. La hacia sentir que todo dependía de ella. Claro en su mente ver a Drakovia completamente perdida no cabía en su imaginación. No obstante ver a su madre completamente asustada no era algo a lo que tampoco ella se sintiera acostumbrada.

Con sus quince años recientemente cumplidos Kryzia se preparaba para un largo viaje en su dragón. Quizás la mas importante misión de su vida. Mientras su tío Diomedes peleaba por Drakovia, ella ni se imaginaba la magnitud del ejército que invadía la ciudad. Por alguna razón sentía que su madre le decía menos de lo debido. Ella vestida con su ligera armadura de piel blanca, ojos verdes y atlética figura. Sudaba a chorros mientras cargaba a uno de sus primos el hijo mayor de tres años de Diomedes quien llevaba su mismo nombre. Su madre Niurka le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Ella misma cargaba a la hija menor de su hermano Diomedes quien no dejaba de llorar y pedir a su madre. Su nombre era Estefanía.

-Tus hermanos te esperan en la cima. Le decía Niurka mientras corrían. Ambos partirán lejos de aquí y haré lo posible por cubrir su retirada. Escúchame bien no te detengas por nada. Consigue un lugar seguro…intenta llegar a las cercanías de Gerudo sin adentrarte en el desierto o la pasaras mal. Te perderás instantáneamente. El desierto no aprecia a los intrusos. Menos a los Drakovianos.

-Hablas del desierto como si tuviera vida madre.

-No sabes nada y sin embargo te mando a hacer tanto…no me interrumpas. Es importante que sepas lo que vas hacer. Volaras bajo todo el tiempo. Te mantendrás escondida el tiempo que sea necesario. Cuando sientas que las cosas se han calmado un poco, vuela al bosque de Yag Neeg y busca a Mitsurugi Akame.

-¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a ese hombre madre?. Pregunto Kryzia confundida y jadeando por el ligero cansancio que empezaba a sentir pero sin detenerse. Nunca he entrado al bosque de Yag Neeg. Si llegar a Drakovia es difícil y prohibido quien sabe lo que se esconde en ese bosque.

-¿No crees que si yo pudiera lo hiciera yo misma Kryzia?. Los dragones serán tu guía. Debes ser fuerte Kryzia. La última vez que vi a Mitsurugi apenas yo era una niña. Pero descuida. La muerte no puede alcanzarlo. El sabrá que hacer…

Ese último comentario de Niurka fue dicho casi en voz baja. Era obvio que tenía cierta duda acerca de sus acciones. ¿Cómo mandaría a su hija en tan difícil misión a un territorio presuntamente prohibido y misterioso?. ¿Acaso Niurka había perdido la cordura?. Era esto lo que pensaba con cada nuevo paso que daba. Le buscaba la lógica a todo este arriesgado plan. Quizás para convencerse de que Kryzia aparte de ser la mejor opción, lograría el objetivo. La verdad sin embargo es que no existía nadie más disponible. La joven mente de Kryzia todavía no estaba entrenada para sentir la presencia de los demás. Pero Niurka si podía hacerlo y hace apenas unos minutos se dio cuenta que su hija de quince años era la última jinete de dragones con suficiente edad para llevar a cabo una respetable pelea. Era ella la heredera, porque ni siquiera a su hermano Dio medes podía sentir.

Los ruidos del exterior parecieron normalizarse por unos minutos. Kryzia espero lo mejor. Seguramente los soldados Drakovianos detuvieron a los invasores. Posiblemente su tío junto con Francis había ganado la batalla y ella no tenia que realizar ninguna difícil misión. Todo esto entonces pasaría a ser una experiencia de la cual ella se aseguraría se prepararía mejor en caso de que ocurriera en el futuro. Pero si fuera así como Kryzia pensaba, su madre no seguirá corriendo. Estefanía no seguiría llorando. Y al llegar a la cima de la torre y encontrarse con esa colosal puerta negra de metal, la cual solo se abrió cuando Niurka dijo unas palabras y puso su mano sobre esta, el intenso olor a azufre no continuaría y la neblina que instantáneamente paso por la puerta que se abría por primera vez seguramente en siglos tampoco existiría.

La visibilidad era reducida como era de esperarse. Una ligera brisa calida y que al mismo tiempo dificultaba la respiración llego a los que salían por la puerta. La cima era un lado escondido en la parte trasera del palacio de Vilgraden. Nunca fue visto como una ruta de escape. Por el contrario era el lugar por donde aterrizaban los jinetes de dragones ya hace mucho tiempo. Niurka recordaba que esta ruta había tenido otros usos posteriores. Ninguno de importancia relevante. Era un peñasco con gran altitud. Donde la ventolera en otras ocasiones dificultaba mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo esta vez el lugar parecía tan irreal. Casi desconocido por Niurka. En secreto solía escaparse a este lugar. Donde en ocasiones hacia un frío que rayaba en lo insoportable. La vista no obstante era hermosa. Inexistente en cualquier otro lugar. Por lo menos Niurka nunca la había visto en otro sitio. La tranquilidad. La conexión que se sentía con lo sobrenatural. El peñasco tenía un fin. La única manera de salir de este lugar era volando. Llegar al fondo estaba fuera de cualquier contexto o prueba.

A cierta distancia dos dragones se distinguían. Parados en sus cuatro patas y sus alas guardadas listos para el largo viaje lucían desesperados. Quienes esperaban también. Los dos hermanos menores de Kryzia Carlos y Marcos. El primero era delgado de diez años. Piel blanca ojos marrones y rostro de inocencia. Tenia una armadura azul con una espada que el no sabia usar muy bien todavía. Marcos por otro lado era un poco mas obeso de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Su armadura era negra y no disimulaba en lo absoluto el terror que sentía. Tocia de vez en cuando al no poder respirar bien ante tales circunstancias. Al no poder ver Marcos estuvo a punto de sacar su reducida espada. Carlos lo detuvo inmediatamente. Abrazaron a su madre casi al mismo tiempo. Otra descabellada idea de Niurka. Si confiar en Kryzia era esperar un milagro que podía esperar de sus dos hijos que apenas empezaban su entrenamiento. Niurka puso a Estefanía a cargo de Marcos.

-Deben irse inmediatamente. Exclamo Niurka sintiendo que se acababa el tiempo.

-Pensé…pensé que irías con nosotros. Dijo Marcos con timidez y sin mirar a su madre directamente.

Niurka se acerco al joven Marcos. Le toco el rostro con ternura para levantarle la mirada. Noto sus ojos a punto del llanto. Seria esta la primera vez que relativamente se separaría de su madre.

-Que más quisiera yo Marquitos. Estaré con ustedes muy pronto. Además los dragones no aguantarían por mucho tiempo tanto peso sobre ellos. Tampoco que exista suficiente espacio.

-Entonces me quedare contigo. Agrego Marcos con una actitud valiente casi fingida pero de cualquier forma admirada por su madre. Quizás…pueda ayudarte en algo. A detener a los invasores. Nos enseñan que los Drakovianos no se rinden. Que los Drakovianos pelean hasta el final…nunca se retiran…

-Marcos. Volvió a decir Niurka conmovida. Esta no es una retirada. Quien te enseño que nunca reagrupamos nuestras fuerzas para atacar después es un idiota. Ahora mismo este no es lugar para ustedes. Tu y tus hermanos tienen una difícil misión…¿entiendes?. Quiero…deseo que se cuiden los unos a los otros. No se separen. No peleen entre ustedes. Siempre unidos. Quiero que escuches a tu hermana y la ayudes en todo lo que puedas. Especialmente a ayudar a los más pequeños.

-Pero madre…

-¡No se hable mas!. Grito Kryzia de pronto callando a Marcos y aproximándose a uno de los dragones de color oscuro que se agacho inmediatamente para recibirla con el pequeño Diomedes en brazos. ¡Debemos irnos!. (Kryzia mira a su madre con seriedad quizás para ocultar la tristeza que sentía) No te fallaremos madre.

Carlos se mostró seco. Se monto junto a Kryzia en la parte trasera del ampliado sillón para múltiples pasajeros. Niurka no podía culparlo. Marcos se disponía a seguir discutiendo hasta que Kryzia lo mando a callar abruptamente. Refunfuñando se monto en el dragón color azul oscuro. Cargaba a la intranquila Estefanía no acostumbrada a tales viajes. Niurka les demostró fortaleza en su desición. Muy adentro de si misma sin embargo solo deseaba abrazarlos. Decirles cuanto los quería. Ella no estaba segura de si volvería a verlos. Las probabilidades eran mínimas. Ellos representaban el futuro. Si cualquier esperanza de supervivencia quedaba todavía, residía en ellos. Niurka no podía abandonar a su familia. Los que quedaban. No por juramentos. Tampoco por orgullo. Sencillamente porque no podía. Le toco ver a los relativamente jóvenes dragones elevarse con elegancia. Le transmitieron un mensaje a su mente.

-Protegeremos a tus hijos con nuestras vidas. Los llevaremos a su destino…regresaremos por ustedes.

-Si es que queda algo por rescatar. Inquirió Niurka mentalmente.

-No pierdas la esperanza…

De pronto la conmovedora escena se vio interrumpida. La relativa paz que existía fue reemplazada por sonidos endemoniados que venían desde las nubes negras. Los dragones se alejaron rápidamente perdiéndose entre las nubes. Sabían el rumbo a tomar con los ojos cerrados. Volarían a baja altura y se perderían entre los desfiladeros que formaban una especie de laberinto conocidos solo por los más expertos jinetes drakovianos. Niurka pudo escuchar los gritos distantes de Marcos. Habían sus hijos apreciado lo que se avecinaba desde el aire sin tener mucho por hacer. Los dragones no se veían obligados a obedecer a Marcos mucho menos a sus hermanos. Su única obligación. La orden estricta dada por Niurka era la de protegerlos a ellos. Sin importar lo que a ella o a cualquiera del resto de la familia le pasara. Así que tuvieron que suprimir sus impulsos de ayudarla y como quien dice ignorarla.

Demonios la rodearon inmediatamente viéndose esta indefensa. Un persona conocida por ella apareció por la puerta. Fue difícil distinguirla al principio. Pensó que este había venido en su ayuda. Reconoció inmediatamente la marca en su frente.

-Francis…¿Qué te han hecho?.

El cambiado Francis con su espada ensangrentada en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos completamente negros. Su piel pálida de tonalidad semi oscura. Su manera de respirar agitada y feroz. Estaba poseído. Si era un personaje peligroso tan solo imaginárselo de esta manera estremecía a Niurka. Corrió hacia ella acompañado de un grito despavorido. Su espada rozaba a Niurka. Esta la evadía con dificultad. Maldecía no tener otra habilidad que no fuera la de presentir el peligro. ¿De que le servia esa estupidez ahora?. Sin duda Dios o a quien quiera que se le asignara esto de dar habilidades era un personaje cruel con un grato sentido del humor. Su vestido se vio rasgado en varias ocasiones. Niurka cada vez continuaba dando pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que pronto se acercaría al borde del desfiladero. No tenía muchas opciones. Francis no la dejaba moverse a ningún lado. Finalmente su pie izquierdo se quedo sin pisar nada. Los demonios observaban a distancia. También las bestias voladoras. Todo esto lucia como un espectáculo de gladiadores.

-¡Francis debes luchar contra ese poder!. ¡No dejes que te posea!. ¡Escúchame soy tu tía!. ¡Francis por favor entra en razón!.

-¡Púdrete desgraciada!. ¡Me gusta este poder, me hace sentir, sentir…libre…no tengo que seguir ordenes…puedo dejarlo salir…todo mi odio…no estoy loco…no estoy loco…!.

"**Caída de los Henríquez"**

La espada muy cerca. Casi podía sentirla clavándose sobre ella. El rostro de Francis diciéndole que su demora solo significaba que luchaba contra ese impulso de querer asesinarla. Que algo de el todavía la reconocía. Todavía podría existir esperanza. En medio de la desesperación no queda estrategia viable. Solo los deseos de sobrevivir. Las manos de Niurka temblaban. Se le dibujo una sonrisa fingida la cual ella sabia no era la mejor. Lágrimas sinceras como hace tiempo no recordaba haber derramado aparecieron en sus ojos. Toco con suavidad la punta de la espada. Francis le grito para que se alejara. Le siguió gritando, insultando, incluso llego a escupirla. Pero Niurka siguió moviendo sus manos lentamente por los filos de la espada hasta llegar a sus manos. Las acaricio con la ternura y la suavidad de una madre. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos para luego llegar a su rostro. Francis la observaba desconcertado, confundido. Con un obvio dilema en su mente.

No dejaba de escuchar voces endemoniadas en su mente. Imagines de tiempos pasados pasaban una y otra vez como una película. Recordándole de todas las cosas que su familia le había hecho. Las cosas que perdió. Lo que le toco sacrificar todo por el supuesto honor de la familia. Por otro lado esta mujer lo cuido en muchas ocasiones. Seco sus lágrimas y estuvo presente más que su propia madre en ocasiones.

-¡Malditas voces!...¡Nunca me van a dominar!...

Francis empujo fuertemente a Niurka. Esta cayó al pedregoso suelo muy cerca del borde del desfiladero. Francis viro la espada y se la clavo sin pensarlo en su barriga. Se escucho un grito de horror de Niurka. Al levantarse, Francis solo afincaba mas la espada liberando un leve grito ahogado. Se arrodillo notando como su vida se esfumaba. Sombras negras salían por su boca. Los demonios salían con lentitud apreciados por Niurka. Francis cayó de lado. Con un charco de sangre lentamente formándose. Niurka corrió a socorrerlo. Nada podía hacer. Solo llorar. Ver como al muchacho que alimento y cargo tantas veces de pequeño moría en sus brazos.

-Aguanta Francis. No te me vallas. No me dejes. Tú siempre has sido tan fuerte.

-No…no me mientas. Exclamo Francis con forzada voz y escupiendo sangre por su boca. Per…perdóname…

-Francis…Francis…

Los ojos de su sobrino se vieron desorbitados. Miraron a un punto distante. Un leve suspiro y luego la total relajación de su cuerpo. Allí envuelta en sangre, rodeada de demonios invasores, Niurka lloraba. Por la muerte. Por la tragedia. Porque nunca se imagino que pasaría algo como esto. Porque sabía que posiblemente seria la próxima. Entonces sintió la presencia conocida pero que se negaba a aceptar desde hace tiempo que fuera posible. Una bestia voladora aterrizo al lado de ella. Andaba con una túnica roja. Se bajo con gran calma y camino hacia Niurka. Esta la observo envuelta en lágrimas. Pensó en tomar la espada, pero la recién llegada leyó su pensamiento:

-No desperdicies tus energías mujer. No vale la pena.

-Tu…no puede ser posible…tu…tu estas…

-¿Muerta?.

La mujer se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro. Había esperado mucho tiempo para ver la cara llena de sorpresa de los Henríquez.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?. Francis…se suponía que fuera tu esposo…

-¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar?. A verdad…que a ti siempre te da amnesia o cuando pasan las cosas solo miras para el lado y te haces la sorda.

-Alba…¿Qué clase de demonio se ha apoderado de ti?.

La mujer conocida como Alba le toco reírse cínicamente frente a la sufrida y quebrantada Niurka.

-Eso es lo interesante…ninguno.

La tierra empezó a estremecerse. Gigantescas piedras aparecieron de la nada impactando a los demonios con certera puntería. Gritos chirriantes cargados con una onda sonica los hacían salir disparados al desfiladero. Las bestias incluyendo a sus jinetes no podían contener tales gritos por mucho tiempo y perdían el control desesperándose. Tiempo propicio para que esferas de energía de color amarillo brillante aparecieran impactándolas fuertemente. Lo suficiente para mandarlas al fondo del desfiladero. Alba se quedo en el medio de todo esto. Como si estuviera esperando que algo como esto ocurriera. Dos imponentes dragones aterrizaron con fortaleza. Eran ambos de piel negra y de un tamaño superior a lo normal. Andaban con armaduras sobre ellos dispuestos a la pelea. Rodearon a Alba y a la bestia voladora de esta, que frente a ellos parecía un pequeñuelo. Hasta esta se vio atemorizada. De los dragones bajaron varias personas rápidamente.

Una mujer anciana vestida de negro con un báculo brillante. De abundante pelo blanco y experiencia determinada. Era la de mayor edad. La respetada Leonor. Junto a ella su hija de pelo rubio con canas visibles y ondas eléctricas saliendo de sus manos. La seguía muy de cerca. Del otro dragón bajo Keila quien todavía no había visto el desdichado final de su hijo. La seguía su hermana llamada Santa. Vestidas ambas de negro.

-Alba. Dijo Leonor con seriedad. Ya no mas destrucción. Tu venganza es conmigo con nosotros.

-¡Francis!.

Keila corrió hacia su hijo. Le grito despavorida su nombre. Lo sacudió y después interpreto en la mirada de su hermana Niurka lo que había pasado. No pudo controlarse. Ella no era de esas de estar llorando demasiado. Alba debia pagar. Leonor no obstante contuvo su sed de venganza. Keila se vio paralizada de pronto. Le gritaba a su abuela que la soltara.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso oh sabia anciana?. Pregunto Alba rodeada. ¿No es acaso para eso lo que viniste?. Me ahorraste el trabajo de irte a buscar.

-Nunca fuiste digna de nuestra familia. De llevar nuestro apellido.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de llevarme por la fuerza de mi hogar.

-No eras mas que una simple esclava…muy tarde supongo descubrimos ese detalle.

Leonor apunto su báculo brillante hacia Alba.

-Por tu bien y si quieres todavía alguna clemencia de mi parte ríndete ahora mismo.

-Termina lo que empezaste vieja estupida. Yo de mi parte…no descansare hasta tener a todos los Henríquez y matarlos a todos uno por uno…nada personal…solo venganza…

Ni el asombroso poder de Leonor. Mucho menos las fuerza electrica de Ramona su hija. Tampoco la telekinesis de Keila o los gritos sonicos de Santa. Ni hablar de los dragones. Nada pudo detener a Alba. Las sombras o la neblina la protegian a la perfección y aunque la pelea multiple duro mucho tiempo, esta se movia y se desvanecia frente a los ojos atonitos de sus adversarias. Una a una fueron vencidas envueltas en la neblina que no las liberaba hasta que por fin las llevo a la inconciencia. Leonor fue la ultima en caer. El brillo de su baculo termino por opacarse cuando esta finalmente se vio cubiera por la neblina endemoniada que intento detener.

-¡No podras con nosotros!. ¡No podras…!...

No se escucho nada mas de sus labios. Sus cuerpos flotaban sostenidos por la neblina. Niurka tomo la espada atacando frontalmente a Alba. Esta solo evadio el ataque y abofetio a Niurka fuertemente tumbandola al suelo.

-¿Sabes cual sera el peor castigo para ti?. Pregunto Alba con malevola voz. Ver como torturo a tu familia y conocer que no puedes hacer nada al respecto…

Mas demonios aparecieron rapidamente. Se llevaron a Niurka junto a los demas. El cuerpo de Francis…fue tirado al fondo del desfiladero bajo ordenes de Alba. Ya no tenia uso para ella y su alma estaba en otro lugar. Un demonio se arrodillo frente a ella para decirle:

-La invasión a los Gerudo esta lista mi reina.

-No. Exclamo Alba quedamente. Dejaremos a los Gerudo por ahora. No tengo nada en contra de ellos. Al contrario. Puedo expresar cierta gratitud.

-Los guerreros de Gerudo no son normales. Carecen del orgullo de un Drakoviano o las ganas de pelear hasta la muerte como un Ishbal. Vivir en el desierto los vuelve perfectos adversarios. Le recomiendo que no les de oportunidad.

-¿Qué amenaza puede representar los Gerudo para mi?.

-Ellos quizás no. Pero los Henríquez de Gerudo…si.

-A ellos es a los que quiero ver. Específicamente a alguien muy especial para mí. Esta invasión los obligara a atacarme. Esta invasión lo obligara a venir. Entonces cuando eso ocurra…podré verlo…podré ver sus ojos nuevamente…

-¿De que esta hablando?.

Alba golpeo al demonio que conservo su silencio por unos segundos para luego decir:

-Disculpe mi insolencia. Nunca debí cuestionar su autoridad.

-Que bueno que lo reconozcas. Por ahora diviértete con los humanos que encuentres.

-¿Qué hay con los jovenzuelos que escaparon?.

-Déjalos ir. No duraran mucho de cualquier forma. Pronto habrán mas guerras. Por ahora disfrutemos de nuestras victorias y las mujeres humanas que han secuestrado para la raza nueva que se aproxima. La raza que conquistara la tierra de los duques y de paso el resto de la humanidad…

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todos lados. Los demonios había conquistado parcialmente toda la tierra de los duques. Parecía que nadie se les opondría y sus únicos adversarios no serian lo suficientemente aptos para detener a Alba. ¿Quién esta misteriosa mujer con tanto odio?. ¿Quién es ella para controlar a los demonios del infierno?. ¿Por qué no termina su sed de venganza y conquista extendiéndose a Gerudo?. Una cosa si era cierta. Los Gerudo no debían ser subestimados y la resistencia contra ella…ya empezaba a organizarse…

**))" **


	11. Chapter 11

Esta conclusión de la conquista tiene un significado importante para mí. El conflicto que notaran en los personajes a continuación en cierta manera tiene que ver con la vida que llevo en estos momentos. Los misterios y las intrigas. La gente que no dice la verdad y frente a nosotros son amigos. A la espalda son los peores enemigos. Este final se representa con dos caminos. Uno solo dirige a la felicidad. Uno es el único correcto. Quizás ambos lo sean. Pero de igual forma debe sacrificarse algo en cada uno. En este tiempo en el que vivo, debo decir que me ha tocado afrontar las desiciones más difíciles de mi vida. Hasta convertirme en lo que critico tanto. ¿De que maneras podemos seguir lo que dice nuestro corazón si este no dice nada?. Cuando llega un momento en que las palabras solo dicen mentiras y las ilusiones representan sueños sin sentido. ¿De que manera podemos saber lo que nuestro corazón realmente quiere?. Quizás debamos interpretar su silencio…

Conclusión… Segunda parte

…No le quedaba de otra que ver como ella se preparaba. Le recordó mucho a otra persona. Fue entonces cuando le toco acordarse con quien había crecido y pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Algunas costumbres debían seguir con ella. Se sentía insignificante. Desearía borrarle todas esas memorias. Hasta viajar en el tiempo y ser el a quien ella hubiera conocido primero. Era obvio que nunca se atrevió a revelarle esos pensamientos.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación. Repleta de armas. De distintos rifles. Algunos con bastante poder de alcance. Otros ridículamente inmensos. Quizás puestos en las paredes como decoración. Espadas, cuchillos, granadas, pistolas y otros artefactos extraños que había aprendido con el tiempo a no preguntar para que sirvieran. La habitación alejada por completo del hogar subterráneo que compartían. Bastante cómodo y amplio. Con televisión, aire acondicionado, amplios dormitorios y área de recreación. Sin duda la envidia de cualquier fugitivo. Nadie podría encontrarlos en este lugar. Los únicos que sabían su existencia ya habían pasado a mejor vida. A ella nunca le quedo claro como llego a este escondite. Tampoco quien resulto ser el benefactor. En los primeros días no dejaba de sentirse controlada. Desconfiaba de todos, incluyendo a este hombre quien la cuidaba demasiado para su gusto. No obstante aprendió a acostumbrarse.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?. No se porque te interesa protegerlos tanto. Sinceramente lo considero estupido. No eres ninguna clase de mártir para hacer esto. Déjalos que resuelvan sus problemas solos. Mira lo que hacen…intentas ayudarlos y como te pagan. Pensando que has regresado por venganza. Tienen razón en parte…¿o me equivoco?.

Sydney vestía con una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Mostrando su busto no abundante pero de igual forma notable. Un pantalón negro igualmente ajustado, dejaba notar sus curvas femeninas. Unas botas completaban su atuendo. Recordaba que nunca le gusto el negro. Lo consideraba muy tétrico y hasta triste. Ella nunca sintió oscuridad dentro de si misma. Eso había cambiado. Dos pistolas plateadas y brillantes a cada lado de su cintura. Su pelo negro lacio que le llegaba a mitad de espalda; recogido con un moño rojo. Su rostro era pálido. En una tonalidad que no era antes parte de ella. Demasiado mórbido para ser real. Era este su nuevo aspecto desde que fue convertida al vampirismo. Según cuentan fue la única manera de salvar su vida. Se puso una larga túnica negra imitando el atuendo que compartía en una ocasión. Dentro de esta coloco varios artilugios que podrían sacarla de aprietos cuando las cosas se complicaran. Solo le faltaba algo más para terminar de prepararse.

La katana la esperaba sobre la mesa al borde de esta. Fue especialmente hecha para ella hace ya algún tiempo. Dudo en volverla a usar hasta el momento oportuno. Una parte de ella le decía que ese momento esperado había llegado. Otra parte la mantenía en la duda. El saya de color rojo guardaba la espada. Sydney la coloco inmediatamente en su espalda por dentro de su túnica.

Quien le hablaba esperaba una respuesta. Ella desde hace tiempo no tenia muchas. Era verdad fue traicionada. Fue victima de una conspiración, en donde todavía pagaba las consecuencias y las probabilidades de limpiar su nombre eran escasas. Podría desaparecerse y olvidarse de toda esta gente. Razones por demás guardaba. No podía hacerlo. Les debia a esta gente o por lo menos a algunos de ellos, el estar viva. Si lo podía llamar de esa manera. Preparada para lo que se dirigía a hacer desconocía si regresaría. La vida sin embargo le había enseñado que existían razones por las cuales luchar. Sonrió para si misma por los recuerdos. También por lo único que le brindaba felicidad cada día. Desde hace mucho tiempo era lo único que le importaba. Nada más merecía más atención. Más cariño, todo el amor y la protección que ella tenía para ofrecer.

-No regreso por venganza. Por fin dijo Sydney después de su silencio. Es mi deber Cristian.

El joven de piel blanca, delgado, pelo castaño despeinado y espejuelos que solo aportaban a su rostro esta apariencia de muchacho inteligente. Envuelto más en el conocimiento que en las cosas cotidianas de la vida. Posiblemente busco conocerlas. La timidez que parece innata en este tipo de personas lo obligaba a encerrarse en si mismo. Era más fácil, menos doloroso y arriesgado quedarse con la ciencia, la tecnología, los complicados cálculos matemáticos, constantemente abordando al cerebro con más conocimiento. Haciendo lo posible por esconder. Por el mismo complejo de nunca ser escuchado. O de que las pocas veces que intento que alguien lo escuchara, muchos lo ignoraban. Así estaba Cristian. Quien reconocía en silencio que su vida cambio considerablemente desde que le toco conocer a Sydney. Que cada día que la vio convaleciente, con la mirada perdida en viejos recuerdos, incluso llorando sentía su dolor. Quizás hasta más fuerte. Intentaba siempre consolarla y en ocasiones aparentaba tener éxito. No obstante con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Sydney solo detenía sus lagrimas o le demostraba estar contenta para no preocuparlo. Después de todo lo que le habían hecho, continuaba siendo tan considerada con lo demás.

Resulto difícil contener a Sydney en esos primeros días de vampirismo. Su hambre de sangre era casi insaciable. Los animales que se le traían no eran suficientes. O mejor dicho no eran de su agrado. Recordaba Cristian como se veía esta transformada en vampiro encerrada en un cuarto reforzado. Esos primeros días que Sydney era una total bestia enfurecida, agobiada por malos recuerdos y tragedias; esta ni siquiera podía acordarse del milagro que había sucedido. Que si no hubiera sido por la inyección que contenía el virus del vampirismo estaría muerta por toda la sangre que perdió. Irónica resultaba la vida. El difunto Arturo Alejandro consiguió la cura para estas condiciones milenarias. Curo a miles. Pero sectores tuvieron que oponerse. Sectas que pensaban que ellos representaban el futuro de la humanidad. Por eso Arturo pago con su vida y después de la gran guerra los antídotos preparados con tanto esfuerzo y años de continuo trabajo fueron destruidos como parte del tratado. O al menos eso era lo que decía todo el mundo. Si tan solo existiera una manera de curar a Sydney. Una de las increíbles fantasías de Cristian. Se convertiría en su héroe. Ella lo vería como un hombre con fortaleza, que es capaz de protegerla. Que no siempre ella tendría que ir en su rescate. Quizás ella lo veía como un adolescente frustrado, puesto a que el era mas joven. De cualquier forma Cristian buscaba cualquiera manera para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era un muchacho con mucha imaginación. Le proponía cantidad de cosas. En ocasiones opciones sin sentido. Todo sin demostrarle directamente lo que este sentía por ella. Claro desde hace tiempo Sydney se había dado cuenta.

Su casa subterránea era demasiado lujosa para ser real. Sydney salio de la pequeña pero equipada armería, caminando por la sala con elegantes alfombras y decoraciones. Subió una escalera hacia las cuatro habitaciones que se encontraban en el piso superior. Se dirigía a una en especial. Donde se encontraba su única razón para vivir. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera con cerradura pintada en color oro. Giro la misma suavemente esperando que quien estuviera adentro estaría dormido. Inmediatamente escucho el sonido de una televisión. Un ligero pesar vino a su corazón. Seria mucho mas fácil si tan solo se acostara a dormir cuando ella se lo pido algún tiempo atrás. Normalmente no le importaba tener que hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Pero esta vez…seria mucho mas fácil irse y quizás hasta despedirse si no tuviera que encontrar alguna manera de explicarle.

Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, la televisión ya estaba apagada como si Sydney ya no la hubiera escuchado, quedando toda la habitación a oscuras. Bueno Sydney podía irse y aparentar como en otras ocasiones que no había escuchado nada y que el engaño había funcionado. Titubeo por algunos segundos con la desición, quedándose parada en la puerta mientras luces del exterior entraban por esta. Nunca fue buena para las despedidas. Odiaba que las malas costumbres fuera lo que mejor se le acoplara a su personalidad. Antes decir adiós o hasta luego resultaba tan fácil. Casi no tenía ningún significado para ella. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Con tantas cosas que decir lamentaba seguir la tradición inducida por otra persona. ¿Por qué con el tiempo termino pareciéndose tanto a el?. Detestaba continuar con las costumbres. Antiguas manías sin explicación para nadie excepto para ella. Suspirando y con un nudo en su garganta dio la espalda suavemente dispuesta a cerrar la puerta y decir adiós en silencio.

-Mami…

Esa voz. Tan angelical. Tan increíble. Todavía después de seis años, le costaba trabajo creérselo. ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan afortunada?. Nunca pudo tomarse el tiempo para no responderle. Siempre lo hacia instantáneamente, aunque su voz estuviera quebrantada al borde del llanto como ahora.

-Dime mi amor…

Se volteo hacia adentro pasándose las manos por los ojos donde ya sentía que lagrimas empezaban a salir. Nadie se inventaba una manera de detener las ganas de llorar. Maldita ciencia. Una figura envuelta en la penumbra se sentó en la cama y dijo después:

-Luces.

La espaciosa habitación se ilumino dejando notar las paredes pintadas de azul claro, con imágenes de súper héroes por todos lados. Estantes con figuras de acción, muchas colocadas como si estuvieran listas para el combate. Aviones y naves espaciales colgando del techo y como era de esperarse juguetes regados por el suelo. La cama era amplia y quien estaba en esta era un niño de piel trigueña, ojos marrones y pelo negro lacio. Sonrió levemente al ver a Sydney. No se reía como era debido al menos que estuviera forzado a hacerlo. Había empezado a mudar sus dientes y le abochornaba andar con unos cuantos dientes menos. El niño era delgado con una pijama azul oscura.

-¿Qué te pasa mami?. Pregunto el niño con una amplia sonrisa he inocencia notable en su voz. ¿Estas llorando?. (Muestra preocupación) Se que no me he portado muy bien y que me paso molestando a Cristian. (Con felicidad al recordar las maldades) Pero es que tienes que ver como se pone. Le tire hasta fotos…¿quieres ver?.

Sydney se sienta en la borde de la cama buscando la mejor manera de hablar sin ese nudo en la garganta que delataría sus sentimientos. No sabía porque estaba sentimental. Como si no hubiera visto a esa gente parte de su vida antes. Tal si tuviera el presentimiento de que no volvería a ver a su hijo. ¿Cómo era esto posible?. ¿De que manera el logro sobrevivir?. Ni siquiera Sydney estaba muy segura de esos detalles que resultaban ahora tan confusos.

-No me pasa nada Sanied. Respondió Sydney con tierna voz y acariciándole el rostro. Y aquí entre tu y yo (baja el tono de su voz no sin antes mirar a la puerta para luego decir su secreto) También me gusta cuando molestas a Cristian. Es muy gracioso (se ríe junto a su hijo) Eres idéntico a tu…( se queda callada de pronto para luego aclarar su garganta y poner esta voz seria queriendo hacer el papel de la madre responsable) pero todo tiene sus limites ¿entiendes?.

-Si mami. Agrego Sanied agachando la cabeza. Si quieres para que no llores me disculpo.

-Ya te dije cariño que eso no es lo que me sucede. Pero prométeme que te portaras bien y le harás caso a Cristian. El te quiere mucho. Me ha ayudado a criarte desde que eras un bebe. Nunca se ha quejado y tampoco se enoja mucho cuando le juegas una broma pesada.

-Pero no es mi papa. Exclamo Sanied de pronto dándose cuenta rápidamente de su expresión fuera de lugar. Perdón.

Sydney hizo caso omiso a las últimas palabras de su hijo. Desde hace algún tiempo Sanied preguntaba quien era su padre. Sydney hacia lo posible por cambiar el tema. Pero no siempre podía hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para discusiones como esta ahora.

-Escúchame Sanied…(Sydney hace una pausa buscando la mejor manera para decir lo siguiente) estaré algún tiempo fuera y necesito que obedezcas a Cristian. Hazle caso solo quiere cuidarte.

-De eso me di cuenta.

-¿De que Cristian te quiere?. Pregunto Sydney con esperanza y sorpresa debido a que esta seria la primera vez que escucharía a Sanied hacer una afirmación como esa.

-No…de que te vas. ¿A dónde si se puede saber y no invado tu privacidad?.

La mirada penetrante de Sanied le brindo un ligero escalofrío a Sydney. Alguien le dijo hace mucho tiempo que debia interpretar las pequeñas señales que brindaba la vida. No sabia si ver a su hijo con un parecido tan increíble era una señal. No obstante por momentos sentía que hablaba con otra persona.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender jovencito. Exclamo Sydney recobrando su seriedad. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Pues vas como para una guerra…déjame ir contigo. Ya no me sacas a pasear como antes y Cristian no es muy fanático de salir tampoco. Solo habla de números y otras tantas cosas que no entiendo…

¿Por qué será que los pequeños siempre quieren imitar a los adultos?. ¿Por qué será que los pequeños se ofrecen a ayudar, acompañar, incluso a trabajar como si no fuera la gran cosa?. Quizás porque le encuentran la diversión a lo que los adultos le encuentran el aburrimiento. A Sydney no le quedo de otra que reírse ante la valentía inocente de su hijo. ¿Qué mas deseaba ella?. Tener a Sanied siempre a su lado. Nunca separarse de el. No había pensado mucho en el futuro. Tampoco se lo imaginaba crecido y con otros intereses que no fuera ella. De seguro le daría un mal de celos. Y ahora Sydney se reía para si misma por diferente razón, abrazando a Sanied, quien no le parecía extraño tanto cariño proveniente de su madre inesperadamente. Se comportaba de esa manera en ocasiones. Las cosas que Sydney se inventaba en segundos le hacia escapar una leve risa opacada. Como escondiendo el llanto a través de esta. Se creía que tendría el privilegio de ver a Sanied hecho un joven hombre con los conflictos de la adolescencia. Faltaba que terminara siendo tan obstinado, dramático y hasta tacaño como su padre. Bueno por lo menos saldría con su inteligencia de eso ella podía estar segura.

Beso a su hijo en la frente. Para luego continuar acariciándolo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Nadie podría negar su parentesco en la mirada de ambos. Era la misma. Sanied no decía nada. Era muy inteligente para su edad. Quizás mas de lo que su madre esperaba. Siempre solía sorprenderla cuando esta menos se lo esperara. Sabia cuando debia mantenerse callado. Solía tener tantas preguntas en su joven mente. Esta vez no seria la excepción. Pero con seis años conocia que Sydney no era muy amante a dar respuestas. Se daba cuenta de la nostalgia de su madre. La escuchaba llorar escondida en ocasiones. Le notaba su mirada triste y perdida. Como si estuviera recordando y al mismo tiempo deseosa de encontrar el olvido.

En silencio pudo comprender. La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Deseando no soltarla. Darle más besos. Hacer más difícil para ella la retirada. Al final Sanied nuevamente asombro a su madre. Adopto esa actitud de fortaleza que a Sydney a veces le faltaba.

-Debes irte…¿prometes que regresaras pronto?.

Sydney no supo como responder esa pregunta. Reviso si no había derramado alguna lágrima. Tenia el defecto que cuando se ponía sentimental lloraba sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas. Luego cuando le preguntaban porque lloraba, negaba estar llorando. Si respondía, Sanied se daría cuenta inmediatamente de su inseguridad y lo que ella mas deseaba es que el estuviera tranquilo. Los ojos de su hijo sobre ella sin embargo delataban cualquier malestar, por más que esta luchara en ocultarlo. Que el no le dijera nada al no encontrar las palabras apropiadas era otra cosa.

Por obligación Sydney tuvo que dejar de mirarlo. Agacho su cabeza moviéndola en señal de afirmación. Respiro profundo y sin darle otra mirada directa a su hijo se levanto. Le dio la espalda a Sanied caminando hacia fuera. Antes de salir por la puerta a Sydney le toco escuchar otras palabras que nunca había escuchado antes. Si resultaba ser cariñoso. Pero esta expresión de afecto Sydney la había dicho. Pero no le había tocado escucharla de vuelta.

-Te amo mami…te amo mucho…

El corazón de Sydney latió con fuerza. Se sintió nerviosa. A punto de irrumpir en el llanto que representaba una mezcla de emociones. ¿Quién diría que un vampiro resultara ser tan sentimental?. Debia responderle. Debia abrazarlo. Era este un momento grande. Especial. Quizás no volvería a escuchar eso nunca más en su vida. Cerró sus ojos, tragando y suspirando para encontrar la mejor voz que no sonara quebrantada.

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije. Te veré pronto…

Y así cerro la puerta tras su salida. Camino por el pasillo a paso ligero. Según caminaba pudo liberar sus lágrimas. Salieron sus gritos ahogados. Casi para si misma. Liberaba todas esas emociones. Entonces se acordaba de las últimas palabras de su hijo y reía mientras lloraba. Era la mejor noticia. Las palabras más lindas que le había tocado escuchar en mucho tiempo. La llenaban de ánimo. Le daban esperanza. Pero sobre todo cambiaban su manera de pensar. Debia regresar. Encontraría una manera de sobrevivir y regresar a los brazos del motivo de su existencia…

Blue Marine

Nunca había manejado uno de estos. Sin embargo Cristian se encargo de instruirla lo mejor que pudo. Ella resulto ser una muy buena estudiante. Sin duda alguna este pequeño submarino era algo todavía desconocido por el resto de la humanidad. Asombrosa tecnología. Una creación única de la liga pacifista y quizás alguna otra organización con suficiente dinero para costear esta maravilla.

Conocido como el "Blue Marine" su tamaño aproximado era comparado al de un avión pequeño, capaz de hacer increíbles maniobras. Todavía el Blue Marine no encontraba gran uso salvo que no fuera para exploración. Pero el futuro dictaba que la gente podría vivir en ciudades submarinas y ya la base submarina de la liga pacifista era prueba suficiente. El blue marine podía ser un submarino de ataque con un arsenal de micro torpedos. Estos eran mucho más pequeños en comparación con los ya conocidos. Pero igual de efectivos. Sin embargo microtorperdos no aseguraban hacer todo el trabajo. Al principio se pensó experimentar con diferentes calibres de ametralladoras vulcan, queriendo acoplarlas al ambiente bajo el agua. El blue marine operaria a grandes profundidades y en lugares como este, sencillamente las balas se irían con la corriente. Hacer ametralladoras más potentes crearía a un submarino más pesado y lo más que se deseaba era velocidad.

Nuevamente los ingenieros tuvieron que improvisar, viniendo entonces con una revolucionaria idea; cañones láser.

Originalmente como tal un láser no es una energía destructiva. Sin embargo graduado en la forma correcta, sus ondas de calor causaban el mismo efecto que dos ametralladoras vulcan de gran calibre. El problema surgía entonces en que se calentaban demasiado, teniendo que esperar un tiempo considerable para que se enfriaran. Mientras los ingenieros inventaban un sofisticado sistema de enfriamiento para añadir cañones láser a aviones de combate, el blue marine llevaba nuevamente las de ganar. Al estar debajo del agua el caño láser TB-U3 se mantenía siempre a temperaturas considerables. Además un rudimentario sistema de enfriamiento fue añadido en caso de un combate intenso. Ahora bien un submarino de ataque debia alcanzar grandes distancias. A pesar de ser motores basados en plutonio la primera respuesta, pruebas certificaron una y otra vez lo peligroso que resultaba esto. Primero un reactor nuclear de tamaño reducido era un proceso costoso y lento. Siempre se buscaba algo diferente, menos peligroso he igual de eficiente. Así que motores especiales capaces de usar hidrogeno como combustible resultaba ser la solución más viable. El hidrogeno era una fuente de energía inofensiva para el ambiente.

El nuevo metal sintético de nombre y formula secreta convertía al blue marine totalmente invisible a radar. De construcción aerodinámica, sumamente silencioso ningún sonar convencional podía detectarlo. Interiormente en los controles el blue marine también contaba otra historia. Sus controles eran muy parecidos al de un avión de combate. Contaba con un sistema de reciclaje de oxigeno, que mantenía siempre a la cabina bajo una presión normal, evitando los daños causados al piloto por la falta del mismo.

Visión nocturna, infrarroja, sensores de calor, electricidad y radioactividad. Computadora interna capaz de brindar soporte indispensable en ajuste de coordenadas, análisis del terreno exterior y en el peor de los casos; podía reparar algunos sistemas básicos en caso de severos daños. Por consiguiente el submarino de ataque y exploración blue marine, resultaba ser el perfecto instrumento para la extensa exploración del misterioso océano. No obstante a pesar de estar tan lleno de atributos el blue marine todavía no había sido probado fuera de entrenamientos y simuladores. Su actitud en una situación real de combate todavía estaba por verse.

Esa fue toda la explicación que a Sydney le toco escuchar por parte de Cristian, quien le enseño detallados planos y graficas del submarino experimental. La liga pacifista contaba con un arsenal de estos. O por lo menos eso habían dicho. Y mientras Cristian la instruía como si ella fuera una niña pequeña con terminología que Sydney conocia a la perfección y quizás hasta mejor que el; esta nunca lo interrumpió. Le gustaba que el se sintiera útil. Ella solo quería aprender a manejarlo, aunque ya tenía una básica idea. No obstante tuvo que aguantar más de una semana de explicaciones teóricas de un hombre que al parecer se le olvidaba que Sydney resultaba ser la mujer mas joven en obtener un doctorado en física quántica y sin mencionar sus otras condecoraciones.

En el mismo nivel subterráneo existía un río que pasaba por debajo de la tierra. Se sabía que era parte de un manantial desconocido todavía, con agua sumamente cristalina. Pertenecía a una red de cuevas sumergidas que desembocaban en un cuerpo de agua más grande y por consiguiente al océano. El destino de Sydney. El reto consistía entonces en encontrar el camino correcto y no perderse en este laberinto submarino. Aparte existían caminos sin regreso, donde dar hacia atrás después de complicados virajes era todo un desafío. Sydney entreno durante algunos días. El camino indicado se registraba en el sistema de navegación del blue marine. Además por si acaso, Cristian se quedaría con ella durante todo el trayecto. De cualquier forma toda esta idea le parecía absurda. Descabellada y algo que nunca le dijo, estupida. Todo el tiempo lucho por quitarle esa idea de la mente a Sydney. Pero si algo admiraba de ella y a la misma vez detestaba; era lo decidida que siempre estaba. Nunca la vio titubear con una desición o retractarse de pronto. Si no sabia a donde se dirigía sencillamente meditaba la situación. Si algo salía mal intentaba improvisar y aprender de sus errores.

El blue marine flotaba pegado al borde de una plataforma metálica. Esta se extendía hasta el suelo firme de concreto por donde caminaban Sydney y Cristian. Una escotilla sobresalía del submarino ya de por si abierta. El submarino era de un color grisáceo que se confundía fácilmente con la oscuridad del océano. Sydney se detuvo frente a la plataforma.

-Bien…llego la hora. Dijo Sydney suspirando para luego mirar a Cristian con una sonrisa melancólica. ¿Me cuidas a Sanied?. Me prometió que se iba a portar bien.

Cristian no pudo evitar reírse con Sydney acerca de eso. No era la primera vez que Sanied hacia una promesa como esa.

-Descuida Sydney. Inquirió Cristian. Sabes que cuidare de el con mi vida. Me ofendes con tan solo recordármelo.

-Si lo se…(un momento de silencio extraño en el que Sydney observa todo a su alrededor, lo que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo) he pasado tanto tiempo en este lugar…(mira a Cristian) te debo mi vida Cristian. Mira has sacrificado tanto tiempo a mi lado y todavía sigo pidiéndote que me ayudes…no se como pueda yo pagártelo. O si existirá alguna forma.

-Amanecer cada día con tu sonrisa es todo lo que pido Sydney.

Sydney tuvo que desviar la mirada tras ese comentario. Sabía que Cristian estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo era un deseo que ella no podía complacer. O llegar a sentir. Desconocía que era eso del amor. No lo pensaba. Pero si lo recordaba. Y se sentía estupida, demasiado ingenua cuando le tocaba pensar en esos viejos tiempos. Ella no podía amar a nadie. Salvo a su hijo. No podía evitar de igual forma que recuerdos llegaban a su mente. No podía evitar extrañarlo. Pensar en el. Confundir el nombre de vez en cuando, a pesar de no verlo de cerca solo a la distancia. Porque en ocasiones lo espiaba. Mientras caminaba por la calle o compraba comida rápida, siendo su favorito el helado con chocolate, que comía con mucha tranquilidad. Sin dejar que nada lo interrumpiera. Eran esos momentos en los cuales se escapaba y nadie sabia a donde. La cosa es que no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba verlo. Saber si estaba bien. Le reconocía a la distancia su mirada nostálgica. Porque eran cosas cotidianas y estupidas para otros. Pero para ella representaban instantes de felicidad. Donde podía decir que su vida era normal.

-Perdóname. Exclamo Cristian de pronto. No quise…

-No te preocupes. Añadió Sydney no dejándolo terminar. Perdóname tu a mi…Cristian quisiera que pudieras entender…

-Lo entiendo muy bien Sydney. (Cristian le pone ambas manos sobre los hombros mientras la mira fijamente, hablándole con tierna voz) Todavía lo amas. A pesar de todo…lo amas. Es un hombre afortunado sabes. He sido egoísta todo este tiempo. Engañándome con eso de que te quedaras. Harás una nueva vida y te olvidaras de todo. Solo mentiras. Esa gente son tu familia y el…al único hombre que has amado…el padre de tu hijo…

Sydney no tenía palabras. Detestaba estos momentos donde la tomaban por total sorpresa. Si existiera siempre un aviso o por lo menos un libreto, donde ya ella supiera que tenia que decir ante tales expresiones. Odiaba cuando Cristian se ponía sentimental. Seguramente porque el hombre mas cercano a ella casi nunca lo era. Aparte por lo general solía decirle verdades que ella guardaba en su interior y se negaba a aceptar. Para colmo siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando ocurría un momento como este. La sensación rara en los ojos. El nudo en la garganta que llegaba ya por si solo. Maldita sea.

Cristian le dio un fuerte y calido abrazo. Uno que Sydney respondió de igual manera. Luego este le dio un beso en la frente, para decirle después:

-Vete ya. Te espera un largo viaje. ¿Segura de que lo llevas todo contigo?.

-Si. Respondió Sydney con una risa nerviosa. Revise tres veces por si acaso.

Sydney no encontraba la mejor manera de irse sin parecer ruda o descortés. No era muy buena diciendo adiós. Mucho menos hasta luego. Por eso camino hacia la plataforma llegando después de algunos pasos a la parte superior del blue marine. Subió tres escalones de metal, entrando por la escotilla, que por dentro contaba con tres escalones más. Miro a Cristian por última vez. Antes de adentrarse y cerrar la escotilla le brindo una larga sonrisa, moviendo su mano derecha en señal de despedida. Cristian hizo lo mismo haciendo lo posible por no ocultar el malestar que sentía en su interior.

No existía mucho espacio dentro del blue marine. Sydney se quito la espada de su espalda y la puso muy cerca del cómodo asiento. Llena de controles, televisores de plasma, sensores y alguna que otra cosa que a ella se le había escapado el nombre y rogaba que no fuera de suma importancia. Una leve luz azul que se combinaba con las demás luces provenientes de los controles y otros sistemas operacionales le brindaba una buena visibilidad.

Se sentó en el asiento de color negro, apretando botones inmediatamente, sintiendo después el sonido de la turbina que la impulsaría. Tenia maneras de hacerla completamente silenciosa si se le requería. Después de revisarlo todo, el blue marine se impulso rápidamente, sumergiéndose de la misma manera. Sydney encendió las luces para ver mejor, llevando las cosas con calma. Sabia que lo mas difícil de pasar era el laberinto y necesitaba los sistemas de navegación que creyó entender a la perfección. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el camino. Pero según escuchaba el sonido de la turbina y veía al blue marine moverse una extraña sensación llegaba a su pecho. Era casi una desesperación. Ganas de acabar con todo esto o de al menos verlo empezar. Debia limpiar su nombre y al mismo tiempo pagar la deuda que tenia con una mujer que había fallecido cuando era ella todavía pequeña. Esta mujer la cuido como si fuera su hija y le hizo prometer antes de morir, que cuidaría por siempre de Sandy. Que nunca se separaría de el pase lo que pase. Según avanzaba la ansiedad aumentaba y no era de esperarse que en el encuentro y sobre todo en su misión fuera lo único que pensara. Pego una foto de ella abrazando a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. La mente le jugo una pequeña ilusión. Y lo vio al lado de ellos dos como debia de ser siempre. Cristian la saco de su pequeño viaje, advirtiéndole que se encontraba muy cerca de realizar los primeros virajes. Se paso la mano por los ojos, conociendo que necesitaría la mayor concentración posible. Pensaba entonces en la otra parte de su pequeño plan para entrar a Atlantes y eliminar a alguien peculiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si le contaba esto a Cristian de seguro le diría que estaba loca y posiblemente la hubiera atado con candados. No era una mala idea eso de probar sus habilidades de vampiro y ver si soportaría la presión al aventurarse como buzo…definitivamente no era una mala idea…

Explosión

Zaira

…Existen tiempos en mi vida en que la gente puede acusarme de estupida. Eso es si yo les permitiera ver las brutalidades que hago en ocasiones. Por lo menos una vez al año. A veces paso de ese número, pero jure no revelar esos detalles.

Zaira siguió las órdenes de Sydney a la perfección. Tenía un sinnúmero de posibilidades enseñadas por la experiencia. No alerto a nadie. Se fue dejando a Aris supervisada. El auto mas rápido que encontró fue el de su tío Sandy el cual prefería verlo estacionado y vigilado que usarlo, arriesgándose de que le pasara algo. El auto era un BMW M3. Este no era un auto convencional. Sandy lo había preparado como su videojuego favorito de autos de carrera. Era de color blanco con líneas azules. Aros de lujo, un solo asiento, doble turbo, nitro y no podía faltar el increíble sistema de sonido. Zaira lo conducía a toda velocidad, convencida de que Sandy no se daría cuenta del pequeño préstamo. Además buscaba venganza por todas las veces que Sandy le hizo una mala jugada con sus autos.

Así llego a la zona de puerto nuevo en menos de una hora. De nuevo pudo tomar otras opciones. Pero se estaciono frente a la casa de Aris. La cual había observado en otras tantas ocasiones. El sonido del motor del BMW llamaba la atención de los vecinos y de varios perros también. De nuevo Zaira no pensó en nada de eso y apago el motor, bajándose del auto como si fuera una visita casual. Vestida con un traje negro como era costumbre y una larga túnica donde guardaba una pistola. Quizás lo único conciente bajo tales circunstancias.

Miro hacia la casa de Aris. La cual era de dos plantas pintada de color crema con rejas negras. Una Mitsubishi Montero blanca correspondiente al que vivía en la casa de arriba y un Toyota Corolla de color gris perteneciente al padre de Aris. Las ventanas estaban abiertas con luz y hasta se escuchaba el sonido de un televisor. Tanto arriba como abajo.

"Ahora debo ser clara conmigo misma. Todo esto me parece estupido desde el principio. Aquí voy a encontrarme con una asesina, acusada de terrorismo y de por si muy peligrosa que tiene a un grupo de civiles como rehenes y mira como voy yo. Como si nada hubiera pasado…"

Zaira cruzo la calle pensando que debia hacer. Presentía que algo malo debia ocurrir. O que seria tomada por sorpresa. Sin embargo vio a una persona asomarse a la ventana y lo primero que se le ocurrió…fue saludar.

-Hola…¿se encuentra Aris?.

Una voz femenina y juvenil le respondió. Al acercarse más Zaira pudo reconocerla. Le toco ver varias fotos de ella. Y de nuevo consideraba que todo eso de las fotos y el espionaje era bastante estupido. ¿Qué el mundo no tenia suficientes problemas que atender?. Era la primera vez que se le ocurría tal cosa. ¿Por qué tanto interés?. Es mas ¿Por qué Aris se involucro tanto en sus vidas?. Es como si durante un tiempo resultara ser una misión muy importante que no podían sacar de su mente. Se le erizo la piel de repente al pensar en todo eso mientras recibía una respuesta.

-No ella no esta. De hecho no ha llamado…

-Debe ser la hermana molestosa. Pensó Zaira mientras brindaba una sonrisa hipócrita.

¿Por qué todo esto se veía fuera de lo normal?. ¿Dónde estaba Sydney?. Zaira poniéndose ansiosa. La hermana de Aris de nombre Anyelis continuaba mirándola por la ventana, tal si estuviera esperando a que esta le dijera algo. Mientras Zaira esperaba que se notara cualquier cosa extraña, intentando penetrar en su mirada, buscando algún tipo de señal. Nada solo una pregunta:

-¿Tenias que decirle algo importante?. Pregunto Anyelis. ¿Eres Indira?...

Zaira se sintió ligeramente ofendida por el comentario. Indira era una joven que sobrepasaba los seis pies de piel oscura y un poco sobrepasada de peso. También le toco ver fotos de ella. Zaira se miro así misma de arriba abajo y fulmino a Anyelis con la mirada.

-Si…si soy yo. Respondió Zaira con ganas de tenerla cerca para estrangularla. ¿Cómo estas eres Anyelis?.

-¡Si que bueno por fin te conozco!...¡Hemos hablado por teléfono!. ¿Te acuerdas con los personajes de Harry Potter que nos casaríamos?...el mío es Draco Malfoy perdóname…ese rubio es mi macho.

Anyelis se ríe de manera pintoresca. Más bien infantil. Zaira le siguió la corriente con el sonido de la risa, imitando el de Anyelis.

-Espérate un momento…

Anyelis se despego de la ventana. Salio rápidamente por una puerta hacia la marquesina. La niña era de baja estatura, piel trigueña, ojos negros y pelo rizo negro. Vestía un pantalón corto azul y una camisa blanca con una foto de Draco Malfoy. Su macho…

Le abrió el portón a Zaira invitándola a entrar. Zaira trago en seco. Miro para todos lados, sintiéndose como perdida. Era difícil pensar por alguna razón. Siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas. Pero se sentía bloqueada en esta ocasión. Una parte de ella le decía que no entrara. Todo escondía un increíble peligro para su vida. No obstante no podía evitar seguir caminando y aceptar el beso en la mejilla cordial y hasta el abrazo amistoso de Anyelis como si en realidad se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo. Si Anyelis supiera que Zaira conocia a la escritora en persona y que esta pertenecía a un mundo real de magia y otras cosas que debían mantenerse ocultas y que su inspiración no iba muy lejos de la realidad; desconocía como esta adolescente reaccionaria. Quizás le besaría los pies. Lo mas lógico que diría posiblemente es que a Zaira si le faltaba mas de un tornillo.

Caminaron por la marquesina hacia la puerta de la cocina. Donde estaba la madre de Aris, quien recibió a Zaira también con una grata sonrisa. Una mujer muy inteligente quien había sido maestra en su natal Republica Dominicana. Experta en matemáticas y español. Parecía estar cocinando y le ofreció a Zaira alguna bebida. Esta dijo que no con gentileza. Así llegaron a la sala, donde estaban dos sofás y la computadora que estaba encendida en una página de fanáticos de Harry Potter. Zaira suspiro imaginándose lo que le esperaba. No se sentía bien. Se sentía incomoda. Hacia lo posible por mantenerse atenta a todo a su alrededor. Pero corría el peligro de envolverse en el infantilismo que ella tanto detestaba. Ni siquiera le gustaba Harry Potter y en varias ocasiones tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no sentarse al lado de Anyelis, haciendo el papel de una amiga que no era y deleitarse con algo que ella no entendía muy bien, pero que misteriosamente para su cerebro parecía entretenido. Sacudía su cabeza sintiéndose mareada. ¿Acaso estaba bajo el efecto de algún alucinógeno?. ¿Será que alguien intentaba controlar su mente?. No había ingerido nada de este lugar…¿entonces?...

Vino a su mente repentinamente cuando se toco la cabeza al no poder aguantar el dolor que le vino de pronto. No pudo disimularlo y cerró sus ojos abriéndolos rápidamente viendo como todo le daba vueltas. Era una sensación rara dentro de su cráneo. Sentía muchas cosas moviéndose. Era eso. Cualquiera que la escuchara no la entendería. ¿Qué podía estarse moviendo y haciendo sonidos que le bloqueaban la audición?. ¿Era esto lo que le bloqueaba el pensamiento?. ¿Lo que evitaba que pudiera pensar claramente y caminara directamente hacia una trampa?. ¿Qué truco de Sydney era este?. ¿Por qué no terminaba con ella y de una vez aparecía?.

Era difícil pensar. Buscar una solución. Porque cada vez que lo intentaba los dolores de cabeza aumentaban. Perdía cada vez más el conocimiento. Se sumía en confusas imágenes. Pronto le costo trabajo darse cuenta si estaba despierta o sumida en alguna distorsionada ilusión. Arrodillada en el suelo haciendo lo posible por levantarse, solo termino cayendo encima de una mesa de cristal la cual estuvo a punto de romperse. Sin embargo varias piezas de cerámica fueron victimas de Zaira al esta arrastrarlas al suelo. Le toco mirar a Anyelis rápidamente y su amistoso rostro había cambiado.

Anyelis estaba parada frente a Zaira y luego vino la madre. Con rostro inexpresivo y ojos completamente negros. Detalle escalofriante para Zaira. ¿Qué clase de truco era este?. Debia seguir su entrenamiento. Debia defenderse. Busco su pistola apuntándole a ambas o por lo menos haciendo lo posible. Pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo el dolor en la cabeza se intensifico de una manera insoportable. Soltó la pistola de manera involuntaria. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa. Inútil…estupida.

-El objetivo ha sido encontrado. Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono con programada voz. Dispondremos de el siguiendo nuestra programación final. Misión cumplida…

"¿Por qué vienen tantos recuerdos?. ¿Por qué siento miedo y me pregunto si este será mi momento?. ¿Por qué siento que todo lo que creía no era mas que una mentira?. Que yo forme parte de esa mentira. ¿Me pregunto a que se debe este sentimiento de culpa?. De que estuve ciega desde hace mucho tiempo. Que los últimos días he estado haciendo cosas sin sentido y si lo pienso bien, me han estado manipulando. ¿Pero quien y como?...Solo se me ocurre un nombre. No puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Un nombre que por alguna razón siento que significa algo mas…Aris…Aris…Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado en otro lado…Aris…Aris…"

Un silbido peculiar. Un silencio repentino. Unas palabras que venían a la mente de Zaira aparte de los pocos pensamientos que lograba procesar: "Abre los ojos para las cosas que no ves y ciérralos para los que ves todos los días".

Lo entendió. Le encontró el sentido. Bajo este estado casi inconciente, donde todo lucia perdido Zaira entendió las palabras de su abuelo años atrás. Y así cerró sus ojos como si se estuviera preparando para la muerte. Y pudo ver mas allá de la realidad que la rodeaba de los que sus ojos percibían. Se dejo llevar por los ojos del alma…de la mente…

Escucho muchas voces demasiadas dentro de su mente. Hablaban al unísono. Pero por momentos lograba separar algunas de las demás. Pronto pudo ver imágenes. Del lugar de donde estaba solo de una manera diferente. Veía muchos colores y siluetas distantes que no entendía ni podía describir. No obstante si vio a dos figuras que representaban a las mujeres y su real apariencia. No eran humanas. No sabia a ciencia cierta porque pero lo presentía. Podía ver a través de ellas. Partes artificiales componían sus sistemas internos. Sentía como el tiempo transcurría con lentitud. De pronto pudo ver extraños y diminutos objetos luminosos flotando en el aire. Eran miles de destellos que veía por todos lados. De un color amarillo intenso, era imposible verlos a simple vista. Eran demasiado pequeños, mejor dicho microscópicos para ser percibidos por el ojo humano.

Entonces en toda eso desconocido para ella, donde no sentía emoción, mucho menos alguna sensación, solo la presencia de un conocimiento desconocido o una mente demasiado abierta, vio por las paredes de la casa dispositivos explosivos escondidos. Veía el contador digital y los números en rojo. Faltaban tres segundos para que todo explotara y parecía que faltaba una eternidad para que llegara al dos. Zaira supo inmediatamente que debia hacer y comprendió porque se sintió mareada y hasta dominada. Como impulsada a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Era un proyecto muy antiguo. Que paso por desapercibido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién seria capaz de revivir un proyecto como este y perfeccionarlo después que constituyo tantos problemas para los científicos de la Liga?. Cualquiera que haya sido era alguien muy astuto. Quizás hasta de adentro de la liga. Tantas cosas le venían a la mente. Pasaba recuerdos con rapidez. Como si fuera parte de una película. Cosas con lujo de detalles. Algunos los cuales no recordaba anteriormente.

"Nanorobots…un proyecto olvidado. Más por conciencia moral que otra cosa…por miedo a la corrupción y por el alto peligro que esto representaba para el cerebro humano o una persona no acostumbrada…eso explica muchas cosas…"

Y de pronto ocurrió.

Una inmensa explosión que destruyo las ventanas y escombros y algunas pertenencias salieron disparadas. La montero se vio sacudida y sus cristales rotos. Algunas llamas se acoplaron a esta. Ni hablar del Toyota del supuesto padre de Aris que no aparecía por ningún lado. Vecinos se mantuvieron en sus hogares por extraño que esto parezca. Especialmente en Puerto Rico donde ser curioso era casi una habilidad de nacimiento. Un defecto congénito. Quizás porque una explosión como esta no ocurría todos los días y temían de que algún criminal anduviera suelto. Las sirenas de los bomberos brillaban por su ausencia. No son tan rápidos como en otros lugares del mundo. En Puerto Rico la mayoría del tiempo los servicios de emergencia se toman su tiempo, por raro que esto parezca.

De entre las llamas que se extendían por las puertas, ventanas reventadas y la marquesina, se distinguía una esfera azul de gran tamaño con cierta transparencia. Dentro de la esfera se notaba una silueta que poco a poco salía de entre las llamas hacia fuera. Ya cuando estuvo a salvo a distancia considerable refugiándose por el lado del BMW que no daba a la casa en llamas, Zaira cayó al suelo. Recobro la conciencia con la mente fresca, preguntándose que había sido todo aquello que experimento. Le costaba creérselo. ¿Había sido real?. Eso había salvado su vida. ¿Pero los nanorobots le toco imaginarlos?. ¿Fueron parte de una alucinación?. Sentía molestias por todo su cuerpo. Sin duda una experiencia inolvidable, pero con sus consecuencias. ¿Qué habilidad extrasensorial fue esa?. ¿Acaso tenia otra habilidad de nacimiento desconocida para ella hasta ahora?.

Sabía que tenía que irse lo más pronto posible. Si llegaba la policía tendría que contestar muchas preguntas. Los vecinos la habían visto llegar a ella y de seguro algún curioso vio como emergió sin un rasguño. Ya no se preguntaba que paso con la familia de Aris. Sabía que no eran reales. Que quizás nunca lo fueron. Y si esto era así entonces Aris…

Debia ponerse en comunicación con la liga inmediatamente. Se sentía muy cansada, sin animo tan siquiera para conducir. Pero debia realizar el esfuerzo. Cuando se acerco a la puerta para abrirla sintió una presencia de pronto. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Quizás observándola desde hace algún tiempo y ella por razones desconocidas no pudo percibirlo antes de que se aproximara. Entonces miro hacia arriba, en dirección a una casa cercana y bajo la luz de luna pudo ver a la extraña figura. Un escalofrío le corrió por todo su cuerpo. Un combate con este ser tan anormal no era lo que tenia en mente.

La figura se mantenía cubierta de una oscuridad anormal. Era una especie de neblina más oscura y densa que la misma noche y que las luces de la calle, ni el fuego y mucho menos la luna llena, podrían revelar quien se escondía al menos que decidiera revelarse. Zaira se puso en actitud de pelea. Debia buscar distancia. Reconocer a que se enfrentaba. Pero de nuevo no podía pensar claramente y no era por razones ajenas como la primera vez. La experiencia vivida la termino debilitando demasiado.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

La voz. La reconoció. No podía ser. Debe ser un truco. ¿No se cansaban de jugar con su mente?. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría soportar esto.

-Por fin has abierto los ojos. Por fin reconoces quienes son tus verdaderos enemigos. Este es solo el comienzo de tu descubrimiento…de pronto todo cobra lógica no crees. Un escalofriante y asombroso sentido…

Zaira miro fijamente a la figura quien dejo que su rostro se revelase. Los ojos de Zaira no pudieron mentir. El asombro, las lágrimas, su corazón palpitando con una anormal velocidad y de pronto esta sensación que nunca pudo describir cuando lo tenía cerca.

-Braulio…

Cuatro seres que luego se asemejaron a serpientes con ojos amarillos endemoniados y el bocas llenas de dientes salieron de la espalda del raro hombre. Miraban a Zaira con malicia…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero muy tarde has descubierto.

Zaira no pudo preguntar todavía estaba de una pieza. Estupefacta. Sin palabras. El perfecto momento para atacarla, porque ella no reaccionaria, se quedaría mirando los ojos de Braulio, seguirá preguntándose ¿cómo, porque y cuando?. El respondió la pregunta que Zaira nunca le hizo mirando al distante cielo pacifico lleno de estrellas con una hermosa luna llena. Perfecto para los enamorados o para encuentros inesperados…

-Ha este momento mientras hablamos…la conquista de Aris a comenzado…

**Base submarina Atlantes…**

Una raro sonido alerto a unos vigilantes que fueron asignados aparte de los dos frente a la puerta del apartamento de Zaira para la vigilancia de la "prometida de Sandy". Los tres vigilantes armados intentaron comunicarse sin recibir respuesta. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron armados con rifles de alto calibre. Se encontraron con una macabra escena…

La puerta metálica maltrecha como si hubiera sido arrancada por una enorme fuerza. Los dos vigilantes brutalmente asesinados. Uno sin cabeza. Otro siendo trasvasado en ese momento por el área del estomago por un ser delgado, pelo largo rizo, castaño y con un brazo alargado de color metálico plateado asemejándose a la punta de alguna afilada. Botando sangre por la boca el vigilante cayo y el ser se mantuvo de espaldas. Vestía ropas comunes. Estaba descalzo. Su mano volvió a su estado original. De reojo miro a los tres asustados atacantes.

-¡Deténgase o abriremos fuego!.

La segunda opción parecía más lógica que la primera. El ser transformo sus brazos en raros cañones que dispararon esferas de energía azules que trasvasaron inmediatamente a los vigilantes matándolos en el acto.

Uno moribundo en el suelo entre tanta sangre. Vio como se acercaba su asesina. Y le toco mirarla a los ojos con el cañon iluminándole la cara. Le voló la cabeza sin compasión. Inmediatamente se volvió color metal completamente volviéndose parte de las paredes metálicas, moviéndose con velocidad increíble. Alarmas sonaban por todos lados. Presuntamente Aris había desaparecido. Aunque los videos mostraban otra cosa peor. No se podía encontrar por ningún lado. Y la sede principal de la Liga Pacifista a merced de un desconocido atacante…

En las profundidades del océano una inmensa flota de submarinos color oro se aproximaban a su destino. Se habían mantenido escondidos por mucho tiempo. Era hora de cobrar venganza y empezar con la extinción de la especie humana. Las criaturas en su interior, los Protoss sobrevivientes se preparaban para una guerra que Leonardo Henríquez no pudo terminar en su tiempo. Tampoco pudo encontrarlos. Pero ellos sabían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los Protoss se preparaban para la invasión a lo único que podría oponerles resistencia como demostraba el pasado.

La Liga Pacifista…


	12. Chapter 12

El 29 de agosto de 2006 una mujer se lanzo desde el piso once del edificio puerta del sol. Con ella se llevo a su pequeño hijo de tres años. Desde hace algún tiempo presentaba los síntomas dignos de un suicidio. Sin embargo sus exclamaciones de terminar con su vida fueron ignoradas. Pensando que solo decía esto por motivos de desesperación.

Se cuenta que esta mujer perdió su trabajo. Seguido encontró a su marido engañándola con una mejor amiga. Se fue este sin darle explicación, no sin antes ofenderla, insultarla y decirle que no servia como mujer. Seguido todas sus cuentas se atrasaron. No tenia dinero para pagar las tarjetas de crédito, perdió su carro, el servicio de luz y agua amenazaba con suspenderle el servicio y llevar su irresponsabilidad al sistema de crédito, para que solo acabaran de martirizarle la existencia y si algún día arreglaba su vida; nadie le daría a ella ni un céntimo. Esto sin contar el teléfono o el celular. Tampoco tenía dinero para darle de comer a su hijo. Escucharlo entonces quejarse o llorar por tener hambre era algo que hacia mucho más que sencillamente desesperarla.

Solo un anciano se dedico a escucharla. Hizo lo posible por ayudarla, pero como mucha gente, solo pensó que sus exclamaciones de suicidio eran parte de una manera de expresar el sufrimiento. No como un acto que en realidad pensaba hacer.

A la escena se presentaron muchas personas. Amigos que antes faltaron. Una madre desconsolada quien se imaginaba lo que pasaba y sabía lo que su hija le toco afrontar. Solo tenia cortas palabras de consuelo. No existía forma que pudiera ayudarla con sus problemas económicos. Le quedaba decirle que todo se resolvería. En el fondo conocia que no resultaría tan fácil.

En una isla donde ya la desesperación abarca a muchas personas y la política, combinado con la inestabilidad económica y la falta de confianza en nuestros lideres, afectan a todos como civilización. Nos pone más violentos. Nos hace perder la esperanza. Incluso aquellos que dicen no importarle mucho, se ven afectados. Debe existir un cambio. Una solución. Quizás un nuevo líder. No un nuevo ladrón con sus secuaces. No un grupo de imbeciles que dicen trabajar por Puerto Rico, pero viven mejor que la misma población. Con mejores autos, hijos en las mejores escuelas, celulares pagados y yo todavía luchando por pagar el mío y hasta una dieta de comida. Para que nuestros líderes se mantengan bien comiditos. Todo con nuestro dinero.

Pienso que la misericordia de Dios es grande. A pesar de que el suicidio es uno de los pecados capitales, pienso que Dios pudo entender la desesperación de esta mujer. El sufrimiento recibido después de tantos problemas recibidos al mismo tiempo. De seguro intento llegar a ella de muchas maneras. Pero somos parte de una lucha entre el bien y el mal por las almas de la humanidad. Suena como sacado de una película. Pero si se analiza, se saca todas las diferentes religiones y sus doctrinas, tiende a ser ese el resumen perfecto; de esta película realistica en la que vivimos. Posiblemente el lado maligno pensó haber ganado. Pero de nuevo salio a su encuentro el poder absoluto de Dios. Haciendo que esta mujer descansara, encontrara paz junto a su hijo en el mejor lugar que deseaba encontrar…el paraíso.

Este capitulo de la conquista es dedicado a todos esos que sufren y por momentos pierden la esperanza o las ganas de seguir luchando. Dedicado a todos ellos que se interponen ante la adversidad. A lo que dice la gente. A los que luchan por amor, convencidos de que están en el camino correcto. Alguien muy cercano a mí me dijo que el amor lo puede todo. Lo soporta todo, lo aguanta todo. No es envidioso, mucho menos celoso. Espera, sueña, soporta y sacrifica. El amor sin duda es la fuerza más poderosa del universo. Es quizás lo que cualquier extraterrestre no entendería de los humanos. Nuestra gama de sentimientos. Quizás los sentimientos es nuestra más grande debilidad. Al mismo tiempo nuestra mas grande fortaleza.

Este capitulo finalmente esta dedicado a esa mujer. Que se lanzo buscando un escape. Volar más allá del cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que su hijo y ella nos observan desde el cielo. Que descanse en paz…

Últimos misterios…

**Diciembre del año 2000…**

…Su mente estaba agitada desde la noche anterior. Tanto que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se desvelo hasta la madrugada; hasta que por fin se quedo dormida, para escuchar el despertador luego. Marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. No tenia nada de especial que resolver en la mañana. Por lo tanto podría presentarse más tarde a sus labores. Ese seria el pensamiento de otra persona. No el de Zaira. Soñolienta como estaba, se levanto de la cama tambaleándose, para caminar por su habitación al baño.

Llego a la pequeña pero equipada cocina con una bata de baño color azul y el pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla del mismo color. Después de un buen baño recuperaba los ánimos rápidamente y era capaz de adelantar cualquier trabajo que tuviera hasta que llegara el momento de presentarse en el centro de mando de Atlantes. La cafetera negra programada para tener el café listo antes de que Zaira saliera del baño. Se sirvió una taza de café, endulzándolo con azúcar dietética. Sin tiempo que perder camino hacia su oficina. Quizás su lugar sagrado. Aquí la esperaba su computadora personal, sobre un escritorio de madera brillante. En las paredes condecoraciones y un estante lleno de libros y archivos, organizados a la perfección por ella misma. Se sentó en el sillón de color negro, encendiendo la computadora y bebiendo un sorbo de café mientras esperaba.

Se entretuvo mirando una foto de su prometido Braulio abrazándola. Le paso por la mente llamarlo. Pero debia estar cansado por la última misión que tuvo. Decidió dejarlo descansar. Además no era la primera vez que el criticaba lo muy temprano que se despertaba aunque no hubiera nada que hacer. Le parecía escucharlo:

-No todo en la vida es trabajo Zaira de vez en cuando hay que disfrutar la vida un poco.

No le molestaba acordarse de esas palabras. Al contrario, le sacaron una sonrisa. Se envolvió pensando en muchas cosas. Porque aunque estaba media adormecida por la rara noche con falta de sueño que tuvo, las mañanas eran tan tranquilas para ella. Organizaba su día, cosas que tuviera que hacer o algún plan que quisiera llevar a cabo. A veces esperaba a tomar desiciones importantes en la madrugada, después de un buen descanso. Era ya una costumbre que intento cambiar en varias ocasiones que Braulio se quedaba a dormir con ella. Se dio cuenta que le resultaba imposible. Se despertaba con tanta energía que quedarse en la cama como una momia le resultaba estupido. A Braulio se le hacia muy fácil y cuando la veía despierta no se quejaba hasta después del desayuno que esta le había preparado.

Ahora estaba sola. Extrañaba a Braulio. Pero en las mañanas no le gustaba hablar demasiado. Se despertaba sin hambre, con la mente llena de ideas, pensamientos, maneras para resolver problemas y una computadora donde se sentaba a escribir y a verificar mensajes. Que siempre tenía demasiados de todos los lugares del mundo. Su secretaria le pasaba los más importantes y los demás lo atendía ella misma. Sin embargo algunos se merecían su directa atención en caso de ser una emergencia. El problema surgía entonces en que mucha gente pensaba que cualquier estupidez era una emergencia.

Zaira revisaba sus mensajes ya acostumbrada a cosas comunes rayando en lo estupido. Lo hacia porque realmente este día no tenia nada más importante que hacer y no esperaba encontrarse con nada digno de atención. El primer mensaje sin embargo decía algo que le extraño inmediatamente.

"¿Quieres conocer el rostro de aquellos que te rodean?"

Zaira dudo en revisar este mensaje. No era la primera vez que Sandy salía con una broma pesada que contenían palabras como estas para llamar su atención. Por lo tanto convencida de que no caería nuevamente en las patrañas de su tío decidió ignorarlo. El mensaje seguía apareciendo hasta que por fin cubrió todo su monitor. Zaira no era muy amiga de las obligaciones y seguía pensando que su tío Sandy había desarrollado un muy buen virus, para que no le quedara de otra.

-Maldita sea este Sandy…

Y la imagen cambio. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sintiendo un golpe en su pecho. Al parecer eran cámaras ocultas donde se captaba a la distancia en escenarios desérticos y con personajes buscados por la liga a una joven de pelo castaño lacio, en conversaciones muy amenas como si se conocieran. Las palabras eran comprometedoras. Demasiado diría Zaira.

Lo siguiente fue la misma persona en una cena nocturna en algún lugar del mundo. Zaira pudo deducir que se trataba de Italia. Había ido a ese restaurante en algunas ocasiones con Braulio. De hecho no muy lejos de ese restaurante, que se le escapaba el nombre a Zaira, Braulio le pidió matrimonio bajo total sorpresa. En la cena pudo ver a la joven en conversaciones con un empresario ruso. Hombre de digna apariencia y ojos claros. Se veían muy a gusto de nuevo como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. Quien los espiaba se aseguraba de cada detalle que sabia seria de interés y de impacto para quien lo viera. El hombre le pasaba la mano por debajo de la mesa sobre la pierna y Zaira sintió de pronto como se le escapaba el aire.

-Esto…esto no puede ser verdad. Es una mentira…si esto es para joderme esta vez se han ido muy lejos…

Le faltaba más por ver. Como los dos después de su cena entraron a un lujoso hotel no muy lejos, también conocido por Zaira. A pesar de la altura del edificio, el desconocido espía pudo captarlos con besos apasionados desde su habitación, para luego ver como la joven era desvestida seguido del hombre, llevándolo todo con cierta violencia pasional a la cama…

Zaira no pudo soportar mas apagando el monitor de su computadora. Se paso ambas manos por la cara, intentando recuperar el aliento después de la impresión. Debia ver quien había mandando este mensaje. Sobre todo si esas imágenes eran reales y no fueron alteradas para crear sospechas de una conspiración. La joven tenía muchos enemigos. Era de esperarse que algún experimentado se inventara una trama como esta con las maravillas de la tecnología a su disposición. Todo esto podría investigarlo en su avanzada computadora. Le tomo algo de tiempo y las manos le temblaban. La ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, mientras decodificaba los videos. Intento verificar quien había sido el receptor. Pero su localización lo ponía en algún punto desconocido de los Estados Unidos. Hacia tantas cosas a la vez que se olvido por un segundo de la verificación de las imágenes. Escucho un leve sonido que le avisaba que el proceso había concluido, cambiando inmediatamente el programa en el que trabajaba.

El mundo se le vino encima. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Todavía sin creérselo. Lo verifico tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Hasta llego a pensar que su programa contenía un virus. Pero su sistema antivirus era demasiado avanzado. Al final Zaira se hundió en su asiento sin saber que hacer con exactitud. Solo leía las palabras una y otra vez:

"Verificación concluida, imágenes inalteradas realizadas con una cámara de fabricación casera con alto lente de acercamiento"

-No puede ser Sydney…de todas las personas del mundo…porque tú…no puede ser Sydney…no…

En medio del silencio su teléfono inalámbrico sonó de pronto sobresaltándola. Lo respondió dándose cuenta de su voz quebrantada. No sabía ni como hablar cuando escucho quien le llamaba.

-¿Te desperté?. Me imagino que no siempre estas despierta a esta hora…¿Zaira?...¿oye estas bien?. ¿Zaira?...

-Dime Sydney…estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada eso es todo.

Zaira suspiro poniendo la mano sobre el auricular. Con esto buscaba calmarse. Las imágenes seguían frescas en su mente. Si todo esto era cierto…debia ser imposible. Es mas hasta se creía estar soñando.

-Oye Zaira si quieres te puedo ver más tarde. Nunca te llamo a esta hora lo se. Pero es que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Llevo rato dando vueltas (se ríe) no soy como tu que me pongo a trabajar. Llámame holgazana.

-Debe haber una razón. Inquirió Zaira por fin con fría voz y analizando todo lo que había visto y lo que hablaba ahora.

-Pues si. Agrego Sydney sin importarle mucho la amargura de Zaira era relativamente parte de su personalidad. Me hecho tantas pruebas Zaira (se ríe con emoción) y todavía no me lo creo. No…no puedo…

Zaira no la juzgaría. Pero debia continuar con su trabajo. Deseaba grandemente que todo lo visto por ello fuera mentira, sin embargo su entrenamiento la enseñaba a no confiar casi en nadie y menos en alguien que no llevaba su sangre. Pensó en esa idea por un momento. Sydney era su mejor amiga. A quien ella le contaba sus secretos, lo que sentía por Braulio y no se atrevía a decírselo a el. ¿Cómo era posible?. Sydney una enemiga y sobre todo engañando a Sandy de esa manera. Habían hecho las pases después de la muerte del padre de Sydney. Aunque esta confeso nunca estar enojada con ella. Tanta tranquilidad confundía. A Zaira nunca se le hizo fácil tragarse eso. Esto debia ser por venganza. Por la búsqueda de más poder. Porque ahora que Zaira lo pensaba, Sydney terminaría siendo siempre la sombra de Sandy. Quien lo completaba, lo perseguía para todos lados. Era cierto que realizaba un trabajo invaluable.

Tantas cosas pensaba Zaira. Todas en contra de Sydney. Recordaba cualquier conversación o palabra que pudiera terminar acusándola. La sombra de la duda y la desconfianza estaba sembrada. Después que esta vive en cualquier ser humano, regresar a ser normal es casi imposible. Lograr perdonar solo realizar por medio de pruebas contundentes que limpien el nombre del acusado. No explicaciones basándose en la nada. Las sorpresas para Zaira todavía no acababan. Le faltaba otra noticia por escuchar. Una que de la impresión le hizo soltar el teléfono.

-Zaira…creo…no…estoy segura de que estoy embarazada de Sandy…

**Abril 2001…**

-Creí que me moriría de vieja y nunca vería esto.

-El sueño de tu padre realizado.

-No completamente. Es irónico lo que le costo la vida acaba de ser destruido. Como si su trabajo no fuera tan importante.

Finalmente después de dos años de guerra; el tratado de paz con los licántropos y los vampiros se firmaba. En mesas redondas los testigos de la liga pacifista y otros miembros de la comunidad mundial. Sentados cerca pero con especial atención los máximos lideres de cada raza. El inmenso salón estaba repleto ese día. De vampiros, licántropos y humanos comunes que se miraban unos a otros con resentimiento. Sandy era uno que no soportaba tantas miradas. Acudió a esta reunión histórica, pues como ocurría la mayoría del tiempo por obligación.

El presidente de la Liga Pacifista en una mesa central donde estarían los papeles y bolígrafos listos para firmar. Ocurría ahora un discurso demasiado largo, que era escuchado atentamente por todos los presentes o eso parecía hacer. Sandy se topo con sus hermanos quienes lo saludaron cordialmente y lo felicitaron. Era muy raro verlos haciendo tal cosa. Pero desde que se enteraron que serian tíos no se cansaban de llamarlo casi todos los días y de contarles a muchas personas, conocidas por Sandy la gran noticia. De esta manera Sandy no dejaba de recibir mensajes, cartas y llamadas de gente que llego a ver alguna vez pero no recordaba quienes eran. Siempre correspondía con la misma gentileza. Dejándole mostrar a Sydney su molestia en sus expresiones faciales. Ella solo se reía. Recibía también más atención de lo usual y aunque no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso, los miedos que sentía al principio de traer un niño al mundo se fueron disipando.

Finalmente los representantes de las dos razas terminaron sus discursos, siendo aplaudidos. No eran aplausos que demostraban algún tipo de afecto. Era mas bien por cortesía y porque cada una de sus palabras lindas al estilo político, pedía un aplauso al final. Se dispusieron a moverse a la mesa central, donde un ayudante acomodo los papeles y les dio el bolígrafo para que firmaran el tratado. Lo mismo hizo con el presidente de la liga. Un hombre ya anciano de pelo completamente blanco, piel demasiado blanca y ojos claros.

Sydney sentada junto a Sandy acariciaba su vientre casi todo el tiempo. Empezaba a notarse. Ella que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo y cuidar su figura (su pequeño defecto a diferencia de Sandy que en ocasiones comía hasta sentirse inflado), notaba con pesar como empezaban a notarse esas libritas de mas. No era algo de mucha preocupación para ella. Pensaba en como seria su hijo. O hija. ¿Se parecería a ella?. Imagino a ambos sexos creciendo, mientras ella lo cuidaba, le daba de comer, hasta haciendo maldades junto a su padre. Si porque eso seria algo inevitable. Hasta llego a imaginarse gemelos. Bueno eso era imposible. Ya era confirmado que solo un bebe crecía dentro de su vientre. De cualquier forma se lo imaginaba de vez en cuando. Le daba cierto temor eso de parir un hijo. Mucha sangre le había tocado ver ya. Pero eso de los dolores, como que no la convencía mucho. De pronto cuando se acordaba de la felicidad que sentía, combinado con la emoción de ser madre, se acercaba mucho mas a Sandy. Lo abrazaba en ocasiones. Lo sorprendía con un beso. Le daba una caricia. O en esta ocasión que lo tenía sentado a su lado, disfrutaba su rostro de aburrimiento, riéndose y poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se aferraba a su brazo con ternura.

-¿De que te ríes Sydney?. Pregunto Sandy en voz baja. Sabes que yo no soy muy amante de la política.

-Lo sé Sandy…te conozco mejor que mucha gente. Prefieres una buena pelea antes que una buena conversación.

-Depende con quien sea la pelea o con quien sea la conversación. (se toca la barriga) Mano tanta palabrería me dio hambre.

Sydney se ríe con picardía, entrelazando sus brazos entre el brazo de Sandy. Luego levanta el rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla. Tanto cariño no le molestaba a Sandy. Si le resultaba extraño y esperaba el precio que tendría que pagar a cualquier momento. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su cotidiana frialdad. Le gustaba mostrarse muy afectiva en público. El rostro de Sandy valía millones.

-Pues estas de suerte. Agrego Sydney.

-¿Porqué?.

-Porque te prepare una sabrosa lasagña…tu plato favorito. Con mucha carne y queso en abundancia. Solo para ti…digo me merezco un buen pedazo (se toca el vientre) acuérdate que como por dos…

Sandy miro a Sydney extrañado. Ella no le prepararía su plato favorito al menos que no fuera por alguna buena razón. Se quedo mirándola fijamente por algunos segundos. No lo hacia por mucho tiempo porque se perdía en su mirada fácilmente. Después mirando hacia el frente le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el propósito?. ¿Acaso se me esta olvidando algo?. (ligeramente exaltado) ¡No me vengas con la jodienda esa del aniversario!.

-No, no mi amor…solo quise prepararte algo especial por una razón muy simple…una que ni te imaginas…

-Oh carajo ya sabia yo…

-Porque te amo Sandy.

A Sandy siempre le daba algo cuando Sydney se ponía tan sentimental. Cuando ella decía esas palabras las pronunciaba con una intensidad que llenaba a Sandy de muchas emociones. Eran muchas las estupideces que decía cuando ella le confesaba su amor. Esta no seria la excepción.

-Creo que me va a dar hemorroides si sigues…

Sandy mira para todos lados nervioso, mientras se desabrocha un botón de su camisa. Sydney no puede evitar reírse ante la reacción tan conocida y le acaricia el rostro con suavidad, obligándolo a que termine fijado en sus ojos únicamente.

-Te amo bobito…desde el primer día que te vi…

-Ni para tanto Sydney…

-Te amo Sandy y cada día que paso a tu lado, incluso cuando te vuelves insoportable…es un regalo para mí. Me haces la mujer más feliz. Tantas veces me has cuidado, protegido, escuchado…

-No todo el tiempo te escucho…a veces hablas mucho y rápido…

-…y ahora tendremos un hijo Sandy. Un hijo. Nuestro hijo. Solo me queda darte las gracias por todo lo que me has dado y por ser tan especial en medio de todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos…te amo…

Sydney estaba a centímetros de los labios de Sandy cuando este se hecho para atrás y pregunto:

-¿Es esta tu manera de pedirme la nueva tarjeta de crédito?

Y ambos se rieron para envolverse en un tierno beso. Continuaron viendo la firma de paz. Como los lideres estrecharon sus manos en medio de una lluvia de aplausos. Era de esta manera que se marcaba el principio de una nueva era. Llena de esperanza. Quizás con menos violencia. Sandy tuvo una extraña sensación. Muchas cosas había vivido. Pudo imaginarse unas cuantas. Nunca sin embargo llego a pensar que seria padre. Pensaba la palabra. Imaginaba a un niño diciéndole papa. Creía que el nombre merecido le quedaba muy grande. Quería ser un buen padre. No quería que nada le faltara ni a Sydney ni a su hijo. Y lo ultimo que no admitía a menudo, no quería que su hijo pasara por las cosas que el había visto. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta…seguramente Sydney tenia razón. La primera vez que le paso por la mente, buscar algo mas tranquilo. Donde no estuviera tan expuesto. Todo para poder estar cerca de sus hijos y su esposa. Porque un hombre no se cataloga por la manera en que habla o es marcado por el resto de la sociedad, quien dicta como un hombre debe ser. Siendo esto por lo general una actitud machista y arcaica. Un hombre se cataloga por las desiciones que toma, los sacrificios y la manera en que siempre cuida a aquellas personas que ama…

**Ese mismo dia…**

-Debe ser algo muy importante. Hasta secreto. Se necesita mucho para que andes solicitando mis servicios Zaira.

Era cierto. Se necesitaba demasiado para que Zaira anduviera rompiendo las reglas. Para que estuviera en este lugar subterráneo donde pasaba agua de extraño color y fuerte olor nauseabundo. Donde ella dejaba de preocuparse de sus botas nuevas que le costaron una fortuna y caminaba en el agua, con los pies sumergidos mas allá de los tobillos en ocasiones y para colmo llegando a nivel del abrigo largo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Quieres hacer el trabajo o no?. Pregunto Zaira de mala gana. Existe una gran recompensa y lo sabes. Además no creo que puedas oponerte.

La criatura salia de entre las sombras. La poca luz que existía era creada por un abierto sobre ellos que permitía la entrada de la luz de la luna llena. Era mejor hablar bajo. El eco podría revelar demasiado a oídos curiosos y aunque ella se aseguro a la perfección de no ser seguida, no se podía confiar demasiado.

La criatura asemejaba a un hombre delgado. Vestía una ropa militar de un verde oscuro. Con sus brazos descubiertos, unas manchas parecidas a las de un tigre se revelaron. En la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban un poco, gracias a la poca luz existente. Creando esto un efecto en cierta medida escalofriante para quien no estuviera acostumbrado. Lo cierto era que no mucha gente normal se encontraba a menudo con una criatura como esta. Y la gran mayoría que lo hacia resultaban asesinados.

El rostro tigre se revelo en parte. Todavía menos de la mitad se mantenía en las sombras. Superaba a Zaira en tamaño. La miraba de aprovechada manera. Con una malicia que siempre decía que conocia mas de lo que hablaba. O que en cualquier momento la atacaría. Era de esta manera que se reflejaba el lado felino de esta criatura.

**Moreaus**

Era la manera correcta de llamar a este humanoide. Moreaus son animal-humano híbridos, creados al combinar específicas secuencias de ADN humano con ADN de algún animal. Hasta la fecha todos los híbridos fructíferos son mamíferos. Reportes de extrañas criaturas vistas en áreas salvajes, puede ser el resultado de infructuosos intentos de crear híbridos con material genético reptil o anfibio.

Creados antes de la guerra de las tres razas, su utilización fue mas de espionaje. Sin embargo al combinarse con otros mamíferos de excelente fortaleza y agilidad sobrehumana encontraron rápidamente otros usos. La liga pacifista estuvo muy al tanto de este experimento hasta que fue cancelado por varias razones. En la mayoría de ocasiones los humanos seleccionados para los experimentos resultaban ser personas sin familia o nadie que pudiera reclamarlos. Sentenciados a muerte. Y la última gente secuestrada o engañada con la ilusión de alguna cura para su condición medica. Mas tarde llego a descubrirse que el científico pionero en este proyecto llamado Isaías Moreau, se aíslo en una isla en el océano pacifico, planeando con esto crear un ejercito de moreaus para su beneficio. Muchos híbridos fueron puestos a "dormir". Otros sin embargo fueron adquiridos por poderosas naciones bajo total secreto. De nuevo la liga pacifista intervino, haciendo lo posible por poner en libertad a los que antes de ser moreaus eran personas con vidas normales. No obstante conseguir información de cada persona antes del cambio resulto una empresa demasiado difícil y hasta imposible.

No teniendo otra opción y todavía con ansias de reparar en alguna forma el daño hecho a estas personas, la liga pacifista los puso bajo servicio de la humanidad. De nuevo sus mentes fueron alteradas para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de lealtad a sus antiguos "dueños". Era cierto que le debían total lealtad a la liga pacifista. Pero no a cualquiera. Reconocían los miembros de alto rango dentro de la liga. También la liga sabia donde encontrar a cada uno de ellos. Aparte el gran beneficio de estos híbridos; su silencio. Sacarles información era imposible. Solo la persona que los envío a su misión le podría solicitar algún tipo de información. Tampoco se podían engañar con clones. Reconocían el olor y el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Cómo puedo servirte Zaira?. Pregunto el hombre felino con masculina voz y realizando una leve reverencia.

Zaira dudo por unos segundos. Se le erizaba la piel cada vez que le tocaba pensar el tema o por lo menos llegar a imaginárselo. El felino la observaba fijamente. Sin pestañear. Eso incomodaba más a Zaira. Era como si este moreau supiera que ella no estaba segura. De seguro podría olfatear su inseguridad. Pero no diría nada. Cualquier pensamiento que tuviere en contra de ella no lo expresaría. No era su labor aquella de pensar. Solo la de seguir ordenes. Finalmente después de pensar por unos segundos si lo siguiente seria lo correcto, Zaira busco dentro de su abrigo sacando una pequeña capsula de color azul clara. El hibrido la tomo sin pensarlo, tragándosela inmediatamente. Enseguida se quedo mirando para otro sitio, notándose que dentro de su mente parecía estar pasando mucha información de lo que seria su misión. Cuando por fin la capsula se vio desintegrada en los jugos gástricos del sistema digestivo, el hibrido regreso en si observando a Zaira, notándose por primera vez rastros de sorpresa.

-¿Es esta la verdad?.

-Es eso lo que quiero que me averigües y me confirmes. Mantenme informada en cuanto sepas algo.

Zaira dio la espalda queriendo salir a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Ya no aguantaba el olor proveniente de las aguas negras. Tampoco soportaba las ganas de llorar. Desde hace días llevaba un nudo en su garganta que la obligaba a guardar silencio por momentos y desaparecerse a algún lugar donde no pudiera ser observada y no viniera ninguna sentimental a querer entrometerse. En la mente siempre le continuaba la misma pregunta…

"De toda la gente Sydney…¿porqué tu…porqué?..."

Zaira se había alejado lo suficiente para que la otra presencia no pudiera ser detectada por ella. El moreau sin embargo parecía esperarla. Por detrás de este apareció una silueta que se mantenía en las sombras, hablándole con femenina voz.

-¿Te ha confirmado sus sospechas?.

-Afirmativo.

-Bien entonces. Has realizado un excelente trabajo. Prepárate para la siguiente parte de tu misión. Créeme que si tienes algo que dejarle a alguien, mejor es que empieces a hacerlo. Posiblemente no regreses de esta.

-Mi misión es obedecer aunque mi vida este en riesgo. Respondió el hibrido quedamente, sellando su destino de esta forma.

-Bien…por eso me caes tan bien…

Lo sentía tan cerca. Cada vez estaba a un paso más próximo. No obstante se le escapaba siempre de las manos y conseguir la evidencia que la dirigiera al punto correcto era un reto que ella no sabia si podría superar. Sin embargo ella no era el tipo de persona acostumbrada a rendirse. ¿Cuántas adversidades no le había tocado afrontar?. Una nostalgia extraña la invadía cuando le tocaba recordar. Sin duda su vida seria el perfecto guión de una película.

Por meses seguidos inicio una investigación fantasma. No sabía a donde la llevaría. Desconocía quienes eran los responsables. Solo se llenaba de ideas. Conclusiones que escribía o imaginaba de repente. Nada concreto. Desde hace tiempo sabía que existía un enemigo invisible. Que dirigía altas cantidades de dinero a fondos invisibles y totalmente falsos. Ya había conseguido maneras de probar eso. Bueno por lo menos para ella. Pero no para los demás. No para llevar este caso ante un jurado. Donde lo primero que le preguntarían ¿quien es el responsable?. ¿En base a que usted fundamenta estas acusaciones?. Todo lo que ella sospechaba, estaba muy disfrazado. De una manera inusual. Ella podría conseguir las irregularidades. O por lo menos detectarlas. Sin embargo si esta conspiración era elaborada por alguien de alto rango de seguro estaría al tanto de su investigación.

Lo primero que encontró algunos meses antes de quedar embarazada, la motivo a viajar a Sudáfrica. Donde las minas de diamantes pertenencia clandestinamente a la liga pacifista. Aquí otras personas la controlaban, todo bajo un esquema de lavado de dinero. Cuando intento buscar a los responsables o quien estaba a cargo de todo eso; parecieron detectar su trabajo cibernético, el espionaje que realizaba y hasta cuando se hizo pasar por una de las tantas trabajadoras que buscaba diamantes en un caudaloso río. La intentaron asesinar en varias ocasiones. Al final sus pistas la llevaron lejos de este lugar.

Se desistió a decirle a Sandy después que cayó embarazada. Por lo tanto se dedico a continuar su investigación cuando obtuvo su licencia por embarazo. Sandy siempre estaba viajando y ella a pesar de no tener ninguna habilidad sabia cuidarse muy bien. Así el apartamento que ambos compartían lo convirtió en su centro de investigación. Pegando fotos, archivos que leía una y otra vez enumerando las cosas extrañas y los fondos irregulares que encontraba. ¿Acaso era ella la única que podía darse cuenta de todo esto?.

Según su embarazo progresaba, Sydney se mostró casi obsesionada con la idea de una conspiración desconocida por todos. Salía cada vez menos. Solo para las citas con su médico. Escondía todo de Sandy. Estando con el y pensando en su investigación. Zaira se mostraba cada vez más fría con ella. Antes era su mejor amiga. Su confidente. No dudaría en contarle todo lo que había encontrado. Pero el cambio tan radical de actitud que mantenía Zaira la obligo a guardar silencio. No le quedaba de otra que hablar para si misma, llegando al punto de creer que perdía la razón. Saliendo solo para buscar información, disimulando ante Sandy que estaba bien y que no salía mucho por sentirse agotada con esto del embarazo; la realidad era que Sydney se sentía sola. Quizás era un caso de depresión. Claro ella no seria capaz de reconocerlo o tan siquiera admitirlo. Le habían enseñado (o por lo menos mal acostumbrado) que eso de la depresión no era mas que una muestra de debilidad. Por eso se envolvía en tanto trabajo de manera obsesiva. De vez en cuando se hacia la pregunta. ¿Me llevara esto a algún sitio?.

Cuando estaba muy cansada vencida por el sueño, solía dormirse en el escritorio o el sofá de la sala, donde colocaba su computadora portátil. Se despertaba afrontando sueños raros. La mayoría lo obligaba a despertarse sobresaltada y curiosamente no recordaba claramente lo que soñaba. Eran estos momentos donde se ponía a ver viejas fotos. No podía evitar llorar sola abrazando un peluche de oso color marrón que le regalo Sandy en una ocasión. Cuando salía afuera se sentía extrañamente observada. En ocasiones anteriores le prestaría atención a este presentimiento. Ella se rehusaba a pensar que afrontaba una depresión como parte de su embarazo. Que la motivaba a estar sola y a realizar tareas que tenían sentido, pero para ella resultaban como medio de escape. No estaba lo suficientemente perdida para empezar a beber pastillas o algo parecido. Pero como cualquier mujer embarazada afrontaba antojos. Por lo tanto comía tanto en su mayoría cosas que antes no eran parte de su rutina alimenticia.

Deseaba grandemente ayudar a Sandy quien se encontraba tan ocupado. O por lo menos viajar con el. Estar encerrada todo el tiempo la estaba asfixiando. Recibía llamadas. Mensajes cibernéticos. Visitas de gente de la liga. Pero nunca la persona que ella estaba interesada en ver. Zaira. Si tan solo supiera porque ella se notaba tan distante. Se desvivía pensando que le pudo haber hecho. ¿Acaso habrá sido algún comentario?. Si habían afrontado situaciones antes. Pero nada que no pudieran resolver conversando. Ahora Sydney intento acercarse a ella en varias ocasiones, obteniendo básicamente el mismo resultado.

¿Por qué todo la conducía al Presidente de la liga pacifista?. A quien nadie podía precisarle el nombre. Para conseguir su apellido, tuvo que violar varias reglas y utilizar sus habilidades en computación para terminar encontrando escasa información acerca del Presidente. Era una regla que el Presidente de la liga pacifista tuviera su vida intima bajo total secreto. Pero Sydney necesitaba conocerlo.

Ric Flair. El nombre verdadero del Presidente de la liga. De origen norteamericano. Nacido en alguna ciudad de Oregon. Pero tenía ascendencia muy variada. Una que quizás le daría motivos. Así buscar la ascendencia del Presidente Flair se convirtió en su siguiente misión. La cual la llevo a la biblioteca nueva de Alejandría. Donde estaba la colección de libros y manuscritos más grande del mundo y continuaba añadiéndose volúmenes. Desde pergaminos desconocidos relacionados con la vida de Jesús, los primeros pasos del cristianismo y sus apóstoles hasta la historia completa de los duques. Claro se conocia muy poco de la vida anterior de cada uno.

Hacia un frío increíble cuando llego al castillo de Alejandría. Según subía las escaleras de piedra se abrigo lo mejor que pudo. Detestaba desde siempre el frío. No sabia como estos guardias frente a las puertas del castillo lo soportaban. La recibieron con un frío saludo. Estaban acostumbrados a verla explorando. No cualquier estudioso tenía la capacidad de adentrarse en estos libros que le tomaría mas de una vida explorar completamente.

Sin tiempo que perder y aprovechando el calor interno de la biblioteca, Sydney se quito su abrigo y túnica para quedarse mas cómoda. Su barriga era notable. Camino hacia la sección de ascendencia de los duques, buscando todo lo relacionado al apellido Flair. Al no encontrar nada solo vagos enlaces que no la conduciría a ningún punto fijo, busco entre otras colecciones de árboles genealógicos.

Armada entonces con su computadora más de la mitad de una larga mesa estaba llena de libros que abría. Los revisaba otra vez, escribiendo un enlace con el otro. Un proceso que le llevo horas. En su libreta conectaba los enlaces que no estaban en los mismos libros por una razón todavía desconocida.

Cansada de buscar por fin encontró un enlace. El perdido. El cual descubrió por casualidad. Si existía un Flair que emigro hace mucho tiempo a las regiones de Norteamérica. Utilizaba conocidos emblemas que Sydney no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces en el árbol genealógico de este personaje y los anteriores a este; encontró un ascendente que pasaría por desapercibido para cualquiera. Primero porque era muy difícil encontrarlo y segundo porque alguien se encargo de borrar toda evidencia de su existencia.

Flair era pariente directo de un Casiano. Razones no eran precisas. Sydney desconocía si era por un matrimonio. Aunque era lo más probable. Este no era cualquier Casiano. Los escritos revelaban la atracción que sentían por el ocultismo y los emblemas de serpientes que utilizaban. Sin duda alguna Sydney encontró estupefacta que Ric Flair el Presidente de la liga pacifista tenía un ancestro que lo conectaba directamente con el linaje del Duque Casiano de Slytherin…

Un leve grito de emoción se le escapo. Hizo eco por todos lados dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Solo vio pasar a un monje a paso lento y con su capucha marrón. El anciano se detuvo para hacerle la señal a cierta distancia de que se mantuviera callada. Ella pidió disculpas y el anciano continuo su camino. Deseaba tener a alguien para contarle. Compartir su emoción. Termino hablando para si misma. Como hacia últimamente. ¿Pero que era lo relacionado con Ric Flair que lo ligaba a esta malversación de fondos?. ¿Para que los utilizaba y con que propósito?. Este hombre era una legenda. Al igual que Leonardo Henríquez. Para entender un poco mejor se dedico a buscar en el libro de los duques cuarta generación.

La historia decía que los duques de esa época eran ambiciosos. Sentían que el Duque de Slytherin no tenía ninguna relación con ellos. Por eso no se cansaron de buscar maneras de acusarlo de herejía. Debido a su fascinación continua con la magia y el ocultismo. Muchos descendientes de Slytherin se vieron perseguidos. Incluso el mismo duque fue exiliado. Antes de irse dejo una promesa de que regresaría en busca de venganza. Claro el linaje Slytherin siempre fue perseguido incluso después de la enemistad con los de Drakovia.

Todavía no podía entenderlo. ¿Para que el presidente de la liga llevaría años haciendo negocios ilegítimos?. Sydney se paso la mano por los ojos cansados. Deseaba regresar a su apartamento pero eso significaría un largo viaje en su avión privado. Aparte no estaba de humor para otro viaje a carroza en medio de tanto frío. La noche demostró ser una muy oscura. Aunque a lo menos que le temía era a la oscuridad, un buen descanso en las camas del palacio no parecía una mala idea. De hecho los monjes de este lugar siempre la trataron muy bien y ahora más que sabían que estaba embarazada. Contenta por su descubrimiento y llena de preguntas que no sabia como responder; Sydney dejo de pensar en tantas cosas. Debia levantarse temprano he inventarse una buena mentira para cuando regresara a donde Sandy. Recogió los libros con pesar y los acomodo con cuidado. Luego guardo sus papeles y apuntes en su bulto oscuro. Camino por los solitarios pasillos que ya se conocia de memoria bostezando mientras caminaba.

Tres monjes la recibieron acompañándola mientras le preguntaban si no le hacía falta nada. Aparte le hacían preguntas sobre su futuro hijo. Las palabras de aliento de estos ancianos monjes sacaban sonrisas de Sydney. Muchas de ellas la sonrojaban un poco. Le fascinaba las bendiciones y la imaginación de estos. Si tan solo Sandy pudiera escucharlos. No eso era una mala idea. Ya se podía imaginar ella la cara de espanto de su…de su…¿qué?. Sydney se detuvo de pronto con un rostro de espanto. Asusto a los monjes que pensaron lo peor. Dos alzaron alabanzas al señor pidiéndole a este que fuera su guía ante lo siguiente que ellos pensaban que acontecería. Sydney ayudo bastante a los pensamientos de estos, pues se toco el vientre mientras buscaba una definición.

-¿Qué es Sandy para mi?...El hombre que amo…mi todo mi nada…mi principio mi final…pero…pero…¿que es?.

-¡¿Señorita Sydney?!. ¡Respóndame por favor!. ¡¿Qué le sucede?!. ¡Avemaría Purísima!...

-Señorita. Balbuceo Sydney levemente. Estoy embarazada y todavía me siguen llamando señorita. Sigo siendo la novia de Sandy pero nada más. (Grita de pronto) ¡Oh no!.

Su grito hizo eco por toda la escalera. A los monjes no preparados para una mujer a punto de dar a luz en tan inhóspito lugar por poco les da un paro cardiaco, acostumbrados a una vida de tranquilidad, era muy común verlos emocionarse con facilidad. De pronto Sydney poso su mirada en uno de los monjes. Este no se atrevía tan siquiera a continuar preguntándole. De tan solo pensar que Sydney diría que si lo dejaba paralizado pegado a la pared. Fue entonces cuando Sydney dijo:

-No estoy casada.

-Discúlpeme ¿que dijo?.

-Dije que no estoy casada. Voy a tener un hijo con Sandy y no estoy casada con el…eso es un pecado…o peor (se acaricia el vientre) mi hijo nacerá siendo un bastardo…

-¿Eso, eso es lo que le preocupa?. Pregunto el monje pegado a la pared con temblorosa voz.

-¿Qué puede haber algo peor que eso en estos momentos?.

Los tres ancianos clérigos compartieron miradas para luego decir todos al unísono:

-No claro que no.

Así suspiraron para luego reírse después del susto que habían pasado. El mayor de todos toco a Sydney en el hombro y se dispuso a decir:

-Desde el comienzo de su fornicación el acto se encontraba en peca…

El monje recibió un empujón que lo rastrallo contra la pared y lo hizo caer sentado en un escalón. Lo que antes ayudaban todo el tiempo quisieron socorrer al herido y alcanzar a Sydney que subía los escalones a toda prisa. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a tan siquiera intentar seguirle el paso a tan ágil mujer. Solo los dejo más que sorprendidos. Especialmente al anciano que ahora lo ayudaban a levantarse:

-Por algo cazaba vampiros ¿saben?. Gracias a Dios que esa guerra término. La combinación madre y padre…mejor que mantengamos al hijo alejado. Ya saben lo que hizo Sandy aquí cuando era niño…prendió en fuego los manuscritos del mar muerto.

-No se olvide de la momia del faraón Ramses tercero.

-Dios nos libre de otro pequeño endemoniado.

Quizás por la última palabra o por el mero recuerdo, los tres hombres se hicieron la señal de la cruz casi poniéndose en oración.

La puerta de madera rechino un poco al abrirse despacio. Luz provenía del interior, quedándose Sydney maravillada al poder apreciar mejor donde se dispondría a descansar. Era una amplia habitación con cuadros y decoraciones en su mayoría de color rosado. Un estante de libros que parecían ser antiguos y Sydney se vería muy interesada en revisar y hasta empezar a leer alguno si no se sintiera tan cansada. La cama se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. Era una cama de princesa. Con cortinas que colgaban rodeándola de color azul marino transparente. Sabanas del mismo color. Era cierto que Sydney no era tan fanática del color rosado. Pero el cansancio combinado con la aparición de este perfecto aposento. Era como sacado de un sueño.

Sydney se acostó en la cama sin pensarlo. La comodidad, incluso el perfume leve pero relajante, la motivaba a cerrar sus ojos y perderse en el sueño. Pero de pronto las almohadas se sintieron tan frías. La cama tan vacía. Era demasiado grande. Se sintió sola. Le hacia falta Sandy. Si tan solo el pudiera estar a su lado en este momento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama acordándose de lo que había pensado. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que desearía algo como esto. La realidad es que tampoco imagino ser madre o tan siquiera estar esperando un hijo. Nunca pensó que daba para eso. Solía bromear con Sandy todo el tiempo con el hecho de que posiblemente sus hijos la odiarían. Así si alguna vez le llegaba el pensamiento de tener hijos, lo más obvio para ella seria adoptar. Sandy nunca le hizo caso a esas palabras. Buscaba maneras de irse de su lado cuando ella empezaba con esos temas. Ahora solo le quedaba reírse al tener que recordar.

Se levanto quitándose el abrigo. Lo puso sobre un sillón de color oscuro, próximo a la chimenea. Busco su teléfono celular con mayor cobertura mundial y con unos cuantos trucos que todavía civiles comunes no tendrían acceso. Claro no era comparado a "Glitch" quien no tenia copia en ningún lado. Se sentó en el sillón, quitándose sus botas, para luego buscar el número de Sandy. Tenia que comunicarle algo muy importante y no creía que pudiera esperar hasta el día siguiente. Quería dormir tranquila y sabia que si se quedaba pensando en eso toda la noche, no pegaría un ojo. Le toco entonces encontrar la mejor manera de abordarle el tema a Sandy. Recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer cuando ella venia con temas como estos. Tirarse de murallas de castillos era ya una tradición, que lo ayudo a ganar muchas apuestas. Se acaricio el cuello mientras pensaba, poniéndose más cómoda.

-A lo mejor esta durmiendo. Pensaba Sydney. Además no sabe que yo estoy aquí (se ríe mientras piensa) ya me imagino el ataque. Pero tengo que llamarlo. (Le da al botón verde del celular para dejarlo sonar en tres ocasiones y colgar rápidamente) ¿Y como se lo digo?. Diantre…no le puedo decir vamos a casarnos así como así. El es el hombre. Eso se ve chabacano. (Hace gestos con las manos mientras se levanta y camina por la habitación, pasándose la mano por el pelo con rostro de ligera de preocupación) ¿Qué tal si dice que no?...(se ríe de nuevo) Nah no se atreve…Ahhh

El celular sonó de pronto con la música que Sydney había puesto cuando Sandy llamaba. Las manos le temblaron repentinamente y hasta dudo en responder. Abrió el celular y lo puso en su oído sin pensarlo. Aparte de todo, Sandy había durado más de una semana lejos de ella. Empezaba a extrañar su voz. Y hablo no sin antes aclarar su garganta demostrando un animo que era de todo menos verdadero.

-¡Hola como estas mi amor!. ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!.

**Seis**** minutos antes de llamar a Sydney**

-¡Oye negro desgraciado!. ¡Repíteme la ultima parte de rendición pacifica!. ¡Es que entre tanto bombazo me quede medio sordo!...(una fuerte explosión cercana interrumpe sus palabras) ¡Espera antes de que hables déjame decirte algo…Cabrón!.

-¡Oye no me digas negro que eres de mi color! ¡Y que iba a saber yo. No soy adivino!.

-¡Pues cabrón como a ti las balas no te hacen nada pendejo!. ¡Grupo extremista de vampiros!...¡Hellooow!.

-¡Siempre te pones tan sentimental!. ¡Estas peor que Sydney!.

-¡No seas cruel cabrón que te va a parir un hijo!.

-¡Oye me estas diciendo mucho cabrón…respétame!.

-¡Perdone usted señor cabrón!. ¡Te digo tu seudónimo entonces; cuernuuuuuu!.

Johnse salio de su escondite rifle en mano y disparando sin detenerse a apuntar. Corrió en dirección a Sandy tirándose al suelo al llegar, chocando con Sandy. Aprovecho para recargar su rifle Vulcan, dándose cuenta de que estaba ya en su último cartucho.

-¡Me lleva el diablo!. ¡¿Ves lo que me pasa por tu culpa?!. ¡Tengo una duda!. ¡¿Qué haces aquí escondido pendejo si las balas no te hacen nada?!.

-¡Oye no deja de ser doloroso!.

Jonhse se le quedo mirando enfurecido por unos instantes. Para luego no poder evitar reírse.

-Este cabrón.

Sandy no se detenía a recordar la primera vez que cruzo palabra con su mejor amigo desde la infancia Jonhse Allende. Era un muchacho trigueño de figura atlética, experto en artes marciales y en espionaje. Compañero de Sandy y Sydney en ya tantas misiones. Ahora aun mas en los tiempos de la guerra de las tres razas. Jonhse le llevaba algunos años a Sandy. Decidió casarse joven al mismo tiempo que ya tenía un hijo de dos años. Era uno de los que deseaba la paz más que nadie. Vestía un pantalón negro con botas, camisa y un chaleco antibalas del mismo color. Lo único distintivo seria entonces la corbata roja. Sandy vestía igual que el. Salvo con un pedazo de tela roja oscura amarrado en la cabeza. Manía que Johnse no entendía mucho pero tampoco se detenía a discutirlo.

El frío era increíble. Tanto que les permitía ver el aire producido por su respiración. La nieve que caía hacia difícil el movimiento y el viento frío que soplaba de vez en cuando le congelaban hasta los huesos a cualquiera. Sin duda un lugar que no mucha gente quisiera estar. Este viaje a Transilvania no tenia mucho sentido para Jonhse. El solo seguía órdenes y mientras más rápido se consiguiera la paz y se redujeran las muertes, lograría regresar junto a su esposa y ver su hijo. Sandy seguramente no podría entender el sentimiento hasta que naciera el hijo que esperaba.

Los legendarios vampiros de Transilvana no se rendirían sin armar algún bullicio. Aunque el mensaje y los acuerdos dispondrían de una rendición pacifica de este grupo segregado del resto de la civilización vampiresca que se mantenía en paz con el mundo humano normal, la realidad es que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Porque al igual que la civilización normal, los vampiros y licántropos formaron una especie de federación con ideales en su mayoría de índole pacifico, conservando de igual manera sus tradiciones y creencias semi religiosas. Claro no todos los sectores de esta numerosa civilización estuvieron de acuerdo. Continuaban con la creencia de que los humanos eran débiles y de que ellos representaban el futuro de la humanidad. Por consiguiente estos sectores representaban un peligro para la paz que se buscaba alcanzar. Convirtiéndose en enemigos hasta de su propia gente.

En este tiempo de post guerra donde la oficial declaración de paz había sido firmada, la exterminación de estos sectores era crucial. Vampiros pertenecientes al tratado no se incluirían en una lucha contra su propia especie. Por razones éticas, políticas y porque no añadir de beneficio propio. Los licántropos no se meterían en estos asuntos, siendo estos los mas organizados y casi sin ningún problema al aceptar la paz. Cabe señalar que siempre se les catalogaba con el mito de ser la raza más salvaje. De igual manera no se meterían en problemas como estos por evitar enemistades a largo plazo. Además los vampiros no eran seres en los que se podía confiar plenamente o al menos eso decían ellos. Evidencia plena existía de esto. Las traiciones y las luchas de poder en el mundo de los vampiros eran extensas. Casi todo el tiempo estaban al borde de una guerra entre ellos. Y de paso arrastraban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, cometiendo atrocidades. Para la liga pacifista, aunque hacían lo posible por mantenerse al margen o en negociaciones que no los incluyeran o comprometieran demasiado, los vampiros dentro y fuera del tratado representaban un dolor de cabeza. Más complicado que un juego de ajedrez. Un comentario, una firma he incluso una mirada que no fuera parte del protocolo o del estilo mas allá de civilizado que estos seguían conllevaría una ofensa o insinuaciones agresivas.

De esta forma después de la guerra en la que se vieron involucrados, ocasionando un cambio radical tanto para la liga como para el resto del mundo; esta organización separada pero todavía parte de la liga pacifista, le tocaba encargarse de limpiar el resto del terreno en esta época de post guerra. Su nombre era uno extraño y no muchos saben con exactitud como pudo ocurrírsele tal cosa a alguien. Pero lejos del nombre que para muchos carecía de sentido; el trabajo que realizaron fue uno excepcional. Defendieron y llevaron a cabo incontables misiones en nombre de la paz y la humanidad. Llegaron a ser poderosos en poco tiempo. Revolucionaron la tecnología conocida con sus avances científicos motivados por la guerra. Los integrantes aparte de ser selectos ocuparon un numero casi igual o mayor que el de la liga pacifista. Temidos por los vampiros y licántropos. Odiados y envidiados por muchos humanos. Por algunas actividades controversiales. La identificación era precisa. El nombre inolvidable. La orden del Cruxis.

Con un transmisor acoplado a su oído derecho Sandy escuchaba la situación dentro de este castillo. Todo se había salido de control. Los vampiros aprovechaban sus habilidades extra sensoriales al máximo. No importaba que los caballeros del Cruxis estuvieran mejor armados. Según se movían por el castillo de Transilvania, entre tantos laberintos, escaleras que solo los movían al mismo sitio; los vampiros conocían su terreno a la perfección. Esperándolos con espadas, lanzas o simplemente utilizando su superior fuerza en contra de los caballeros. Afrontaban también mortales trampas, preparadas especialmente para los invasores. Por todo el castillo se visualizaban las detonaciones. Las explosiones que retumbaban por todo el castillo. Acompañado de destellos de luz ultravioleta. Diseñados especialmente para la sensible piel de los vampiros.

La misión cambio drásticamente. Si estos vampiros no se rendirían por las buenas, entonces debería ser por las malas. Moviéndose al mismo tiempo, Jonhse y Sandy se refugiaban entre columnas disparando a los vampiros que tenían en frente. Las granadas ultravioleta se les había acabado a ambos y los muertos o heridos que encontraban por el camino ya le habían brindado todas las municiones posibles.

-¡Esto es imposible Sandy!. ¡Son demasiados!. ¡Debemos retirarnos y salvar la vida de los que podamos!. ¡Regresaremos después!.

Jonhse batallaba con dos vampiros al mismo tiempo en este enorme salón, lleno de cuadros, estatuas, viejas armaduras y artefactos que seguramente se detendría a mirar si no tuviera sus manos atadas. Con suma rapidez los dos vampiros de rostro pálido y ojos azules endemoniados, mostrando sus filosos dientes realizando este peculiar sonido parecido al de un felino enfurecido, esquivaron cada bala que salía de su pistola vulcan armada con balas especiales para la ocasión. Los vampiros sonreían con malicia, pensando que este seria el final de Jonhse. Se lanzaron sobre este casi al mismo tiempo. Johnse los evadió a ambos con destreza, deslizándose por el suelo para darle una patada a uno que lo llevo al piso. Todavía tenia a uno que venia sobre el. Fue sorprendido sin embargo por una patada en el rostro que lo llevo al piso también. De esta forma Jonhse volvió a sacar su pistola. Uno de los vampiros buscaba levantarse con rapidez. Después de evadir tres disparos finalmente pudo alcanzarlo con esta bala de aspecto luminoso. De esta forma el vampiro empezó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en cenizas mientras daba desgarrantes gritos de agonía. Ya ninguno de estos soldados sentía compasión por ellos.

El vampiro restante se detuvo de pronto cuando Jonhse le apunto con su pistola y apretó el gatillo. Se le habían acabado sus balas.

-Maldita sea mi suerte.

Un disparo desconocido hecho desde la distancia le ahorro el trabajo de otro combate.

-No puedo andar cuidándote todo el tiempo pendejo.

Sandy también andaba con su pistola vulcan desechando finalmente el rifle. De nada le serviría sin municiones y solo le restaba movilidad. Más vampiros se aproximaban de ambas direcciones. Esta pelea no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo. Con el tiempo serian ellos los únicos que quedarían.

Una decena de vampiros aparecieron desde la derecha y la izquierda. Igual de enfurecidos y con rostro de asesinos. Como si estos dos hombres resultaran el perfecto almuerzo.

-Nuestro día de suerte. Exclamo Johnse con pesar en su voz. Y pensar que yo solo quería tener una familia y una finquita lejos de toda esta violencia.

-¿Una finca?. Pregunto Sandy disimulando estar sorprendido. Será para que te parezcas realmente a un esclavo.

-Tu y tus chistecitos…¿Qué hacemos corremos como putas?.

-Al menos que hallas aprendido algún truquito de tele transportación a lo Harry Potter no creo que sirva de mucho tu idea.

En ese momento Glitch, se poso en el hombro de Sandy notificándole con raros sonidos que tenía una llamada perdida. Era Sydney.

-¡Oh Dios!. ¡Sydney puede estar dando a luz!. (Toma a Glitch en su mano para marcar rápidamente el número de Sydney y ponérselo en su oído esperando que esta responda) ¡Coño no responde!. ¡¿Johnse y si le paso algo?!,

Jonhse no quería resultar cruel con su amigo. Pero bajo las circunstancias, pensaba que este no era el mejor momento para preocuparse por esos asuntos. Claro era fácil que Sandy se distrajera con cosas irrelevantes en momentos menos propicios.

Los vampiros gritaban inmundicias, mientras se aproximaban lentamente. Parecían estar seguros de que no tendrían escapatoria.

-Oye Sandy…no quiero parecer grosero pero…este no es el momento. Además Sydney sabe cuidarse sola…

Sandy ignoro completamente sus palabras.

-¡Sydney!...¡¿Sydney estas bien?!...

-¡Hola como estas mi amor!...

-Eeehh Sandy…necesito tu atención aquí…

Conociendo la pelea que se aproximaba, Jonhse saco una espada corta que llevaba en su espalda, muy parecida a la utilizada por los soldados romanos. Era conocida como Gladius.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.

-¡¿Queeee?!...¡¿Cómo que si me quiero casar contigo?!.

Los vampiros se lanzaron al ataque en ambas direcciones.

-¡Realmente odio mi trabajo por momentos!. ¡Nadie me advirtió de esto en la entrevista!...

Y así se quedaron estos dos amigos. En un lugar alejado del mundo. Con un frío increíble. Un antiguo castillo repleto de vampiros, la mayoría de los caballeros muertos y quizás les tocaría enfrentarse al restante número de vampiros por si solos. Era normal. Era costumbre. Ya casi nada podía sorprenderlos. Excepto este cambio de esperanza. De un mejor futuro. Mientras luchaba seguía hablando con Sydney. Glitch saco unas patas metálicas pequeñas que se ajustaron al rostro de Sandy quedándose pegado y al mismo tiempo lanzando rayos láser de vez en cuando. Su ánimo era insuperable. Su sonrisa desconocida. Era irónico que en un punto Sandy peleara por los dos. Se movía con una velocidad que Johnse no recordaba. El amigo llego a cansarse. Porque los vampiros no se detenían. Claro no lo demostraría y seguirá luchando hasta el final. Si alguien le preguntaba a Jonhse Allende…nunca recordó a Sandy tan feliz. Aunque fuera en medio de una situación tan difícil. Sin duda era signo de que se aproximaban tiempos mejores y que el final de esta guerra, se hallaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Búsqueda de poder desencadena avaricia

…No podía creerlo. Deseo grandemente que la tierra se la tragara cuando vio como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. Especialmente la de su mejor amiga, quien desde hace algún tiempo había cambiado tanto con ella. ¿Quién había tomado esta desición de nombrarla a ella?. De tan siquiera poner su nombre como una de las posibles candidatas y hasta el presente la que tenia mayor posibilidad o cantidad de votos.

En esta postulación para el próximo presidente de la liga pacifista se encontraba un alto representante de cada miembro de la familia. Excepto de Slytherin. Era una inmensa catedral, con un sacerdote relativamente joven. Con un sagrario mas grande de lo norma, donde los nombre elegidos por "Dios" saldrían de este luego de verse una lengua de fuego descender envuelta en luz divina por así decirlo. Las generaciones más próximas o nuevas no creían mucho en este pequeño truco.

Toda la familia de Drakovia estaba en esta ceremonia, incluyéndose la prometida de Francis; Alba. Desde la distancia posaba su mirada en la familia de Gerudo, viendo como Sandy se encontraba junto a su futura esposa Sydney. El rey Raskornikov de Gerudo estaba también presente para esta ceremonia. Los representantes de Ishbal eran reducidos pero un anciano llamado Saharasla seria quien daría la votación. El presidente de la liga pacifista preparándose para su retiro estaba muy atento a todo esto, siendo el primero en levantarse en frente de todos, preparado para quien se dispondría a recomendar.

La ansiedad era notable en Zaira por más que ella hiciera lo posible por ocultarlo. Era el día mas esperado por ella. Después de todo su trabajo. Las cosas que le toco sacrificar. Siempre haciendo lo posible por tener un historial ejemplar digno de admiración. Este era su día. Le toco imaginárselo en muchas ocasiones. Braulio notaba el nerviosismo en ella al tocarle su mano. Le sudaba demasiado. Para colmo movía sus piernas y miraba para todos lados, analizando en su mente quien más podría ser un posible candidato. Se dedico a analizar a todos sus posibles rivales y a su entender no existía nadie que pudiera superarla. Sin duda ella seria la próxima presidente de la liga pacifista. No tuvo pequeñas aventuras con el presidente por nada. Era tiempo de cobrar algunos sacrificios que había realizado. Mucho de los cuales Braulio desconocía completamente.

Sydney todavía mantenía en secreto su investigación. Pero cuando le tocaba mirar al presidente de la liga pacifista no lo hacia con la misma reverencia o respeto de antes. Sandy vestido con su uniforme gris y corbata negra con algunas condecoraciones que el no había elegido tener identificándolo como miembro de la orden del Cruxis. Organización que en los momentos de paz que se vivían empezó a perder sentido. Incontables críticas llevaron a la orden a controversias de difícil explicación. Compartía el mismo uniforme con Sandy. Claro adaptado para su embarazo. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba Zaira, todavía preocupada por su cambio de personalidad. Sus miradas chocaron en una ocasión de manera rápida. Sydney no se esperaba esto. Mucho menos intento cambiar la vista, como si quisiera ignorarla. En realidad era todo lo contrario, solo buscaba arreglar las cosas. Porque aunque no lo decía seguido (o si se lo decía en ocasiones a Sandy, solo que este no se detenía a escucharla mucho) extrañaba grandemente quizás a la única amiga que había tenido en toda su vida. No recordaba compartir lapsos de normalidad, sin pensar en cataclismos mundiales o terroristas dementes con otra persona que no fuera Zaira. Donde compartieron tantos secretos y rieron de cosas tan estupidas para otros. Detalles que un hombre no entendería, pero para una mujer seria suficiente para una amistosa unión.

Después de terminada la ceremonia religiosa parte de la costumbre, el sacerdote presente le dio la oportunidad al presidente para que continuara con lo próximo de esta reunión.

Este se levanto sintiendo la mirada ansiosa de los presentes. Especialmente la de Zaira. El seria el primero en dar su votación. Representaba una costumbre quien fuera nombrado por el presidente resultara el próximo líder de la liga. Zaira ya contaba los segundos. Quizás cuando dijeran su nombre debia mostrar asombro, como si no se esperara tal cosa. Hacer uno de esos melodramas al estilo miss universo.

-Debo decir que ha sido un largo recorrido el que llevado durante todos estos años. Empezó diciendo el presidente. Pasado por muchas crisis mundiales, todas arriesgando la paz en estos dos mundos que no ha tocado vivir. He cometido mis errores de los cuales he aprendido y tratado de rectificar…todo por el bien de la humanidad…

-Mentiroso…

Sydney ni se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta. Le dio gracias a Dios porque Sandy no pudo entenderla. Había escuchado el murmullo de su exclamación y acercándose a ella para no subir mucho la voz le pregunto:

-¿Dijiste algo?.

-No no nada. Añadió Sydney casi nerviosa. No empieces a quejarte y mantente callado.

Sandy la miro de soslayo. Solo le pregunto si dijo algo. Movió su cabeza negativamente sin ponerle más color al asunto. Después de su regreso y la extraña propuesta de matrimonio de Sydney (algo que el tenia planes de hacer pero no sabia precisamente cuando) ella se notaba muy sensible. Se enojaba por cualquier cosa. No estaba tan cariñosa como antes. Sandy la conocia muy bien. Aunque no se tomaba el tiempo de demostrárselo con frecuencia. Notaba ese fuego en los ojos de su amada. Eso ocurría cuando ella estaba detrás de algo o alguien. Cuando se colocaba una meta en su mente y estaba segura de seguirla no importa que. Por eso con el tiempo Sandy aprendió que no le serviría de mucho ponerse a preguntar. Sydney siempre le decía las cosas tarde o temprano. Por eso optaba por dejarla tranquila.

-Antes de decir a quien he nominado para la liga pacifista, debo agregar lo siguiente. Primero agradezco a todas las familias que me eligieron en aquella ocasión, donde estuvimos reunidos de esta forma; hace mas de cuarenta años. Segundo una pregunta de vital importancia…¿Qué cualidades debe reunir el presidente de la liga pacifista?...

El presidente se movía de un lado a otro, intentando posar su mirada a todos los presentes, aumentando y disminuyendo la voz, según la atención que quisiera llamar para su siguiente exclamación. La multitud presente mantenía silencio excepto Sandy a quien se le escucho decir claramente:

-Un ratito parado y ya se cree pastor de iglesia.

Sus hermanos le siguieron la corriente y por unos segundos se vieron risas y comentarios. Los de Drakovia aseguraban que sus primos de Gerudo eran unos indisciplinados prepotentes que mostraban la falta de respeto que le demostraban al presidente, seguros de que obtendrían el poder nuevamente. José L. impulsivo como siempre se levanto y le lanzo un insulto a su primo Diomedes. José A. no se quedo atrás y estas familias rivales estuvieron a punto de irse a otra pelea en plena iglesia. Sandy solo reía en silencio, gritándoles a sus hermanos buscando agitarlos.

-Aaaahhh ¿te vas a quedar con esa Lioni?. ¿Mira lo que te dijo Nono?...Aaaahhh que insulto…

Le tomo a Leonardo callar a sus hijos y a Leonor sentar a Diomedes junto con sus hermanas que también perdieron la clase o apariencia que siempre querían guardar, vociferando insultos sin palabras soeces. Demasiadas palabras que ninguno de los tres hermanos de Gerudo no entendían y con los gritos de Sandy, hacían la perfecta mezcla para pensar que era un grave insulto, queriendo dejar en ridículo su inteligencia. Entonces Sydney le tapo la boca y lo mando a callar bruscamente. Por unos segundos mientras se esperaba que se calmaran las cosas nuevamente, el presidente esbozo una sonrisa para luego decir:

-Estas serán una de las cosas que extrañare…al siempre alborotoso Sandy y sus hermanos que se provocan fácilmente, mientras el primero se ríe observando el espectáculo. Se aburre fácilmente desde pequeño. (obtiene unas cuantas risas de los presentes y la mirada inconforme de los hermanos gemelos, Sandy siempre queriendo llamar la atención se levanta dando las gracias como si fuera una estrella, Sydney lo hala por un brazo, obligándolo a sentarse, no obstante el continua riéndose, luego el presidente le dice directamente a Sandy) Conozco muy bien Sandy que no te gusta mucho la política y que demasiadas explicaciones te aburren. Que prefieres una buena pelea a una conversación…

Sandy miro a Sydney extrañado para decirle:

-¿Así que de el fue que lo sacaste?.

Sydney no dijo nada. Solo lo miro enfurecida. Esta falta de seriedad ante tanta gente, la hacia sentir ridícula. O al menos en esta ocasión. Porque otras veces disfrutaba estos lapsos de entretenimiento, donde los responsables del bien y la paz de la humanidad, no tenían paz entre ellos, pareciéndose grandemente a niños en un salón de clases con un maestro aburrido.

-…Esta vez es importante conocer las características que un buen presidente debe tener. Puedo adjudicarme ese derecho con mi experiencia a través de los años. Aunque quiero aclarar que opiniones diferentes coinciden en la mente de cada uno de nosotros. Para algunos un presidente debe ser alguien dispuesto a los conflictos mas que a las palabras o al dialogo. Para otros debe ser un completo pacifista, para que sirva de ejemplo a los demás...una combinación de estas cualidades para mi seria perfecta. En ocasiones las palabras no son suficientes y se necesita tomar desiciones importantes, donde posiblemente se sacrifiquen a unas cuantas personas allegadas a nosotros. Se debe ser capaz de llevar eso en la conciencia…(el presidente pudo notar nuevamente la impaciencia de Sandy) iré directamente al grano para beneficio de todos…

-Amén. Exclamo Sandy de pronto.

Cuando el presidente volvió a hablar, Zaira quien disimulaba su ansiedad sobre manera le agradeció a Sandy por primera vez su insistencia. Había esperado quizás la mayor parte de su vida por este momento. Donde escucharía al presidente actual nominar su nombre, estando segura de que sacaría todos los votos. Ya se imaginaba el prestigio. Las cartas y las personas felicitándola. Sin duda haría historia en la milenaria liga pacifista al ser la primera mujer presidente. De pronto lo entendió. El presidente la miro y conoció que llego su momento.

-Durante algunos años he tenido el privilegio de conocer a esta espectacular persona quien se ha sacrificado por el bienestar de todos. Ha pasado muchos tiempos de crisis a mi lado. Se conoce los sistemas burocráticos he internos de la liga pacifista y debo señalar que personalmente se que este ha sido el sueño de toda su vida…¿Qué de quien hablo?. Creo que todos las conocemos… la hermosa, dedicada, he inteligente Zaira Aragón Henríquez.

Los aplausos fueron variados. Posiblemente por obligación. Zaira se puso en pie aparentando desconocer que esto ocurriría. Se puso ambas manos en el pecho con un rostro de sorpresa digno de una reina de belleza. Luego saludo a algunos que le brindaron muestras de apoyo para sentarse nuevamente siendo abrazada por su prometido. Se podría decir sin embargo que los hermanos de Sandy no se reían. Mucho menos Sandy. Leonardo compartía la misma seriedad conociendo de antemano que esto ocurriría. Al experimentado hombre le tocaba una decisión difícil. Era el a quien le correspondería la palabra dentro de algunos minutos. A la distancia observo a su madre a quien saludo moviendo la cabeza levemente. Si algo compartían madre he hijo era lo siguiente…casi se podían leer los pensamientos a pesar de sus diferencias. Conocían que algo extraño andaba en todo esto. Leonardo conocia a Zaira mejor que todo el mundo. Cada uno de sus hijos, incluyendo sus nietos tenían defectos y buscaban algún puesto alto. Todos excepto Sandy. Claro era quien estaba al frente del Cruxis. Pero desde siempre el nunca fue apegado a responsabilidades con cargos importantes. Quizás…debia nominarlo. Parecía increíble que Leonardo todavía no hubiera tomado su decisión. Sin embargo era costumbre de el dejar las desiciones importantes para el último minuto.

El presidente le cedió la palabra al siguiente representante de la familia. Los Henríquez de Ishbal. El anciano Saharasla se puso en pie hablando desde donde se encontraba. Vestía una larga túnica marrón claro con una banda negra. Era calvo de piel trigueña, pero con abundante barba blanca que acariciaba en estos momentos con toque analítico. No sirvió de mucho su análisis. Las palabras de este fueron rápidas y directas al punto.

-Después de mucho análisis he llegado a la conclusión de que la decisión del presidente es una más que acertada. Los meritos de Zaira Aragón Henríquez son incontables. Por eso le cedo mi votación a ella para ser la próxima presidente de nuestra alianza por la paz de nuestros mundos.

De nuevo la sorpresa presentada en Zaira. El disgusto silencioso de Diomedes y sus hermanas. Francis a punto de empezar a maldecir acusando de discrimen. La anciana Leonor con una tranquilidad imperturbable.

-No puede ser más hipócrita maldición. Dijo Sandy en voz baja a su futura esposa. Todo el mundo sabe que esto pasaría. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tantas estupideces cada vez que mencionan sus nombre?. Es mas ni siquiera se porque estamos aquí Sydney. Mejor vamonos y que ellos sigan con la estupidez esta. Es una perdida de tiempo.

Sydney le aguanto la mano a Sandy para mirarlo luego y decirle acercándose a su oído:

-No seas estupido ni pesado Sandy. ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?. ¿Por qué nadie menciona tu nombre?.

-Syd…

-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño. Zaira se merece todo esto aunque no lo creas. Yo pienso que será una excelente presidente. Tiene muchas mas experiencia y además es su sueño. Ha estado trabajando por esto durante mucho tiempo. A lo mejor durante toda su vida. Deberías estar alegre por ella…no estar con estas idioteces. Así que quédate tranquilo que tu papa va a hablar.

Sandy solo se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando en su asiento y desviando la mirada. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de mirar a su padre que de seguro seguiría la corriente. Siguiendo siempre el estupido protocolo.

Leonardo suspiro antes de ponerse en pie. Era susceptible a las miradas que le brindaban y la sensación que albergaba cada una. Sabía que Zaira esperaba su aprobación. De seguro no se lo perdonaría si el optaba por lo contrario. Sus hijos gemelos le comentaron en una ocasión sus ansias de ser presidente. Sandy nunca le había dicho nada. Pero en el fondo debia pasarle por la mente de vez en cuando. Aunque sabía que le daba igual cualquier cosa.

Leonardo quien criticaba a su fallecido padre todo el tiempo, guardaba malos recuerdos de este. Por su manera de tratarlo y por ser tan extricto siempre. No obstante existían de vez en cuando palabras que no lograba olvidar.

" Un buen presidente no debe medirse por sus meritos. Si no por su servicio. Por la falta de recursos que siempre a tenido y de esa misma forma lleva a cabo su misión. Un buen presidente no debe buscarse en aquel que ha soñado serlo todo el tiempo. Porque significa que la mayoría del tiempo, deseaba mantener a los que mas tarde podrían nominarlo contentos…¿Qué pasara cuando tenga poder?. Un buen presidente debe medirse por su sinceridad. No por lo que habla si no por lo que calla. Por lo que se atreve a enfrentar. Un buen presidente no es el que lo busca, si no el que nunca lo ha buscado…ni siquiera le pasa por la mente la posibilidad. De hecho lo ve imposible. Un buen presidente es aquel que busca servir no por buscar poder. Si no por que le gusta. Porque es un deseo que lleva consigo desde siempre. El buen presidente es el humilde. El callado. El reservado. El servicial y analítico. El agresivo no porque desee acabar con todo. El exigente pero respetado. El odiado desconocido pero importante. El que llega por casualidad…no por creerse que su destino es ser el presidente de la liga…ese hijo mío será un buen presidente…no lo olvides…porque algún día tendras que tomar la decisión que cambiara la vida de millones y pesara sobre ti el arrepentimiento si lo haces mal después…nunca lo olvides…"

Leonardo pudo comprenderlo y esbozo una sonrisa que nadie pudo comprender. La gente esperaba sus palabras y el se tomaría el tiempo para expresarlas. Tomo su decisión. Una que posiblemente conocia desde hace tiempo. No la tomo sencillamente porque era la mejor según su punto de vista. También por que conocia las marañas del presidente. Lo que buscaba. Seguir controlándolo todo. El no permitiría eso.

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando la vi por primera vez. Empezó a decir Leonardo con aire nostálgico al recordar. Era pequeña sin muchas esperanzas dentro de la familia. Me toco verla crecer y casi como quien dice criarla. Claro no estuve mucho tiempo a su lado. Recuerdo los entrenamientos de pequeña y como se reían de ella por no poseer las habilidades que nos ha regalado Dios. No lo niego fui un poco duro con ella y hasta la considere un estorbo. Pero era algo noble, interesante y sobre todo hermoso, ver como ella se levantaba nuevamente. Seguía luchando. Buscaba ser la mejor entre lo poco tenia y ayudar a los demás, a pesar de exponer su propia vida.

Capto la atención de Sandy. El corazón de Sydney le latía con fuerza y no sabia porque. Zaira sabia más o menos a quien se refería pero se negaba a creérselo. Leonor entrecerró sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hijo.

-Lo mas inteligente que has hecho…hijo mío…

-Más allá de lo que piensen ella se volvió más fuerte que mis propios hijos. Un símbolo de inspiración. Me toco verla en grandes batallas en la tierra de los duques y cuando se fue a ese distante entrenamiento, en una ocasión pensé que seria la última vez que la vería. Pero me sorprendió cuando vi su mirada decidida, alegre…madura. Es alguien que no pertenece a nuestra familia directamente y sin embargo es más fuerte que nosotros. Ella le ha servido a la liga sin pedir nada a cambio. Soporta las críticas, las veces que se han reído de ella y en estos momentos es una de las más respetadas líderes en esta organización. Por su liderazgo, inteligencia, servicio y respeto a los demás. Nunca la he visto pidiendo algo a cambio. Tampoco pidiendo ser más de lo que le dan. Es sin duda alguien que no se ve muy a menudo por estos lados en este mundo nuestro tan enredado, donde todo esconde segundas intenciones. Mi decisión es por el legado de la liga. No por ningún beneficio personal. Yo nomino a la mujer que esta próxima a darle a mi hijo menor un hijo…

Sydney agarro la pierna de Sandy con fuerza mientras abría sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro…

Sandy brinco de emoción porque era su más usual reacción. No fue el único. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y hasta se salieron de sus asientos abrazándose entre ellos para luego correr hacia Sydney y llenarla de abrazos y besos. Todo esto en un afanado silencio que fue roto por algunas felicitaciones y concurridos aplausos. Raskornikov no podía estar más de acuerdo escuchándose su estrenduosa carcajada. Sydney estaba pálida. Sentía como se le escapaba el aire. Los gritos y la gente a su alrededor no la dejaban pensar. ¿Quién fue el imbecil que salio con esta estupida idea?. Ni se atrevía a mirar a Zaira. Quien tampoco salía de su asombro.

-Esto…esto puede pasar. Pensó Zaira. Si claro. Es un sistema democrático y pues era mas que obvio que yo tendría cierta competencia…claro…

Zaira se recobro mirando hacia el frente. Su rostro había cambiado considerablemente por más que intentara ocultarlo.

Braulio le pregunto en varias ocasiones si se sentía bien. Esta solo movió su cabeza sin responderle nada. Diomedes reía por el conflicto. Uno que estaba seguro que su abuela complicaría. Leonor hablo solo de esta manera. Porque su hijo ya lo había dicho todo y ella no estaba para estar repitiendo lo mismo. Además no tenía ninguna razón que exponer. Conocia a Sydney pero no era para estarla halagando tanto.

-Apoyo a mi hijo y nomino a Sydney para presidente.

Más gritos de júbilo por toda la iglesia. El sacerdote pidió respeto a los presentes. Esta era la casa de Dios. Un empate. Hasta Diomedes estaba danzando gritando junto con sus primos. Sus hermanas guardaban la compostura siempre queriendo aparentar más de lo que eran. Todo dependía de una votación más. La votación divina. La elección final era hecha directamente por una presencia divina quizás Dios. O algún enviado. Nadie sabía explicarlo con exactitud. La magia no podía entrar a este lugar. Así el sacerdote queriendo más que esta gente con historias de enredarse a los golpes utilizando sus habilidades dañaran su iglesia se apresuro al sagrario. Este de oro macizo con piedras preciosas fue puesto en la capilla. El sacerdote elevo una oración predispuesta para la ocasión. Se arrodillo para murmurar algunas palabras en latín que nadie entendía. Ritual solo conocido por el sacerdote. Luego se levanto con sus manos juntas esperando el resultado. Que parecía no llegar. Porque pasaron algunos minutos considerables y se llego a pensar que nada pasaría. Por los menos los más jóvenes estaban ansiosos. Hasta que el sacerdote les aclaro que Dios no tiene prisa.

Sydney ni se atrevía a mirar el sagrario. Su pelo suelto cubría su rostro. Ella no compartía la misma felicidad egoísta de Sandy. Ella no quería ser presidente. No se sentía lista. No crea que ella pudiera hacer un buen trabajo. Lo malo de este puesto es que si ella salía electa no podía renunciar. Dios la había elegido y era una palabra final. No podía hacerle eso a su amiga Zaira. Ella se lo merecía más que ella.

-¿Qué yo he hecho Dios?. Pregunto Sydney que no era muy apegada a las oraciones al menos que fuera necesario o no le quedara de otra. Yo no he hecho la gran cosa aquí. Yo no quiero tener enemistad con nadie…Dios mío no me elijas a mi. ¿Qué quieres de mi?. Déjame tener a mi hijo en paz. Por favor. Por favor…no quiero mas problemas solo quiero vivir en paz…

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sintiendo el calido abrazo de Sandy. Por fin este había recobrado su seriedad, conociendo por lo que debia pasar. No le dijo nada. Porque no sabia que decirle sin que afectara la sensibilidad del momento. Pero para Sydney su calido abrazo que siempre llegaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba era más que suficiente. Se refugio en sus brazos. Para luego quedarse paralizada al sentir la presencia espiritual que se aproximaba. Una brillante luz amarillenta apareció de pronto encima del sagrario. Un aroma relajante calmo a todo el mundo y flores de tonalidad rosada descendieron apareciendo prácticamente de la nada. Rodearon el sagrario. El sacerdote se arrodillo siempre asombrado y sintiéndose privilegiado de presenciar tal divinidad. El presidente mantenía su distancia esperando el resultado y mirando de mala manera a Leonardo. Sabía muy bien quien saldría elegido. Todo esto dañaba sus planes.

Una paloma blanca se materializo posándose sobre el sagrario. Por unos minutos se mantuvo hasta que se transformo en una lengua de fuego trasvasando el sagrario. La luz desapareció con lentitud. Al igual que las flores. El restante se mantuvo en el suelo. El aroma todavía era latente. Con manos temblorosas y con una reverencia casi exagerada el sacerdote se acerco al sagrario, inclinándose tantas veces que Sandy de nuevo estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero se lo mantuvo en el pensamiento conociendo lo nerviosa que ya estaba Sydney.

Por fin el sacerdote abrió el sagrario donde todavía estaba la lengua de fuego que luego se transformo en un pergamino. Lo tomo despacio casi con inseguridad o temor a quemarse. El joven siervo de Dios noto unas palabras en negro y antes de leerlas miro a los presentes sin mirar a ninguna de las dos nominadas.

-La palabra de Dios es ley suprema…(reviso el pedazo de pergamino por ultima vez) nuestra próxima presidente de la liga pacifista es…

Los gritos de júbilo se intensificaron. Las discordias empezaron a surgir inmediatamente después. Las miradas de resentimiento eran perceptibles. Sandy se quedo junto a Sydney igual de asombrado sin decir nada. Mientras sus hermanos y algunos más festejaban. Leonardo se quedo tranquilo. De nuevo miro a su madre que esta vez le revelo una sonrisa en señal de aprobación. Hasta Diomedes que más o menos se imaginaba lo que debia sentir la perdedora festejaba. Pero había alguien que no podía festejar. Solo preguntarse porque. Y entre tanta emoción, Sydney sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre que la mareo, la hizo recostarse sobre Sandy y perder el conocimiento…

"No tengas miedo Sydney…te espera un largo camino…pero no pierdas tu fe…de ti dependen muchas cosas…tu responsabilidad tu camino…era uno que desde hace tiempo se había conocido…encontraras tu camino y sabrás dirigir con humildad y justicia…estoy orgullosa de ti…siempre estaré contigo…"

Agosto 2001…

...Resultaba exactamente lo pensado por ella. Zaira se había alejado completamente y cada reunión que tenia con ella era de todo menos pacifica. Zaira no tardo en demostrar su molestia, mientras Sydney le daba mas trabajos aprovechándose de su experiencia y al mismo tiempo queriendo demostrarle que podrían trabajar juntas y que hasta quizás Zaira se quedaría a cargo de muchas cosas. Sin embargo eso a Zaira no le importaba. En secreto seguía recibiendo confidencias. No era hipócrita. Porque le expresaba su descontento completo a Sydney.

…Sandy le brindaba todo el apoyo posible y esperaba las misiones de paz de Sydney con ansias. Aunque era difícil para ella concentrarse al principio. Por lo general era experta en todos estos sistemas burocráticos y políticos existentes alrededor del globo. Todas las reuniones que tenía y los problemas que le traía siempre algún nuevo pacifista pidiéndole órdenes en un distante punto del planeta.

…Su embarazo progresaba. Tuvo una única complicación el día que salio electa presidenta. El medico le recomendó nada de emociones fuertes y le exigió que consiguiera toda la ayuda posible. Quizás hasta un tiempo libre de reposo en lo que salía de todo este embrollo del embarazo. Pero si un defecto tenía Sydney es que no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. No le gustaba su trabajo. Pensaba que debia ser en lo que se acostumbraba. Si pudiera hubiera elegido a Zaira y se retirara con dignidad. Era para ella más importante su amiga que cualquier puesto político. Claro como le haría comprender eso a Zaira. Invertía mucho tiempo en ponerla de su lado de nuevo. De pronto noto como toda su vida se complicaba. Hasta llego a dudar de querer casarse por carecer de tiempo para organizar la boda de sus sueños. Seria en el mes de septiembre y únicamente tenia tiempo para organizar algo sencillo. Ella estaba convencida que quien la nombro presidente disfrutaba su sufrimiento grandemente. Hacia lo posible por mantener a Sandy cerca, casi nunca expresándole lo que sentía. Adopto esta actitud de fortaleza que en otras ocasiones le quedaba. Manteniendo a todo el mundo a distancia.

…Entonces llego el tiempo de otra parte del tratado. Ella no sabia como decírselo a Sandy o tan siquiera como llevar a cabo este proceso. El desmembramiento del Cruxis. Ya no era necesaria esta unidad especial y muchos informes los ponían muy controversiales. El poder que habían adquirido debia ser regresado a la liga pacifista. Debido a que esa fue la idea desde el principio. Sin embargo sus días como parte del Cruxis significaron mucho para ella. No se detuvo que tenia de especial este grupo de guerreros que se sacrificaron por la paz. Era cierto que en ocasiones sus métodos no eran los mejores. Pero aquello era una guerra y nadie tenia los mas eficientes métodos para hacer menos daño al oponente. Al contrario. Era el tiempo de que los caballeros del Cruxis entrenados especialmente para la guerra, se quitaran sus uniformes, entregaran sus armas, conocimientos científicos y tecnológicos y regresaran a la liga pacifista; como lo que eran muchos desde el principio pacifistas. Fue un golpe duro para Sandy acostumbrado a las condecoraciones de su uniforme. Mientras que su amigo Jonhse se veía muy conforme ante la ceremonia donde se decían los meritos de la orden y su humildad al aceptar el destino predispuesto. Claro una última parte del discurso aclaro que siempre serian miembros del Cruxis aunque esta no existiera o fuera reconocida como tal. Aparecerían de nuevo de ser necesario. Con el transcurso de los días, Sydney pudo notar que algunas facciones dentro de la liga hacían lo posible por borrar los recuerdos y el sentimiento de inseguridad que se sentía sin los espías parte de la orden del Cruxis. Así también como miembros ordinarios de la orden eran perseguidos y hasta llevados a juicio por extrañas pruebas que aparecían de repente. Por más que Sandy se quejara, Sydney no podía hacer mucho. Quizás si podía porque siempre encontraba una solución o alguna manera de dejar a su futuro esposo contento. Pero tenía su mente muy ocupada y también estaba deprimida. Estaba en un puesto que no deseaba. Donde todos les exigían algo. Donde ya no era simplemente Sydney. Eso quizás era lo más que extrañaba. Si algo Sandy no soportaba era el sufrimiento injusto de la gente importante para el. Amigos que lucharon junto a el acusados de estupideces y amenazados con ser encarcelados por crímenes contra la humanidad. Como si los vampiros y Licántropos hubieran tenido alguna humanidad cuando asesinaba a humanos inocentes o los transformaban a uno de ellos. La discordia creció cuando sus hermanos miembros del Cruxis fueron también acusados y llevados a interrogatorio. El caso casi omiso que Sydney le prestaba a todo esto no era porque no le disgustaba. Si no porque no encontraba ninguna irregularidad y estos trabajos les correspondían a los representantes legales. Por ley ella no podía interceder por nadie al menos que sus motivos tuvieran pruebas suficientes.

Así entre los problemas mundiales, los problemas internos de la propia liga pacifista, su embarazo que de vez en cuando le traía uno que otro dolor incomodo sin contar los antojos, dolores de cabeza y cambios hormonales que hacían que perdiera su paciencia rápidamente; Sydney se debatía cada día. Luchaba por sobrevivir. Por quedar bien con todo el mundo. Y todavía debia soportar las críticas de los medios de comunicación y prensa del mundo.

Zaira se convirtió en la cazadora del Cruxis llevando más de cinco casos al mismo tiempo. De nuevo mostraba su habilidad y organización al poder cumplir con sus labores como segunda al mando de la liga pacifista y al mismo tiempo poder organizar complejos casos donde necesitaba recopilar evidencia. Cuando por fin pudo encarcelar gente, los problemas los tuvo entonces con sus tíos. Especialmente con los mayores a quien acuso ella misma. Raiza su madre hizo lo posible por llevarla a entrar en razón. Pero en aquellos tiempos y de la manera tan resentida en la que ella estaba, quizás hasta su madre de haber sucedido el caso, seria llevada ante la justicia de hacer hasta el más mínimo acto indebido.

Con toda esta tensión alrededor de la liga no paso mucho tiempo para que los episodios de violencia fueran en aumento. Buscar la paz no servia de nada si no existía dentro de la liga. Dos atentados contra Zaira por ex miembros del Cruxis, solo empañaron más su imagen. Poniéndolos como una organización corrupta que quizás llevo a cabo un ilimitado uso de fuerza que solo llevo a que la guerra se extendiera.

Y el mundo en términos de violencia no se quedaba atrás…

1 de septiembre de 2001

…Cansada después de un agotador día de trabajo Zaira se dirigía a su apartamento dentro de Atlantes. Desde hace un tiempo también se había distanciado de Braulio que también se hallaba en búsqueda de facciones terroristas con armas mas allá de la tecnología convencional conocida por la civilización normal. Cualquier uso de estas armas seria catastrófico. Desde antes que el se fuera sin embargo no existía mucha comunicación entre ellos. Siendo eso lo mas que los unía en tiempos difíciles. Su habilidad para poder expresar lo que sentían. Decir lo que les dolía. El apoyo mutuo que ambos se brindaban. Zaira no quería hablar con nadie. Era mejor decir que raramente expresaba alguna palabra que no fuera de trabajo. No le temía a andar sola. Sobrevivió dos atentados y muchas otras cosas que le habían puesto. Le ofrecieron en varias ocasiones cambiar de hogar con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Se opuso rotundamente a esto. Deseaba el conflicto. Le estaba gustando eso del peligro. Le servia para descargar emociones.

La puerta metálica de su apartamento se abrió después de ella brindar el código de identificación, poner su mano sobre un pequeño panel y luego una revisión del iris de sus ojos por láser. El sistema le aseguro que no existía ningún peligro dentro de su apartamento. Aunque Zaira había aprendido que no se podía confiar demasiado. En cuanto entro la puerta se cerró detrás de esta. Y así en medio de la oscuridad antes de pedir con su voz que se encendieran las luces; Zaira se puso de frente a la puerta, recostando su cabeza sobre esta. Se quitaba de encima toda esa mascara que llevaba puesta. Esa fortaleza que solo era parte de su frustración. Tanto trabajo para nada. ¿Acaso opto por tomar un camino incorrecto?. Lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Luego un suspiro cansado. Casi deseaba resignarse a la desición. Pero las cosas que había encontrado en contra de Sydney y las cuales seguía viendo no se lo permitían. Cerró sus ojos apoyándose de esta puerta. Queriendo que su mundo se acabara. Desaparecer era más sencillo que tomar desiciones en este punto. Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos la alertaron. Una presencia extraña detrás de ella. Quiso ser lo mas disimulada posible. Hasta aparentar que continuaba llorando. Se viro de pronto, sacando su pistola vulcan y diciendo la palabra luces. Apunto directamente hacia donde sentía la presencia, llevándose una rara sorpresa.

Una mujer de piel blanca sentada en su sofá. De ojos verdes, pelo castaño, largo y rizo, vestida con una túnica negra y un emblema de una serpiente, que Zaira creía haber visto antes.

La mujer parecía muy absorta leyendo una revista de esas que usan las mujeres para recibir consejos con los hombres. Era toda una falacia según pensaba Zaira. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera leyendo en la oscuridad?. La mujer sin embargo le restaba importancia a la pistola que le apuntaba. Actuando con total naturalidad.

-Estas maneras de conquistar a los hombres sin duda son impresionantes.

-¿Quién eres?. Pregunto Zaira con cierta arrogancia.

-No te pongas así Zaira. Que solo quiero ayudarte.

La respuesta de Zaira fue una silenciosa. Le quito el seguro a su pistola, advirtiéndole a la mujer que empezaba a perder su paciencia.

-Mi nombre no es tan importante Zaira. Pero si lo que deseas obtener. (La mujer se levanta demostrando tener una estatura promedio y grata confianza sin temor alguno) La próxima presidente de la liga pacifista destronada por una traidora.

Zaira se noto conmocionada por esas palabras.

-¿De que me hablas?. Y desde ahora te advierto que no le temo a usar mi arma.

-Oh eso no lo pongo en duda. Exclamo la mujer con sarcasmo. Sabes muy bien de que te hablo Zaira. Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro. Tu mejor amiga. La que te ofreció tu amistad para luego traicionarte. Tomar la posición que durante años soñaste. Ahora se prepara para darle su último golpe a la liga pacifista. ¿O acaso no lo sabes?.

-¿Ultimo golpe?. Pregunto Zaira. Más vales que te expliques y te dejes de tantos rodeos.

-Sydney aliándose con grupos terroristas islámicos y musulmanes. Que ella este haciendo esto no es casualidad. Algún punto quisiera ella atacar. Para dejar a la liga como inservible. Un lugar icono del mundo. Centro de la economía y la prosperidad. Se le puede llamar hasta…símbolo de la libertad.

-Nueva York…

Ese fue solo un pensamiento en voz alta de Zaira. Estuvo a punto de decir otro lugar. Pero no pensó acertar de la primera interpretando la mirada de afirmación de esta mujer.

-No puede ser…¿Cómo sabes tanto?. ¿Cómo puede confiar en ti?. ¿Qué me dice que esto no es un engaño?.

-Quizás porque soy la nieta de alguien que tu admiras demasiado. Aparte…pertenezco a la familia…¿no reconoces el emblema de Slytherin?.

-¡Eso es imposible!.

-También resultaba imposible que Sydney fuera presidente. Escúchame bien Zaira…se lo que deseas…pero no siempre se puede ir por las reglas…quieres el bien para la humanidad. Pues unos cuantos deben sacrificarse. Deja que el incidente ocurra. Ha diez días de distancia esta el conjunto de tu venganza. Es entonces cuando demostraras toda la evidencia que tienes contra Sydney y unas cuantas mas…(saca un sobre color marrón claro de adentro de su túnica, poniéndolo sobre la mesa de cristal) que he preparado para ti. Te serán de gran utilidad para sacar a Sydney de circulación.

Quizás la mujer pudo interpretar la duda en el rostro de Zaira. Era cierto que Sydney se había convertido en algo así como su rival. Era cierto que las acusaciones eran fuertes. Pero de cualquier forma seguía siendo como…como su hermana. La futura esposa de su tío. Con quien compartió tantos momentos importantes. Una de las pocas veces en las que se sintió relativamente normal. ¿Acaso Sydney se merecía tanto?. ¿Era justo todo este precio por adquirir la presidencia?. Zaira no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mujer. Quien termino diciendo:

-Esto es por el bien de la humanidad Zaira. La liga pacifista debe reformarse. La única manera de hacerlo es la que te estoy demostrando. Eres tu la elegida…

-Dios eligió a Sydney…

La mujer se hecho a reír como si Zaira le hubiera dicho un gran chiste.

-Que tonta eres al creer en esas patrañas divinas. Somos Zaira la siguiente parte de la evolución de la especie humana. Los verdaderos y por el futuro de nuestra humanidad. De toda la especie…existen cosas que se deben hacer…no olvides tu cometido.

Zaira desvió la mirada por menos de un segundo hacia el sobre que la mujer puso sobre la mesa. Eso fue más que suficiente para que cuando posara de nuevo su mirada sobre esta ella desapareciera. Mas que sorprendida la busco por todos lados de su apartamento sin encontrar nada. Le tomo mucho tiempo por fin tranquilizarse desconociendo completamente quien era esta mujer que desacreditaba completamente sus sistemas de seguridad, entraba a su hogar y salía como si nada. Cuando se canso de estar de un lado para otro, Zaira se sentó en el sofá, poniendo la pistola vulcan sobre la mesa muy próxima al sobre. No le despegaba los ojos de encima. No obstante no se motivo a tomarlo. Más bien se sirvió un vaso de whyski para liberar tensiones. Pensaba en Sydney. En su futuro. En el hijo que esperaba. En las personas con las que ya había entablado enemistad, donde antes existía una relación ejemplar. Pensó en su familia. En lo sola que se sentía. En las lagrimas que se aguantaba durante el día. ¿En que punto las cosas se salieron tanto de control?. ¿Por qué sentía que en ocasiones no pensaba y no se daba cuenta de las cosas?. Que se dejaba llevar más por su instinto que otra cosa. Deseaba poder llamar a alguien. Pero ni siquiera a Braulio quería molestar. ¿Por qué será que las peores situaciones de la vida se afrontan en una extraña soledad?. Un momento donde debe fortalecerse la fe. Porque no existe nada más de donde agarrarse y una rara fortaleza surge de nuestro interior. ¿Por qué será entonces que Zaira no buscaba de Dios en este instante de soledad?. Donde no encontraba las respuestas y una parte de ella sentía que obraba mal. Quizás por miedo. Seguramente por ambición. Será por la promesa recibida por una desconocida. O lo mas seguro…estaba convencida de que las cosas no llegarían tan lejos. Que existiría un punto donde todo cambiaria. Donde las cosas volverían a ser simples. Donde ella recuperaría a su amiga. ¿Pero acaso ella llego a perderla realmente?. ¿O fue ella la que se perdió sin darse cuenta?. Difícil pregunta. Irónica y dolorosa respuesta…

**11 de septiembre 2001**

…**Mensaje codificado Norid 5.0 Clave Omega…**

…**Ataque terrorista en World Trade Center Ciudad de Nueva York…**

…**Agentes Pacifistas brutalmente asesinados entre ellos se encuentra Braulio Augusto…**

…**Liga Pacifista bajo ataque…**

…**Sydney ha desaparecido. Prófuga de la justicia…**

…**Usar extrema precaución. Es peligrosa y se le ha visto con Johnse Allende ex miembro del Cruxis experto en letales medios de defensa…**

…**El mundo bajo crisis…**

…**Nivel de peligro Omega…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de empezar…**

El once de septiembre del año 2001 fue sin duda uno de los tiempos más tristes del mundo moderno en el que vivimos. Sin duda el sistema en el que vivimos fue cambiado considerablemente. Ya no es lo mismo viajar de un país a otro. Donde nos revisan hasta los zapatos todo por nuestra seguridad.

El once de septiembre el ataque terrorista a las torres gemelas conmociono a todo el mundo. Incluso a los enemigos que casi no se creían tal cosa y mientras la mayoría del mundo lloraba, ellos festejaban. Se veían niños con rifles de alto calibre disparando al aire, acompañados de adultos que reían y disfrutaban la muerte de miles de personas inocentes. ¿Qué clase de Dios ellos veneran que disfruta la muerte de personas que solo salieron a ganarse la vida?. Personas que pensaron que ese seria otro rutinario día de trabajo el cual la historia siempre marcara como un día de tragedia.

Las imágenes del once de septiembre han circulado el planeta y todavía se ven de vez en cuando. Gente todavía se conmociona con tan solo el recuerdo. Aquellos tiempos no tan distantes fueron violentos, temerosos y con gran sed de venganza. Algunos pedían sangre. Otros esperanza y perdón. Centenares se sacrificaron por ayudar a otros, lo que motivo a que gran parte de ellos perdiera la vida.

Lo siguiente escrito no es con ganas de ofender. Mucho menos empezar dentro de la obra ficticia alegaciones de conspiración o nada por el estilo. Es solo ficción. Una manera alterna de honrar a los caídos. Un estilo de demostrar que incluso esta liga dedicada a la protección de la humanidad, tiene sus fallos y que ni siquiera ellos pudieron evitar lo ocurrido.

Espero que el mundo deje algún día de ver tragedias como esas. Que el mundo no siga dividido en ideales, religiones o puntos de vista sin flexibilidad. Que solo se aferran a algo hasta el fanatismo. Mientras tanto nuestro mundo sigue violento. Donde los efectos de la contaminación lo asfixian. La destrucción del hombre se deja notar cada día y nos hace preguntar hasta cuando…

**Primeras horas del 11 de Septiembre 2001…**

Todavía era de madrugada cuando Sydney se despertó sobresaltada. Sudaba a chorros. Le dolía levemente su vientre. Miro hacia el lado vacío de su cama donde se supone que estuviera Sandy. Lo acaricio con ternura. Era atormentada por raras pesadillas. Un mal presentimiento se le acumulaba en el pecho. La oprimía, no la dejaba dormir en paz. Se preguntaba si Sandy había llegado a su destino. Prometió comunicarse con ella en cuanto lo hiciera. Sin embargo ninguna notificación había recibido todavía.

Se levanto de la cama entonces victima de la soledad. Recordaba que cuando se sentía así con raras sensaciones que no podía explicar, siempre llamaba a Zaira que casi no dormía. Pero esta no seria una buena opción. Eso de ser presidente era algo que ella nunca soñó y tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea. Aunque por obligación no le quedaba de otra que acostumbrarse.

Camino entonces hacia la cocina, vestida con su ropa de dormir color azul claro. Se había puesto sus pantuflas del mismo color y llevaba su pelo castaño suelto. En la cocina se sirvió un vaso de leche fría para después añadirle un poco de azúcar. Era su truco secreto para conciliar el sueño. Bueno ese invento se le ocurrió durante este periodo de embarazo. Cuando hacia lo posible por mantener la dieta, la tan sola idea le hubiera parecido una locura.

La idea era regresar a la cama y aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Tenía muchas reuniones y compromisos. Estaba casi segura que a eso se debia su falta de sueño. A todas las cosas que llevaba en la cabeza que hasta en las noches salían a atormentarla. Pero este apretón en su pecho. Esta ansiedad que sentía. No la dejaba en paz. Algo debia estar por ocurrir. Como si alguien estuviera por hacerle algo. Algún ataque fantasma. Desde que llego a la presidencia no pudo seguirle la pista al antiguo presidente. No porque no quisiera. Si no porque no tenia tiempo. Además la liga pacifista era su responsabilidad ahora. Quizás era lo mejor dejar que el antiguo presidente se creyera que se había salido con la suya.

Enjuago el vaso en el fregadero y lo puso de nuevo en la alacena. Cuando se volteo soltó un grito llevándose las manos al pecho. Conocia a quien tenía en frente. Pero no esperaba encontrárselo de esta manera.

-Perdona el atrevimiento Sydney…pero debes venir conmigo inmediatamente.

Jonhse Allende había aparecido en frente de ella utilizando sus habilidades de Ninjitsu para infiltrarse en su hogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su rostro era uno de preocupación evidenciando serios problemas. A pesar del susto Sydney recupero el sentido rápidamente temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa Jonhse?.

-Tu vida corre peligro Sydney. He estado durante meses siguiéndole el rastro a un Moreau que realiza una investigación fantasma en tu contra. Han encontrado cosas Sydney que te pueden meter en prisión para toda la vida. Se te acusa de traidora. Zaira conoce todo esto y ahora mismo mientras hablamos, organiza un grupo armado leal a ella para buscarte y arrestarte.

Sydney se toco el pecho, sintiendo como casi perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas. Jonhse la agarro por un brazo casi abrazándola.

-No puede ser…yo…yo tengo que arreglar esto Johnse esto no se puede quedar así…

-Aquí ya no podrás arreglar nada Sydney. Desde hace tiempo Zaira hace lo posible por quitarte la presidencia y posiblemente lo logre. Las pruebas en tu contra son contundentes. Alguien quiere hacerte daño Sydney y mientras sigas aquí lo mas lógico es que quieren verte muerta. Los hermanos de Sandy están preparando un avión para llevarte fuera de aquí. He organizado a unos cuantos del Cruxis que nos ayudaran a escapar si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Sydney se aleja de Johnse recibiendo estas noticias tan rápidas que ni la dejaban pensar con claridad. Sencillamente no podía ser posible y esto debia ser mas que un mal sueño. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir malas noticias de esta manera. Eventualmente teniendo que lidiar con la situación. Pero nunca la habían incluido a ella directamente. Tanto tiempo que dedico a la liga pacifista. Sus entrenamientos. Su amiga casi hermana. Sus amigos…todo su trabajo…¿era esta la forma correcta de pagarle acusándola de traidora?.

-Sandy…debe regresar. Jonhse a lo mejor le paso algo…

-Cabe la posibilidad de que deseaban a Sandy lejos de ti. Como también debe ser victima de una trampa. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que sabe cuidarse solo a la perfección. Por quien debes preocuparte ahora es por ti. Sandy me mando a protegerte hasta su regreso y aunque no me lo hubiera ordenado de cualquier forma lo hubiese hecho. Eres nuestra responsabilidad.

-Debemos luchar Jonhse. Exclamo una Sydney con sus fuerzas recobradas. No voy a dejar que Zaira se crea que puede humillarme, acusarme y dañar mi reputación por la estupida presidencia. Si quiere se la dejo para que se la meta por el trasero…iré a buscar mis armas…

Jonhse la detiene. Para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto va mucho más lejos de Zaira y creo saber que sabes a lo que me refiero. Estas a punto de dar a luz Sydney. Bajo otras circunstancias se de lo que eres capaz Sydney y nunca te hubiera pedido que te retiraras. Sin embargo ese niño que esta en tu vientre debe ser protegido y aunque no lo creas te vuelve casi inútil, atrasa tus reflejos y…

- …restringe mis movimientos. Término diciendo Sydney. ¿A dónde me llevaran?.

-A cualquier sitio lejos de aquí Sydney. Ahora vístete lo más rápido posible y lleva contigo solo lo necesario. Estimo que tenemos hasta el amanecer.

Sydney se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación. Pero antes se volteo hacia Johnse para decirle:

-Gracias…gracias por creer en mi. Yo pensé que todas las cosas que investigaba eran…eran no se…solo estupideces…

-Llegaste muy lejos Sydney. Ahora quieren hacerte pagar las consecuencias. Y no me lo agradezcas. Aparte de nuestra amistad es mi deber.

Sydney mostró una leve sonrisa, para luego continuar su recorrido hacia su habitación. De nuevo detuvo su paso y Johnse escucho un leve grito que lo llevo corriendo al pasillo. Allí encontró a Sydney recostada de la pared, algo inclinada hacia el frente, tocándose el vientre. En poco tiempo se puso pálida. Los dolores provenían del vientre. Iban y venían. Haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Eran contracciones que ya le habían dado antes, siendo todas falsas alarmas. Sin embargo Sydney estaba convencida de que esta vez era todo lo contrario.

-¡Impertinente como el padre!. Esbozo Sydney entre gritos de dolor que le seguían quitando fuerzas y motivaba a que Johnse la sostuviera. ¡Parece que quiere salir a defender a su mama!...

Johnse tuvo que acompañar a Sydney con una sonrisa. No tenía tiempo para esto. Tampoco se lo imaginaba. Deseaba que fuera otra contracción de esas que despiertan al hombre en la madrugada con una prisa increíble y cuando ya esta vestido y listo todo regresa a la normalidad. Pero el apretón de Sydney quien ya estaba tirada en el suelo le decía lo contrario…

-¡Johnse sácame de aquí...o llévame al hospital…mi hijo o mejor dicho tu ahijado esta por nacer!.

Todos los planes cambiaron drásticamente. Johnse quien había enfrentado peligros inimaginables, ya de por si con nervios de acero, tuvo que sentir una sensación de temor que hace tiempo no percibía. Debia rescatar a Sydney, sacarla de este lugar antes de que se le acabara el tiempo y para colmo…tenia que dar a luz en estos instantes. Tenia Sydney razón…ese niño era impertinente como el padre.

Más de medio hora había pasado. Era difícil contener a Lioni. Haciéndolo esperar por Johnse que se supone hubiera llegado a este hangar de la liga pacifista para organizar su escape fuera de esta. Pero Johnse no había aparecido. Tampoco respondía los llamados constantes que ambos hermanos le hacían. El avión supersónico pintado de negro que los esperaba, contaba con avanzados adelantos tecnológicos. Mucho de los cuales todavía no se conocían en los más modernos aviones de combate. Esperaban a Johnse con ansias. Mientras el hangar empezaba a llenarse de gente y trabajadores del área. Algo que ellos desde el principio deseaban evitar.

Le costaba trabajo a José A. contener a su hermano. Quien estaba impaciente revisando sus armas una y otra vez dentro del avión guardándolas dentro de su abrigo.

-Te dije Ñoño que esto se complicaría.

José A. con el toque analítico que lo caracterizaba se rehusaba a admitir que sentía que algo andaba mal. Le daría un ataque de nervios a su hermano y de seguro saldría corriendo como un demente. Digamos que Lioni no era muy diestro a la hora de no llamar la atención cuando perdía sus cabales. Se paso la mano por la cara, observando los alrededores del hangar, específicamente por donde se supone que llegara Johnse junto a Sydney. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo su celular que sonó de repente sobresaltándolo. Lo saco a toda prisa del bolsillo de su abrigo negro. Tan rápido que casi se le cae. Lioni lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta de quien era y la expresión de su hermano fue suficiente para indicarle.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!. ¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando por ti?!...¡Si amanece y llamamos la atención de Zaira esto se va a complicar bastante…se pondrá muy feo todo esto y por si acaso se te olvi…(se queda callado al escuchar las palabras de Johnse. Su rostro de asombro motivaba a que Lioni le preguntara una y otra vez de que se trababa) Dios Santo!...

José A. respiro profundo para luego preguntar:

-¿A dónde la has llevado?. (Se queda en silencio esperando la respuesta) Entiendo…necesitaras ayuda definitivamente. (Sube la voz cuando Johnse comienza a discutirle) ¡No me discutas Johnse es de mi sobrino que estas hablando!. ¡Voy para allá inmediatamente!.

José A. cuelga sin lugar a mayor discusión.

-¡Coño tengo los nervios de punta!.

-Sydney…a Sydney le dio con dar a luz ahora…

Lioni se quedo de una pieza. Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos llevando a cabo la reacción menos esperada. Reírse.

-¡Ese sobrino es de raza!. Exclamo Lioni lleno de felicidad. Mejor me voy con un rifle uno nunca sabe...¿como que uno nunca sabe?. Que ya se que nos vamos a los tiros y si las cosas se complican…le congelo el culo hasta a la misma Zaira que bastante altanera que esta. Parece que Braulio no le da mucho huevo…

-¿Siempre tienes que ser mal hablado?. Además…con un rifle llamaras mucho la atención. Es lo menos que queremos.

Lioni tomo un rifle de alto calibre no sin antes revisarle las balas disponibles y armar el lanza granadas que tenia acoplado. Escucho las palabras de su hermano para mirarlo de soslayo. Diciéndole con esto que sus palabras o intenciones de un escape limpio y seguro no tenían ningún sentido. José A. lo entendió inmediatamente:

-Si es verdad estoy hablando mucha mierda. (Acompaña a su hermano) mejor nos llevamos lo mas grande. No quedan muchos del Cruxis.

-Es irónico sabes. Dijo Lioni en tono reflexivo. Todo lo que hacen por nosotros los miembros del Cruxis. A pesar de que quien los juzga es de nuestra familia. Es como si nos negáramos a desaparecer...

-Todavía hermano tenemos un código de honor. Somos una familia hermano. Derramamos mucha sangre juntos y sufrimos de la misma manera. De igual forma nuestro hermano se ha ganado el cariño de mucha gente. Es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a nuestro hermano menor y a nuestro futuro sobrino. (Arma su rifle igual que su hermano) Mejor deja en piloto automático. De seguro tendremos que irnos a toda velocidad.

En silencio los gemelos entendieron su misión. No dejarían que Zaira insultara el honor de Sydney. Mucho menos que le hicieran daño o la encarcelaran. En lo que las cosas se arreglaban, la violencia se vería de nuevo por los interiores de la liga pacifista. El amanecer estaba cerca y ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que les faltaba por pasar este día…

Zaira caminaba a paso seguro y firme. Se dirigía acompañada de una centena de guardias armados hasta los dientes con la orden oficial de arresto. No le dejaría pasar a Sydney la oportunidad de levantarse. Tan siquiera de hacer el intento de defenderse o de que alguien quisiera ayudarla. No quería ninguna insurgencia mucho menos, ningún derramamiento de sangre. De igual forma de ser necesario no se detendría ante nada con tal de detener a esta enemiga, traidora de la humanidad. Esto era más allá de lo personal. Ahora era el tiempo de ajustar cuentas. Lejos de todo aquello de ser le elegida por Dios. Zaira estaba convencida de que la presidencia le fue arrebatada y que era posible de que Dios hubiera cometido un error. Eso era si existía Dios y todas estas tradiciones no eran más que una farsa. No obstante siempre dicen que Dios obra de maneras misteriosas…

-¡Mas vale que sea una emergencia para que me saquen de mi apartamento de esta manera!...¡¿Qué ha pasado con mi hospital?!. ¡¿Por qué esta todo esto desolado?!. ¡Aquí habían enfermos saben?!. ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!. ¡Suéltenme antes de que empiece a gritar!.

Cinco agentes del Cruxis sin identificarse obviamente, irrumpieron en el apartamento de la doctora Diana Torres. Era una mujer de piel blanca, relativamente joven, delgada de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, lacio y corto. Había salido de un turno bastante agitado y aparte de ser una gran amiga de Sydney era su médico de cabecera. Era en la única que podía confiar Johnse. Es por eso que mando a movilizar a los enfermos del hospital, llevándolos a otro lugar un poco mas reducido. Pero con la necesaria ayuda de los miembros del Cruxis, estas rápidas movilizaciones eran casi rutina.

Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a Diana a vestirse apropiadamente casi llevándosela a la fuerza. Cuando llego al hospital lo encontró con hombres fuertemente armados y con ropa alusiva al Cruxis. Todos vestidos de gris pero sin identificaciones.

-Esta gente debe estar deseando su propio funeral. Pensó Diana antes de encontrarse con Johnse y los gritos próximos que ya conocia.

Johnse quiso explicarle, pero Diana inmediatamente se hizo la idea, empujando a Johnse y llegando a donde estaba Sydney moviendo la cortina. La encontró sudando a chorros con sus piernas abiertas y gritos insoportables. Se apresuro rápidamente a atenderla buscando un estetoscopio, revisándole sus presiones sanguíneas, administrándole líneas intravenosas de suero con otros rápidos medicamentos. Le pregunto a Sydney el tiempo de sus contracciones pero esta no tuvo ganas de responderle. Solo la insulto. Era normal estaba acostumbrada.

Diana que estaba sola ante tan tensa situación busco la mejor manera de prepararse. Se puso unos guantes como parte de las precauciones universales. Intento esterilizar el área lo mejor que pudo, insultando a Johnse por no dejarle ninguna enfermera de turno.

-No pensé que lo necesitaras…

-Hombres…

Sydney se agarraba de la camilla, siendo sus gritos casi ensordecedores. En cualquier momento daría a luz y lo menos que quería Diana era al impresionado Johnse y al resto de sus hombres pendientes a toda esta situación. Habían visto tanta sangre, pero nunca una mujer en pleno parto. Era algo que sin duda no podían despegarle la mirada por más que quisieran. Por eso Diana junto las cortinas blancas y le exigió a Johnse que si se quedaba seria para ayudar en algo. Claro que Johnse aunque era padre no se imaginaba de qué manera podría servir de ayuda. Sin embargo se movió rápidamente junto a Diana pasándole todo lo que esta le pidiera y brindándole apoyo a Sydney de la mejor manera posible. Se llevo insultos que iban dirigidos a Sandy si estuviera presente por todos los dolores que estaba sufriendo. Para luego cambiar drásticamente a lágrimas melancólicas en medio del sufrimiento. Pidiendo a gritos ver a su futuro esposo. Quería que se lo trajeran inmediatamente donde quiera que este estuviera. No se sentía capaz de continuar o de ver nacer a su hijo sin Sandy. Johnse hacia lo posible por calmarla. Pero era necesario el toque de mujer para que Sydney recobrara parte de su cordura y el ánimo necesario para el parto.

El rostro de Diana se notaba mas preocupado de lo normal. Fuera de la manera en la que fue despertada y traída a este parto, esto no seria un nacimiento normal. Sydney perdía mucha sangre a ritmo acelerado y aunque esta hacia lo posible por infundirle plasma con la ayuda de Johnse, la hemorragia que presentaba y que casi no podía detener era muy peligrosa. Tanto que motivo a que Johnse preguntara si era normal tal cosa. A lo que Diana se negó a responderle solo siguió pensando rápido y vociferando ordenes buscando estabilizar a Sydney.

No podía decirle a Johnse lo que le estaba pasando a su paciente al menos que encontrara algún tipo de privacidad rápida. Pero Sydney se daría cuenta de algo extraño. En algunos minutos Diana noto alguna mejoría. Leve de por si. Sydney estaba estabilizada levemente y la dilatación todavía no era la apropiada. Diana sabia que el momento llegaría pronto y por lo general esperaría por este. No obstante sabía por alguna razón que carecía de tiempo. Por eso mediante medicamentos quiso apresurar el momento. Se alejo con Johnse para decirle en voz baja:

-Esta sufriendo una hemorragia…logre contenerla o eso creo. No puedo precisarlo con exactitud. No tengo tiempo y (lo dice de manera sarcástica para recordarle a Johnse su error) el personal para realizarle rápidos estudios. Aunque puedo suponer que la he controlado por ahora. Pero con los medicamentos que le suministre para adelantar el parto no dudo que vuelva a perder mucha sangre. Estará muy débil y posiblemente sus signos vitales me demuestren que estará de mal en peor…

-Si quieres te traigo a alguien…

-No esta bien Johnse por algo hiciste lo que hiciste. Hazme un resumen rápido de lo que pasa.

-Bueno…Zaira la acusa de traidora y la anda buscando. Debo sacarla de aquí lo mas pronto posible, pero cuando me dirigía a hacerlo (mira en dirección a Sydney) ya sabes…

-Muchacho impertinente.

-Como el padre.

-No se como supones sacarla de aquí. Ella no se puede mover Johnse. No después de toda la sangre que ha perdido y mucho menos después del parto.

-No puedo dejarla aquí para que la encarcelen.

-No puedes inventarte un rescate después del parto hombre…

-La única solución es que vengas con nosotros Diana.

De nuevo Diana estuvo a punto de protestar. Johnse le tapo la boca.

-No conoces lo herido que estará el orgullo de Sydney. Sabes que ella no es culpable y que quieren asesinarla. Si la dejamos aquí no la podremos proteger y cualquiera puede eliminarla a ella y a su hijo.

-Es un riesgo muy grande Johnse. Podemos perderla en el proceso.

-No dejare que eso pase Diana…(Johnse saca una inyección sellada con un liquido negro en su interior dándoselo a Diana) en el caso que las cosas se compliquen hasta un punto irremediable…lleva mejor toda la sangre que puedas.

Diana tomo la inyección sin creerse lo que tenía en las manos. No comento nada, porque Johnse volvió a taparle la boca. Miembros del Cruxis los habían visto. Pero el silencio en estos era su especialidad. Diana guardo la inyección deseando no tener que usarla y se dirigía a regresar a donde Sydney cuando Johnse la agarro por un brazo para decirle:

-Debemos correr todos los riesgos necesarios Diana. Tú más que nadie lo sabes. Bajo ningún contexto Sydney puede morir ¿entiendes?. Incluso si tenemos que hacer el último sacrificio. Sydney debe vivir…

Johnse le soltó el brazo a Diana levemente y esta se alejo para atender a Sydney. Todavía aturdida por lo que le había tocado ver y tocar, Diana pensó que nunca en su vida le tocaría presenciar lo que tenia en sus manos nuevamente…

Abrió la puerta metálica de manera automática, poniendo su código de alto rango. Adentro el apartamento estaba a oscuras. Demostraba que Sydney todavía seguía en su cama. Según un informe preliminar de los sensores que existían por todo Atlantes. Desde el centro de mando recibió la notificación por un transmisor que tenia en su oído. Con esto le indico a sus acompañantes que entraran primero en total silencio. De cualquier forma Sydney todavía representaba un peligro.

De esta manera tres hombres fuertemente armados vestidos de negro entraron sigilosamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sydney para tomarla por sorpresa. Caminaron por el pasillo en total silencio, encontrando la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Zaira sintió confianza y entro hasta la sala, mirando algunas fotos y recuerdos en donde salía ella junto a su amiga. Eran pequeños lapsos en donde su conciencia le advertía que los siguientes pasos que tomaría serian irreversibles. Tomo una foto en una mesita cercana al sofá, mirándola con detenimiento. Se veían tan felices en esa foto. Le parecía extraño que después de todo; Sydney todavía conservara sus fotografías. De nuevo se lleno del valor necesario acordándose de las palabras y la evidencia encontrada. Espero entonces el resultado con el resto de sus acompañantes. En cualquier momento Sydney saldría por la puerta de su cuarto custodiada por los hombres que fueron a buscarla.

Estos la encontraron dormida. Pero al acercarle una fuerte luz acoplada a los rifles que llevaban esta empezó a moverse despacio, hasta que abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando la tomaron a la fuerza sin medir palabra y sin importarle grandemente su condición de embarazo. Zaira escucho los quejidos de quien se aproximaba. Seria ella quien le leería sus derechos y le diría de que se le acusaba. Un escalofrió le corrió por todo el cuerpo. Una rara sensación que no había sentido antes. Trago en seco sin decir nada. Estaba preparada y no le demostraría a Sydney ningún tipo de debilidad.

La tuvo de frente. La miro a los ojos que se perdían en su pelo suelto revuelto. Respiraba agitada. Conservaba su silencio. Quizás victima todavía de la confusión o temiendo lo peor. Seguramente no podía creerse la tenacidad de Zaira al averiguar todos sus planes secretos de traición. Estos pensamientos eran motivos suficientes para llenarla de una soberbia inusual.

-Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro se te acusa de traición hacia la liga pacifista, alianza con grupos terroristas y atentados contra la humanidad. Tienes derecho a un abogado y a un juicio justo. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra. Así que te aconsejo que guardes silencio.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos de Sydney. Bajo su mirada como si estuviera apesadumbrada, escondiéndose su rostro entre su pelo suelto. Para luego levantarla de una manera siniestra y misteriosa no esperada por Zaira. De igual manera el rostro de victoria se le borro de los ojos al notar la mirada de Sydney.

-¡Replica!...

Los ojos de Sydney completamente negros, inexpresivos. Empezó a temblar de una manera incontrolable y para el momento que Zaira dio la orden…la explosión ya había ocurrido…

Todos sus acompañantes murieron calcinados y una llamarada de fuego salía de entre el apartamento. Zaira envuelta en su campo de fuerza mandaba órdenes sin impórtale mucho el destino de sus hombres. La explosión retumbo por todos lados y centenares de alarmas se escucharon. Explosiones como estas podrían poner la instalación submarina en peligro. Inmediatamente sonó la alarma que anunciaba el escape de un fugitivo peligroso y se gritaba su nombre…Sydney Ivelisse Alejandro Caro…

Los gritos de Sydney hacían eco por todo el hospital. Diana tenía demasiada adrenalina por su cuerpo. Mas de la que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre solía tener el control de las cosas. No obstante sentía que perdía a Sydney. Con cada nuevo grito adolorido. Donde se le notaban todas las venas del rostro. Luego como se tensaba su cuello. Su cara enrojecida, pelo revuelto, envuelta en lágrimas. No sabía Diana por cuanto tiempo más esta resistiría. Le daría todo el apoyo posible. Le daba ánimos. Le advertía sobre la cercanía del niño próximo a nacer.

Diana vestida con su ropa de quirófano solo le gritaba a Sydney. Quien de tanto esfuerzo y sangre que perdía estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. ¿De donde sacaba las fuerzas?. ¿De donde sacaba este animo desconocido para continuar?. Solo pensaba en Sandy. En su hijo a quien protegería hasta el final. Era este sentimiento de madre que la acompaño desde el anuncio de su embarazo. Al principio no lo entendía. No le encontraba sentido a nada de esto. Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa. Ver a su hijo nacer.

Todo lucia perdido. Su reputación. Sus amistades. Las elecciones que tomo. Incluso los días que estuvo como presidente los cuales aparentaban que llegarían a su fin. Sydney sentía que su vida era un completo desastre. Incluso estando con Sandy. Olvidándose de el por tanto tiempo. Negándose a ayudarlo por seguir las reglas de la liga pacifista. Queriendo mantener a todo el mundo contento excepto a quien amaba. Porque creía que siempre lo tendría cerca. Que nunca le faltaría. Era entonces en este preciso instante donde más lo extrañaba. Donde dejo de gritar su nombre, porque no se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna. Pero solo lo llevaba en su mente. Circulándole una y otra vez…

Johnse preparaba sus armas y a sus hombres. No existiría manera de sacar a Sydney en las condiciones que se encontraba. Por lo tanto tendrían que guardar el perímetro cueste lo que cueste. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría realizar esta misión. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se imaginara en donde estaba.

Los soldados del Cruxis mantuvieron las luces del lugar apagadas he incluso se disfrazaron haciéndose pasar por médicos. Se escuchaban las alarmas por todos lados. El corre y corre de un lado para otro. Gente armándose. Acabándose de levantar. Muchos sin creerse o saber claramente que era lo que ocurría.

Entre todo esto estaban los gritos de parto de Sydney. Los cuales desesperaban a muchos. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo de esta manera. Nadie sabría por cuanto más tiempo esta aguantaría. Johnse en un momento de distracción impartiendo órdenes se llevo una gran sorpresa. Una que dejo a todos de una pieza. Nadie murmuro palabra alguna.

El quejido fuerte de un recién nacido. Como la madre se detuvo inmediatamente después, escuchándose el sonido de una débil risa. Era lo único que le quedaba a Sydney. Quien estaba a punto de irse en las redes de la inconciencia.

Diana le corto el cordón umbilical al niño. Lo limpio un poco para luego pasárselo a Sydney igual de sonriente. El comentario que no falta en estos momentos:

-Se parece a ti…gracias que no saco nada de su padre.

Sydney ignoro esas palabras. Claro que Diana pensó que esta le había hecho caso pues la veía sonriente. Cargando a su bebe por vez primera. Johnse entro rápidamente observando toda la escena. Igual de conmovido que Diana por el hermoso momento que tenia en frente. Le traía esto tantos recuerdos. De cuando el mismo vio a su hijo por primera vez.

-Dios Sandy ¿Dónde demonios estas?...

Detonaciones retumbaban en el exterior. Johnse le brindo una mirada a Diana para luego retirarse. Esta parece que entendió lo que Johnse quería decirle. Mientras los soldados del Cruxis esperaban noticias de Johnse preparándose para el combate, este solo alcanzo a gritar:

-¡Es un niño con la misma cara de desgraciado que el padre!.

Los hombres parados frente a las puertas del hospital abrieron fuego, para darle espacio a la entrada de dos personajes. Quienes se veían sudados pero sobre todo emocionados. Mientras los soldados del Cruxis se encargaban de todo lo que traían persiguiéndolos, los hermanos gemelos de Sandy se olvidaron de todo y caminaron entre los soldados que conocían y saludaron con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Afuera de las puertas de este hospital soldados armados de la liga pacifista buscaban refugio al darse cuenta que el hospital de Atlantes había sido tomado por fuerzas hostiles hasta el presente desconocidas. Aunque era sencillo hacerse la idea.

Johnse recibió a ambos hermanos con una combinación de reacciones. Primero les reprocho por llamar la atención de todo el mundo sobre ellos tan rápido. Para luego felicitarlos por su sobrino. Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia donde estaba Sydney para cargar a su sobrino. Encontraron a la exhausta Sydney todavía cargando a su niño. Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginarse un instante más hermoso. Donde su hermano no estuviera presente. Realmente mas que una lastima. Esto parecía un completo sacrilegio. De los brazos de Diana los hermanos pudieron apreciar al niño mejor. La doctora se apresuraría a limpiar al recién nacido a la perfección para luego seguir atendiendo a Sydney. No era fácil tener que preocuparse por dos vidas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Diana escucho los gritos de preocupación. Los signos vitales de Sydney desaparecieron de pronto y esta quedo con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida. Los hermanos desesperados intentaron despertarla. Diana todavía con el bebe cargado en brazos, no sabia que hacer. El bebe seguía llorando. Por lo que se lo paso al hermano mayor, intentando revivir a Sydney por todos los medios posibles.

Acorralados en este lugar Sydney se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. La noticia de donde se encontraban había llegado a los oídos de Zaira quien ya mandaba a un gran contingente de soldados para aplastar este grupo de rebeldes. Sydney debia ser apresada a cualquier costo…

El hospital completamente rodeado por los tres lados por donde se podía salir de este. Fuertes luces casi cegaban a los del interior del hospital que se mantenían ocultos o por lo menos hacían el intento. Se mantenían arrodillados o disparando de vez en cuando con sus rifles a las luces que los alumbraban. En poco tiempo llego Zaira. Con su usual prepotencia y su increíble porte al caminar. No le importaba los disparos que aparecían ocasionalmente. Mucho menos lo que sus tíos en conjunto con Johnse estuvieran inventando. Sydney debia ser apresada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y eso era todo lo que ella tenia en mente. Con esto conquistaría de seguro la presidencia. Porque igualmente para Zaira nada le llegaba a sus manos de manera fácil. Así que esta amiga representaba más que un mero obstáculo en su conquista. En esta única meta personal que se había trazado hace mucho tiempo…

Se paro entonces frente a sus hombres. Viéndose de una manera siniestra con esas luces detrás de ella. Los de adentro del hospital podían apreciarla. El mismo Johnse sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Que tenía que sacar a Sydney de aquel lugar. Diana seguía luchando por revivirla. Pero no regresaba. Ya empezaba a perder la esperanza. José A. cargando al bebe que no paraba de llorar, intentando calmarlo. José L. entonces era el que le gritaba a Diana y hasta la ponía más nerviosa.

La voz de Zaira quien no usaba ningún tipo de altavoz. Su voz hacia eco suficiente para ser escuchada por todos lados.

Diana que no quería usar ese ultimo recurso dado por Johnse pero perdería a Sydney de no hacerlo. Debia utilizarlo cuando todavía su sangre estaba fresca y no había sido tocada del todo por las garras de la muerte. Interpreto la mirada de Johnse. Quien a su vez le dio a entender el destino de aquellos quienes lo habían seguido. Diana saco la inyección. Con duda no quiso hacer lo siguiente. Los hermanos gemelos no se impresionaron. Al parecer parecían conocer muy bien este plan alterno.

La duda de Diana desesperaba. Su mano temblaba. La voz de Zaira continuaba desde afuera. Un soldado del Cruxis vocifero un grito de guerra. Los otros lo siguieron. José L. le quito la inyección a Diana, para sin tiempo que perder clavársela a Sydney directamente al corazón. La reacción de esta fue inmediata. Abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. En conjunto con su boca soltando un alarido ahogado. Su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse. A temblar descontroladamente. Desde el área del pecho sus venas se tornaron de un color negro intenso que se vislumbro por todo el cuerpo. Al llegar a los ojos los volvió igualmente negros…inexpresivos. Para luego volverlos azules por unos segundos. Hasta que esta cayó inconciente nuevamente. Se llamaron dos caballeros del Cruxis conocidos por los hermanos. Uno llevaría a Sydney cargada. El otro se encargaría de la doctora y de su protección. Ella llevaba uno de los motivos de tanto problema.

Los restantes caballeros del Cruxis entendieron su posición. Cubrirlos mientras ellos escapaban. Serian una distracción. De seguro no sobrevivirían. Pero cualquier idea de rendición era algo así como la peor ofensa. En silencio le brindaron miradas de despedida al pequeño grupo que se retiraba. Solemnes respetos a Sydney. Buscaban fuerzas en el recién nacido. Que de seguro nunca sabría cuantas vidas se sacrificarían próximamente por salvarlo.

Nadie abrió la boca para una posible despedida. O acto de arrepentimiento. Solo se escuchaban las sentencias de Zaira una y otra vez. Diciendo estar perdiendo la paciencia. De estas formas el silencio simbolizaba más que un simple adiós. No existían palabras suficientes para lo siguiente.

Los brazos de José A. se incendiaron. Se envolvieron en estas únicas llamas de fuego que luego salían hacia el suelo metálico. Con gran rapidez logro derretirlo creando un agujero. Hicieron lo posible por cubrir toda la llamarada y las emanaciones lumínicas que causaba esto. Por fin un pedazo circular cayó al fondo oscuro. El primero en entrar fue Johnse, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Seguido Diana y luego el caballero del Cruxis que cargaba a Sydney. El ultimo fue José A. quien asintió levemente en señal de despedida.

Con esto corrieron a toda velocidad conociéndose el camino de memoria. Entre cables, tubos y caminos de acceso casi imposible, su destino era el hangar donde los esperaba su avión. Sin embargo le faltaban más obstáculos de los imaginados.

-¡El Cruxis vive!.

Esferas de color azul brillante salieron a toda velocidad de las bazukas plasmas iónicas que tenían los caballeros del Cruxis acuartelados en el hospital. Solo esperaban que el motivo de su protección estuviera en un relativo lugar seguro para sacar la artillería pesada. Las luces se vieron impactadas en conjunto con explosiones que causaban confusión entre los soldados de la liga. Zaira no movió un músculo. Utilizando su habilidad de campos de fuerza, se protegió de cualquier amenaza.

-¡Te sacare aunque sea por la greñas desgraciada!.

Después de la ligera confusión el fuego cruzado continuaba. Los soldados se recuperaron rápidamente, acompañados de gritos de sus superiores. Nadie se esperaba tal reacción de los caballeros del Cruxis. A pesar de todo eran compañeros, amigos…gente que se sacrifico por la paz y que realizo hazañas que ninguno de estos soldados seria capaz de realizar.

Zaira no tenía tiempo para estos rodeos. No dejaría que ningún caballero del Cruxis escapara. No permitiría que Sydney escapara. Es por eso que en medio del fuego cruzado, los gritos, las explosiones y la ligera confusión que existía por momentos, Zaira hizo una de esas llamadas que solo significaban problemas para los oponentes.

En poco tiempo se sentía como se estremecía el suelo y como el sonido de piezas mecánicas al moverse se aproximaba cada vez más. Los leales a la liga sabían de qué se trataba. Los del Cruxis todavía no habían visualizado bien la situación.

Dos armaduras exoesquelicas de algunos quince pies de alto se internaron al conflicto. Armados con artillería pesada, disparos comunes no los afectarían. Ataques con explosivos aislados resultarían en un daño mínimo, comparado con la diminuta versión de estas cosas era capaz de hacer. Otro de tantos armamentos de guerra que todavía la civilización no había visto.

Los soldados abrieron paso a las armaduras. Armados con ametralladoras vulcan en cada brazo, eran de un color metálico. De pasos lentos pero seguros. Con un piloto en su interior protegido a capacidad. Gracias a los avanzados sistemas electrónicos, los dos pilotos pudieron ver cuantos miembros del Cruxis quedaban. En total quedaban vivos menos de veinte.

Las órdenes de Zaira fueron claras.

-Elimínenlos…que no quede nadie vivo…

Los pilotos dudaron por unos segundos. Incluso cuestionaron sus órdenes. No existía forma de que estos hombres pudieran escapar de este lugar. Debia existir otra manera. Pero los gritos incesantes de Zaira no permitían lugar para las ideas o sugerencias.

Con pesar y duda. Los pilotos prepararon sus misiles de corto alcance. El daño de seguro destruiría el hospital y también causaría daños a la infraestructura de Atlantes. De nuevo a Zaira no le importo nada de esto y como una demente no se cansaba de gritar lo mismo.

Desde el interior del hospital, mientras continuaban disparando los caballeros del Cruxis vieron lo que tenían a cierta distancia. Entre ellos se encontraban los heridos. El fuego, humo que confundía y asfixiaba. Pocos sitios para esconderse. No resistirían un ataque como ese. Era sin duda…el final.

Pero este no seria cualquier final. Donde ellos se quedarían escondidos clamando por su vida o de brazos cruzados esperando la muerte. Incluso los heridos hicieron lo posible por levantarse. Tomar cualquier cosa. Marchar junto a sus compañeros. Era el tiempo de hacer una última estupidez. Por el honor. Por la gloria perdida. Un último reconocimiento. Que supieran que el Cruxis prefería dejar un legado antes de vivir por siempre en la humillación.

Así segundos antes de que los misiles fueran disparados. Se vio salir a los miembros del Cruxis. Disparando como dementes. Fanáticos dispuestos a la muerte. Algunos cojeaban. Incluso eran ayudados por un amigo. Manera irónica de marchar hacia el final. Su puntería era excepcional. Siendo todavía cegados por las luces que los iluminaban, eran capaces de disparar a la cabeza de muchos de la liga. Mientras caían los muertos instantáneamente, los vivos buscaban refugio, siendo la mayoría y disparando también.

Los pilotos cambiaron la modalidad de misiles, adoptando las ametralladoras Vulcan de alto calibre que tenían acopladas. De esta forma se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido y los cartuchos vacíos de sus balas, que caían con rapidez al suelo. Las balas de las armaduras masacraban a los del Cruxis. Sus balas trasvasaban sus cuerpos con facilidad. Desmembraban brazos y otras extremidades. Los gritos de guerra de los restantes del Cruxis poco a poco se apagaban. Se perdían cada vez más con el sonido abrumador de las ametralladoras.

Después de tanta sangre, finalmente las letales ametralladoras detuvieron sus disparos. Porque no quedaba a quien más dispararle. La sangre corría. Los gemidos de dolor, agonía eran pausados. Entre brazos y piernas destrozados, se percibía cierto movimiento. Algunas pobres almas que se negaban a morir, siendo solo cuestión de tiempo para que la muerte las abrazara.

Todavía humo salía de las ametralladoras y rifles de los soldados. La horrenda masacre para muchos innecesaria dejo a todos los presentes con diferentes emociones. No obstante se podían definir en lo mismo. Nadie podía moverse. Mucho menos voltear la mirada a causa de la horrenda escena. Era como si la conciencia de cada uno los obligara a mirar. A recordar por siempre cada detalle de lo que tenían en frente, para así de esta manera atormentarlos por siempre.

Con total ignorancia y sin mirar los cuerpos, incluso pasándoles por encima o moviéndolos con su pierna cuando uno se le cruzaba en el camino; Zaira se abrió paso hacia el hospital. Con esto demostraba quizás un lado de crueldad que nadie había visto antes. El lado de justicia y honor de Zaira estuvo en ocasiones bajo controversia. Pero esto para muchos era demasiado. ¿Por qué tanto odio o resentimiento contra la orden del Cruxis?. ¿Será porque se le negó su oportunidad para ser presidente de la liga?. Porque todo el mundo conocia su gran interés por la presidencia. Era por eso que luchaba cada día.

Zaira entro al hospital, pasando por las puertas derrumbadas. Pisando los cristales rotos, encontrándose con algunos muertos, el olor a sangre fresca, los rostros todavía con los ojos abiertos desorbitados mostrando el exacto momento en el que les sobrevino la muerte.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. La misma sensación de hace unos minutos atrás. Cuando se encontró con Sydney. No quería sentarse a pensar que esta hubiera dado a luz. Que fuera la responsable de su muerte o la de su hijo. Estaba pendiente porque según le habían dicho sus tíos andaban por el área. Pero conociéndolos quizás encontraron una manera de escapar. Sobre todo si Sydney…

Encontró un cuerpo inerte sobre una camilla. Con la barriga inflada. Parecida a la de Sydney. Se le notaba sangre en la parte vaginal. Mas el charco que había derramado en el suelo. La respiración de Zaira se volvió cada vez más pausada y agitada. Según se aproximaba al cuerpo, pensando lo peor. De nuevo hacia lo posible por no creérselo. Solo quería llevar a Sydney ante las autoridades pertinentes.

Al descubrir la sabana para verle el rostro se quedo petrificada con la sabana levantada. Sydney con los ojos desorbitados. Sangre fresca todavía en su cara. Si había muerto a causa del parto o por alguna bala recibida…Zaira no podía precisarlo. Pero ante esta escena mas fuertes que todas las demás para ella, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. No las acompañaba con gritos de desesperación. Era una forma de llorar silenciosa, casi con timidez o miedo de ser vista por alguien. Eran lágrimas resentidas. Donde golpeo el pecho de la occisa en varias ocasiones.

-¡Maldita estupida!...¡¿Por qué no pudiste entregarte Sydney?!. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerte la fuerte…sacrificar a tu hijo?!. ¡¿Por qué querías hacer tanto daño…porque?!...¡¿Por qué me tuviste que quitar lo mas preciado para mi, mis sueño…?!...

Entre sus gritos nadie se atrevía a entrar. Tuvieron los pensamientos de hacerlo y empezaron a aproximarse con precaución.

Entre tanto mientras Zaira continuaba sus reclamaciones, dejo de mirar el rostro de Sydney por unos instantes. Un brillo siniestro se dibujo en estos para luego empezar a reírse de manera maliciosa. Cuando Zaira escucho el sonido de la risa casi no pudo creérselo. La habían engañado nuevamente. Al querer alejarse, la que antes aparentaba estar muerta la agarro fuertemente por un brazo. Casi hasta el punto de lastimar a Zaira. Luego de una patada le quito la pistola vulcan de las manos. Al Zaira lanzar un golpe con la mano libre, término siendo sujetada con fuerza ahora sin mucha oportunidad de defenderse. Era más la impresión que la consumía que no le daba tiempo a pensar claramente. Mucho menos a pedir ayuda. Se quedaba mirando los ojos que ahora se volvieron completamente negros, de la que ella pensaba que era Sydney. Ya sabia de que se trataba esto…otra replica…

Una voz masculina envuelta en la risa le dijo de sarcástica manera:

-¿Por qué eres tan estupida?.

Mientras Zaira intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, escucho un silbido extraño pero que ella reconocía muy bien. Ella misma había ayudado en el diseño de estas replicas que cuando se acercaba la persona esperada o explotaban o buscaban maneras mas sutiles de asesinar al objetivo para luego autodestruirse de igual manera sin dejar rastro.

Una explosión repentina estremeció todo el lugar. Lanzo a los soldados que se aproximaban hacia atrás. Llamas de fuego alcanzaron a unos cuantos y se retorcían por el suelo. Escombros y demás partes metálicas del hospital resultaron ser perfectos proyectiles que se elevaban por todos lados amenazando con herir o matar a más gente. Y ante todo este fuego que crecía, donde regaderas de agua se encendieron inmediatamente; Zaira tardaba en salir. Todos conocían que por lo general salía de estas situaciones instantáneamente. Esta vez la esperaban…pero con el tiempo las primeras ideas aparecieron en la mente de cada uno. ¿Podrá ser posible que esta vez no pudiera escapar como era costumbre?.

Por los túneles de Atlantes se movía el reducido grupo. Al momento de sentirse un ligero temblor se detuvieron, absortos por el ruido de piezas metálicas y lo que supieron que pasaba. Los gemelos se miraron. El recién nacido continuaba en su llanto y lo único que José A. pudo decir ante tal situación:

-Mejor será darnos prisa…Zaira no saldrá de muy buen humor después de esa…


	14. Chapter 14

...Me toco ver la fortaleza de esta persona. Me toco ver como tomo la iniciativa. Donde su amor era tanto que estaba cansada de tanto misterio. Secretos. Quería que todo el mundo supiera acerca de nuestra relación. Que el mundo conociera nuestro amor.

…Mi primera reacción fue miedo. Miedo de la falta de aceptación. Que alejaran a una persona que dure buscando durante tanto tiempo de mi lado. Así que creí que le brindaba el mejor consejo al decirle que hiciéramos las cosas con calma.

…Ella sin embargo tenía prisa. Ella no sentía ningún temor. Era tanto el amor que sentía hacia mí, que de este sacaba las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Ningún obstáculo parecía grande para ella.

…Así que después de la noticia, las lágrimas y las aclaraciones; la paz finalmente llego a nuestras vidas. Por fin podíamos tener la relación que deseábamos. Pero de todo esto una lección podía ser aprendida.

…Era necesario en la vida el riesgo. Cuando se pensaba en lo correcto. En los momentos en los que se seguía un ideal. Una manera de pensar o un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. Era necesario el riesgo. Por el amor. Por la verdad. Por la justicia. Pero sobre todo por la felicidad.

…¿Cuál es esa parte de nosotros que nos imposibilita tomar desiciones?. Que nos deja estancados en las mismas preguntas. Sin retroceder ni avanzar. Pude aprender tanto ese día. Pero sobre todo reconocer lo importante que yo era para ella. Algo que nunca había visto antes. Después de todos mis errores. De todas mis propias lagrimas solitaria. Luego de la desconfianza en la que siempre había vivido. Era esta la primera vez que podía yo ver a una persona haciendo tantos sacrificios por mí. Por tan solo estar conmigo. Ser felices. Caminar por la vida. Riendo, llorando, sufriendo y hasta discutiendo de vez en cuando. Pero sobre todo enamorados. Eso es algo que no puede olvidarse. Mucho menos compararse.

…¿Qué tan fuerte es el sentimiento del amor?. ¿De donde se saca esa fuerza sobre humana para levantarse de nuevo aunque todo parezca estar perdido?. ¿Dónde el ser humano encuentra la esperanza para continuar en medio de las tinieblas?. ¿Será Dios?. ¿Alguna habilidad desarrollada por el instinto humano?. ¿O de verdad alguien puede cambiar tanto nuestras vidas…hasta el punto de que concebir la existencia sin esa persona parece prácticamente imposible; valiendo la pena el sacrificio de la propia vida?.

…Este capitulo entonces es dedicado a esas personas que aman. A la fuerza infinita que consigue el hombre cuando es necesario. A las cosas que hace que antes parecían imposibles. Este capitulo es dedicado a aquellos que no le temen a las desiciones. A arriesgarse. A seguir su ideal. El sentimiento. Pero sobre todo que logran encontrar la fortaleza y la confianza en un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso llamado amor…

En fin este capitulo es dedicado al amor de mi vida…Wilmy…

…**Amanecer del once de septiembre…**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Boston 5:53 a.m**

Siendo este un día normal. Agitado. Un común martes para todos. Para los inspectores de aduana. Para los que atendían a los pasajeros con sus pasaportes y demás papeles para ingresar realizar su vuelo al destino predilecto. En la mente de todas las personas presentes no existía tanta maldad. Cada mente estaba en su mundo. En sus pensamientos. Cada persona que esperaba abordar un avión a ese momento no se esperaba lo que pasaría próximamente. Sucesos que quedarían marcados para siempre en los anales de la historia.

Por consiguiente no seria sorpresa para Mohamed Atta de nacionalidad egipcia, que pasara por todos los sistemas de seguridad antes de abordar sin ninguna complicación. La noche antes junto a sus cuatro compañeros rezaron el Corán. No sin antes dejar sus pertenencias y demás efectos personales y económicos a sus familiares cercanos; allá en el lejano oriente. Donde ya eran unos héroes. Que se encontrarían con Alá en el paraíso. ¿Una distorsionada visión del Dios conocido por todos?.

El sabia que en otras partes de Estados Unidos mas de sus compañeros de fe he ideales extremistas se preparaban para embarcar junto a el. Caminaba casi sin pensar. Dentro de su mente existían los pequeños pensamientos de la conciencia. Podría abandonar toda esta empresa y advertir a las autoridades antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo caminaba como un mismo androide. Parecía estar forzado. De mirar tranquilo y sin nervios. Aparentaba que haría algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado o mentalmente preparado. La realidad sin embargo era diferente.

Así abordo el avión abrochándose el cinturón y por primera vez desde la noche anterior cruzando mirada con sus compañeros. Quienes no lo saludaron y desviaron la vista como si hubiera sido un encuentro visual casual. Poco tiempo después vislumbraba los primero rayos de luz solar, mientras el avión tomaba altura. No paso mucho tiempo para que una de las azafatas les hiciera el ofrecimiento de alguna bebida o refrigerio mañanero. Personas miraban por los cristales exteriores, conversaban entre si, escuchaban música, leían algún libro, comían algo o sencillamente descansaban la vista. Poco antes de las ocho de la mañana Mohammed Atta miro su reloj, casi al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros. Respiro profundamente olvidándose de todo. Si ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que haría y de la manera en la que marcaría su nombre en la historia…tendría dudas y eso era lo menos que deseaba. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para recordar sus motivos. Tanto religiosos como políticos. Lo justificaba con todos los crímenes hechos por una nación imperialista, que debia ser detenida a cualquier costo. Con estos ideales que tanto se esforzaron por inculcarle abrió sus ojos, se quito su cinturón y al levantarse junto a sus cuatro compañeros se prepararon para secuestrar al avión.

Mientras esto ocurría cuatro aviones de pasajeros fueron secuestrados en ruta hacia el estado de California desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Boston, el Aeropuerto Internacional Washington-Dulles, y el Aeropuerto Internacional Libertad de Newark. Los cuatro aviones tenían como destino el estado de California, los tres primeros aviones hacia Los Ángeles y el último avión a San Francisco, por lo que sus depósitos de combustible iban llenos con unos 91.000 libras de combustible.

Mohammeda Atta armado con una simple navaja que lograba dominar a la perfección, amenazaba con herir a cualquiera que se le parara en frente y para hacerlo mucho mas creíble, asesinaron a una azafata. Se movieron hacia la sección de primera clase armados con roceador para los ojos que neutralizo a la mayoría de los pasajeros y realizo la perfecta labor de intimidar a los que pensaron rápidamente ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia.

Entonces con los pasajeros bajo total control, manteniéndolos siempre en la euforia, camino entonces a la cabina, obligando a una azafata a llamar a esta, disimulando que algo pasaba en el exterior. Los pilotos si sintieron su voz nerviosa. Sin embargo estaban más concentrados en asuntos rutinarios de la aviación y hasta envueltos en una amena conversación. No seria sorpresa entonces que cuando abrieron la puerta, los hombres que entraron armados con navajas, los tomaran desprevenidos sin oportunidad a defenderse.

En medio de la tensión y la confusión del momento el avión piloteado perdió cierta altura. El experimentado piloto se negaba a entregar el avión, mucho menos a seguir las ordenes de los secuestradores. Mohammed Atta sudaba a chorros, estaba agitado, medio ronco por tanto gritar y sin segundos pensamientos como en ocasiones anteriores. Dejándose llevar en parte por sus emociones, conocia que moriría de cualquier forma. Era ese el objetivo. Al igual que todas estas personas con hijos y familias. Personas que no tenían que ver nada con su ideal extremista. Pero según su religión eran infieles ante los ojos de Alá.

El piloto se defendía sin soltar los controles sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer. El copiloto agarrado por el cuello, había empezado también a sudar sin darse cuenta y parecía llevarse mejor obedeciendo con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, consumido por el miedo.

Finalmente Mohammed se canso de tanto grito y dándole un ligero vistazo a los controles del avión, recordó inmediatamente las lecciones de vuelo que había tomado en los pasados meses. El avión perdía altura y para colmo estaba fuera de rumbo. De esta manera Mohammed forcejeo con el piloto para luego sujetarlo por la cabeza y pasarle la navaja por el cuello de lado a lado. Gritos aterrorizados salían del copiloto, la azafata que no se creía lo que pasaba y del piloto que poco a poco fue perdiendo su voz, mientras sangre emanaba a chorros desde la herida mortal. Movía sus brazos y piernas erráticamente en medio de la desesperación, la falta de aire y el obvio conocimiento de que no se salvaría y perdería su vida.

Rabioso deseoso de que este hombre no moviera un músculo mas y ha gritos apoyados en su natural dialecto por parte de sus compañeros, Mohammed lo apuñalo en el pecho con suma y exagerada agresividad. Le desabrocho el cinturón para mover el cuerpo al suelo. Luego ocupo rápidamente la posición del piloto. Al copiloto se lo llevaron entre golpes y gritos a donde estaban los demás pasajeros para luego cerrar la cabina. Los cuatro terroristas empezaron a rezar y a aclamar a Ala. Mohammed en los controles rápidamente cambio el curso del avión y recupero altura. Desistió a ponerse los audífonos que el piloto ya usaba y mientras rezaba algunos versos del Coran mentalmente, apreciaba lo hermoso que estaba el cielo ese día. Era la manera perfecta de llegar al paraíso imaginado. Con una excelente visión que para ellos era sinónimo de que iban por un buen camino; siguiendo la voluntad de Dios…

**En algún lugar de Japón…**

…El avión aterrizo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Era un llano extraño de por si entre tanta montaña. La llamada que recibió lo obligo a dejar a Sydney sola. A pesar de saber que esta estaría protegida y en lugar seguro, también conocia que los tiempos no estaban muy tranquilos. Nada lo sacaría de la rutina de proteger a su futura esposa. Incluso cuando tuvo discusiones con esta en el pasado con respecto a la desaparecida orden del Cruxis. Esta llamada sin embargo aunque inusual, lo obligaba a responder.

Se trataba de alguien que ocupo el lugar de su padre en muchas ocasiones mientras este crecía. Lo entreno en la disciplina y la filosofía de las artes marciales. Era alguien a quien respetaba demasiado. Sabia que no era común que este pidiera ayuda. De hecho nunca lo hacia.

Sandy Henríquez estaba conciente de que su maestro con quien paso casi la mitad de su vida, nunca pediría ayuda. Eso era una humillación. Al aterrizar el avión y salir de este rápidamente, camino por el pedregoso camino hacia la pequeña villa. Entre tanto terreno montañoso, no sabia a cuantos pies sobre el nivel del mar se encontraba. Pero ya extrañaba lo bien que se respiraba en este sitio. El aire parecía más limpio y hasta menos cargado de impurezas. El viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. Un viento frío que no afectaba demasiado a Sandy debido al abrigo negro que llevaba puesto.

Desde que pudo explorar los alrededores rápidamente sin dejar notar estar mirando algún punto fijo pudo percibir algo extraño. Se sentía observado con cada paso que daba y sin duda existía demasiado silencio. La luna llena alumbraba su camino. Subió una cuesta que lo llevo a la cima de esta colina, donde dos puertas de madera pintadas de rojo lo aguardaban. En ambas se dibujaba un dragón de color grisáceo entrelazado con un tigre blanco. Ambos se miraban ferozmente. Uno de esos símbolos del equilibrio que debe seguirse en la vida.

Le pareció muy extraño a Sandy que nadie saliera a recibirlo. Igualmente que las antorchas que alumbraban la entrada estuvieran apagadas. Todavía humo salía de estas, lo que indicaba que habían sido apagadas recientemente. Conservando su silencio, Sandy no opto por entrar por ninguna otra puerta. Antes de tan solo tocar el pedazo de hierro que avisaría la llegada de algún visitante esta se abrió automáticamente con un ligero sonido de madera. La invitación perfecta a la trampa que lo esperaba. Era común que se detuviera a pensarlo por unos segundos. Si era cierto que era inmune a casi cualquier cosa. Pero tampoco significaba que le gustara a menudo estarse enfrentando a lo desconocido.

Termino de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una pequeña villa de casas de madera totalmente a oscuras. Las plantaciones estaban desiertas, salvo por algunos animales domésticos que se movían de aquí y allá haciendo sonidos asustados. Una densa neblina se distinguía muy pegada del suelo y cada paso que Sandy daba se escuchaba a la perfección delatando con esto su posición. Frente a el a cierta distancia un templo de índole budista. Pero donde a su vez ancestros samurai eran honrados. Estatuillas se distinguían por diferentes lugares algunas de ellas destruidas.

Pudo ver daños en las casas y hasta sangre. Pudo imaginarse la escena de los muertos arrastrados para esconderlos apropiadamente. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto?. ¿Qué tenían en contra de esta gente?. Simples personas que seguían unas costumbres más antiguas que su existencia.

Si Sandy Henríquez tenía muchas memorias de este lugar. Muchas no muy placenteras. Pero la mayoría incluían un encuentro espiritual, mezclado con una paz que no sentía en ningún otro lugar. Cualquiera que halla hecho esto debia conocer lo importante que era este sitio para el. Correría sin pensarlo a intentar salvarlo y por eso debia quizás pagar las consecuencias…

Entonces la pradera parte de la villa. Con diferentes niveles de terreno. El pasto comúnmente verde. En donde en la primavera hermosos girasoles hacían su aparición. La siguiente escena sin embargo, dejaría en el olvido esos hermosos recuerdos de tiempos tan pacíficos.

Hombres, mujeres y niños clavados en estacas. Gruesos troncos de madera por donde fueron incrustados estas personas. Que murieron agonizantemente no tanto por el dolor, también por el desangramiento y la laceración mortal de órganos vitales del cuerpo. Sangre fresca corría por la pradera. Porque mas de cien cuerpos formaban este macabro bosque. Todavía tenían los rostros horrorizados. Llenos de sufrimiento y miedo. Uno que otro se movía levemente. Algunos acariciados por el viento. Otros porque todavía su cerebro lanzaba impulsos sin sentido, aunque ya estaban muertos.

Sandy se olvido de todo. Del entrenamiento. De sentir a quienes lo observaban o al posible enemigo que se escondía. No podía pensar en nada más. Solo con los ojos puestos en estos seres inocentes que significaron tanto para el. Mientras caminaba entre ellos, los tocaba. Conociendo a la mayoría. Muchos de los niños habían crecido tanto. Los recién nacidos. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tal atrocidad?.

Y era una mezcla de emociones. Porque lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. Lagrimas silenciosas porque no acostumbraba a hacer melodramas. De tristeza. De cólera. Cada segundo nuevo que pasaba su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Buscaba desesperadamente a ese anciano que le enseño tantas cosas. Pero solo pudo ver a Ryu…

Su eterno rival. Un joven hombre de piel blanco, corpulento y atlético físico. Que creció junto a este. Vestido con su vestimenta karateka de color blanca. Cinturón negro. No estaba empalado como los demás. Pero estaba semi inconciente todavía arrastrándose. La venda que normalmente se ponía en la cabeza había sido arrancada. Sus heridas eran demasiadas.

-Ryu…

Sandy corrió hacia este arrodillándose a su lado. Lo tomo para ayudarla a ponerse poca arriba, encontrándose con un demacrado hombre que dio la pelea por su gente hasta el final. Le hablo en su originario dialecto japonés.

-Sandy…es…es…

-No te esfuerces saldrás de esta…

Ryu señalo la venda, pidiendo que Sandy se la pasara. Este lo hizo inmediatamente. Pero Ryu se la detuvo en su mano.

-¡Vete…vete de aquí!. ¡Es una…una…!.

Su último suspiro esforzado se resumió con su boca abierta y ojos desorbitados. Así con la vista perdida Sandy fue sintiendo como la fuerza de la mano de su amigo se desvanecía y este caía inerte victima de los severos golpes recibidos. Sandy solo pudo imaginarse las heridas internas. Dejo descansar a su amigo, quedándose en silencio. Se levanto lentamente apreciando todo a su alrededor y apretando la venda con fuerza. Todavía debia encontrar a su maestro. Aunque las probabilidades de hallarlo con vida eran muy remotas. Atormentado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo camino hacia el templo.

Antes de subir la escalera de esta sintió un temblor por debajo de sus pies totalmente inesperado. Luego una gruesa mano peluda lo agarro por el pie derecho. Esta salio de entre la tierra sin darle oportunidad a moverse o a reaccionar. De esta misma manera y con brusquedad la mano lo llevo a enterrarlo vivo. Desapareciendo Sandy por debajo de la tierra.

Más temblores que estremecían el suelo se sintieron. Hasta que por fin Sandy salio disparado de entre la tierra a cierta distancia de donde había sido atrapado. Al caer estrepitosamente en el suelo aturdido se levanto tambaleándose. De nuevo los temblores y el misterioso ser que se escondía bajo la tierra para propinarle una golpiza. Conociendo de lo que podía tratarse, Sandy disimulo su estado de confusión dejándose atrapar nuevamente.

Ahora de nuevo bajo la tierra los temblores se difundieron por más tiempo y mayor intensidad. Hasta que finalmente…

-¡Hadouken!

La tierra se abrió y envuelto en una luz azulada con ondas eléctricas, salio disparado un inmenso ser de aspecto peludo. Una esfera de energía color azul brillante lo impulso hacia fuera de su escondite y lugar de ataque, llevándolo a estrellarse en una casucha cercana, derrumbándola por el impacto. Sandy emergió de la abertura creada en la tierra sujetándose mientras escalaba. La túnica que llevaba puesta se veía maltratada y sucia por lo ocurrido. Igual que su rostro. Con rasguños visibles a través de este.

De pronto estrellas afiladas vinieron de todas direcciones, zumbando con el viento debido a la velocidad que tenían. Glitch el amigo invisible de Sandy que siempre estaba a su lado en tiempos desesperados, utilizo su potente rayo láser miniatura para desviarlas a todas antes de que llegaran a su objetivo.

Con un estruendoso crujido emergió de entre la casucha destruida, la corpulenta criatura que era mas parecido a un hombre oso. Uno de esos experimentos de cruce de animales con humanos.

Feroces ojos negros y boca llena de dientes afilados dispuestos a desgarrar el cuerpo de Sandy en mil pedazos. Antes de que llegara Glitch le disparo con su láser en los ojos, deteniéndolo por el dolor y al mismo tiempo por la abrupta ceguera.

Fue suficiente esto para que Sandy aprovechara su distracción y con tranquilidad pasmosa, le clavara su espada en la parte del corazón. El grito agónico del hombre oso se sintió por todo el lugar. Quizás hasta más allá. Se retorció desesperado queriendo abrir sus ojos para saber donde estaba su enemigo. Quizás sintiendo miedo por primera vez. De esta manera cuando termino arrodillándose, Sandy le corto la cabeza. Esta rodó por el suelo seguido del charquero de sangre.

-Moreaus. Dijo Sandy para si mismo observando al hombre oso rápidamente para mantenerse en guardia. ¿Me pregunto quien les estará pagando o bajo que ordenes trabajan?.

Brincando por encima de el mientras realizaba un sonido parecido al de un felino, esta otro mercenario moreau andaba armado con dos pistolas de alto calibre. Mientras brincaba de un lado para otro le disparaba a Sandy haciendo sonidos burlones. Sandy guardo su espada y con velocidad saco también sus pistolas vulcan. Sin embargo no se dispuso a gastar balas a la manera de este hombre felino. Pudo imaginarse que cada disparo que este hacia sin sentido en el suelo, era para intentar dirigirlo a algún lugar, donde otra trampa lo estaría esperando. Ya se había cansado de hacer el papel de la victima y de jugar al gato y al ratón.

De esta forma dio un sobrehumano brinco, interceptando en ese momento al felino, que por más incrementada vista que tuviera este no se esperaba ver a su oponente tan cerca. En medio del aire el rostro de sorpresa del felino fue evidente. Sandy por otro lado no le tiempo a reaccionar y realizando un giro en el aire le dio una patada en el rostro que lo llevo hacia atrás.

Sandy aterrizo dando un vuelta en el suelo para ponerse en pie. El moreau felino sin embargo como era de esperarse, se recobro de lo que podía ser un aparatoso aterrizaje, cayendo sobre sus pies y manos. Ojos felinos azules puestos sobre Sandy que brillaban por la luz de la luna. Le mostró sus dientes combinado con un sonido, digno del leopardo con el que fue cruzado.

-Por eso es que odio los gatos. Pensó Sandy mientras esperaba al agresor.

Aparentando no saber que hacer Sandy le apunto con ambas pistolas vulcan. El felino respondiendo al reto corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sandy. Este le disparo en varias ocasiones, pero el felino parecía esquivar las balas para seguir dirigiéndose a Sandy.

Exactamente lo que este deseaba.

Fracciones de segundo antes de que el felino cayera encima de Sandy, este tenía entre sus dedos una pequeña esfera luminosa que el felino solo pudo ver en el último momento. Saliéndose del medio con rapidez y facilidad, Sandy le lanzo la esfera que al impactar al hombre felino, le propino una inmensa descarga eléctrica. Este solo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras ondas eléctricas azuladas lo rodeaban y el ser afectado se movía incongruentemente. Sandy estaba seguro de que el cuerpo de este moreau quedaría mas que freído. No tenía necesidad de preocuparse. Al menos no en los segundos presentes.

Se acerco al hombre felino con precaución para revisarlo. Si tenía la suerte de todavía encontrarlo con vida, podría preguntarle algunas cosas. Entonces Sandy se detuvo de pronto en el rostro reflejándosele la sorpresa como si hubiera sentido algo conocido he inesperado a la vez. Se viro lentamente en dirección hacia el templo donde estaba su maestro la mayoría del tiempo. Esa presencia o fuerza maligna era lo suficientemente poderosa, para que el mismo Sandy sintiera un escalofrió y hasta ganas de desaparecer de aquel lugar. Si era cierto lo que sentía no era fácil, enfrentarse a ello. Todavía tenía fresco en la memoria la última vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a este personaje. Termino huyendo y dándolo por muerto. Pero era eso solo una idea que le proporcionaba la mente, para no querer aceptar al final que tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo con este. Había hecho todo lo posible por evitar este momento. Lo único que atemorizaba a Sandy Henríquez. Claro que nunca supo donde este se encontraba o tan siquiera donde se escondía. ¿Quién mas pudo hacer todo esta masacre que este hombre poseído y tan estrechamente unido con su maestro?. Si ni siquiera Ryu pudo derrotarlo…¿Cuál seria el destino de Sandy?.

La duda se incrementaba en su mente. Sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, reflejaban que no quería ser sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo el temor que sentía. Caminaba al templo, pensando cada paso que daba. Voces siniestras venían desde el interior del templo. Dos leones de piedra adornaban la entrada. Subió las escaleras con calma, llevando en su mano una de sus pistolas vulcan. Estaba seguro de que no le servirían de mucho. Pero se sentía mas seguro. Había adoptado la mala costumbre de esconderse detrás de la tecnología. A confiar demasiado en ella.

Las puertas abiertas. La oscuridad casi total. Ni siquiera Glitch podía detectar nada en el interior. Desde que dio su primer paso en el interior del templo, las antorchas se encendieron por si solas. Llamas de un rojo extraño más brillante de lo normal aparecieron de pronto. Se veían estatuillas, armaduras samurai, ídolos de índole budista, espadas, una alfombra roja y en el fondo del templo el humilde asiento donde siempre estaba Sensei Kasajara. Claro que esta vez seria de nuevo algo muy diferente a lo siempre visto por Sandy.

La cabeza del anciano de pelo blanco yacía clavada en una lanza, mientras su cuerpo envuelto en la sangre no estaba muy lejos. La cabeza se notaba que fue arrancada bruscamente del cuerpo. Sandy estaba sin palabras. Solo pudo balbucear el nombre del anciano asesinado. Camino hacia este observando el cuerpo, conociendo que todo esto era parte de una trampa. Lo perfecto para guiarlo y encontrarse de nuevo con…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Sandy Henríquez. Desde que optaste por huir de mí.

La siniestra voz vino desde atrás de Sandy. Este lo pensó antes de voltearse a enfrentarlo. El personaje se disfrutaba el temor que se le notaba a Sandy. Era fácil de leer. Era un hombre que superaba los seis pies de estatura. Abundante pelo rojo flameante hacia arriba, áspero rostro de tes trigueña, iris de los ojos no visibles. Eran iguales que el color de su pelo. Era musculoso de menos esta decir, vestido con un abrigo de esos que usan los karatekas o los que practican artes marciales. Estaba recortado, dejándole mostrar sus brazos. El abrigo y el pantalón que llevaba era de color negro oscuro, con una inscripción en rojo color sangre en su espalda. Para colmo estaba descalzo. Toda esta apariencia atemorizaba a cualquiera, combinado luego con su voz.

Con sus brazos cruzados y una siniestra sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. Sandy todavía sujetando con ambas manos la pistola vulcan, curiosamente ni le pasaba por la mente apuntarle con esta. Será porque sabía que no le serviría de nada.

-Akuma…¿tu…tu hiciste todo esto?. Pregunto Sandy con temblorosa voz. Esta era tu gente.

-Personas que me rechazaron una vez. El poder que tenemos, enseñado por siglos. Debe ser usado para la conquista de los débiles. No para el bien y la paz. (Se ríe cínicamente) solo las palabras me estremecen. Luego enseñado a un extraño. Nuestros secretos impartidos a un simple Henríquez.

-Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho. Exclamo Sandy con una seguridad casi fingida y apuntándole con la pistola. Pagaras por tus crímenes. Ya has llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ohh el pacifista saca su pequeña arma para acabar conmigo. No pierdas mucho el tiempo…porque mientras hablamos tu futura esposa es asesinada…

Eso capto la atención completa de Sandy. Lo motivo a gritarle con brusquedad:

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Sydney con todo esto?!.

Akuma camina por el templo mientras le explica a Sandy con total confianza.

-Mientras tu estas aquí, se prepara la trampa perfecta para asesinarla y por si acaso eso falla se le culpa de todos los crímenes contra la humanidad. Un ataque terrorista tan despiadado que quedara en la mente de los débiles durante tanto tiempo.

-No…imposible…Sydney…

-Era seguro que ser la presidenta de la liga paficista no estaba planeado y que complico bastante la vida de algunos. Pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

-Debo salir de aquí. Pensó Sandy imaginándose ya la mejor manera de escapar una de sus virtudes.

-Mi única misión entonces seria mantenerte distraído no importando si terminaba con tu vida en el proce…

Akuma quien había desviado la mirada de Sandy por unos segundos ahora se encontraba con que esta había desaparecido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Akuma.

Escondiéndose entre la sombras, Sandy se disponía a salir por la única salida disponible mientras se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Sin embargo un fuerte golpe inesperado lo regreso al interior del templo. Sandy logro reponerse fácilmente algo adolorido. Escapar de este misterioso hombre que deseaba sobremanera acabar con su vida no seria tan fácil.

Quizás podría ser llamado miedo, pero cierta parte de Sandy Henríquez no deseaba luchar con este hombre. Conocia sus técnicas de pelea y las historias de sus combates eran casi leyendas. Suficientes para intimidar a cualquiera. Su único pensamiento era Sydney. Si era cierto lo que Akuma decía entonces todo esto no era más que una conspiración de la cual Akuma solo formaba quizás una mínima parte.

En la entrada del templo estaba Akuma. En actitud desafiante. Cruzado de brazos. Lo más que intentaba evitar Sandy, seria su única solución al final…

Mohammed Atta en los controles del avión ya había llegado al territorio de Nueva York. Sus compañeros sudaban a chorros a pesar del excelente aire acondicionado. La excitación era aparente. El mismo Mohammed pensaba en su familia y si esto era lo correcto. Sin embargo ya no tenía oportunidad de echarse para atrás. Era el momento de cambiar la historia. De hacer este intento masivo por derribar a este imperio endemoniado de infieles.

Hizo un ligero viraje, viendo ya a la distancia las torres gemelas. Los compañeros empezaron a gritar eufóricos. Mohammed enderezo el avión, dirigiéndolo como un misil al objetivo. Recitaba el Coran en su mente. Pronto se encontraría con Ala. Al poner la velocidad del avión al máximo, las dos turbinas de este retumbaron con más fuerza.

Por debajo de ellos la gente veía a este extraño avión, volando a una altura considerablemente baja y a una velocidad fuera de lo normal. Claro que se puede decir que cada persona estaba en su mundo y lo menos que hacían era prestarle considerable atención a todo esto.

Cada vez más cerca. Los pasajeros rezando incluso comunicándose con sus familiares. Sabían que ya era su final. No tendrían escapatoria y nadie podría venir a rescatarlos. Aunque muchos no perdían las esperanzas.

Dentro de la torre personas vieron como este avión se acercaba peligrosamente y al principio no se lo creían Después buscaron como escapar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Allá iba el avión. Como un siniestro emisario de destrucción y muerte. Anunciando los tiempos oscuros que estarían por venir. Mohammed Atta cerró sus ojos. El avión estallo instantáneamente, matando a centenares en cuestión de segundos. Gritos desde los que estaban en el suelo y veían todo esto. Entre la confusión…la euforia y la desesperación…la tragedia que sacudiría al mundo y pondría en duda la eficacia de la liga paficista solo acababa de empezar…

Desde una distancia segura en la cima de un edifico de menor altura una mujer con una túnica negra, ojos marrones claros y pelo rizo castaño observaba todo con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella un hombre conocido por todos. Quien mantenía un compromiso de matrimonio con Zaira…

Braulio saco un cigarrillo. Algo que Zaira desconocía totalmente de el. Era un hombre diferente. Casi demostrando desinterés y falta de conciencia. La explosión que pudo ver a la distancia casi ni le intereso. Es mas parecía disfrutársela.

-¿Qué puede ser mas divertido que esto?. Veamos con resolverán este problemita…

-¿Siempre debes ser tan cínico?. Pregunto la joven mujer a espaldas de este y con esto mostrando un rostro de asco.

-Vamos cálmate preciosa. Todo esta saliendo de maravilla, pronto obtendrás lo que quieres y yo también. Todo el mundo contento bla, bla , bla. ¿Por qué debes siempre tener esa actitud Gely?...

El diminutivo de su nombre no fue del agrado de Gelixa Casiano.

De cualquier manera ella tenia planes para este simple humano arrogante y detestable. Llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento. Era una mujer que rara vez sonreía y cuando lo hacia, estremecía a cualquiera. Gelixa se volteo con una sonrisa escalofriante lo suficiente para hacer que Braulio no le gustara lo que veía.

-Sabes Braulio querido, tienes razón. No tengo porque estar de mal humor. Al contrario debo estar muy alegre por muchas razones. Porque por fin mi familia reclamara su puesto dentro de la liga paficista, nos desharemos de los estupidos de Gerudo, Ishbal y Drakovia y por ultimo (busca en su túnica su varita mágica) me desharé de ti…

Braulio reacciona alzando sus manos queriendo calmarla.

-Oye…oye tenemos un trato. Además soy importante no puedes hacerme esto. ¿Qué clase de truco es este?.

-Pues veras tú querida Zaira no puede tener dudas. Debe estar convencida de que Sydney es una terrorista asesina…ya sabes como es esto. Además como tú significas tanto para ella. Me sirves mejor muerto. Por lo menos mueres con la conciencia tranquila…ella nunca se dará cuenta de la verdadera persona que eres…

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!...

Braulio intenta sacar su pistola. Pero de la varita mágica sale una especie de rayo eléctrico, que envuelve a Braulio. Este grita por unos segundos, para luego caer lentamente al suelo aparentemente muerto. Era uno de esos trucos mágicos, conocidos a la perfección por la familia Slytherin. Guardo su varita nuevamente, aliviada por la desaparición de este hombre. Luego por el sonido que escucho alzo la vista. El segundo avión parte del atentado, venia a toda velocidad como el primero. La liga pacifista tendría que dar muchas respuestas. Se pondría en tela de juicio su capacidad para proteger a la humanidad. El final de la dinastía Henríquez estaba muy cerca…

La venganza del Duque Casiano de Slytherin le había tomado casi mil años. Pero para Gelixa todo lo bueno se hacia esperar…


	15. Chapter 15

-Creo…creo que vamos a morir…

Los secuestradores continuaban vigilando el avión caminando de un lado para otro. Lanzaban palabras, manoplasos he insultos en su natural dialecto a los pasajeros. Todo para mantenerlos intimidados. Nadie sabía si existiría una negociación. Una manera satisfactoria de salir de esta situación. Afuera una hermosa mañana y la noticia inesperada.

-Infieles empieza su hora de arrepentimiento. Pueden convertirse al Coran y adorar a Ala antes de la hora acordada. Puesto a que todos moriremos destruyendo al tirano. No nos vean como lo malo o lo opuesto. Las personas que acaban su vida, sus metas, sus sueños el encuentro con las personas que aman. Véannos como un producto de su nación capitalista. De su nación corrupta, llena de odio y del poder del maligno. Estamos aquí con una misión y ustedes son los privilegiados al poder irse con nosotros. Pero antes en estos minutos se les da la oportunidad de aceptar a Ala…Clamen a Ala por la misericordia de sus almas. Ala…Ala…Ala…

Después de ese mensaje por radio los secuestradores se quitaron lo cobertores que llevaban en la cara. Clamaron a Ala y a punta de cuchillo, obligaron a que algunos pasajeros hicieran lo mismo. Se reían como dementes. Con el rostro envuelto en una felicidad lunática. Más allá de fanática. Los pasajeros se miraban unos a otros. Este avión no pararía en ningún lado. Estos secuestradores no buscaban dinero. Ellos querían estrellar este avión. Usarlo como una bomba en contra de algún punto importante de Norte América. Un punto donde de seguro habría mucha gente y los muertos se contarían por miles. Es curioso como sale el heroísmo en momentos de tensión. Sin hablarse solo con miradas, algunos pasajeros se hacían la idea. Alguien tenía que hacer algo. De esta manera la idea era una que no se comentaba. Pero pasaba por la mente de los pasajeros.

Se escuchaban los llantos de mujeres y niños. Los secuestradores los mandaron a callar en varias ocasiones, hasta que por fin se envolvieron en sus propios cánticos y clamores a Ala. Estaban los que rezaban. Sacaban rosarios y si los secuestradores se percataban, irónicamente respetaban su oración. Finalmente estaban los que no podían creerse nada de lo que ocurría y habían entrado en este único "trance" por así llamarlo. De mirada perdida. Respirar forzado. Faltaba poco para que a alguien le diera un paro cardiaco debido a la emoción. Quizás esa seria una manera alterna de morir.

El destino que seguiría este avión era desconocido. Ningún avión de la fuerza aérea estadounidense parecía seguirlos todavía. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Si las cosas se complicaban de seguro los derribarían, poniendo la excusa de que se trataba de un asunto de seguridad nacional. Los pasajeros sintieron como el avión realizo algunos virajes. Luego como empezó a descender no suavemente como lo haría un piloto experimentado, quien hacia lo posible por mantener la comodidad dentro del avión.

Hombres sentados se miraron. Llevaban desde hace algún tiempo mirándose. Uno de ellos de piel blanca, canoso, camisa azul y con su esposa de años al lado. El otro encorbatado, mando varios mensajes desde su computadora portátil y su celular. Antes de cerrar su computadora contemplo fotos de su hija todavía pequeña. Toco el monitor como si pudiera sentir de nuevo entre sus dedos el pelo marrón lacio y la suave piel blanca de su hija. Luego paso una foto de su esposa. El rostro se le noto mas afligido. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Hasta como la había olvidado con el paso de los años y el trabajo. Y sin embargo ella le aguantaba tantas cosas. Olvidos de aniversario y otras ocasiones especiales. Era irónico comos siempre cuando regresaba a casa, ella buscaba cualquier momento para decirle lo mismo con un abrazo: "Te amo". Con el tiempo hasta se quedaba callado. Esperaba que el mensaje que le mando a través del teléfono celular y de su computadora portátil le hiciera ver cuando la amaba. No era suficiente. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Porque lo que se proponía a hacer de seguro le costaría la vida.

Disimuladamente se desabrocho el cinturón. Puso la computadora debajo de donde estaba sentado y se dedico a esperar. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y casi estuvo a punto de quedarse sentado sin querer cambiar nada. De cualquier manera sentía este extraño presentimiento de que moriría de cualquier forma. Un acontecimiento inigualable como algunas personas pueden aceptar la muerte.

El hombre del asiento de al lado hizo lo mismo con igual lentitud. Beso a su esposa para luego comunicarle algo en el oído que la dejo sollozando con una sonrisa entristecida en rostro.

Ninguno de los secuestradores tenia armas de fuego. Pero si cuchillos hechos de una manera que fuera imposible detectarlos por la aduana del aeropuerto.

En cuanto uno de los secuestradores pasó en su ya casi usual ronda, mientras gritaba cánticos religiosos, el hombre mas joven se levanto sin pensarlo, lanzándose sobre este. A pesar del entrenamiento de estos terroristas; posiblemente no estaban preparados para pasajeros que se levantaran contra ellos. Así que la sorpresa fue suficiente, para tumbar al secuestrador al suelo. El pasajero empezó a golpearlo en el rostro. Entre el forcejeo lo que buscaba desesperadamente era el objeto punzante con el que había mantenido a los pasajeros amedrentados.

Los otros dos secuestradores quisieron proteger a su compañero. Sin embargo el pasajero de mayor edad se levanto inmediatamente enfrentándose a uno de ellos. Otros hombres y mujeres se levantaron, volviéndose toda una mezcla de gritos, golpes salvajes y debido al diminuto espacio; no había entrenamiento que fuera suficiente para los secuestradores. Por alguna razón sentían que no tenían nada que perder. De pronto se vio las primeras puñaladas desesperadas. Los primeros rastros de sangre. Algunos heridos lamentándose. Finalmente se vieron los secuestradores desarmados en medio del forcejeo y los golpes que recibían de una multitud enfurecida.

Los dos secuestradores restantes estaban en la cabina. Los pilotos habían sido asesinados. Uno de los secuestradores dentro de la cabina abrió para ver que ocurría. Cuando quiso cerrar la puerta mientras le gritaba al piloto que ya se acercaba a su destino; no tuvo tiempo. Su fuerza no fue suficiente y el primero en entrar, puñal en mano y herido en su abdomen, fue el que comenzó toda esta resistencia. El dolor ya no era motivo para detenerse. Se enfrento de frente, recibiendo otra puñalada sorpresiva que lo lanzo hacia atrás sacándole el aire y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando todo empezó a verse borroso para este hombre y las fuerzas de sus extremidades se iban desfalleciendo, el terrorista fue abordado por el hombre de mayor edad y la multitud de gente que se abalanzo en tan diminuto espacio. Los gritos y forcejeos fueron variados. Y durante ese tiempo nadie se acordaba de este hombre que se desangraba sentado mirándolo todo mientras se recostaba hacia el lado. Lo único que tenia en su mente era a las personas mas importantes de su vida y como deseaba verlas nuevamente. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar. En su mente pidió perdón a lo que fuera que estuviera escuchándolo y que al mismo tiempo permitiera que pasara tales tragedias.

El piloto terrorista perdió el control del avión y mientras luchaba con la gente ya a una altitud considerablemente baja, hacia lo posible por llegar a su objetivo a pesar de la dificultad. No obstante el inmenso avión no seria capaz de recuperarse fácilmente después que su nariz estaba inclinada hacia tierra y nadie le dejaría subir el timón por más que lo intentara.

El avión se estrello estrepitosamente en un campo cercano del estado de Pensilvania. Personas cercanas lograron ver el mismo. Pero el estado de confusión que se vivía en la nación era suficiente para que cualquier avión en el aire fuera considerado como secuestrado.

Parecía entonces que nadie fue capaz de prevenir estos acontecimientos. Por lo menos avisar de las intenciones terroristas. Era seguro entonces para muchos oficiales de alto mando que este resultaría ser el bochorno y el fracaso más grande de la liga pacifista.

…La distancia hacia el avión que los esperaba era considerable. El piloto miembro del Cruxis había aprendido a camuflajearse bastante bien. Aparentaba ser otro de estos aviones comunes de carga de color grisáceo a cuatro turbinas. Sin duda para una instalación submarina este puerto mayormente aéreo, resultaba ser enorme. Varios túneles también de gran tamaño conducían hacia la superficie. Por consiguiente tanto la entrada como la salida, demostró la necesidad de gran destreza por parte de los pilotos.

La logística también demostró ser un factor muy importante en este lugar. Con tantos aviones, submarinos y personas trabajando o tan solo de paso por diferentes motivos, incluso para ser juzgados ante la corte de la liga accidentes pueden ocurrir. De vez en cuando ocurrían incidentes. Especialmente cuando criminales de alta categoría, realizaban intentos por escapar.

Incluso cuando la conmoción creada por los mensajes recibidos mantenía a todo el personal atento a alguna novedad, estos seguían trabajando con relativa normalidad. Si era cierto que comentaban, se mostraban algunos nerviosos y cualquier ruido o cosa que les pareciera extraña los ponía sobre aviso. No tan solo a ellos, si no también a la seguridad reforzada del lugar.

Después de salir de los túneles, que parecían conocerse a la perfección, los hermanos gemelos de Sandy en conjunto con Johnse y los dos caballeros del Cruxis que los acompañaban tenían ropa preparada que los hacia aparentar como simples trabajadores que transportaban una carga común hacia el avión correspondiente.

Sobre el pequeño carro de carga una caja metálica que se abría por el lado. A Diana no le gusto mucho la idea de hallarse encerrada con Sydney y su bebe quien se había callado levemente algo que preocupaba mucho a Diana. Sin embargo José A. le aseguro que encontraría equipo medico para socorrer al recién nacido en el avión. Diana se aseguro de recordarle que este era un caso muy diferente y que los equipos requeridos diferenciaban un poco al de un adulto, incluso un niño. Nuevamente la seguridad de José A. la mantuvo callada y aparte de todo; no era como si tuviera muchas opciones. La inconciente Sydney, pálida, fría como si estuviera muerta, despertaría quien sabe cuando. Cada vampiro recién transformado era diferente. Podría despertar en cinco minutos o en tres horas hasta días después.

Diana sabia muy bien lo que pasaba cuando un vampiro despertaba por primera vez. Todo sentido de razón desaparecía completamente, siendo en lo único que pensaban…alimentarse, conseguir sangre. Por consiguiente Diana suspiro, buscando valentía y odiando cada segundo de esta idea. ¿En que lío se había metido?. Cuando hace algunas horas estaba en su apartamento, descansando después de un relativamente tranquilo turno. Sabia que su día resulto ser extrañamente tranquilo. Semi acostada y con varios diminutos orificios para recibir aire, Diana se metió dentro de la caja metálica con Sydney a su lado y el calmado bebe en brazos.

-Que manera de nacer pequeño…descuida todo estará bien en unos minutos. (le dio un beso en la frente al bebe que en su tranquilidad se veía demasiado saludable para estar acabado de nacer) Impresionante, expuesto a tantas cosas y parece estar…bien. (sonríe con emoción nerviosa) Si salimos de esta pequeño…serás por siempre el orgullo de tu padre…

Desde su escondite y después de acomodar la carga y cerrar la puerta metálica, los hombres vestidos de uniforme azul se pusieron una gorra del mismo color. Guardaron sus armas en un compartimiento adicional del pequeño vehiculo, cubierto con un cobertor negro. Era arriesgado y alguien podría reconocerlos o detenerlos para hacer una inspección. Para colmo se quedaron muy lejos del punto de encuentro. Pero era todo lo que tenían y el tiempo se les agotaba.

Como era costumbre José L. se le adelanto a su hermano colocándose en el volante. Una sonrisa media infantil se le dibujo en el rostro. José A. no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con su hermano por lo que solo le advirtió:

-Oye no llevas cerdos ni sacos de arroz.

-Se lo que hago maldición.

-Si supongo…¿eso dijiste tres matrimonios atrás recuerdas?.

José L. fulmino a su hermano con la mirada pero solo espero a que este se le sentara al lado para acelerar levemente el vehiculo. Johnse y los otros dos soldados decidieron quedarse por los alrededores igualmente vestidos y aparentando ser parte del equipo de trabajo. Así si ocurría cualquier cosa, los cubrirían desde la distancia. Además querían verse lo mas normal posible y mucha gente en un vehiculo tan pequeño y una caja metálica de proporciones no muy comunes para esta clase de vehiculo de seguro levantaría sospechas.

El sonido del motor y el ligero movimiento acelero el corazón de Diana más de lo que estaba. Sobre todo cuando noto cierto movimiento de Sydney, quien ahora sudaba a chorros y por sus venas corría algo de apariencia negra que Diana no pudo explicar, pero estaba conciente de que era…los continuos síntomas de transformación. Si Diana no estaba equivocada dentro de pronto, Sydney entraría en otro estado de "shock" severo. Empezaría a delirar y a realizar sonidos bestiales. La resucitación y el cambio metabólico experimentado, lo cambiaria a un ser anaeróbico que no necesitaba oxigeno. Necesitándolo de otra manera. Altas cantidades de oxigeno, que al mismo tiempo suministraban adrenalina y habilidades que un humano no tendría. Al mismo tiempo un ser anaeróbico puede sobrevivir por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando Sydney despertara en esta primera ocasión su sed de sangre seria causada por su sistema metabólico, exigiéndole oxigeno para los órganos principales del cuerpo. El cambio realizado con este virus milenario, también afectaría la composición, incluso el color de su propia sangre y órganos. La necesidad seria tan grande que solo puede compararse con un adicto sin su droga. Obviamente el efecto seria aumentado en variados factores.

A Diana le pasaba toda esta información por la mente. Le había tocado personalmente estudiar todos estos síntomas y ver especimenes vivos en medio de la transformación y luego curados; para allá cuando el doctor Arturo Alejandro todavía estaba vivo. Su instinto mezclado con los nervios, casi la hizo olvidarse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a los conductores que se dieran prisa. Pero guardo silencio sintiéndose impotente.

Según el vehiculo se movía, José A. hacia lo posible por no observar a nadie. Aunque sentía algunas miradas sobre el. Estas eran rápidas y casuales. Le pasaron por el frente a unos guardias a los cuales, saludo con la gorra. Los guardias solo movieron su cabeza con seriedad. Con esto José A. analizaba los alrededores mientras su hermano conducía. Demasiado bien para lo que estaba acostumbrado a esperar de "Lioni".

-La idiota de mi sobrina sabe que solo existen dos maneras para escapar de aquí. Inquirió José A. a su hermano. Dime sin son cosas mías o si con el tiempo me he vuelto paranoico. Pero esto me parece muy tranquilo.

-Usualmente son las dos cosas. Pero en esta ocasión creo que tienes razón. A lo mejor no puedes creer o estamos acostumbrados a lo difícil. Quizás por primera vez las cosas saldrán más o menos como la planeamos…

José A. se quedo callado por unos segundos analizando lo que su hermano le decía. Cada vez estaban más cerca del avión. Por la compuerta convertida en rampa, trabajadores que en realidad eran parte de la desaparecida orden del Cruxis subían cajas metálicas idénticas. Miraron por unos segundos a los que se aproximaban sin demostrar gran atención o excitación. Mientras trabajaban a paso lento y común, sus rostros fueron más bien de cansancio, incluso se quitaban las gorras para quitarse el sudor de la frente y hacían esfuerzos de más, para luego tomar un respiro. Los perfectos trabajadores. José L. los observaba según el vehiculo se aproximaba para decirle a su hermano:

-Si siguen con esa increíble actuación se ganaran un oscar ¿no crees?.

-Te creo. Añadió José A. Pon a un estupido de Hollywood en la misma situación a ver si no salen corriendo como imbeciles.

-¿Cómo estará la carga?.

-Tranquila y nerviosa.

-¿Quién esta tranquilo?.

-Tu sobrino…es hijo de Sandy se te olvida como era de pequeño. No lloraba por no pasar trabajo como si supiera que le harían mas caso al no escuchar su llanto. Diana debe estarse volviendo loca.

-Supongo que debe estar acostumbrada. ¿Te acuerdas la cantidad de heridos que le llegaban todo el tiempo?. Creo que es la primera vez que puede decir que tiene un respiro. No se como no se le safo un tornillo.

-Si...pero Diana nunca a estado en un lugar tan encerrado al lado de un vampiro en transformación sin saber en que momento puede despertar...

-¿Qué pensara Sandy de todo esto?...de volver a Sydney vampiro y todo eso.

-La curaremos Lioni…esto es solo temporal. Pensé que no tendríamos que usarlo. En el dado caso…tu entiendes…soy el único que sabe donde esta el antídoto. Así que más vale que no me dejes morir. Si alguien más sabe…

-Si "Nono" se las consecuencias. No tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. ¿Me pregunto donde estará Sandy?. ¿Has intentado comunicarte con el?.

-Pues le he dejado varios mensajes. Sobre todo en el sistema de comunicaciones del avión que usa. Ahora donde esta…sabes que cuando quiere perderse lo hace muy bien. A veces hasta sin darse cuenta. Tenemos muchas cosas de preocuparnos ahora "Lioni". Sandy sabe cuidarse solo bastante bien. Es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a la madre de su hijo…además nunca digo esto…pero Sydney es como si fuera nuestra hermana menor ¿entiendes?.

-No te me pongas sentimental ahora Nono. Exclamo Lioni riéndose. Es la edad. Cuando uno esta por llegar a los cuarenta se pone así. Le llaman la menopausia masculina.

-Lioni vete al carajo…

Era esta la manera usual en la que José L. trataba la ansiedad. Desesperando a su hermano gemelo quien no hacia nada mas que siempre seguirle la corriente enojándose por cualquier cosa.

Sin media palabra y con absoluta tranquilidad el vehiculo fue recibido. Comentaron los cinco que esperaban temas del mismo trabajo, mientras otro pequeño vehiculo para levantar cajas y otros artículos pesados se acerco a la caja levantándola. Así dio reversa para luego ponerse de frente; subir la rampa del avión y llegar al interior del mismo. Al colocar la caja con suavidad, un soldado abrió la caja inmediatamente. En el interior estaba Diana sudando a chorros, con el recién nacido en brazos y aliviada por salir de ese confinamiento. Explico la condición del niño y la madre. Se alegro Diana de encontrar a un ayudante. Quien puso al niño en una incubadora y con ayuda; colocaron a Sydney en una jaula reforzada. Esta seguía moviéndose inconcientemente, preocupando a todos los presentes que guardaban silencio, pero casi coincidían en lo mismo; no querían estar muy cerca cuando Sydney despertara. Una completa ironía esto de dejar a un vampiro vivo. Era ese el momento en el que Diana mientras observaba a Sydney enjaulada experimentaba unos instantes de incertidumbre:

-¿Habrá sido esa la única manera de salvarla?. (se acerca a la jaula quitándose el pelo que le molesta la visión) Digo si estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, intente revivirla lo mejor que pude…¿pero que tal si la presión me obligo a hacerlo. Quizás con unos segundos mas (mueve su cabeza negativamente mientras piensa) No…no es lógicamente posible…pero como quiera…¿Qué tal si todo esto es un error?...

-Doctora Torres.

Diana miro en dirección al ayudante que le habían puesto.

-El bebe esta estabilizado. Le recomiendo que busque un asiento. Despegaremos en menos de cinco minutos.

-Gracias…

Obligándose a si misma a no pensar en lo mismo Diana busco un asiento cercano al bebe. Allí se sentó rápidamente abrochándose el cinturón, sintiéndose ansiosa. No paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara el sonido de las turbinas y el movimiento rápido de personas todos parte de esta conspiración. A pesar de su ansiedad Diana lo considero como algo común bajo las circunstancias. Le dio tiempo a suspirar, reclinarse un poco en el cómodo asiento acojinado y llego casi a relajarse, pensando que dentro de poco estaría muy lejos de la liga pacifista. En algún lugar seguro. Siendo obviamente buscada por las autoridad pertinente como una conspiradora, terrorista o cualquier otra cosa que la demente de Zaira quisiera inventarse. En gran lío se había metido. El tan solo pensamiento de las consecuencias, la obligo a reírse sola. Porque sencillamente no le quedaba de otra.

Los gemelos se aseguraron de que todos estuvieran a bordo. A uno de los soldados le toco firmar unos informes acerca de su salida. Todo estrictamente planificado. El piloto pedía permiso para salir. Mientras Johnse y los otros dos soldados del Cruxis se quedarían, habían desarrollado su propio plan de escape. Lo importante era quitar cualquier tipo de atención o agresión de Sydney. Por lo que su retirada pasaba a un segundo plano. Estaban acostumbrados a quedarse en terreno enemigo. A la distancia y aparentando ser partes del equipo de trabajo del puerto, escuchaban el sonido de las turbinas y a los gemelos detenidos en la rampa.

-¿Qué demonios estarán esperando?. Se preguntaba Johnse disimulando su preocupación. ¿Qué todo el mundo se de cuenta de quienes son?...

La idea le vino rápidamente después de esas palabras. Había tenido mucha experiencia con los tres hermanos para darse cuenta. Nada se les daba tan fácil y esta no seria la excepción. Sobre todo con Zaira. Una mujer que demostró ser toda una experta cuando de estrategias se trataba. Así que Johnse poniéndose en movimiento, observo sus alrededores. Los ojos de cada persona. Las miradas y movimientos extraños. Cualquier cosa que su entrenado ojo combinado con su instinto le pudieran indicar sobre la existencia de una trampa. Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido su instinto y recuerdo lo llevo a acordarse de esa antigua estrategia.

Por todo el puerto, cercano a donde estaban los aviones, especialmente donde estaba Sydney y los miembros del Cruxis, cajas metálicas de algunos quince pies de alto de forma rectangular. Su posicionamiento podría ser por cualquier razón. Pero tantas y solo cerca de los aviones que estarían dispuestos a salir ese día…Jonhse contó tres cerca del avión del Cruxis y solo le pudo a venir una idea a la mente…

-Armaduras exoesqueleticas.

-¿Me tomas por alguna estupida tío querido?.

José A. deseo no haber contestado su teléfono celular. Aunque conocia de quien se trataba desde el principio, era mejor responderle y robarle aunque fuera unos minutos de tiempo y escuchar su amenaza. Esto revelaría la posición del enemigo. O por lo menos parte de ellos.

-¡Hola Amiris, suenas enojada!. Exclamo José A. de manera sarcástica. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte mi amor?.

-Ahora mismo tío veo cada uno de tus movimientos. Muy original lo del avión, la caja, el disfraz, conocerse los túneles y casi hacerme explotar. Claro que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

-De eso ya me di cuenta. Todavía tengo la oportunidad de escuchar tu hermosa voz.

-Eres muy halagador tío. Lamento que estés siendo cómplice de una terrorista. ¿También estas cayendo en su trampa?.

Mientras Zaira hablaba José A. le indico con la mirada a su hermano de que entrara al avión. Cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo Zaira le dijo:

-Se me olvido decirte que tu enlace para abrir las puertas sufrió un pequeño accidente. Así que por lo que veo tendras que inventarte otra manera de escaparte…o te doy la oportunidad de que me entregues a Sydney.

-¿Para que Zaira?. Para que sea parte de tu pequeña cacería del Cruxis. No se con quien estas trabajando o lo que andas buscando. Pero ya se te cumplió tu deseo sobrina. Tienes el control de la liga.

-Lo que hago es por el bien de la humanidad. Por reconstruir a la liga…no por mis propios intereses. El solo pensamiento me ofende.

-Menti…

José A. escucho dos disparos desde el interior del avión. Mientras corría a toda velocidad escucho un tercero. Temiendo lo peor y sin soltar el celular llego al compartimiento de pasajeros, preparado también para el recién nacido. Encontró a un hombre muerto en el piso de un certero disparo en la cabeza. Era el ayudante asignado a Diana, miembro del Cruxis a quien José A. solo conocia de vista. Su hermano recibió un disparo en el hombro, pero logro derribar a este hombre, quien se disponía a aprovechar la oportunidad y la confianza para continuar con su masacre.

-Dios…el bebe estuvo tan cerca…

Mientras otros miembros del Cruxis, en el avión aparecían a ver el suceso que ocurrió tan rápido se sintió la confusión por unos segundos. José L. adolorido y sangrando por su hombro derecho fue socorrido por su hermano aunque aclaro estar bien. Diana sin embargo no había tenido la misma suerte. El disparo que recibió en el pecho, la dejo clavada en su asiento sin apenas oportunidad para reaccionar. Sangre emanaba por la mortal herida, mientras ella buscaba oxigeno. Era obvio para todos que este esfuerzo no le serviría de mucho. Escupía sangre cada vez que tocia y se retorcía bruscamente. La única medico que habían buscado para la misión de mantener al recién nacido y a la madre con vida estaba a punto de morir.

La mirada desesperada de Diana, quien no sabia que hacer. Reconocía todas las veces que vio esa mirada en alguien mas. Pero nunca se imagino ser ella la victima. Los hermanos solo se miraron. Los miembros del Cruxis regresaron a sus puestos. José A. preparo su pistola. Le apunto a Diana lentamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo lamento Diana. Nadie puede salvarte…lo lamento…

En su último suspiro Diana parecía querer decir algo. José A. sin embargo no quiso esperar mas o el corazón se le ablandaría y dejaría a esta mujer ahogarse en su propia sangre. El disparo sobresalto incluso a su hermano, quien volteo la mirada no queriendo ver este acto mezclado de crueldad y misericordia.

José A. desconocía si Zaira se mantenía en la línea. De cualquier forma se llevo el celular al oído pronunciando lo siguiente:

-Querida sobrina si querías una guerra…lo has logrado. Ven aquí y trae a toda tu gente de mierda y asegúrate de bajar tú también. Así puedo darte unas cuantas nalgadas…

Tirando el celular al suelo para luego pisarlo, José A. observo a su hermano quien estaba listo a su lado a pesar de su herida.

-Tenemos que sacar a este niño de aquí junto con Sydney…pero antes…mataremos a unos cuantos en el proceso.

-Amen hermano.

**Auto destrucción**

**1**

De mirada decidida. Lista para este combate sin sentido. ¿Hasta donde llegarían sus intenciones?. ¿Después de tanta destrucción que seria lo próximo?. ¿Acaso ella lo sabia o tenia un plan medido?. A toda prisa, con un contingente de sus mejores hombres; el rostro de Zaira estaba mas que enfurecido. Para ella todo esto representaba más que un problema al que le pondría punto final. Esto era una obligación moral. Toda esta cruzada contra los del Cruxis, la captura de Sydney, la intervención de sus tíos…toda no tenia otro motivo. Para algunos si y para todas las explicaciones que le tocaría dar también. Pero para Zaira solo existía una condición, un objetivo preciso. Alcanzar lo que ella pensaba que era legalmente suyo. A lo que tenía derecho a reclamar. Sin medir las consecuencias o lo que tuviera que restaurar después. La presidencia de la liga pacifista se merecía cualquier sacrificio. Incluso enfrentarse a su propia familia.

**2**

José A. salio fuera del avión acompañado de su hermano. Los motores del avión retumbaban con fuerza. La inmensa puerta metálica en frente de ellos cubriendo su paso. Pequeños autos con hasta cinco pacifistas cada uno los rodearon rápidamente. Estaban armados con rifles del alto calibre y después del frenazo brusco que por lo general daba cada uno de los conductores, los pacifistas se bajaban corriendo, apuntándole a los dos hermanos. En su mayoría eran hombres jóvenes. Conocedores de las habilidades y las historias de estos dos hombres que tenían en frente. En esta loca misión de detener a estos héroes de guerra.

Algo adolorido por el balazo recibido en su hombro, Lioni deseo grandemente tener la habilidad de su hermano desaparecido. Ahora parado junto a su hermano mayor por unos cuantos minutos, no sabia con exactitud cual era la estrategia. Esta prometía sin embargo ser un escape muy interesante. Algo de lo cual si salían bien parados tendrían la oportunidad de reírse después.

-¡Manos arriba!. Grito uno de los pacifistas que parecía tener algún tipo de autoridad sobre los demás. ¡No queremos tener que dispararles!. ¡Ya han ocurrido muchas muertes en este día!. ¡Por el amor de Dios entréguense sin resistencia!.

El pacifista vestido con ropa militar negra era de piel blanca y ojos claros. Sudaba a chorro, mientras que su caminar hacia los hermanos era lento y casi inseguro. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran lo obligaría a disparar casi sin pensarlo.

-Tiene un punto. Exclamo José A. a su hermano. Han ocurrido muchas muertes en este día. Lamento que tengan que ocurrir unas cuantas mas.

-Te quiero mucho hermano.

José A. no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te me pongas sentimental ahora.

-No lo estoy es solo para seguir tu tradición mariquita de closet.

Ambos sonrieron para luego mirarse de soslayo. Era cierto. José A. era el hombre de las palabras en tantas emboscadas similares. Parte de la rutina.

-¡Creo que no podré complacerlo oficial!. ¡Así que explíqueme como hacemos esto!...

-¡No quiero tener que abrir fuego!. ¡Están rodeados no tienen manera de escapar!.

Disparos que confundieron por unos segundos. Eran letales balas de proporción considerable. Rebotaban algunas en el suelo. Sin embargo la puntería del que disparaba era casi excelente. Los pacifistas corrieron a buscar refugio. Les dispararon a los hermanos. Claro que estos se adelantaron. Lioni extendió sus brazos, olvidándose del dolor causado por la herida en su hombro. Ambos brazos se congelaron y el mismo se envolvió en un aura ventosa muy parecida a la nieve. Así con el color de su rostro pálido y sus ojos completamente blancos creo una barrera de hielo. Una pared formidable que no permitió que ninguna bala penetrara. Por lo menos en el lado que estaba con su hermano.

No obstante los hermanos estaban rodeados a la vuelta redonda y la muralla de hielo necesitaría expandirse si deseaban una seguridad completa. Algunas balas penetraron el metal reforzado del avión. Los pilotos no tenían otra opción que detenerse a esperar que la puerta metálica que les permitiría salir se abriera. José A. utilizando sus habilidades de fuego, sus ojos completamente rojos brillantes, combinado con un chasquido de sus dedos, quemo vivo a muchos pacifistas en las proximidades. Los gritos de agonía que se combinaban con las órdenes confusas no cesaban.

Era una escena escalofriante para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado o que no hubiera visto nada fuera de lo normal en sus vidas hasta ese momento. De los alrededores extraños hombres emergieron que se mantenían en las sombras. Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los hermanos haciendo increíbles brincos y piruetas. Solo existía una manera…contratados Moreaus. Vestidos con uniformes donde se hacían pasar como miembros del puerto; los cinco hombres, brincaron la barrera de hielo a la cual Lioni le había dejado de prestar atención. Lanzándole estrellas plateadas que al girar a alta velocidad, hacían un peculiar sonido zumbante. Lioni con increíbles reflejos y sin perder el control, creo otra barrera con su mano que lo protegió de las estrellas. Sin embargo aunque cuatro de ellas se quedaron incrustadas en el hielo, una de ellas logro penetrar el mismo, trasvasándolo y pasando muy cerca de la cabeza de Lioni rozándolo.

Los cinco Moreaus de piel dorada y ojos felinos solo le demostraron a Lioni sus intenciones de matarlo. Lo rodearon sacando pequeñas espadas de estilo Ninja.

-Todo para hacer mi día más interesante. Exclamo Lioni para si mismo.

Tres se abalanzaron sobre Lioni. Sin embargo su brazo derecho se transformo en una especie de espada de hielo que se cubrió de los agresores, logrando con habilidad herir a uno. De ese mismo brazo se desprendió otro pedazo punzante que le lanzo a los que lo esperaban, esquivándolos estos rápidamente. Lioni dio varios brincos hacia atrás. Los Moreaus corrieron sobre el suelo, sin contar que Lioni lo había hecho lo suficientemente resbaloso para que estos no pudieran mantenerse en pie y perdieran el balance. Con esto empezaron a brincar. Pero Lioni capturo a dos con pedazos de hielo que trasvasaron el pecho de ambos. De nuevo las estrellas que fueron derretidas inmediatamente y cayeron al suelo, convertidas en pedazos de metal derretido. José A. había llegado al rescate de su hermano, todavía conservándose a cierta distancia, líneas de fuego salieron que siguieron a los hombres que hacían piruetas, entrelazándose en un punto y combinándose para formar una especie de mano que agarro a uno de los moreaus; cubriéndolo y desintegrándolo de tanta temperatura. Solo cenizas salieron después de esto.

Los deseos iniciales del hermano mayor eran los de continuar apoyando a Lioni, pensando quizás en la herida de bala que tenia. Sin embargo se encontró con un escenario totalmente inesperado. Las cajas metálicas que rodeaban al avión, dejaron al descubierto tres armaduras exoesqueleticas de algunos 20 pies cada una. De movimientos lentos pero precisos, los pilotos en el interior de cada armadura apuntaban con sus ametralladoras Gatlic y misiles de corto alcance a los dos hermanos, pero especialmente al avión que se disponía a salir. Los pilotos del avión observaron aterrorizados la amenaza que prácticamente los estaba rodeando. Recibieron avisos por sus sistemas de comunicación.

-¡Apaguen las turbinas inmediatamente o me veré obligado a abrir fuego!. ¡No existe manera posible de que ustedes puedan escapar de este lugar!. ¡No sacrifiquen sus vidas esta es su ulti…!

Un grito ahogado para luego estática. El copiloto del avión miro en dirección derecha, viendo como una llamarada de fuego entraba por la ventanilla del piloto de la armadura exoesqueletica. Mientras el del lado izquierdo se preparaba para disparar fue interrumpido casi instantáneamente por el que se encontraba en la parte trasera. La explosión causada por el misil de corto alcance, retumbo por todo el lugar, mezclado con el fuego y el humo sofocante que este liberaba. La armadura todavía con indicios de seguir en una explosión recurrente, debido al armamento que llevaba para atacar y defenderse; representaba un peligro inminente para el avión. Eso combinado con los disparos de ametralladoras y rifles vulcan que parecían de todos lados. En cuestión el avión debia de salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.

Las palabras de Johnse Allende quien había secuestrado una de las armaduras exoesqueleticas, representaron un leve alivio para los pilotos. Un certero misil voló la puerta que no les permitía pasar usando los poderosos brazos hidráulicos de la armadura; Johnse removió el resto de la puerta. Con esto y sin perder tiempo los pilotos tuvieron el camino libre. Veían la pista subterránea que seguía una inclinación ascendente. Luces azules y les iluminaban el camino a seguir. Este avión con turbinas reforzadas y tecnología todavía desconocida por el resto de la civilización; solo pedía una pista para despegar y salir de este lugar.

Las turbinas retumbaron con mas fuerzas mientras el avión se movía lentamente hacia la pista. Johnse se quedo vigilando el paso del gigante, sin embargo en medio de su distracción, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a los tres misiles que se dirigían hacia el.

-¡Demonios!...

Impactos directos. La armadura no soportaría tantas heridas y ni el mismo Johnse sabía porque no había explotado en mil pedazos todavía. Una de las piernas exploto, haciendo que la armadura cayera de lado. Johnse pensó que este debia ser su día de suerte o que alguna fuerza sobrenatural decía que no era su tiempo todavía. Con humo entrando a la armadura, no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a toser, victima de la sofocación. Rompiendo el cristal reforzado ya de por si agrietado por las heridas recibidas, se puede decir que este le salvo la vida a Johnse y ahora ayudaba a que este escapara. En cuanto salio fuera de la armadura, aturdido, empezó a correr tambaleándose lejos de esta. Disparos vinieron de una armadura exoesqueletica distante.

El avión continuaba su curso a toda velocidad…

José L. finalmente acabo con el Moreau que le hizo la vida más imposible que los anteriores. Exhausto no tenia tiempo para un respiro. Ahora junto a su hermano escondidos entre unas cajas metálicas veía como su única ruta de escape se iba sin ellos. La explosión siguiente sin embargo provino de la pista subterránea.

-¡NOOOOO!...

Ambos hermanos no pudieron contener las ganas de salir corriendo en dirección a la explosión y la gigantesca llamarada de fuego que expedía la pista subterránea donde miles de litros de gasolina eran quemados. El avión había explotado misteriosamente como si alguien lo estuviera esperando en la pista. Toda la misión de los hermanos, Johnse, Diana, los miembros del Cruxis que se sacrificaron…resultaba ser un total fracaso.

La escena fue tan impactante; tan conmovedora que se paralizo todo. Los disparos dejaron de escucharse. Los que se escondían salieron de sus refugios y todos absolutamente todos…se detuvieron a ver lo que acontecía. Sabían quien iba en ese avión…una mujer importante. De gran corazón. La presidenta de la liga pacifista que para colmo…había dado a luz hace unas horas…

Ninguno de los hermanos pudo detenerse a hablar. A decir algo. Pero lagrimas solitarias salían de sus ojos. Si su parentesco era increíble. Su dolor era el mismo. Esta mujer era más que la futura esposa de su hermano. Era como quien dice su hermana menor. Por su mente no pasaba nada más…tampoco tiempo para llorar…menos para lamentarse…

Si su parentesco era increíble…porque se miraron al mismo tiempo. Expresando que solo existía una manera de apagar este dolor…

**3**

Con su grupo de hombres listos Zaira esperaba con ansias que se abriera la puerta del ascensor. Ella contaba con un último truco para detener a sus tíos. Claro que lo ultimo que se imaginaba era lo ocurrido con el avión. Así cuando la puerta del ascensor abrió fue recibida por una inmensa bola de fuego directamente hacia ella y los que la acompañaban. Era la segunda vez que veía la furia de su tío desplegarse de esa manera.

Instantáneamente creo un campo de fuerza, mientras los soldados asustados se cubrían. Entre ellos uno conocido muy bien por José A. esposo de un familiar…Alexei Romanov. Espero lo peor. Pero el campo de fuerza de Zaira logro contener la esfera infernal. De entre el fuego emergió Zaira, encontrándose con la destrucción rampante que causaban sus tíos. Le parecía imposible este poder destructivo. Cuando ellos siempre hacían lo posible por contenerse. Esta vez sin embargo parecía ser la excepción. ¿Qué había motivado tal reacción?. Pronto lo averiguaría…

Zaira se enfrentaría directamente a sus tíos. Quienes la observaron y no lo pensaron. La veían como responsable. La veían como el enemigo…Era este el momento de Zaira. Lo que ella misma provoco sin darse cuenta. Era esto lo que ella llamaba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era esto un proceso de autodestrucción. Cuando a las personas que amas, a la familia que proteges…a todo lo importante…la ambición…el egoísmo y la búsqueda de poder te motiva a destruirlo. Y entonces surgía la pregunta…¿eran las habilidades de estos hombres y mujeres verdaderamente una bendición…o con el tiempo lo convirtieron en la maldición que podría llevarlos a su extinción?...

))" 


	16. Chapter 16

…La vida puede cambiar en segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un suspiro. O en el momento que das la espalda. Cuando piensas que todo esta bien, puedes ser sacudido fuertemente. Obligado a afrontar desiciones. De pronto todo lo soñado se vuelve una simple ilusión. No existe nada que pueda darnos una explicación.

…Porque no se debe hacer florecer una sonrisa con un te amo. Abrir nuestro corazón. Ofrecer lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros. Nuestra intimidad. La sensibilidad y la belleza de nuestro corazón. Ilusionarnos. Llenarnos de un mundo donde se sabe que no siempre existirá felicidad, pero mientras se tenga a esa persona amada vale la pena luchar y todo se podrá superar.

…Para luego hacer rodar una lágrima rompiendo las promesas. Cumpliendo con eso de que las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pidiendo el olvido, después que se robaron nuestro corazón.

…¿Qué sucede cuando la luz de tu vida desaparece?. ¿Cuándo tan solo tener su mirada, amor y comprensión, te brinda tanta paz?. El tan solo pensamiento de perder a esa persona es la peor pesadilla jamás conocida…

…¿Qué sucede cuando esa persona no comprende el daño?. ¿Cuándo tan solo nos abandona llevándose nuestro corazón?. Se lleva nuestras ilusiones y sueños. La felicidad tan hermosa he irónicamente tan corta. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Cuándo se pierde toda esperanza y la vida pierde sentido?. Quizás nos acuse de ser solo una molestia. Nos trate con una crueldad desconocida. Tan diferente al amor que antes salía de sus labios…

…¿Qué sucede cuando cada palabra es como un asesinato lento y doloroso?. ¿Cuándo se busca en su mirada un rayo de esperanza de quien era antes?...

…¿Qué sucede entonces con el tiempo?. ¿Con los recuerdos el vacío en el corazón y la persona que dice que cosas como esta suceden por una razón?...

…Entre tanta crueldad se dibuja la esperanza. Porque no se puede creer que una historia de amor tan hermosa, termine de esta manera. Porque el mundo no puede ser tan ilógico, tan injusto y cada día que pasa se guarda mas resentimiento. El amor se convierte en rencor…

…Al final solo buscamos una conclusión satisfactoria…Una manera de decir adiós. Borrar el recuerdo, borrar el dolor y seguir caminando sin mirar el retrovisor…

…En el episodio 16 de la conquista; presentaremos aspectos oscuros de la vida. Donde se pierde el conocimiento, la razón y muchas veces se actúa bajo instinto. Al final presentaremos una luz al final del túnel. Porque esta siempre existe. Es lo que hace al ser humano más fuerte. Es lo que motiva al ser humano a seguir viviendo. El pensamiento de que el sufrimiento pasara y existe un mejor día después de la tormenta.

**Dos meses después de la elección de Sydney como presidenta de la liga**

"Nuestra memoria funciona de manera extraña. Muy peculiar. Es curioso como se recuerdan momentos ignorados de nuestra existencia. Como si alguien presionara un botón. No se sabe porque se recuerda ese momento específico. Pero por alguna razón, es curioso que en la mayoría de ocasiones; ese recuerdo nos remonta a lo que ignoramos. A la sensibilidad que pasamos por alto. A lo mas hermoso que desaparece y por alguna razón no dejamos de extrañarlo"

-Sandy : No se porque…pero la extraño. Es tan hermosa en las mañanas. En las tardes. Me llena la vida de felicidad. Con sus bromas. Sus momentos de rabia y la ternura que siempre la acompaña. ¿Por qué nunca he podido decírselo?...¿Porque?...Porque no paso de un simple te amo. Si se que significa mucho…pero quiero decirle tanto y al final…le digo tan poco…

La iglesia era inmensa. El ambiente religioso se respiraba por todos lados. El olor a incienso solo calmaba al hombre mas desesperado y le daba este sentido de religiosidad a todo el lugar. Velas, figuras de santos, un increíble altar y una solitaria joven de rodillas entre uno de los bancos de madera brillante, puesta en profunda oración.

Sydney ni siquiera sintió la llegada de Sandy quien se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que notaba a Sydney en esa actitud tan religiosa. Sandy vestido como siempre con su natural atuendo negro. Sydney por otro lado estaba con ropa clara. Su barriga había empezado a notarse y tales esfuerzos de ver a Sydney arrodillada, preocupaban a Sandy. Pero ¿Quién era el para meterse en la vida de su amada?. Cada vez que intentaba sobreprotegerla solo recibía uno de sus pequeños actos melodramáticos. Y como habían estado las cosas últimamente era mejor llevarla con calma. Algo que de por si no era muy natural en el. No quiso interrumpir su oración o lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Porque aunque Sandy había crecido bajo un régimen católico muy estricto, la realidad es que no era muy apegado a la religión.

Sandy hizo un ligero sonido con la garganta para advertir su llegada. Sydney se sobresalto un poco. Pero lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Se levanto despacio ayudada por su futuro esposo para luego sentarse a su lado.

-No sabía que fueras tan religiosa Sydney…

-Pues no Sandy no lo soy. Pero debería empezar a hacerlo…no se Sandy existen tantas cosas buenas a nuestro alrededor. Situaciones que ocurren que no podemos controlar. Como si alguien no se, nos manejara de vez en cuando. O nos llevara por el camino correcto.

La manera tan extraña en la que Sydney hablaba motivo a que Sandy sonriera levemente. No quería parecer que se burlaba de ella. Aunque por dentro lo único que pensaba era que el embarazo le estaba aflojando un tornillo.

-Mira olvídalo Sandy. Exclamo Sydney de mala manera. Tú nunca entenderías y no quiero discutir contigo.

-Oye mi amor disculpa. No quiero que te ofendas.

-Es que Sandy no lo entiendes…necesito fuerzas para todo lo que me viene encima. Necesito fuerzas Sandy para cuidar a nuestro hijo y al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que soy una mujer muy afortunada. Al tenerte a mi lado. Desde el momento que me salvaste y tu familia a cuidado de mi…soy muy afortunada Sandy y por eso doy gracias. (se ríe mientras lagrimas se vislumbran en sus ojos y se le quebranta un poco la voz) Eres insoportable a veces pero eres el amor de mi vida. No imagino mi vida sin ti…(habla de manera graciosa y seductora a la vez; al mismo tiempo que se acerca a Sandy aun mas abrazándolo para luego besarlo) mi chocolate chip.

-Ok Sydney…todo estará bien mi amor…

Refugiada en el pecho de Sandy, Sydney pudo sentir tanta paz. Una felicidad que no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría y se preguntaba en ocasiones si acaso esa seria la última vez que abrazaría al hombre de su vida...

-Tú también…deberías dar gracias Sandy…

-¿Y yo porque?...

-Por tu familia, por tu hijo…por los dones que tienes…Dios es grande Sandy y esta entre nosotros. Mientras mas dures en buscarlo, pasara algo que te llevara hacia el. Créeme…

-A pues bien Sydney.

Ella se quedo en silencio. Abrazando a Sandy con más fuerza. Este pudo sentir su amor. Besarla tiernamente. Por dentro con tantas palabras que no sabia por donde empezar. Ella rezaba. Cerró sus ojos y oro por el hombre que amaba. Por la familia que soñaba tener. Por la tranquilidad que deseaba tener. Y las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Y Sandy pudo mirar hacia el lejano techo. Preguntándose por vez primera si era cierto que su oración llegaría a algún lado. Si era cierto aquello de que alguien siempre lo veía todo y tenia un propósito. Si era de esta manera, entonces podía solo pedirle que cuidara por siempre a Sydney. El no tenía nada que pedir salvo que ella estuviera bien. Era todo lo que deseaba. Lo único importante. Lo más que añoraba. ¿Qué otra cosa podría desear mas?...

No sintió el golpe. Mucho menos se dedico a recordarlo. No estaba impresionado. Tampoco le dolía. El impulso sin embargo había sido suficiente para hacerlo trasvasar el techo de ladrillos del viejo dojo con suma brusquedad. Ninguno de sus golpes, combinaciones y técnicas parecían funcionar. Ahora que flotaba por el aire, para luego empezar un rápido descenso, se daba cuenta que enfrentarse a Akuma no iba a ser cosa sencilla.

-Sydney…Sydney me necesita.

Recobro el conocimiento después de ese pensamiento. En segundos solo tenia la imagen de su amada en su mente. Analizo la situación. Descendía a velocidad considerable por lo que lo primero era acaparar el impacto de su aterrizaje forzoso. Al impactar el pedregoso suelo rodó bruscamente, golpeándose y enfangando su ropa negra. Se sintió aturdido. No obstante la sensación así como el dolor por el descenso, desaparecieron rápidamente. Se puso en pie y se giro en dirección al dojo; encontrándose con Akuma lanzándole golpes. Bloqueo unos cuantos dirigidos al rostro y el último al pecho lo lanzo hacia atrás todavía quedándose en pie. Sandy no quiso perder tiempo lanzándose a la ofensiva. Entre golpes infructuosos, gritos y maniobras; Sandy sentía como se le escapaba el aire y como poco a poco a pesar de su habilidad natural de curarse instantáneamente, o regenerar células muertas en menos de un segundo, era victima del cansancio y hasta frustración. Su futura esposa corría peligro. ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?. Porque si era cierto para Sandy; Akuma no tenia tanta habilidad mental para tal empresa. Lo de el era el combate, el terror, la mórbida presencia del asesinato o el homicidio. El sentimiento de poder combinado con la destrucción. Cualquiera que fueran sus razones, las cuales un psiquiatra completaría una tesis, de nuevo a Sandy no le interesaba. Pero si estaba seguro de un detalle; Akuma era un psicópata. Obsesionado desde siempre con demostrarle su supuesta superioridad al Sensei Kasajara. Hasta que se podría decir que lo llevo a la locura.

Akuma era un típico racista violento. Por consiguiente la llegada de estudiantes con diferente ascendencia étnica, llevo a este hombre al exilio. Escuchándose a la distancia sus historias, ya casi leyendas salvajes de violencia sin sentido. Sin embargo a pesar de todo un pequeño detalle destacaba a Akuma; así como sus historias y leyendas lo caracterizaban infundiendo el temor con tan solo mencionar el nombre, su técnica de defensa o estilo de arte marcial, eran casi por no decir completamente perfectas. Sandy estaba conciente de esto. También de lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Sydney.

Busco un momento de respiro dando saltos hacia atrás. Solo deseaba un instante para analizar la situación. Encontrar una oportunidad. No era su costumbre enfrentarse a adversarios tan impredecibles frontalmente y parecía que Akuma se había dedicado a observarlo o conocia de por si sus estrategias. No debería entonces sorprenderle a Sandy que su patada sorpresiva fuera todo lo contrario. Akuma lo agarro por la pierna, para luego lanzarlo hacia unas casas de madera. Su espalda impacto primero una columna de madera, estrellándose contra una pared y pasando toda la casa hacia el otro lado. Todavía el impulso fue suficiente para que Sandy rodara por el fango, para luego buscar una manera de cómo ponerse en pie. Parecía que había llovido hace algunas horas y ahora empezaba a lloviznar. De cuclillas en el fango y sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse, sus sentidos lo alertaron rápidamente.

En el último segundo Sandy se rodó hacia el lado izquierdo. Akuma vino desde el aire con un sobrehumano brinco. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, levanto tierra enfangada, estremeciendo todo el suelo cercano. Con la misma demostración de fortaleza del principio; Sandy se puso en posición de combate. Decía tantas cosas con su rostro. Denotaba ansiedad, falta de serenidad y hasta desesperación. Su búsqueda de análisis era sinónimo de duda. La duda era a causa de la intimidación. Tantos enfrentamientos sin temor, sin duda, actuando casi por instinto. ¿Qué tenia todo esto de diferente?.

-Patético…no se que de especial el viejo Kasajara vio en ti. No eres más que un insignificante muchacho engreído.

Sandy conservaba su silencio. Observaba a Akuma fijamente, olvidándose del impulso de pestañear. La lluvia se intensifico levemente y mientras Akuma continuaba lanzando insultos; la mente de Sandy seria seguramente en estos momentos su peor enemigo:

-¿Cómo se supone que elimine a este tipo?. Es invencible. Mucho mas rápido, sincronizado…Sydney ¿Cómo estará?...no tengo tiempo para esta mierda…¡Oh carajo no me digas que!...

Su pensamiento pesimista solo se agravo cuando le toco ver la extraña transformación de Akuma.

-He sido testigo de tu habilidad. Me ha tocado escuchar los sobrenombres que te han puesto los que te temen. El inmortal. El hombre que regresa de la muerte. Creo que frente a un personaje tan excepcional se deben utilizar maneras ortodoxas…¿no crees?.

Sandy pudo sentir la energía. Tan desconocida para todo el mundo sin embargo muy conocida por el. Se convirtió el aguacero en una lluvia torrencial. Con vientos y relámpagos. Truenos ensordecedores, parte de un clima u escenario que cambiaba no para el beneficio de Sandy de eso estaba completamente seguro. Los músculos de Akuma se vieron marcados en conjunto con las venas que transportaban la sangre por su organismo. Un campo de fuerza invisible lo rodeo. Era detectable por como removía la tierra creando una especie de cráter.

Mientras Akuma parecía hundirse, combinado con un grito ronco y fortalecido que surgía desde lo mas profundo de su ser; un aura rojiza y brillante lo rodeaba y se intensificaba aun mas. Sandy tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la sorpresa. Eran tantos sentimientos quizás desconocidos para el. Los mantuvo ocultos desde su infancia. Así fue criado siempre el más fuerte. El que no expresa ninguno de sus sentimientos ni siquiera a la mujer que amaba.

Ahora sentía que no podía seguir la impuesta tradición de rescatarla. Temía con cada segundo que pasaba por la vida de Sydney. Se le dibujaba su rostro en la mente todo el tiempo. Se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas, para luego encontrarse en su propia situación. Donde no podía pensar claramente y todo representaba un obstáculo. El viento mezclado con la energía desatada ondulaba su largo abrigo, le molestaba en la visión y quizás a causa de la misma desesperación; sentía que no podía respirar correctamente. ¿Pero que era toda esta fuente de energía destructiva desencadenada por Akuma?. ¿Era esto alguna clase de técnica antigua desconocida?. Los recuerdos venían a la mente de Sandy como si estuviera revisando un antiguo archivo sellado.

-La energía Sandy…la energía envuelve, rodea, transforma y compone todo lo que existe. El alma…la esencia del ser humano actúa como una vía para controlar esta energía. Fluye por nuestro cuerpo, nos llena de capacidades increíbles. Puede hacerte mas fuerte, veloz, brindarte una mejor percepción de lo que te rodea…

-¿Tiene algún nombre madre o solo se le llama energía?. ¿Es lo mismo en todos lados?.

-Cada lado de la familia tiene diferentes nombres para ella. Misma esencia diferentes maneras de invocación. Los de Slytherin mezclado con todo su misticismo le llaman magia. No conocen otra cosa, porque su mente e ideales nunca a dado paso a nada más. De igual manera son unos expertos con todo y sus instrumentos, utilizando su energía para defenderse o como solían hacer en la mayoría de los casos para su beneficio.

-¿Y nosotros madre?.

- Gerudo, Ishbal y Drakovia usan un estilo parecido con nombres diferentes. Cada uno con sus secretos claro esta…Los Drakovianos lo llaman energía astral, Ishbal lo llama Chakra y nosotros energía quántica.

…Maria murió antes de terminar el entrenamiento de Sandy. Así recuerda muy bien, lo siguieron sus parientes de Ishbal; donde continuaron su entrenamiento con dificultad. Un chico hiperactivo. No muy aplicado a la ciencia metafísica y arriesgada que le podría costar su vida. Era un experto guerrero, con excelente memoria parte de su habilidad…

…Así pasó a las manos de Sensei Kasajara. Donde aprendió la vía del sable, adicionales métodos de defensa pero sobre todo; aprendió a calmar su espíritu, a ver una perspectiva del mundo diferente…

…Las enseñanzas de Sensei Kasajara cambiaron su vida. Era un hombre viejo y simple con habilidades que ponían en entre dicho su vejez. Por alguna razón sin embargo, Sandy se mantenía un poco distanciado de las enseñanzas metafísicas. Quizás porque sentía que su única maestra o con lo único que se sentía unida a su madre, era con estas clases particulares.

Y mientras el siempre ignoraba nunca imagino que un día cualquiera, la aplicación de la energía quántica le seria necesaria para salvar su vida…

Inmediatamente después de su despliegue de poder; Akuma aparento desaparecer ante los ojos de Sandy. Con todo y el aura que lo rodeaba, solo se movía a una velocidad casi imperceptible por el ojo humano. Sandy podía sentir su precedencia. Pero continuaba sin lograr concentrarse. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Cómo estaría Sydney? Debia recordar…estaba obligado a recordar…desesperado buscaba al desaparecido Akuma. Escuchaba su voz siniestra combinado con su risa. Sandy no sabía si correr o rendirse. ¿Acaso valdría la pena resistirse?

No tuvo tiempo de ver la figura completa de Akuma. Se desplazaba a tanta velocidad que los golpes no se podían ver. A pesar de su confusión, Sandy esquivaba a velocidad sobrehumana casi por instinto. Había practicado tanto como defenderse, que su mente había desarrollado esta habilidad automáticamente. Podía estar pensando en otras cosas. Incluso en sus preocupaciones o como salir de esta situación. No obstante no dejaba de caer en la distracción. Prueba de esto era el golpe recibido en la quijada. Tan fuerte y estremecedor, que termino con su vista hacia arriba, elevándose del suelo. Todavía sin oportunidad de bajar su visa y elevado a mas de cien pies sobre el suelo, con menos de tres segundos de diferencia; le toco a Sandy ver la rápida figura de Akuma, transformada con los ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa malévola reflejada en el rostro. Una certera patada en la frente lo llevo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo. A este aterrizo estremeciendo el mismo. Levanto piedras y fango. Se hundió en el suelo boca arriba. Con sus ojos entreabiertos semi conciente. El dolor era casi insoportable. La descomunal caída hubiera sido suficiente para mandar al otro mundo a un humano normal.

Lenta y acelerando el paso con cada segundo que transcurría, Sandy empezó a recuperarse. De la parte de atrás de la cabeza emanaba sangre a chorros. Poco a poco fue regresando su cordura y sentido de alerta. El dolor se fue disipando. El sentido desesperado de que debia moverse de la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba. Akuma logro desafiar la gravedad por unos segundos. Lo suficiente para crear una esfera de energía brillante de tonalidad azulesca con ondas eléctricas que rodeaban la misma y sobresalían por los brazos de Akuma. Mientras Sandy recuperaba su movimiento. Podía mover sus piernas. Tenía la capacidad para esquivar el ataque en el último segundo. Pero no lo hizo.

Extrañamente no pensaba en nada. Observaba fijamente la luz. De repente imágenes se dibujaron en su mente. De cosas, técnicas, palabras y enseñanzas, las cuales tantas veces ignoro y a su vez desespero a quienes trataban de enseñarle. Siempre le resulto curioso a Sandy (de nuevo recordaba todo esto mientras Akuma se disponía a terminar con su vida) el hecho de que Sensei Kasajara nunca perdiera la fe en el. Tal como lo hacia su madre. Quien a pesar de no ver o notar ninguna habilidad física destacable, nunca dudaba de lo que era capaz de hacer Sandy cuando se lo proponía.

- "A veces se espera hasta ver la tormenta y sentir la devastadora fuerza que la naturaleza le brinda, para preocuparnos por lo verdaderamente importante…a veces se espera hasta el ultimo momento para fortalecer nuestro espíritu. Para dejar salir ese dragón dormido. Cuando el tiempo llegue, Sandy-San recordaras todo lo aprendido y le ejecutaras a la perfección"

La esfera de energía descendía peligrosamente. Cada vez más grande, dominante, dispuesta a aplastar todo a su paso. Lista para acabar con la vida de Sandy. Si es que podía ser acabado de esta manera…

Y de nuevo su habilidad salio a relucir. En un humano normal, las neuronas en el cerebro desaparecerían con el paso de los años, interconectadonse las restantes sin posibilidad de reponer las perdidas. Sandy Henríquez por el contrario era un caso diferente. Incluso las células cerebrales se regeneraban. Mejor era decir tenia una memoria perfecta. Recordaba el más mínimo detalle, incluso los que pasan por desapercibidos. Por consiguiente a la mente le sobrevinieron todas esas memorias, las cuales lo llenaron de cierta confianza. Solo necesito segundos para encontrar una posible estrategia entre tanta inseguridad. Si era cierto de que seria una pelea difícil. Akuma era quizás demasiado fuerte. Pero esto a su vez representaba su debilidad.

La súbita explosión ilumino el oscurecido pueblo. A millas se apreciaba en medio de la lluvia esta distinción lumínica. Las ondas circulares creadas por la fuerza del impacto explosivo, arrasaron con las casas cercanas, los cuerpos masacrados y hasta animales de corral. Únicos sobrevivientes y testigos de la tragedia. La luz, la energía y la fuerza eran tan intensas, que ni el propio Akuma podía apreciar la misma directamente.

Era tiempo de admirar su destrucción. Así descendió Akuma. Con un seco golpe en el enfangado suelo. Observando todo a su alrededor con gusto y orgullo.

-Mi poder no conoce limites. Ni rastro quedo de ese inepto Sandy Henríquez…patético.

Casi de la nada un certero puño se encajo en el lado derecho del rostro de Akuma. Fue muy tarde cuando pudo detectarlo. Lo hizo perder el balance por unos segundos. Sin embargo no fue una herida significativa. Por lo tanto fue el factor sorpresa combinado con el orgullo lo que más afecto al ya casi legendario Akuma.

Si era Sandy Henríquez. Fuera de la duda, el miedo o la confusión que lo albergaba. El desbalance no llevo a Akuma a caerse. Por fracciones de segundo dio una voltereta, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su mano derecha. Así con una sola mano se impulso hacia atrás, parándose sobre sus pies. Se encontró entonces con un cambiado Sandy dispuesto a la ofensiva.

Siguiendo el mismo paso de Akuma, minutos atrás; Sandy se desvaneció siendo su velocidad tan rápida como la de su adversario. Apareció detrás de Akuma con un rápido golpe sorpresivo. Sin embargo Akuma se desvaneció, esquivando su ataque. Y continuaron la misma secuencia veloz, donde sus golpes y movimientos no eran vistos, salvo por ellos con sus increíbles reflejos.

Finalmente los adversarios se alejaron observándose uno al otro. Sandy Henríquez se encontraba en su postura de ataque. Un aura azulesca casi invisible lo rodeaba. Conservaba cierta serenidad, combinado con una mirada inexpresiva. Nunca demostrarle a su enemigo algún rasgo de debilidad era prioridad.

Akuma se toco el mentón derecho suavemente mientras sonreía. Esa reacción no era esperada por el. Sin embargo llevaba tiempo buscando un adversario digno. No alguien que estuviera clamando por su vida todo el tiempo. Por fin aparentaba ser que encontró a alguien con quien medir su fuerza. Era todo lo que disfrutaba. No importaba la destrucción, las muertes causadas. Se puede decir que a veces ni las recordaba. Ya eran tantas. Su mente apreciaba todo esto como simples seres vivientes sin propósito, quienes se atrevieron a pararse en su camino.

Y ahora existía una diferencia. Alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarlo. Sobre todo a sorprenderlo. La idea la pasaba por la mente. Aumentando su adrenalina. Las ganas de seguir combatiendo. Ver de lo que era capaz el llamado Sandy Henríquez. Si porque este joven tenía su propia historia, la cual tomo forma en la ya pasada guerra de las tres razas.

-Parece que tendremos un combate después de todo. Ha salido el guerrero que andaba esperando.

Con esto empezó a reírse como demente. Conforme y hasta contento. Reacción que motivo el siguiente pensamiento por parte de Sandy:

-Esta loco pa'l carajo. No puedo durar mucho tiempo haciendo esto…o se me vira la cosa…

-¡Vamos inmortal demuéstrame lo que tienes!...

-Me asegurare de que este hijo de puta no asesine a más nadie…

Sandy suspiro buscando fuerzas dentro de si mismo. Hace tiempo que no realizaba estas técnicas usando su propia energía metafísica. La cual no había desarrollado completamente control sobre ella. Le parecía aburrido tanta explicación. La siguiente técnica nunca le toco hacerla. Era quizás muy avanzada. O lo veían siempre como un incompetente bueno para nada. Sin embargo solo le tomo observarla unas cuantas veces con detenimiento y en ocasiones desviando su mirada para recordarla vivamente. Como si el mismo la estuviera haciendo.

Porque Sensei Kasajara era un experto en el Kenjutsu. Pero también tenía un arma secreta pasada de generación en generación. Se diría que era el lado oculto de Sensei Kasajara. Ninjitsu…

Recordaba como Sensei Kasajara juntaba sus manos, no sin antes entrelazarlas de una manera distinta con sus dedos, siguiendo una secuencia. Le llamaban el sello…

- "Chakra es la energía interior Sandy-San que fluye a través de las millones de células que tenemos por todo nuestro cuerpo. Chakra es también nuestra energía espiritual, que se va acumulando con el paso del tiempo, experiencia y sobre todo entrenamiento. El cuerpo debe entrenarse afanosamente…pero sin la mente…sin la seguridad mental…eres nadie…"

Acordándose de la técnica Sandy formo la secuencia con sus manos, creando un perfecto sello. Akuma quien no pudo mantener su vista a la velocidad de las manos que formaban el sello, no salía de su asombro.

-No puede ser que este idiota sepa…

Esferas luminosas de color amarillo brillante formaron un círculo sobre Akuma. Antes de que Akuma pudiera reaccionar las esferas descendieron una a una creando explosiones pausadas. Destrucción rampante. Pero entre las llamas creadas, el polvo, la tierra y la ligera confusión, Akuma apareció rodeado por su aura rojiza, dando un brinco sorprendente y utilizando el impulso del mismo para aproximarse a Sandy en son de ataque, frente a sus ojos, Sandy se desmaterializo. Se transformo en una especie de material viscoso de color verde. Así como si tuviera vida propia la materia citoplásmica se movió directamente hacia la cabeza de Akuma, rodeándolo buscando con esto asfixiarlo.

El efecto fue dramático. Akuma callo al suelo arrastrándose por la fuerza inicial con la que venia y con cada intento de arrancarse esta materia citoplásmica solo terminaba mas consumido por ella. Empezaba a consumir todo su cuerpo, hasta que se apreciaba la figura de este dentro de la materia citoplásmica retorciéndose. Sandy a la distancia controlaba todo esto con la utilización de sus técnicas de Ninjitsu. Sabía sin embargo que esto no duraría por mucho tiempo…

Un grito siniestro y enfurecido. Combinado con las irradiaciones de energía y la súbita explosión. Toda la materia citoplásmica se desvaneció y entre esta aura de energía se apreciaba Akuma. Respirando agitadamente casi asfixiado. La tonalidad de sus ojos era mucho más radiante al igual que su aura. No estaba de buen humor.

Sandy se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Akuma. Este de nuevo sonreía…

-Estoy ansioso por ver que nuevos trucos escondes Sandy Henríquez.

- "Liberar tu Chakra significa sacar al exterior los dos tipos de Chakra y mezclarlos en uno solo para la ejecución de una técnica. Dependiendo el tipo de Jutsu utilizado, la cantidad de Chakra utilizado será distinta. Al menos que el Chakra sea controlado a la perfección, afectara la resistencia de quien ejecuta la técnica. También depende del dominio del Chakra, el ejecutar mejor o peor las técnicas. Ten cuidado de no utilizar todo tu Chakra disponible Sandy-San o estarás tocando las puertas de la muerte…"

-Debo acabar con esto rápido…Sydney…aguanta por favor…

Sandy hacia lo posible por calmar su respiración. Empezaba a sentir los efectos de la utilización de su energía interior o Chakra. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Sangre salía por su oreja derecha y amenazaba por salir por su nariz. La podía sentir. Pero aguantaba la respiración he intentaba retrasarla lo mayor posible. Algo capto la atención de Sandy…¿Por qué Akuma no usaba técnicas de Ninjitsu?. ¿Acaso no las conocia?...

Akuma de nuevo aprovechándose de su velocidad. Sandy se lo encuentra de frente. Entre golpes, patadas y brincos, Akuma evita bajo cualquier contexto que Sandy pueda realizar un sello con sus manos. El aura de Sandy continua brillante. Pero esta destinada a perder intensidad gradualmente. Demostrando con esto su debilidad.

Akuma encuentra una abertura en la defensa, preparando un puño armado con suficiente Chakra de color azulesca para herir a Sandy gravemente. El puño desciende a gran velocidad. Sandy sin embargo realizando una técnica simple pero efectiva, aprovecha el descuido de Akuma quien piensa más en la ofensiva que en la defensa. Con esto Sandy sujeta su brazo poniéndose de espaldas a Akuma y rastrallándolo contra el suelo. La fuerza con que hizo esto hundió a Akuma en el enfangado suelo. Dándole tiempo suficiente a Sandy para realizar otra movida usando Chakra…

- "Todo el mundo tiene canales de Chakra. Que la gente no aprenda a utilizarlos es otra cosa. Pero siempre están ahí y se activan a veces sin intención. Los canales de Chakra están dirigidos hacia todas las zonas del cuerpo y rodean a los órganos vitales internos productores de Chakra…aprende a canalizarlos…con un fin deseado..."

Milésimas de segundo de diferencia. Akuma que se levanta. Se prepara juntando sus manos. Una esfera de energía con ondas eléctricas se hace visible. Apenas pronuncia las palabras parte de su técnica. Mueve sus manos hacia el frente en dirección a Sandy, quien a su vez se encuentra a una distancia considerablemente corta. Sandy produce el sello.

-¡Hadouken…!.

La masa de energía brillante sale a toda velocidad. Sandy apenas logra evadirla. Una parte de esta impacto el hombro izquierdo de Sandy. Dejando un desastroso resultado. El hombro de Sandy parecía haberse quemado. Se notaba sangre, fluidos, como la dermis había sido afectada brutalmente y lo más curioso todavía, no aparentaba empezar a regenerar el tejido afectado y perdido. El dolor para Sandy era insoportable y a la vez inexplicable. No podía ser que la energía metafísica de Chakra lo afectara. Conocia sobre su debilidad contra la magia (malas experiencias con algunos practicantes de la magia) pero nada acerca de la otra variación de la energía metafísica.

Sandy mantuvo el sello, realizando una técnica muy particular.

-¡Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!...

-¡Maldito seas!.

Akuma intento brincar. Moverse con toda la habilidad disponible que tenia. Le resulto imposible. Una sombra que salio desde Sandy se le acercaba sujetándolo en las manos y piernas. Se notaba la fortaleza de sus músculos al intentar zafarse de esa técnica. Y luego utilizo toda su energía disponible con otro grito siniestro, rodeándose de su aura. Sandy podía sentir los efectos y no sabía por cuanto tiempo aguantaría. Por eso busco distancia. Pero no la suficiente. Uno de los brazos de Akuma se había zafado, debido a la debilidad de Sandy y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se liberara.

-¡Que carajos!.

Sandy se volteo hacia Akuma con la palma de sus manos abiertas y brazos extendidos hacia el oponente. El brazo restante liberado, solo le faltaban sus piernas. Y Sandy cerró sus manos.

La explosión fue instantánea. Poderosa y abrumadora. La fuerza de la misma arropo a Sandy, quien se protegió levemente por el aura que lo salvaguardaba. Sin embargo fue lanzado hacia atrás, dando vueltas en el aire por unos instantes para luego caer en el suelo estrepitosamente.

Ahora si que sentía que no le quedaba mucho que ofrecer. La herida de su hombro casi le inutilizaba el brazo completo. Pero sentía que todavía podía moverlo. Se encontraba boca abajo, con su rostro pegado al fango, respirando agitado. Levantarse era un sacrificio. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le pesaba. Le molestaba. Dolores aquí y allá. Pero debia levantarse. Sydney…debia protegerla. Por consiguiente debia sacar fuerzas de donde no las tuviera.

Despacio logro arrodillarse y con dificultad busco ponerse en pie. El lugar de la explosión empezó a disiparse. Sandy no estaba muy convencido. Pero no lograba ver ni sentir nada. ¿Acaso se abra acabado todo esto?...¿Habrá vencido a Akuma?.

Estaba un poco desorientado. Tambaleándose a punto de perder el equilibrio y la fuerza en sus piernas; Sandy camina hacia las afueras de lo que queda de este lugar. Iba a paso lento. Pero no tenía nada más en su mente que regresar junto a Sydney. Aunque sabia que en el estado que se encontraba no serviría de mucho para ella. De igual forma bajo la guardia. Quizás porque se sentía aliviado de estar vivo. Le parecía todavía imposible o a lo mejor…

El humo todavía no se disipaba completamente. Pero lo poco que empezaba a verse dejo ver a un mal trecho Akuma. Heridas en el rostro, hasta el ojo izquierdo cerrado he hinchado por las heridas provocadas. Era sin duda algo de creer. Estaba de espaldas a Sandy. Con su energía tan disipada que este no pudo sentirlo. No obstante no hacia falta. Sus sentidos lo alertaron. Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuello. La misma que sintió cuando iba entrando a la villa respirando con cansancio cerró sus ojos maldiciendo su suerte y volteándose con lentitud.

Ahí estaba Akuma. Con su ropa casi destruida. Con quemaduras y heridas por donde emanaba sangre. Pero aparentemente listo para el combate. Sandy sabia que este no era el final. Que Akuma seguía siendo mucho más fuerte. Que lo último de la energía lo había brindando…pero quizás…

Sandy suspiro buscando aire, fuerzas y sobre todo cualquier Chakra disponible dentro de si mismo para lo siguiente.

-Solo unos minutos más Sydney.

Akuma empezó a recargar su energía. Su aura apareció con igual intensidad. El despiadado hombre estaba dispuesto a finalizar con todo esto de una manera rápida. Se notaba cansado pero sobre aun mas frustrado.

Sandy hizo lo mismo. Su aura azulada cobro mayor intensidad. Aunque lo que Sandy se dirigía a hacer era mucho mas que una locura. Si saldría vivo de esta o no era un pequeño riesgo que debia correr. No podía dejar a Akuma suelto para que anduviera haciendo más daño. Era su deber, restablecer el honor de su Ryu, Sensei Kasajara y todos los demás miembros de la villa.

-A golpes no podremos terminar esto Sandy Henríquez…Voy a terminar contigo para siempre…y después me iré a donde tu querida Sydney si es que queda algo…le haré el amor hasta matarla…¡Matarla!...

- "La oscuridad que reside en ti Sandy-San le da equilibrio al mundo…no es maligna…tampoco buena. No tiene sentido…tampoco conciencia. Solo tu la conviertes en las dos potencias que rigen al mundo…el amor y el odio…esta ahí…disponible para ti. Pero para usarla, debes estar dispuesto a pagar el precio…"

Recordó su niñez en esta villa. Los castigos, las travesuras, el sentido de impotencia y soledad. Sentirse que no pertenecía. Cuando era todo lo contrario. Este era su lugar desde siempre. El lugar de cualquiera que estuviera buscando paz y conocimiento. Recordaba los rostros de los muertos. Quienes le brindaron su hospitalidad y sabiduría. Las tantas peleas con Ryu. La paciencia extenuante de Sensei Kasajara.

La primera vez que Sydney le dijo que lo amaba. Los sacrificios que esta había hecho por el. La noticia de que tendrían un hijo…cuando le propuso matrimonio. En lo único que pensaba…estar al lado de ella por siempre. No sacaba las palabras de Sydney en la iglesia. Aquellas que le ocasionaron risa y hasta llego a pensar que a su amada se le había aflojado un tornillo.

-Tú también…deberías dar gracias Sandy…por tu familia, por tu hijo…por los dones que tienes…Dios es grande Sandy y esta entre nosotros. Mientras mas dures en buscarlo, pasara algo que te llevara hacia el. Créeme…

Miro hacia arriba. La lluvia había cesado levemente. No podía ver las estrellas. El agua que caía sobre sus ojos no dejaba que los abriera completamente. Si alguien le preguntaba Sandy solo veía nubes de color púrpura. Nada mas…pero en ese segundo se podría decir que Sandy Henríquez tuvo algo llamado fe…

-No soy muy devoto y nunca me e preguntado si existes…pero por las cosas que e visto me imagino que cabe la posibilidad…no se si estas ocupado o en la hora de tu siesta…pero existe alguien que es todo para mi. Tú lo sabes. Y yo siento que no puedo mas…así que si puedes una ayudita aquí no me vendría mal…Después me mandas la cuenta…por favor…

-¡Tiempo de morir Sandyyyy!.

Akuma llevo sus manos hacia atrás. Este seria su ataque final. Una ampliada versión de su letal esfera de energía. Esta vez de color rojo intenso. Cada vez haciéndose más grande.

La voz…

-No te rindas mi amor. La energía esta dentro de ti. La oscuridad. La sombra. Es tu característica. Úsala mi amor.

Sandy no salía de su asombro. La voz capto inmediatamente su atención. Una voz que espero tanto tiempo por volver a escuchar. Pero solo residía en sus recuerdos. No podía ser posible.

-Madre…

-Ameterasu Jodan Hadouken. Esta dentro de ti Sandy…úsala…tu puedes…nunca pierdas la fe Sandy y lucha hasta…

-…mi ultimo suspiro. Completo Sandy susurrando para si mismo.

Con fuerzas renovadas Sandy extendió su mano izquierda. El dolor del hombro no era tan importante en estos momentos. La técnica más letal enseñada por su madre y luego con algunos detalles de su siguiente mentor Sensei Kasajara. Con su palma abierta hacia arriba, uso su otra mano para sujetar su muñeca y con furia miro a Akuma…

-¡Te mandare a un lugar peor que el mismo infierno!.

Al principio mientras más lo intentaba no sucedía nada. ¿Podrá recordar?. ¿Lo estará haciendo de la manera correcta?. Una pequeña llama negra apareció sobre su mano. Formando la cara de una bestia. Y así Sandy exclamo las siguientes palabras en un lenguaje que Akuma no pudo entender. Pero Sandy conocia muy bien. Latín.

-Llamo a las sombras de la muerte…los cazadores de la vida…de la humanidad…de la paz…de los hijos de Dios…Soy solo un humano dispuesto a dar un sacrificio…por la sangre real que corre en mis venas…por la herencia de mi madre arcángel Mariangelus…¡Les exijo…aparezcan frente a mi!.

La mano abierta de Sandy apunto hacia Akuma. El frío de los alrededores cambio abruptamente. Un calido aire y un fuerte olor a azufre hicieron acto de presencia. Espectros con una tonalidad más oscura que la noche. Voces se escucharon por todos lados. Voces que Akuma escuchaba y lo atemorizaban. Algo no andaba bien. Los espectros seguían acumulándose en el fuego negro que a su vez seguía aumentado de tamaño. Y la apariencia de la bestia que se dibujaba en las llamas negras cobraba un aspecto más aterrador.

Akuma no perdió más tiempo y lanzo su ataque…

-¡Hadoukeeeen!.

La inmensa masa energética causaba un agudo sonido mientras se desplazaba con un poco de lentitud. Igualmente se arrastraba por la tierra. El brillo de esta era sorprendente.

Sandy la veía cada vez mas cerca. Algo se asomaba por su garganta. Salía por su nariz y orejas. Incluso su visión se torno nublada. No podía respirar. Se asfixiaba cada vez más. Sus ojos se llenaron de sangre. Por sus oídos y orejas emanaba el líquido de la vida de igual manera. Una tos repentina lo hizo escupirla. Antiguas heridas recibidas se dibujaron en su rostro al igual que por el resto de su cuerpo. La piel empezó a abrirse por si sola. La llama oscura continuaba creciendo.

La masa de energía de Akuma solo a pasos de este. Akuma recargando sus fuerzas no podía apreciar desde donde estaba a su adversario. No obstante estaba convencido de que acabaría con el después de esto.

Y escucho el grito…

-¡Ameterasu Jodan Hadouken!

El fuego negro creció aun más. Se dibujaba la figura tenebrosa de una bestia de ojos rojos combinado con la negrura de todo lo demás. Así abrió su boca y consumió la esfera de energía de Akuma. Como si esta nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. La primera reacción de Akuma fue no creérselo y rápido ponerse en posición de combate. Pero pudo sentir de que se trataba. Esto no era un ataque parecido a los demás. Aquí se escondía algo más…

-¡Hemos venido por tu alma!.

Por alguna razón Akuma pudo ver las imágenes de todos sus asesinatos y el sufrimiento creado. Los gritos de horror lo atormentaban. Al punto que perdió la cordura y se tocaba la cabeza atormentado. Y el fuego negro estuvo frente a el, abriendo su inmensa boca y como quien dice tragándoselo. Luego entre gritos de horror de Akuma (algo que Sandy quien estaba casi inconciente no se imagino que escucharía), los espectros lo envolvieron, desmaterializándose el fuego negro y convirtiéndose en decenas de espectros o demonios. Sus voces eran tenebrosas, burlonas y hasta de risa maquiavélica. Como si se estuvieran disfrutando el sufrimiento de este hombre; quien a su vez había hecho tanto daño.

Pero no se llevaban su cuerpo. Lentamente los espectros le sacaban su alma. Hasta que no hubo más gritos. No hubo más sonidos. La presencia maligna y el fuerte olor a azufre, combinado con el sentido de calor desapareció. Seguía siendo una noche fría. Ahora con una leve llovizna y el mismo silencio de la primera vez.

Lo que quedaba de Akuma era un cuerpo sin vida. Con los ojos abiertos desorbitados. Todavía con el reflejo del horror dibujado en su rostro. Sandy por otro lado, yacía boca arriba. Respiraba forzadamente. No tenia fuerzas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte como ahora. ¿Acaso era de esta manera que se sentía?. Sin poder moverse. Con la vista nublada. Escupiendo sangre. Pero con la memoria lucida. Recordando todo. El espíritu más vivo que nada. Pero su cuerpo sin responder. Negándole el derecho de continuar luchando. De levantarse y salvar a su amada. Toda su familia estaba en juego. Y era en esos momentos que se daba cuenta. Que quizás…todo el tiempo ha sido un fracasado…

Que en ocasiones lo mas añorado por el terminaba perdiéndolo. Lo más hermoso concluía siendo destruido. Las palabras que tenía en ocasiones que decir no las expresaba como debería. Que fueron tantas las veces que tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero era como si no supiera como hacerlo. Se sentía destruido, solo, hasta desamparado. Y allí estaba tirado. Dándose cuenta de todas estas cosas. Abrumado por pensamientos negativos de nuevo. Porque si alguien era su enemigo era su propia mente…

-Hijo mío…

Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quiso pasar el esfuerzo de abrirlos porque pensaba que era otro truco de su mente.

-Has crecido tanto…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Para ver la imagen mas hermosa vista por el. Podrá ser que realmente ella había venido para buscarlo. No lo sabía. Tampoco que lo pensara. Simplemente disfrutaba el momento. Cuantas noches solo quiso abrazarla. Quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Extraño sus cuentos y consejos. Su voz. La sinceridad y sabiduría de su mirada…¿podrá ser posible que no este muerta?.

-Ma…dre…dijo Sandy pausadamente. ¿Eres tu realmente?.

Era lo más parecido a un ángel. Una mujer de piel blanca. Pelo dorado largo y abundante. Una larga túnica blanca que resplandecía. Ojos marrones claros. Sonrisa radiante, mirada llena de compasión. Alas de color azul transparente brillante en su espalda. Sumamente extensas. Que se envolvieron entre el joven Sandy. Tanta luz. Tanta paz…este debia ser el instante que Sandy pasara a mejor vida.

-No Sandy. No es tu momento todavía hijo mío.

Era como si ella pudiera leer su mente. Lo mejor que podía hacer. Porque Sandy ni tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Me dijeron que estabas muerta. Madre te e extrañado tanto. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?.

El ángel o la madre deslumbro una compasiva sonrisa.

-La muerte hijo mío es solo un proceso de evolución. Nosotros no somos seres de este mundo mi vida. ¿Quién crees que estuvo siempre contigo en situaciones difíciles?. ¿Quién crees que facilitaba tu camino?. Nunca me separe de ti hijo mío…mucho menos de tus hermanos. Existen cosas que no puedo evitar. Pero todo ocurre con un propósito.

La madre agarro a su hijo entre sus brazos. Su respirar era lento. No desearía nunca mas separarse de su madre. Que todo fuera como antes. Que pudiera siempre verla. Abrazarla. Incluso cuando esta solía regañarlo todo el tiempo…

Le acaricio la cabeza con ternura. Su mano blanca paso por el rostro de su hijo. Curándole las heridas instantáneamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Sandy sentía dentro de su cuerpo como se curaba lentamente. La manera en la que los dolores y molestias internas desaparecían. Regresaba su respiración. La energía que lo caracterizaba. Todavía se mantenía en ese trance viendo fijamente los ojos de su madre.

-Faltan muchas cosas por pasar Sandy. Nunca olvides la compasión, sobre la venganza. La justicia sobre la maldad. Nunca abusar de tu poder y ayudar a quien lo necesita sin mirar a quien. Lealtad, valor y sacrificio mi amor…siempre estaré contigo…siempre…

Ahora solo veía una brillante luz. Se encontró en el suelo enfangado boca arriba. Escucho el sonido de unas turbinas combinado con esta cegadora luz blanca. Se sentó en el suelo para luego levantarse lleno de energía. Revisándose así mismo. Observando el cuerpo muerto de Akuma a la distancia. Busco por los alrededores. Se acariciaba el rostro. Seguía la caricia viva de su madre…si es que era eso. ¿O será un engaño de su mente?...

Era su avión conducido automáticamente por Glitch. Ese pequeño androide que sabia donde esconderse o ayudar en situaciones difíciles. A Sandy quien se sentía aliviado de verlo en parte le toco gritarle:

-¡Ahora apareces!...¡Y yo jodiendome la vida aquí!...¡Que clase de amigo eres!...

Una voz grabada se escucho desde el avión:

-Alguien tenía que cuidar el avión.

-¡Estas como que muy inteligente!.

-Tú podías hacerte cargo.

-¡Acaba y baja o crees que yo vuelo o algo así!.

El avión descendió dejando ver una rampa por la que Sandy se disponía a subir. Antes le brindo una mirada a todo lo destruido. Deseaba reconstruirlo. Darle una diga sepultura a todos…pero ahora bajo la situación que se encontraba solo le quedaba mirar con pesar.

-¡Volveré lo prometo!...

Dio la espalda entrando al avión. Este tomo altura y a toda velocidad se perdió entre la oscuridad solo viéndose la estela azul creada por sus turbinas. Su destino era directo. Solo esperaba Sandy no llegar demasiado tarde…

))" 


	17. Chapter 17

…Si la memoria no me falla muchas veces sigo atado al pasado

...Una persona conocida por mi no podía dejar de llorar. Era siempre algo así como mi deber, tener que ser su paño de lágrimas. Lloraba esta mujer casi por cualquier cosa. Motivos que comúnmente causarían consternación o asombro. Pero no tanto para las lágrimas. Yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando, llegue a visualizarlo como su manera de limpiar su alma.

Esta vez mientras lloraba como era parte de su rutina, bajo situaciones difíciles, todavía no me había contado lo que le pasaba. Le hice varias preguntas. Pensando que eran cosas del pasado. A lo mejor su ex novio había regresado a fastidiar. O no se, algún chisme de esos que tenían que ver con su mejor amiga. Con quien había tenido tantos problemas que aquello no parecía una amistad.

Después de cierto rato de monótono consuelo, donde yo buscaba hacerla sentir mejor, o por lo menos que escuchara mi voz, todavía sin yo saber que le sucedía, fue entre sollozos que me dijo lo siguiente:

"¿Cómo se supone que confíes en tu familia si ellos son los primero que te traicionan?.

Era cierto no pude preguntarle mas nada por unos segundos. Me quede como en otro planeta cuando ella me dijo esas palabras. Quizás porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía algo con sentido. No pude preguntarle de que se trataba. Para eso había que prepararse mentalmente. Porque era también costumbre que ella empezara de esa manera, para luego quedarse callada y uno casi tener que sacarle las respuestas.

A ella le sorprendió que yo no le preguntara. Me acuso de insensible después.

-¿Qué te pasa porque no me dices nada?.

Y yo con esa única cara de retardado que me caracterizaba en ese momento le conteste sin mirarla, mientras continuaba en mi viaje:

-Es que se me acaba de ocurrir el episodio 17 de la conquista…

…Posiblemente podrían existir otras maneras de terminar esta disputa. O mal entendido. Quizás se podía llegar a un acuerdo. Pero ya existía mucha sangre derramada y la misma Zaira no era la pacifista que era antes. Por consiguiente su sed de poder, avaricia y hasta egoísmo, aparentaba no conocer limites…

…No se detuvo frente a los ataques constantes de sus tíos. Creando sus poderosos campos de fuerza el fuego y el hielo la rodeaban, afectando a todo lo que estuviera alrededor…menos a ella. La furia en su rostro era sorprendente. Resulto ser la primera en salir fuera del ascensor acompañada del ruso Alexei.

Los hermanos estaban enfurecidos. No perdonarían a Zaira por lo ocurrido. Salio fuera del ascensor después de ese primer ataque sorpresivo rodeada por su campo de fuerza, observándolos fijamente.

-En nombre de la liga paficista les ordeno que se detengan. No quiero tener que hacerles daño…

Las llamas en las manos, los ojos y el pelo de José A. se intensificaron. Los brazos al parecer congelados y el rostro de José L. cobro igual intensidad. La amenaza solo los enojaba más. Zaira continuaba con esa igual tranquilidad desesperante. Ella muy bien sabia que no podría enfrentarse a ellos directamente. Alexei quien nunca había visto a su rival José A. de esta manera, conocia muy bien de lo que eran capaz los hermanos. Y aunque quería cobrarse las que este le hizo en una ocasión se mantuvo a distancia. Porque sabia que Zaira tenia una carta bajo la manga.

Los hermanos no necesitaban hablar. Ni estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Lo que le sucedió a Sydney seguía fresco en su mente. ¿Cómo le darían la cara a su hermano?. ¿Cómo lo enfrentarían?.

-Esto es muy interesante querido tía…puedo imaginar que mi prometida hubiera deseado estar aquí para este momento. La destrucción de los Henríquez de Gerudo…

José A. fue el primero en verlos seguido por su hermano. Ambos casi no podían creerse lo que aparecía frente a ellos. Del ascensor salieron tres figuras, envueltas en túnicas negras. Dos de estatura promedio y uno de ellos un poco más pequeño. En sus túnicas llevaban un emblema verde con una serpiente y varias siglas conocidas, pero ya olvidadas.

-¿Será posible Ñoño?. Pregunto Lioni lleno de sorpresa. ¿Slytherin?. ¿Descendientes originales del duque Casiano de Slytherin?. No puede ser.

-¿Tiene lógica hermano?. Parece que las sospechas de Sydney eran ciertas. Y ella creía que toda su investigación se debia porque se estaba volviendo loca…

Zaira se quedo inmóvil y cruzada de brazos. Como si supiera de antemano sobre su alianza con los de Slytherin. ¿Será posible?. José A. la miro detenidamente a los ojos, notando un ligero cambio en ellos que el solo podría reconocer después de mucha observación y de buscarle lógica a lo ocurrido. La sorpresa lo invadió de pronto. La actitud agresiva de Zaira, si sabía que era avariciosa, pero hasta el punto de poner en riesgo su propia familia…

-Lioni. Exclamo José A quedamente. Creo que a la pendeja que tenemos por sobrina le están controlando sus acciones.

José L. se quedo en silencio. Evitando mirar a Zaira directamente y concentrándose en los obvios adversarios que tenían en frente. Se habían enfrentando a muchas cosas juntos. Pero si las leyendas eran ciertas, los de Slytherin eran temidos adversarios de los Duques Henríquez. Hasta el punto que el miedo hacia ellos fue tanto, que como quien dice inventaron todo tipo de conspiraciones y engaños para empezar una seria de campañas bélicas contra ellos.

La declaración de guerra por parte de los Duques Henríquez contra la familia del Duque Casiano de Slytherin acabo casi por completo con la misma. Nunca se supo más de ellos. Siempre fueron perseguidos. Pero su conocimiento de la magia y demás artes oscuras, se fueron con ellos. Sus secretos nunca fueron revelados y lo menos que cualquiera pensaría es que después de tantos siglos, en tiempos modernos, se encontraría con estas cosas que solo se ven en historias de libros familiares.

Los mismos soldados y demás personal del puerto se mantenían escondidos. Personal civil apagaban los incendios, ayudaban a los heridos, observando a la distancia, sabían que este conflicto seria uno en el que no podrían intervenir. O como expresaron unos cuantos: "asuntos familiares". Así que lo mejor era quedarse en un lugar seguro hasta que la situación cambiara. Hasta los mismos soldados armados, se mantenían en su escondite, hablando por sus transmisores radiales sobre la situación. Sus superiores les decían entonces que se mantuvieran en lugares o donde se pudiera, ayudar a los heridos existentes y sobre todo, continuar la comunicación constante y los informes. Eran hombres después de todo y no querían asesinar a su propia gente metiéndose en esta situación que ya rayaba en lo familiar. Ninguno de ellos tenía habilidades como los descendientes de los Duques. Y al igual que los hermanos gemelos…la aparición de estos personajes también los lleno de confusión. ¿Quiénes eran?. ¿Qué andaban buscando?. ¿Por qué Zaira se mantenía a lado de estos tan quedamente?. Todavía se desconocía sus intenciones. Era solo cuestión de tiempo sin embargo, para que estas se revelaran.

Ni siquiera cuando el experto "ninja" Johnse Allende apareció con heridas visibles por su rápido escape de la armadura exoesqueletica, aquellos que lo atacaron no continuaron sus ordenes. Al contrario. Los pilotos en las armaduras le abrieron camino y Johnse camino entre ellos, algo extrañado pero más o menos imaginándose las razones. Las órdenes habían cambiado y al final del día, después de tanta sangre derramada, tanta destrucción, el mundo en cuestión pasaba por una catástrofe peor.

Un conflicto entre propios pacifistas que una vez hicieron un juramento por salvar y proteger a la humanidad. Ahora se asesinaban entre ellos, bajo órdenes. Como si ellos no pudieran pensar. Como si no les afectara o apareciera esto en sus sueños por tanto tiempo.

-Dios…Sandy…

Todavía la compuerta estaba abierta. A distancia considerable el fuego que empezaba a ser extinguido por las brigadas de emergencia localizadas en el propio puerto. Johnse no pudo evitar conmoverse frente a la escena. La futura esposa de su mejor amigo. La que juro proteger con su vida. No existía excusa ni explicación posible. Sencillamente su misión primordial resulto ser un completo fracaso.

Fue en ese instante que una súbita ráfaga de viento paso en frente de el. Hasta el punto de que tuvo que resistirse para no ser empujado. La anormal ráfaga venia acompañada de cierto humo y continuo su camino errático y desconocido, pasando a Johnse.

Y fue entonces que a pesar de la rareza de este evento, donde otro pensamiento pudo venir a su mente, como que eso era el resultado de una masa de aire proveniente del área del accidente, una sonrisa mezclado con un rayo de esperanza, le dieron a entender otra cosa…

Con esto busco un lugar donde pudiera observar los eventos que acontecían sin ser detectado y brindar su ayuda en el menor tiempo posible…

Los hermanos mantuvieron la guardia. Hasta que uno de los encapuchados de manera lenta y siniestra, todo con un inusual estilo, quizás buscando intimidación con este pequeño segundo teatral, se quita la capucha. Era un hombre joven de piel blanca y ojos negros. De perfilado rostro al parecer delgado. Observo a ambos hermanos de manera amenazante y con una ligera sonrisa burlona a la vez.

-¿Y el blanquito pendejo este de que vaso de leche fresca salio?.

Las palabras de José L. no fueron ofensivas para el hombre.

-Es un placer finalmente conocerlos. La ultima generación del Duque Henríquez de Gerudo…

-¿La ultima?. Pregunto José A aparentando cierta confusión.

-Después de esta noche…no quedara ninguno de ustedes…

La que hablo dio un paso al frente quitándose la capucha. Era una mujer de baja estatura, pasando ya la mediana edad, ojos marrones malévolos y pelo lacio negro con unas cuantas canas visibles.

-Existe poder en Jesús, existe poder en su palabra de justicia y amor. La palabra dice que la venganza no es buena…pero cuando Dios le da poder a su pueblo elegido y afligido por el yugo de la tiranía y la sangre sucia, siempre con temor de extinguirse, el tiempo no es problema, porque no existe tiempo para Dios. Ha llegado el momento de la venganza divina (introduce su mano en su túnica sacando lo que parecía ser una varita mágica) ¡Velaremos por la venida de nuestro Señor!...

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Fanática la mujer no?...

-Al parecer Lioni. Respondió José A. quedamente con ese aire analítico que siempre tenia en estas situaciones.

-¿Y de que Biblia se saco toda esa mierda?. Pregunto José L.

-Más respeto Lioni…que tú no la leas o no respetes mucho lo que diga esta, no significa que puedas ofenderla.

-Oye en los tiempos del catecismo yo era un monaguillo ejemplar. Mami estaba orgullosa de mí…

-Solo estabas porque había una muchacha de la cual estabas atraído.

-Eso es verdad, pero de cualquier forma le serví a Dios por unos cuantos meses…hasta que me echaron o me excomulgaron. ¿Cuántas veces me han…?

-Perdí la cuenta…

Una risa siniestra pero conocida. El que faltaba por revelarse se movió un poco hacia el frente, con el sonido maquiavélico de su risa. Como si se estuviera disfrutando todo esto o la pequeña discusión de los hermanos. Sus manos blancas, procedieron a quitarse la capucha, parándose junto a Zaira. De esta forma se quito su capucha, mostrando unos cabellos rubios, de ojos verdes, rondando ya en los sesenta años y la sorpresa entre los hermanos no se hizo esperar…

-¿Es…ese el presidente?. Pregunto José L. lleno de asombro. ¿El viejo chocho de Don viagro?. ¡Imposible!. ¡Pues si ese viejo ni habla!.

-Elemental Lioni. Agrego José A encontrándose todo muy lógico y sin el menor indicio de sorpresa. El perfecto truco, de seguro mantuvo la mente de Zaira controlada este tiempo y nos hizo pensar lo peor de ella.

-¿Cómo que se acostaba con el a voluntad?. Pregunto Lioni asqueado.

-No quería entrar en eso. Prosiguió diciendo José A. Si estos son los descendientes directos de Slytherin, su conocimiento en las artes oscuras de la magia es extenso y de seguro Zaira esta poseída bajo una maldición o como diría Jonhse…

"Un avanzado Genjutsu para mantener su cuerpo y mente dominado".

Pensó Johnse desde su escondite y escuchando la conversación como un experto "shinobi" con gran conocimiento en las artes del espionaje.

"Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Si es así entonces donde estará la conciencia de Zaira?. Posiblemente atrapada en una dimensión alterna...no se mucho de los magos estos, si es de verdad que son ellos, Zaira puede sufrir graves daños cerebrales. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara de esta forma?. (Jonhse observa a Alexei pero nota algo muy diferente) el ruso estupido este no parece estar poseído. ¡Traídor desgraciado!. Puede presentar un problema…será el primero en recibir una lección… (regresa la mirada a Zaira) pero Zaira, tantas cosas que has hecho…¿podrás soportarlo si logro sacarte de ese estado?..."

-Siempre discutiendo, todo como parte de una distracción. Los he visto crecer lo suficiente.

El presidente se acerca a Zaira acariciándola con ternura. Esta reacciona a las caricias sensuales automáticamente. Aunque al principio se dejo notar por unos segundos una ligera resistencia. Así se besaron apasionadamente. Una escena que a la mujer no le agrado mucho. No pudo evitar decir:

-Siempre relacionándote con la sangre sucia hermano Ric…

El anciano presidente tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

-Para algo tiene que servir (acariciándole sus nalgas y senos, para luego besarle el cuello) y no se puede desperdiciar tan formidable carne. Después de todo (observa a los hermanos mientras se ríe, seguro de que José A. sabia de lo que el estaba hablando) la carne es débil ¿verdad muchachos?.

-¿Ric?. Pregunto José L. ¿Es ese su nombre?. Yo nunca supe el nombre del viejo tarado este…

-Ric Flair para ser más exactos. Exclamo José A. Todo esta en la investigación concreta de Sydney. A la cual no pudo poner bajo una maldición…(piensa antes de hablar sintiendo la precensia de Jonhse habla un poco mas alto de lo normal al decir la siguiente palabra) Imperius si no me equivoco…

-¿Eso significa que también nosotros…?

-No hacia falta Lioni. Inquirió el presidente Ric Flair caminando enfrente de sus asociados. Son estupidos de igual manera. Pero sin duda la que llego más lejos fue la humana estupida de Sydney. La cual se hizo Presidenta de la Liga Pacifista…no hubo nada mas repulsivo que esto…

-Alábalo Señor. Exclamo la mujer ante las palabras de Ric. Grande eres señor. Todo lo de esta sangre sucia es repulsivo…pero hemos llegado en tu nombre a darle una oportunidad de redención a este mundo…

-Ok. Dijo José L. Ahora si que se soltó la vieja loca esta. Oye te fumaste algo antes de venir para acá…una pipita de la paz, como los indios.

-¡El Señor te reprenda sangre sucia!.

-Si…te lo dije ñoño…la que se fumo fue grande…

-Así que Sydney siempre tuvo razón. Y ella pensando que se estaba volviendo loca con todo lo que le estaba pasando…sin duda su plan fue simple…

-¿Qué plan?. Le pregunto José L a su hermano como despistado.

José A. solo lo miro de soslayo ignorando su pregunta. Era insoportable en ocasiones.

-¿Me imagino que no leíste el informe?.

-Nah ya sabes que son muchas palabras y hablan muy sofisticado. ¿Además acaso no es obvio?...le domina la mente a Zaira, quita toda resistencia, se hace siempre el pendejo, trae al blanquito nazi este y a la vieja expulsada del convento de las putas. Ese era el informe de Sydney…¿o me equivoco?.

-Básicamente. Exclamo José A. con una leve sonrisa.

-Es el perfecto plan ¿no creen?. Siguió diciendo Ric Flair. Los Gerudo peleando entre ellos, la liga pacifista que no pudo evitar un simple ataque terrorista, la presidenta acusada de traición y la humanidad perdiendo la fe en ustedes (el señor Flair se pasa la mano por la cabeza con estilo mientras saca su varita los demás se acercan a el, incluyendo a Alexei que saca también una varita, algo que sorprendió a José A.) y Slytherin renacerá, conquistara la Liga Pacifista y llevara a la humanidad por el camino de la verdadera justicia…donde los sangre sucia recibirán su merecido. Incluyéndolos (le apunta con la varita a los hermanos) a ustedes…

Esta no seria una pelea normal. Los hermanos que casi se leían cada movimiento, bajaron de intensidad sus habilidades. No hacia falta gastar sus fuerzas de esa manera. Regresaron a su forma y apariencia normal. Poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Ya que estas tan confiado. Dijo José A. Tu turno maldito traidor asesino…

Casi al mismo tiempo esferas lumínicas de distintos colores (rojo, verde y azul) salieron de las varitas, conteniendo sabe Dios que tipo de maldiciones o conjuros. Los hermanos usando sus habilidades se movieron a velocidad sobre humana, esquivando los mismos. Así brincaron siguiendo una secuencia, siendo observados por el cuarteto de Slytherin. José A, quiso rodearlos creando un círculo de fuego. Este fue rápidamente apagado, por la mujer, mientras, Alexei lo atacaba con las ondas eléctricas que salían de su mano izquierda, combinando su ataque con la ayuda de su varita, amplificando el mismo.

La mujer hizo aparecer enormes serpientes de color blanco intenso y ojos verdes escalofriantes. Más de diez serpientes de anormal tamaño, se abalanzaron sobre José L. quien inmediatamente utilizo sus habilidades queriendo congelarlos. Sin embargo las serpientes continuaban su movimiento, rodeándolo en segundos. Con increíbles reflejos, mientras estas lo atacaban casi al mismo tiempo, Lioni las esquivaba, incluso las obligaba a que estas chocaran entre ellas y les lanzaba pedazos de hielo con puntas afiladas que se incrustaban en el cuerpo o cabeza de las serpientes que alcanzaba.

Sin darse cuenta las serpientes lo envolvieron y dos de ellas se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo. Con una rapidez increíble Lioni se convirtió prácticamente en un hombre de hielo. Las serpientes chocaron con el, destruyendo el hombre de hielo inmóvil en pedazos. El verdadero José L. básicamente había desaparecido.

Sin embargo formándose una ventisca de nieve y aire frío apareció detrás de la mujer en su mano izquierda formándose una espada de hielo. La mujer se volteo rápidamente, ayudada por el joven mago que la acompañaba y quisieron acorralarlo. Así lanzándole maldiciones y mientras Flair y Alexei se encargaban de José A., al hermano con habilidades de controlar el hielo no le quedo de otra que mantenerse en esta forma gaseosa, reflejándose su cuerpo entre la ventisca de hielo que lo rodeaba. Los encantamientos y maleficios de los magos lo rebasaron.

Lioni sabia que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en esta forma. La cual consumía mucho de su energía debilitándolo como efecto secundario. No seria sorpresa entonces que tuviera que alejarse, mientras regresaba su cuerpo a la forma humana natural, dando saltos y brincos, mientras cubría su retirada con pequeñas navajas de hielo las cuales lanzaba en gran número y los magos, utilizando su magia evadían.

José A. por otro lado con sus manos llenas de problemas, utilizo sus habilidades de fuego, cuando visualizo unos segundos de oportunidad. Donde Alexei huía por su último ataque y Flair estaba básicamente desprotegido. José A. lo visualizaba como el máximo adversario. Por eso quiso acabarlo. La gran llamarada de fuego que le lanzo al juntar ambas manos, reflejando al mismo tiempo la intensidad de la misma, en sus ojos envueltos en fuego, terminaría sin duda con la vida del señor Flair.

Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal impresionados; cuando le toco ver a Zaira pararse donde estaba Ric Flair con ambas manos extendidas hacia los lados, con sombría mirada, demostrando no estar conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo con segundos de diferencia, incluso cuando este tenía total control sobre el fuego, Zaira se hallaba muy cerca. Era casi imposible que alguna parte de su cuerpo no fuera herida de gravedad.

Los ojos de Zaira solo observaban directamente, sin reaccionar. No se reflejaba miedo, angustia o algún tipo de sufrimiento. Estaba en otras palabras bajo un total estado de servicio incondicional, en contra de su propia voluntad. ¿Pero será posible que ningún lado de ella este luchando por liberarse o tan siquiera adquirir un poco mas de control sobre su cuerpo?.

-¡No!...

El fuego cubrió donde estaba Zaira y por un segundo su tío, pensó que había acabado con la vida de su sobrina. No tuvo tiempo sin embargo para sentirse angustiado por lo que estaba pasando. Una figura de algunos cincuenta pies basándose en una composición liquida con un solo ojo amarillo brillante, lo sorprendió de pronto y aunque intento escapar, la aberración acuática lo atrapo entre ambas manos consumiéndolo dentro de si mismo. A José A. se le veía flotar dentro de esta cosa, mientras buscaba una manera de escapar y se le acababa el oxigeno. Su poder de fuego no funcionaria bajo tales circunstancias y cada vez que lo utilizaba, su llama desaparecía con rapidez.

Ric Flair el autor de todo esto, combinado con Alexei le quiso dar un toque final. Extendiendo sus manos, Alexei lanzo ondas eléctricas a la mounstro de agua, donde amplificaría su poder electrificando a José A., algo que seria catastrófico.

José L. apareció a toda velocidad, apuntando su mano izquierda hacia sus pies, y con esto creando una superficie de hielo que lo ayudaba a deslizarse y a ganar cierta altura. Así detuvo las ondas eléctricas y cuando la bestia quiso capturarlo le congelo satisfactoriamente su gigante brazo. No obstante el efecto no duraría por mucho tiempo. Porque el grueso y azulado brazo transparente, regreso a la normalidad. Mientras José A. continuaba asfixiándose, su mente pensaba rápidamente como salir de esta situación. Su hermano por otro lado, tenía a tres magos dispuestos a asesinarlo, mientras quería también hacer lo posible por liberar a su hermano gemelo.

Los tres de Slytherin le apuntaron con sus respectivas varitas mientras lo observaban con mirada siniestra. Reclamando que este seria el final de los hermanos.

"Esto no ocurre muy a menudo Lioni"

Si algo bueno tenia tener un hermano gemelo. Es que podías hablar con el hasta telepáticamente. Sentir en ocasiones lo que el otro sentía y hasta conocer lo que se disponía a hacer. Era por eso que sus movimientos eran tan coordinados, aunque solo lo hubieran improvisado hace unos segundos.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?...¿No piensas salir de ahí?".

"Mas bien estaba pensando que tu me hicieras compañía"

Lioni tuvo que voltearse y buscarle los ojos a su hermano dentro de la bestia que tenia a sus espaldas. Para luego, después de escuchar el mensaje completo, sonreírle…

Los maleficios no lo alcanzaron. Lioni realizo una idea descabellada. El mismo se lanzo dentro de la criatura creada por el señor Flair. Ante los ojos atónitos de los magos, quienes no podían creer que este se hubiera lanzado a su propio suicidio.

-No importa. Dijo Ric Flair pasándose la mano por su cabellera rubia con canas con estilo. Es mejor así que acepten su destino.

Y así diciendo unas palabras preparo todo para acabar finalmente con los hermanos. Dentro de la bestia los hermanos sentían como el agua forzadamente entra a sus pulmones buscando asfixiarlos. No obstante ellos tenían un último truco debajo de su manga. Algo enseñado a ellos hace muchos años atrás por un viejo maestro quien decía que lograba escaparse de la muerte. Y así juntando sus manos y creando rápidos sellos que pronunciaban en su mente, al mismo tiempo, una luz azulesca los rodeo a ambos. Los ojos de ambos se pusieron del mismo color y cada vez se fueron acercando más. Hasta que el aura que los rodeaba paso a un color amarillo intenso y entonces, creando los sellos a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo exclamaron la misma palabra a la vez…

-¡Fusión!.

Y la increíble luz, que trasvasaba el agua, ilumino todos los alrededores y cegó a los magos por unos segundos. Ric Flair entonces se dio cuenta, que los hermanos Henríquez no serian tan estupidos, para retirarse tan fácilmente. La gran energía que sentía provenir de estos solo le dio a indicar que se aproximaban serios problemas. La victoria de Slytherin sobre Gerudo, no seria tan fácil después de todo…

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?. Zaira no pudo hacer todas esas atrocidades que dices. Tiene un código de honor. No puede ser que haya traicionado a la familia, para ganar poder.

-Lo se…lo que ocurre aquí es peor. Los ataques terroristas y todo el caos que sucede en este día. Es un plan que lleva desarrollándose desde algún tiempo. Por alguien quien yo imaginaba que tenia problemas de memoria desde…bueno esa es una larga historia.

-Tu y tus secretos. Tu silencio ha llevado a mucha gente a la tumba.

-Tu y tus ideas pacifistas. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos has dejado solos?. No relacionándote con tu familia, con tus hermanos…

-Medios hermanos. He madurado y cambiado bastante. Sigo un rumbo diferente. Esto de la liga pacifista, no es más que una mentira. Desde el punto de la violencia, la agresión o demostración de poder, no alcanzaremos nada padre. Absolutamente nada. Nos mantendremos peleando hasta Dios sabe cuando. Esa no es la actitud del ser humano.

-Lo que tú digas. Hemos tenido esta discusión en muchas ocasiones y este no es el momento ni el lugar para empezar de nuevo con esto Raiza. Aunque no puedo negar que tus descubrimientos en nombre de la ciencia y la medicina son increíbles. Sin duda tienes una inteligencia asombrosa. No puedes negar tu sangre Henríquez…

-No seas machista padre. Lo que yo sepa hacer no tiene que ver nada con mi apellido. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Porque estoy lejos de todos esas conspiraciones tuyas.

**Raiza ****Henríquez **

**Doctorado en medicina experimental**

**Presidenta de la Federación para la salud de la Liga Pacifista.**

Raiza de piel oscura, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y "pacifista" por excelencia. Había accedido a ayudar a su padre después de enterarse de todo el descontrol que estaba ocurriendo. Especialmente con su hija Zaira, quien siempre se preocupaba por mantener su reputación intacta. Desde hace algún tiempo hablaba con su hija. Pero su altanería y delirios de grandeza, le parecía muy extraño a su madre. Sin embargo como era de esperarse de Raiza, esta no le interesaba mucho meterse en los sucesos de liderazgo de la liga pacifista. Puesto a que no creía en sus ideales de supuesta paz.

La habitación donde estaban seria una provisional dentro de la misma liga pacifista, para luego movilizar a ambos sujetos a otro lugar seguro, completamente secreto y desconocido. Raiza quien tenía una inusual virtud para guardar secretos (algo que resultaba irónico porque comúnmente criticaba a su padre por esto), trajo consigo a algunos ayudantes médicos.

En una incubadora con sofisticados instrumentos médicos se encontraba un infante. Despierto y más tranquilo. Quien desconocía totalmente la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en parte por salvarlo. Raiza vestida con su ropa de medico le extendió una amplia sonrisa.

-Se parece a su padre…

-Pues yo no le encuentro ningún parecido. Dijo Leonardo. Dejo a Sydney en tus manos…

-No padre…

-¿Qué dices?...

Raiza se giro hacia su padre.

-Debes ser tu quien lleve a Sydney y su bebe al lugar que tienes para ellos. Es aconsejable que solo tú sepas sobre su existencia. El efecto de los medicamentos aguantara el efecto del virus dentro de su sistema por aproximadamente 24 horas. Después de eso lo mejor es que la mantengas bien encerrada y con suficiente plasma o sangre. De cualquier forma la primera transformación es la mas fuerte he insoportable…bueno eso lo has visto ya…

-No tiene sentido. ¿Qué pasara con el bebe?.

Raiza le pasa un sobre a su padre.

-Aquí tienes a un hombre de mi completa confianza que puede encargarse de los dos. Sabes que yo no confió en mucha gente. Dispón de el como te parezca. Serás tu el responsable de su cuidado y de suceder mayor novedad cosa que dudo…sabes donde encontrarme. Como te dije antes lo mejor es que yo no sepa. Mientras menos gente sepa mejor. Además eres un hombre de muchos secretos en tu conciencia. Unos cuantos más, no te mandaran al manicomio. O eso espero.

-Esto no fue lo que planeamos. ¿Qué tienes en mente?.

-Aquí existen unos cuantos Moreaus que intentaron seguirnos la pista. Me encargare de ellos.

La expresión de Raiza impresiono a Leonardo. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse. Ella era muy temperamental. No sabía Leonardo de quien había heredado eso claramente. Aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Y luego. Siguió diciendo Raiza. Me encontrare con mi hija personalmente. Parece que mis hermanos tienen problemas con los de Slytherin. Quiero verle la cara a esos desgraciados.

-Raiza…tus habilidades…esta no es una pelea física…

-Se cuidarme sola padre y de nuevo como siempre me estas subestimando. (Raiza se quita su bata de medico mostrando estar vestida de negro con una camisilla y unas bandas blancas que van desde sus nudillos hasta mitad de sus brazos) Además me dijiste que no me preocupo mucho por mis hermanos. Nunca es tarde para una reunión familiar…

-¿Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambia de parecer?.

Raiza le brindo una sonrisa y en silencio camino fuera de la habitación. Algunos de sus ayudantes la observaron pero continuaron trabajando. Luego pudo observa a la inconciente Sydney amarrada a una camilla. Se veía tan tranquila con sus venas todavía reflejando ese color negro que por su piel blanca se notaban casi a la perfección. Le brindo una última mirada a su padre para decirle:

-¿Sabes lo mas que me molesta?.

Leonardo no dijo nada esperando una respuesta.

-Que tenga que darte la razón. Solo por esta ocasión. Parece que la violencia, es la única manera…

Al Raiza retirarse Leonardo se envolvió en sus pensamientos. No era su costumbre quedarse fuera de la acción y depender tanto de sus hijos. Sin embargo esta era una ocasión especial. O mejor era decir una misión especial. De pronto sus sentidos lo alertaron de distintos tipos de energía que se aproximaban. Una de ellas conocida y que creyó debia ser un truco de su mente. Otra sin embargo demasiado oscura. Tanto que se vio abrumado por pensamientos maquiavélicos. Era malo ser susceptible a estas cosas en ocasiones. Agito su cabeza para quitarse el efecto y suspiro. ¿Qué será lo que se aproxima a la liga pacifista?. ¿Existirá algo peor que la aparición de Slytherin?. Para Leonardo quien se sentía demasiado intranquilo y hasta impotente, el presentimiento de que apenas empezaba toda esta odisea sea hacia cada vez más latente. Y en silencio no le quedaba más que desear que sus hijos fueran capaces de aguantar todo lo que se avecinaba. De no ser así el futuro de la liga pacifista y la humanidad en si cambiaria drásticamente…

Raiza camina a paso normal por un oscuro pasillo. Era amplio con luces tenues, que lo mantenían en la penumbra. Silencioso y sintiéndose observada, Raiza se detuvo. Vestida con un pantalón oscuro, unas botas negras y una camisilla del mismo color, se atrevió a decir las siguientes palabras de manera amenazante:

-¿Por qué no dejan de perseguirme y me dan la cara?. Soy solo una mujer sin ningún tipo de arma que pueda herirlos. ¿Una presa fácil no creen?.

No paso mucho tiempo para que de las tinieblas figuras aparecieran. Eran cinco hombres. Uno con tres con rostro semejante a un tigre, un gigante con rostro de gorila y otro peludo con aspecto de oso.

-Parece que estoy bien acompañada.

Cada uno armado le apuntó a Raiza con rifles de alto calibre para luego decirle uno de ellos específicamente el de rostro de tigre:

-Tenemos una misión específica. ¿Dónde esta la presidenta?...

Raiza suspira odiando tener que hacer lo próximo que sabia que se avecinaba.

-No me gusta la violencia. Prefiero el análisis o el dialogo. Pero…(se pone en posición de combate) yo también tengo una misión especifica y hace tiempo que no estiro mis músculos como es debido. A pesar de mis ideales…lo que siempre va primero…es mi familia…

Y después de unos segundos…

Y el sonido de los rifles al disparar se escucho…

))"


	18. Chapter 18

Crónicas de mayo 15 al 18…

Es curioso. Realmente estas palabras antes de empezar el episodio 18 han sido cambiadas ya en tres ocasiones. Primero crónicas de un maestro que ignoro completamente lo que le escribí, esperando su opinión. Segundo algunas cosas del pasado que no tiene sentido ahora escribirlas. Y tercero la confusión con mi novia actual Daryl. Es impresionante el cambio de relaciones. La distancia el enfrentamiento y sobre todo como cambian las personas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cuál será el futuro?. No soy la misma persona de antes y posiblemente nunca lo sea. Al igual que la conquista yo también como persona evoluciono cada vez mas y al mismo tiempo me siento con un poco mas de madurez. Pero todavía me falta mucho por aprender. Demasiado diría yo. Cometo errores la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo puedo decir que soy una persona más estable. Que a pesar de que me rodean muchas ideas que otros siguen o modos de vida fuera de lo que para mí es correcto, siempre sigo en mi línea de pensamiento. Estoy más apto para escuchar. Pero sobre todo para perdonar. Para entender. Para no guardar rencor y buscar ser una mejor persona cada día.

Ideas revolucionarias llegan a mi mente con frecuencia. La posible secuencia de las actitudes aprendidas de otros. Que pueden decir que aman, que sienten tantas veces que la palabra pierde significado. Para mí en algún punto esas palabras perdieron sentido. Pero lentamente empiezo a recobrar la noción del tiempo perdido y me doy cuenta que he aprendido una gran lección. Que la vida continúa a pesar de todo. Que todo es parte de un proceso de aprendizaje y crecimiento. Y que es más valiente seguir caminando hacia el futuro, que quedarse estancado en el pasado buscando…la simple y perversa existencia de la nada…

El verdadero José A. tuvo un encuentro inusual con su pasado. Podría llamarse una segunda oportunidad que la da la vida o el mismo Dios. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y este espacio para realizar un pequeño relato al respecto.

Mientras va a su iglesia católica habitual, sentado en la misa de la tarde, mi hermano se siente observado. El que es medio paranoico (como si hubiera ido a la guerra o algo así) mira a este hombre que lo observa detenidamente. La 

manera en que lo mira lo preocupa. El sentimiento paranoico de nuevo. Tanto lo preocupa, que mi hermano se mueve de asiento, supuestamente con la excusa de que el hombre que lo observa, lo saca de la atención que aparentemente le presta a la misa.

Al momento de terminar la liturgia el joven hombre se va detrás de mi hermano y este, preocupado y paranoico, le da el paso. El hombre nuevamente lo mira fijamente a los ojos para luego darle las gracias. Mi hermano pensó que se había zafado del hombre, pero solo se lo encontró a las afueras parado de frente a este, al parecer esperando por él.

El joven hombre con voz gruesa le pregunto:

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?.

Mi hermano siempre pensando lo peor (y debido a que este personaje tenía una altura que sobrepasaba los seis pies) le respondió con cierta actitud desafiante pero a la vez más preparado a correr que otra cosa:

-La cara me parece conocida (obviamente una mentira) pero no…(la actitud desafiante de nuevo al estilo de un perro que ladra cuando se siente acorralado) ¡no sé quien carajos tu eres!.

Al joven hombre se le dibujo una sonrisa un poco burlona. Esto enfureció un poco al orgulloso de mi hermano, que ya estaba en actitud de pelea y pensaba cual sería el mejor golpe, para dejarlo aturdido y salir corriendo. Si porque él puede decir que lo dejaría tirado allí, para aparentar ante nosotros y la familia su fortaleza. Es el hermano mayor y al parecer cree que tiene que imponer más respeto. Sin embargo la respuesta que le dio nuestro personaje lo dejo de una pieza:

-¿Asique no te acuerdas de mí?

-Te dije que no. ¿Quién carajos eres?.

-Yo soy José Henríquez.

-¡¿Qué tu eres quien?!.

-Si yo soy José tu hijo mayor. ¿O tanto me has negado que se te olvido que tienes un hijo mayor?.

Fue entonces cuando mi hermano pudo reconocerlo y se sintió avergonzado por las palabras de su propio hijo. Nacido fuera del matrimonio, con una de esas mujeres con las que vivía una aventura y nunca pensó en nada serio. Según él hizo intentos de buscar al hijo que era casi su misma cara. Salvo por los ojos verdes que tiene mi hermano en comparación con los marrones de su hijo. Se mantuvo entonces pendiente a la pensión alimenticia y como no lo considera una prioridad, sus tres hijos pequeños no conocen a su hermano mayor. Mucho menos la familia de su esposa conoce sobre tal acontecimiento.

Fue lo ideal para mi hermano entonces que su hijo le demostrara la preocupación natural de un joven hombre que a pesar de haber estudiado se encuentra sin trabajo hace unos meses. El encuentro en la iglesia entonces no fue casualidad. Era este el momento elegido por la vida para que mi hermano recuperara parte del tiempo perdido y se consagrara no como el padre que pasa pensión todos los meses sin importarle como se encuentra su hijo. Sino como el padre que estuvo realmente disponible cuando su hijo lo necesitaba.

Es de esta manera que mi hermano tuvo una virtud que no muchos padres o personas como tal logran obtener. El tiempo para enmendar sus errores. Para demostrar que realmente se encuentra interesado en su hijo.

Con respecto a mi sobrino perdido solo puedo decir, que deseo grandemente que este regreso sea uno permanente. Y que no abra cosa más hermosa que verlo junto a sus hermanos en navidad por tan solo poner un ejemplo. Debemos como familia agradecer a Dios por esta segunda oportunidad para todos. No solo para mi hermano. Es por eso que como tributo a mi sobrino, aunque no es mucho, este capítulo de la conquista es dedicado a él. Espero que si llega a leerlo lo disfrute grandemente. Pero como tío solo me corresponde decir; gracias y bienvenido…

…El gigantesco hombre oso se estrello contra una pared metálica a cierta distancia. El gorila le lanzo rápido golpes y esta lo agarro por el brazo derecho para luego con una voltereta impulsarlo hacia el mutante con aspecto de tigre que tenía ese desdichado rifle. Se movió con velocidad sorpréndete agarrando a dos de los tigres por el cuello con ambas manos. Estos intentaron zafarse pero la fortaleza de Raíza no le dejaba oportunidad de escape. De esa manera presionando solo con sus manos, les rompió el cuello a ambos.

El oso y el gorila combinados, entre gritos salvajes se abalanzaron sobre ella. Raíza recibió un ligero rasguño por parte del oso y un sólido golpe en el rostro por el gorila, que la hizo perder el balance por unos segundos. Momento aprovechado por el tigre para entre brincos, querer asesinarla con sus afilados dientes y garras. Raíza lo sorprendió con una patada en la quijada, que lo impulso hacia arriba para luego caer aturdido.

Cuando el oso vino de nuevo hacia ella, Raíza se canso de tanto rodeo y utilizando una especie de llave de arte marcial le rompió el brazo al oso, que no dejaba de crujir de dolor. El Gorila sorprendió a Raíza por la espalda abrazándola por la cintura y apretándola con toda su fuerza intentando dejarla sin respiración.

Raíza solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-A mi no me gusta la violencia pero tú no pareces cansarte. ¿No ves lo que le hice a tus amiguitos?. Dime para quien trabajas y te perdonare la vida.

-No creo que estés en posición de darme órdenes. Exclamo el Gorila con gruesa voz.

-Hombres…

Episodio 18

Con toda la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía gracias al cruce genético otorgado, el Moreau con aspecto de primate no pudo contener a Raíza. Quien obviamente era mucho más fuerte que el. Esta logro romper ese abrazo mortal y el gorila quien no salía de su sorpresa, todavía sin rendirse volvió a atacarla, solo recibió un fuerte golpe en su quijada que lo levanto del suelo para luego caer boca arriba, escupiendo sangre y aturdido.

Reconociendo la presencia del peligro, el mercenario moreau quiso levantarse sin saber claramente que hacer. Estaba corto de opciones contra esta mujer y maldecía la hora que no trajo algún tipo de armamento efectivo que pudiera contenerla. La bota que presionaba su cuello fuertemente cortándole todo paso de aire, le hizo borrar cualquier posible idea de ofensiva. El rostro serio, inexpresivo demostrando 

que su vida o muerte no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo obligo a quedarse tranquilo a merced de Raíza.

-Por lo que veo tú me dirás para quien trabajas.

El hombre gorila conservaba el silencio jadeando mientras buscaba oxigeno con gran dificultad. Al Raíza ver que no hablaba presiono con más fuerza para luego decirle:

-¿Acaso no viste lo que le hice a tus compañeros?. Vamos solo dime un nombre y te perdonare la vida.

Detrás de ella silenciosamente y apuntándole con el rifle estaba el tigre restante. Uno de los primeros en atacar. Sangre salía por su boca, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para continuar la pelea. El gorila no se había percatado de esto. La desesperación lo llevo a articular unas palabras. A lo que Raíza dejo de presionar con tanta fuerza para dejarlo hablar. Una simple frase que no creería sería posible de escuchar:

-Sly…Slytherin…

-Imposible. Dijo ella para sí misma. ¿Estás hablando de lo mismo que yo creo?.

El sonido ensordecedor del rifle estremeció todo el lugar. El tigre no dejo de disparar envuelto en un grito de guerra, como si estuviera vengando a sus camaradas caídos y supiera que estaba venciendo a un poderoso adversario. Las balas sin embargo rebotaban a algunos centímetros de Raíza. La peor pesadilla de este hombre. Que la madre tuviera las mismas habilidades de campo de fuerza que la hija. Mucho más desarrolladas. Hasta el punto que era completamente invisible y al parecer podía mantenerlo por tiempo indefinido.

Raíza volteo su rostro enfurecida. Para luego aplastar el cuello del gorila antes de voltearse.

-Sabes bajo otras circunstancias te hubiera perdonado la vida. Pero me atrapaste en uno de esos días extraños.

El moreau sabía que no valía la pena enfrentarse a esta mujer. Por eso quiso correr por su vida, reconociendo que su misión había sido un completo un fracaso. Al girarse choco de manera casi absurda contra una pared invisible. A todo lugar que 

quería ir, se encontró encuartelado por cuatro paredes que podía tocar, sentir pero no ver. Las cuales a su vez le dejaban un espacio cada vez menor de movimiento. Su semblante era uno asustado. Más bien aterrado. Porque el espacio se hacía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que empezó a presionar su cuerpo. Raíza levanto su mano en dirección hacia donde estaba el moreau y con el mismo inexpresivo rostro de antes cerro su mano prontamente. El sonido de huesos y tejido al oprimirse, combinado con un rápido grito que desapareció prontamente fue el resultado del aplastante poder de Raíza. Era una razón por la cual era ella una entusiasta de la paz. Porque conocía muy bien hasta donde era su poder capaz de llegar. Cuando su habilidad desapareció, una masa de tejido, sangre y huesos cayó al suelo de pronto.

Raíza analizo la situación por unos segundos para decirse así misma:

-Que desperdicio. ¿Slytherin?. ¿Sera posible?.

Pudo sentir una gran fuente de energía que la alarmo. La conocía muy bien apresurándose a correr hacia su destino. Sabía muy bien que si era cierto lo que sus sentidos le decían, entonces la situación se estaba saliendo de control y el futuro de su familia estaba en juego…

Fusión

La luz se desvaneció paulatinamente. Igualmente el espectro de composición liquida de gran tamaño. En su lugar se vislumbraba una figura que parecía flotar por encima de los de Slytherin. Ric Flair todavía un poco cegado tenía una leve idea de lo que se enfrentaba. Sin embargo estaba confiado en la llegada de los presuntos refuerzos, partes de la conspiración de Slytherin para apoderarse de la liga. La pregunta que le hizo la mujer de mediana edad lo removió de sus pensamientos.

-Tú los conoces bien Ric. ¿Explícame que es esto?.

Ric Flair continúo con responder. Debido a que esto que le tocaba observar solo había sido un rumor barato para él. No creía que los hermanos fueran capaces de unir sus cuerpos y ocupar el mismo espacio, pensamiento y obviamente…sus 

habilidades. Porque frente al cuarteto de magos, estaban los hermanos gemelos que ahora descendían lentamente con un aspecto diferente. El cuerpo un poco mas delgado de José. A se había conservado. Pero era notable la corpulencia de Jose L. Su mirada parecía más penetrante de lo normal, combinado con su pelo el cual había crecido considerablemente. Y al fusionarse el fuego con el hielo, creaban una total anormalidad desconocida por los de Slytherin.

-Ric…

-Fusión. Respondió Ric conociendo lo que la mujer le preguntaba. Al parecer Yadira han fusionado sus cuerpos. Debo admitir que esto es algo que no creí posible. No obstante (le brinda una sonrisa sobresaltada a los hermanos) estos dos son una caja de sorpresas. (Regresa a su seriedad habitual empuñando su varita) Eso no importa. Sus truquitos y habilidades no son problema para los de Slytherin.

La mujer de nombre Yadira, el joven de Juan, Alexei y por ultimo Ric Flair tenían sus esperanzas puestas en la supuesta ayuda que completaría su acto de traición. Mientras Zaira era dada casi por olvidada, era obvio que la utilizarían de nuevo, conociendo que los fusionados hermanos no serian capaces de atacarla.

"¿Y ahora que hermano no podemos durar mucho tiempo de esta forma?"

"Estas en lo cierto Lioni, cualquier cosa que hagamos nos resta energía, incluso hablar…hagamos todo el daño posible, porque no creo que salgamos bien parados cuando se agote todo esto…"

Un aura azulada rodeo a los unidos hermanos. Luego sobre su pelo un fuego azulado brillante al igual que en sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. Los magos no dudaron en lanzar maleficios mágicos, los cuales con la intensidad del aura de los hermanos ni siquiera llegaban. Cuando los hermanos se movieron, lo hicieron con una velocidad increíble. Al atacar a Yadira esta se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una nube negra. Ric quien estaba cerca de ella, deseo aprovechar el rápido momento, quizás interpretando o creyendo ver una oportunidad. No obstante la velocidad de los hermanos era tanta, que antes de que se diera cuenta, le agarraron la mano donde tenía la varita.

Ric Flair el autor del maleficio a Zaira y quien había pasado por tantas situaciones parecidas, penetro en la mirada de los hermanos, con esto deseando llegar a su mente y utilizar un viejo truco muy efectivo para dominarlos. Pero su técnica de "Genjutsu" fue contrarrestada y cuando volvió a mirar a los alrededores, el anciano estaba en un hermoso jardín. Con un sol casi irreal, el aroma de las flores irradiando todo el lugar y bajo otras circunstancias esta ilusión quizás lo hubiera engañado.

-Desgraciados.

En la realidad Ric Flair se había quedado como pasmado con sus ojos desorbitados, luchando con Dios sabe que. Su varita apuntaba a todos lados sin sentido y mientras en el jardín veía a diferentes hombres gigantes con armaduras al estilo medieval y largas espadas, a quienes apuntaba en realidad era a sus compañeros.

Yadira conociendo la situación fue la que quiso enfrentarse directamente a los hermanos entre sus maleficios, vertiginosos golpes y movimientos sobrenaturales. A pesar de su edad la mujer parecía moverse muy bien. Juan quiso ayudarla, pero termino con parte de su brazo congelado y sintiendo como le quemaba a la vez. No era el brazo donde empuñaba su varita, pero el dolor era suficiente para sacarlo de concentración. Porque su brazo izquierdo, mientras congelado, humeaba y cuando el posaba su mirada sobre este notaba como su piel se quemaba con rapidez, como si fuera a causa de una alta temperatura que no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Alexei entonces usando sus ondas eléctricas pretendía unirse al combate. Recibiendo una sorpresa. Una estrella afilada de cuatro puntas se clavo en su cuello con una velocidad tan increíble y de una forma tan inesperada, que ni tan siquiera se percato al instante. El dolor combinado con la falta de oxigeno, el mareo, la debilidad insospechada sentida en su cuerpo; fueron todas señales juntas que lo llevaron a tocarse el cuello, sintiendo la estrella clavada, haciendo un sonido ronco cada vez que buscara aire y solo obteniendo la salida de sangre a un punto que no podía controlar. Así cayó al suelo sin mucho que ofrecer, queriendo acordarse de algún truco mágico que lo ayudara a sopesar este infortunio y solo pudo ver las botas de quien le había ocasionado tal herida. Sin embargo estas se movieron rápidamente, sin prestarle mayor atención o porque la persona conocía que de esta no pasaría.

Es en ese momento donde toda la acción ocurre a su alrededor, donde los sonidos se hacen cada vez más escasos y la vista se pone más borrosa, que piensa en su familia. En como termino divorciándose de su esposa. En la separación que tuvo con sus hijos los cuales no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Pero pretendía mantenerlos a su lado por tiempo indefinido cuando todo esto acabara. Porque de nuevo la convicción de su victoria sobre los de Gerudo era segura. Pero existía un problema…la aparente ayuda no llegaba. Y el último elemento de toda esta estratagema, parecía que no cumpliría su palabra después de todo. Ya no importaba para Alexei Romanov. Quien solo tenía los ojos claros de su hija en el preciso instante que los vio por primera vez, cuando esta todavía era muy pequeña. Y sin atreverse a pedir perdón, debido a que no sentía el tiempo para ello, mucho menos a decir un adiós definitivo; entonces con su último suspiro antes de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo, se limito a decir… hasta luego…

-¡Alexei!. Grito Juan ansioso. ¡Alexei!.

Todavía con parte de su brazo congelado y arrodillado en el suelo, los ojos negros de Juan no podían reflejar mayor preocupación. ¿No era Slytherin el más poderoso?. ¿Rechazado por el miedo que causaban?. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Por qué todo se estaba desplomando ante sus ojos?. ¿Acaso no volvería a verla?. ¿No celebraría junto a ella la victoria sobre Gerudo y eventualmente la destrucción de las demás familias?. ¿Acaso este no era el tiempo para que Slytherin se presentara?.

Juan pensó rápido. Porque ahora tenía a este hombre de piel oscura frente a él a cierta distancia y con rostro de pocos amigos. El hombre preocupado al parecer mayormente por Zaira, le lanzo varias estrellas casi ignorándolo después, pensando que estas impactarían de seguro. Sin embargo Juan las detuvo en el aire, lanzándolas de vuelta con un movimiento de su varita con velocidad, certeza y sobre todo desesperación. Vio como el hombre era impactado por su propio truco, sintiendo dentro de sí un poco de satisfacción y alivio. El hombre lo miro entonces fijamente a los ojos, para luego dibujarle una sonrisa y Juan sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja. Alguien lo sostuvo por el pecho mientras le clavaba una daga sin compasión para asesinarlo. Fue entonces que el hombre se desvaneció entre una nube de humo, que Juan pudo reconocer el truco. Demasiado tarde ya.

-Tu primer error…fue mirarme.

-Yo nunca…nunca te mire. Exclamo Juan con dificultad mientras salía sangre por su boca. Yo nunca…

-Lo hiciste desde el principio. Solo que no te diste cuenta. Descansa en paz muchacho y de veras lo lamento mucho…

Johnse Allende removió la daga con brusquedad, la cual como quien dice era la que sostenía a Juan sobre sus pies. Este se desfalleció al instante, quedando arrodillado primero, para luego caer boca abajo con su mente perdida en otros lugares, en otros tiempos. En lo único que posiblemente le brindaría paz antes de morir. Dándose cuenta al final de todo lo ocurrido. El hecho de que esta era una trampa también para ellos. Solo un nombre vino a su mente. Pero le costaba creerse capaz de tal cosa. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para pensar en traiciones. O la destrucción de todo lo soñado. Porque solo un rostro podía venir a su mente. Era el de su amada. A quien no podía abandonar en sentimiento. Con la cual soñaba casarse después de esta empresa. Sin embargo, todo se echaba a perder…

Todo se fue ensombreciendo lentamente hasta que solo quedo la mirada fija de su amada como si la estuviera viendo en ese mismo instante en el que se desprendía del mundo que le había tocado vivir. Así solo seguía pensando en una cosa y balbucear unas palabras. Las ultimas que de sus labios saldrían…

-Te he fallado…per..Perdóname…

Y con esto el llamado Juan dio su último suspiro para luego ser abrazado por las redes de la muerte…

Genjutsu

-¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo…que pedirías?.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

-¿Es tan difícil de responder?.

-No claro no mi vida…a ver…pediría estar contigo siempre.

-Mentirosa. Con lo mucho que quieres ser presidenta. No creo que pienses en mí de esa manera que dices.

-¿De qué vale tenerlo todo si no te tengo a ti Braulio?. Todo lo demás pierde sentido, valor. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad. Eres lo que me motiva a continuar a proseguir en mi camino. En fin mi vida me motivas a ser mejor persona cada día. A ser una perfecta mujer, amiga, amante lo que te venga en gana…

-Woow Zaira eso no es normal en ti. Que te expreses de esa manera verdad…

El hermoso océano frente a ellos. Abrazados en una hamaca bajo la sombra de dos palmas. El sonido de las olas, mezclado con las gaviotas. Niños y algunos adultos disfrutando también de esta playa. Un recuerdo de Zaira. Una ilusión de Zaira. Quizás esa fue una de las pocas veces que sintió tanta paz. Que pudo ser relativamente normal sin preocuparse en nada más que su relación. Que la persona que amaba. Ella de por si no era muy expresiva. Pero cuando lo hacía era en lugares como estos. Donde podía disfrutar de la naturaleza. De los espacios abiertos. En fin de la belleza del mundo como tal. Lejos de conflictos armados, la presión cada día que le brindaba su posición. Por alguna razón Zaira era feliz en este lugar. Refugiada en este recuerdo casi mitológico.

De igual manera sin embargo, Zaira concebía un desequilibrio dentro de sí misma. Abrazaba a Braulio con más fuerza paulatinamente, pero esto no evitaba que continuara escuchando voces, pudiera hasta apreciar visiones extrañas las cuales no se atrevía a mencionar. Por alguna razón Zaira conocía que esta tranquilidad tan absoluta no podía ser real. Debía ser este el paraíso, alguna esfera donde podría refugiarse y no escapar. No enfrentarse a las mentiras a los errores que cometió posiblemente sin darse cuenta. Era en los brazos de Braulio viendo este océano también extremadamente perfecto para ser real, mientras este la acariciaba y la besaba con ternura sin decir palabra, donde la desdichada conciencia la atormentaba. ¿Era la búsqueda de poder más importante que la propia familia?. ¿Acaso esas palabras que le dijo a Braulio no era en cierta manera algo relativo con su familia?. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su familia?.

Y las memorias cambiaron solo para continuar fastidiándola…

Los días que paso cuidando a su tío menor. A sus propios hermanos. Los días de entrenamiento extenso. Sus logros junto a su familia. Los días junto a su mejor amiga o hermana Sydney…Sydney…¿Qué había pasado con ella?. ¿Podrá ser posible que todo sea verdad?. ¿No será ella victima de algo más?...

El paraíso donde se encontraba empezó a cambiar de aspecto paulatinamente. El cielo se lleno de nubes grisáceas, llenas de truenos y relámpagos. Los niños se transformaron en extrañas criaturas de aspecto endemoniado, la tierra empezó a temblar de y el océano azul cambió a un color oscuro. Así mismo las olas se vieron más grandes y violentas. No pasando mucho tiempo para que el océano retrocediera levantándose entonces una gigantesca ola que se disponía a arropar todo a su paso incluyendo el lugar donde Zaira se encontraba.

Esta siguió con miedo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Braulio, no queriendo separarse de él. Porque ella misma lo había dicho…su vida no tendría significado sin él. Quizás era el motivo de tantos errores, noches y días de amargura. Ahora que lo tenía no se atrevía a soltarlo. Ahora que lo tenía y mientras más lo abrazaba y quería ser este único ser junto a él, ocurría un suceso adverso. Recobraba cada vez más la conciencia. De todo lo ocurrido con Sydney. De los trucos mágicos a los que fue sometida en contra de su voluntad, sometiéndola a un estado de posesión donde podía recordar, reaccionar al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a este estado donde su mente estaba tranquila. En un lugar mejor. Con lo verdaderamente deseado. Lo que realmente amaba y extrañaba cada día. Aunque no fuera perfecto. Aunque no fuera el mejor. Era lo que su corazón había decidido y amado hasta el final. Lentamente Zaira dejo que sometieran su cuerpo, palabras y pensamientos, mientras la mantuvieran en este único estado fantasioso. Porque su necesidad era simple y complicada a la vez. Casi imposible de satisfacer. El vacio en su corazón era irrealizable de restablecer. Sin embargo esta fantasía…era algo tan adictivo…

"Debes salir de aquí Zaira"…"No puedo ayudarte si no me lo permites"…"Debes desear, luchar con tu propia mente".

Zaira pudo ver unos gigantescos ojos rojos brillantes. Eran siniestros sobremanera. No obstante le eran conocidos y no le inspiraban miedo. Al contrario significaban la 

salida. La única salida disponible y quizás la única que tendría si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad. Aun con todo el cambio alrededor de ella, Braulio continuaba con esta única sonrisa amorosa sin querer soltarla. Tal como si nada hubiera pasado para luego decirle:

-Todo estará bien mi vida. No puedes dejarme de nuevo mi amor…

Sus ojos se humedecieron inmediatamente. Un nudo en su garganta solo anunciaba que se le quebrantaría la voz por motivos del llanto y la tristeza. Y seguía conociendo que todo esto era una ilusión y que quizás las cosas que había realizado mientras estuvo en este lugar fuera de toda realidad, serian unas deplorables.

-Desde ese primer momento que observaste tu computadora y viste las atrocidades de Sydney, era algo que no podrías soportar. Es por eso que tuviste que refugiarte aquí, para que otros lo hicieran por ti, para protegerte aquí conmigo, en este extraordinario paraíso. Nuestro Edén. Donde podríamos ser felices hasta el final de tiempo…

Zaira se alejo de Braulio exaltada. Reconociendo entonces el momento en donde fue engañada. Donde dejo de tener conciencia, aunque internamente luchaba. Pero solo por estar al lado de Braulio, por tenerlo cerca, incluso pensando que estaba realmente vivo y que todavía tendría oportunidad de rescatarlo…por no aceptar la realidad desde hace años.

-No puede ser…Braulio...

Este se levanto de la hamaca con tranquilidad caminando hacia ella, mientras ella se alejaba.

-Mi vida no seas así. Es lo mejor. El mundo real es muy fuerte para ti. Tanto que no has podido aceptar la realidad de tu vida. Es mejor esconderte aquí conmigo, donde siempre estarás protegida por mi amor, por la tranquilidad. Infundidos en nuestra única pasión. Zaira…

-Estás muerto Braulio. Dijo Zaira quedamente envuelta en lágrimas quizás por fin reconociendo sus errores. Desde hace mucho tiempo te fuiste de mi vida. Ya no existes…

-¿Qué dices Zaira?...

La tierra empezó a temblar de una manera que Zaira casi no podía mantenerse sobre sus pies. Una fuerte ventolera mezclada con relámpagos y para colmo la gigantesca ola que cada vez se acercaba más a ella. El reconocimiento de Zaira la acercaba cada vez más a su estado. Si no despertaba rápidamente de esta ilusión el último propósito llegaría antes de lo provisto por los autores de tal empresa. Seria eliminada por su propia mente.

-Yo…yo nunca quise aceptar mi realidad. Nunca quise aceptar que ya no estabas ahí para mí. Para abrazarme, darme fuerzas, sonreírme y entenderme de una manera que nadie más lo hace…nuestro amor paso a la historia y yo…yo nunca fui capaz de dejarte ir completamente…y eso me ha ido destruyendo…hasta…hasta (mira a su alrededor encontrándose con el par de ojos brillantes de tonalidad rojiza y centro negro que la observan) esto…mi pasado me ha perseguido por mucho tiempo Braulio. Es tiempo…de decirte adiós…

Braulio empezó con una leve risa. Que luego se transformo en una maquiavélica. Para después tomar rasgos de demencia y locura. Sin Zaira darse cuenta se vio con los pies enterrados en la arena mientras continuaba hundiéndose lentamente.

-¡Aquí te mueres puta!. ¡Eres una pendeja, estúpida, te ofrecí todo…todo y así me pagas queriendo irte de aquí!...¡Pues aquí te pudres desgraciada!.

Zaira estaba desesperada. Con centenares de pensamientos pasando por su mente al mismo tiempo. Hasta que por fin le vino un nombre a su percepción donde cada vez estaba más alerta, saliendo de ese estado letárgico.

-"Genjutsu"…

Intento organizar sus pensamientos. Algo que después de tanto tiempo representaba un esfuerzo muy grande. Recordaba que en otras ocasiones intento hacer lo mismo. Porque no era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba o bajo que conjuro estaba siendo poseída. Pero eran lapsos cortos de tiempo donde recuperaba parte de su conciencia. Para luego perderse de nuevo. Zaira se dio cuenta entonces en medio de la desesperación, que ese par de ojos no eran mas que Johnse Allende experto en este tipo de técnicas. El había debilitado 

este conjuro y era por eso que podía recobrar la conciencia. Seguía requiriendo de su ayuda, porque no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a todo esto sola.

"Todo está en tu mente Zaira se alimenta de tu miedo" "Todo está en tu mente…"

Ya estaba hundida en la arena hasta por la cintura miro hacia arriba y la ola estaba sobre ella y el aspecto amoroso de Braulio había desaparecido. Ya ni siquiera conservaba ese aspecto humano. Todo se ennegrecía y los ojos de Johnse continuaban brillantes. Zaira estaba aterrada, pero de igual forma buscaba calmarse para salvarse. No obstante el tan solo intento, la llevo a hundirse más rápido y aterrada grito:

-¡Johnse sácame de aquí!...

"Debes luchar Zaira es tu mente…es tu…"

Su única guía y señal de esperanza desaparecieron de pronto. Zaira se vio completamente sola de nuevo. Grito el nombre de Johnse tantas veces sin obtener respuesta. Respiraba agitadamente. Ya con la arena presionándole el pecho sentía como se quedaba sin respiración y con sus manos hacia arriba, buscaba instintivamente sostenerse de algo.

Y la amenazadora ola se lanzo sobre ella para aplastarla y ponerle punto final a su vida. Y solo unas circulaban en su recuerdo una y otra vez…

"Abre los ojos para lo que no puedes ver y ciérralos para que ves todos los días"…

…Sonidos…mucha luz…libertad en su pecho…podía respirar libremente. Se sentía acostada sobre un suelo frio. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de Johnse. Casi no podía creérselo.

-¿Johnse?...¿Eres tu esto es real?.

Pero Johnse no pudo hablar. Solo sonreír. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, asegurándose de que hubiera salido de ese estado letárgico. No paso mucho tiempo para que esta se diera cuenta de que algo malo le ocurría al mejor amigo de Sandy.

Escupió sangre por su boca cayendo sobre la ropa de Zaira y este cayo boca abajo. Zaira se dio cuenta de la brutal herida en su espalda. Una que lo había trasvasado, 

pasando por su barriga, creando un orificio circular de gran tamaño. Era de esperarse que sus viseras estuvieran por fuera con un peculiar olor y extremada sangre. Sin duda una escena horrenda. Zaira sintiéndose con gran libertad, pero igual de confundida, viro a Johnse poniéndolo boca arriba pensando en alguna manera de ayudarlo. A sabiendas de que no podría hacerlo…

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!. ¡No te mueras Johnse…Noooo!.

-Zaira…no…no…te escondas…en…en…el…pasado…

-Johnse me salvaste.

Y Johnse esbozo una sonrisa.

-No…tu…tu…te salvaste…a ti misma…La…la rea…realidad…es…es…fuerte…y…te… te enfrentaras…a…a..mu…muchas…cosas…

Un grito agónico, buscando fuerzas para decir estas últimas palabras…

-Uni…uni…único….favor…

Zaira tardo en responder.

-Lo que quieras Johnse.

-Cuida…Cuida a…cuida a…

No pudo terminar la frase. Pero Zaira sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Es por eso que evito que este se siguiera esforzando para decirle:

-Lo hare Johnse. Tienes mi palabra.

Y Johnse sonrió con satisfacción. Y lagrimas saliendo de su rostro. Ya no observaba a Zaira. Su mirada estaba perdida. Y su voz regreso por unos segundos a ese tono habitual como si se hubiera recuperado.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Qué, que dices?. ¿Por qué?...

-Porque ya estaré con ellos…

Su esposa con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Envueltos en una luz blanca, brillante, demostrándole que lo esperaban. Cuando él pensaba que estaban vivos. Ya no importaba cuando ni porque, ni tan siquiera quien. De igual manera estaría con ellos por siempre ahora. Su sacrificio no había sido en vano y ya no valía la pena buscar explicaciones. Solo descansar. Y así dijo sus últimas palabras. Las ultimas que quedarían por siempre en la memoria de Zaira. Palabras que Johnse exclamo con tanta paz y satisfacción, que aquello parecía irreal.

-Lo más importante...la familia…

Y con esto su pecho se hundió su cabeza se movió hacia el lado derecho con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en su rostro. Zaira cerró sus ojos envuelta en lágrimas. Todo esto había sido su culpa. Cuando escucho a alguien aplaudir a sus espaldas solo pudo llenarse de rabia, mientras seguía recordando. Malditos recuerdos…

Así de espaldas se tomo la libertad de apreciar los alrededores como queriendo conocer con esto en la situación actual en la que se encontraba. Era lo menos que podía hacer para intentar recordar todo lo acontecido en el tiempo que estuvo en esa desdichada ilusión. ¿Por qué se le hizo tan difícil salir de ella?... ¿Por qué?...

A sus ojos se asomaba la destrucción, los rostros de los soldados escondidos, las armaduras, aviones, en fin el gigantesco espacio del puerto. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido ese día, ni de la desaparición de su mejor amiga. Ni tan siquiera se acordaba de que ella estaba embarazada. O de que ella era la presidenta y que ella misma la había acusado de traición. Nada de eso se asomaba por sus recuerdos. De una manera sombría entonces se enteraría de algunas cosas cuando escucho esa voz que le tocaba conocer muy bien.

-Saliste de tu pequeño trance al parecer.

Ric Flair camino hacia ella varita en mano y Zaira levantándose de espacio no entendió al principio lo que estaba sucediendo. De hecho no reconocía a este hombre que la mayoría del tiempo, lucia más anciano, demacrado, como si estuviera al borde de la tumba. Ahora se notaba energético de caminar vigoroso, con esa rara vestimenta y ese símbolo…

-No puedes recordar nada, ni tan siquiera como llegaste aquí. Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en tu pequeña tierra de sueños y mentiras Zaira. Yo me hubiera encargado de todo. De que siempre fueras feliz, aun después que cumplieras tu propósito.

-¿Mi propósito?. Pregunto Zaira observando por encima del hombro de Ric Flair la transformación de sus tíos y la mujer con la que luchaban, los sonidos provocados llamaron rápidamente su atención. ¿De qué propósito me hablas?.

-La destrucción de toda tu familia…

Un estruendoso sonido que llamo la atención de Ric Flair. La llamada Yadira salió disparada pasando por encima de Ric y Zaira y continúo su viaje hacia un pequeño avión donde se estrello aparatosamente. No había ocasionado una explosión. Pero la esfera de fuego azulado que la siguió muy de cerca se aseguraría después que el evento ocurriera. Cuando menos Ric se lo espero, los movimientos rápidos de Zaira la llevaron a propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ric que lo levanto del suelo, para empezar a caer de espaldas. Sin embargo Ric realizo una rápida voltereta y sin soltar su varita le realizo un sortilegio a Zaira, la cual la obligo a retroceder y el a alcanzar el suelo sobre su mano izquierda para ponerse después sobre sus pies.

Zaira sintió como le faltaba el aire de nuevo y como algo extraño se asomaba a su garganta obligándola a vomitar. Entre una fuerte tos que la des balanceaba por unos instantes, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un estremecimiento en su pecho, combinado con la sangre que escupió de pronto.

-Dios…

-Cada esfuerzo Zaira solo empeorara la hemorragia. Una muerte dolorosa y lenta. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo termine todo esto?. Ahora que sabes la verdad, ya no tienes nada que buscar en este sitio…

Perdiendo sus fuerzas, ni siquiera con la capacidad de articular una palabra o tan siquiera moverse con la agilidad que tenía anteriormente, Zaira puso la mirada en sus tíos. Quien la observaban a la distancia. El resentimiento por unos segundos pudo más que el cariño. Porque la persecución, la muerte, la destrucción, las cosas que había hecho aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, todavía estaban muy 

frescas en la mente de los hermanos. Y sobre todo…la muerte de Sydney. A la que ellos consideraban como su hermana menor. La miraban quedamente midiendo el pensamiento, sin saber que pasaba por la mente de los unidos hermanos. Y entre la apariencia extraña que ambos compartían y el fuego azulado que los cubría, ella pudo distinguir sus ojos inexpresivos. Esa seriedad incomprensible. ¿Qué ella había hecho?. ¿Acaso no la ayudarían no acudirían en su auxilio?.

El charco de sangre, la fuerza que perdía en cada una de sus extremidades, la visión borrosa y el insoportable dolor en su pecho. Se sintió sola, aterrada, casi desamparada. Queriendo recordar que había pasado sin mucha esperanza. Y de nuevo la pregunta ¿Por qué no lucho contra eso?. ¿Acaso lucho lo suficiente?...

Ric Flair lucia satisfecho ante la ignorancia pensando que el rencor era demasiado grande y que en cierta manera les había hecho un favor. Asique se reía ante su suerte. Y Zaira se desangraba, arrodillada en el suelo, a merced de un cruel destino, que desconocía si era el merecido para ella. Y en medio de la desesperación, conociendo que sus tíos quizás serian los únicos que podrían ayudarla bajo tal situación, porque su estado mental no era el mejor, donde la conciencia la atormentaba demasiado, saco fuerzas para gritar las últimas palabras de Johnse, quien se sacrifico por salvarla.

-¡Lo más importante…!...

Una fuerte tos que vino después con toda la sangre que casi la asfixio no la dejo hablar. Cayo de lado al suelo sin mucha esperanza. Pensando que este sería su final sin saber muy claramente la razón. Y no tardo en acostumbrarse a la idea. Como cuando se entero de la muerte de su amado Braulio. Donde hubiera preferido mil veces la duda que el conocimiento. Era en esta ocasión igual. Se negaba a pensar en las posibles cosas que había realizado en contra de su familia. En contra de Sydney a quien por alguna razón no podía sacarla de su mente. Era mejor no saber…

Escucho el grito, la luminosidad repentina llamo su atención. Ric Flair ardía en llamas retorciéndose como un demente. Y escucho las palabras muy claras de la voz gruesa y combinada de sus tíos.

-La familia…la familia es lo más importante.

Y Zaira sonrió pensando que con esto terminaría su vida, pensando que no todo estaba perdido. Que otros continuarían la lucha por ella y sin saber el porqué susurro levemente, no creyendo que sus tíos pudieran escucharla:

-Perdón…perdón por no luchar, perdón por no estar…perdón por no…

"Abre los ojos para que lo no puedas ver y ciérralos para lo que ves todos los días"…

Y con esto Zaira cerró sus ojos inconsciente. Sintiéndose segura, dejando su destino en manos de otros, convencida de que posiblemente le quedaba algo más que buscar. De que virtualmente no sería fácil comprender lo ocurrido. Pero si obtenía una segunda oportunidad, lo enfrentaría y arreglaría las cosas sin la ambición, sin la búsqueda de poder. No el mundo no necesitaba eso.

Segundos antes de su inconsciencia revolucionarios pensamientos le surgieron de pronto. El mundo no necesita más miedo. Personas que digan que el fin esta cerca. El mundo lo único que necesita, lo más que añora es esperanza. Tranquilidad, entendimiento y sobre todo por más raro que parezca…el mundo necesita amor. Tan simple como tan difícil…

Con esto Zaira se fue en un sueño real. No de ilusiones sino de descanso. Para la próxima lucha. En preparación para la próxima etapa de su existencia. En preparación de lo desconocido…

Ángelus

…La mujer de largo pelo dorado, ojos claros, piel blanca, belleza indescriptible, vestida con una túnica blanca, zapatillas doradas y prendas de la misma vistosidad. Era de estatura promedio, caminando por esta gigantesca habitación, perteneciente a una ciudad flotante con aire de divinidad…

…El paraíso o casa de Dios…

Se escondían entre las hermosas nubes blancas y el cielo azul. Con el sol y las estrellas más cerca de lo usual. Todo en un ambiente irreal. La mujer sin embargo se disponía a un regreso inesperado. Uno que juro nunca realizaría y le costó mucho 

trabajo que le ganaran confianza nuevamente. Pero ella tenía una misión. Quizás tiempo de que se conociera la verdad. Ella había perseguido a la especie humana. Se sentía conectada a ellos infinitamente en un amor indefinible. Y después de tantos años y aparentar su desaparición era tiempo de regresar. En un último intento antes de que los destinados protectores de la Tierra cayeran bajo la trampa de los Ángelus y terminaran destruyéndose así mismos…

Y mientras ella caminaba sintiendo emociones más bien humanas, que no había aprendido a definir hasta el tiempo que paso con ellos, sentía una ansiedad muy grande. Casi tenía ganas de llorar. Por una simple razón. Se volvería a encontrar con la gente que le daba significado a su inmortal existencia…

…Se encontraría con sus hijos…

Alianzas

El transporte estaba listo. Se escaparían en un pequeño submarino sin dejar rastro. Mientras el llamado Cristian movía a la inconsciente y amarrada Sydney en una camilla, su acompañante se notaba pensativo. Quizas por lo preocupante que era la situación. El joven Cristian no le prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles. Hasta que…

-¿Qué sucede?. ¿Qué que…?...

Tres silenciosos y rápidos disparos en el pecho de Cristian, los cuales lo llevaron a caer boca arriba confundido por la reacción de su asesino. Desangrándose le toco ver a su asesino con rostro frio sin mostrar el menor remordimiento rematarlo de un silencioso disparo en la cabeza.

Camino con la pistola y el silenciador acoplado con suma tranquilidad. Como si todo su elaborado plan por fin se viera concretado. Se encontró con la inconsciente Sydney quien ya empezaba a moverse. Le apunto directamente a la cabeza sabiendo que su transformación no estaba completada y que con esto terminaría su vida.

Y fue la primera vez que se vio duda en su rostro. La cara inexpresiva empezó a denotar remordimiento. Como si algo lo atormentara. Tal si estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía y se dibujaba el gran esfuerzo que 

realizaba por no halar el gatillo. Por alguna razón sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo. No existía manera de contenerlo por más tiempo. Pero tenía esperanzas, de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta…

Porque al principio solo quería encontrarla. De pronto las cosas se salieron de control y fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta, termino con un parasito en la parte de atrás de su cuello que se conectaba directamente a su sistema nervioso, controlando sus acciones, hasta manera de hablar, pero no sus pensamientos. Sin duda todavía tenía alguna capacidad para enfrentarse a este espécimen.

Sin embargo conocía que solo existía una manera de destruir completamente lo que intentaba controlarlo. Al menos era una solución desesperada. Porque no tenía manera de comunicarse, decir lo que le sucedía. Estaba preso en sus propios pensamientos.

La pistola lentamente se fue moviendo hacia arriba hasta que por fin se apunto hacia su cabeza. Era demasiado el deseo, mucho el sufrimiento para realizar tal empresa. Terminar con su propia vida antes de tener que eliminarla a ella. Quien era como su propia hija. ¿En qué punto todo se había convertido en esto?...

Le toco ver como esta habría sus ojos marrones en un trance al parecer sin reconocerlo. Y lagrimas salieron de los ojos de este hombre mientras su dedo acariciaba el gatillo en una lucha constante por presionarlo.

La puerta metálica salió disparada por un fuerte golpe propinado por Raíza. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas temiendo lo peor. Tenía razón…

-¡Nooo!.

No tuvo tiempo a alcanzarlo. Una sola detonación combinado con la sangre y el hombre que caía al suelo. La dejo paralizada. Con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal sin atreverse a tan solo llegar a donde él. A paso lento y todavía en ese único estado catatónico Raiza se aproximo a la sangrienta escena viendo a una pequeña criatura con aspecto de escarabajo de color negro salir. Reconociendo lo que era lo piso con tanta rabia y furia que el suelo que piso se hundió tras su fortaleza.

Se arrodillo a su lado. Sin importarle la sangre, perdida en los ojos desorbitados que todavía plasmaban el sufrimiento silencioso, el color rojizo que marcaba el rastro de las lágrimas. Al final este viejo hombre quería a su familia. Tanto que realizo su último acto de heroísmo. Era sin duda legendario…

Ella lo tuvo entre sus brazos arrodillada mientras lo lloraba de manera silenciosa. Tantas veces estuvo en su contra y sin embargo…ese hombre era lo más importante para ella. Solo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo.

-Maldito viejo estúpido. ¿Por qué?...¡¿Porqueeeee?!.

Su grito adolorido se escucho por todo el solitario lugar. Ella debía continuar su misión. Reconocía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero por unos segundos. O quizás hasta por unos minutos, quiso refugiarse en el cuerpo de la leyenda ya pasada con tantas historias y secretos que nunca dijo.

Opto por llorarlo como no había llorado nunca. Deseo besarlo y acariciarlo como nunca tuvo la ocasión de hacerlo. Y quiso abrazarlo con tanta fuerza pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo sin esperar este momento. Pero esos deseos son para muchos imposibles. Y al final quiso decirle con su voz quebrantada, manos temblorosas y lágrimas incesantes unas simples palabras que significaban tanto:

-Te amo mucho papi…

Porque la realidad del asunto y del misterio. Es que Leonardo Henríquez se había suicidado en un intento desesperado por salvar a Sydney. La realidad era que no existía manera de que un mortal lo regresara…Leonardo Henríquez había pasado a otro lugar. ¿O acaso?...


	19. Chapter 19

Comienzos del episodio 20

...El infierno. O por lo menos uno de ellos. Lugar completamente irreal. No con fuego. No con lava. Si con nubes siniestras de un color verdoso. Con relámpagos y truenos. Un peculiar olor a azufre.

Gritos…

De terror, de bestias en su mayoría demonios que atormentaban a las almas que pasarían la eternidad en este tormento. Entre cadenas. Millares de ellas. La vista se perdía. Porque estaban en todos lados. Y entrelazados entre estas entrándose por su cuerpo, dejándolos con los brazos extendidos cada alma perdida. Un pecador o hasta un inocente. Porque este infierno no era uno justo. Y muchos de los que llegaban aquí tenían una deuda que pagar a través de la existencia de la humanidad. Entrándosele por las entrañas de cada alma las cadenas solo aumentaban el sufrimiento. Deseándose la muerte olvidándose de que ya estaban muertos y un cuerpo no los acompañaba. Solo su espíritu. Solo su alma…

Y ahí entre tantos estaba Leonardo Henríquez. Asustado. Solo. En un lugar inimaginado. Con sus extremidades extendidas. Con cada movimiento que las cadenas realizaban causándole un dolor intenso, por donde emanaba sangre que escupía. También por su oídos y nariz. Gritaba lleno de dolor. Gritaba por el sufrimiento. Porque en su mente no le cabía alguna manera de escapar de este lugar. Porque sencillamente no podría hacerlo. Era el destino final. Su destino final. Poco a poco perdería su humanidad y un mal día se convertiría en otro demonio sin mente al servicio de…

Un imponente demonio vino volando y se poso sobre una de las cadenas. Los gritos de Leonardo lo llenaban de satisfacción. Era de piel oscura y escamosa. Largos cuernos negros y ojos rojos, fulminantes y brillantes. Dos gigantescas alas de murciélago rojizas y sobre todo un musculoso físico. Con gruesa y escalofriante voz.

-Mira a quien trajo la vida. Al hombre que sacrifico su derecho al paraíso de Dios por el amor de mi hija. ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?.

Pero Leonardo no podía hablar. Estaba perdiendo la cordura por todos los tormentos que recibía. Porque no solo su alma era mortificada, también lo que le quedaba de su mente.

-En cierta manera te prefiero a ti humano estúpido. Tantos de Gerudo sobre ti (el demonio mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro) pero al más que esperaba era a ti…dime Leonardo Henríquez hijo de las arenas de Gerudo… puedo hacer tu estancia más placentera si solo me dices como rompo el sello para llegar a mi nieto…

-¡Nunca!.

El demonio no pudo evitar reírse.

-Al parecer te queda algo de cordura. No importa…tengo toda la eternidad para hacerte hablar y lo que tengo planificado para ti, quebrantara esa hostilidad hacia mi…quien ahora es (abre sus alas con orgullo y delirios de poder) Tu amo y señor…tu dios…

La luz cegaba a los demonios vigilantes. Pasaba tan rápido y la brillante espada los asesinaba con gran velocidad. Era un ángel. Con sus alas azuladas brillantes extendidas, con sus ojos claros decididos. Dirigiéndose al infierno de su padre. Mariangelus, convertida en humana por un lapso de tiempo, cambio su vida por ser mortal al lado del hombre que amaba. Siempre supo que regresaría a sus orígenes. Porque también siempre supo que en algún momento tendría que rescatar a su verdadera familia. Eso incluye al hombre de su vida...

El demonio miro hacia arriba y pudo ver la luz a la distancia como un diminuto punto. Elevo un grito enfurecido para extender sus alas y apresurarse a volar en dirección a la luz.

-¡Mariagelus…!.

Dos espadas una envuelta en fuego. Otra con luz divina. Ambas estaban destinadas a chocar una por amor, otra por el simple hecho de la traición. Los orígenes de Mariangelus madre de tres descendientes de Gerudo se revelaban…

Su fusión no duraría por mucho tiempo. Y cuando vieron a Yadira de Slytherin quitarse su túnica revelando una armadura al estilo romano con una pequeña espada maldijeron su suerte.

-Jodidos magos…

Sandy pidió solo una especificación al enterarse de lo que ocurría en la Liga. Que le permitieran entrar por el puerto donde estaban sus hermanos. Le habían dicho que había ocurrido un fuego, una tragedia y que Sydney estaba envuelta. A menos de diez minutos para llegar cinco objetos aparecieron en el radar de su avión mientras Glitch se posaba en su hombro, Sandy conservo su calma confiando en sus habilidades de piloto.

-Ya veo porque no te gusta volar conmigo Glitch…

Cinco misiles crucero se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia su dirección con un solo objetivo. Asegurarse de mantenerlo alejado de la Liga Pacifista…

Episodio 19

Desconozco si sea lo correcto bautizar esta parte de la conquista como un episodio. Pero bueno después de la aparición de tantos personajes, creo que es lo correcto y lo indicado aclarar algunas cosas. Porque posiblemente también sea lo mejor irlas explicando, pero solo a mi entender continuare complicando mas la trama. Debido a que yo conozco lo que ocurre y debo aceptar que ha sido mi error pensar que el lector también. Algunos quizás puedan darse cuenta o tener una ligera idea. Sin embargo otros pueden confundirse, y catalogar la historia como una muy enredada. Debo decir también, que es difícil ponerse a explicar o aclarar la situación de la historia, cuando uno está en medio de una parte interesante. Se aleja completamente de donde se encuentra en el momento la conquista.

De nuevo desconozco si este sea el lugar apropiado para aclarar detalles de mi vida personal. Específicamente asuntos que tienen que ver con la que mi ex novia (el termino nunca me ha gustado pero pues es el que todo el mundo usa) Wilmarie. He escuchado todo tipo de opiniones y 

comentarios por parte de ella. Y de sus amigos también. Aunque no lo crean se que ella lee la conquista y eso incluye a sus amigos. También mis familiares y la persona con la que estoy teniendo una relación sentimental Daryl. Ella también me ha hecho preguntas, la cual considero en todo su derecho de hacerlo. No obstante mis contestaciones nunca han sido muy claras. Es por esa razón que aquí en este episodio especial de la conquista, ya que me dedicare a aclarar algunas cosas, pues empezare por un tema que he optado por no hablar más de el mismo. Sin embargo me veo obligado por esta única ocasión, pidiéndoles de favor que después de esto, no se toque más el tema.

Relatare mi opinión o mi análisis de lo sucedido en varios puntos importantes:

No puedo negar que realmente ame a Wilmarie. Ella sin embargo es una joven inmadura o demasiado astuta. No sé cuál de las dos se ajusta más a ella.

A pesar de que yo la acepte como ella era, ella nunca pudo hacer lo mismo. Poquito a poco quiso hasta dominar mi forma de ser para complacer a los demás en su iglesia. Incluso su madre y ella se atrevieron a criticar a mi familia como si esta les hubiera hecho algo, después de toda la hospitalidad con que se le trato.

Se escondió detrás de su religión para ocultar sus errores y culparme a mí de cosas que no sucedieron como ella plantea. Claro como ella se expreso antes que yo pues con eso ella se hizo la víctima.

Según ella dice yo no era más que un posesivo que creía que ella era de mi propiedad y utilizando mi aparente "astucia" la obligaba a hacer cosas que ella no deseaba hacer.

Yo no hacía más que alejarla de su fe y su creencia. Cuando la realidad del asunto es que si te alejas de tu fe tan fácilmente, entonces eso se debe a que no es tan fuerte como dices…

Me puso en confrontación con mis amigos de años solo por sus propios caprichos y chismes. Al final después de que yo la dejara continuo hablando mal de mí, mientras yo conservaba mi silencio hasta ahora.

Ella dice que yo nunca la ame, porque no le preguntan sobre la vez que dejo entrar a su casa a un tipo y con él hizo cosas que yo sé y la ponen en total polémica y como quiera la acepte de esa manera…

Como punto final solo puedo decir lo siguiente. Lo que sucedió con Wilmarie tuvo sus momentos hermosos que por siempre vivirán en mi memoria. Sin embargo fue una relación en la cual luche desde el principio hasta el final, y como quien dice termine siendo el más afectado. A ella no le deseo mal, pero tampoco bien. En realidad me da igual lo que le suceda. Quizás con el tiempo deje de verla de esa manera, sin embargo por ahora no quiero saber nada de ella ni de su vida.

Fuimos autores de nuestra propia autodestrucción. Yo por confiar demasiado. Ella por no ser sincera desde el primer momento. Ella podrá decir lo que quiera, pero para mí que le falta mucho por madurar. Empezando con esa actitud de decirles a los demás que le falta mucho por aprender creyéndose ella con esa falta de humildad la gran cosa.

Con esta aclaración final, solo pido un favor. Que no se toque mas este tema y si los que están comentando continúan haciéndolo, pues que por lo menos respeten mi decisión y me dejen en paz con lo mismo. Porque yo he continuado viviendo, hecho las paces con mis amigos, tengo una nueva relación y no estoy interesado en seguir con los mismos comentarios todo 

el tiempo. Ya el pasado, pasado es y aunque aprendí mucho, es tiempo de evolucionar. Porque creo que hasta los chismosos evolucionan. Con esto pongo punto final a este tema esperando que estas aclaraciones tengan suficiente peso para que sierren la boca y no fastidien más.

Conceptos importantes

De La conquista de Aris

-Cada personaje de la conquista tiene un significado. Desde mis hermanos que en la vida real no son hermanos gemelos, pero son tan parecidos y unidos a la vez que no les quedo mejor papel. Los conflictos internos de mi padre quien en la vida real es el hombre más polémico de la familia. Por sus errores, actitudes y forma de ser. No se puede dejar atrás a uno de los personajes principales de la historia; Sydney. Es como quien dice la favorita de muchos. En la vida real Sydney es una persona bien importante para mí. La ironía de esto es que no se ha tomado el tiempo para leer la historia en la que sale ella.

La conquista de Aris la cual comenzó precisamente para conquistar a una muchacha del mismo nombre (con la cual no hablo desde que comenzó la historia) ha evolucionado mucho. Con una gama de personajes y por exigencia de la página en la que escribo le he añadido algunas cosas basadas en otras historias. Algo a lo que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio. Pero pues con el paso del tiempo he logrado acostumbrarme poco a poco.

El conflicto entre las legendarias familias con la labor de proteger a la humanidad, es muy parecido al conflicto que existe con los líderes de la humanidad. Cada vez con los precios más altos, los alimentos en escases y el precio del petróleo alcanzando niveles nunca antes imaginados. A esto se le mezcla los pasajes bíblicos traídos por los protestantes, de que esto es un anuncio bíblico del final de los tiempos. Lo dicen tan convencidos que uno llega a creérselo. ¿Si es eso cierto cuando llegara Dios?. ¿Nos atrapara por sorpresa?. ¿Es realidad eso del Anticristo?.

Yo sigo diciendo que la humanidad no necesita temor, la pronunciación de la palabra diablo entre cada oración. La humanidad necesita amor, seguridad pero sobre todo…esperanza. En cierta manera intento transmitir esas palabras en la conquista. Porque la realidad del asunto es que mi familia es bien importante 

para mí. Desde el mas desgraciado, hasta el más cariñoso. Desde el más viejo al más joven y el que todavía está por nacer. Mi familia es tan grande. Tan diversa y por una razón que todavía no puedo explicar con precisión, se encuentra tan distante. Esta historia entonces es un tributo a mi familia. A mis amigos que se detienen a leer esta loquera mía. A las personas que sueñan. A la que una vez me prometió tantas cosas y me rompió el corazón. A la que ahora me demuestra amor y compartimos sueños. Y a la que inspiro a la continuación de esta historia con su actitud de que esto era una porquería, falta de respeto y no sé que otras estupideces se invento. A ella y su peculiar hermanita, les dedico también la conquista. Sé que la leen aunque no dicen nada, pero me llegan emails extraños, dándome opiniones que yo conozco o creo conocer de quien vienen. A ellas les digo que no se preocupen que su copia de la conquista cuando esté finalizada les llegara.

Primero en el pasado o en el presente…¿?...

La historia empieza en tiempo presente. Con la presentación de los personajes y sobre todo de una manera se puede decir cómica. Algunos han llegado a la conclusión que es mi forma personal de llamar la atención de los lectores. Bueno yo en lo personal he afirmado esa versión, para hacerme pasar por más inteligente de la cuenta. No obstante la verdad es que en ese momento que estaba escribiendo las primeras líneas de la conquista eso nunca me paso por la mente. Es por eso que digo que la conquista es una historia en evolución. Donde he puesto en tela de juicio si esos primeros episodios deberían reescribirse. Para ponerlos a la par con los episodios que le siguen. Ahora de tan solo mencionar la idea a algunos les da un paro cardiaco. Empiezan decirme momentos clásicos de la historia, como los "chamburguitos" de Robert, cuando se encuentran con Pamela en el banco de esperma en Nueva Jersey, Ema contra Godzilla en Tokio y otras cosas que si sigo no termino. Es por eso que lo he llevado a votación y la mayoría coincide en lo mismo. Lo único que a veces enreda a las personas es el cambio de tiempo. Empezando con que Sandy, Robert y Emma se encuentran en una instalación secreta al parecer de Slytherin. Sin embargo la historia se remonta al pasado por tanto tiempo (todavía en el episodio 18 se mantiene en el pasado) que se cuestiona porque no se empezó de esta manera. Haciendo creer a todo el mundo que Sydney era la villana de la historia, cuando en realidad es la víctima. Luego hago lo mismo con Zaira, que de paso resulto ser otra víctima más. Bueno en cierta forma.

Como dije antes no pensé que la historia evolucionaría de esta manera. Porque en el presente se vive un conflicto, pero debe conocerse que fue lo que llevo a la familia al punto en el que se encuentra. Además existen algunas cosas no muy exploradas todavía. Como la tierra de los duques (que todavía no se qué nombre sea apropiado), la procedencia de los Protoss y sobre todo los extraños orígenes de María la "fallecida" esposa de Leonardo Henríquez.

Por lo tanto según la historia progresaba me di cuenta de la conexión que debía presentarse entre cada personaje y su labor o papel dentro de la historia. Son muchos personajes, al mismo tiempo cantidad de conflictos, tantos que a veces se me olvidan algunos detalles. Por los cuales les pido disculpas.

Protoss

Los Protoss no son de mi autoría. En realidad esta raza alienígena proviene de un videojuego muy apreciado por mi llamado "Starcraft". Encontré su planeta natal (llamado Aiur) uno muy atractivo para la historia, con una conexión con la Tierra muy interesante. Al menos esa era la idea principal.

Hasta ahora el verdadero secreto de Aris y el nombre en cuestión creo que todavía debe mantenerse guardado. Aunque creo que es ya casi algo obvio. Aris no es realmente la persona que dice ser y lo que sucedió con ella, continua siendo un misterio. Aunque algunas ideas han surgido de extender la obra de este personaje utilizando a su hermana menor quien sale en uno de los episodios de nombre Anyelis.

Proyecto Majestic 12 (13 junio 1967)

La invasión a la Tierra al parecer resulta ser inminente. Los avistamientos de platillos voladores, secuestros de personas (los cuales en su mayoría se han mantenido en secreto), deja a la liga pacifista frente a un enemigo del que se conoce muy poco. Gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de nuestros agentes, una extraña nave de origen al parecer extraterrestre con cinco tripulantes fue recuperada. Sin embargo estos opusieron una gran resistencia y por lo tanto solo dos lograron sobrevivir. Cabe mencionar la pérdida de vidas humanas ante tan formidables enemigos.

Ante tal amenaza y poderío, la liga pacifista a decidido tomar medidas extremas por el bien de la humanidad. Como es de esperarse se espera el total silencio y cooperación de los agentes de la liga.

…El Proyecto Majestic surge entonces bajo la necesidad de las naciones de unirse bajo la amenaza de un enemigo en común…

…Gracias al proyecto Majestic y los esfuerzos de singulares agentes de la liga pacifista, se descubre la existencia de portales interdimensionales de origen extraterrestre. Su tecnología continúa siendo un misterio y removerlos de su lugar de origen demuestra ser imposible…

…La aparición de seres alienígenas a través de los portales descubiertos han demostrado su conocimiento de nuestro planeta desde hace mucho tiempo. Se conoce entonces que la invasión se trama de otra manera y por consiguiente la misión de destruir los portales empieza. El único problema es que se desconoce cuánto de estos existan por toda la Tierra…

…Se reportan extrañas emanaciones de energía, así como también cambios climatológicos diversos. Es de esta manera que se puede detectar la aparición de un portal y la activación del mismo por los Protoss…

…Los integrantes del proyecto Majestic 12 continúan activos al presente de este informe…

Fragmento decodificado investigación 00-HGP-0037 (material e investigador clasificado)

El nombre del anterior Presidente de la Liga Pacifista siempre se ha mantenido en el anonimato. Causas para esto resultaron muy extrañas y sin congruencia. Se sabe de antemano que no siempre fue de esta manera. A pesar de la falta de cordura que el anterior Presidente siempre presenta, detalles de cómo llego a este punto, también se envuelven en un hilo de misterio.

Las presentes anomalías que se presentan en otra sección de este informe, muestra la enormidad financiera en la que se encuentra la Liga Pacifista, con la utilización de sus fondos y obtención de dinero de fuentes a las cuales no se les puede conseguir. Se mantienen en el anonimato por no decir en total invisibilidad. A la hora de buscar un responsable, queriendo con esto obtener alguna explicación lógica para tales despliegues de dinero, la investigación pasa de un lugar a otro sin sentido.

Desde minas de diamantes en los confines de la tierra, acciones mayoritarias en farmacéuticas y avanzada biotecnología, el fin o el propósito se desconocen. Es entonces donde aparece el nombre Ric Flair, quien es confirmado como el autentico nombre del anterior Presidente de la Liga Pacifista. Después de un extenso análisis y hallazgos en su árbol genealógico, el llamado Ric Flair es descendiente directo, del la casa del Duque Casiano de Slytherin. Que por los conflictos ya milenarios entre los otros tres Duques a través de los siglos se creía que esta casa había sido llevada al exterminio.

Es entonces lógico para nuestra fuente investigadora, que el misterio envolviendo este hombre debe ser para ocultar sus orígenes. Pero de nuevo es lógico que no siempre fuera de esta manera. Es casi seguro que en el pasado sus más allegados debían conocer de donde provenía. ¿Qué lo llevo a ocultarse de nuevo?.

Recientes hallazgos demuestran la existencia de ciertos miembros de la casa de Slytherin y que posiblemente esta se encuentre más activa que nunca. Su propósito aun se desconoce. La historia nos da un preámbulo de lo ocurrido anteriormente con esta casa y sus ideales que van desde lo racista hacia lo fanático religioso. Es entonces posible que la casa de Gerudo esté en peligro…

Con el cambio drástico de Zaira Aragón Henríquez, se puede llegar a la conclusión de que alguna promesa o alianza de poder le fue ofrecida puesto a que su interés por la presidencia de la Liga fue conocido desde siempre. Su persecución en contra del Cruxis solo denota, la posible estrategia de querer eliminar a los aliados leales de la Presidenta Sydney Alejandro Caro.

Fuentes confirman en el peligro constante que se encuentra Sydney y es por esa razón que protegerla a cualquier costo es nuestra prioridad. Alejarla sobre todo de cualquiera que esté relacionado en algún modo con Ric Flair y los Casiano de Slytherin. Esto incluye a Leonardo Henríquez quien ha tenido una cordial amistad con Ric Flair de años. De que esté involucrado o no eso todavía está por averiguarse. La ayuda adquirida, la suma de dinero tramitada y los accesos a archivos históricos y reliquias de la casa de Gerudo solo puede ser otorgado por alguien que primero, conozca su localización y segundo tenga un alto rango dentro de la familia. Esa parte de la investigación se mantiene en estado de hipótesis y dada las circunstancias y en el peligro que se encuentra Sydney y cualquiera relacionado a la orden del Cruxis como tal, la atención completa se ha llevado a la protección y detención (si es posible) del conspirador o los conspiradores…

Gerudo Y Slytherin

-¿Qué obtendré yo a cambio de esta llamada alianza?.

-Sé muy bien lo que quieres mi estimado Leonardo. Solo imagina lo que los secretos de Slytherin pueden hacer por ti.

-Conozco muy bien los secretos de Slytherin Ric…pero debes prometerme…

-¿Alguna vez te he faltado a mi palabra Leonardo?.

-Nunca en 38 años Ric.

-Piensa por un segundo, en qué clase de infierno puede estar María ahora mismo. Ya sabes que los de su especie no perdonan muy fácilmente.

-Nunca pensé que sucedería algo así…¿estará viva todavía?.

-No mueren tan fácilmente. Pero para alcanzarlos necesitas algo más que viajar entre dimensiones. Además…piensa por un segundo, como podría beneficiarnos esta alianza. Fortalecería a nuestras familias. Este mundo no es el mismo y nuevos enemigos siempre están en contra de la paz de la humanidad. Tampoco hemos erradicado completamente a los Protoss. Quien sabe en qué momento podrían aparecer de nuevo y atacarnos…causarte una perdida peor. Poner en total riesgo el futuro de nuestra familia…¿Qué dices Leonardo?. Te atreves a ser el primero que cambie la historia entre nuestras familias…me has conocido por años. Me debes la confianza. Juntos nos asomaremos al futuro. Juntos seremos la familia responsable de Liga por siempre…juntos…regresaremos a Maria…

"Quizás todavía en ese punto quedaba algo de conciencia dentro de mí. Era lógico también que todo esto debiera ser una locura. La oferta era una muy tentadora y llegue a pensar (todo esto envuelto con el remordimiento en mi conciencia) que Ric Flair mi compañero en tantas misiones, debía estar hablando con la realidad. Era obvio que en otros tiempos la confesión de su pertenecía a Slytherin hubiera ocasionado una ruptura casi segura en nuestra amistad. El solo pensamiento de poder encontrar a mi desaparecida María, después de todo lo que yo le había hecho…era esa esperanza que andaba buscando desde hace tiempo. Como la primera vez…No me había acostumbrado al pensamiento, de que yo un viejo ya (aunque insistía en no admitirlo una y otra vez) ya no era mismo de antes y me encontraba en la etapa natural de la decadencia humana. Incluso mi cerebro se hundió en esta etapa, 

debido a que en otros tiempos, nunca hubiera permitido una alianza irreal como esta. ¿Por qué irreal?. Por la simple razón de que viejas heridas históricas no se rompen tan fácilmente y perduraran por toda una vida. No debería sorprender entonces que cuando estreche la mano de Ric con una amplia sonrisa esperanzada, añadiéndole el abrazo hipócrita, pensé que era yo a quien habían bautizado como el legendario Leonardo Henríquez, quien tenía todo bajo control y seria el héroe nuevamente. No podía ser yo más confiado, ajeno a la realidad y porque no…estúpido"

…El templo era uno bajo tierra en un antiguo castillo abandonado. Perteneció a un Conde en aquellos lejanos tiempos de fortalezas y guerras. Desconocía porque se había todavía mantenido en pie. Sera quizás por los poderes de Slytherin.

Sumergidos en las entrañas de este castillo alumbrados por antorchas y vestidos con sus túnicas, teniendo ese único aire de misterio que los caracterizaba, estaban alrededor de veinte personas. Con sus emblemas dignos de Slytherin. Realizaban un excepcional rito con apariencia casi satánica. Claro quién los espiaba desde la penumbra quería conocer sus intenciones y según las historias contaban, era costumbre de los de Slytherin realizar tales actos en honor a su magia y otras creencias secretas.

Fue entonces que Ric Flair se quito su capucha, elevo sus manos entonando unas palabras en algún tipo de dialecto y lentamente los demás hicieron lo mismo. El que los espiaba luchaba por conocer que decían. Pronto se dio cuenta que le resultaría imposible. Fue entonces que pudo ver a las personas de todas las edades. Mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos; con rostros como adormecidos o puestos en algún tipo de trance. Al observador se le erizo la piel. Sabía que su amigo tenía secretos. Llego a confiar en él. Pero que después de tanto tiempo que le estuviera mintiendo. Lo más que lo impresionaba era lo que observaba. Cuando su memoria por fin le trajo las imágenes a la mente no creyó posible, que se tratara de la misma criatura. No podía ser viable que todavía existiera.

En el rostro de cada persona dentro del circulo, se veía el miedo dibujado y como aparentaban estar luchando con cada una de sus extremidades para no moverse. Los de Slytherin se inclinaron en señal de reverencia para el que se disponía a salir de su escondite. Quien solo se revelaba cuando era el tiempo de alimentarse de lo más que disfrutaba. Cerebros humanos.

Vestido con una igual túnica negra sin ningún tipo de emblema, quien espiaba pudo divisar sus manos de dedos largos esqueléticos de color grisáceo. Y en su cabeza largos tentáculos sobresalían, escondiendo sus afilados dientes que desgarraban su alimento favorito.

"Era entonces donde la historia se repetía. El exterminio de Slytherin se llevo a causa de razón muy similar a esta. Su adoración a seres con mayor poder. Cuando la casa Slytherin pasó al dominio de una de estas criaturas endemoniadas, no quedaba de otra que eliminarlos. Según cuenta la historia no existía forma de hacerlos entrar en razón. Y aquí estaba yo único representante de la casa Gerudo, cazadores y peores enemigos de los…"

"No necesitas esconderte por más tiempo…pues sabía que vendrías Leonardo"

Cuando vio que todos los de Slytherin apuntaron con sus varitas mágicas en su dirección a Leonardo no le quedo de otra que revelarse. Con tranquilidad se aproximo al círculo viendo el rostro malicioso de cada uno pero sobre todo dolido por su amigo. Hace años atrás esta criatura había sido eliminada. Recordaba su origen como si fuera la primera vez que le tocaba conocer a que se enfrentaba…

Ilitidos

"Ilitidos también llamados destructores de mentes. Son inteligentes, poderosos y astutos con la habilidad psíquica de obligar a otros a seguir sus intenciones desequilibrando el estado mental de sus víctimas. Esta especie de humanoides sus inicios en la primera guerra entre los Duques, donde la casa del duque Casiano de Slytherin fue presuntamente llevada al exterminio. Los Ilitidos proliferaron en este tiempo como una sociedad descontrolada y peligrosa. Costumbre de un Ilitido inmiscuirse en alguna organización del "débil homo-sapiens" (su ideal víctima y fuente de alimento), usando sus poderes de sugestión para asumir posiciones de liderazgo o control. Prefieren siempre estar tras bastidores, usando a subordinados para hacer el trabajo sucio. Si un encuentro se torna en contra de un Ilitido, se retira, importándole poco o nada el destino de sus compañeros o servidumbre. En situaciones donde se encuentra más de un Ilitido, pueden que estén trabajando hacia un objetivo en común, pero se mantiene siendo rivales en secreto, cada uno esperando la oportunidad para destruir al otro…"

-Sood…pensé que había acabado contigo en aquella ocasión.

-Esta vez Leonardo te inclinaras ante mí de una forma u otra.

Leonardo no pensando en traiciones, mucho menos en lo ocurrido con Ric, tampoco tenía tiempo para llamarse estúpido. Era ahora miembro de la casa de Gerudo y su primera misión aunque resultara suicida, era destruir casi con fanatismo, la maldita especia Ilitada…

Y la pelea dio comienzo…

Usando sus habilidades, desvaneciéndose al dominar las corrientes de aire, volando por unos segundos, entre patadas, golpes, hechizos que lo rodeaban y un fuerte dolor en su cuello de algo que se había introducido sin el darse cuenta.

-Desgraciado.

Poco a poco perdió control sobre sus extremidades. Hasta que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y término arrodillándose en contra de su voluntad. No podía hablar, solo observar. Aprisionado en su propio cuerpo. Solo con sus pensamientos atormentándolo a cada minuto. Era esta la primera vez que reconocía que había puesto en riesgo a toda la familia. Y de frente vio los ojos blancos, los tentáculos grisáceos, el humanoide que le hablaba telepáticamente y le explicaba lo siguiente:

-Sabia que tu curiosidad sería muy grande (le toca el rostro con fingida ternura) Leonardo los años no te han servido para adquirir sabiduría y tu sentimiento de orgullo solo es tu destrucción. Debes aceptar que desde siempre has sido un fracaso. Ahh tu adorada María, no regresara del infierno en donde se encuentra por más que quieras…De seguro alimentarme de tu cerebro con tus conocimientos seria una delicia. Incluso saber cómo contrarrestaste mis ondas psíquicas. Pero eso sería un final muy rápido para ti. Primero quiero ponerte a mis servicios y quiero que veas…como destruyo a tu familia. Desde tu adorada nieta Zaira, hasta la amada de tu hijo…la Presidenta que se está convirtiendo en un problema…Sydney…y todo esto…lo harás tu mismo…

Era ese el momento cuando la pesadilla de Leonardo apenas empezaba. Obligado a mantenerse en silencio, mientras que no era más que un instrumento de este legendario enemigo parte de su pasado. Le tocaría ver como Sood el último de los Ilitidos de tantos que elimino, regresaría a destruir a su familia con la ayuda de Slytherin…

Y uno por uno las victimas de Sood gritaban al arrodillarse frente a él y este devorar sus cerebros, entre el sonido de los gritos y como penetraba en el cráneo y el tejido cerebral, todo envuelto en un espectáculo de sangre y adoración. Leonardo prefería una y mil veces ser uno de los próximos en línea. Así quizás acompañaría a María donde quiera que estuviera. Antes de quedarse en este estado y ser el responsable de la destrucción de su familia. Le tomo algún tiempo entonces darse cuenta de que nada de esto pasaría. Fue por esa razón que dedico a buscar una manera de escapar de su propio cuerpo a sabiendas de que le resultaría casi imposible…solo esperaba de que alguien se diera cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Ultima pieza

Para hacer creer la ineptitud y corrupción de Gerudo ante los ojos del mundo, Sydney no podía ser eliminada frontalmente. Además un atentado en contra de ella de esta forma revelaría inmediatamente a Slytherin. Conocían que los integrantes de la desmembrada orden del Cruxis defenderían a Sydney bajo cualquier contexto. Es por esa razón que se necesitaba otro instrumento a quien adjudicarle, las faltas que en efecto existían del Cruxis. Pero en su mayoría también eran fabricaciones. En la guerra de las tres razas muchas atrocidades ocurrieron de todas las partes. Sin embargo una pesquisa por parte de miembro de la liga con suficiente poder para hacerlo, solo revelaría la ineptitud de Sydney como Presidenta y la falta de veracidad en las tradiciones familiares para escoger al próximo líder. En otras palabras seria claro el montaje de la casa de Gerudo (dándole paso a la eterna acusación hecha por los parientes de Drakovia) para mantenerse en el control, olvidando las reglas democráticas y de libre elección. Pero sobre todo la elección supuestamente divina como siempre se había hecho durante siglos, perdería entonces todo valor o confianza.

¿Y quién mejor que Zaira Aragón Henríquez la que fue destinada desde hace algunos años atrás para ocupar el cargo y de quien se rumoraba seria la próxima Presidenta, para realizar el trabajo sucio de Sood?. Ya crecía una inestabilidad entre ambas. Lo primero era la ambición de Zaira. Lo segundo es que había crecido siempre siendo una desconfiada de todo. Tercero solo se necesitaba demostrarle pruebas o por lo menos el indicio de que existía algún detalle fuera 

de lugar, para que ella misma empezara una investigación. Lo siguiente entonces era realizar el montaje, porque muchas de las acusaciones en contra del Cruxis no eran más que una realidad que se mantuvo escondida.

De igual manera existiría una ocasión en la que Zaira se daría cuanta de lo ocurrido. Donde ya no podrían ser utilizados mas engaños y simplemente se tendría que recurrir a métodos más drásticos y agresivos para dominarla. Que pasara hacer un instrumento o un ser andante sin pensamiento como Leonardo.

El primer instante donde su mente se vio dominada. Frente a la computadora encontrándose con las fotos de Sydney. Todo un nuevo invento y métodos mágicos combinados con tecnología por parte de Slytherin. En ese instante se le puso la duda y poco a poco, inconscientemente fue moviéndose como un peón en un juego de ajedrez. El segundo y definitivo momento, su encuentro con un moreau donde se encontraba, la llamada Gelixa Casiano de Slytherin para finalizar con el encantamiento directo. De ahí Zaira no recuerda mas nada en su mente consciente, solo lapsos de tiempo donde quiso despertar salir de ese estado mental. Pero pensaron en su debilidad y en el capítulo de su vida que no podía olvidar…su antiguo amor llamado Braulio. En toda la fortaleza de su estado mental, esa pequeña parte de su vida nunca había podido ser olvidada por ella. Y eso sería lo ideal usado por Slytherin para mantenerla lejos de la realidad en una dimensión o prisión mental, mientras sus movimientos y acciones eran dominados.

Con lo que no contaba Slytherin sin embargo era con la resistencia Cruxis. El plan no obstante de alejar a Sandy de su amada Sydney en una fatal lucha con uno de sus peores enemigos, era con la esperanza de que Sandy fuera eliminado o distraído por bastante tiempo para seguir con las otras partes del plan. El arresto de Sydney el fatídico 11 de septiembre, mientras ocurrían al mismo tiempo los atentados terroristas, todo bajo la presunción de negligencia por parte de la Liga Pacifista y la alianza de Sydney con sectores terroristas. Para muchos este pensamiento de que Sydney se convirtiera en una traidora era algo irreal. Cabe señalar que fue la única desde el principio de la creación de la Liga Pacifista que fuera elegida sin ser una parte directa de la familia. Esto en conjunto con la presunta falsedad en los ritos donde Dios elige al próximo líder de la Liga seria más que suficiente, para que un sector se deje llevar por el fanatismo religioso implantado por la tradición dogmatica para pensar lo peor.

Por lo tanto todo este orquestreado montaje era solo con un propósito definitivo y mortal la total eliminación de los Duques Henríquez de Gerudo. Con la Liga 

Pacifista inactiva las demás casas caerían pronto y por consiguiente el dominio mundial, estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Esos eran los planes de Slytherin en conjunto con esta especie humanoide llamada Sood. Sin embargo esto no representaba el sentir de todo Slytherin. Existiría un pequeño sector que se dedicaría a combatirlo…

**Con esto termino las aclaraciones esperando que sea del agrado de todos. También para los fieles que leen y les de un ataque les pongo algunas sorpresas que incluirá el episodio veinte de la conquista. ¿Cómo que cada vez se complica verdad?. Y cada vez me alejo del tiempo presente pero nada pronto regresaremos. **

**De nuevo gracias por leer durante todo este tiempo y por ahora declaro que esta primera parte de la conquista llega a un intermedio o final temporero para continuar con la serie en Agosto. Porque hasta yo me merezco un tiempo de descanso ¡COÑOOOO!...**

**De nuevo gracias por leer. Sin los que leen pues no tendría mucho sentido esto y a los que no han leído y sienten curiosidad espero que les guste y gracias por la oportunidad. No quiero dejarlos sin antes darles una pequeña reflexión que vi hace algunos días. Y de nuevo aunque se que están cansados de que se lo repita: ¡Gracias!. ¡Que Dios y la fuerza los acompañen!.**

"**Las alturas se alcanzan escalando. Pero el cielo que está mucho más alto **

**Se alcanza descendiendo…"**

**The conquest of aris returns August 27 2008…**


End file.
